Retos
by serie-bones
Summary: para que ByB puedan ser felices deberan de pasar por retos que les haran sufrir, Brennan se enfrentara a una enfermedad que le hara cometer muchas locuras y traicionar a su mejor amiga Ángela y lastimar a Booth, quien cada dia se va desilucionando mas de Brennan. Linors, Iruma y Selena 3 nuevos integrantes influiran en la vida d todos. Mal resumen pero la historia es mucho mejor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo :D

Esta vez no voy hacer una historia mía, sino que esta vez quiero publicar una de las primeras historias que leí en fotolog al enterarme de bones, es muy linda y me gustaría que vosotros también disfrutarais de ella, la dueña de la historia es tempe_booth (se llama Valeria) ella a puesto mucho empeño y mucha imaginación en la historia.

Desde el 9 de agosto del 2008 empieza la historia y la última publicación que tuvo fue en 2010, dejo la historia a medias pero si todo va bien desearía ponerle un bonito final, ya que lo merece.

Necesito saber si alguien o todos ya lo han leído.

La historia consta de varias partes, como os habéis dado cuenta la historia es de dos años, a tenido como varias secuelas.

Espero sus comentarios y aprobación para poder publicarles esa historia y si alguien conoce a la verdadera autora de la historia dadle mi correo :D

**Repito: la historia no es mía es de Valeria y el nombre con el que publico su historia es Tempe_booth.**

**La historia esta basada tras la traición de Zack.**

**Espero sus comentarios y respuesta, quisiera tener mínimo unos 6 comentarios respondiendo si la han leído, no la han leído o si les interesa, Les espero :D**


	2. el Secuestro de Parker

**CAP 1.- El secuestro de Parker**

Booth y Brennan salieron de Jeffersonian y subieron al auto del FBI. Era bien entrada la noche y todo el viaje lo realizaron casi sin hablar de lo sucedido. Llegaron a casa de Brennan y Booth detuvo el auto –¿estarás bien?.

-Eso creo. Intentaré dormir al menos… No es algo que me hubiera esperado, y sabes como soy Booth… - dijo Brennan y mirando hacia la ventanilla del auto continuó - … Zack… Aún cuesta creerlo… ¿por qué?- y con su mano tocó la ventanilla mientras dejaba caer lágrimas. Booth la observaba en silencio. Su compañera estaba atravesando un momento difícil, sabía lo susceptible que era a la traición debido a todo lo que le había sucedido y repentinamente ella debía asumir que su amigo y colega era quién estuvo detrás de una red de asesinatos, de una locura como lo que había sucedido.

-Huesos… Ninguno pudo hacer nada al respecto. Zack… Zack se confundió, pero sigue siendo él, fue un error… Pero aprendió, estoy seguro que… Huesos… Lo siento… en serio, no quiero verte así.- le dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera, ella giró su rostro y lo observó, y sonriendo con cierta tristeza en sus ojos le agradeció por aquellas palabras.

-Se que ya te lo pregunté antes Booth… pero… ¿tu me vas a traicionar?-

-Nunca Huesos, nunca.-

-Gracias.- le dijo y sonrió. Respirando profundamente abrió la puerta del auto, casi como si realmente no quisiera bajarse de allí… Salió y cerrando la puerta saludó con un gesto a su amigo. Booth le sonrió desde dentro y le devolvió el saludo y continuó observándola hasta que entró a su apartamento, al poco tiempo comenzó a llover, como si el cielo acompañara aquel difícil día que habían tenido. Él continuó allí sentado sin marcharse y pensando en ella… (-Huesos… eres fuerte, sé que saldrás de esta, pero estoy cansando de ver cómo a tu alrededor te lastiman. Sé quién eres, sé que lo soportarás, sólo quisiera que nadie más, nunca más, te lastimara… No te lo mereces.)  
>Nuevamente golpearon la puerta, pero ella apenas lograba oírlo. Durante toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño y habían sido días difíciles, por lo que su cuerpo estaba muy cansado. Luego de que golpearan por última vez la puerta de su apartamento Brennan logró despertar.<p>

-Ya voy.- gritó desde la cama. -¿Quién es?-

-Hija, soy yo. Abre la puerta ¿quieres? ¿Dormías?- Ella se extrañó de aquella visita.

-Sí, disculpa. Voy.-Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta aún en pijamas. Max tenía un regalo en mano, Russ estaba al lado con su mujer y las niñas. Brennan sin entender aún los miró y les permitió el paso. Ellos entraron.

-Hermana no me digas que no recuerdas que hoy es tu cumpleaños.- Brennan lo recordó y se tocó la cabeza.

-Oh si, creo que lo pasé por alto.- Le dijo y después de varias críticas por parte de la familia, sonrisas y de haber levantado el teléfono y encargado un pastel (aunque a la Dra. no le gustara) comenzaron a surgir sonrisas y ella comenzó a alejar sólo por un tiempo la tristeza que había sentido.

Al mediodía golpearon la puerta de nuevo y al abrirla Ángela, Hodgins y Cam le dijeron un "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" juntos, le mostraron los tres regalos, y entraron.

-Cariño ¡un añito más! Sé que todo esto es difícil pero tenemos que estar con sonrisas hoy porque es muy especial.- le dijo Ange abrazándola.

-Dra. llegamos para el almuerzo imagino, por ello trajimos comida, supusimos que olvidaría su cumpleaños.- le dijo Hodgins mostrando la comida. Brennan sonrió y Cam le pasó un obsequio.

-Gracias chicos. Y sí, lo olvidé.-

Pasaron las horas y llegó la noche. Brennan comenzó a preguntarse por qué Booth no la había llamado, por qué no había ido a saludarla. (-Se habrá olvidado después de todo lo sucedido, incluso yo me había olvidado… Pero Booth no se olvidaría ¿por qué no me llamó?) Ange notó que su amiga estaba algo triste y pensativa. Tomó el celular de Brennan y se lo pasó: -Llámalo y sácate la duda cariño.- Brennan alzó la mirada y la vio sonriendo, ella también rió y tomó el celular. Se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a su habitación. Entró, cerró la puerta y lo llamó. Sonó el teléfono pero no contestó, Brennan comenzó a preocuparse. Intentó más de cinco veces, pero sucedió lo mismo. Cortó el llamado y llamó con un grito a Ángela. Ange entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta: -¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no vino?-

-No lo sé, no contestó mis llamados. Es raro Ange, ¿le habrá pasado algo?-

-Cariño no te quiero preocupar, pero ambas conocemos a Booth, sabemos cuánto te quiere, es raro que no te haya llamado, que lo haya olvidado, y más aún que no te conteste, así que sí: le habrá pasado algo.- le contesto Ángela. Brennan miró su celular con ojos preocupados. (-Booth ¿qué te pasa?-)

-Voy a su casa Ángela. Te aviso cualquier cosa.-

-Ve.-

Brennan salió de su apartamento sin despedirse más que con un gesto, corrió a su auto y entró. Cuando estaba saliendo vio el auto de Booth estacionado una cuadra más lejos. Bajó del auto y fue corriendo hacia allá. Miró dentro de la ventanilla y lo vio recostado mirando hacia arriba con mirada de preocupación. Se notaba que estuvo llorando pero que ya se había recuperado. Ella no entendía nada sólo lo miraba muy preocupada. Booth notó su presencia y adquiriendo compostura tomó un regalo del asiento del acompañante y bajó. La miró y la abrazó muy fuerte, ella también lo hizo pero no entendía nada, sin embargo dejó que su amigo la abrazara el tiempo que necesitara. Luego él le pasó el regalo y le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa Booth?- preguntó mientras lo tomaba. Él negó con un gesto de cabeza pero continuó sonriendo.

-Hoy es tu día Huesos, no tiene que importarte otra cosa. Perdóname porque no he venido antes, tuve un día difícil. Mañana te enterarás…

-¿¡Qué! ¿Ha habido un caso y no me has avisado? Sabes que quiero estar ahí Booth, no tenías derecho, ¿de qué se trata? Quiero saberlo…

-Lo hice por ti, ¿puedes entender eso? No te lo conté porque no quería arruinarte el día… estuve atravesando todo esto solo y tu sólo me dices que no tengo derecho ¡Es muy egoísta huesos!- Brennan lo miró sorprendida por lo que le decía:

-¿Lo estuviste atravesando solo? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Primero no te preocupas en decirme que no estás muerto y ahora no te preocupas en hacerme participar de los casos ¿Estás perdiendo tu confianza en mí Booth?-

-¿Qué dices? Pensé que había quedado claro todo aquello Huesos y lo vuelves a sacar en cara ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no confío en ti? Por supuesto que lo hago, simplemente pensé que no quería arruinarte tu cumpleaños, es todo. Lo siento ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya es la noche ya está, no te avisé, no cambia nada, no podemos hacer nada ahora.-

-¿nada? Podrías decir qué está sucediendo. Además quiero que sepas que sí me arruinaste el día Booth…

-¿Qué?-

-No supe nada de ti en todo el día Booth ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Me tienes acostumbrada a tu presencia el día entero y cuando no estamos juntos… - Booth la comenzó a mirar con ojos extraños que ella no entendía… -… eeeh… cuando no estamos juntos… trabajando… eeeeh, resolviendo un caso…

-Sí, resolviendo un caso Huesos ¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo no estamos juntos qué?-

-Me llamas… Siempre hablamos Booth… El día de mi cumpleaños quería que fuera igual, es todo.-

-Ah, era eso…- le contestó con cierto tono de desilusión…Brennan lo miró.

-Sí, ¿Qué esperabas?-

-Eso… eso esperaba, lo que me dijiste…- Ambos se miraron…

-Claro… Bueno, entonces dime ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada Huesos…

-Estabas llorando, cuando llegué al auto. Me di cuenta de que estuviste llorando, ¿era por Zack?-

-¿Zack? No Huesos… Lo quería, lo apreciaba, pero no… No estaba llorando… estaba preocupado es todo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? Haaaay Huesos…- Booth suspiró como rendido… Brennan sonrió

-Sí, más vale dímelo y nos ponemos a trabajar en el caso Booth.- él la miró sonriendo, pero con tristeza. Luego bajó la vista al suelo.

-Es Rebecca…- comenzó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió…-ooh… ¿volvieron?- él la miró y le contestó: -No Huesos, déjame hablar ¿quieres?-

-De acuerdo… ¿de nuevo estás susceptible?-

-¿Susceptible a qué Huesos? Déjame hablar, sólo cállate quieres. – Brennan lo miró extrañada, no sabía por qué razón le habló de aquel modo. Notó que estaba muy preocupado y que durante toda la discusión que tuvieron estuvo conteniendo un sentimiento que ya no podía guardar. Ella permaneció en silencio y él continuó:

-Secuestraron a Parker…-

Brennan miró a Booth con ojos de preocupación y comprendió poco el hecho de que él decidiera no compartirlo con ella. Se sentía más molesta que antes pero decidió no decir nada ahora, no era momento y conocía lo suficiente a Booth como para saber que no estaba atravesando un buen momento.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué? ¿Tienes pistas que te lleven a algún lugar? ¿Y Rebecca?-

-Esta mañana llamé a casa para hablar con Parker porque me había pedido que fuéramos al parque de diversiones. No me atendió nadie así que me dirigí hacia allá pero no había nadie en casa de Rebecca. La llamé y me atendió un hombre que me dijo donde encontrarla. Sin entender demasiado fui a buscarla y la encontré tirada en el suelo con cinco cuerpos que la circundaban y mucha sangre sobre ella. Sobre su estómago había una nota que decía que esto era un simple juego, que estaba probando mi inteligencia y que simplemente quería devolverme un favor como yo le había hecho uno a él. Decía que sabía que trabajaba contigo y por ello alrededor de Rebecca dejaba cinco cadáveres, para que buscáramos pistas y pudiéramos dar con él. Me dio un plazo de una semana. Al final de la nota decía que esperaba que fueras tan buena como había oído, ya que realmente deseaba que supiera quién tenía secuestrado a Parker.

Después terminaba afirmando que dentro de siete días, si no sabíamos quién era lo mataría… lo… -Booth miró hacia el suelo y su voz parecía quebrarse –lo… lo torturaría Huesos – dijo y la miró con lágrimas… -a mi pequeño Parker, Huesos… a él…- volvieron a caer lágrimas, se secó el rostro. Brennan no podía creer que Booth creyera que su cumpleaños era más importante que la noticia que acaba de escuchar, se sentía ofendida con él, no entendía cómo pudo haber dejado esta prioridad de lado


	3. El secuestro de Parker 2

**Hola aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo pero antes quisiera pedirles que por favor dejasen sus comentarios porque asi me hacen saber si leen o no la historia, aunque algunos no lo crean los comentarios hacen que den muchas ganas de seguir publicando cada capitulo de la historia, espero de verdad sus comentarios y que disfrutéis de la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL SECUESTRO DE PARKER<strong>

-¿Qué pudiste sacar en limpio de todo el caso? Es decir… esta mañana te enteraste y… y… - la voz de Brennan titubeaba, realmente no alcanzaba a entender la decisión de su compañero -… y ¡Booth dime una cosa! ¿Cómo es que después de conocer esa noticia viniste a mi casa, a mi cumpleaños, me trajiste un regalo? No puedo creer, realmente no puedo creer que hayas salido a comprar un regalo y que hayas venido a casa. No entiendo cómo intentaste estar aquí, ni siquiera hubieras venido si de todas formas decidiste que yo no participaría… -Booth alzó la mirada y no podía creer lo egoísta que sonaba aquello que estaba oyendo.

-Bien Huesos ¿Sabes qué? Ahora soy yo quien no puedo creer que me haya acordado de ti de todas formas después de todo lo que termina de pasar con mi hijo. Tienes razón, no debería haber pensado en ti, ni en tu cumpleaños. Es más, ¡ni siquiera debería haber tenido en cuenta que terminas de enterarte que tu colega y amigo es un asesino! Ni siquiera debería haber tenido consideración, no debería haber pensado que necesitabas un día ¡solo un día entero! para descansar. Tienes razón… - le gritó a Brennan. Ella lo miró sorprendida y entendió la actitud de Booth y se sorprendió aún más. Él había intentado dejar de lado toda su preocupación para desearle un feliz cumpleaños pero ella no lo había apreciado.

-Booth lo siento. Perdóname en serio, no me di cuenta, tienes razón. Es sólo que me imagino lo mal que estás…

-No tiene importancia. Me voy Temperance. Mañana por la mañana tendrás un informe con todo lo relevante del caso. Ponte a trabajar.- subió a su auto y cerró la puerta muy fuerte. Arrancó, bajó la ventanilla y le gritó: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- y se marchó. Brennan no podía creerlo. Permaneció durante un tiempo quieta en medio de la calle hasta que caminó hacia su auto. Entró en él y permaneció sentada. Tomó su celular y vio llamadas perdidas de Ángela. Notó que su mano izquierda sostenía algo. Miró. Era el regalo de Booth. Sintiéndose muy mal lo tomó. Era una caja pequeña, como de un collar o una pulsera. Sobre ella había una nota. "Feliz cumpleaños, Huesos. Con cariño, Booth". Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lágrimas y abrió el obsequio. Era un collar con un delfín. (Oh por Dios. Fui muy egoísta) Arrancó el auto y se dirigió a la casa de Booth.

Al llegar allí notó que no estaba el auto (Booth no está aquí). Tomó el celular y lo llamó. No atendió. Escribió un mensaje que decía que lo sentía, que quería estar con él (el trabajo… Booth debe estar en el FBI). Se dirigió hacia allá. En la entrada ni en los alrededores estaba el auto… (Tampoco está aquí ¿Dónde estás Booth?). Escribió otro mensaje pidiéndole que le atendiera. Lo llamó. Nada (Quizás en algún lugar donde estaría Parker… El parque donde irían por la mañana). Se dirigió hacia allá. Al estacionar encontró el auto de Booth. Lo vio sentado mirando el cielo. Bajó del auto y miró el cielo. Ninguna estrella. Estuvo lloviendo y aún había nubes, aún no se aclaraba. Miró la hora. Las 23:45. Caminó y se sentó a su lado.

-Perdóname Booth.- comenzó diciendo y él mirando hacia el cielo le respondió.

-El cielo no está claro, igual que mi mente. Sólo espero que Dios me escuche Huesos… que lo cuide, que me ayude a encontrarlo. Sólo quiero volver a ver a mi hijo. No pido nada más…-

-Lo hará, te escuchará Booth, y nos ayudará a los dos a descubrir la identidad de quién lo tiene.-

-Pero tú no crees que eso suceda…-

-¿Cómo que no? Lo encontraremos Booth.-

-No eso Huesos, sino que no crees que Dios nos ayude.-

-Si tú crees que vale la pena, entonces durante este caso y sólo esta vez creeré –contestó sonriéndole. Booth la miró con una sonrisa forzada.-Lo siento, quizás tendría que haberte dicho. Quizás ya sabríamos algo en este momento de habértelo dicho hoy cuando me enteré.-

-Es cierto Booth. Por ello me enojé, sentí que me dejaste de lado en algo que es muy importante. Salvar a Parker es… Hay Booth, perdóname, no vi la cosas de la forma en las que tú las pensaste, simplemente pensé que si no hubieras pensado en mí ahora tendríamos alguna respuestas. Entiendo que lo hiciste por mí, y entiendo que es cierto, lo necesitaba, pero lo que tú no entiendes es que en este caso no me importa qué es lo que yo sienta o necesite, sólo importa ganar tiempo, todo el tiempo posible para encontrar a tu hijo, Booth.- ella lo miraba y él también. Permanecieron un momento en silencio y luego él asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí importa lo que sientes Huesos, a mí me importa mucho…-

-Booth…-

-Eres mi compañera, te conozco –la tranquilizó -, sólo quiero que estés descansada para este caso. Sé que estuviste muy preocupada con todo este tema de que pensaste que estaba muerto, lo siento, y luego Zack. Después de todo el escándalo que me hiciste… -le dijo sonriendo-… porque no te había llamado entendí que, más allá de que eres capaz de compartimentalizar mi muerte, lo habías pasado mal. Quizás me sentí culpable y pensé que merecías un día de descanso. Lo siento… también.

-Gracias Booth por preocuparte por mí. Hace… -Booth la miraba con una sonrisa, ella miró hacia delante -… hace tiempo que no me hacen sentir… -corrigiéndose -… hace tiempo que no se preocupan por mí. No estoy acostumbrada, es eso. Siempre estuve sola, siempre pude sola, y en estos últimos años me acostumbré a tenerte… y me siento bien. Es como… -continuaba sin mirarlo –me hace bien saber que estás, que puedo confiar –sonrió y lo miró –soy una mujer segura, lo sé. Soy fuerte. Pero a veces me haces sentir más segura, más fuerte… -Booth le sonreía…

-De eso se trata Huesos… De cuidarnos, no de lastimarnos. Se trata de ser un equipo, de tener un mismo objetivo…- ella lo interrumpió con una pregunta:

-que es… -

-un objetivo que es atrapar a los malos. –

-Oh si… ese… claro.-

-¿Es ese objetivo, Huesos? ¿Hay otro?-

-No, es ese Booth. Atrapar a los malos…- sonrieron los dos.

-Bueno, Huesos. Creo que necesitaba esta charla para sentirme mejor. ¿Lista para ir al Jeffersonian y comenzar a ver los huesos de las víctimas?-

-Por supuesto Booth ¿Llamo a Ángela y los demás?- él asintió con un gesto.

-Yo iré al hospital para saber qué es lo que Rebecca tiene. Por cierto, ella no estaba muerta, sólo muy golpeada. Y una cosa más –ella lo miró -, hoy no salí a comprar tu regalo, ya lo había hecho, antes. Hoy simplemente fui hasta tu casa, pero no podía entrar allí en el estado en el que estaba, así que esperé afuera un tiempo, hasta que me encontraste.

-Oh, es cierto Booth. Es hermoso –y le mostró que lo tenía en su mano.

-¿No lo usarás?- ella lo miró y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Él lo tomó de su mano y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. El delfín tomó lugar sobre ella y brilló. Brennan lo miró y sonrió. Luego miró a Booth. Ambos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos en silencio. Una sensación extraña los inundó, pero no dejaron de mirarse. Brennan se preocupó, ella quería a Booth y lo sabía, pero esa sensación en el estómago la había sentido antes, por otros hombres, y le preocupaba sentirla por él, por Booth, su compañero. Booth notó la preocupación en ella y apartó su mirada. Los sentimientos no les parecían algo extraño por lo que no se preocupó, de todas formas no era la primera vez que la veía a Brennan con esos ojos y él lo sabía. Se levantó y le pasó su mano. Ella miró su mano, pero se puso de pie sola. Él sonrió. Ella lo miró con esa misma extrañez que él sentía en ella, así que caminó unos pasos hacia delante para tranquilizarla. Notó que a sus espaldas Brennan no se movía, así que sin voltearse le dijo:  
>-iré a hospital en mi auto, tú ve al Jeffersonian en el tuyo y llama a los demás. Gracias Huesos…<p>

-De nada…- dijo casi de manera imperceptible, pero él escuchó y le respondió:

-y tranquila – se giró hacia ella sonriendo -, somos compañeros, lo sé.- y con mucha galantería se giró y continuó su camino. Ella permaneció en silencio con una sonrisa viéndolo partir. Luego la razón le explicó que se trataba de su amigo y que quererlo le traería problemas. Volvió la preocupación. Se dirigió a su auto, al Jeffersonian. Llamó a los chicos. Les explicó el caso.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado :D<strong>

**por cierto la historia intentare actualizarla dos veces a la semana pero para eso necesito que comentéis. Los días de actualización serian los miércoles y sábado.**


	4. Las victimas Alrededor de Rebeca

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D**

Las víctimas alrededor de Rebecca

Ya en el Instituto de Medicina Legal Ángela, Hodgins, Cam y Brennan estaban analizando los cuerpos de las víctimas del caso. 

-Pareciera que adrede –comenzó Hodgins- colocaron un poco de tierra sobre los pies de las cinco víctimas. Quizás nos estará queriendo decir de dónde es el secuestrador. Tomaré unas muestras y las analizaré de inmediato. Hay, me da mucha bronca que jueguen con nosotros.- tomó unas muestras y las preparó. Ángela habló: 

-cariño, llevaré los cráneos para darles un rostro. Los cuerpos están completos, y las marcas muestran que las cinco víctimas fueron asesinadas. Lo cual seguro ya lo sabías, ¿no? Este maniático nos está facilitando las cosas. Realmente quiere que lo encontremos- terminó de decirlo y por detrás de ella escuchó la voz de Sweet: 

-Cree que es intocable, pero disfruta con todo esto. Me pregunto cómo hará para seguir el caso, es decir, es evidente que presenta psicopatologías que se corresponderían a una obsesión y algún tipo de neurosis avanzada por lo tanto tendrá ganas de poder ver cómo avanzamos o no con el caso, tiene que estar observándonos de algún modo. Si está haciendo esto como favor para el Agente Booth debe tratarse de alguna persona emparentada con algunos de delincuentes que llevó a la cárcel. De esa manera podríamos explicar por qué utiliza la palabra "favor".- 

-Sí Sweet, pero si es un "favor", debería estar agradecido, no debería estar buscando una venganza.- corrigió Ángela. Pero Sweet volvió a hablar: 

-Es por ello que también mencioné obsesión y neurosis, sin decir que es un asesino serial y que es un psicópata.- 

-Que presenta una psicopatología es evidente Sweets –dijo Brennan… él la interrumpió: 

-Sé que detesta la psicología Dra., pero en este caso va a ser necesario porque estamos en un juego que él quiere que lo juguemos bien. Cree que es tan difícil encontrarlo que vamos a lograrlo con mucha suerte en una semana. Debe imaginarse lo planeado que estaría el caso…- La voz de Booth se escuchó detrás. Acababa de llegar: 

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan las víctimas muertas?- 

-Al juzgar por el desgaste óseo que presentan cada una de las víctimas podría decir que todas fueron asesinadas en diferentes años. Esta mujer de aproximadamente 23 años presenta no sólo un desgaste óseo que sugiere una muerte de unos 3 años atrás, sino que además presenta ciertas irregularidades que parecen ser de enfermedades poco comunes, más bien comunes en África. Si observan la diáfisis de algunos de los huesos largos de la víctima podrán ver que parece presentar algún tipo de talasemia o hemoglobinopatía, lo cuál debo analizar.- 

-Oh, si estás diciendo que son enfermedades comunes en África podría confirmarlo con el estudio de la tierra de los pies de esta mujer, si es tierra africana lo sabremos…- dijo Hodgins, Booth lo interrumpió: 

-¿Podría de alguna manera tratarse de algún turista que fue a África y contrajo la enfermedad?- 

-No en este caso, en primer lugar porque los indicadores óseos demuestran que es una mujer africana y las hemoglobinopatías, en su mayoría son hereditarias, por lo que no se contagian, sólo se transmiten a la descendencia. Por otro lado al hacer referencia de algún tipo de talasemia estamos hablando de mutaciones a nivel del ADN, y eso tampoco es contagioso- 

-Por lo tanto podríamos haber hecho un estudio toxicológico de haber tenido algo de tejido y sabríamos qué pudo haber causado la mutación en el ADN.- repuso Cam desde lejos. 

-Que lo tenemos.- dijo Ángela y señaló los ojos de la mujer.- Ahí están los ojos.- 

-Oh por Dios, es cierto.- dijo Sweet. Y Hodgins agregó: 

-y por supuesto que ya lo habíamos notado.- 

-Bien comenzaré con eso entonces.- dijo Cam. Booth concluyó: 

-Esperen, pongamos todas las cosas sobre la mesa. Sabemos entonces que las víctimas fueron asesinadas en diferentes períodos. Se trata de un asesino serial ¿utiliza el mismo patrón en cada muerte?- 

-No, eso es lo sorprendente. La víctima nº 1, la mujer de la que te hablé es africana de aproximadamente 23 años de edad, y quiso que pareciera que fue tortura hasta morir. Aparentemente con una especie de cuchillo le arrancaron la piel, pero ya estaba muerta cuando le hicieron eso. Murió por una bala aquí en el cráneo. De todas formas esto debemos corroborarlo. La víctima nº 2 es un hombre de aproximadamente uno 26 años de edad y no parece presentar trastornos en la formación de hemoglobina, por lo que podríamos descartar algún tipo de talasemia o hemoglobinopatía, pero tiene en su cavidad orbital los ojos, igual que la primer víctima…- 

-Dra. Brennan todas las víctimas tienen los ojos en su sitio. Pero a todas las maltrataron de una manera diferente después de muertas, sin embargo si se fija bien: todas presentan un orificio que propone tratarse de una bala.- dijo Hodgins. 

-Lo que podría sugerir que las víctimas fueron asesinadas antes de que las torturaran, ¿no?- preguntó Ángela. 

-Sí, Ange y por un tiro.- le contestó Hodgins. 

- Lo único que me molesta de este caso es que una de las víctimas es una niña pequeña, ¿la llamamos víctima nº 3, por favor? Si el asesino dejó sus ojos entonces está intentando decir que en el caso la vista, los ojos, son relevante.- dijo Sweet. 

-Si, pero ¿cómo nos ayuda eso?- preguntó Booth. 

-¿Y cómo están seguros que se trata de un hombre?- preguntó Cam. Booth le respondió: 

-Ah, eso… porque en la carta que me dejó hacía referencia de su género al referirse a "él", cuando hablaba de sí mismo. Se refería como si fuera un hombre. Sweets ¿podrías hacer un perfil psicológico del posible asesino?- 

-Sweet, Agente Booth, y sí podría… ¡Claro!- 

-Grandioso.- 

-¿Cómo está Rebecca, Booth?- preguntó Cam. 

-Aún no reacciona. Pero no es grave. Es decir, es grave, en realidad mucho, pero se despertará. Está drogada, eso es lo que la mantiene dormida. Además los médicos se vieron obligados a sedarla por el dolor que sentiría…- 

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó Hodgins. Él le contestó sin mirarlo: 

-No es algo que quiera compartir Hodgins, así que no insistas.- 

-De acuerdo. Entonces iré a analizar la tierra.- 

-Una cosa más. El desgaste de los huesos de las cinco víctimas sugiere que han estado en presencia de un viento muy seco pero constante, ¿puedes ver Hodgins estas marcas?- señaló unas rugosidades la Dra. Brennan, él respondió:

-Si usted descarta algún tipo de enfermedad puedo decir que el ecuador atraviesa África prácticamente por la mitad de su territorio. A ambos lados del ecuador se suceden una zona ecuatorial, dos zonas tropicales, dos desérticas y dos mediterráneas. Los vientos desérticos podrían ser de aquellas características, aunque la climatología no es mi especialidad podría leer un poco de ello, entonces si estamos en lo cierto nuestro asesino nos está pidiendo que nos dirijamos a África, usemos los ojos, y bueno… no me estoy basando en hechos, así que me voy a buscar pruebas. 

-Bien.- respondió Brennan. 

-Sí y yo me voy a buscar identidades, señores. Lo que nos facilitarían las cosas.- agregó Ángela y se fue a su oficina a trabajar. 

-Bueno, a toxicología entonces se irá Cam.- dijo Cam a los demás. 

-Perfil psicológico. Trabajo en ello. Suerte gente.- agregó Sweet y se retiró. Booth les dijo cuando se retiraban "gracias", todos lo miraron y le sonrieron.  
>Brennan continuó observando los esqueletos de las víctimas sin darle aparente importancia a la presencia de Booth, aunque no podía concentrarse con él allí, y nuevamente sentía esa sensación (esto no está bien, Temperance… ¡es Booth!). Booth se acercó a ella y le dijo: <p>

-Huesos, a Rebecca la violaron…- Brennan levantó la mirada y la volvió hacia él con espanto. 

-¿Qué? Oh pobre Rebecca. ¿Pudieron extraer ADN seminal?- 

-Están en ello. Parece que el agresor utilizó profiláctico, así que no sabemos qué nos ayudará para apresarlo.-

-Oh Booth lo vamos a hacer pagar por todo, lo prometo.- 

-Lo sé Huesos. Es sólo que… no se lo digas a nadie, ¿Sí?- Ella notó que algo no le decía: 

-Aja, no se lo diré a nadie. Pero hay algo más que quieres decirme pero no me lo dices… ¿No?- él le sonrió triste. 

-Ya sabes leer mis movimientos corporales, ¿eh, Huesos? Sí, hay algo que no te he dicho porque me da mucha bronca, ya ni siquiera sé cómo tomar este caso, sólo quiero matar a ese hijo de puta y no dejar que la justicia se haga cargo, sólo yo quiero matarlo y hacer justicia por mis manos. 

-No, Booth, sabes que así no funciona esto.- 

-Lo sé Huesos. Mira esto… léelo.- le pasó una carta. Ella la tomó, él le dijo que el asesino lo había dejado en la puerta de su casa. La nota decía "quería saber cómo se sentía la vagina de la madre de tu hijo, así que tuve sexo con ella. No pensé que se resistiría tanto, aún después de haberla drogado intentaba pelear, sin entender que su pelea me excitaba aún más. Si yo fuera tú tendría muchos hijos con esta puta, muy profunda su vagina, muy linda… Espero probar la de tu nueva novia también Agente Booth, así que cuídela… la Dra. Brennan me atrae aún más. Quizás su próximo hijo tenga mis ojos". Brennan leía horrorizada. No lo podía creer ni podía intentar ponerse en el lugar de Booth. Ahora entendía por qué él había dicho que quería hacer justicia con sus propias manos. Ella lo miró. 

-Debes darle esto a Sweet, Booth, es importante para el perfil.-

-Lo sé Huesos, está en una carpeta que le dejé sobre su escritorio. Lo único que quiero es atrapar a este hijo de puta y hacerlo pagar.- 

-Con justicia… de forma legal.- 

-Por supuesto, no dejaré que me convierta en lo que es él. En cuanto a la última parte de la nota, Huesos. Creo que entiendes que tendrás custodia siempre y estarás conmigo siempre… ¿sí?- 

-Sí, Booth. Esta vez no me opondré, no diré nada. Sólo aceptaré.-

-bien.-

**Bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios :D**


	5. dos capitulos :P

**Ola agradezco sus comentarios y hoy les dejo 2 capítulos seguidos :P, que lo disfruten ^^**

**El General Radick, y el pasado de Booth**

Bien entrada la mañana casi ya cerca del medio día volvieron a reunirse en el Jeffersonian para compartir datos del caso. Comenzó Hodgins: 

-Bueno, evidentemente la mujer que presentaba una aparente hemoglobinopatía era africana, lo curioso es que la tierra que encontré en los pies de todas las víctimas es del mismo lugar. 

-Bien Hodgins tiene razón, ahora gracias a los ojos que dejó en la cavidad obital de las víctimas pude saber de qué enfermedad se trata. En efecto la víctima nº1… - Cam fue interrumpida por Ángela: 

- Que tiene que dejar de ser la víctima nº 1 para ser Niló Ndjembé… -todos miraron a Ángela -… ¿Qué? Concuerda con la base de datos y con mi dibujo, es todo chicos- 

-Bien – continuó Cam sonriendo al principio, luego adquirió seriedad -… se trata de una Hemoglobinopatía C que se caracteriza por la sustitución del ácido glutámico de la posición 6 de la cadena beta por lisina. Es propia del África Occidental, característica de la raza negra- 

-Bien, y ella vivía en el África Occidental en Nigeria para ser más específica. Lo curioso de su vida es que no era una simple africana sino que con regularidad se involucraba con ciertas "actividades militares" y viajaba a Kosovo en Serbia…- 

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó Booth. Todos miraron algo extrañados. Hodgins habló: 

-Wow… en este momento te debo preguntar por qué esa pregunta y ¿significa algo para ti que haya hecho ciertas tareas para la milicia, que tuvo hemoglobinopatía C o que realizó viajes a Serbia? ¿o todo junto significa algo?- Booth se dirigió hacia otro lugar. Brennan lo siguió. Los demás esperaron a que terminaran de hablar y volvieran. 

-Booth ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Brennan. Booth la miró y bajó la cabeza, negó con un movimiento y volvió a mirarla… Ella escuchaba que repetía "coincidencia, tiene que ser una coincidencia". –No Booth, no debe ser coincidencia. Dime qué sucede.- 

-Huesos, ¿te acuerdas…? ¿Te acuerdas del caso que resolvimos de Kent el militar que había matado a una familia… -Brennan lo interrumpió

- sí me acuerdo del caso, y recuerdo que detuvimos a los culpables también.- Booth continuó: 

-Luego, durante el funeral, es decir, al final yo te conté algo muy personal. Algo que lo mantenía en secreto… algo que pocos saben. Te conté que me habían enviado a Kosovo a matar a un serbio, el General Radik ya que yo era el mejor francotirador… 

-Sí y recuerdo que me dijiste que era responsable de la muerte de 232 personas porque intentaba purificar étnicamente a su país y que destruía aldeas y además, me dijiste que habían pruebas y evidencias que confirmaban que era un asesino.- 

-Sí, y también te dije que lo maté durante el cumpleaños de su hijo. Me parece demasiada coincidencia que esa mujer esté relacionada con Kosovo, que hayan secuestrado a mi hijo… 

-Sí Booth, pero por qué te diría el secuestrador que le habías hecho "un favor". Si es el hijo del General al que mataste no estará agradecido…- 

-No lo sé Huesos, quizás fue un favor porque mi acto fue el que lo impulsó a ver el mundo de la manera en que lo ve, no lo sé, no soy él, no estoy dentro de su mente retorcida ¡Huesos!- 

-¿Qué? Te entiendo, tienes razón… pudo haber sido él… Booth…- Booth caminaba de un lado a otro y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, como tomándosela para intentar arrancársela, cosa que no hizo. Los demás observaban desde lejos la escena sin entender demasiado qué era lo que sucedía. Veían que la Dra. Brennan se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de los brazos e intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero Booth no podía sentirse mejor. Nunca lo habían visto así. Booth había perdido el control, incluso pareció llorar en el momento en que abrazaba a la Dra. 

-Oh Dios, esto tiene que ser grave chicos. No quiero ver así a Booth. Tenemos que dar lo mejor, de lo mejor para resolver esto.- dijo Ángela. Todos asintieron y decidieron no perder tiempo y buscar más evidencia mientras Booth se tranquilizaba. Se fueron a seguir con el trabajo.

**Cap5 ¿Booth es el responsable?**

Brennan sentía cómo lloraba al abrazarla y cada vez la abrazaba con más fuerza. Ella no pudo aguantar ver y sentirlo así. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró con él. Nunca, ninguno de los dos se había quebrado de ese modo. Nunca había visto más que pocas lágrimas en el rostro de su compañero, y ahora parecía que él no entendía nada. Por supuesto, se trataba de su hijo, y no sólo de Parker, sino que además el caso estaba relacionado, aparentemente, con el pasado del francotirador Booth, un pasado que lo atormentaba.

Booth no hacía más que llorar de amargura. No podía evitar pensar que su hijo fue secuestrado por su culpa, que Rebecca fue violada por su culpa… y secretamente pensaba que quizás merecía estar muerto él, pero no era justo meterse con su hijo. La situación era insoportable para Booth, se sentía responsable de cada segundo que Parker sufría, se sentía responsable de la locura de este asesino, de las cinco víctimas, de Rebecca. Sentía miedo… mucho miedo. 

Mientras la abrazaba, escuchaba cómo él llorando repetía para sí mismo, pero en voz alta que tenía miedo, que no quería que mataran a su hijo. Le pedía perdón a Rebecca, y sólo la abrazaba a Brennan. Ella lloraba porque le dolía verlo así, nunca más quería ver así a su amigo.

Nunca más. 

-Booth vamos a saber dónde está Parker, ya estamos muy cerca de saber quién lo tiene, y pasó menos de un día, no lo va a matar, lo vamos a encontrar. Booth te prometo, te juro que va a vivir – intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero él negaba con la cabeza y sólo la abrazaba, como si ella fuera lo único bueno que le quedaba. 

Tras unos minutos más de lágrimas Brennan sintió que Booth volvía a la realidad, que intentaba no llorar… que dejaba de abrazarla con tanta fuerza. Entonces ella sintió cómo su corazón nuevamente adquiría su pulso normal, y cómo ella también se tranquilizaba. Pero ambos seguían abrazados. Después de un tiempo hasta la respiración de su amigo se normalizaba y ya no parecía que estuviera desesperado. 

Booth dejó de abrazarla y la miró algo avergonzado. Ella lo abrazó nuevamente con fuerza y le dijo al oído: -no me importa que hayas llorado, Booth. Sigues siendo el mismo hombre que conozco, sigues siendo fuerte, y ahora más que antes me siento segura cuando te tengo cerca.- y sintió cómo él la abrazaba con más fuerza. 

Ya por la tarde se juntaron de nuevo todos para decir los resultados. Comenzó Hodgins nuevamente. 

-La tierra pertenece a una región de Nigeria. Su política es muy inestable y constantemente se producen homicidios que nunca llegan a ser resueltos. Las cinco víctimas tenían en común que conocían a una persona, en realidad a una familia de gitanos que vivían en Kosovo, no sólo a una persona sino a una familia entera conocían o se relacionaban de una u otra forma. Vivían en un campamento de refugiados de Zitkovci provincia de Kosovo. Todos murieron. El último miembro de la familia relacionada con las víctimas y que fue visto con vida es una niña de unos… aproximadamente cuatro años llamada Jenita Mehmeti y que parece ser nuestra víctima nº 3.- 

-y que además pude saber que la envenenaron con plomo… a la víctima nº 3- agregó Cam. 

-y sí, nuestra víctima nº 3 según la base de datos es Jenita Mehmeti, una niña del mismo campamento y de Kosovo. Sólo dice que la muerte nunca fue totalmente esclarecida.- 

-Bien yo puedo agregar que según los datos que estuve viendo aquí con los chicos y el patrón del asesino se trata de una persona trastornada, un psicópata impulsivo, violento y desinhibido frente al miedo. A todas sus víctimas les dio un tiro seco en la cabeza… 

-Como lo haría un francotirador, ¿no?- preguntó Booth. Sweet lo miró 

-Es cierto, del mismo modo. Es más, pareciera ser que el asesino conoce o es francotirador, porque los disparos se encuentran casi a la misma altura.- 

-Cam ¿la niña murió por el disparo o por envenenamiento?- preguntó Ángela. 

-Pregúntaselo a Brennan, yo no lo sé.- 

-Por el disparo, todas las víctimas murieron por el disparo.- contestó Brennan. 

-Pero si estaba siendo envenenada con plomo entonces planeaban matarla de todas formas.- replicó Ángela. 

-Es posible, como dijo Hodgins, la estabilidad política allí es frágil, quién sabe por qué la querrían muerta, quizás sólo se trata de un asunto racial.- le contestó Cam. Ángela asintió. 

-Y entonces ¿a qué conclusión llegamos?- preguntó Hodgins. Booth respondió: 

-Llegamos a la conclusión que se trata del hijo de un General de Kosovo que murió tras recibir un disparo en la cabeza por un francotirador el día de su cumpleaños y quiere venganza. Aquí tengo el historial del caso. Revísenlo. – se los pasó. Sweet lo tomó. –Huesos y yo iremos a ver qué encontró el FBI.-


	6. nunca te traicionare

**CAP6**

Booth y Brennan subieron al auto del FBI para dirigirse hacia allá. Brennan preguntó:  
>-¿Qué se supone que tienen que decirnos? ¿Hay algún avance que ellos tienen y nosotros no sabemos? O simplemente ¿vamos a darles los resultados que hemos obtenido?-<br>-No, es decir, tenemos que darles nuestros resultados… tus resultados para ser exacto y buscar en la base de datos del FBI la vida y muerte del General Radik para conocer al menos el nombre de su hijo. Además quiero saber si no dejaron un mensaje para mí o que se refiera a mi hijo, para que al menos me quede un poco tranquilo.-  
>-Entiendo, ¿quién está cuidando de Rebecca? ¿Quién se encargará de hacer los análisis referentes a la violación? ¿Será gente confiable o sólo médicos forenses? Porque realmente Booth, no quiero que nos mientan o no sean cuidadosos con los estudios, cualquier parte del trabajo de este tipo podría ser una pista, y lamentablemente, incluso en el cuerpo de ella pudo haber dejado pistas para el caso. Escucha, sé que es difícil, si quieres déjame toda esta parte a mí…<br>-No, Huesos, no hace falta. Me encargaré yo también y no te dejaré sola en esto. Los dos juntos seguiremos, ¿está bien? Yo estoy bien, mejor. Creo que –la miró sonriendo-, necesitaba llorar… y ahora que ya lo hice, bueno, me siento mucho mejor. ¿Lo ves, Huesos? Ahora estamos a manos, cuando estás asustada me abrazas, cuando estoy asustado te abrazo.- Brennan sonrió.  
>-Sí, Booth. Siempre estaré. Por cierto, siempre te lo pregunté, pero nunca te lo dije.-<br>-¿Qué, Huesos?-  
>-Yo nunca te traicionaría, ¿lo sabes, no?-<br>-Me juego la vida, Huesos… la vida.- ambos sonrieron.  
>Llegaron al edificio del FBI, entraron. Booth se dirigió hacia un compañero y habló con él. Brennan observaba a todas las personas que se encontraban allí dentro (si el asesino sigue de cerca de Booth para conocer nuestros avances podría estar aquí…)pensaba Brennan. Continuaba mirando hasta que sintió que la tomaban por detrás, se giró rápidamente pero Booth le sostuvo el brazo.<br>-¡Wow Huesos! ¿Qué sucede? Soy yo…-  
>-Oh lo siento, Booth. Estoy algo…<br>-Si, todos lo estamos. Vamos a mi oficina.- Brennan asintió. Se fueron a la oficina de Booth. Él comenzó a hablar:  
>-Mira el Dr. Marguest es el encargado de revisar a Rebecca, me dieron su historial y parece que es un hombre prestigioso, un excelente médico forense, y tiene título y especializaciones de psiquiatría médico-legal, por lo que, si le explicamos el caso podría fijarse, en mi opinión, con mucho cuidado cada detalle, ya que parece un experto en el área.-<br>-No lo sé Booth, prefiero que le designen un Dr. del Jeffersonian, tengo más confianza.-  
>-No, Huesos. En el Jeffersonian, en el FBI, ya nos han traicionado allí dentro, prefiero que se encargue una persona imparcial, que no sea de nuestro ámbito. Si me están observando pueden estar o contigo o aquí ¿Me entiendes, no?.-<br>-Claro, es cierto ¿Cómo harás para decirle al asesino que ya sabes quién es? No hay forma de que se comuniquen a menos que él desee acercarse a ti… ¿Cómo haremos, Booth?-  
>-No lo sé, imaginé que los cuerpos nos lo dirían.-<br>-Es que debe ser así. Ya te dije, cada cuerpo tuvo una muerte diferente por lo tanto… -Brennan giró la cabeza fuera de la oficina de Booth. Sus ojos parecían extrañados al observar una noticia que pasaba al otro lado de allí. Se levantó y se dirigió afuera para escucharla. Booth la siguió. Ambos se colocaron delante del televisor que el FBI mantenía encendido en canales de noticias. Ambos oían: "Aparentemente fue un corte en el cuello, el asesino primero le disparó en la cabeza, en el lóbulo temporal y luego, una vez muerta, le cortó de forma minuciosa el cuello. Lo que es más increíble es que el asesino esperó junto al cadáver que lo encontraran. Al llegar allí la policía no se resistió y se entregó con una sonrisa. El hombre resultó ser un serbio y dijo que su trabajo era una pista para el FBI. El departamento del FBI se dirigió al lugar y llevó al asesino… " Al escuchar esto Booth moría de bronca. Cuando llegó al FBI nadie le dijo que tenían a un asesino en la sala de interrogatorios, estaba furioso. Brennan continuó oyendo al periodista: "… aquí vienen el Dr. Black ¿podría explicarnos qué pasó?..." el Dr. contestaba "… sí, la víctima fue asesinada con un tiro en la cabeza, pero luego el atacante se acercó a esta mujer de unos 30 años y comenzó a cortar los nervios del plexo braquial. El plexo braquial es un conjunto de nervios que se enervan a la zona axilar por decirlo de un modo sencillo. Por supuesto que algo así mataría a una persona, pero no había necesidad de ello, pues la víctima ya se encontraba muerta. Lo hizo por entretenimiento…"

-Booth, una de las víctimas tiene el mismo daño que se menciona en las noticias. Por ello al ver la imagen del asesinato en tu oficina llamó mi atención. Una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años de edad fue asesinada de un tiro en la cabeza, pero luego comprometieron su plexo braquial y cada uno de los nervios. Esto nos quiere decir que la siguiente pista lo debemos buscar en ese cuerpo. Booth, el asesino nos observa. Nos guía paso a paso y tiene un grupo de seguidores que le son fieles. Imagínate si el agresor permaneció en el lugar del homicidio debe de ser muy fiel ¿Cómo es que no se te informó al respecto?-  
>-Eso lo averiguaremos…- dijo Booth y se dirigió hacia sus colegas muy enojado. Luego Brennan los siguió a la sala de interrogatorios. Desde fuera observaban a un hombre sentado esperando para hablar con el Agente Booth.<br>-Disculpa Booth, no estaba en el momento que llegaste y el agente con el que hablaste no está relacionado con el tema. Sólo los mejores nos estamos encargando de esto, y los novatos se dirigen a las calles, tú entiendes. Te pido perdón. Sabes que no fue mi intención dejarte al margen, entiendo por lo que estás pasando.-  
>-Bien iré a hablar.- dijo Booth.<p>

-No, Booth, irá la Dra. Brennan. Quiere hablar con ella y no hay discusión.-  
>-Bien Booth, iré yo. Confía en mí…- Booth negaba con la cabeza pero ella apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y le sonrió. Él asintió con un gesto. Ella entró.<br>-¿Quería hablar conmigo?-  
>-Sí. No voy a decirle mucho. Sólo una cosa. Fíjese el recorrido que sigue el nervio mediano del plexo braquial. Al final encontrará algo.-<br>-De todas las víctimas la única que no tenía tejidos pero que mantenía sus nervios intactos era una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años. Sabíamos que era relevante pero no habíamos pensado cómo situarlo. La zona del cuello de la víctima se encontraba barnizada. Es una técnica muy mala para conservar esas estructuras.-  
>-Pero duró lo suficiente para que Ud. lo viera Dra. Brennan, nos conformamos con eso.-<br>-¿Quiénes?-  
>-Algunos.-<br>-Tendrá cadena perpetua por haber matado a una mujer inocente.-  
>-Oh, ya veo ¿Inocente? ¿Sólo por qué fue asesinada? Le sorprenderá saber que no era inocente y que fue una de las que participó en el secuestro. No es que seamos justos, es sólo que estaba dudando si darnos lealtad porque le… emm… ¿cómo lo digo sin que el padre se ofenda? Le molestaba ver cómo lloraba el niño cada vez que escuchaba a cuántos había matado su padre. Tenemos 49 hermosos asesinatos, y cada uno de ellos es contado a la criaturita.- Brennan lo miró horrorizada y la pegó una piña con mucha fuerza en la boca. El asesino rió y no se detuvo hasta que ella salió fuera.<p>

Booth miraba hacia abajo, pero no maldecía ni se quejaba.  
>-Booth, lo siento, realmente lo siento…- Brennan se acercó para abrazarlo pero él la apartó y negó con su cabeza. Ella no insistió. -¿Qué quieres hacer?-<br>-Quiero que sigamos investigando. Tú ve al Jeffersonian y yo me quedaré aquí.-  
>-No traje el auto conmigo, tomaré un taxi.- Él negó con un gesto y le dio sus llaves.<br>-Ve en mi auto.-  
>-Dijiste que no me dejarías sola, Booth…- él la miró y le sonrió. Ella continuó: -si necesitas me voy y te dejo un tiempo solo, pero después vuelvo. No quiero dejarte solo…-<br>-Entonces no es que no quieres estar sola, sino que no quieres dejarme solo.-  
>-Que es casi lo mismo, Booth. Sabes que no soy buena hablando ni alentando a las personas. Es más, en verdad no sé qué decirte, pero simplemente no quiero dejarte… es eso. Lo siento, ojalá supiera cómo hacer para que te sintieras mejor, Booth.- él pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y tomó el delfín, abrazándola.<br>-Ya lo haces, Huesos. Ya lo haces…- ambos sonrieron.  
>-Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya?-<br>-No, quédate conmigo, pero sin hablar, ¿sí? Necesito pensar.-  
>-De acuerdo.- Booth la soltó y se sentó callado sobre su escritorio. Ella lo acompañó en silencio.<p>

**CHICAS CREO QUE EMPEZARE A ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIAS MAS SEGUIDO, PORQUE SI SIGO ASI JAMAS LA TARMINARE JEJEJEJE, BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ^^**


	7. EL CUELLO DE LA VICTIMA

**CAP7.-El cuello de la víctima**

Luego de un tiempo que Booth no mencionó palabra alguna. Brennan se acercó y le dijo  
>-Booth, entiendo que esto te tiene mal, en verdad te entiendo y te acompaño, no sabes lo mal que me pone verte así, pero mientras tú piensas yo pierdo la posibilidad de analizar a la víctima. Zack ya no está, así que me necesitan a mí en el Jeffersonian, debemos ir allá. Sigue pensando en mi oficina si lo necesitas, pero también debemos buscar el informe de la vida de Radik, y el de su hijo. Booth, no perdamos tiempo.-<br>-Tienes razón, que idiota soy. Es cierto. Vamos, Huesos.- él se levantó y ella lo tomó del brazo:  
>-No eres idiota, nunca pienses eso.- Booth intentó sonreír, pero ni siquiera pudo fingirlo. Realmente se sentía mal.<br>Ambos se dirigieron a buscar la información. La obtuvieron. Fueron hacia el auto y luego al Jeffersonian.  
>Una vez en la Institución bajaron del auto, Booth no había hablado en todo el viaje, era extraño. Brennan lo observaba, no sabía qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, sólo quería abrazarlo pero su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que era su compañero, que no tenía que sentir ese sentimiento hacia él, que le traería problemas. Booth notó que ella lo observaba sin entender bien por qué no podía dejar de verlo, sin entender por qué sentía aquello. Él la miró a los ojos y pudo ver en los ojos de la Dra. aquello que la tenía intranquila. Bajando la mirada para no incomodarla le preguntó:<br>-¿Qué sucede, Huesos? ¿Por qué me miras?- ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo en voz baja:  
>-No lo sé, Booth.- Él se acercó a ella. Brennan volvió a mirarlo (¡Eh Booth! Oh por Dios… no te acerques, tanto…) –Supongo…eeeh… que me tiene mal que estés así, Booth. No estoy acostumbrada a verte de este modo. Por lo general soy yo…- él la interrumpió con una pregunta:<br>-¿Es eso, Temperance?- (¿Temperance? Hay, Booth… No te hagas el lindo… por favor…) ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Él sonrió y miró hacia el suelo.  
>-¿Qué te pasa, por qué te alejas?-<br>-Booth, no está bien.- Booth la miró manteniendo esa sonrisa.  
>-Tienes razón, no está bien que hablemos de esto cuando yo estoy mal. Debo pensar en mi hijo… No debería estar pensando en esto… - la señaló a ella y luego se señaló él. Brennan se sintió muy incómoda…<br>-¿Qué es "esto"? Booth… no hay nada que tengamos que pensar que nos involucre. Creí que había quedado claro que éramos compañeros y que…  
>-Tranquila, ¿Huesos? Te sientes mejor si te llamo "Huesos".- volvió a sonreír. –Huesos, te conozco… sé lo que te pasa. Pero no quiero incomodarte… Vamos.- Ella lo miraba sorprendida. Vio cómo Booth se giraba para dirigirse al Jeffersonian. Tenía ganas de que no se fuera, de seguir hablando, sabía que no debía sentir aquello. Sin pensarlo lo tomó del brazo y lo giró hacia ella. Él la miró y ella permaneció viéndolo. Luego volvió a ser racional…<br>-¿Qué es lo que me pasa, Booth? Porque yo no lo entiendo…- le dijo. Él sonrió.  
>-Siempre me haces sonreír, ¿te has dado cuenta?- ella rió:<br>-Quizás lo hacen todas las mujeres.-  
>-Naaah, no todas las mujeres. – volvió a reír. –Huesos, no creo que tenga que explicarte yo qué es lo que te pasa, si aún no te has dado cuenta, ya lo harás.- Ella soltó el brazo de su ¿compañero? Miró hacia el suelo:<br>-Booth, no quiero que me paseee… -hizo silencio, él la miró -… debo ser sincera Booth. No quiero sentir… - lo miró, él la observaba –no quiero sentirte… teee…. Tenemos que…-  
>-Tranquila, Huesos…- volvió a reír. –Tranquila, no te estoy pidiendo que digas algo, no te sientas forzada a decirlo. Ven.- le pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y caminaron juntos hasta el Jeffersonian. Ella miró hacia el suelo todo el recorrido y no hablaron, pero era justamente aquello que él había hecho lo que ella esperaba que hiciera.<br>Cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada del Jeffersonian Brennan le dijo a Booth:  
>-Llamé a los chicos cuando estabas en tu oficina y les dije que avanzaran todo lo posible con el cadáver de la víctima que tenía comprometido el plexo braquial…-<br>-que es…-  
>-El plexo braquial procede por el cuello, la axila y el brazo. Se encarga de inervar a los músculos del miembro superior, con la excepción del músculo trapecio que es inervado por el nervio accesorio espinal, y un área de la piel cercana a la axila inervada por el nervio intercostobraquial.-<br>-Huesos…-  
>-Lo siento, Booth, intentaré decirlo de otra manera. Los elementos que constituyen el plexo braquial van, desde el cuello, hasta el brazo, formando raíces, que se tornan en troncos, ramos, fascículos y finalmente en los nervios terminales.-<br>-Está bien, mejor no me lo expliques, ¿sí? Porque no me ayudas, ahora iremos dentro y Cam se encargará de decírmelo en castellano.-  
>-Lo siento, lo intento, Booth.-<br>-Lo sé huesos.- ambas entraron y se dirigieron dónde estaban los demás para que les hablaran del caso.-

Una vez dentro les explicaron todo lo sucedido a los demás y Brennan les contó lo que había hablado con el asesino:  
>-… me dijo que me fijara en el recorrido del nervio mediano y que obtendría respuestas. No sé si se refiere al nervio en sí, el que se encuentra en la víctima o si quiere simplemente que relacione el recorrido con calles o no lo sé, con algo…-<br>-Mire Dra., ya tenemos descartados a dos cuerpos que nos han dado respuesta. La víctima nº1 y la víctima nº 3. Ahora analicemos a la víctima nº4 que es la que tiene compromiso con el plexo.- dijo Hodgins. Cam prosiguió:  
>-Bien. El tronco secundario anteroexterno actúa como raíz externa del nervio mediano, así como el tronco secundario anterointerno actúa como raíz interna del mismo. Ambas raíz se anastomosan para formar el nervio mediano. Dicho nervio atraviesa la parte inferior de la cavidad axilar, desciende luego por el conducto braquial, hasta el conducto braquial interno, pasando entre los haces del pronador redondo y luego por detrás del arco del flexor común superficial de los dedos. ¿A alguien le dice algo?- Todos se miraron.<br>-A mí seguro que nada.- dijo Ange.  
>-Yo no entendí de qué hablan, si me lo explicaran al menos algo, quizás podría comprenderlo.- dijo Booth. Cam los miró.<p>

-Es difícil de explicar chicos. Estoy hablando del recorrido del nervio mediano que se forma aproximadamente por la zona inferior del cuello, lo cual no es preciso pero lo digo para que tengan una idea. Termino de nombrar algunos de los músculos que atraviesa el nervio mediano durante su recorrido, los cuales son músculos del brazo y se dirige al antebrazo. El pronador redondo y el flexor superficial de los dedos son músculos de la cara anterior del ante brazo.-  
>-No, no te gastes Cam, no lo entiendo. Pero si ustedes pueden llegar a algo avísenme. Iré a ver los expedientes que tengo, aquí definitivamente no podré hacer mucho.- dijo Booth y se retiró.<br>-Bien – continuó Brennan -, luego de pasar por detrás del arco del flexor superficial desciende por el antebrazo aplicado a la cara profunda del músculo flexor superficial en el intersticio entre el flexor largo del pulgar y el flexor profundo de los dedos. En la muñeca atraviesa el conducto carpiano y llega a la palma de la mano donde se divide en 5 ramas.-  
>-Sí. Entonces podríamos decir que si nace de la unión de dos troncos podría sugerir que dos calles se unen y forman una calle principal.- comenzó a decir Ángela. Hodgins continuó:<br>-eso si se tratara de calles.-  
>-Bien supongámoslo entonces.- dijo Cam.- Ángela continúa.-<br>-Está bien. Entonces tendríamos que buscar una calle principal que surge de la unión de dos calles secundarias. Pero esta calle principal atraviesa…

-¿La parte inferior de la cavidad axilar?- dijo Brennan.-¿Sí cariño?… lo dudo. La función de la cavidad axilar es, entre otras, permitir la unión del miembro superior al tórax, ¿no?-Así es.- afirmó Cam. Ángela continuó.-Entonces deberíamos buscar una calle que fuera principal, formada por la unión de dos calles secundarias y que sirviera para unir un sitio muy concurrido con otro que adquiriera una forma más cuadrangular. No sé si me estoy explicando. No sé si el asesino lo dirá en metáforas o literalmente. Pero un sitio muy concurrido podría ser alargado y más bien vertical, lo que podría adoptar una forma de brazo, y una zona más cuadrangular podría ser un tronco de los seres humanos, es decir el tórax.-Oh, cómo te amo nena ¿No es excelente?- dijo Hodgins. –Podría ser. Sólo tengo que buscar en el mapa de Washington D.C. dónde hay algún sitio como ese y que la calle esté relacionada con el medio de algo o sea mediano, no lo sé.-Sí, sería algo complicado y muy pensado por parte del asesino. Por lo tanto podríamos entender que está jugando realmente con nosotros ¿Qué creen que haya en ese sitio donde está queriendo que lleguemos? ¿Creen que sea donde está Parker?- preguntó Brennan. Sweet le contestó:-No Dra. Llegarán a Parker luego de descifrar las pistas que dejó en los cinco cuerpos. Si estamos en lo correcto, ya hemos descartado tres de ellos. Quizás allá encontremos otra pista.-

-Sí, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que la pista que nos llevó hacia esta víctima Brennan la escuchó en la tv y por pura casualidad. Si el asesino se maneja de ese modo debemos estar alerta a cada indicio que nos dé.- dijo Cam.  
>-Es cierto, pero antes de perder tiempo buscando en el mapa de Washington debemos descartar la posibilidad de que la pista no está en el cadáver o sobre el nervio mediano. Él había dicho que dejaría los cuerpos para que yo descubriera de qué se trataba.- dijo Brennan. –Cam ve a revisar entonces.-<br>-De acuerdo.- Cam se dirigió, en realidad algo molesta porque Brennan le dio la orden como si se tratara de su jefa, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque era Parker quien estaba en peligro.


	8. 2 CAPITULOS

**Gracias por los comentarios y voy a empezar a actualizar casi a diario o día intercalado :P**

**Cap8.-La familia del asesino... ¿Sus nombres tienen importancia?**

Los demás continuaron discutiendo el tema. Hodgins habló:

- Bien en la computadora podemos ver las calles principales de Washington. Ahora, todo esto tendría sentido si se tratara de Washington y no de Virginia o Maryland que son estados que rodean Washington.- 

-Bien, por algo hay que empezar.- dijo Brennan. 

-Esperen. Dijiste cariño –comenzó Ángela nuevamente -, que… bueno en realidad lo dijo Cam, da igual. La cuestión es que según la explicación que le dieron a Booth el plexo braquial tiene una posición en la parte inferior del cuello, lo que podría sugerir sur, ¿no? Maryland está al sur de Washington.- 

-Sí, así como también está al este y norte.- corrigió Brennan. Ángela la miró: 

-Es cierto. Bueno no soy experta en geografía, sólo digo lo que recuerdo cariño, pero es cierto, no sólo está al sur.- Sweet los miraba sin entender mucho (Wow, realmente son superdotados… Incluso Ange, tiene mucha imaginación…). 

-Bien, entonces podríamos decir que…- comenzó Brennan pero fue interrumpida por Cam. 

-Brennan, mira esto.- la llamó. Todos se dirigieron a la víctima. Observaron: el nervio medio de la víctima estaba algo esponjoso. No era normal. Cam dijo: 

-Pareciera que ha estado sumergido en agua durante mucho tiempo.- 

-¿Crees que murió ahogada?- preguntó Ángela. 

-Podría ser…- dijo Cam. 

-No, no podría ser. No nos olvidemos que todas las víctimas murieron de un tiro en la cabeza, podría ser que después de muerta la arrojaron al agua.- corrigió Brennan. Asintieron. Hodgins habló: 

-Quizás nos está diciendo que tenemos que buscar en cosas relacionadas con agua… podría facilitarnos el hecho de saber que…- escucharon la voz de Booth que volvía. 

-Miren esto. El hijo del General se llama Podgorica. Se casó con una estadounidense de nombre Virginia Potomac. Tuvieron una hija de nombre Maryland, que lleva el apellido de su padre, Radik…- Hodgins lo interrumpió: 

-¿Estás diciendo que el apellido de su mujer es Potomac?- 

-Sí, ¿te dice algo?- 

-Pues me dice mucho. Miren esto.- Hodgins se dirigió a la computadora. Les mostró el recorrido de unos ríos que atravesaban Washington. Dos de ellos eran afluentes de uno principal. 

-Bueno, explícate.- le dijo Cam. Hodgins comenzó. 

-Por favor, explícate para que yo lo pueda entender.- dijo Booth. 

-De acuerdo. Washington se encuentra rodeado por los estados de Maryland al sudeste, noreste y noroeste; Maryland, como el nombre de la hija, y también está D.C está rodeado por el estado de Virginia al oeste, como el nombre de la esposa; tanto Maryland como Virginia, que son estados vecinos de Washington tienen un límite que los separa unos de otros el cual es el cauce del río Potomac. El mismo apellido de la mujer del asesino: Potomac. Pero lo que es más interesante es que el Distrito, Washington, tiene tres principales afluentes naturales: el río Potomac, el río Anacostia y Rock Creek. El río Anacostia y Rock Creek son afluentes del río Potomac. Es decir que podrían actuar como dos calles secundarias que se unen a una principal. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.- 

-Además – dijo Sweet. –La mujer se llama Virginia y la hija Maryland. Eso nos demuestra que no nos estamos equivocando.- 

-Ahora yo me pregunto ¿La mujer es cómplice o el hijo de puta lo tenía todo planeado e hizo lo posible para conquistar a una mujer con ese nombre?- preguntó Booth. 

–Es demasiado. Agente Booth, realmente lo odia.- dijo Sweet, Booth lo miró muy molesto. 

-Lo sé, Sweets. Lo sé, no soy idiota. Y aunque lo fuera ya me habría dado cuenta.- 

-Entonces tenemos que ver cómo todo se relaciona. El nervio mediano de la víctima estaba pútrido por el prolongado tiempo bajo agua, lo que el asesino nos dejó como pista para que nos interesáramos en los ríos de Washington D.C. Si llegamos hasta este punto él está seguro de que nosotros conocemos su identidad y de que por ello podremos relacionar la información que nos está dejando luego de haber investigado a su familia. Por lo tanto, para su juego estamos yendo bien. Si su mujer y su hija tienen aquellos nombres, eso nos sugiere que realmente se trata de Washington y que realmente se trata del río Potomac.- dijo Brennan intentando asimilar toda la información que estaba obteniendo. 

-Bien, yo voy a necesitar el nervio mediano para ver si puedo determinar algún específico cerca del río.- dijo Hodgins. Cam agregó: 

-Sí, ve y hazlo rápido. Ángela y yo iremos a buscar información que nos diga algo acerca de la importancia de este río. Brennan ve a mirar los huesos, a ver si encuentras algo. Booth sigue buscando por tu lado, si necesitas a Brennan, llévala y Sweet ve a intentar descartar o no a la mujer y a la hija como cómplices o sospechosas.- 

-De acuerdo.- contestaron y se retiraron.

**Cap9.- La víctima se llamaba Donna Adams**

-Booth creo que será mejor que tú busques por tu lado y yo me quede aquí porque no entiendes nada de todo esto que es el recorrido del nervio mediano y sólo te confundes- comenzó a decir Brennan y Booth sólo la miraba con una sonrisa seductora a la Dra. mientras intentaba evitarlo -… ¿qué? Booth… no estoy queriendo evitarte… ¿por qué me miras de ese modo?- Booth se acercó a ella: 

-¿Por qué me evitas de ese modo? Tampoco me parece justo. Si quieres me voy, te dejo sola. Pero habíamos dicho que no estarías sola. De todas formas, Huesos, no tienes imaginación para sacar conclusiones respecto a qué podría ser el recorrido del nervio ese, y qué es lo que el asesino quiere que entendamos, así que deja de evitarme y permíteme estar a tu lado… como compañeros, lo sé, pero al menos te estaré cuidando, ¿no? Yo me quedo tranquilo y tú dejas de sentirme una amenaza.- al decir esto último se acercó a ella casi al punto de besarla.

Brennan se corrió hacia atrás y chocó la computadora. Booth rió. Brennan lo miró algo enojada pero divertida por la situación. 

-Bien, tienes razón Booth. No tengo imaginación. Pero tampoco sé explicar, así que tendrás que entenderme.- le sonrió, y él devolvió la sonrisa. 

-No hay problema Huesos, hace tiempo que intento entenderte aunque me cuesta, pero te entiendo.- ambos rieron y se fueron donde se encontraba la víctima. 

Al lado del cadáver se encontraba un boceto de Ángela y la historia del cadáver según la base de datos del Jeffersonian. Booth los tomó y comenzó a leerlo: 

-Dice que la víctima se llamaba Donna Adams, era la sobrecargo en jefe del vuelo 90 de Air Florida. Aquí dice que murió en un accidente aéreo. Es decir, se suponía que había muerto luego de que se estrellara el vuelo jet Boening 737 donde iba.- 

-No lo entiendo, si dice que estaba en el vuelo 90 de Air Florida, ¿por qué murió en el vuelo del jet Boening 737?- preguntó Brennan acercándose a ver el expediente. Booth continuó: 

-Es decir, se la supuso muerta luego de una explosión aérea y de no haber hallado su cuerpo ni rastro de ella. Esto sucedió en 1982, Huesos ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerta?- 

-No, esta mujer murió hace aproximadamente diez años, lo que nos sugiere que sobrevivió al accidente pero nunca se reportó viva ¿Cómo fue el accidente?- preguntó Brennan, Booth continuó leyendo: 

-Bueno, pues aquí dice que una gran tormenta se había formado sobre Nueva Orleans, que llegó a Washington el 13 de enero de 1982. El aeropuerto de D.C. fue cerrado por 73 hs. Luego de las cuales se volvieron a permitir vuelos aunque las condiciones climáticas no eran buenas.

El vuelo 90 de Air Florida debía salir el 17 de enero del mismo año a las 14:05 hs. Mira esto Huesos.- le dijo ella miró. Booth leyó: -"El accidente fue visible perfectamente desde el puente de la calle 14 que atraviesa el río Potomac, parte de la autopista Jefferson Davis, la ruta más transitada desde Washington y los suburbios de Virginia.."- ambos se miraron. Demasiadas coincidencias. Booth continuó leyendo: -"Mira aquí dice que el jet Boening 737 reemplazó al vuelo 90 de Air Florida por problemas técnicos. Despegaron a las 15:58 hs, a las 15:59 en la base de control se oyó que el piloto y copiloto del vuelo confirmaban fallas en los dos motores del avión y a las 16 hs explotó. Todo visible desde la ruta Jefferson Da…- estaba diciendo como Brennan dijo interrumpiéndolo: -"Jeffersonian…"- Booth la miró. 

-Es cierto Huesos. El Jeffersonian…- Ambos volvieron a mirarse. Brennan preguntó: 

-¿Crees que harán explotar el Jeffersonian?- 

-No, no lo sé.- Booth tomó su celular y llamó al FBI dando la orden de que registraran todo el Jeffersonian en busca de alguna bomba. Miró su reloj 02:03 am. Booth recordó que el vuelvo debería haber salido a las 14:05 hs, pero no pudo. Les pidió que estuvieran seguros que no había una bomba para antes de las 04:00 hs, lo cuál resultaba casi imposible debido a la magnitud del Instituto. Brennan escuchaba cómo Booth decía que desalojaran al personal del lugar y a todos los que estuvieran dentro. Luego cortó. Él sintió los ojos de su compañera sobre él, intranquila, pero por preocupación. Brennan le dijo: 

-Booth, ¿por qué van a desalojar el Jeffersonian? Es imposible que lo hagan volar por los aires, ¿verdad?- 

-No lo sé Huesos, es por precaución…- 

-¡No, Booth! Hay miles de cuerpos sin identificar en este lugar que necesitan un nombre, una identidad, necesitan descansar en paz, si vuelan este lugar ya no se sabrá nada de ellos. No es justo, Booth.- Booth la tomó de los brazos y le dijo: 

-Tampoco es justo que tengan a Parker ni lo que le hicieron a Rebecca, Huesos, y sin embargo está sucediendo. Este psicópata lo tiene todo muy planeado, y no me sorprendería que así lo hiciera…-

-¿No te das cuenta? Si vuela el Jeffersonian entonces también se irán los huesos de las víctimas que estaban alrededor de Rebecca, no podremos rescatar a Parker… ¡Booth! No puede hacer eso…- Brennan estaba muy triste, para ella significaba mucho aquella institución, tenía muchos recuerdos allí… No podía entenderlo. Booth la abrazó. Al poco tiempo ambos sintieron las patrullas. Entraron los agentes y tres de ellos se dirigieron hacia Booth. Él dejó a su compañera y les dio órdenes de que desalojaron todo y sacaron los cinco cadáveres que estaban sobre aquellas mesas. Ellos asintieron y dieron órdenes a otros miembros del FBI. Booth tomó a Brennan y la sacó fuera. Al poco tiempo salieron Ángela y Hodgins, y luego Cam. Los cinco se miraron con tristeza pero entendieron que nada podían hacer. Ange y Hodgins se despidieron y se fueron juntos. Cam los miró a Booth y Brennan y los saludó con un gesto de mano dirigiéndose a su auto. Booth la saludó, Brennan continuó mirando el Jeffersonian. Luego salió Sweet, se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a su casa. 

-Vamos, Huesos. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Si realmente hay una bomba, espero que la encuentren y la desactiven, pero no voy a arriesgar tu vida ni la mía, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a casa, quiero ver si no me dejó ninguna nota y después iremos a la tuya, ¿sí, Huesos?- le dijo Booth, ella asintió con un gesto.


	9. Dos capitulos

**Hola hoy estoy de vaga en casita asi que les pongno de nuevo dos capítulos seguidos, el cap11 es muy largo asi que iba a colgar solo el 10 pero ya el 11 les dejo como regalo para todos ustedes ejejejejeejejje**

* * *

><p><strong>cap10.-En casa de Brennan...<strong>

Luego de pasar por casa de Booth y confirmar que no había ninguna nota se fueron a casa de Brennan. Entraron a su apartamento y revisaron que todo estuviera en orden. Brennan se acercó a Booth:

-Gracias por todo Booth.- le pasó frazadas, almohadas, sábanas y le dio un beso en su mejilla, en ese momento él no quiso que se fuera, quiso abrazarla, pero sabía que no era el momento para plantear ninguna conversación seria, así que sólo contuvo sus ganas y se despidió de ella. Brennan se fue a su habitación.

Booth dormía cuando lo despertó la presencia de una persona a su lado. Miró algo asustado pero dispuesto a pelear, tomó por los brazos a su atacante y se tiró encima de la persona.

-¡Hay Booth!- dijo Brennan. Booth la miró y le sonrió. Ambos se quedaron mirándose en aquella situación, él sobre ella, y ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima (De nuevo esta sensación… ¿Qué pasa Temperance? ¡Es Booth!) –Hay Booth, sal de encima de mí- le dijo y él se levantó.

-Lo siento, Huesos ¿Por qué me levantaste? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 04 am, Booth. Llama al FBI y pregunta si encontraron una bomba o si explotó el Jeffersonian.- Booth rió. No podía creer que realmente no pudiera dormir porque no quería que explotara el Jeffersonian. Tomó su celular y llamó. Habló unas palabras que tranquilizaron a Brennan. Cortó:

-Bien, no han encontrado ninguna bomba y además sigue en pie el Jeffersonian, les faltan algunas habitaciones, pero ya están terminando de ver todo, por lo tanto, esta tarde a las 16 hs no tendremos que preocuparnos por la posibilidad de que volemos por los aires. Van de dejar personal especial alrededor del Jeffersonian y unidades de SWAT patrullando el área por todo el día, ¿tranquila?-

-Sí Booth, gracias. Lo siento. No podía dormir.- le dijo Brennan.

-Te hará bien dormir, Huesos. Lo necesitas. No duermes desde antes de ayer. Yo intento dormir, pero tú me despiertas, así que estamos en la misma situación.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento. Bueno me voy, para que puedas dormir…-

-Naah, ya no quiero dormir. Me has levantado, ya no tengo sueño ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Nos vamos al Jeffersonian a trabajar o intentamos dormir?-

-O hablamos de algo que… - Brennan prefirió quedarse callada. Booth la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que quisiera hablar de esto que estaba sucediendo entre los dos.

-También podemos hablar de eso que te preocupa, Huesos.-

-No, olvídalo Booth. Vistámonos y vamos al Jeffersonian.-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí Booth, estoy segura. Iré a bañarme y mientras tú te bañas prepararé el desayuno. Después nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, pero esta noche dormimos ¿promesa?-

-Lo prometo si no hay algo que requiera de nuestra atención más que el sueño…-

-Ah, está bien, no prometas nada. Si me duermo despiértame y me voy a bañar, a menos que quieras que yo prepare el desayuno, no hay problema.-

-No, tú duerme Booth, yo iré.- Booth asintió con la cabeza y se acostó nuevamente en el sofá. Brennan se dirigió a su habitación.  
>Booth nuevamente sintió que lo despertaban, pensó en fingir que se asustaba para hacer lo mismo de hacía una rato, pero luego decidió que no. Abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa por la idea que había tenido. Brennan lo miró extrañada:<p>

-¿Estabas soñando?-

-No-

-¿Y por qué la sonrisa?-

-¿La sonrisa? Aah… simplemente porque me dormí, me causó gracia, no lo sé, Huesos.- Brennan lo miró.

-Mira, ya está el desayuno, vi que te habías dormido nuevamente así que decidí prepararlo y luego despertarte. Después de desayunar puedes bañarte y después iremos al Jeffersonian.-

-Ok.- Booth se levantó, se prendió su camisa y se fue a la mesa del apartamento de Brennan. Ambos se sentaron y tomaron el desayuno.-

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Brennan.

-Eeeeh, ¿qué hay para comer?- preguntó Booth. Al poco tiempo tocaron la puerta antes de que Brennan contestara. Booth miró su reloj extrañado, las 04:53 hs. Se levantó y colocó su pistola en mano. Brennan se levantó y lo sentó de nuevo. Booth la miró sorprendido:

-Ah bueno, ¿esperas a alguien?- Brennan rió.

-Sí.- y se dirigió a la puerta. Booth la acompañó. Brennan abrió la puerta y un chico del delivery les dejó el pedido. Booth miró curioso. Brennan pagó y se fue a la mesa. Abrió la envoltura de lo que había pedido. Era pie. Booth miró y se rió.

-Oh, Huesos. Veo que has pensado en mí. Jaja.- ambos rieron.- Gracias ¿Segura que no quieres?-

-Segura, Booth. Es que no has comido en dos días, ¿no?-

-eeeeh, algo así.- le contestó y siguieron desayunando. -¿Qué te dijeron por la hora a la que pides comida?-

-Nada… No podrían decirme nada, ellos atienden las 24 hs.-

-Es cierto. Gracias. No me lo esperaba, me sorprendiste. Ahora, Huesos, sí me preocupa que tú no comas, hace dos días que no comes.-

-Lo sé, ahora comeré algo al mediodía.-

-Prueba esto. Esta muuuy rico.-

-No, sabes que no me gusta… Es muy dulce.-

-¡Jah! Entiendo… en realidad no, pero lo respeto.- le dijo Booth riendo.

Terminaron de desayunar y Booth se fue a tomar un baño antes de continuar con el trabajo. Brennan ordenó las cosas, las lavó y se sentó a esperar. Luego de un tiempo Booth salió y se sentó a su lado. Brennan lo miró y le sonrió:

-Entonces… ¿vamos?-

-Vamos, al Jeffersonian, Huesos… - Booth rió, la abrazó y se levantó, obligándola a ponerse de pie porque aún la sostenía. Brennan rió y lo abrazó a su amigo.

-Hay Booth, estás loco.- le dijo, él la miró y sonrió. Ella acercó su rostro al de él, pero luego al darse cuenta de su error volvió a abrazarlo y permanecieron un silencio un tiempo de esa manera dejándose sentir lo que cada uno quería sentir, que de diferente manera, se trataba de lo mismo. Ni él, ni ella querían dejar de abrazarse en realidad, por ello estuvieron un largo tiempo junto hasta que Booth la separó y le sonrió. Brennan no lo miraba así que él con su mano hizo que lo mirara.

-¿Qué pasa, Huesos que no me miras? ¿Te sientes mal cuando nos abrazamos?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, Booth. No me siento mal, al contrario… - Brennan suspiró (No puedo creerlo… Booth… Lo quiero a Booth, aunque no quiera quererlo… de ese modo). –Es sólo que siento que si nos miramos mucho tiempo… no sé… podría pasar algo que no debería pasar nunca.-

-¿Nunca? ¿Por qué nunca?-

-Tú mismo me dijiste una vez que a Cam la habían dañado por la relación que tenían, y que no hay que mezclar lo laboral con lo personal, nunca, y menos en nuestro caso, es muy peligroso.-

-Lo sé, Huesos. Aún no hemos mezclado nada… - Brennan lo miró y pensaba (aún… ¿Aún?... o sea que… ¿podemos mezclarlo en algún momento?) –O quizás ya están las cosas mezcladas… pero no hacemos nada al respecto ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- le dijo Booth. Brennan continuó mirándolo y preguntándose si realmente quería hablar de ello. Booth notó que ella no estaba preparada todavía, sonrió y la abrazó: -Hay, Huesos… te cuesta escucharte… dentro, en el corazón- ella lo abrazó fuerte, y luego lo miró y le dijo:

-El corazón no es el responsable de los sentimientos, Booth. Son las hormonas secretadas por acción del cerebro. El corazón no tiene nada que ver. Y cuando hablo, siempre me escucho…- terminó de decírselo y continuó sonriéndole. Booth rió.

-Sabes a qué me refiero… - ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Booth…-

-¿Eh?-

-Te quiero…- Booth la miró y notó en los ojos de Brennan un sentimiento desinhibido, como de enamorada. Él se acercó a su rostro y estuvo a punto de besarla cuando ella terminó: -… como amigo…- él quedó quieto, sin concluir lo que estaba por hacer. Luego dejó de abrazarla.

-Entiendo, sí. Yo también te quiero, Huesos. No hace falta ni que te lo diga.- le dijo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta. –Entonces, ¿nos vamos?- Brennan se sintió mal por no permitir que aquello pasara. Pero ya había arruinado el momento. Salió de su apartamento y se dirigieron al Jeffersonian.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP11.-¿Cómo lo sentiste?<strong>

Llegaron a las 05:30 hs. Los cadáveres de las víctimas que estaban analizando se encontraban en el sitio de donde los habían sacado. Brennan se acercó y los ordenó adecuadamente.

-Huesos, yo iré a leer un poco los informes y sacar conclusiones. Mientras analiza esto y después explícame algo.-

-De acuerdo, Booth.- le dijo Brennan y comenzó a trabajar.

Cerca de las 06 hs Ángela y Hodgins llegaron.

-He oído que no volaron el Jeffersonian…- dijo Hodgins en tono burlón. Ángela lo miró:

-No es gracioso… amor. Podríamos haber muerto…-

Un tiempo después encontró Cam. –Buen día.-

-Hola- respondieron.

-Bueno a trabajar.- dijo Cam y se fue. Ángela se acercó a Brennan.

-Cariño, ¿cómo está Booth con todo este tema?- Brennan la miró y Ángela notó una extraña preocupación en los ojos de su amiga. Entendió al instante. –No me digas que te necesita a ti con él, pero de un modo diferente… o sea, no como amiga…- Brennan la miró sorprendida.

-No, ¿eh? Ángela… noo…-

-Haaaaaaaaaaaay ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Qué alegría! Ya era hora cariño, y cuéntame, ¿qué pasó? ¿Besa bien?-

-An… Ángela… No, no pasó nada. Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas…-

-Amiga, no me mientas… sabes que te conozco. ¿Qué te detiene?-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Nooo, nada. ¿Eh?-

-Ah, ni siquiera sabes qué contestarme. Dime, ¿por qué no quieres que pase lo que tiene que pasar? Hace tres años que se están aguantando esas ganas cariño, ya es hora que Booth no pueda mantenerlo sólo en sus pantalones.-

-¡Hay! ¡Ángela!- Ángela rió y la abrazó.

-Hay amiga, realmente me pone muy contenta, pero no me agrada que no me digas los detalles. Vamos, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres que pase algo?-

-Ángela, ¿cómo sabes que soy yo quien no quiere que pasen cosas?-

-Aaaah, así que Booth ya no puedo mantenerlo en sus pantalones… jaja…-

-Ángela, habla más despacio. Vamos a mi oficina.-

-De acuerdo, amiga.- Ángela se dirigió con una sonrisa en el rostro y a toda prisa, mientras empujaba a Brennan para que se apurara. Entraron una vez que llegaron. Ange cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el sofá y sentó a Brennan.

-y bien…-

-Bueno, Ángela. Es extraño… es Booth… ¿entiendes? ¡Es Booth!-

-Si amor, entiendo que es ¡Booth! ¡Y es justamente por eso que no entiendo por qué no quieres que pasen cosas!- Brennan la miró y sonrió.

-Sí, es lindo…-

-Oh por Dios, ¿lindo? Es un sexy Agente del FBI que te quiere, te cuida, te protege, te entiende… aparte, ¿te dije fuerte, sensible, sensual? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa en la cama? Es como…¡wow! No sé… ¿erótico? Sensacional… amiga… ¿Qué te detiene?-

-Ángela, es Booth. Somos compañeros, colegas, incluso amigos, pero no puede pasar otra cosa. Nuestro trabajo es muy arriesgado, si mantenemos una relación sería todo mucho peor, todo se complicaría… estaría en peligro con mayor frecuencia…-

-Cariño, sería lo mismo que es ahora, pero con besos y sexo. Fíjate, todos sus enemigos están convencidos de que están juntos. Todos estamos convencidos de que van a terminar juntos y ¡después de tres años te das cuenta de que es lindo! Brennan, cariño, deja de lado los huesos por un momento y… ¡vive la vida locaaa! ¡Tres años lo tuviste cuidándote, queriéndote, acompañándote! Es hora, cariño, de que le des una oportunidad… Al menos ahora a ti ya te están pasando cosas que la razón no puede ocultar.-

-Ange… tengo miedo…-

-¿De qué?-

-Todas las personas con las que estuve me traicionaron, pareciera que el amor sólo traiciona. No quiero perderlo, prefiero que seamos amigos por siempre, pero no perderlo…-

-Oh cariño, ¿acaso no te oyes? Lo quieres mucho, tanto que no quieres perderlo… eso es amor, y está bien, porque Booth es una persona que no te va a traicionar. No dudes de él. Lo conoces.-

-Sí, pero tampoco me parece un momento apropiado para hablar de lo que sentimos, su hijo está secuestrado… y…-

-y si Parker vive lo van a recordar como algo hermoso, si Parker muere más que nunca va a necesitarte a su lado ¿cuál es la diferencia hoy o mañana Tempe? No la hay…-

-Quizás. Pero no sé…Parker va a vivir Ange…-

-Lo sé, amiga.-

-Hoy le dije que lo quería…-

-¿y qué te dijo?-

-… que lo quería como a un amigo…-

-Oooh, espero que no te haya creído ni una sola palabra. Parecen adolescentes… jajaja… que ternura. Cariño, deja ya de contener eso que sientes… sino después… ¡uuuh! No quiero imaginarlo… cuando los dos se agarren sin miedos y desinhibidos… ¡oh Dios! No lo sé jajaja…-

-Hay Ángela… - Brennan rió con su amiga… y luego mirando hacia el frente y pensando en él le dijo: -lo quiero Ange… lo quiero…- Ángela puso su mano sobre el hombro de Brennan y vio que Booth se acercaba, sonrió…

-Adiós amiga, adiós.-

-Eh.- Brennan la miró y Ángela se levantó y se fue. Booth entró. Brennan lo miró. Booth se sentó al lado y le dijo:

-Bueno, no encontré…- Brennan estaba incómoda.

–Huesos, ya entendí: como amigos. No quiero que estés así de incómoda cuando te hablo. No te preocupes, no es que voy a obligarte a que pase algo.- le dijo sonriendo. Brennan lo miró…

-No es eso Booth… ¿Booth?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué dices que ya lo entendiste como si tú no quisieras que te quisiera como a un amigo?- Booth se acomodó, Brennan se admiró por la facilidad que tenía para entenderse él mismo. Le dijo:

-Mira, Huesos, yo no quiero presionarte. Y tampoco quería hablar de esto porque estamos resolviendo un caso muy importante, si no es el más importante para mí… -Brennan lo miraba, Booth también.- ¿Cómo te lo explico sin que te alejes de mí?- Brennan le dijo:

-Sólo dime lo que sientes…-

-Lo mismo que estás sintiendo ahora, lo sentí antes. A estas alturas simplemente te dejo sentir a ti, porque yo estoy seguro que te quiero y que te voy a esperar.- le contestó. Brennan lo miró curiosa:

-Ya lo sentiste… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-

-Ah, quizás porque estuviste dos semanas intentando superar mi muerte y yo estuve dos semanas comprendiendo por qué te extrañaba tanto, pensando en volver a verte… tuve dos semanas para entenderme, ¿entiendes?- Brennan rió más tranquila.

-Es cierto, Booth. Si me hubiera pasado lo mismo tampoco te habrías dado cuenta…-

-Claro, la diferencia es que cuando te volví a ver me rompiste la cara, lo que me desconcertó, después entendí que nadie te había avisado que estaba vivo, pero estabas muy enojada, así que las cosas se dieron como para que no tuviera tiempo de demostrarlo… y de repente ahora a ti te pasa lo mismo y… es como una mezcla. Entre lo que tú sientes, y lo que yo siento ya se hace evidente, ¿no?-

-¿Te costó aceptarlo?...- le preguntó Brennan, Booth para jugar le dijo:

-¿Aceptar qué? No estarás pensando que yo…. Que… jajaja… Huesos, no me refiero de ese modo…- Brennan se puso seria y se alejó de Booth.

-¿Eh? Noo… no… ¿Qué entendiste que te pregunté?- Booth sonrió.

-No, Huesos. Te entendí. Quería molestarte un poco.- Brennan lo miró y sonrió. Después le pegó en el hombro despacio. Los dos rieron.

-Y bien… espero mi respuesta.-

-Eeeh… deja que me acuerde. Fue así. Cuando pensé que Pam te iba a matar no dudé ni un segundo en dar mi vida… - Brennan lo miraba sorprendida y llena de ternura, sonreía, él la miraba y también sonreía mientras le contaba cómo lo había sentido -… simplemente me puse de pie y recibí el disparo. Cuando sentí que corriste hacia mí y me gritabas que aguantara yo tomé tu mano y sentí cierta tranquilidad porque si moría, moriría tomando tu mano, pero mucha tristeza porque me había dado cuenta de cuánto me importabas y parecía tarde…- Brennan lo abrazó mientras escuchaba y se recostó sobre su pecho. Booth la abrazó y mientras acariciaba su mano siguió: -… después desperté en un hospital. Mis colegas me explicaron el caso. Sabía que estaba vivo y quería verte, pregunté por ti pero me dijeron que durante dos semanas sería imposible.

En ese momento no me costaba aceptar que te quería… Fue cuando me dijeron que sería dentro de dos semanas cuando tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de que eres mi compañera y que este sentimiento podría ser algo… peligroso.

Pero no, Huesos, no me costó aceptarlo, a mis ojos eres una mujer que vale muchísimo, que vale mi vida entera. Sé que quizás no debería sentirlo, pero te conozco Huesos, y es inevitable que te quiera, que no sienta esto, porque… - Booth la miró sonriendo, ella lo miraba -… porque eres una mujer a la que admiro y a quien no me da vergüenza decirle que la quiero, lo que siento… - Brennan se acercó a él y poniéndose muy cerca de su boca le dijo:

-Gracias, Booth…- Booth sonrió y la tomó del rostro y le dijo:

-"te quiero… ¿cómo a una amiga?"- los dos sonrieron. Después él la acercó a su boca. Cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse entró Cam a la habitación. Brennan lo empujó a Booth, él se sorprendió y la miró algo molesto por lo que acababa de hacer hasta que escuchó que Brennan decía:

-¡Cam! Eeeeh… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraron algo? ¿Me necesitan? … Está bien, voy para allá.- ella se levantó, miró a Booth y le sonrió, él no la entendió realmente. Se puso de pie y salió de su oficina. Booth, luego de que Brennan saliera, volvió su mirada a Cam que aún no había hablado. Ella le dijo:

-En realidad no le dije que la necesitaba, parece que ella sólo quería salir de aquí. Booth, ve a trabajar, no te quedes sin hacer nada. Se trata de tu hijo…- esto último lo dijo levantando la voz. Booth se molestó, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios para así seguir poniendo los siguientes capítulos, la historia tiene como secuelas y la segunda es como que más interesante y en lo que respecta a mi creo que tempe_booth se lució en esa jeejejejeje, espero poder llegar a mostrárselas, espero sus comentarios ^^<strong>


	10. ¿QUE PASO CON LA DOC brennan?

CAP.-12 ¿Qué LE PASA A LA DOCTORA Brennan?

Brennan se acercó a sus compañeros, Ángela la miraba con una sonrisa, pero ella no estaba contenta. Se acercó a Hodgins:  
>-Hodgins. ¿Estás ocupado analizando el nervio mediano?- Hodgins miró a la Dra. Brennan y le contestó:<br>-Sí, pero no me llevará mucho tiempo, ya podrás analizar el esqueleto. Es que no quiero cortarlo, por las dudas que su forma tal como está sea también una pista.-  
>-Me parece genial y me parece que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Iré a buscar datos afuera.- Hodgins la miró algo extrañado, era raro que Brennan no quisiera trabajar, pero después repuso:<br>-Ah claro, Booth y tú irán a buscar al asesino que tienen en el FBI.- Brennan lo miró algo evasiva.  
>-No… nada de eso. Iré sola. Adiós.- Ángela notó que Brennan aceleró la conversación al ver salir a Booth de su oficina. Le pareció extraño y se preocupó. Hodgins la saludó y Brennan salió del Jeffersonian. Booth miró, extrañado también. Se acercó a Ángela.<br>-¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que le pasa?-  
>-¿Me lo explicas tú a mí, Booth? ¿Qué pasó allí dentro?- Booth continuaba viendo a Brennan salir de la institución y mientras le respondía con un gesto a Ange que le demostraba que no tenía idea. Para confundir aún más las cosas Cam se acercó a ellos y les dijo:<br>-¿No hay trabajo? ¿Y la Dra.? ¿Se tomó vacaciones? ¡Trabajen que hay un niño que necesita que lo salvemos!- Los tres la miraron molestos. Ángela contestó:  
>-Es lo que estamos haciendo desde que nos enteramos. Y lo estamos haciendo "tooodoooos".-<br>-¿Disculpa, Ángela? ¿Estás siendo sarcástica?- le preguntó muy molesta Cam. Ángela le contestó enojada:  
>-No, estoy siendo sincera. Es la verdad. Me voy a trabajar… entonces…- a lo que concluyó en voz baja -… como no he trabajo en todo el día, como no he hecho nada… -<br>Booth miró a Cam muy molesto. Ella no se molestó en responderle y se retiró. Él la siguió.  
>-Camil ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Entre nosotros no hay nada, no hay historia que contar. Tengo derecho a hacer lo que desee con la mujer que quiera…-<br>-Booth, ¿realmente te sientes el centro del mundo como para pensar que estoy enojada porque mientras todos trabajamos Brennan y tú se están besando en su oficina? ¿Realmente crees que puede molestarme que no te interese la vida de tu hijo y nos dejes todo el trabajo a nosotros?-  
>-Estás mal de la cabeza. No tienes derecho a decir que la vida de mi hijo no es importante Cam ¿Sabes qué? Pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo, porque no estás bien, no sé qué te pasa, pero no tienes derecho a decir lo que acabas de decir. Te aprecio, pero no puedo creer que realmente creas lo que terminas de decir. Sinceramente me sorprende y me duele. No me preocuparé…- Cam lo interrumpió:<br>-Bien, entonces, si no te preocupa. Vete…- Booth la miró muy enojado. Quiso decir algo más pero ella se dio vuelta y se fue.  
>-¿Qué rayos le pasa?... No puedo ser por lo de Huesos, porque ya es demasiado…- dijo Booth mientras se iba, pero lo dijo para él mismo. Sintió unos pasos detrás y se giró. Sweet se acercó y le dijo:<br>-¿Qué pasó entre la Dra. Brennan y Ud., agente Booth?- Booth miró para arriba porque Sweet escuchó lo que terminaba de decir. Booth le respondió:  
>-Nada.-<br>-Agente Booth, Ud. sabe que si la Dra. y Ud. mantienen una relación amorosa no podrán trabajar juntos.- Sweet sabía que no era cierto, pero quería ver las reacciones de los dos. Sólo los estaba probando a ambos, para conocerlos mejor. Mientras pensaba (ya que no les gusta cooperar conmigo en las sesiones, inevitablemente, tengo que conocerlos de esta manera para saber cómo son en verdad… lo siento…)  
>-Mira Sweets, no tiene nada que ver una relación con el trabajo, ¿entiendes? Puedo hacer lo que quiera, y no voy a pedirle permiso a nadie.-<br>-Lo sé, pero esas órdenes vienen de arriba, agente Booth.  
>-¿Ah, si? ¿De quién?- le preguntó con sarcasmo.<br>-¿Por qué me lo pregunta? ¿Acaso sí pasa algo y no me lo dijeron en las sesiones?- Booth lo miró ya cansado de tanta intromisión, Sweet notó la bronca que sentía, así que dio un paso atrás en la conversación:  
>-Igual, aún no han tenido oportunidad. No tuvimos sesión. Disculpe, ahora me voy. Tengo que irme-<br>-Eres un niño inteligente, Sweets.- le contestó Booth. Sweet se dio la vuelta y se retiró, Booth realmente estaba enojado.  
>Sweet se acercó a Ángela y Hodgins, y mientras los veía trabajar pensaba (algo está pasando con todos. Brennan está distinta, Ángela no está concentrada…) miró a Hodgins (… ah, Hodgins sí, él trabaja como siempre), buscó a Cam. No la encontró (no sé dónde está Cam.), miró donde se suponía que debía estar trabajando. No estaba. (… No está trabajando. Booth está muy, muuuy enojado ¿Qué me perdí por ir a hacer estos perfiles? Que encima no los terminé, así que me iré a hacer eso: terminar los perfiles para descartarlas como cómplices, aunque eso es complicado…)<p>

CAP.13 **¡No es Parker, Booth! ****¡Es una niña!**

El viento tocaba el rostro de la Dra. Brennan que estaba sentada en el mismo parque donde había estado con Booth el día de su cumpleaños a la noche. Sostenía el delfín de su collar en su mano y mientras sus pensamientos le decían una y otra vez que no debía sentir amor por Booth. Recordaba todo lo que él le había dicho hacía un rato, y sin darse cuenta sonreía. Luego sintió un vacío porque no escuchaba su voz, ni la voz de su corazón, y nuevamente sus pensamientos le decían que estaba mal, que ambos terminarían sufriendo, que alguien se interpondría o que le harían daño a alguno de los dos para sacar ventaja de lo que sentían. Brennan pensaba:  
>"Estoy cansada de estar luchando contra mi cabeza. Tengo que tomar una decisión ahora. O estoy con él, o no. Tengo que pensar todos los puntos positivos o negativos que sacaría si hiciera caso a mi corazón… a este sentimiento. No puedo seguir así de indecisa, a Booth no va a gustarle…. Jamás sentiría vergüenza de querer a un hombre como él, es todo un hombre, todo lo que siempre esperé, ¿entonces por qué no puedo estar con él, si es todo lo que deseo? pero ahora es tan distinto, no soy yo misma, me siento rara… pero Booth siempre me hace ser Temperance Brennan, nunca intentó cambiarme… es todo lo que espero, es todo lo que deseo… pero somos compañeros…<br>-Hay Booth, ¿cuántas veces nos dijimos a nosotros mismos que no debíamos involucrarnos con las personas del trabajo? ¿Cuántas veces se lo dijimos a todo el mundo? ¿Cuántas veces nos preguntaron si estábamos juntos y ambos respondimos que no, justificándonos con la idea de que nadie conocía lo que es una verdadera relación de compañeros en el trabajo? Dime ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Y por qué ahora mentimos?-" Mientras pensaba sintió que le caían lágrimas en su rostro. Se frotó las mejillas para secarlas. "y ahora lloro porque creo que decidiré no estar contigo, Booth. Decidiré no estar contigo… ¿Cómo te lo digo? ¿Cómo te explico que no voy a estar contigo, pero que me muero de ganas de decir lo contrario, de decirte lo contrario? ¿Me entenderás? ¿Entenderás que no podemos estar juntos? ¿Que está mal? ¿Lo entenderás, Booth?... Mi amigo, mi compañero… mi amor. Por estos sentimientos que quisiera no sentir te estoy perdiendo, porque ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Pero no podemos estar juntos, será lo mejor para los dos en un futuro, aunque ahora no lo entendamos."  
>Booth estaba sentado en la oficina de Brennan triste, pensando. "Huesos, no te entiendo… Hazme las cosas más sencillas al menos, pero no hagas esto. Tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, tengo tanto miedo y ahora, encima, no te entiendo. ¿Acaso no sentimos lo mismo los dos? Yo sé que sí, pero no entiendo. ¿Tan poco soy a tus ojos que no valgo la pena?... No creo que sea eso, pero no sé qué te pasa. No te quiero ver así por mi culpa… Quiero verte bien, quiero vernos bien, quiero que estemos juntos, pero me esquivas todo el tiempo, te animas y al mismo tiempo te acobardas. Vas, vuelves. Y tú no eres así. Algo te está pasando y no me lo estás diciendo. Hay algo que no me dices, y no puedo ayudarte. Y si te veo mal, me siento mal. No estoy bien. Estoy cansado de todo esto. No puede ser…<br>Mi hijo, mi Parker ¿dónde estás hijo? Perdóname. Que no te pase nada, porque si te pasa algo ya no habrá razón de vivir. Parker… Parker…  
>Qué idiota soy, pensando en ella cuando mi hijo está en manos de un asesino. Si no sabe lo que quiere que sea sincera, pero que no me tenga de un lado a otro. No tiene derecho… " Booth suspiró "Sé que es mentira esto que estoy pensando, Huesos merece todos mis pensamientos, pero al menos que sea clara…<br>Sweets… Ese idiota, ahora viene con esta estupidez de que no podemos estar juntos. Cuando se lo diga a Huesos se sentirá más insegura… ¡Hay, no sé! Si ni siquiera sabe eso y ya está dando mil vueltas… No sé qué le pasa. Huesos, ¿por qué no confías en lo que siento? ¿Por qué no confías en que lo que te digo es cierto? ¿En que eres la única mujer que supo admirarme realmente? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Es lo único que tengo en mi cabeza, por qué Parker, por qué Rebecca, por qué tú también. Cuando supe lo de Parker estuviste ahí para que te abrazara, pensé que esto no sería tan difícil porque te tendría a mi lado, y ahora eres simplemente una preocupación más. Quisiera que todo fuera distinto, pero es evidente que tú no quieres que pase algo entre nosotros. No te presionaré… respetaré tu decisión aunque realmente me duela. Siempre pensé que también me admirabas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que a tus ojos… no soy suficiente y eso me duele, Huesos."  
>Entrada la tarde Brennan entró al Jeffersonian. Hodgins se acercó:<br>-Y Dra. ¿Qué encontró?-  
>-¿Eh?... Nada.- Hodgins la miró extrañado.<p>

-Bueno empiece a buscar algo porque se trata de Parker.- le dijo y se fue. Brennan miró hacia abajo: tenía razón. Buscó a Booth con su mirada. Lo vio frente a una computadora con Ángela, discutiendo algo. Se acercó pero no los interrumpió. Sólo los escuchó. Ángela hablaba:  
>-Bueno, Booth, de todo lo que me contaste creo que tenemos que ver qué es lo que encontramos en el puente de la calle 14 que atraviesa el río, en autopista Jefferson Davis. Si todas las pistas nos llevaron hacia allá tenemos que ver qué es lo que hay en esos sitios.-<br>-Sí podría ser, pero esto encontré en la base de datos, no fueron las pistas que nos llevaron hasta esto.-  
>-Hay, Booth, es lo mismo. Encontramos el nombre de la víctima gracias al cadáver. El asesino sabía bien a quién matar y a quién no. Es más: la nueva víctima que vio Tempe en la tv tendría que estar aquí con nosotros.-<br>-Lo sé, pero no me dejan que vea el cuerpo ni traerlo aquí porque ya tienen al asesino y ya tienen la identidad de la víctima… no puedo hacer nada al respecto.-  
>-Si, Booth, te entiendo, no te estoy echando la culpa. Entonces, ¿irás con Brennan allá?- Booth le contestó con un tono que revelaba que le entristecía recordar a Brennan.<p>

-No, ella no está. Se fue a la mañana y no ha vuelto. Quisiera que estuviera ayudando a encontrar a Parker, pero no sé qué le pasa.- Ángela lo miró triste. Era cierto. Brennan, detrás sintió cómo volvían esas ganas de llorar. Se dio vuelta y se fue a su oficina, donde inevitablemente volvió a llorar.  
>-Si quieres vamos juntos.- le dijo Ángela a Booth. Él la miró y sonrió aún triste, asintiendo con un gesto.<br>-Vamos.- Ambos se fueron hacia la autopista 14.  
>Una vez en el auto Ángela le dijo:<br>-Dale tiempo, ella sufrió mucho en su vida, muchas veces la han traicionado. Tiene miedo… porque realmente te quiere.- Booth la miró y le sonrió. Luego le dijo:  
>-Ángela, no te ofendas. Pero creo que de ese tema tenemos que hablar ella y yo.-<br>-Todo un caballero, ¿eh?- Ángela sonrió y miró hacia delante -… Bueno, pero te quiere, te lo aseguro, no lo dudes aunque ella quiera alejarte, ya la conoces. Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo que decir nada. Vamos Booth- Booth rió y se fueron.

Una vez sobre el puente ambos bajaron a mirar los distintos lugares donde pensaban que podría haber algo. Se acercaron a policías que estaban vigilando el tránsito, les preguntaron si no habían visto nada raro. Caminaron unos cuántos kilómetros sobre el puente, pero no encontraban nada raro. Se acercaron a las orillas del mismo, miraron el gran río que lo atravesaba. Subieron al auto, se dirigieron a las orillas más próximas de río. Bajaron, buscaron algo que le dijera cualquier cosa relacionada. Hablaron con los turistas que caminaban. Nada. Subieron nuevamente al auto, atravesaron el puente. Bajaron en la otra punta del mismo, repitieron las acciones, buscaron, caminaron, preguntaron y observaron todo. Nada. Booth ya estaba cansado de tanta presión. Se acercó a un árbol y le pegó una fuerte piña, que por supuesto le lastimó su mano. Ángela se acercó rápido y lo tranquilizó:  
>-Hay, Booth. No es forma de reaccionar, todos queremos saber qué es lo que sucede, pero no tienes que hacer eso.- Booth miraba hacia el suelo y negaba con movimientos de cabeza.<br>-Ángela, estoy cansado de no saber quién tiene a Parker. Lo voy a matar, lo voy a mandar al infierno a este hijo de puta, le voy a volar la cabeza de un solo tiro.-

-No Booth, tú no eres así, no dejes que ese asesino, te transforme en un asesino. Aparte sí sabemos quién lo tiene, no sabemos dónde… aunque creo que eso no te tranquiliza. De todas maneras lo vamos a encontrar a Parker, y con vida. ¿Entiendes? Con vida. Y va a volver a estar contigo y no van a lastimarlo nunca, nunca más.- Booth miró al cielo y pareció muy enojado con lo que había arriba. Ángela lo tomó del brazo:  
>-No busques culpables arriba, Booth. El culpable está aquí abajo, en la Tierra, y vamos a dar con él, y lo haremos pagar, pero respetando al sistema, lo haremos pagar con la justicia.-<br>-Volvamos al auto. Aún nos queda la autopista.-  
>-En realidad estamos sobre ella, porque la autopista es el puente, Booth.- Booth la miró con una sonrisa por el sarcasmo. Él ya sabía que el puente era la autopista Jefferson Davis. Ambos rieron.<br>-Sí, pero en el expediente dice… - se acercó al auto y tomó el expediente y se lo leyó a ella:  
>-"El accidente fue visible perfectamente desde el puente de la calle 14 que atraviesa el río Potomac, parte de la autopista Jefferson Davis, la ruta más transitada desde Washington y los suburbios de Virginia.."-<br>-"y los suburbios de Virginia…"- repitió Ángela. Ambos se miraron con nuevas esperanzas.  
>-y allá vamos.- dijo Booth. Ángela miró su reloj. Las 18:04 hs.<br>-Llamaré a Brennan y le diré que llegaremos tarde al Jeffersonian, si no es a la madrugada. Es un largo camino.-

-Está bien.- le contestó Booth mientras arrancaba el auto del FBI y se dirigían a los suburbios de Virginia.  
>Booth y Ángela llegaron a Virginia, se dirigieron a los suburbios que daban con la autopista y bajaron a preguntar. Caminaron unos pasos cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tendrían que buscar más, que no tendrían que preguntar nada. Un olor a descomposición los rodeó al caminar cerca de un callejón oscuro cerca del lugar. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron hacia allí.<br>Varias bolsas de basuras estaban tiradas, apiladas unas arribas de otras cuando se toparon con tres perros que se alimentaban. Booth sacó su arma y disparó hacia arriba. Los perros corrieron. Ángela lo miró algo divertida.  
>-¡Wow! Un hombre con arma ¿Sabes que nunca te había visto usarla?- Booth rió. Al poco tiempo volvieron a sentir ese olor putrefacto y decidieron buscar lo que era. Ángela miró una bolsa grande y sintió cómo ese aroma la envolvía. Se corrió hacia atrás con una expresión de asco. Booth la apartó y se acercó allí. Con sus manos (no tengo nada más), pensó, abrió la bolsa. Una víctima. Un niño parecía. El rostro de Booth en menos de un segundo se puso pálido y quedó helado.<p>

Ángela corrió a ver qué sucedía y vio el cuerpo de un niño de la edad de Parker, totalmente descompuesto, irreconocible. Booth no hablaba pero corrían lágrimas sobre su rostro. Recordaba a su hijo, recordaba cuando era apenas un bebé, cuando había nacido. Recordó a Rebecca embarazada. El primer día de escuela de Parker… la sonrisa de su hijo. Estaba helado. Todo aquello lo estaba matando, todo lo estaba asfixiando, ya no podía aguantarlo, era demasiado pesado. Luego de unos segundos, que para él fueron horas, perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra la pared, no cayó, pero aquello lo ayudó a reaccionar. Cuando volvió en sí escuchaba que Ángela lo tranquilizaba:  
>-No es Parker, Booth, es una niña. Mira el cabello ¡Booth! ¡Booth!- él la miró.<br>-Oh, gracias a Dios volviste en sí, Booth, casi me matas…- le dijo ella mientras volvía a respirar. Él sacudió su cabeza y miró el cabello de la víctima: era oscuro, largo, no era el de Parker. Parecía una niña. Tomó su celular y llamó al FBI.


	11. deja de llorar por mi culpa

**...deja de llorar por mi culpa...**

Una vez de vuelta en el Jeffersonian Booth y Ángela llegaron con el FBI detrás y el cuerpo de la víctima. Lo colocaron sobre una mesa, cerca de los otros cinco, por órdenes de Booth. Brennan, Hodgins, Cam y Sweet corrieron hacia allí para preguntar qué había pasado. 

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Cam. 

-Fuimos a buscar más pistas y nos topamos con esto. Nos dirigimos a la autopista Jefferson Davis cuando recordamos que conecta a D.C con Virginia, así que fuimos a los suburbios de Virginia y encontramos esta criatura. Fue horrible, fue muy difícil para mí- dijo Ángela y mirando a Brennan, algo molesta, continuó: -tú deberías haber estado ahí, no yo. Hubieras sabido reaccionar mejor. Para mí fue demasiado.- 

-Lo siento Ángela.- 

-¿Dónde estuviste en todo el día?- Ángela sonaba enojada. Fue demasiada presión para ella tener que tocar a la víctima, llenarse las manos de carne descompuesta para decirle a Booth que tenía cabello largo. Fue muy duro ver a Booth llorar. Ángela no estaba preparada para lo que vivió. Estaba molesta. 

-Lo siento, Ange…- 

-Cariño…- Ange tomó aire -…, no me importa. Pero hubieras servido más que yo allá. Es todo.

Ahora, me voy a tomar un baño.- Brennan repuso en que Ángela estaba algo sucia por la carne de la víctima. Le molestó que hubieran tocado el cuerpo, era evidencia, pero no dijo nada, no podía ser egoísta, Ángela había hecho lo mejor que pudo en aquel momento y ella lo sabía. 

Miró a Booth. Él ni siquiera la miraba. A Brennan le pareció raro. Se acercó. Sweet los miró: 

-¿Estás bien?- 

-Sí, ahora sí.- Le contestó sin mirarla. Miró a Sweet. Vio cómo los miraba. Lo fulminó con la mirada. Sweet al notar lo enojado que estaba se giró hacia la víctima. Booth miró a Brennan: 

-¿Podemos hablar en tu oficina?- le preguntó. Ella volvió a sentirse incómoda, pero asintió con un gesto. Ambos se dirigieron a su oficina, y mientras se iban Brennan escuchó a Cam decir "Sí, claro" algo sarcástica. 

Entraron en la oficina de la Dra. Ninguno de los dos se sentó. Brennan se acercó a su escritorio. Booth la miraba mientras ella tomaba distancia de él. Se le acercó. Brennan se vio obligada a sentarse sobre su escritorio por la proximidad con él. Booth no estaba jugando, no se estaba haciendo el lindo, estaba molesto. Le preguntó: 

-¿Y bien? Ya sabes lo que siento, no te voy a mentir ni me voy a retractar. Te quiero, Huesos. Ya te dije que te admiro lo suficiente como para no sentir vergüenza por quererte. Pero parece que tú sí sientes vergüenza de quererme…- Ella lo miró sorprendida: 

-¿Realmente crees eso, Booth? ¿De verdad crees que puedo sentir vergüenza por quererte?- 

-Entonces, por favor, explícame algo, que no entiendo nada.- le dijo Booth acercándose a ella. -¿Me quieres? ¿Cómo me quieres, como yo te quiero?- Ella lo miró y le contestó: 

-No…- estaba mintiendo. Booth alejó su rostro. -…, en verdad- continuó ella, pensó un poco sus siguientes palabras. No quería seguir hablando, sentía ganas de llorar. Continuó: -… Booth, sabes que te quiero de la misma manera que tú me quieres a mí…- 

-Pero…- dijo Booth. Ella lo miró, él no le sacaba los ojos de encima. 

-… pero no podemos estar juntos.- concluyó ella. Él rió algo cansado de escucharlo. Luego le dijo: 

-Normalmente preguntaría "¿Hay alguien más?" pero estamos aproximadamente 18 hs al día juntos, por lo que estoy seguro que no hay alguien más. ¿Y bien? Nos queremos pero no podemos estar juntos. Temperance, no te entiendo.- Ella le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos: 

-No pretendo que me entiendas, no te quería mentir, por eso te dije la verdad, Booth, pero pensaba hacerlo. Pensaba decirte que te equivocaste y que no te quiero, que no me pasa nada, que sólo a ti te pasa… -mientras decía todo aquello lloraba, ya no se trataban de lágrimas, sino que lloraba. Booth miró hacia el suelo sin alejarse de ella y al volver a mirarla colocó el dedo de su mano sobre su boca, indicándole que le dejara hablar: 

-Huesos…- empezó y mientras negaba con la cabeza por la situación. No entendía por qué le decía todo aquello y lloraba como si realmente no lo sintiera, pero pensaba que si se lo estaba diciendo era lo que ella deseaba. –Escúchame…- ella lo miraba y lloraba, luego decidió mirar hacia el suelo para que él no la viera. Lloraba porque en realidad estaba haciendo algo que no quería hacer, pero estaba siendo racional, o eso pensaba. Booth continuó -… perdóname…- ella alzó la mirada y él la abrazó. Brennan lo abrazó con fuerza y siguió llorando. Mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerzas lloraba aún más fuerte. Booth no entendía nada, pero se sentía mal por todo aquello:

-Perdóname, nunca, te juro que nunca quise lastimarte así…- ella le decía mientras lloraba que nunca la había lastimado, que siempre la había hecho feliz, pero que no podían estar juntos. Él le acaricia el cabello e intentaba tranquilizarla diciéndole –Si te hace sentir mejor, Huesos, hagamos de cuenta que no hablamos nada, que no pasó nada. No voy a intentar estar contigo si te hace mal. Lo siento, si es demasiado no pasará nada, Huesos, pero deja de llorar por mi culpa.- Booth sentía cómo ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza y con movimientos de cabeza decía "no", como indicándole que sí quería que estuvieran juntos, él no la entendía, pero seguía abrazándola. Brennan lloraba. Durante unos minutos Booth permaneció en silencio acariciando el cabello de ella mientras se tranquilizaba. Seguía sin entenderla, por eso no le decía nada. Brennan lo miró con lágrimas en su rostro. Él le dijo: 

-Tranquila…- le sonrió y le acarició el rostro. Volvieron a caerle lágrimas… Booth la miraba sonriendo para tranquilizarla y mientras la acariciaba -tranquila, no pasará nada. Quédate tranquila. Sweet me dijo hoy que si teníamos una relación fuera de la laboral no estaríamos juntos para resolver crímenes. Creo que debemos pensar primero en el número de personas a las que podemos ayudar juntos, antes que pensar en lo que sentimos, ¿sí? ¿Era eso lo que te pasaba? ¿Pensabas en ellos?-

Ella no le contestó y dejó que le cayeran lágrimas. Luego suspiró tranquilizándose y le dijo simplemente "sí Booth, era eso." Él le sonrió, pero realmente se sentía mal. Pareciera que sus siguientes palabras le pesaban mucho, pero aún así se lo dijo: 

-Bueno tranquila. No pasará nada. No mezclaremos nada. Seguirá todo como antes. Resolveremos casos juntos, hablaremos de trabajo. No pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió. Él no la entendía en lo absoluto. Se sentía igual de mal que ella, también quería llorar, pero actuaba de aquel modo para tranquilizarla. Estaba más triste que antes. Sentía que Brennan no quería estar con él, y eso lo hacía sentir peor. Dejaron de abrazarse. Ella le dijo: 

-Gracias, Booth.- al terminar de decir eso sintió mucha amargura, porque aún así, todo era mentira. La verdad era que tenía miedo porque nunca había querido tanto a alguien como lo quería a él, pero aún no se daba cuenta de que ese era el motivo por el que se negaba. A las únicas personas a las que amó fueron sus padres, su hermano, y todos la habían traicionado. Lo quería tanto que tenía miedo a aceptar que él era demasiado importante. Miró a Booth y por un segundo le pareció notar mucha tristeza en sus ojos, pero al volver a mirarlos no lo notó, sólo eran los ojos de Booth, ningún sentimiento los inundaban. 

-De acuerdo, Huesos. Lo siento, ¿sí?- Ella asintió. –Vamos a trabajar, quiero saber qué le pasó a mi hijo.- 

-Sí.- 

-Yo iré al FBI.- 

-Te acompaño.-

-No, busca aquí. Eres más útil aquí.- ella asintió. Él se estaba yendo pero ella lo tomó de la mano. Booth la miró e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Ya no quería seguir allí, estaba demasiado apenado. Ella se acercó y besó su mejilla. Él la tomó de su cintura y manteniendo su rostro cerca del de ella suspiró, rendido a la realidad: no estarían juntos. 

-Perdóname, Booth.- le dijo casi al oído y luego acercó su boca a la de él. 

-No te entiendo, Huesos. Deja de hacer esto. Si no quieres que estemos juntos, no hagas esto.- le contestó resistiendo el momento, sólo quería besarla. Ella asintió son un gesto pero no se alejó. En realidad tampoco quería alejarse, era aquello lo que sentía, y no todo lo que habían dicho hacía un momento. Booth corrió su rostro. Ella lo miró. 

-Compañeros, Huesos. Compañeros, es lo que decidiste… decidimos.- le dijo y soltó su cintura casi como si se hubiera visto obligado a hacerlo. Luego con la mirada en el suelo y sin decir nada se acomodó y corbata y salió de la oficina. Brennan al verlo suspiró llena de melancolía. (¿Por qué me siento tan, pero tan vacía ahora que vamos a hacer lo que había decidido hacer? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Es lo mejor, como dijo Booth, son más importantes aquellas personas a las que les daremos justicia que lo que sentimos. Es cierto).  
>Ángela vio a Booth salir de la oficina de Brennan triste. <p>

-Hay no, no lo puedo creer… ¿Acaso está loca?- Se dirigió a la oficina de Brennan.

Entró. Brennan la miró: 

-¿Qué le dijiste?- 

-¿Eh?- 

-¿No viste lo triste que salió de aquí? ¿Qué te pasa Brennan? Deja de lastimarlo…- 

-Pero los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que será mejor que no pase nada.- 

-Oh, por favor ¡Mírate! Tienes los ojos hinchados de tanto que has estado llorando porque esa decisión es la última cosa que quieres realmente ¿Qué te detiene?- 

-No es así, Ange. Es lo mejor para los dos. Ayudaremos a muchas más personas si no nos involucramos en una relación amorosa. Podremos ayudar a más…- 

-¿¡Brennan!- 

-¿Qué?- 

-¡Deja de mentirte! ¡Dejen de mentirse! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hablas como si fueran a tener una relación que no va a durar y que se romperá con el tiempo? Al decir que ayudan a más personas estando juntos pero sin involucrarse lo único que realmente estás diciendo es que tarde o temprano van a terminar. Y no siempre es así ¿Hodgins y yo no ayudamos? ¿Acaso afectó nuestro amor a nuestro trabajo?- 

-No, pero es diferente. Ustedes no tienen la exposición al riesgo diario que Booth y yo tenemos al enfrentarnos a situaciones que no todas las personas son capaces de soportar y en aquellas en donde los sentimientos tarde o temprano terminarán transformándose en una debilidad de la que podrían tomar ventaja nuestros enemigos para hacernos daño.-

-Cariño, intenta ser todo lo racional que quieras. Háblame de la manera más científica que se te ocurra. Pero allá afuera dejaste un hombre que realmente te quiere, al que terminas de romperle el corazón ¿En serio crees que Booth está de acuerdo con esta estúpida decisión?- 

-Fue idea de él.- 

-Pero por tus actitudes ¡Lo hizo por ti! Lo hizo porque no te quiere ver mal, porque te adora. Todo lo hace por ti, y tú nunca se lo agradeces. Brennan ¡por Dios! Realmente te cuesta hablar con personas, ¿eh? Me haces enojar. Estás lastimando a Booth y él no se lo merece, y ¿sabes por qué lo lastimas? Porque lo quieres tanto, pero tanto, que sientes miedo de este nuevo sentimiento, que en verdad no es nuevo, y entonces quieres huir… quieres huir como un cobarde.- le dijo Ángela, y se fue, mientras lo hacía le dijo "Piénsalo bien". 

Brennan quedó en silencio y una y otra vez escuchaba todo lo que Ange le había dicho "_y ¿sabes por qué lo lastimas? Porque lo quieres tanto, pero tanto, que sientes miedo de este nuevo sentimiento, que en verdad no es nuevo, y entonces quieres huir… quieres huir como un cobarde._


	12. La única propuesta que se presento

la única propuesta que se presentó

Ángela estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Hodgins cuando sintió que alguien corría por detrás de ella, se giró y vio a Brennan salir corriendo del Jeffersonian, Ange rió (Bien amiga, ve… ve y búscalo… Booth lo merece, y tú también).

Brennan buscó las llaves de su auto (¿Dónde están? No las encuentro… Vamos, vamos. Booth lo siento, en verdad lo siento). Encontró las llaves en su cartera, subió a su auto, lo arrancó y se dirigió al FBI.

A la mañana siguiente Booth entró al Jeffersonian. Ange se acercó corriendo y con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Tempe? ¿Llegaron juntos?...- cuando estaba terminando de decir aquello se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, Brennan no estaba con Booth, no estaba llegando. Nunca había llegado al FBI. Booth comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido por la preocupación y le preguntó a Ángela:

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- cada palabra la decía muy lento, como si esperara que con cada una de ellas Brennan tuviera tiempo de entrar por la puerta del Jeffersonian. Ángela lo miró horrorizada.

-O por Dios, Booth. No puedes decirme que no estuvieron juntos… o por Dios, o Dios… Amiga…-

-¿Cómo que no estuvimos juntos? ¿Huesos fue a buscarme?-

-Sí, Booth, salió corriendo detrás de ti, poco después de que hablaran… ¿Nunca llegó?-

-¡¿Me puedes explicar cómo la dejaste salir sola? ¡Sabes que la está buscando un asesino que violó a Rebecca!-

-¡¿Qué?- Ángela se horrorizó a enterarse de aquello. Booth no se lo había dicho a nadie, sólo Brennan y Sweet lo sabían porque habían estado trabajando en ello –Oh Dios, ¿Rebecca fue violada? ¿Y quiere a Brennan?- mientras decía aquello Hodgins se acercó corriendo, Ángela lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar por su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede, Booth?- preguntó Hodgins. Booth giró mirando hacia arriba como intentando acomodar sus ideas.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Booth. –Este maniático hijo de puta tiene a Huesos… ¡Mierda!-

-¿¡Qué!- Hodgins no lo podía creer. Ángela sólo decía que tenían que encontrarla. Soltó a Hodgins y lo tomó a Booth del brazo aún llorando y le dijo, casi gritando:

-¡Encuéntrala! ¡Por favor, Booth! Hazlo, encuéntrala… Búscala, sálvala… Oh por Dios… Tempe…- soltó a Booth y lo abrazó a Hodgins. Booth tomó su celular y comenzó a llamarla con la esperanza de que atendiera, de que se hubiera arrepentido y de que se hubiera quedado dormida. El celular sonaba. Nada. Nadie atendía. Intentó unas siete veces y con cada tono del celular intentaba pensar qué hacer. Nada. Booth fue corriendo donde estaba Cam.

-¡Cam a Huesos la secuestraron!- Cam lo miró sorprendida.

-¿¡Qué!-

-Sí, salió anoche sola, no contesta el teléfono. La tiene este tipo.-

-No puedo ser Booth, Brennan es la única que sabe interpretar a los huesos, nadie más que ella puede ayudarnos realmente a encontrar a tu hijo.-

-¡Camil! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tienen a Huesos!-

-Y a tu hijo, ¿o lo olvidaste?-

-Deja de lado el sarcasmo, hazme el favor. Sé que tiene a Parker, no lo olvido, pero el hecho de que Huesos esté en sus manos lo empeora todo para mí, y de una manera que hubiera deseado que nunca empeorara. Oh no, tendría que haber estado con ella todo el tiempo, nunca tendría que haberla dejado sola, ahora no está, ahora le hará daño…- Booth hablaba olvidándose de que todos estaban a su alrededor. Cam le dijo:

-Deja de quejarte, Brennan no es ninguna estúpida, antes de que la mate ella le va a dar una buena lección-

-¿Antes de que la mate? ¿Acaso estás loca? Nadie va a matarla… Nadie…- Cam lo miró levantando un ceja como teniéndole pena.

Booth la miró muy molesto. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes suficientes celos como para entregar a Huesos?-

-Oh favor Booth. No estoy celosa, y no soy una loca. Jamás entregaría a Brennan a nadie ¿Busco un abogado? Estás hecho un idiota, Booth.- le contestó y se alejó de él. Él suspiró intentando llevar adelante la situación.

-A ver, a ver. Seamos racionales, no mezclemos los sentimientos.- dijo Hodgins con Ángela en sus brazos tranquilándose y dejando de llorar. Booth lo miró esperando que dijera algo con lógica. Hodgins continuó: -Iremos a buscar pistas en el estacionamiento. Tu Ange ve a ver las cámaras de seguridad, asegurémonos de que salió de aquí. Luego preguntemos si no vi algo el guardia de la puerta de entrada al Jeffersonian.-

-Yo iré a hablar con el guardia.- dijo Booth y salió corriendo. Ángela se fue a mirar las cámaras de seguridad. Hodgins se acercó a la nueva víctima y miró esperando encontrar algo.

Ángela volvió donde estaba Hodgins: -Brennan salió del lugar, las cámaras no muestran que le hayan hecho algo aquí. Hodgins la miró y le dijo:

-Mira, el cuerpo de la última víctima tiene que ser quién nos diga qué es lo que le harán a Brennan, no estaba en nuestros planes toparnos con otra víctima, ni que secuestraran a la Dra., por lo tanto creo que quizás este sea el que…- Booth entró corriendo y dijo:

-No, el guardia no vio nada. Era casi obvio que no vería o ya habría hecho algo…-

Hodgins le dijo:  
>-Booth, hay que mirar la última víctima, allí tendremos pistas seguramente. El asesino nos dejó el cuerpo de una niña de casi la edad de Parker, y secuestró a Brennan, por lo tanto quizás la está relacionando con tu hijo, estoy casi seguro –Hodgins volvió a mirar el cadáver, y algo molesto siguió: -sólo que esta víctima es puro huesos, no sé nada de huesos, nadie es tan bueno como la Dra. en el Jeffersonian, y no tengo la confianza suficiente como para permitir que otro forense entre al caso, ¿qué haremos?-<br>-Tendremos que hacer que alguien más trabaje con nosotros.- dijo Ángela. Booth no contestó, no le gustaba la idea. Por detrás oyó a Cam decir:  
>-Zack era casi tan bueno como ella.-<br>-Zack está en un hospital psiquiátrico.- le dijo Booth.  
>-Sí, pero es casi tan bueno… tienes que sacarlo de allí, por al menos un día.- le dijo Ángela. Hodgins lo pensaba, no contestaba. No decía nada.<br>-Zack no podría traicionarnos… de nuevo… Está lejos de aquí así que no podría estar involucrado, y confío más en él, que en cualquier otra persona.- concluyó Hodgins. Cam, siguió:  
>-Debemos darle una oportunidad. Se lo merece.-<br>-Zack mató, nos traicionó, traicionó a Huesos…- dijo Booth -, y de todas maneras lo que me están pidiendo es casi un sueño. No tengo el poder suficiente como para sacarlo de allí. A menos que… - Booth pensaba -… a menos que Caroline sepa con quién hablar allí dentro.-

Hodgins rió:  
>-Oh, vamos amigo, tenemos que traer a Zack. Se pondrá muy contento, y quiero verlo… Experimentos nuevamente, casi olvido como hacerlos sin este personaje.-<br>-Y no hay que olvidar que no está loco.- dijo desde lejos Sweet. Todos se giraron hacia él. –No sé de qué hablan, pero vengo a decir que estuve viendo los perfiles y tengo pocas conductas que puedan llevarme a decir que son o no cómplices. Desde mi punto de vista, y sin hablar de manera profesional, es casi seguro que estén involucradas, tanto hija como madre en todo esto. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-  
>-Secuestraron a Brennan, encontraron otra víctima, sólo huesos…,- estaba diciendo Cam, Ángela la interrumpió:<br>-… y cabello…-  
>-y queremos a Zack para que nos ayude.- resumió Cam.<br>-Valoremos particularmente el hecho de que haya cabello en la víctima, seguro que nos apunta algo, como el plexo.- dijo Sweet. -¿Zack de nuevo en el trabajo, eh? Me parece una buena oportunidad, pero sólo un tiempo estará fuera de la institución, ¿no?-  
>-Sólo un día, dos sería demasiado, pero es lo único que nos queda por hacer. Es Huesos quien está ahora, también, en manos de este maniático…- estaba diciendo Booth, cuando Sweet dijo:<br>-¿No me había dicho, agente Booth, que el psicópata quería violarla?-  
>-Sí, es por eso que estoy aceptando la única propuesta que se me presenta.- dijo Booth.<p>

-Es cierto, nadie confía lo suficiente en otro profesional, como para permitir que se entere de los datos con los que estuvimos trabajando los últimos días.- dijo Cam. Sweet concluyó:  
>-De acuerdo, me parece bien, pero ustedes, todos, no se olviden que tienen que comer y dormir, ¿de acuerdo? A la Dra. no la vi comer ni dormir en estos días y ahora cuando más necesita sus fuerzas no está aquí.-<p>

**N/A** Gracias por todos sus comentarios


	13. LA OSCURA HABITACION

**CAP16.-LA OSCURA HABITACION **

Todo estaba oscuro, todo su cuerpo estaba mojado. Le dolía cada porción de ella. Brennan abrió los ojos. Todo oscuro. Tardó varios minutos en distinguir formas en aquella habitación. Era pequeña. Sintió sus manos atadas sobre su espalda, pero no con sus pies. Intentó mover sus pies. Atados. Ella pensó (es un idiota, ¿por qué no me ataría los pies y las manos juntos para evitar que me moviera? Quizás quiere que haga algo, pero es un idiota si cree que no lo haré. Parker… quizás esté por aquí. Tengo que ponerme de pie, debo buscarlo.) Estaba boca abajo, contra el suelo. Se arrodilló e intentó levantar el tronco del cuerpo del suelo. Le costó muchísimo, pero lo logró. Cuando terminó de levantar su tronco y quedar arrodillada con las manos atadas detrás de ella sintió un fuerte e intenso dolor que le recorrió hasta las rodillas. Estuvo a punto de caer pero se contuvo, pues no quería volver a hacer aquello. Miró a su alrededor sabiendo que necesitaría un punto de apoyo para levantarse ya que no contaba con todas sus fuerzas. No encontró nada. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado allí dormida, y por qué razón le dolía todo su cuerpo. Recordó la carta que Booth dejó que leyera. Le horrorizó pensar que había sido violada, torturada y drogada con algo que no le permitía recordar. Sacó la preocupación de su cabeza. Volvió a buscar a su alrededor. Notó que había una mesa muy próxima a ella. Si lograba subir un poco más su cuerpo quizás podría recostar su espalda sobre ésta y estabilizarse más como para ponerse de pie. Continuó mirando en la habitación. Le costaba distinguir lo que tenía encima de su cabeza ya que a penas visualizaba luz. Notó algo que parecía una cortina. Sonrió, era luz lo que necesitaba. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó ponerse de pie, cuando logró subir un poco se recostó contra la mesa, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en sus rodillas que hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio, tirara la mesa al suelo y ella cayera, provocándose un golpe aún más fuerte. Sintió mucho dolor, rebotó contra el suelo. Sin quererlo gritó. Respiró profundo durante un tiempo esperando que su secuestrador viniera. Había hecho demasiado ruido. Nada. Silencio. Pasaron minutos en los que su corazón no dejó de latir con intensidad. Nada. Comenzó a tranquilizarse, comenzó a notar el dolor que le había provocado. Notó que las patas de la mesa eran viejas, pues las tenía muy cerca de sus ojos. Acercó su rostro y rozó sus mejillas. Eran cortantes, parecían oxidadas por el olor a óxido que sintió. Sonrió, era poco probable, pero con mucha fuerza y perseverancia quizás podría cortar las cuerdas de sus manos. Eso le facilitaría muchísimo las cosas. Pero antes debía colocarse en la posición adecuada: de espalda a la mesa y con sus manos frente a la pata oxidada. Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo pero recostada sobre la tabla caída de la mesa. Dobló sus piernas en dirección a ella, luego las flexionó e hizo mucha fuerza con sus pies para arrastrar su tórax un poco hacia delante ayudándose con sus manos que las tenía apoyadas sobre el suelo, detrás de ella. Avanzó un poco, pero el dolor fue demasiado. Necesitó unos minutos para reponerse. Volvió a hacerlo. Avanzó. Así lo hizo hasta que llegó al lugar que deseaba, ya casi no tenía fuerzas. No le importó, pensó en Booth y tomó fuerzas nuevamente. Se arrodilló con mucho dolor y esfuerzo y dejó sus manos a la altura de la mesa. Comenzó a rozar la soga sobre la pata. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era una soga lo que la ataba, sino un metal maleable (si es maleable tiene un punto en el que será fácil cortarlo por presión, es decir, si aplico la fuerza suficiente cederá, como cualquier metal maleable lo haría. Sólo tengo que utilizar mi fuerza… mi fuerza, casi no la tengo y me duele todo tanto. Estoy segura que tengo lesiones en mis articulaciones, en especial en mi rodilla. Maldito idiota… Booth… lo siento).

Dejó de pensar en aquella y se propuso cortar su atadura. Enganchó debajo de la pata de la mesa su soga de metal y estiró con mucha fuerza. La mesa se levantó un poco pues la fuerza que usó casi la puso patas arriba. Brennan dejó de forzarlo. Miró la mesa. Era pesada, pero no lo suficiente como para no moverse con la fuerza que necesitaba. (Tendré que ponerla patas arriba y hacer palanca con mis pies para evitar que se mueva mientras intento liberarme. Pero… oh, que mala suerte, mis manos están atadas sobre mi espalda, no puedo hacer palanca con mis pies porque necesitaría estar del lado contrario. Pero al menos podré ponerme de pie con la posición en que se encuentra esta mesa)

Colocó sus manos sobre la pata de la mesa y se sentó en el suelo, es decir, dejó de estar arrodillada. Luego con mucha fuerza y presión sobre sus manos y ayudándose con sus piernas logró ponerse de pie. Casi perdió el equilibrio pero rogando a quien quisiera escucharla intentó mantener el equilibrio y no caer ya que corría el riesgo de que la pata la atravesara por la espalda. Resultó, alguien la escuchó y logró mantenerse en pie. Corrieron lágrimas por su rostro debido al gran esfuerzo realizado. Se acercó emitiendo pequeños saltos a consecuencia de sus pies que se encontraban atados y se acercó a lo que pensó que era una cortina. Lo tocó con su rostro. Sintió tela, era una cortina. Con su boca la tomó y la movió con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza que la tiró a un lado. Entró luz. Parecía que era medio mañana. Miró a su alrededor. Vio fotos de ella sobre la pared, algunos escritos, papeles en el suelo que parecían haber estado sobre la mesa. Sangre salpicada sobre la pared. Fotos de Parker, de Booth. Permaneció un momento viendo a Booth en aquellas paredes y recuperándose para volver a pensar qué hacer. Miró la mesa. Seguía contra una pared, caída, con las patas apuntando hacia ella.

(Si en vez de intentar liberar mis manos me acuesto sobre el suelo e intento liberar mis pies aplicando fuerza en un eje perpendicular al que se encuentra la pata de esta mesa, podré liberarme y no moveré la mesa, al menos me evitaré un gasto de energía innecesario al tener que estar saltando para trasladarme), pensó Brennan. Respiró profundo, pues aquello le dolería. Miró las fotos de Booth. Se convenció de hacerlo. Se tiró al suelo. Sintió muchísimo dolor. Cayó boca arriba, y sus manos fueron las que más sufrieron el golpe al sentir todo su peso sobre ellas. Volvió a gritar. Flexionó sus piernas y comenzó a ayudarse con sus manos y piernas para arrastrarse hasta el sitio donde necesitaba posicionar sus ataduras. Se detuvo. Levantó sus piernas con mucho dolor y las dejó caer. Su siga de metal quedó justo sobre la pata de la mesa. Respiró profundo, descansó un tiempo para adquirir fuerza. Levantó sus piernas y con muchísima fuerza hizo chotar la soga de metal sobre la pata de la mesa. La mesa se levantó un poco hacia arriba, golpeando en sentido inverso sus ataduras, pero no llegó a ponerse de pie. Brennan rió, a ambos lados de la soga, por arriba y por debajo, se sintió el golpe. Ella notó que ya se encontraba algo distendido el metal, es decir que ya estaba estirado.

(Habrá sido cuando me puse de pie, o en algún momento de todo lo que hice, gracias a eso la mesa no golpea mis pies y nos tengo algo separados. De no poder cortarlos al menos tendré un margen para realizar pasos cortos. Y estoy segura que eso me consumirá menos energía que movilizarme con saltos). Volvió a aplicar fuerza sobre la mesa. Sucedió lo mismo, dos golpes inversos sobre la soga. Lo realizó nuevamente, una y otra vez olvidando el dolor, lo que era casi imposible, pero al menos no haciéndole caso a su cuerpo que le pedía que dejara de hacer fuerza. Al tercer golpe le fue inevitable gritar y con el cuarto llorar. No le importaba, gritando y llorando continuó hasta que sintió que sus pies se liberaban. Sonrió pero no pudo dejar de llorar. Sentía que todo su miembro inferior se acalambraba, sus músculos se contraían y el dolor aumentaba. Miró a Parker en la pared, tomó fuerzas, buscó a Booth. No lo encontró, no era visible desde allí. Respiró profundo y miró hacia el techo de la habitación. Sintió que todo se le nublaba. El dolor había sido tan fuerte que estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Intentó mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero todo se volvió negro. Brennan se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Booth tomó su celular. Marcó el número de Caroline:<p>

-Hola ¿Caroline? … Sí, quiero hablar contigo porque necesito pedirte un favor. Necesito que hables a la Institución psiquiátrica donde se encuentra Zack, uses tus encantos y pidas que nos lo presten por un día… ¡Hey! No te enojes, por supuesto que tengo un buen fundamento. Un asesino serial que tiene a mi hijo y secuestró a Huesos ¿No querrás que le pase algo malo? … Por favor, tengo que estar desesperado para pedirte un favor como este… ¡Oh, vamos Caroline! Sé que puedes… De acuerdo… Espero tu llamado.- Booth colgó. Los tres lo miraban.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Cam.

-¿Y bien, qué? ¿No escucharon? Tengo que esperar su llamado…-

-Bueno Booth, no nos trates así, tampoco es nuestra culpa.- le dijo Ángela.

-¿Y a quién tiene que llamar?- preguntó Hodgins.

-No lo sé, a algún contacto que tendrá por allí. No tengo idea, Hodgins.-

-De acuerdo.- le contestó y se dirigió a la víctima. Luego dijo: -Bien, yo comenzaré analizando los huesos, la tierra y todo esto. Cam tu ven y ocúpate de la cabeza, que aún conserva el cabello y amor, cuando Cam termine ve y haz una reconstrucción facial si puedes.-

-De acuerdo.- contestó Cam y se acercó al cadáver.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Sweet.

-Analízate y vuelve cuando seas normal.- le contestó Booth y salió del Jeffersonian. Cam, Ángela, Hodgins y por supuesto Sweet quedaron algo sorprendidos. Intentaron entenderlo.  
>Booth salió del Jeffersonian y caminó hasta la puerta que le permitía salir de toda la institución y mientras pensaba que tendría que caminar unas cuadras porque a la mañana temprano no se había dado cuenta y había estacionado su auto lejos de allí. (Iré a buscar un poco más de información sobre este mal nacido al FBI y… ¡mierda! Dejé lejos el auto) Cuando estaba a una cuadra de distancia notó que un hombre vestido de negro estaba subiendo dentro del auto. Se extrañó, no entendía realmente cómo fue capaz de abrir su auto. Comenzó a correr hacia allí cuando sintió que arrancaban el auto, y aceleraban. La indignación que sintió fue enorme, estaba cansado de que le quitaran cosas. Parker, Brennan y ahora le robaban el auto. No le importó y tomó su arma para disparar en dirección al sitio donde estaría la cabeza del conductor. Sabía que con un solo disparo no lo mataría, pero si realizaba aproximadamente tres disparos en aquella dirección seguramente el último tendría el camino libre para abrirle la cabeza. Corrió mucho más fuerte, sentía cómo intentaba acelerar el auto, cuando estaba a unos 20 metros del mismo el ladrón logró acelerar. Booth estaba a punto de disparar cuando sintió un fuerte ruido, vio que el auto explotó y la energía liberada lo hizo volar hacia atrás, dado que se encontraba a aproximadamente 30 metros del auto puesto que había corrido muy rápido para agarrar a aquel ladrón. Los pedazos del auto cayeron por todos lados y él volcó su cuerpo sobre su hombro izquierdo, dislocándolo. Sintió mucho dolor. Volvió a sentir otra explosión. Le pareció raro. Dos explosiones. Intentó ponerse de pie para ver qué era lo otro que había explotado pero perdió la conciencia.<p>

Dentro, en el Jeffersonian sintieron la explosión, Ángela y Hodgins corrieron primero hacia fuera a ver qué había sucedido. Cam y Sweet detrás de ellos. Cuando salieron de la institución vieron a los guardias del Jeffersonian fuera, llamando a una ambulancia y al FBI. No entiendo.

Miraron en dirección de la explosión. El auto de Booth estaba hecho cenizas. Ninguno de los cuatro lo podía creer. Sintieron que les estaban contando un cuento de terror. Estaban paralizados. Booth habría muerto.

Cam corrió hasta el lugar y cuando logró acercarse notó un hombre tirado en el suelo. Era Booth. Estaba inconsciente y de su cabeza caía sangre, pues uno de los escombros lo habían golpeado. Estaba tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Ella sonrió y se agachó a su lado:

-Oh Booth, menos mal que estás vivo. No tengo idea de cómo saliste de esta, pero ese eres tú, siempre podrás con todo. Qué alegría verte bien.- dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Un guardia se acercó a ella y le indicó que no lo tocara. Al poco tiempo llegó una ambulancia. Tomaron a Booth y lo llevaron. Cam corrió donde estaban los chicos. Ángela lloraba, Hodgins la abrazaba.

Al ver a Cam le dijo:

-¿Por qué la ambulancia? ¿Algún herido?-

-Sí, Booth.- contestó ella sonriendo. Ángela la miró sorprendida pero agradecida. Sonrió. Los cuatro rieron de felicidad. Ángela dijo:

-Chicos… este maniático secuestró a Brennan e intentó matar a Booth. Estamos muy, muuuy cerca y eso no le gusta. Vamos a demostrarle con quiénes se han metido y que todos los criminales de D.C. que sepan que tanto Parker como Brennan son intocables. Sigamos investigando.-

-Sí, este es el tercer día, media mañana, del secuestro. Tenemos tiempo y vamos bien. Con lo que podamos hacer, obtengamos pistas y llevémoselas a Booth cuando podamos.- dijo Hodgins. Los cuatro rieron y se retiraron con mucha prisa al laboratorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero darles las gracias por leer esta historia, estoy segura que Tempe_booth estaría feliz de saber que su historia está en fanfiction y que varios la leen :P<strong>

**Bueno una recomendación, sé que todo la mayor parte tiene mucho de explicaciones y así, pero hay cosas que son importantes ya que habrán consecuencias más adelante y así que les recomiendo que no se olviden de las cosas aunque sean pequeñeces :P, igual yo intentare poner un resumen cuando acabe esta parte de la historia y cuando comience con la que sigue **


	14. satisfaccion de libertad

**Sintió la satisfacción de la libertad...**

Volvió a abrir sus ojos. Brennan miró a su alrededor. La luz no estaba muy distinta a cómo la había visto la última vez que tuvo conciencia (O me dormí un día entero, o sólo perdí la consciencia unos minutos). Hizo fuerza para sentarse, pero todo le resultó más fácil ahora que sus pies estaban libres. Sintió la satisfacción de la libertad, a menos un poco más podía moverse. Moviendo sus piernas de forma coordinada y apoyándose y ayudándose al mismo tiempo con sus manos, se giró de espalda a la mesa. Sus manos volvieron a enfrentarse con la pata de la mesa. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y se arrodilló. Colocó sus manos sobre la pata oxidada e hizo un esfuerzo más y estuvo de pie. Miró a su alrededor. Nada. Miró las fotos de la pared. Se vio a ella misma sentada, sola, en el parque donde había estado con Booth. En las fotos se veían sus lágrimas por no saber qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Sintió mucha bronca porque el asesino tomó fotos de un momento muy personal. Observó otras fotos. En casi todas estaban Booth y ella. Brennan sonrió. Luego volvió a concentrar en salir de allí. Notó que el picaporte de la puerta sería ideal para enganchar la soga que la sostenía y hacer presión para liberarse (las posibilidades de que resbale el metal son muchas, puesto que el picaporte de la puerta es metálico también, pero si lo hago con mucha fuerza, quizás logre liberarme, y con la fuerza que hice la primera vez, que casi levanto esa mesa… quizás lo debilité un poco).

Brennan se acercó a la puerta con cuidado. Miró en silencio si no había nada en la única habitación que estaba allí, además de aquella en la que se encontraba. Una cocina. No había nadie. Algo estaba en el fuego. Por el momento le restó importancia y se dirigió a la puerta. Se puso de espalda al picaporte y apoyó sus manos sobre el mismo. Hizo palanca hacia abajo para abrirla pero no sucedió nada. Estaba cerrado, era obvio, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Colocó la soga metálica entre el picaporte y la puerta. Llevó su cuerpo hacia delante, sólo un poco y luego cada vez más. Sabía que estirar de formar lenta le resultaría más difícil, pero si lo hacía con mucha fuerza y rapidez corría el riesgo de que la soga metálica resbalara todas las veces y de que, en el momento de quedar libre, rebotar hacia delante y caer al suelo, lastimándose nuevamente. No quiso que eso sucediera, por lo que siguió aplicando fuerza de aquella manera. Pasaron unos minutos y el metal había cedido un poco, pero en vez de liberarla cada vez se oprimía sobre sus manos y por la fuerza que estaba haciendo se calentaban, ya que estaban cediendo. Eso le quemada las manos, le dolía. Decidió que correría el riesgo de golpearse, pero lo haría con fuerza y velocidad. Cerró sus ojos, se concentró en aplicar toda su fuerza, aunque no fuera tanta. Respiró. Tomó coraje. Pensó en Parker, pensó en Booth… pensó en ella. Pensó que no quería que la violaran. Tomó coraje. Corrió muy fuerte, no llegó muy lejos, pero aplicó mucha fuerza. De repente cedió completamente la soga metálica y se liberó, debido a la fuerza fue impulsada hacia delante, y en consecuencia a sus heridas perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la mandíbula, se cortó y comenzó a sangrar. -Oh, vamos… Genial.- dijo Brennan. Se puso de pie. No había manera de evitar el sangrado. Tomó su camisa y se la sacó. Hizo fuerza y cortó una manga. Volvió a ponérsela. Luego se pasó su manga sobre la cabeza, cubriendo la mandíbula, y haciéndola parecer una bincha, ató un nudo en la parte superior de su cabeza, sobre su pelo (Estoy segura que parezco la ratona Minni Mouse con un nudo en lugar de moño sobre la cabeza. No durará mucho esto, pero al menos evitará que pierda tanta sangre). Se acercó a los papeles que había en el suelo. Los tomó. Comenzó a leerlos y vio que un bosquejo de una bomba. (Quiere explotar algo…) Continuó mirando y vio el auto del FBI, el auto de Booth (Oh por Dios, tengo que hacer algo antes de que esto suceda). Se acercó a las fotos que había sobre la pared y las arrancó a la mayoría. Se acercó a la cocina y vio que estaba hirviendo unas verduras, huevos y zanahoria. Colocó un montón de las fotos allí dentro (Se arruinarán. Cómete tu trabajo hijo de puta, al menos sé que va a molestarte que le lleve esto. Que raro que esté cocinando, creo que no se esperaba tener que irse de aquí. Como la habitación es pequeña estoy segura de que Parker no está aquí conmigo, así que me iré ya, ahora que puedo). Brennan salió del lugar por la ventana. La puerta estaba cerrada. Se llevó un montón de fotos más y la planificación de la lugar era algo desértico. No había casas alrededor y delante de la casa se veía una ruta que conectaba aquel lugar con la civilización. Miró el cielo, pocas nueves, un sol radiante. Observó a su alrededor y a lo lejos distinguió un punto que seguramente era una casa, una estación de servicios, o algo al menos. No tenía muchas alternativas como para elegir.

Otra era "caminar y al menos saber dónde estaba para hablar con Booth antes de que explotara". Respiró hondo y miró al cielo hablándole al Dios que Booth siempre le había dicho que existía, pidiéndole que no lo matara, que no lo llevara, y que hiciera que su pérdida de sangre no fuera suficiente como para desmayarla en el camino. Brennan no sabía que en aquel momento el auto del FBI estaba explotando, y Booth, salvándose. Sintió una brisa que la tranquilizó, rió mientras veía aquellas nubes y luego pensó que había sido muy estúpido pedirle a una nube que fuera Dios y que lo protegiera. Pero por más estúpido, él se había salvado. Caminó en dirección a aquel punto.

**Perdiste todo un día...**

Booth abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una sala de un hospital. Había sobrevivido. Le dolía su hombro, y sentía una intensa puntada en su cabeza. No le importó aquello e intentó ponerse de pie. Notó la presencia de una mujer a su lado. La Dra. le dijo: 

-No, no, no. Ud. – miró el nombre del paciente -, Sr. Booth tendrá que permanecer en controles por unos días. El golpe en su cabeza fue muy grave y debemos descartar las posibilidades de hematomas a nivel del cerebro, hemorragias, inflamaciones graves, pérdidas del conocimiento momentáneas. Fue muy grave lo que le sucedió. De todas formas tuvo suerte. En su hombro sólo tuvo una dislocación, no fractura. Ya está todo bien, pero perderá parte de su fuerza en el brazo izquierdo. Y el problema aquí es el golpe en su cabeza. No queremos que se forme ningún coagulo que pueda obstruir las vías de irrigación e inervación de los vasos y nervios, por lo que deberá permanecer en su sitio para futuros controles.- Booth la miraba como si sus palabras le entraran por un oído y le salieran por el otro. No importaba que tuviera que controlarse, no tenía tiempo. 

-Ah bueno. Tengo sed, Dra. ¿Podría traer un poco de agua?- 

-Cómo no. Le pediré a la enfermera.- le contestó sonriendo. –Entiende rápido.- 

-Entiendo el idioma.- le contestó y se quedó recostado y molesto. La Dra. no sonrió frente al comentario y llamó a una enfermera para que trajera agua. Al poco tiempo entró una joven mujer y le pasó un vaso. Booth lo tomó. La jovencita llamó a la Dra. para hablar en privado. Ambas se dirigieron no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, pero una pared tapaba la visión. Booth supo que si él no las podía ver, ellas no lo verían. Tomó el suero que le estaban pasando por vía sanguínea y se lo sacó. Era lo único que tenía sobre él, pues su hombro ya estaba tratado y su cabeza no podía tener ningún estudio más que resonancias magnéticas 3D. Se levantó y salió. Bajó por el ascensor y llegó a la recepción del hospital. Parecía que había habido un accidente. Enfermeros y Dr. corrían de un lado a otro. No podía tener la suerte de su lado de aquella manera, pensó. Sonrió y salió de allí antes de que alguien notara su presencia… o ausencia. 

Una vez fuera tomó un taxi. Se dirigió a su casa. Tomó un baño y se vistió (Nunca más hago esto solo… me hace doler la cabeza). Sintió que su teléfono sonaba. Atendió. Era Caroline: 

-Hola, ¿Booth?- 

-Sí, ¿Caroline?- 

-Al fin querido, era hora de que me atendieras. Te llamo a ese maldito celular que no atiendes y que para sumar lo tienes apagado ¿No sabes que estás en medio de un investigación y que lo debes dejar encendido en todo momento? Me he cansado de llamarte…- Booth la interrumpió. 

-Les dejaré tu número a los chicos para que te mantengan al tanto de las cosas. Se me rompió el celular ¿Qué pasó con Zack?- 

-He hablado con algún contacto que es amante del dinero y de la salud y me dijo que con unos $1000 nos lo presta por dos días y que en el hospital nadie vio nada. Te advierto que a mí no me gusta nada todo esto.- 

-¿Están chantajeando a un agente federal?- preguntó Booth. 

-Querido, eres tú quién está chantajeando, el Dr. está aceptando el chantaje.- 

-Está bien, no me importa, quiero a Zack ahora.- 

-De acuerdo, te paso a buscar en media hora. Tengo el dinero, pero después me lo devuelves.- 

-Gracias, Caroline.- 

-No me agradezcas, debemos apurarnos, hace cuatro días que han secuestrado a tu hijo.- 

-No, hace tres. Hoy hace tres.- 

-Booth ¿En qué mundo vives? El día de ayer te desapareciste por completo. Te llamé y no atendiste ni en tu casa, ni en el celular. Has perdido todo un día.- le dijo Caroline. Booth entendió que había estado dormido un día entero. 

-De acuerdo. Ven ya.- le dijo y cortó. 

Al poco tiempo llegó Caroline. Le pareció raro que fueran en su auto, pero Booth se mostró esquivo con el tema. Tuvo que explicarle que se había caído sobre su hombro y se lo había dislocado. Ella no le creyó pero no lo presionó, ya preguntaría a los demás qué había sucedido.  
>Llegaron al hospital psiquiátrico. Una enfermera les habló: <p>

-Por aquí por favor.- le dijo la enfermera y los acompañó a la habitación de Zack. Caroline y Booth entraron. Zack estaba leyendo libros de ciencia. Booth comenzó a hablar. Aún le costaba mirar a Zack con los ojos con que lo miraba antes, pero aún así le habló: 

-Zack, necesito que nos ayudes en el Jeffersonian.- le dijo. Zack lo miró algo sorprendido:

-Hola, Booth. Me sorprende que vinieras ¿Y la Dra. Brennan?- 

-Mira Zack, a mí también me parece raro estar aquí. A Huesos la secuestró un psicópata, la tiene en sus manos. La verdad no confío en nadie para que averigüe qué le pasó, excepto tú Zack. Ella estaba convencida de que eras una persona muy racional, y yo lo respeto. Así que si tengo que esperar que alguien me ayude a encontrarla, ese eres tú.- 

-La pregunta es, Zack – lo interrumpió Caroline -, si tu estás de acuerdo. Porque sino no hay nada que hacer.- 

-Ah, Caroline, por supuesto que va a estar de acuerdo ¡Es Huesos! Tiene que estarlo.- le contestó Booth. Zack permanecía en silencio pensando en la situación. Luego le dijo: 

-Iré.- Booth lo miró y terminó diciendo: 

-Mira, creo que está de más decir esto… perooo… Llegas a pensar si quiera en hacer algo malo y y me doy cuenta y te vuelo la cabeza con mi arma, ¿de acuerdo?- 

-De acuerdo. Salimos ¿ya?- preguntó Zack, algo contento, algo sorprendido. Caroline le respondió: 

-No, yo vendré a buscarte. Estábamos viendo si estabas de acuerdo con que te sacáramos de aquí sólo por unos días…- 

-¿Qué? ¿No será ya?- preguntó Booth enojado. Ella le contestó: 

-Será esta tarde. Tengo que hablar con algunas personas. Lo llevaré al Jeffersonian. Esperen allí.-


	15. la víctima era Annabella Montveu

Quiero dar las gracias a: Daniela, booth bones, AnSaMo, Karina, B-BSILENTSURRENDER, Mafer26637, Katherine, pimar, carolinaa, bybtyty, miaboneshuesiiitos, Lau Bones, Hermione Hathaway, Hermione Hathaway, Mafer26637, KARLA. Por leer la historia hasta ahora, si esta historia sale bien, me dedicare a ponerles un final a las historias sin terminar de fotolog , por asi como me dijo Daniela habían muchas que se quedaron sin terminar y eran muy buenas. Bien aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>la víctima era Annabella Montveu<strong>

Booth llegó al Jeffersonian. Cam se acercó a él:

-Booth han estado llamando los del FBI. Dicen que quieren hablar contigo ya que aparentemente has dejado el hospital sin autorización y no estás en condiciones.-

-Ni mi hijo, ni Brennan tienen condiciones para estar siendo… para estar secuestrados, así que no me interesan las condiciones ¿Qué saben de nuevo?-

-¿Y Zack?- preguntó Cam sin responder a su pregunta.

-Zack vendrá esta tarde ¿Lo necesitan? ¿No han descubierto nada?- preguntó Booth algo entristecido. Ella le contestó:

-Por supuesto que hemos descubierto cosas. Ahora te lo contamos. Pero también descubrí que hace dos días no comes nada, Booth, así que primero ve a comer.- Booth pensó que si él no comía hacía dos días, Brennan hacía cuatro. Se preocupó por ella. Seguramente tendría pocas energías.

El recorrido que Brennan había decidido hacer resultó ser más largo de lo esperado. Nunca llegaba a destino. Dudó y pensó que había visto un espejismo. Pasó la noche en el borde de la ruta, tirada, con sangre, con hambre, con dolor, frío, sin fuerzas. Al otro día el sol le quemaba el rostro, así que se despertó. Se sorprendió de no estar en manos del secuestrador, pues podría haberla buscado, pero evidentemente no lo hizo. Se puso de pie. Notó cómo todo a su alrededor se movía de lugar. Sintió mucha, mucha sed. Tenía mucha hambre. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero se sentía muy cansada. A duras penas realizaba un paso.

Nuevamente oscureció. Caminó todo el día. Notó que perdía la conciencia. Se desmayó. Estaba en término el cuarto día, pero ella no lo sabía.

Por la tarde del cuarto día en el Jeffersonian se reunieron los cinco a hablar de lo que habían descubierto. Comenzó Ángela:

-Por la reconstrucción facial pudo identificar a la víctima a Annabella Montveu. Una niña de 7 años de edad que vive aquí, en Washington D.C.- estaba diciendo cuando fue interrumpida por Booth.

-Sus padres son Jessica y Andrew Monteu…- Ángela lo miró sorprendida y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Así es, Booth.-

-Era la mejor amiga de Parker.- contestó. Por un momento todos hicieron silencio. El ambiente se llenó de pena, luego, de impotencia y rabia. Ángela dijo:

-¿Quieres que siga leyendo?-

-Sí.- contestó Booth. Ella continuó:

-Bueno Cam pudo descubrir que a la niña la habían drogado con un tóxico que hace perder la conciencia. El tóxica era una inhalante…- Hodgins la interrumpió:

-Los inhalantes pasan rápidamente al torrente sanguíneo y se adhieren a los tejidos grasos del cerebro, sintiéndose rápidamente sus efectos, pero sin embargo son de corta duración.-

-A menos que le hayan suministrado una dosis alta, y eso es lo que provocaría la pérdida de la conciencia.- dijo Ángela, luego continuó: -Por las marcas en su cintura pelviana, más bien en la sínfisis púbica, y el pubis en sí, pareciera que fue violada antes de morir. Esto lo sabemos por experiencia de Cam, pero Zack sabrá decírnoslo con exactitud. Hodgins encontró tierra desértica que es de un pueblo fantasma de Maryland, alejado de toda civilización. El sito exacto lo hemos localizado y con un programa avanzado de computación hemos podido determinar que en el sitio hay una sola casa. Y a quilómetros de allí, unos… -Ángela buscó en los datos que había escrito-… unos 40 kilómetros se encuentra el segundo pueblo con más civilización. Creo que deberíamos ir alla.-

-Yo iré.- estaba diciendo Booth cuando escucharon que alguien entraba al lugar. Sin decir nada, todos sabían que era Caroline con Zack. Ángela se giró con una sonrisa. Efectivamente: Caroline y Zack. Ella corrió y lo saludó con un abrazo. No le costó dejar de lado la traición y olvidarla. Luego bajó Hodgins y lo saludó con una sonrisa. Pero no dijo nada. Cam se fue y con un beso le dio la bienvenida. Sweet se acercó y golpeándolo sobre la espalda le dijo:

-Bienvenido… Zack.- él los miró algo tímido, algo arrepentido:

-Bien…- comenzó Caroline, -yo me voy de aquí y espero…- pero fue interrumpida por Booth.

-No, no te vas. Te quedas hasta que vuelva porque resulta que necesito un auto para ir a un lugar, y no tengo el mío y tú tienes el tuyo…-

-Booth, la última vez que te di a mi bebé lo mataste, no me parece justo.-

-Por favor, hemos encontrado un lugar que nos dará pistas…- le dijo casi suplicándole. Ella lo miró, lo pensó. Le tiró las llaves, él sonrió. Corrió cerca de Zack, le golpeó la espalda como bienvenida, y se fue. Ángela salió detrás de Booth y le dio un papel con el nombre de la ruta y la localización. Él le agradeció y se fue para allá.

-¡Hey!- le grió Hodgins. –No puedes ir sólo Booth… Iré contigo.- y salió corriendo detrás de él.  
>Booth y Hodgins subieron al auto.<p>

-Yo manejo.- le dijo Hodgins, Booth asintió con un gesto.

-De acuerdo…-

Puso en marcha el auto y aceleró.

Cuando llegaron al lugar encontraron una sola casa. Estaba anocheciendo. Hodgins entró. Booth estaba por hacerlo cuando encontró sangre a un costado. Miró extrañado y vio que la sangre seguí hasta perderse en el suelo, comenzó a seguir el rastro sin saber bien por qué.  
>Hodgins estaba dentro. Encontró una hoya con fotos "hervidas". Miró extrañado. Sonrió. Abrió la heladera. Había químicos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que allí estaba de vez en cuando el secuestrador. Dijo:<p>

-Booth, ven a ver esto…- No escuchó respuesta…- ¡Booth!.- Nada. Salió fuera y notó que alguien a lo lejos se acercaba o se alejaba, no lo supo, pero sintió miedo y entró. Pensó que hacer. Vio una mesa tirada, sangre en el suelo. Unas pocas fotos de Booth y Brennan. Aún más miedo sintió. Tomó la mesa con sus manos, era pesada, pero le serviría de escudo. Esperó, nada… Decidió salir de la casa y ver qué era lo que había visto. Salió de allí. Se concentró en descifrar quién era aquella persona. Miró durante un tiempo hasta que notó que se trataba de Booth siguiendo algún rastro. Se tranquilizó.

Booth caminó. Luego de unos cuantos minutos sintió que un auto se estacionaba a su lado. Era Hodgins que le decía:

-Sube.-

-No, hay rastro de sangre.-

-Sí, dentro de la casa también había. Y fotos tuyas con Brennan.- le comentó. Booth se llenó de bronca. -y otras que fueron hervidas ¿Será caníbal?- preguntó Hodgins. Booth lo miró algo molesto por la ironía. Continuó caminando. Hodgins volvió a insistir.

-Sube e iremos en auto. Despacio. Si hay un cuerpo, lo encontraremos.-

-De acuerdo.- contestó Booth y subió. Hodgins fue en una velocidad muy baja siguiendo los rastros a penas visibles. Luego los rastros se alejaban de la ruta y comenzaban a perderse más al interior de aquel paisaje desértico. Booth le pidió a Hodgins que detuviera el auto. Bajó y continuó siguiendo el rastro. Hodgins bajó a su lado y lo siguió:

-Es mucha sangre, tenía una gran herida la persona.- le comentó. Booth no le respondió. Luego preguntó:

-¿Podría ser fatal?-

-No… sólo si la persona estaba débil y mal alimentada podría derivar en algún trastorno que causaría alucinaciones o cosas así…- le dijo. Booth pensó en Brennan, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que no se trataba de ella. Continuó caminando. Hodgins se detuvo. Booth lo miró:

-¿Qué?- le preguntó. Hodgins rió algo vergonzoso y le confesó:

-Olvidé cerrar el auto y sacar la llave.-

-Oh, eres un completo idiota. Ve a hacerlo.- le dijo. Hodgins asintió y se fue corriendo. Booth siguió. Miró el cielo. Estaba anocheciendo. Estaba en término el cuarto día, pero él no se daba cuenta. Vio a lo lejos un bulto en el suelo. Parecía una persona. Corrió allá.


	16. ¿me dejaras sola alguna vez?

**¿me dejaras sola alguna vez?**

Se acercó y antes de tocar a esa persona se quedó helado. Conocía ese cuerpo, ese cabello, aunque estuviera boca abajo. Había sangre a su alrededor. Tenía la ropa desgarrada, estaba pálida. Parecía muerta. Booth estaba paralizado. Se agachó a su lado lentamente y con un miedo que sólo en la guerra había sentido. Miedo de haberla perdido. Notó que la manga de su camisa estaba en el suelo, caída, y que se mandíbula tenía sangre coagulada, lo que le hizo suponer que de allí provenía la sangre.

-Huesos…- dijo en voz baja sin tocarla. Sólo la miraba. No sabía qué le habían hecho, pero estaba casi seguro de que estaba muerta. El color pálido de su rostro, y sus labios azulados. Sin darse cuenta las manos de Booth temblaban y no se animaba a tocarla. Con mucho cuidado tomó la mano de Brennan. Notó que alrededor de su muñeca había cortes, como si hubiera tenido algo que la atara. Intentó sentir su pulso. Nada. Booth bajó su cabeza y lloró en silencio. No lo podía creer. Era demasiado. 

Al poco tiempo llegó Hodgins. Vio a Booth al lado de Brennan llorando en silencio, perdido en su dolor. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Hodgins. Booth sólo continuaba llorando. Brennan estaba pálida, sus labios mostraban escases de oxígeno. Hodgins la tomó del tórax y la sentó sobre él. Notó el corte en su mandíbula. Buscó su pulso. Notó que el pulso de la Dra. era suave. La palidez de su rostro era debido a la pérdida de sangre. Brennan estaba muy delgada, se notaba aquello (estuvo mal alimentada… esto es grave, puede que esté deshidratada…) Miró a Booth. Se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacia el auto, llorando… (Booth cree que está muerta. Habrá buscado pulso sobre su mano y allí podría haber llegado a ser imperceptible): 

-¡Booth! ¡Está viva!- le gritó. Booth se detuvo casi incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír. Hodgins se puso de pie con Brennan en sus brazos. Corrió donde estaba Booth pero teniendo especial cuidado sobre ella. Booth lo miró con brillo sobre sus ojos: 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- 

-Pues tiene pulso, pero está deshidratada.- Booth rió lleno de tranquilidad y tomó a Brennan con sus brazos como intentando sostenerla. Hodgins negó con un gesto y le dijo: 

-No, Booth, no tienes la fuerza suficiente, ven, quédate al lado de ella y controla que no la lastime de ninguna forma, pero esta vez la llevo yo.- 

-Por favor, vayamos a un hospital.- le dijo. Hodgins rió: 

-De acuerdo.- 

Entrada la madrugada Booth y Brennan estaba de vuelta en el hospital. Hodgins había pedido que los pusieran en la misma habitación y les había advertido que sería la única manera en que Booth permanecería allí (al menos durante un tiempo), había pensado. 

Booth no había podido dormir. Sólo miraba a Brennan esperando que despertara. Ella dormía. 

Entrada la mañana Brennan abrió sus ojos. Miró el techo del hospital. Pudo reconocer donde estaba. No entendía bien cómo había llegado allí, pero estaba agradecida. Miró al lado suyo y vio a Booth. Su cuerpo sintió mucha tranquilidad, de nuevo estaba al cuidado de Booth, en su protección. Lo vio dormido. Estaba herido. Le pareció raro pero estaba a su lado. Buscó los papeles que había tomado de la casa. Nada. Confió en que ellos lo tendrían. 

Al mediodía Booth abrió sus ojos. Escuchó que la Dra. estaba hablando con una voz que le resultaba más que familiar: Brennan. 

-¡Huesos!- dijo Booth mirándola. Ella le sonrió y le dijo: 

-Hola, Booth ¿Cómo estás?- él la escuchó hablar y permaneció mirándola con una sonrisa sin decir más nada. La Dra. del hospital en el momento entendió el sentimiento que los unía y comprendió las palabras de Hodgins. Sonrió y les dijo: 

-Bueno, ya han despertado. Me han explicado sus compañeros que no tienen tiempo que perder, así que llegamos al acuerdo de que estarán aquí todo un día para control y mañana los dejaré ir ¿Sí? Los informes de lo que ha sucedido, Dra. Brennan les fueron dados a su hermano

Russ Brennan y luego él le informará- 

-Sí.- dijo Brennan. Miró a Booth -¿No?- 

-Sí.- dijo él. La Dra. sonrió y salió de allí. Booth volvió a quitarse el suero y se levantó. Se acercó a la cama de Brennan. Ella rió y le dijo: 

-¡Booth! No debes hacer eso… Dijimos que todo un día estarías aquí.- 

-Lo sé Huesos, pero no entiendes nada. Cuando te encontré pensaba que estabas muerta. Te vi tan pálida… Fue horrible. Y de repente te tengo aquí, viva, hablándome, es demasiado bueno

¿Qué sucedió?- 

-Sí… Eeeeh, fui a buscarte después de lo último que hablamos y sólo recuerdo haber despertado con mucho dolor en el cuerpo e intentar desatarme, estaba atada de manos y pie.

Luego vi una planificación de una bomba para el auto de FBI y quería llegar antes de que murieras. La vi sobre una pared, donde habían fotos tuyas y… bueno… eso- 

-Ah sí, por eso estoy así. Explotó la camioneta pero ese mismo día me la habían robado, justo lo vi, estuve a unos metros de explosión, por ello viví.-

-No lo entiendo, no te has explicado bien.- replicó ella. Él rió y le dijo: 

-La verdad que tú tampoco te explicaste muy bien, Huesos, pero yo sí te entendí.- ella sonrió. 

-Bien, de acuerdo. Entonces acabas de decirme que viste un ladrón robarte la camioneta del FBI, no pudiste hacer mucho y luego explotó con el ladrón dentro.- 

-Exacto, lo habías entendido.- le dijo Booth. Ambos rieron. 

-Booth… gracias por todo. Por no haber perdido tu confianza en mí después de todo.- le dijo Brennan. 

-Nunca, Huesos, nunca. Lo sabes.- 

-Yo tampoco, Booth. Jamás perderé mi confianza en ti, me has demostrado que eres una persona que vale… -(toda mi vida), pensó -… muchísimo.- le dijo y tomó la mano de él. Booth la apretó con fuerza y sonrió. Brennan lo acercó a ella y lo abrazó. Booth la abrazó sólo con su brazo derecho y en realidad le dolía muchísimo inclinarse para abrazarla. Brennan lo notó y se dio cuenta de que pareciera que se había dislocado el hombro. Lo dejó de abrazar. 

-Lo siento ¿Qué te pasó?- 

-Me disloqué el hombro y tuve un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Nada más.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Yo tuve un golpe en la mandíbula. Allí tenemos un hueso cortante que se llama…- vio que Booth sólo la miraba sonriendo, como feliz de tenerla al lado. Ella rió. –Deja de mirarme así.- ambos rieron. –Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte aquí, Booth.- él asintió y volvió hacia su cama y se acostó. 

-Gracias, Huesos...- le dijo mirándola y sonriendo. -Menos mal que estás aquí, viva ¿sabes? yo también estoy feliz y agradecido de que no te haya pasado gran cosa y me estés acompañando de nuevo en este momento.- Brennan sonrió: 

-Siempre, Booth. No te dejaría solo, nunca.- 

-¿No? jaja de acuerdo. Recordaré tus palabras entonces cuando me dejes.- 

-Recuérdalas, porque allí estaré ¿Me dejarás sola alguna vez?- preguntó ella. 

-Dime una cosa, ¿cuándo te he dejado?- 

-Nunca.- 

-Entonces nunca lo haré si ya no lo he hecho.- le contestó y le sonrió, ella también. Booth llamó a una enfermera. Al rato vino y le explicó que se había sacado el suero, y pidió que volviera a colocarlo. La joven le dijo que no lo volviera a hacer. Él asintió. 

Quinto día: perdido para Brennan y Booth.

**Hola chicas =)**

**Necesito su oponion sobre hacer una historia, bueno ya la tengo hecha, tengo ya unos cuantos capítulos hechos pero nose si publicarla o no, se trata de byb de adolescente pero no solo entran ellos en la historia sino que también entran: Cam, Ángela, Hodgins, Sweets, Dayse, Jared y Zack, todos tienen un papel en la historia y cada uno tiende hacer como es en la serie son los mismos pero en pequeños, pero no estoy segura de publicar la historia, tengo planeado llevar esta historia algo diferente pero aún no lo sé muy bien, por eso necesito su opinion de que piensan sobre la idea esta =)**

**espero que me contesten**


	17. ¿Podría traicionarte?

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por responder a lo de mi nueva historia, déjenme a que llegue a los 10 capitulos y luego la publico, es que ya entro a la escuela y si tengo los capítulos hechos me hes mas fácil publicarlos.**

**B-BSILENTSURRENDER****: no va hacer muy diferente en todos los sentidos, si será byb pero me encargare de que salgan todos los personajes en la historia e intentare que no todo sea solo byb sino que también sea A&H, S&D, y quizás a cada uno con una pareja y respecto a esta historia si abra romance entre byb y va hacer muy pronto, tan solo tienes que leer este capitulo :D**

**Hermione Hathaway: la historia no es mia, como lo dije en el primer capitulo, pero creo que si hay un capitulo asi como tu dices, leere los siguientes capítulos para refrescarme la memoria ;)**

**AnSaMo: a mi también s eme hace chistoso verles de adolescentes :P, espero avanzar mas capítulos y publicarla muy pronto =)**

**Pimar: me alegra que te guste la idea =) espero publicarla pronto =P**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ^.^**

**¿Podría traicionarte?**

Al sexto día después del secuestro les dieron el alta a ambos. Los dos salieron del hospital. Brennan le dijo que tenía hambre así que se fueron a desayunar. Miraron la hora. Siete de la mañana. 

Llegaron al lugar habitual del desayuno y pidieron algo. Brennan lo miraba y sonreía, él también. 

-¿Por qué me miras así, Booth?- 

-Me miras del mismo modo, estamos a mano.- le contestó él sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de ella. La mesa los separaba. Ella rió: 

-¿Me extrañaste?- 

-Muchísimo.- 

-Yo tenía a mi alrededor fotos tuyas… -(y de Parker), pensó pero no lo dijo -… y me dieron fuerzas para salir de allí. Verte allí me hacía sentir… - él terminó la frase: 

-… "más segura, más fuerte…"- ella rió. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó. Él le contestó: 

-Ya me lo habías dicho. Una vez mientras hablábamos. Lo recuerdo.- 

-Booth…- 

-¿Sí? Huesos.- 

-No estoy segura de preferir pensar en las vidas que podemos salvar si dejamos de lado lo que sentimos.- le dijo. Booth la miró sorprendido por lo directa que acaba de ser. Esa era la Dra. que él conocía. Sonrió: 

-Yo tampoco. Es decir, estoy seguro de que si negamos lo que sentimos va a ser peor y nos vamos a concentrar menos en resolver casos.- Brennan rió y asintió: 

-Es cierto…- le contestó. Booth le dijo: 

-Bien, ya sabes lo que siento… ¿Qué sientes tú?- ella rió. Permaneció callada un momento pensando qué decir… qué sentía: 

-Siento que no me entiendo mucho.- 

-Oh, Huesos, eres muy romántica- le dijo riendo. –No importa, no me lo digas si te cuesta.- concluyó, pero ella le dijo: 

-Pero sé que te quiero, que te necesito, que te admiro. Sé que cuando no estamos cerca te extraño y que tenerte cerca de mí me tranquiliza. Sé que te quiero tanto que tengo miedo... Tengo miedo de que me traiciones y me duela tanto como cuando mi familia me traicionó… -cuando ella comenzó a decir aquello Booth se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Brennan lo miró, él le dijo: 

-¿Realmente podría traicionarte?- ella lo miró y le contestó: 

-No lo sé, Booth.- él rió y le dijo: 

-¿No lo sabes?- y con una sonrisa seductora se acercó a su boca: -Nunca te traicionaría, Huesos. Sería traicionarme.- 

-Disculpen.- dijo el dueño del lugar. –Acá les dejo el desayuno.- Brennan y Booth rieron. Él se sentó en su lugar: 

-Gracias.- le dijo. Ambos desayunaron hablando de lo que había pasado antes de que la secuestraran. Luego terminaron de desayunar y salieron fuera. Caminaron juntos unos pasos y Brennan lo tomó del brazo y se recostó sobre él. Booth la abrazó. No le importó realmente sentir que aún le dolía un poco menos su brazo izquierdo, estaba con la mujer que amaba y eso era lo único que le interesaba. 

Brennan tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Booth, apoyada. Él acariciaba su cabello y luego colocó su mano sobre la barbilla de ella (con mucho cuidado por allí había sufrido el corte) e hizo que lo mirara. Brennan alzó la mirada y notó en los ojos de Booth alegría, era como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado que Parker estaba secuestrado, que ambos habían salido de todo aquello por casualidad y que faltaba un día para que terminara la semana.  
>En ese momento, al ver los ojos de él, ella también se olvidó de todo aquello y ambos acercaron sus rostros y al fin se besaron apasionadamente. <p>

Brennan sintió los brazos de Booth abrazándola y acercándola sobre su cuerpo. Después de tanto tiempo, ella se había permitido amar a aquel hombre, y sintiendo una sensación de seguridad, tranquilidad y pasión colocó su mano sobre la nuca de Booth y lo acercó aún más a ella. Booth dio unos pasos hacia delante que la obligaron a caminar hacia atrás mientras se besaban y luego ella sintió su cuerpo colocarse contra la pared de un local de aquella cuadra. En realidad a ninguno de los dos les importaba que las personas los vieran besándose, para ellos sólo existía ese momento y ningún otro. 

En ese beso ambos sintieron la pasión y el amor que compartían y continuaron besándose durante un largo tiempo. 

Ambos alejaron sus rostros unos centímetros en el mismo instante. Booth sonreía, ella aún mantenía su mano sobre la nuca de él y acercó su boca tocando la boca de Booth. 

-Booth… -le dijo casi como un susurro -… ¿sabes que te amo?, ¿no?- y volvió a besarlo. Él la abrazó nuevamente con fuerza como no queriendo dejarla ir nunca, y permanecer en aquel momento por siempre. Continuó besándola con mucha pasión y colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Brennan, deslizándolas sobre su espalda la acercó nuevamente a él, manteniéndola junto a su cuerpo. Ella rió cuando él hizo aquello. Ambos rieron. Él le dijo colocando su frente sobre la de ella, y dejando que sus narices se tocaran, manteniendo una sonrisa muy seductora: -¿Sabes que yo también te amo, no?- Brennan asintió y deslizó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Booth. Él sintió dolor pero no dijo nada, volvió a reír.

Ella lo acercó a su boca y le dio un beso. Él volvió a besarla. Brennan mantuvo durante unos instantes una sonrisa mientras lo besaba y luego continuó con aquel beso sintiéndose enamorada. Estuvieron nuevamente un tiempo prologando sintiendo sus labios y sus cuerpos uno cerca del otro, hasta que Booth la separó y le dijo sonriendo: 

-Mejor dejamos esto para otro momento, Huesos. No creo que sea lo mejor seguir así.- ella sonrió y volvió a darle un beso en la boca. Luego le dijo: 

-De acuerdo, hay que ir a trabajar.- 

-Sí.- contestó Booth: -Si fuera otro caso me tomaría el día libre y te llevaría conmigo- 

-No haría falta que me llevaras, iría sola, pero contigo, Booth.- le contestó Brennan. Él sonrió.

Ella volvió a besarlo. Al poco tiempo Booth se alejó y sonriendo le dijo: 

-Huesos… mejor vamos. Si no voy a estar deseando ese día libre. Y es Parker el que está en el medio.- a ella le bastó oírlo decir "Parker" para recordar que no podrían tomarse ningún día libre hasta que Parker no fuera encontrado con vida. 

-Es cierto, Booth. Vamos.- Brennan dejó de abrazarlo, Booth la acercó a él y volvió a besarla. Brennan rió y lo besó. Estuvieron un tiempo más hasta que él la soltó y sonriendo, pero sin dejar de sostener su cintura, miró hacia la calle. Un taxi pasaba, lo detuvo. Ambos subieron y se dirigieron al Jeffersonian.

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS =)**


	18. sexto día Parte1

**Hola chicas para las que dijieron que necesitan dia libre y vaciones les adelanto esto:  
>si tendrán sus respectivas vacaciones, de hecho serán marivillosas pero cuando vuelvan a su trabajo será como la pesadilla mas grande que tuvieron tutututututun jejejejejejeje (nose si exagero pero creo que no), ocurren muchas cosas a su regreso de vacaciones asi que si quieren que cuelguen los capítulos a diario necesito que comenten los capítulos, sin no tengo comentarios lo primero que pienso es, aun no ha leído nadie y lo segundo que pienso: quizás no les gusta jejejeje. Bueno como dije si recibo mas comentarios por capitulo colgare a diario y llegaran a la parte en las que le dije del regreso de vacasiones =D <strong>

**Sexto día, Parte1**

Una vez en el Jeffersonian Ángela, Hodgins, Cam y Zack fueron a saludarlos. Russ al poco tiempo llegó con Sweet y les dio la bienvenida. Brennan no se percató de la presencia de Zack hasta que oyó su voz:

-Hola, Dra. Brennan.- le dijo Zack. Ella se giró hacia él sin sonreír, sorprendida, incrédula. Se acercó a él y dijo un casi imperceptible:

-Hola, ¿Zack?- Zack se sintió muy incómodo por la bienvenida que le había dado la Dra. Ella se acercó a él y le sonrió, luego apoyó su mano sobre su hombro con la palma extendida, no cerrada:

-Bienvenido, Dr. Zack.- le dijo. Él sonrió. Al principio había pensado que la Dra. no le daba la bienvenida, pero supo darse cuenta de que no era así. Brennan se alegraba por tenerlo allí, pero al mismo tiempo su presencia la llenaba de melancolía, otro ser querido, otra traición, Zack sólo era eso.

Russ se acercó a Brennan y le dijo que quería hablar con ella en privado, Booth se acercó. Brennan asintió y se dirigieron ambos a la oficina de Brennan. Entraron. Al poco tiempo ingresó Sweet. Russ comenzó a hablar:

-Hermana, he recibo el informe de lo que te sucedió cuando estuviste secuestrada y se lo he mostrado a Sweet ya que es un psicólogo, para poder ayudarlo con el perfil y todas esas cosas…- estaba diciendo pero Brennan lo interrumpió:

-Dime, ¿me ha violado?-

-¿¡Eh! No, Tempe… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- le dijo Russ. Booth volvió a respirar. Se tranquilizó. Ella se sintió mejor. Sweet los observaba… Russ continuó:

-No, mira Tempe, te ha puesto una droga hace que se borre la memoria de lo sucedido y luego dice que has sufrido fuertes contusiones y golpes y que has tenido un esguince de rodilla, y bueno, fuertes contusiones en todo el cuerpo. A decir verdad me han dicho quienes te han observado que este tipo te estaba debilitando para algo más, pero afortunadamente no ha tenido tiempo.-

-Sí, es raro, cuando desperté estaba sola en la habitación. No creo que me haya dejado allí sola y por puro placer, creo que algo ha salido mal en su plan y se vio obligado a dejarme allí. Este asesino nos ha demostrado que no titubea cuando toma una decisión, y era decisión de él violarme, y no lo hizo. Además al despertar pude ver que estaba cocinando vegetales, hirviéndolos, no sé con que fin, pero estoy segura de que surgió algo que lo retrasó.- dijo Brennan, Booth continuó:

-Cuando Hodgins y yo fuimos a buscarte no había nadie en la casa, creo.-

-Bien, en realidad no hay nada dramático en los informes que me han dado del hospital, por lo que podemos dar la noticia a todos para compartir los resultados obtenidos.- dijo ella. Russ prosiguió:

-Tempe, si hay algo. En tus resultados además de la presencia de aquella droga salió un aumento en tus cuerpos cetónicos en sangre, lo que quiere decir… -Russ abrió el informe en el lugar donde hablaba de aquello –"El valor de cuerpos cetónicos en sangre son elevados con respecto al valor normal. Se puede observar un aumento significativo que podría sugerir un mal hábito alimenticio en el paciente relacionados con ingestas reducidas de alimentos altos en nutrientes necesarios y posibles patologías o trastornos alimenticios relacionados con la anorexia o bulimia…" ¿Tempe, eres anoréxica?- preguntó. Booth la miró sorprendido.

-¡Oh por Dios, Russ!- dijo Brennan –El aumento del que habla es normal porque no he comido en varios días y he realizado mucha fuerza mientras estuve cautiva por lo que mis músculos e hígado comenzaron a realizar lipólisis por la baja ingesta de hidratos de carbonos en los últimos días. Es una necesidad fisiológica. El cerebro es glucosa dependiente y lo he estado utilizando demasiado sin proporcionarle la energía necesaria para que pudiera continuar realizando la sinapsis, por ello mis músculos periféricos dejaron de utilizar glucosa para comenzar con la gluconeogénesis y de ese modo…- Booth la interrumpió:

-Ya huesos… no sé de qué me hablas… Entonces, ¿no eres anoréxica?-

-No, Booth. Por favor… intento explicar, pero Uds. no me escuchan…- repuso ella. Él la miró simplemente y luego sonrió:

-Bien, me quedo más tranquilo.-

-Igual Dra. coma algo, no la quiero anoréxica.- le dijo Sweet burlándose y luego rió. Booth y Brennan lo miraron molestos.

-Vamos a ver qué ha encontrado el equipo.- dijo Brennan. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron de su oficina.

-Bien –comenzó Hodgins.-, cuando entré en la casa donde había estado secuestrada la Dra. noté que el secuestrador estaba hirviendo fotos…- Brennan lo interrumpió:

-Yo las puse allí para molestarlo cuando llegara.- Booth dijo:

-Por favor, alguien dígame –miró a Hodgins- que llamaron al FBI y le explicaron el lugar donde estaba la casa del asesino, dirección, lugar…-

-Por supuesto Booth, ¿con quiénes crees que tratas?- le dijo Ángela sonriendo: -Tenemos a Cam con nosotros que no dejaría que se pasara por alto un dato como este. Está todo custodiado.-

-Bien- comenzó Cam-, gracias a nuestro torrente sanguíneo todos los músculos de nuestro cuerpo y órganos, por supuestos, son irrigados por arterias. Incluso los capilares más pequeños, como el cabello. Lo digo para justificar estos datos que les voy a presentar. Sabemos que nuestra víctima fue intoxicada con un inhalante, acetona para ser más específica. La acetona que fue introducida en el cuerpo de esta niña en elevadas concentraciones pudo provocarle una pérdida de la conciencia inmediata. Normalmente en sangre todas las personas tenemos un porcentaje de este componente químico que es normal, pero si aumenta podría significar que la persona presenta ciertos trastornos alimenticios, comúnmente la anorexia.- Brennan la interrumpió:

-¡Eso es! A mí también me drogaron con acetona, por eso es que encontraron tan elevadas las concentraciones.- Russ miró el informe y dijo:

-Es cierto, la droga utilizada fue acetona.-

-Pero entonces el Dr. es un idiota que no tuvo en cuenta esos indicios.- dijo Sweet. Brennan le contestó:

-No, Sweet, es que él tenía que describir probabilidades. Aunque, claro, hubiera aclarado que podrían estar relacionados con las altas dosis que introdujeron en mi cuerpo.-

-Bien, no sé de qué hablan, pero después nos cuentan;- continuó Cam.- entonces ya sabemos que se trata de la misma persona, o al menos la muerte de esta niña se vincula con el secuestro de Brennan.-

-Sí, pero eso ya lo sabíamos.- dijo Booth.

-Pero no lo teníamos comprobado.- dijo Hodgins.

-De acuerdo,- comenzó Zack, todos se giraron hacia él y le dieron especial atención.-, la víctima presenta una luxación anterior de la cadera…-

-Que quiere decir…- dijo Booth.

-Es la menos común de las luxaciones…- comenzó Cam pero Brennan continuó:

-Se origina debido a un movimiento de abducción extrema y rotación externa del fémur, causado por golpes violentos desde atrás. La cabeza femoral luxada rompe la pare anterior e inferior de la cápsula articular, desplazándose a la región obturatriz, pudiendo ascender hasta el pubis y periné.-

-De acuerdo, gracias Huesos… ¿Cam?- dijo Booth, Brennan se sintió un poco molesta, ella creyó que lo explicaba. Cam rió, Brennan se molestó aún más.

-Bien,- continuó Cam- Brennan nos dijo que a la víctima la tomaron del muslo, o pierna, como quieren decirle, y se la abrieron, pero con mucha fuerza dirigiéndola hacia arriba y de manera muy brusca, lo que causó la luxación. Luego hicieron que la pierna rotara hacia fuera, o hacia atrás, como si intentaran sacar una tapa en un envase de coca-cola. Algo así como que hicieron que la pierna se posicione a lo largo de su tronco hasta terminar en su cabeza y la rotar hacia atrás. Esta articulación no permite ese tipo de movimiento, no somos capaces de hacer esto, así que se trató de una tortura.- concluyó. Booth se llenó de bronca.

Zack continuó:

-Eso referente al fémur derecho. El fémur izquierdo presenta una fractura intracapsular trascervical… Que quiere decir que a la víctima le pusieron algo sobre el pie izquierdo que no la permitía moverse y la tiraron hacia arriba fracturando la cabeza del fémur… ¿Se entendió?.-

-Es decir que la inmovilizaron, o sea que la agarraron con tanta fuerza que cuando la tiraron para arriba, y debido a que la sostenían abajo, la pierna de la niña se vio obligada a romperse… ¿no?- preguntó Booth.

-Algo así si las piernas pudieran verse obligadas a algo, sí…- contestó Zack. Booth lo miró ofendido por la ironía, pero se percató de que no había sido ironía de su parte, le estaba hablando en serio. Sonrió, recordó a Zack.

-Bien,-comenzó Ángela: -hasta el momento el asesino nos ha hecho relacionar cada uno de sus pasos. Veamos, las fracturas en la niña son a nivel del muslo, ¿no? Y una es una luxación y otra una fractura. La niña es una amiga de Parker, por lo que es obvio que la mató por la relación con él.- Brennan la miró y recordó que la víctima era amiga de Parker. Sintió pena por Booth. Continuó escuchando:

-…, el asesino dejó el cabello de la víctima en ella, quiere que nos ocupemos del cabello. Quiso matar a Booth y secuestró a Brennan. Por el momento Brennan y Booth le salieron mal, ambos siguen vivo.-

-Quizás el quiso que siguieran vivos.- dijo Sweet: -no nos olvidemos que alguien robó el auto de Booth, por lo tanto podemos pensar que fue alguien contratado y que, por supuesto, no sabía que acabaría muriendo. Es difícil que roben la camioneta del FBI, así que debemos suponer que estaba planeado robarla.-

-Sí, yo encontré unos papeles en la casa donde me secuestraron donde estaban todas las indicaciones de cómo armó la bomba y estructuras mecánicas de la camioneta ¿Dónde los dejaron?- preguntó Brennan. Booth y Hodgins se miraron. Ninguno de los dos sabía algo:

-No lo sé Dra., Ud. no tenía nada consigo cuando la encontramos.- dijo Hodgins.

-¿¡Cómo que no! ¿Cómo no buscaron por las cercanías?-

-Es que no sabíamos de tales papeles.- le dijo Hodgins. –No es nuestra culpa, la que no se alimentó y se desmayó fue Ud.- Brennan lo miró molesta. Sweet tomó la palabra:

-Esperen, quizás está todo relacionado. Quizás el asesino quería que Booth viviera, y secuestró a Brennan para violarla y dejarla en donde la dejó para que ella se liberara y volviera con esos papeles. Vamos, sabemos que no es tan estúpido como para dejar sus planes en frente de Brennan, sabiendo que ella sabe defenderse y que podría haberlo hecho. Si dejó esos papeles es porque quería que los tuviéramos.-

-No me puedes decir esto.- le dijo Booth: -¡No tenemos los papeles y mañana se termina el plazo!

**Recuerden dejar sus comentarios :D**


	19. Sexto día parte2

Sexto día parte2

Todos sintieron mucha impotencia frente a la situación. Ángela dijo:

-Bien, miren una cosa, mi trabajo está hecho, ya identifiqué a la víctima, así que yo iré al lugar donde estaba Brennan, su sangre debe seguir allí. Iré a buscar los papeles mientras Uds. siguen discutiendo.-

-No puedes hacer eso Ange, - le dijo Hodgins –podría secuestrarte a ti.-

-Amor, está todo vigilado, no te olvides que está todo custodiado. Booth llama al FBI y avísales de mi presencia. Iré a buscar y en cuanto los encuentre, que lo haré, volveré con Uds.-

-No- dijo Booth:-, si Sweets está en lo cierto entonces las pistas que debemos encontrar están todas basadas en esos papeles, tenemos que ir todos hacia allá.-

-No- dijo Brennan-, hay otros cuerpos que aún no hemos mirado, y también nos dirían qué hacer.-

-Ya los he observado a todos Dra. Brennan.- dijo Zack –y puedo decirles de qué se trata si desean.- Brennan sonrió.

-Gracias, Zack.-

-Oh, no, en serio, gracias Zack.- le dijo Booth. Hodgins agregó:

-"Gracias, Zack… no en serio"- en tono burlón: -Zack, Ange, Cam y yo no hemos estado trabajando toda la noche con las identificaciones, los minerales, el tejido, y todo para que se lleve todo el crédito Zack…- Brennan y Booth sonrieron, estaban por decir "gracias" pero Ángela dijo:

-Bien, amigos tienen mucho que escuchar. Yo iré a hacer lo mío.- salió casi corriendo. Booth tomó su celular y avisó al FBI que la cuidaran y que iría hacia allí.

-Bien,- comenzó Cam. –víctima nº 1 Niló Ndjembé era quien tenía Hemoglobinopatía C y nativa de África, la víctima nº 3 Jenita Mehmeti, una niña del campamento de Kosovo y la víctima nº 4 Donna Adams, era la sobrecargo en jefe del vuelo 90 de Air Florida y quién tenía el plexo braquial comprometido. Ahora, la víctima nº 2 era un hombre de aproximadamente 26 años que, como todas las víctimas de los cinco cuerpos que estaban alrededor de Rebecca tiene la cavidad orbital ocupada por los ojos y un tiro en la cabeza que nos asegura que murieron antes de sufrir las torturas que estamos con contarles.-

-Sí, los ojos aún no sabemos con exactitud para qué los dejo, pero el tiro era para decirnos que se relacionaba todo esto con el pasado de Booth.- dijo Sweet.

-La víctima nº 2 se llama…- dijo Zack y buscó el informe donde Ángela había dado con su identidad: -Raúl Núñez Reyes, Chile, conurbación de Rancagua.-

-¿Para qué nos sirven esos datos?- dijo Booth: -no me interesa saber dónde nació a no ser que me diga algo del caso-

-Pues lo dice.- dijo Zack y siguió hablando: -La conurbación se conoce con el nombre de "Conurbación Rancagua-Machalí" ya que Machalí es la ciudad de dormitorio de Rancagua. El límite natural de ambas comunas es el Canal La Compañía, conectadas por la Nueva Avenida Miguel Ramírez – San Juan. Y nuestra víctima nº 5 se llama Miguel Ramírez.-

-Te estaba por preguntar qué significa que sea la ciudad dormitorio de Rancagua, pero creo que no tiene importancia.- dijo Booth, Zack le contestó:

- Una ciudad dormitorio es una comunidad urbana de carácter esencialmente residencial, cuyos habitantes en su mayoría viajan diariamente a trabajar a una localidad cercana.-

-Ah, de acuerdo. Y ¿qué nos dice la otra víctima? ¿Esta tiene algo relevante?-

-A decir verdad- dijo Hodgins: -lo único importante es que la víctima nº 2, según enumeramos nosotros, está relacionada con la víctima nº 5, Miguel Ramírez. Este hombre también era chileno, pero vivía en Arlington, y la víctima nº 2 tenía en sus ojos mucha tierra proveniente de esta zona. Por lo tanto creemos que sólo la estaba relacionando una con otra, ahora ¿qué necesidad tenía de matarla? No lo sé, ni tampoco sabemos qué hacía aquí la víctima o si se fue especialmente hasta Chile para encontrarse con este hombre.-

-Pero- dijo Cam -, ambas víctimas trabajaban de la mismo, pero en diferentes lugares. Y además conseguí el teléfono de su mujer en Chile y pedí al FBI que la interrogaran o que contactaran a policías de allí para que lo hicieran.-

-¿Y?- preguntó Booth.

-Bueno, como tienes amigos con poder en el FBI movieron sus traseros y lo hicieron porque se trata de Parker, o eso me dijeron. Se comunicaron y la mujer dijo que su marido tenía un colega en los . de Texas, Arlington que se había contactado con él para proponerle ofertas de trabajo. El trato era que Núñez Reyes viajaba a Texas y se encontraba con Ramírez. Así lo hizo y ambos acabaron muertos.-

-¿Coincidencia?- preguntó Brennan.

-No lo creo.- contestó Hodgins.

Cam continuó:

-La víctima nº 2 era un importante agrónomo de Chile, que tenía ingresos anuales muy elevados, motivo por el cuál no tuvo problema en contactar con Ramírez y viajar hasta aquí. Chicos, sabemos que Texas se encuentra dentro de la región metropolitana … y sus suburbios tienen una de las concentraciones más grandes de sedes corporativas en los Estados Unidos.

En la ciudad de Fort Worth la industria de agricultura y ganadería tiene sus bases, y era allí donde Ramírez trabajaba y donde debían ser contactados ambos.-

-Debemos ir allá y avisar que Ramírez ha muerto.- dijo Booth.

-Espera un poco, hay otras cosas que tenemos que comentar, Booth.- le dijo Cam.

-Y sólo un día. Vamos habla rápido.-

-No, que digan todo lo que tienen para decir- dijo Brennan –para que podamos sacar todas las conclusiones en base a todos los datos, Booth, es importante.-

-De acuerdo- continuó Hodgins -, necesitábamos asegurarnos de que el asesino quería que fuéramos hacia allá, así que busqué algo de material inorgánico que pudiera posicionarme en Texas, o más específicamente en una de las industrias que allí residen, y adivinen qué…-

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó Booth. Hodgins siguió:

-Encontré suficiente concentración de cuarzo que es carácterístico…-

-Hodgins, realmente aprecio todo tu razonamiento, todo el tiempo que estuvieron en esto, pero por favor, no nos perdamos en detalles, esta vez estoy convencido de que están en lo cierto, no necesito que me lo demuestren, no digas todos los detalles.- le dijo Booth, Brennan lo miró pero no dijo nada, ella sí necesitaba estar segura de que no se había equivocado.

-De acuerdo, entonces digamos que las concentraciones de minerales inorgánicos de la víctima nº 2 en sus ojos concuerdan con la zona donde trabajaba Ramírez. Llamamos al FBI y pedimos que nos dijeran qué tipo de actividad hacía Ramírez aquí y mediante el informe- Hodgins lo mostró –que tiene todo lo que lo prueba- se lo pasó a Brennan, ella lo tomó -, llegamos a la conclusión de que Ramírez sí estaba involucrado con nuestro asesino.-

-¿¡Cómo!- preguntó Booth.

-Hey, no quieres que te lo diga, quieres que te lo diga, así no vamos a ningún lado Booth. Lo que sucede es que el ladronzuelo de tu camioneta ya fue identificado por Zack, porque gracias al cielo el cuerpo fue dejado en el Jeffersonian. Se trataba de Mathew Ramírez. Horrible nombre… jajaja, nombre inglés con apellido latino, horrible. En fin, el hijo de este tipo fue quien quiso robar tu auto. Y además el FBI se comunicó con Caroline y le dijo que en el momento en que explotaba tu auto, se estaba produciendo otra explosión en una de las oficinas que tenía Ramírez en D.C. El motivo de la explosión…, los tuyos creen que tiene que ver con unos fondos de dinero que parecían algo ilegales, y que están investigando, y problemas internos al parecer, nosotros creemos que el hijo se enteró de algo relacionado con este asuntillo que estamos tratando. Lo importante aquí es que el hijo de Ramírez intentó robar tu auto, pero aún no sabía que su padre estaba muerto, o eso creemos. Una de las oficinas de Ramírez explotó… Buscamos quién es el propietario de la casa esa donde esta la Dra. y adivina: sí, Miguel Ramírez.-

-Booth, buscamos en la base de datos el historial familiar de Ramírez después de haber dado con todas estas coincidencias.- comenzó a decir Camil -El padre de la víctima era chileno, la madre, norteamericana. Muy bien posicionada, se casaron y él se vino a vivir aquí. Allí tuvieron sus tres hijos. En fin, eso no importa. La madre tenía un hermano, que tuvo hijos. Uno de los hijos, primo de Ramírez, sirvió contigo en el servicio militar. No estuvieron en la misma armada, pero te conocía. Su nombre era Brus Blumentbland. Buscamos de qué modo su presencia podría relacionarse contigo, qué motivo tendría para odiarte y ser él quién le habló de ti al hijo de Radick, pero no hay nada registrado que los relacione. A ti, ¿te dice lago el nombre?- preguntó Cam.

-No, no me dice nada.- le dijo Booth, sólo miraba hacia el suelo. Estaba cansado que su pasado lo torture. Había intentado no hacer las cosas mal, había intentado luchar por su país, salvar a personas, pero a cambio había encontrado enemigos que hoy se estaban metiendo con su hijo, con Rebecca, con Brennan. No tenían tiempo. Miró su reloj. Afortunadamente sólo eran las 09:47 hs. Aún tenían toda la mañana por delante. Booth recordó que el avión explotó a las 16 hs.

-Recuerdan una de las víctimas, la del plexo… Había muerto por una explosión a las 16 hs. Es la única hora que especifica una de las víctimas, así que podemos suponer que ese es el plazo que no está dejando para el séptimo día.- dijo Booth.

-Podría ser.- dijo Sweet.

-No importa- dijo Zack. Todos lo miraron. Él comenzó a hablar: -la víctima nº 5, Ramírez, presenta en sus huesos marcas que demuestran indiscutiblemente el hecho de que fue tortura. Las marcas en sus huesos…- miró a Booth –No quieres que te diga cuáles son las incidencias que me llevaron a sacar dichas conclusiones, ¿verdad?-

-Verdad, no las necesito, dime qué es lo que le sucedió.-

-De acuerdo.- continuó Zack: -La víctima presenta dos disparos en la pierna, no tiene tejidos, por lo que no pudimos saber en qué momento fueron los dos disparos.-

-Pero una de las posibilidades es que quizás fue la única víctima que al parecer estaba viva en el momento en que la mataron.- dijo Hodgins. –Quizás compartió algo, como lo que estaba haciendo con Radick, con alguien, un alguien como su hijo, y entonces el jefe, tu amigo Booth, lo mató. Eso creemos para poder sacar en limpio todo lo que les diremos ahora-

-No era necesario ese comentario, Hodgins.- le dijo Brennan.

-Perdón.-

-Escuchen,- dijo Zack, todos lo miraron.- Todo lo que vamos a decirles es en lo que estuvimos trabajando toda la noche, es sólo una suposición, Dra. Brennan, pero es lo mejor que pudimos hacer dadas las heridas, está todo comprobado como "muy posible" por el programa de Ángela, pero sin detalles voy a decirles las conclusiones: Al parecer la víctima se encontraba en algún sitio, supongamos su oficina que fue la que explotó; entraron allí unos hombres con armas y le dispararon en la pierna. Dos tiros, uno en cada lado. Esto le quitó la movilidad. Luego lo llevaron hacia otro lugar…- Sweet lo interrumpió:

-¿Cómo es posible que lo maten porque lo delató a Radick si aún no habían matado a nadie, ya que él forma parte de las víctimas que estaban alrededor de Rebecca?-

-Es que esto está todo planeado de ante mano, no seas idiota Sweet.- le dijo Hodgins.- El asesino se mató planeando todo, buscó personas que se relacionaran muy bien y evidentemente necesitó fondos, dinero, mucho dinero, para hacerlo. Ningún servo ocupó tanto dinero en Washington, lo buscamos mediante el FBI, pero sin embargo este Ramírez en el trascurso de este año estuvo gastando mucho dinero en pasajes a Chile, y adivina, a Serbia.

Lo que quiere decir que los compró a su nombre, pero se los dio a otra persona. Porque comprobamos que él no se movió de Texas. Pero como tuviste sueño anoche y te fuiste a dormir, de esa parte no te enteraste.-

-A ver,- dijo Brennan.- Detengámonos un poco. Booth no quiere que sean específicos en el modo en que el encontraron toda esta evidencia. Entonces deja, Hodgins, que te relate todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora y dime si estoy equivocada.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Descartando a las víctimas nº 1, 3 y 4, posicionamos nuestra atención en las víctimas 2 y 5 ¿No? La víctima nº 2 era un agrónomo de Chile, con dinero que vino hasta Texas por negocios. Me dijeron que tenía el dinero suficiente para efectuar el viaje, pero terminas de decir que Ramírez lo pagó.-

-No, no, no. O sea, sí.- le dijo Hodgins. Brennan lo miró molesta.- Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente. Verificamos los gastos que tuvo durante el transcurso del año 2008 Ramírez y vimos que compró 2 veces pasajes ida y vuelta para ir a Serbia, y un pasaje, ida y vuelta a Chile. Llamamos a su oficina y en nombre del FBI pedimos que nos ayuden a identificar al hombre. No nos hicieron caso, así que Cam fue al FBI y pidió que la acompañaran a la oficina. Eso lo hizo hoy por la mañana, a las 6 hs salió hacia allá. Cuando uds. llegaron, Cam estaba de vuelta.-

-Gracias, Cam.- le dijo Booth. Ella le sonrió. Hodgins siguió:

-Bueno, en el banco no nos hicieron drama con el tema de darnos los recibos de sueldo de Ramírez ni las transacciones realizadas. Llamamos por teléfono al banco donde él deposita su dinero y nos dieron los datos sin problema alguno. Nos pareció raro, así que llamamos a Caroline y le pedimos que averiguara por qué motivo no nos habían hecho problemas. Caroline hizo lo que le pedimos y le dijeron, en el banco, que el señor había dado órdenes estrictas una semana atrás de que pasaran todos sus movimientos bancarios a quien llamara. No sé si Radick se lo pidió o si lo hizo para que nosotros obtengamos pistas. No sé si fue obra del destino o estaba planificado.-

-O sea que a Ramírez lo mataron hace una semana aproximadamente.- dijo Brennan.- ¿Cómo lo probaron?- Cam le contestó:

-En realidad no podemos saberlo con exactitud ya que los huesos fueron entregados limpios, pero por el grado de putrefacción de los ojos de la víctima es posible que haya muerto hace una semana.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Y dime, todo esto hicieron ¿anoche?- preguntó Booth.

-Booth, anoche estuvimos terminando de cerrar la hipótesis y de averiguar lo que podíamos de este hombre. Ayer y antes de ayer también nos estuvimos ocupandonos de las víctimas con respecto a lo que cada uno podía. Cuando llegó Zack hizo su parte y sólo tomamos nuestros datos e hicimos encajar con todo. Es decir, para cuando Zack llegó todo lo que estaba relacionado con material inorgánico, identidad y tejidos. Lo teníamos hecho. Zack vio los huesos y estuvimos relacionando el conjunto. Ahora, no voy a mentir y los últimos detalles respecto a Ramírez lo estuvimos viendo entre anoche y la madrugada.-

-Gracias.- dijo Booth. Miró la hs. Eran las 10:15hs. –Sigue, Zack.-

-Bien, entonces te había dicho que…- comenzó para Brennan lo interrumpió.

-Espera. Entonces la víctima nº 2 vino a Texas o le pagaron el viaje, pero lo relevante es que vino a encontrarse con la víctima nº 5. Nuestra víctima nº 5 es Ramírez. Ambos vinculados por negocios, y aparte hay evidencia dejada por el asesino, que nos verifican estar buscando lo correcto.

Ramírez era chileno, vino a ., se casó con una mujer adinerada: Catherine Blumentbland. Tuvieron un hijo, el hijo murió en una explosión, y la explosión fue causada por la camioneta del FBI y Uds. llegaron a la conclusión de que vio o se enteró de algo, porque al mismo tiempo explotó una de las oficinas de Ramírez que todavía no analizaron…-

-Pero que llamamos a Caroline para que le pidiera al FBI que le informara de todo lo que tuviera relevancia respecto del por qué de la explosión y que nos lo avisara. Aún no nos ha llamado.- la interrumpió Cam y se lo comentó. Brennan siguió hablando:

-Entonces ahora sabremos más cosas cuando se lo digan a Caroline. Bueno, la mujer de Ramírez tiene un hermano, su hermano tuvo un hijo que sirvió con Booth pero no en su escuadrón y se llama Brus Blumentbland. En este punto es donde las víctimas que fueron asesinadas nos están queriendo decir algo. Hay algo con respecto a todo esto que nos llevará a saber dónde está Parker, porque nuevamente centramos nuestra atención en el pasado de Booth.- dijo Brennan.

-Pero ese algo es lo que no sabemos qué es…- dijo Hodgins. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

* * *

><p>espero haber subido bien el cap, lo hice rapido dejar comentarios =)<p> 


	20. sexto día parte3

**Hola chicas me disculpo por no subir el capi antes pero ya empeze el bachiller y bueno ocupa mi tiempo, aparte de que tengo que irme a otra casa a recoger a mi sister (me da mucha pereza caminar y me mandan jum) y en eso se me pasa el tiempo y desde el lunes empiezo con mi horario normal asi que tendre menos tiempo, por lo que intentare actualizar cada vez que pueda entre semana, sino actualizo entre el lunes y el jueves, intentare hacerlo si o si los viernes o sabados :P. peor necesito saber que leis la historia :P**

**SEXTO DIA parte3**

-De acuerdo, Zack, continúa.- le dijo Brennan. Zack comenzó a hablar: 

-Entonces había dicho que aparentemente la víctima fue sorprendida en algún sitio por sus agresores quienes le dispararon dos tiros…- se detuvo y miró a Brennan y le dijo: -Disculpe Dra. Brennan, odiamos tanto como Ud. tener que plantear un escenario que no está justificado empíricamente, pero debido a la situación no tuvimos otra alternativa. Así que esto es lo mejor que pudimos hacer y fuimos muy minuciosos con las posibilidades y los datos que nos otorgaron los huesos.-  
>-Gracias, Zack, pero es cierto. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer y se trata de Parker, así que vamos a aceptar las posibilidades porque estamos cortos de tiempo. Cuéntame qué es lo que suponen.- le dijo Brennan. Zack se tranquilizó. Cam tomó la palabra. <p>

-Bien, voy a relatarlo yo porque Zack se tienta en decir todo con términos técnicos.- 

-Por favor, y rápido.- dijo Booth. 

-De acuerdo. Entonces sucedió lo siguiente. Ramírez se encontraba en su oficina cuando llegó un hombre que fu mandado por nuestro asesino, Radick. Dentro de los planes del asesino estaba matar a este hombre pues su valía en todo esto ya había terminado, ahora cumpliría con su último favor que sería terminar como uno de los cadáveres que tendríamos sobre nuestra mesa. Ramírez se encontró con este asesino a sueldo quién le disparó antes de lo esperado sobre ambas piernas con dos disparos secos y con buena puntería. El acierto de los disparos revela que se podría tratar de un francotirador...- 

-Que estuvo en la guerra.- dijo Sweet. 

-… que podría haber estado en la guerra, es cierto. De todas maneras este asesino que hirió a Ramírez luego fue y golpeó con un objeto cilíndrico sobre la caja torácica de la víctima, quebrándole algunas costillas. El dolor que sintió Ramírez fue tal que comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar, como consecuencia de la fractura en sus costillas. Sus fuerzas estaban por el piso. En aquel momento el asesino supo que podría tomarlo por los brazos y arrastrarlo hasta el baúl de su auto. Entonces lo tomó por los brazos, sin embargo Ramírez volvió a forzar provocándose otra fractura a nivel del húmero. Ante esta situación poco y nada fue la resistencia que logró ofrecer. Lo llevaron del lugar y la oficina quedó sin llaves y con todas sus cosas tal y como las había dejado. Después de haberlo colocado en el auto arrancaron y se dirigieron a unas de las oficinas donde mataban animales, en la empresa de Ramírez. Ya que lo tenían secuestrado, tenían las llaves. Entraron allí y lo colocaron sobre una mesa, atándolo de las cuatro extremidades en sus ángulos. Allí comenzaron a torturarlo pasándole una corriente eléctrica por encías, genitales, abdomen y oídos. Luego de esto le siguieron apaleamientos con varillas de madera sobre su espalda, los glúteos, las pantorrillas y las plantas de los pies. Entre los intervalos de tortura lo volvían a colocar sobre la mesa estirándolo hacia los cuatro ángulos por sus extremidades. También lo quemaron una o dos veces con un instrumento metálico al rojo vivo. Al poco tiempo murió.-

-Estamos seguros de los datos. Ángela fue quién los describió a casi todos, uno detrás de otro, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero tuvo demasiada imaginación…- estaba diciendo Hodgins cuando fue interrumpido por Ángela que acaba de ingresar: 

-Yo sí sé cómo lo supe, disculpen chicos que no se los dije en ese momento,- les dijo mirando a Hodgins, Zack y Cam. –cuando supimos que este militar de la familia estuvo en el servicio militar al igual que Booth entré a la base de datos que tenemos y busqué sobre su pasado. Él en una de sus confesiones comentaba una tortura que había sufrido y la describía punto por punto tal cual como pudimos comprobar por las marcas en los huesos de Ramírez.- 

-Sí- dijo Booth. –Ese tipo de tortura se realizaban en varios de los sitios donde estuvimos. Muchos de mis compañeros murieron de ese modo. Cuando Cam lo relataba… yo…- miró hacia el suelo y dijo muy despacio: -… los revivía.- Brennan se acercó a Booth y lo abrazó. Él la abrazó con fuerza. Ángela sonrió viéndolos y supo que todo estaba bien. 

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hodgins, Brennan y Booth se separaron y lo miraron.-Entonces dijimos que sabíamos en qué oficina estuvieron torturándolo, por supuesto gracias a la colaboración de Hodgins y cia. Jajaja, pero la cuestión es que tenemos un posible sitio donde podría estar Parker. Es alejado, perfecto para un secuestro. La muerte de Ramírez aún no está registrada, ellos tienen las llaves del tipo, pueden ser dueños y señores de todo cuanto hay allí. Ange, nena, dales la dirección.- 

-De acuerdo. Queda a lejos de aquí, por el tránsito quizás a una hs. y media, pero llegarán bien. Esta es la dirección. Ah por cierto, no se los dije porque fue algo muy duro de imaginar, y por un momento lo mantuve en mi cabeza en silencio. Me sentía mal chicos, lo siento. Y otra cosa, encontré el plano, algunos manuscritos del secuestrador pero de todas formas faltan hojas. Ustedes dos vayan a esta dirección y nosotros descifraremos de qué se trata, ¿de acuerdo?- Ángela les pasó un papel con los datos. Booth lo tomó. Al acercarlos a su mano se dio cuenta de que, de ser la dirección correcta, rescataría a su hijo. Volvería a verlo… y no sólo eso, enfrentaría al mismo asesino que violó a Rebecca, lastimó a Brennan y tenía a Parker. Era mucha responsabilidad, era demasiada presión. De todas formas lo tomó. Al agarrarlo Brennan sintió que suspiraba. Ella acarició su hombro y dijo a los demás: 

-Muchas, muchas gracias chicos, gracias Zack. Me has demostrado que no eres diferente a quién creí conocer. Gracias.- le dijo sonriendo. 

-De nada, Dra. Brennan.- 

-En serio, gracias.- les dijo Booth.-Al principio creo que pensé que Ud. eran nerds, pero ahora simplemente los veo como amigos, lo siento.-les dijo, los demás sonrieron entendiendo a qué se refirió: -Y no ahora, no después de todo esto, desde hace tiempo que los veo como extraordinarias personas, gracias en serio. Creo que nunca se los dije, pero valoro mucho lo que han hecho por mí en esta semana.- 

-Booth, tu nos has demostrado a nosotros que eres un hombre que vale todo nuestro esfuerzo y todo lo que hemos hecho, no sientas que tienes que agradecérnoslo, lo hacemos porque te lo mereces, no hay nada que agradecer.- le dijo Ángela. Él sonrió. 

-Tranquilo, Booth. Lo hacemos por tu hijo, por ti…- le dijo Hodgins. Se acercó y lo golpeó como muestra de afecto sobre el hombro. Booth le hizo un gesto de aprobación. Ambos sonrieron.

Cam se acercó a Booth y dijo que quería que hablaran un poco más lejos. Brennan miró algo molesta. Él asintió. Ambos se alejaron.  
>Cam comenzó diciendo: <p>

-Discúlpame Booth. Creo que no fue personal sólo para ti todo esto, yo también me sentí muy afectada, me molestó que tomaran a Parker que no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo, no me pareció justo, por ello quizás estuve un poco estúpida todo este tiempo. Me di cuenta de mi error, intenté remediarlo, por tu hijo, por ti. Intenté trabajar todo lo que era posible con el tiempo que teníamos, intenté no fallarte. Dime que no te he fallado Seeley.- le dijo y le sonrió. Él sonrió: 

-No… Camil.- ambos rieron.- No me fallaste. Con todo esto que me dices me demuestras que eres la misma, que ya no estás celosa.- Booth rió. Ella también y le pegó en el brazo. 

-No digas eso, no lo estaba… bueno quizás en poco, Booth. Me resulta raro verte con otra mujer. No digo que haya sido la única en tu vida, pero bueno, en realidad no me gusta la pareja que hacen Brennan y tú.- Cam rió, Booth no mucho. Ella se dio cuenta que no le gustó el comentario: -es una bella mujer.- dijo. 

-Es más que eso.- le dijo Booth. Cam lo miró a los ojos. 

-Dime una cosa. Estás enamorado, ¿no? ¿La amas?- 

-¿Qué sentido tiene que nosotros dos lo discutamos? Ninguno.- 

-No es que me interese, es que es Brennan, la mujer con que siempre trabajas, la que es sólo tu compañera, la misma que siempre negaste que querías como algo más. Compréndeme, es raro. Aparte ella es muy fría, ¿qué puedes esperar?- 

-No espero nada de ella, la acepto. De todas formas, agradezco tu interés por Parker, Camil. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo.- le dijo y se fue. 

Se acercó a Brennan y la abrazó. Ella también. Ángela rió y se acercó a Hodigns: 

-Tienen que estar de novios, ¿no?- él la miró y sonrió. 

-No lo sé, capaz.- 

-Mira, Zack ¿No son románticos?- le preguntó. Zack los miró a ambos. 

-No lo sé, pero no me sorprende.- le respondió. –La Dra. será feliz con él.- 

-Sí.- dijo Ángela.-Y yo con Ud. chicos.- y los abrazó. Los tres se abrazaron. Zack al poco tiempo los dejó. Se alejó de ambos. Ángela y Hodgins se miraron y se acercaron a él: 

-Zack, aunque debas ir hacia tu nuevo hogar…- le dijo Hodgins: -estás perdonado. Un día me explicas bien por qué lo hiciste, pero… no puedo odiarte, sería más fácil si lo hiciera y no tuviera que recordar todos nuestros experimentos y el haberme enterado de tu traición. Sería muy fácil, pero te quiero amigo… y aunque hayas matado. Eres mi amigo.- Zack tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Hodgins se acercó y lo abrazó. Ángela después los abrazó a ambos y le dijo a Zack: 

-Siempre serás quien solías ser, olvídate de este error y permítete volver a ser Zack, nuestro Zack, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí sabes que estás perdonado.-  
>-Gracias.- fue lo único que dijo. Dejó de abrazarlos y se alejó. Quería estar solo. <p>

Brennan y Booth dejaron de abrazarse. Ella le dijo: 

-No me dijiste que estaría Zack.- 

-No, no quise hacerlo. Después se me pasó por alto.- 

-¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?- 

-Mal- le dijo él. –Pero al menos estás aquí, a mi lado, y no estás dando mil vueltas con tu corazón.- y le sonrió. Ella sonrió: 

-Perdón, no sabía que te traía más problemas. Es decir, sí, lo sabía, pero no quería pensarlo.- 

-No importa, ahora no eres un problema, ahora eres Huesos, estás conmigo, como quiero que estés- ella rió. Lo abrazó. Él también. Ambos salieron del Jeffersonian. Booth llamó al FBI y solicitó ayuda y una camioneta. Le dijeron que la pasara a buscar pero que la devolviera, pues el destino de la camioneta que le entregaban no era él. Booth aceptó. Brennan y él tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al FBI. Una vez allí le entregaron las llaves y ambos fueron a ver la nueva camioneta. Al llegar al estacionamiento notaron que en realidad no era distinta a la anterior, sólo que su conductor era otro agente, no Booth. 

-Esperaba un bebé nuevo.- dijo Booth. 

-Bueno, no importa, después pide que te den un auto nuevo, ahora vayamos en este.- le dijo Brennan. Él asintió con un gesto. Ambos entraron. Arrancó, aceleró y se dirigieron. Allí dentro Brennan le dijo: 

-¿Estás nervioso?- 

-Sí.- le respondió Booth. 

-Todo va a salir bien.- 

-Lo sé, es que es Parker, me entiendes.- 

-Sí, claro. Pero todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes.- él le sonrió. 

-Gracias.- le contestó y no habló más. Continuaron todo el camino en silencio. Booth estaba realmente preocupado y nervioso, tenía mucho que perder ante cualquier error. Eso le molestaba. Por lo general buscaban asesinos que ya habían matado, pero en pocos casos se trataba de víctimas que podría vivir si ellos no cometían errores. En aquellos casos él se sentía especialmente responsable de la vida de la persona que podía, o no, salvar. En este caso se trataba de su hijo. Estaba totalmente perturbado.

Luego de unos 40 minutos de camino se apartaron de sitios céntricos o transitados.

Continuaron una media hora más hasta que llegaron a la instalación agropecuaria de la que les habló Ángela. Era una instalación que demostraba mucha tecnología invertida en ella, mucho dinero. El lugar era enorme. Tenía tres mil hectáreas, pero ellos no lo sabían. La magnitud de la industria de Ramírez era excepcional. A primera vista podían verse muchas hectáreas dedicadas a la agricultura, y por lo lejos se apreciaban los pastos tiernos donde se alimentaba el ganado. Los animales parecían de excelente calidad. Había una construcción principal y dos más pequeñas, pero de todas formas de gran magnitud que constituían la instalación. Ninguna de las tres parecía tener actividad. La edificación principal se trataba de una construcción sencilla, pero amplia, muy amplia y con gran indumentaria tecnológica. Las dos más pequeñas a los costados de la principal parecían tratarse de cedes de control del ganado, la derecho, y de los cultivos, la izquierda. 

Booth y Brennan bajaron de la camioneta. Caminaron cerca de la puerta principal. Tenía un sistema de seguridad de alarma que se encontraba desactivado.

-Quiere que entremos.- dijo Brennan. Booth no contestó y empujó la puerta de metal que cubría el ingreso a la propiedad. El portón se abrió. Ambos lo cruzaron y caminaron en dirección a la construcción principal. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta sucedió lo mismo. Había un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado, pero desactivado. 

-Booth, tiene que ser aquí, sino todo esto estaría asegurado.- le dijo Brennan. 

-Sí.- contestó. Booth tomó un arma y se la pasó. –Ten mucho cuidado.- 

-¿Pediste refuerzos?- preguntó Brennan. 

-Lo haré si es necesario.- le contestó. Ella se extrañó. 

-Es necesario Booth, ¿no harás justicia por tus propios medios? ¿no? Sabes que está mal.- 

-No, Huesos, es sólo que debo llamar al FBI si este es el sitio exacto donde estará este hijo de puta.- 

-De acuerdo. Entremos.- le respondió ella. Booth tomó el picaporte de la gran puerta principal y lo giró. Se abrió sin problemas. Brennan notaba que los movimientos que él realizaba eran cuidadosos, bien pensados. Ni siquiera hablaba para estar concentrado al máximo en cada paso que daba, en ese momento entendió que si salía algo mal, Booth se sentiría culpable el resto de su vida. Sólo suspiró, pero no podría hacer nada para cambiar ese sentimiento que él sentía. Entraron.

La habitación era amplia. Había una mesa donde se notaba que solía trabajar algún secretario. Brennan cerró la puerta. Ambos caminaron unos pasos cuando ella notó una nota sobre la mesa. Tomó el brazo de Booth y lo señaló. Ambos se dirigieron hacia allí. Booth leyó lo que estaba escrito: 

-_"Bienvenidos a la primer etapa de mi juego. Ahora están dentro del tablero y deberán jugar. Si llegaron hasta aquí, y leen esto, Parker aún está con vida. Pero las reglas se mantienen, al caer el sol del séptimo día morirá. Sé que están en la tarde del sexto día, los he observado. Tienen unas horas para descifrar el juego y rescatar al niño ¿Rescatar he dicho? Oh, olvidé avisarles que de no apurarse su muerte será una muerte muy angustiante y traumática, téngalo por seguro… No pierdan tiempo. Primera pista: Dra. Brennan piense en el fin de la obtención de energía de nuestro cuerpo…"_.- 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Booth apretó el papel con fuerza en su puño y pegó una piña a la mesa. Ella guardó silencio.

**Chicas el final de esta parte de la historia se acerca, ¿Parker saldrá bien de esta? ¿Creen que Brennan pueda descifrar lo que dijo el pirado del secuestrador? ¿Qué tan pirado creéis que esta el secuestrador?**

**Yo ya se en que acaba! Pero vosotros tendréis que esperar a leer el siguiente capitulo o…. ¿quizás unos cuantos más?... jajajajaja**


	21. ATP

**ATP**

-¿A qué se refiere con la obtención de energía de nuestro cuerpo?- preguntó Booth muy molesto porque el juego estaba basado en los conocimientos de Brennan, lo que le quitaba responsabilidad y lo obligaba a tener fe ciega en el razonamiento de ella, puesto que de todas formas él no podría avanzar solo, ya que no estaba formado en el ámbito de la Biología. 

-Obtenemos energía con la ingesta de alimentos, Booth. No fue específico, pudo referirse al modo en el que obtenemos energía, mediante alimentos, o al Ciclo de Krebs y las reacciones acopladas para ello.- 

-Huesos, no me ayudas. Vamos piensa. Yo no puedo hacer nada.- le dijo en un tono algo fuerte. Luego caminó lejos de ella y se recostó contra la pared de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor. Vio que estaba rodeado de cuadros. Aquel agrónomo era amante del arte o eran pistas. La habitación era cuadrada y había cuatro puertas delante de ellos. El sitio era enorme, probablemente se perderían sin un mapa del lugar. Brennan se le acercó: 

-Booth, tranquilízate. Lo vamos a descifrar.- 

-No puedes pedirme que me tranquilice. Se trata de mi hijo y ni siquiera fue capaz de dejar la responsabilidad de salvarlo sobre mí y te está haciendo…- Booth no terminó la frase. Guardó silencio. 

-¿Responsable?- preguntó Brennan. – Está bien Booth, acepto la responsabilidad. Soy responsable de la vida de tu hijo, lo acepto…- al momento se dio cuenta de la táctica del asesino. Él estaba seguro de que llegarían hasta allí, del mismo modo en que estaba seguro de que no rescatarían a Parker, de ese modo moriría su hijo y Booth nunca podría ser feliz al lado de ella porque la vería como responsable quiera o no. Ella le preguntó: -Si algo sale mal, ¿me perdonarás?- 

-Nada saldrá mal.- le respondió sin sentimientos. –Andando.- Brennan lo observó sin avanzar tras los pasos de Booth. Él se giró hacia ella y notó que Brennan observaba los cuadros. 

Brennan tenía delante de ella representaciones abstractas. Eran colores. Una vez de amarillos con salpicaduras de naranja. Una línea roja atravesaba aquel cuadro. 

-Amarillo… ¿Ácidos biliares?- dijo para sí misma. Booth se acercó: 

-Si tenemos que estar descifrando este tipo de cosas no tendremos tiempo… nunca lo lograremos.- 

-Sí lo haremos, Booth. Soy la responsable.- le contestó sin mirarlo y acercándose al siguiente cuadro. Booth comprendió que ella sentía que de morir Parker, él nunca la perdonaría. Booth la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él. 

-Si pasara lo peor, no sería tu culpa, sería la de este asesino.- 

-No me mientas, sé que no sentirás eso, Booth.- le contestó algo triste. Ahora Brennan era quien sentía que de morir o vivir Parker ella sería la única responsable. 

-No, Temperance. Yo sé que tú darás todo, no necesito culparte.- 

-No hablemos como si no lo lograremos. No hay lugar para la falla. No estudié tantos años para no ayudar a tu hijo. SI no salvo a Parker no tendrían justificación estos años que pasé estudiando y comprendiendo la anatomía humana. Un maniático que ni siquiera es Dr. no sabrá más que yo respecto al funcionamiento de nuestro organismo. No nos vencerá.- le respondió. Él asintió. 

Brennan y Booth se separaron para observar los cuadros. Booth notó que en uno de ellos en letra pequeña estaba escrito: _Deja todas tus armas dejaba del cuadro del niño muerto. De ser así verás a un niño muerto. No pidas refuerzos o tendrás que clamar por un psiquiatra para que refuerce tu cabeza cuando lo encuentres a tu hijo… muerto. _Booth se llenó de rabia. Respiró profundo y lo odió por manipularlo de aquel modo. 

-Huesos, dame tu arma.- le dijo. Ella lo miró. 

-No, no lo haré.- le contestó y continuó mirando los cuadros. No entendía a Booth pero sabía que no era bueno darle el arma. Booth le dijo con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de dar: 

-Ven aquí y mira esto.- Brennan lo oyó y en su tono, notó una orden. Le molestó que la tratara de aquel modo, pero lo entendió, o al menos intentó. Se acercó a Booth. Él le marcaba algo en el cuadro. Ella lo leyó. Tomó el arma y se la dio. Él la agarró y levantó la mirada. Vio lejos de él un cuadro con un niño con alas. Un ángel. Buscó a su alrededor algún cuadro con un niño muerto, asesinado. Nada. Tenía que tratarse de aquel ángel. Le molestó que el asesino pareciera piadoso. Se acercó y dejó las armas. Al lado de ese cuadro había otro que tenía el nº 1 marcado. 

-Huesos, ven y mira esto.- le dijo. Ella se acercó, vio el nº 1. 

-Nos está diciendo por dónde empezar.- dijo Brennan. Booth asintió. 

-¿Qué ves que yo no vea?- preguntó Booth. 

-Vemos lo mismo.- le respondió ella. Booth rió algo enojado e hizo un gesto de negación porque no lo había entendido: 

-Me refiero a que debes ver algo que te diga cómo obtenemos energía y que yo no puedo ver porque no entiendo nada del funcionamiento de nuestro organismo, Huesos.- Brennan lo miró algo cansada de que la trate mal. 

-No es mi culpa todo esto, soy sólo responsable de la vida de Parker, no de que estemos aquí. Deja de tratarme mal o no llegaremos lejos. Déjame ayudar. Dime qué piensas, qué te pasa. Si quieres dime que te molesta que no puedas ser protagonista en la búsqueda de Parker, pero deja de tratarme mal, Booth. Me duele que lo hagas.- le dijo triste, pero seria. Booth la escuchó y entendió que tenía razón. 

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- le dijo. Ella lo abrazó. Él también. 

-Estoy contigo, nada saldrá mal, Booth. Te prometo.- 

-No prometas cosas inciertas. No sabemos qué haremos.- le dijo. Ella lo miró y le dijo: 

-Yo sé que lo haremos. Estamos juntos, lo haremos. Si pudimos antes, ahora podemos.- él sonrió. 

-Gracias… Bien entonces explícame en términos comunes de qué se trata la obtención de energía para que pueda colaborar. Sino siento que sólo molesto.- 

-De acuerdo.- comenzó Brennan. –Cuando ingerimos alimentos lo hacemos para que nuestras células puedan obtener energía y satisfacer todas las necesidades energéticas de nuestro organismo. Para poder llevar a cabo funciones vitales, como respirar, caminar… ¿Entiendes?- 

-Sí, Huesos. Lo que acabas de decir no es complicado.- le contestó. Booth dejó de abrazarla. –Entonces para poder caminar, respirar, necesitamos alimentarnos ¿No?- 

-Acabo de decirlo.- 

-Intento encontrar una relación para saber qué es lo que espera de nosotros. Dime más cosas…-

-Está bien. El alimento en nuestra boca es cortado en porciones más pequeñas para poder continuar su camino por el esófago, que es un tubo muscular que comunica la boca con el estómago. Una vez allí el alimento se degrada parcialmente por la presencia de ácido clorhídrico que mantiene el pH ácido, característico de nuestro estómago. De todas formas la degradación es parcial, y allí sólo se forma el bolo alimenticio para que éste continúe su recorrido hacia el intestino donde terminará de degradarse.- 

-De acuerdo… ¿y?- 

-Y una vez en el intestino depende de qué alimento ingerimos las vías catabólicas que se utilizarán.- 

-Faaah, ¿son muchas?- 

-Muchas.- le contestó ella. –Pero no creo que este maniático tenga conocimiento de todas. Seguro sólo se refiere a las vías que toma la glucosa que es la más sencilla… o quizás sólo se refiere al Ciclo de Krebs, la cadena respiratoria, la fosforilación oxidativa, la síntesis de ATP…- estaba diciendo cuando se dio cuenta de algo: -¡Es eso Booth! ¡La síntesis de ATP!- 

-Ah, ¿sí? El ATP es la forma de energía que utiliza nuestro cuerpo, ¿no? Una molécula… que tenía algo que ver con… ¿nucleótidos?... Eeeeh… si, creo que algo vi en la escuela, en ciencias.- le contestó. 

-Exacto, como te dije nuestras células utilizan energía para cumplir funciones, la energía más utilizada es el ATP, es como nuestra moneda para obtener cosas, para hacértelo gráfico.- 

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué te dice el ATP?-

-Me dice que tenemos que empezar a ver el producto final del ciclo de Krebs.- 

-¿Qué es….?- 

-Los productos finales son cuatro paredes de H+, y dos moléculas de dióxido de Carbono.- 

-Oh, vamos Huesos… no puedes ser tan literal. Es obvio que se refiere a una metáfora y vas a tener que esforzarte en que lo entienda, porque a ti te falta imaginación…- Brennan lo miró algo molesta. 

-De acuerdo, comencemos entonces. Yo te explico, tú lo interpretas.- 

-Bien, como un equipo… Mejor una pareja.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió. 

-De acuerdo.-

**Chicas….. falta poco para saber de Parker :S que nervios verdad? Jijijijijij**

**Espero sus comentarios =)**


	22. Juntos nadie los detiene!

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios **

**Juntos nadie los detiene!**

Brennan se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo pensando en cómo podría relacionarlo. Luego le dijo a Booth: 

-Bueno para obtener ATP podemos obtenerlo por medio de vías aeróbicas y anaeróbicas, pero hay una diferencia y es la cantidad de energía, es decir el ATP, que se obtiene.- 

-De acuerdo, cuando me dices "aeróbica" te refieres a vías en las que hay utilización de oxígeno, ¿no?, y al decir "anaeróbicas" me dices que hay deficiencia de oxígeno ¿no?- 

-Sí, eso dije.- le contestó con toda naturalidad pensando que no era difícil comprenderlo.- Booth sonrió y le dijo: 

-Entonces cuando yo soy una persona normal, que respira normalmente, voy a tener oxígeno para poder obtener energía…- 

-Sí, pero no es siempre así. No entiendes el concepto, ¿verdad?- 

-No entiendo la relación, Huesos…- le contestó Booth. Brennan pensó qué palabras usaría para que él pudiera comprender. 

-Mira Booth, cuando nosotros no estamos necesitando energía por lo general estamos sentados, acostados, durmiendo, es decir, no estamos realizando ningún tipo de actividad física que nos demande energía para llevarla a cabo, pero de todas formas estamos usando energía para que se lleven a cabo las funciones vitales, es decir, que sí o sí necesitamos un constante suministro de energía para dormir, incluso. Si nuestro organismo funciona correctamente no vamos a tener ningún tipo de deficiencia en… te diré de manera sencilla: todo nuestro organismo va a suplir las demandas energéticas, no vamos a tener errores. Siendo normales, de todas formas, podemos tener deficiencia de oxígeno cuando corremos mucho, cuando hacemos ejercicio intenso. Si nuestro organismo no contara con mecanismo para otorgar energía a los músculos cuando no hay suficiente oxígeno nosotros no podríamos llevar a cabo acciones donde se requiere esfuerzo físico y hay poco ingreso de oxígeno.- 

-¿y qué tiene que ver el oxígeno con la energía? Pensé que habías dicho que el ATP era la forma de energía.- le dijo Booth. Ella le respondió: 

-Sí, es cierto, pero el oxígeno vendría a ser como el trabajo que realizamos y el ATP el sueldo que nos pagan, si no trabajamos no tenemos sueldo. Si no respiramos, no tenemos energía. Es por eso que cuando corremos o hacemos ejercicios es mejor no hablar para no agitarse demasiado, ya que para emitir nuestra voz necesitamos del consumo de oxígeno, y de ese modo, el poco oxígeno que tenemos lo estamos consumiendo y nos cansamos más. De todas formas, si no hablamos y hacemos un esfuerzo físico considerable sentimos que nos quedamos sin aire, ¿verdad?- Booth asintió y continuó escuchando, ella siguió: -es porque las demandas energéticas de nuestro organismo son mayores que el oxígeno que incorporamos al respirar.

Entonces nuestro organismo para poder llevar a cabo la acción que queremos realizar utiliza una vía alternativa de obtención de energía que se denomina "fermentación". Y de este modo obtenemos energía, pero una cantidad mucho menor a la que obtenemos cuando la cantidad de oxígeno es suficiente. Ante escasez de oxígeno hablamos de "anaerobiosis" y se lleva a cabo una fermentación, y cuando el oxígeno es suficiente hablamos de "aerobiosis" y se lleva a cabo un conjunto de catabolismos que son el ciclo de Krebs, la fosforilación oxidativa y por último, la síntesis de ATP que nos otorgan gran cantidad de energía, por ello podemos estar todo un día despiertos, o incluso más tiempo sin caer desmallados.- Booth la miraba pero no decía nada, había entendido pero no estaba encontrando relación alguna con lo que podría desear el asesino que hicieran a continuación. 

-Bien, formemos supuestos, ¿de acuerdo, Huesos?- dijo Booth. 

-Eemmm, de acuerdo.- le contestó. Él comenzó a imaginar una situación e intentar armar un escenario donde todo encajara. 

-Bien, ante esta situación hemos estado corriendo contra el tiempo, hemos ido de aquí para allá sin detenernos, hemos buscando pistas, respuestas, y con el tiempo sobre nuestros talones, lo que nos obligó, del mismo modo que ahora nos obliga, a correr de un lado a otro… Si tuviéramos que obtener energía, la única manera que podríamos obtenerla sería mediante una… ¿fermentación? Ya que nuestro consumo de oxígeno no sería suficiente…- 

-Estás diciendo que debido al tiempo límite que tenemos podríamos suponer que hemos estado corriendo y nuestro organismo ha necesitado obtener energía mediante la reducción de piruvato para que lográramos mantenernos de pie.- 

-Supongo que sí, si eso significa que en la fermentación el piruvato se reduce…- 

-A lactato.- 

-¿Qué?- preguntó Booth.

-El piruvato se reduce a lactato y se obtienen dos moléculas de ATP.- le contestó ella. 

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- dijo Booth: -Huesos, explícate de manera que yo pueda comprenderlo.- 

-Lo siento. Supongamos que hemos estado realizando un esfuerzo físico importante y que para continuar con el mismo hemos necesitado llevar a cabo una fermentación láctica.- 

-Huesos, no es una suposición, hemos estado llevando a cabo un esfuerzo físico, y psíquico importante en todo esto. Sino recuerda todo lo que sucedió hace apenas dos días, y recuerda que casi mueres…- la corrigió él. Ella asintió. 

-De acuerdo. Entonces lo que tendríamos que hacer es obtener de manera espontánea del fosfoenolpiruvato un piruvato para que éste sea reducido a lactato y de ese modo permitir que dos moléculas de ATP otorguen un poco de energía útil para la célula y…- Booth la interrumpió: 

-No, no… no me estás entendiendo… ¡Huesos!- 

-Lo siento, tú no me estás entendiendo… empezaré de nuevo.- 

-No, deja que yo te haga las preguntas cada vez que no entiendo algo ¿Qué es el fosfoenolpiruvato?- preguntó Booth. Brennan respondió: 

-Es el producto de una reacción.-

-Muy específica ¿Sabes qué? No llegamos a ningún lado. Tú no sabes explicar y yo no puedo imaginar nada.- Booth caminó unos pasos. Miró los cuadros y volvió cerca de Brennan. Ella se sentía incómoda por no poder expresarse de manera sencilla. Pensaba mil formas de explicárselo a Booth pero él no lo entendería de todas maneras. Levantó la mirada y vio en el rostro de Booth desesperación porque acababa de darse cuenta de que ya habían perdido muchos minutos y no habían avanzado nada. Ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo para explicárselo sencillamente: 

-Booth, cuando nosotros ingerimos alimentos ricos en carbohidratos mediante reacciones obtenemos glucosa libre. El azúcar es un alimento rico en carbohidratos y la glucosa es uno de los elementos que a nivel molecular conforman la molécula de sacarosa, conocido como "azúcar", es decir que el azúcar está compuesto de glucosa. Las moléculas unidas unas al lado de otras conformarán luego lo que se conoce como "materia" ¿Entiendes? Y la _materia_ es todo lo que ocupa un lugar en el espacio, tiene volumen y peso, por ejemplo una mesa, o esos cuadros.- 

-¿Huesos y qué tiene q ver?- preguntó. 

-Déjame explicarte. Para que todo esto que nosotros vemos exista es necesario de interacciones a nivel molecular. Unas de esas interacciones suceden en nuestro organismo, pero no con el fin de conformar materia propiamente dicha, sino con el objetivo de permitir que esa materia, que sería nuestro organismo, funcione correctamente.-

-Es muy complejo, te voy entendiendo, pero no deja de ser complejo, sigue.- 

-De acuerdo. Cuando en nuestro organismo sucede una "reacción" siempre se obtiene un _producto final_, ese producto final tiene diferentes destinos, es decir, lo podemos utilizar en diferentes sitios. El piruvato es un producto final de la degradación de glucosa. O sea que, la glucosa vendría a ser un sustrato que reacciona y se transforma por sucesivas reacciones en piruvato ¿Vas entendiendo?- 

-Ahora empiezas a explicarte…- 

-Bien entonces este piruvato tiene diferentes destinos, es decir, se lo puede utilizar con diferentes fines. Si tenemos oxígeno para aerobiosis, si no lo tenemos...- 

-Fermentación láctica.- le dijo Booth. Ella asintió:

-Sí, Booth. Pues es justamente eso. La fermentación láctica es la reducción del piruvato a lactato.- 

-¿Y a qué te refieres con reducción? ¿Se reduce su tamaño?- 

-No. Una sustancia se reduce cuando se le agregan hidrógenos, electrones o se le quita oxígeno.- 

-A ver, a ver…- intentó comprender Booth… -Emmm… el piruvato… ¿es una molécula?-

-Sí. Y las moléculas están constituidas por átomos que interacciones entre sí. Imagina un edificio. La molécula sería el edificio y cada ladrillo los átomos que lo constituyen. En este caso el edificio es el piruvato y cada uno de sus ladrillos son 3 átomos de carbono, 3 átomos de hidrógeno y 3 átomos de oxígeno. Cuando el piruvato se reduce a lactato está aceptando dos hidrógenos más, y al tomar estos dos átomos de hidrógenos se va a reducir a una nueva molécula con el nombre de lactato. Como si a nuestro edificio lo vendiéramos, el nuevo propietario lo amplía, lo pinta y de repente deja de ser lo que era para ser algo nuevo, ¿entiendes?- 

-Sí, entiendo. Entonces si nosotros estamos con demanda de oxígeno, podría decir que tenemos una necesidad, ¿de acuerdo?- 

-Claro, porque no tenemos lo que queremos, así que podemos decir que es una "necesidad"… una necesidad de oxígeno.- le respondió ella. 

-Bien, entonces ¿cómo hago para ayudar a mi organismo a tener la energía que quiere?, o el oxígeno en este caso- 

-Si estamos haciendo actividad física debemos detenernos.- 

-Que eso no haremos ahora… no nos detendremos ¿hay otro modo?- 

-Podemos comenzar a respirar con la boca para adquirir más oxígeno o podemos, en el caso de que sea una necesidad energética por falta de alimentos, comer más.-

-Eeem, no me dice mucho. A ver…- Booth comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Lo tengo.- dijo y sonrió. Ella lo miró algo extrañada. Booth sonrió y se alejó de ella. Brennan no entendió cómo había sacado una conclusión de aquello. 

-¿Qué has descubierto, Booth?- preguntó. Él se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado la nota de bienvenida y tomó un mapa del lugar. Le marcó un punto. Brennan observó y vio que Booth señalaba una piscina -¿Qué tiene que ver?-

**Espero sus comentarios **

**Ya saben dejen sus comentarios apretando en el botoncito de abajo =)**


	23. Ciclo de cori

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios :) **

**Ciclo de cori**

-¿No es que la molécula de agua tiene oxígeno? H2O.-

-No es lo mismo, Booth ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Brennan algo molesta porque él estaba siendo irónico.

-No me interesa, fíjate bien, Huesos.- le respondió y rió porque ya no pudo aguantar la ironía. Ella volvió a mirar el mapa, nada. Booth le señaló el cuadro nº 1. Ella lo miró. Luego notó que el cuadro que le continuaba estaba formando una gota y el fondo era del mismo color que el agua. Era evidente que ese cuadro gritaba "busquen agua".

-Booth…- le dijo algo molesta. -¿Decidiste que debíamos mirar este mapa y dirigirnos hacia una pileta porque viste un cuadro, y encima dices que el agua tiene oxígeno y que en base a eso lo relacionas?-

-Jaja…- rió al notar que se había molestado. –No fue mi intención burlarme de todos estos minutos que intentaste explicarme lo de la reducción y todo eso, pero este asesino a estado dejando pistas desde un principio y la resolución de sus problemas no son nada extravagantes. Con un poco de tu lógica y la de los chicos, y obvio, mi intuición hemos logrado descifrar cosas que en realidad no están tan cifradas.- le contestó, luego continuó: -por otro lado uno de los métodos de tortura que hemos sufrimos… que han sufrido- se corrigió- algunos soldados durante la guerra están estrechamente vinculados con el agua. Una de las maneras más eficaces de transmitir corriente eléctrica a través de un cuerpo humano es sumergiéndolo en agua. El cuadro que se continúa con el cuadro que marcó como nº 1 nos está diciendo que busquemos agua. Cuando terminaste de decir aquello de respirar por la boca o comer algo no sé por qué razón recordé que había visto algo en la mesa que me había parecido un mapa cuando llegamos, pero debido a las circunstancias no le di mucha atención.  
>Si tenemos que relacionar algo, y pensar en todos los trucos que ha usado este loco debemos recordar que todo lo que nos deja a modo de pistas va siguiendo un paso, y luego otro. Es decir "causa y consecuencia". Si me dices que quiere que busquemos energía, o en realidad no lo dices tú, lo dijo él. Quiere que veamos cuáles son los modos de obtención de energía y nosotros nos basamos en el supuesto de que se trata de una fermentación láctica porque nos hemos visto obligados a llevar a cabo grandes esfuerzos es lógico pensar, de todas maneras, que una persona cansada, si tiene a mano agua, la tomaría. Piénsalo de ese modo, Huesos.-<p>

-Muy inteligente, Booth.- le dijo. –Pero sabes que no me convence. No es empírico, es sólo una suposición. De todas formas debemos pensar que sin agua es imposible llevar a cabo todos estos mecanismos ya que es este elemento el que permite la vehiculización de nutrientes. Si el asesino quiere que vayamos paso a paso y nos numera un cuadro dándonos a entender que a partir de allí debemos seguir las pistas…- Brennan pensó un momento: -en realidad, es lógico pensar que debemos tener en cuenta el agua. Pero esto no está estrechamente relacionado con la fermentación láctica. Sólo se relaciona con la oxidación total del piruvato, porque para evitar que durante la cadena respiratoria se elimine un oxígeno parcialmente oxidado se necesita de ciertos citocromos y agua, que se encargará de oxidar por completo al oxígeno.-

-Entendí todo, ¿sabes? Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Seguimos esta pista? Es lo único que tenemos, de todas formas es lo primero que una persona puede hacer en momentos de cansancio, es vital Huesos. Aparte se relaciona con varias cosas.-

-De acuerdo, creo que en mi cabeza empiezan a cerrar varias relaciones que no te explicaré porque son complejas, pero si el asesino nos está acercando al agua, quiere decir que el paso final de todo esto se relaciona con este lugar, si estás en lo correcto, y que de piruvato debemos obtener lactato para luego reutilizarlo y aprovechar su valor energético. En verdad Booth, fue muy inteligente de tu parte tener en cuenta esto.- le respondió Brennan.

-Así soy, nena.- le contestó. Ella lo miró y ambos rieron. –Aunque no te entendí, nada.- concluyó.

-Bien, sigue el mapa.- le dijo ella sin dar importancia a lo ultimo. Él se acercó a una puerta que estaba mostrando el camino para continuar hacia la pileta. Ella lo siguió. En la pared había una alarma de última tecnología. La puerta estaba cerrada y con clave. Necesitaban saber cuál era el código de acceso para abrirla. Estaban todas las letras del abecedario para oprimir e intentar dar con la clave de acceso.

-No lo averiguaremos nunca, son demasiadas las posibilidades…- estaba diciendo Brennan cuando vio que Booth apoyaba su mano sobre los botones.

-Dijiste que debemos tener en cuenta al agua como punto final de todo este plan, ¿no? Entonces dijiste que debemos empezar pensando en lactato, y luego en su reutilización para obtención de energía. Voy a confiar en lo que me dices y voy a escribir la fórmula química del lactato.- le dijo Booth, ella no estaba tan segura como él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Booth ya estaba oprimiendo botones. Miró qué era lo que escribía. Booth oprimió: C-C-C-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H. La fórmula del lactato. Un botón que estaba rojo cambió su color a verde. Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer.

-¡Bien!- gritó Booth y abrazó a Brennan, estaba tan contento que giró con ella en sus brazos. Brennan lo abrazó con fuerzas y rió.

-Bien Booth, eres un genio.- le dijo. Él la tomó del rostro y le dio un beso en su boca. Ella rió. Booth la tomó de su mano y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron. Miraron delante de ellos. Era un pasillo blanco con varias puertas a los costados. Era recto y al final se podían apreciar tres puertas pintadas de diferentes colores. Las luces le otorgaban un aspecto de sala psiquiátrica, que en verdad incomodaba. No había cuadros a los alrededores ni nada de lo que pudieran valerse para decir su próximo paso. Brennan notó que Booth apretaba su mano con mayor fuerza, era lógico que sintiera impotencia al encontrar sólo aquello y nada que les fuera de ayuda. No sabrían cuánto tiempo tardarían en descifrar cómo seguir, pero no había tiempo que perder.  
>Booth miró nuevamente el mapa. En él se dibujaba un pasillo recto, como el que estaba observando. Las tres puertas de una u otra forma comunicaban con la piscina, pero era evidente que solo una debían tomar y las otras no se abrirían paso al destino final que ambos deseaban alcanzar.<br>Caminaron durante un tiempo hasta que se encontraron con las tres puertas. Una estaba pintada de rojo, la otra era azul y la última negra. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada y mantuvieron el silencio.

-Bien ¿y cómo sigue el camino para obtener energía?-

-Es que después de eso ya se obtuvo energía… aunque…-

-aunque ¿qué?- preguntó Booth.

-Bueno el lactato es un producto que contiene el 90% de la energía total de la glucosa, por lo que puede ser reutilizado en una gluconeogénesis y de ese modo se puede obtener energía de una oxidación total.-

-¿Oxidación? ¿No me habías dicho reducción?-

-Sí, es reducción cuando estamos en anaerobiosis, pero cuando se produce gluconeogénesis es para obtener glucosa y que ésta sea utilizada para que se lleve a cabo… Booth… ¿te confundo?-

-Algo, explícate de nuevo, despacio, tranquila, y te entenderé.-

-De acuerdo. La glucosa es una molécula rica en energía, que quiere decir que tiene la capacidad de otorgar gran cantidad de energía a las células mediante su degradación. El lactato tiene el 90% de la energía que tiene la glucosa. Para hacértelo sencillo te diré con ejemplos, supongamos que la energía que la glucosa entrega en su degradación es de 100 kilojoules, que son unidades de energía…-

-Sí.-

-Bueno, el lactato tendría 90 KJ. Pero esto no es así, sólo que si te lo explico también tendría que hablar de calorías, kilocalorías y no creo que quieras oírlo. Esto que acabo de decirte fue representativo-

-De acuerdo, entendí. Es decir que si yo obtengo 100 cantidades de energía con la glucosa, con el lactato obtendría 90 cantidades de energía y por lo tanto en realidad estaría obteniendo una cantidad considerable de energía, un poco menos que se degradara glucosa, pero mucho más que si degrado otra molécula.-

-Exacto, Booth.- le contestó ella feliz de haberse expresado bien. Continuó: -Entonces el lactato es reutilizado para que mediante su degradación se obtenga un intermediario que me permita llevar a cabo una aerobiosis y obtener la energía que me falta.-

-¿Y cómo hago eso?-

-Tengo que enviar el lactato la circulación portal y de ahí que se dirija al hígado…-

-¿Circulación portal?-

-Torrente sanguíneo.- respondió ella. Él rió:

-Ya está, puerta roja… torrente sanguíneo. Sangre.- Booth tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta roja. Brennan dudó ante la situación, no lo había pensado lo suficiente para su gusto, pero en realidad era la única pista que tenían. Ingresaron.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, ya entendí el juego del asesino y además ya sé cuál es el camino que quiere que sigamos: El Ciclo de Cori.- le dijo Brennan.

**Dejen sus comentarios los espero. Intentare publicar lo más pronto posible pero no prometo nada mi ordenador se daño.**


	24. ¿quien llora? dos capitulos :

**Hola pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado rapido.**

**En el ultimo capitulo no he resivido muchos comentarios y quiero agradecer a ****Hermione Hathaway**** por su comentario. Hacedme saber si vais a seguir leyendo.**

**En la antigua publicación no pude decirle a: animeyaoigirl que me alegra tene runa nueva lectora y si todo va bien intentre actualizar dos capitulos por semana =).**

**¿Quién llora?**

-Ok, ciclo de Cori entonces, ¿y qué es eso?- preguntó Booth luego de que Brennan le dijera que el asesino estaba siguiendo aquel ciclo para basarse en sus pistas. Ella le respondió:

-Es un ciclo por medio del cual el lactato producido en los músculos después de un ejercicio intenso llega a sangre y se transfiere hasta el hígado. Allí sigue el camino de la gluconeogénesis lo que permite al organismo sintetizar glucosa a partir de lactato y proveer a los tejidos periféricos glucosa para continuar con el consumo necesario de la misma.-

-De acuerdo. Es decir que ahora nosotros estaríamos viajando por el torrente sanguíneo, ¿no?-

-Ehhh, no me gusta la idea, pero así parece. Entremos.- contestó Brennan. Booth asintió con un gesto. Sin darse cuenta y frente a un instinto de cuidado se colocó delante de Brennan y con su brazo le indició que permaneciera detrás de él mientras entraban.

Brennan sonrió al notar el cuidado que ponía sobre ella. Ambos entraron. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Durante un tiempo no tuvieron buena visibilidad del espacio, pero una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad comenzaron a distinguir formas. Parecía que delante de ellos había situado un escritorio que contenía papeles y un PC. Luego había una silla giratoria cerca del mismo y un portafolio en el suelo. Una estantería de libros sobre la pared hacía que todo dibujara una sala de estudio o algo parecido.

Booth notó que nuevamente en la pared había cuadros y pudo ver una perilla que permitiría que encendieran la luz. La oprimió y se encendieron las luces. El lugar relució con unos grandes focos que se situaban en el techo y dejaron ver un papel sobre el teclado de la PC. Ambos se acercaron hasta allí, Booth tomó un papel que decía "está encendida, pero la pantalla se encuentra suspendida. Si realmente quieres alterarte, mira lo que hay en esta PC". Brennan lo miró. Booth se mantuvo pensativo durante un tiempo. Ella preguntó:

-¿Qué harás?-

-No lo sé, Huesos… Mirar… quizás…- estaba diciendo cuando notó que había algo escrito detrás del papel. Giró el papel que el asesino había dejado y leyó: enciende los parlantes de la computadora si no te animas a ver… escucharás cosas que te alterarán..

-¿Por qué nos advierte que nos alteraremos?- preguntó Brennan. –Es como si quisiera decirnos la verdad…-

-Para no sentir que es tan hijo de puta.- dijo Booth. Brennan sólo lo observó. Entendió que ya había logrado alterarlo.

-Booth, ya estás alterado, es lo mismo que mires o no, que escuches o no. Quizás son pistas, debemos ver qué es lo que hay en esta PC ¿Qué más podría sorprendernos? Hasta donde sé estamos siendo moléculas que circulan el torrente sanguíneo…-

-Tienes razón, Huesos.- dijo Booth y encendió los parlantes. Ambos comenzaron a oír lo mismo. Brennan sintió mucha impotencia y culpa al mismo tiempo por haber pedido a Booth que lo prendiera, no imaginaba que lo que escucharían sería aquello, no imaginaba que hasta ese punto llegaría aquel asesino a jugar con sus mentes. Miró a Booth para ver sus reacciones. En los ojos de él no reconoció expresión, nunca lo había visto de aquel modo. Sintió miedo. El rostro de Booth expresaba demasiada ira, odio, en aquel momento Brennan estuvo segura que, de tener la oportunidad, Booth no dudaría en matarlo.

Booth no emitía palabra alguna, simplemente estaba paralizado perdido en pensamientos de odio hacia ese asesino. Ya no sabía qué sentir, no sabía si sacar un arma y volarse él mismo la cabeza, no sabía si salir corriendo y matar a este maniático, no sabía si continuar con aquel estúpido juego… no sabía si creer lo que oía: escuchaba el llanto desesperado de un niño, lloraba casi sin emitir voz, pues era evidente que ya no le quedaban cuerdas vocales para llorar. Lloraba de miedo, lloraba de desesperación. En su llanto no se oía "papá", era lógico, llevaba días llorando, ya había comprendido que su papá no vendría. Sólo lloraba porque tenía miedo… Booth deseaba que llorara porque sentía miedo y no por otra cosa. Reconocía la voz de su hijo, aunque casi no la tuviera en cualquier lado. Ese niño era Parker… y estaba llorando.

Sin saber bien por qué lo decidió encendió la pantalla. El rostro de Booth palideció al ver aquello. Brennan observó, no lo podía creer. Era Parker… una piscina. Sin embargo el agua no tenía transparencia, podía apreciarse un ligero color amarillento, a penas visible y sólo detectable para ojos entrenados, como los de ella. No era agua, era algún tipo de ácido lo que llenaba esa pileta.

En la pantalla podía verse la piscina llena de "agua". Un techo muy alto cerraba el lugar, la piscina estaba dentro de las instalaciones. Los metros de altura que tenía el techo describían una gran resistencia, y la posibilidad de aguantar gran cantidad de peso. De hecho lo estaba haciendo. Pendiendo de una cadena de quién sabría qué metal había un cubo de cristal que daba con el ácido que contenía aquella pileta. Dentro de ese cubo se encontraba un niño cansado de llorar, Parker. Sus ojos estaban mojados, su rostro describía pánico. Sus ropas sucias, con sangre, parecía que lo habían lastimado. Parker no hacía más que llorar. Era un sitio alto en el que se encontraba. Debajo de él había agua, o quizás el asesino le habría dicho que se trataba de ácido, quizás incluso Parker conocía qué era lo que estaba debajo de él.

**Detrás de los pasos de un asesino!**

Booth caminó unos pasos, se alejó de Brennan. Llegó a un rincón de la habitación, se recostó contra la pared y dejó que su cuerpo cayera al suelo y recostando su rostro sobre la pared y casi sin sentido alguno con la realidad dejó que cayeran lágrimas que no pudo guardar. Brennan observó aquello y sintió que su alma entera estaba siendo destrozada. Vio a Booth luchando contra esa necesidad de llorar para no dar el gusto al asesino que indiscutiblemente los observaba. Notaba cómo intentaba ser fuerte, pero mientras más fuerzas buscaba era evidente que más débil se sentía. Sólo dejaba que cayeran lágrimas y no decía nada. Ella no pudo soportarlo y también lloró, se secó sus lágrimas pero no podía sentirse mejor. Miraba a Parker y lo escuchaba llorar de terror, levantaba su vista y veía al hombre que amaba… rendido… Así era como lo veía rendido. Fue en ese momento en el que entendió que Booth había dejado que la desesperación lo convenciera de que no rescataría a Parker, de que era el peor padre y de que no valía la pena seguir. El corazón de Brennan se retorció por dentro al entender de que aquel maniático había convencido a Booth de que no valía nada y de que lo único que era, era ser un asesino, un asesino que merecía que torturaran a su hijo, por haber sido tan mala persona. Brennan entendió de que hasta ahora el asesino había ganado, había convencido a Booth de que era su culpa lo que le sucedía a Parker y de que, de no haber sido por decisión de él, de haber sido porque mató a aquel General, Parker no estaría sufriendo de aquel modo.

Frente a un impulso desesperado por ayudarlo Brennan corrió donde se encontraba Booth llorando, se tiró a su lado y lo abrazó llorando. Booth no respondió al abrazo, pero ella sintió que respiraba con dificultad, que le faltaba el aire, era tanta la fuerza que hacía por no llorar…

-¡Booth, te amo!- le dijo Brennan y lo tomó del rostro. –Te amo, no es tu culpa, eres una excelente persona, eres un padre magnífico, por eso te amo, te necesito conmigo, no me dejes sola, deja de pensar todo lo que estás pensando, dime algo. Dime que estás bien, dime que no crees que eres el culpable, dime que no crees que eres el culpable…- le decía ella mientras lloraba y lo abrazó. Sintió los brazos de él tomarla y eso la tranquilizó. Ni bien Booth, terminó de cerrar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, Brennan sintió cómo él lloró con amargura. El corazón de Brennan se llenó de un sentimiento que no supo explicar. Sentía tanta impotencia por lo que le había hecho a Booth que en ese momento supo que hasta ella habría tomado un arma y le hubiera quitado la vida.

Booth lloraba casi de la misma forma en que Parker lo hacía, Brennan sentía que sólo repetía una y otra vez que Parker lo perdonara, que Parker lo perdonara. Abrazándolo ella le decía:

-No hay nada que perdonar, Booth, no es tu culpa, no hay nada que perdonar.-

Durante un tiempo permanecieron abrazados llorando ambos. Luego Brennan sintió que la separaba de él. Ella lo miró.

-Sigamos.- le dijo sin sentimientos.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-No quiero hablar. Sigamos, no perdamos tiempo.-

-No puedo.- respondió ella. Él la fulminó con la mirada. Brennan se sintió peor y sin quererlo comenzó a llorar. Se tapó el rostro intentando calmarse para no hacer sentir mal a Booth pero no podía dejar de llorar. La lastimó que la mirara de aquel modo, la lastimó que lo hubieran lastimado a él.

Booth volvió en sí. Al ver que había hecho que Brennan lloraba volvió a tierra. Entendió la situación y dejó de delirar con un mundo en el que él era la peor persona y donde todo lo que había hecho se resumía a ese asesinato. Abrazó a Brennan con fuerza.

Ella lo abrazó y llorando le pidió que la disculpara por llorar. Booth se sintió muy mal y acariciando su cabello le dijo:

-Mi vida, lo siento, en serio. Perdóname, no quise lastimarte. Sabes que te amo.- Brennan al oírlo comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Booth lo tomó del rostro e hizo que lo mirara: -Sabes que te amo, ¿no?- le dijo. Ella asintió con un gesto, él le sonrió. Esa sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa hizo que Brennan dejara de llorar, ella también le sonrió y miró a los ojos al único hombre que había hecho que sintiera amor real. Volvió a asentir más segura aún. Booth la besó.

El beso no fue apasionado ni prolongado, ninguno de los dos se sentía bien. Booth se puso de pie y la ayudó a pararse.

-Huesos, tenemos que seguir. Hagamos que mi hijo deje de llorar, saquémoslo de allí.- dijo Booth.

-Sí… pagará todo lo que hizo.-

-Todo.-le respondió. Ambos asintieron, intercambiaron miradas y sin decir nada supieron que se terminó el tiempo, no volverían a llorar. Hasta no descifrar todo ese juego, no pararían, y una vez que dieran con el asesino… lo pagaría.

-Comienza a explicarme lo que tenemos que asimilar.- le dijo Booth. Brennan asintió, comenzó a hablar:

-Bien, entonces si ahora estamos intentando satisfacer nuestras necesidades tenemos que tener en cuenta de que vamos a tener que realizar gluconeogénesis, para obtener glucosa como producto final.-

-Explícame qué es la gluconeogénesis.-

-Es una vía metabólica por medio de la cual se sintetiza glucosa a partir de compuestos no glucídicos ¿Qué te quiero decir con esto? Que nosotros vamos a poder obtener glucosa en nuestro cuerpo sin necesidad de poseerla. Es decir que, mediante moléculas que no son azúcares o glúcidos vamos a poder formar glucosa, gracias al trabajo que realizarán enzimas en nuestro cuerpo.-

-No, Huesos. Lo siento, de nuevo.-

-Nosotros necesitamos glucosa para degradarla y obtener energía, ¿no? Para llevar a cabo la glucólisis que es un proceso donde se obtiene energía para satisfacer demandas energéticas. La glucólisis te había dicho que daba como producto final el piruvato.-

-Sí… ¿pero?-

-Pero el piruvato puedo seguir dos caminos dependiendo de si hay o no oxígeno. Como estamos sin oxígenos sigue glucólisis anaeróbica, ¿no? Entonces se reduce a lactato y se obtienen dos moléculas de ATP como energía.-

-Sí, pero ¿y si no quiero seguir la fermentación láctica?-

-Tendrías que seguir con el ciclo de Crebs que te 36 o 38 moléculas de ATP, pero no tenemos oxígeno para realizarlo.-

-Wow… es mucha la diferencia.-

-Sí, pero no podemos realizarlo, no tenemos oxígeno.-

-Entonces reducimos el piruvato a lactato, el lactato va a sangre, llega al hígado y allí…-

-Allí se siguen un conjunto de pasos que nos van a permitir que de ese lactato obtengamos glucosa.-

-¿Pero para qué quiero glucosa? Si ya tengo lactato, ya tengo energía.-

-Quiero glucosa para volver a repetir el ciclo. Si estoy sin oxígeno tengo una demanda energética, entonces la única forma de suplirla es mediante la glucólisis anaeróbica, pero para eso necesito glucosa, para que éste sea degrada a piruvato y de esta forma que se obtengan dos moléculas de ATP, ¿entiendes?-

-Aaaah, quieres decir que del lactato voy a obtener glucosa para volver a llevarla a los tejidos y que allí nuevamente se lleve a cabo la glucólisis y nuevamente obtenga piruvato, lo reduzca, forme lactato y de nuevo el lactato pase a sangre y de ese modo llegue al hígado y ahí se lleve a cabo la gluconeo y nuevamente forme glucosa…-

-Y así sucesivamente… Sí.- le contestó Brennan. Booth mantuvo silencio.

-Pero no lo relaciono con el siguiente paso.- dijo algo triste.

-Porque no hemos observado a nuestro alrededor.- le respondió Brennan. Él asintió:

-Veamos qué pistas nos ha dejado.- dijo Booth alzando la vista hacia los cuadros.

**Bueno os deje dos capitulos ocmo recompenza de no haber colgado en una semana creo (no recuerdo bien) el capitulo, pero aquí teneis vuestra recompensa **** espero de verdad vuestros comentarios para saber que aun siguen leyendo y seguir publicando por aquí todos los capitulos de esta historia **


	25. dos capis

Hola pido muchas muchas muchas disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar pero el cargador de mi odenador se malogro :s y bueno ahora tengo que estudiar porq ya entre a clases pero intentare actualizar por semana muchos besos y espero que disfruten del capi.

* * *

><p>Booth y Brennan comenzaron a observar a su alrededor. El llanto de Parker continuaba oyéndose. Brennan se concentró en lo que tenía delante pero Booth con cada vez que oía a su hijo se sentía más intranquilo. No soportaba seguir allí.<p>

Parker lloraba, de repente comenzó a callar, comenzó a calmarse. Booth corrió hacia la PC para comprobar que el asesino no le haya hecho nada para que se callara. Vio cómo Parker se sentaba en un rincón del cubo de cristal y se limpiaba sus lágrimas. Luego tomó sus propias piernas y enrolló sus pequeños brazos alrededor de ellas. Booth observaba afligido por no poder hacer nada –Hijo, sé fuerte… resiste un poco más. Voy en camino.-, pensaba Booth mientras acariciaba el rostro a penas distinguible de su hijo. Al instante el asesino desde su silla rió en carcajadas, era obvio que lo estaba mirando. Booth se llenó de odio y pegó una piña muy fuerte a la pantalla. Brennan se giró de prisa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Booth estás bien? Tu mano está sangrando…- dijo y corrió cerca de él. Tomó su mano para observar pero él la retiró y le dijo que se encontraba bien, que no pasaba nada. Brennan miró la pantalla y vio que el asesino reía con mucha ganas.

-No volverá a reír, Booth. Ese será su última carcajada.- le dijo Brennan, él asintió. Luego apagó el parlante para no oír más el llanto de Parker.

-Busquemos alguna solución, Huesos.- le dijo.

-De acuerdo. Observa este cuadro Booth.- dijo ella mostrando un cuadro que tenían frente a ellos. Booth miró. El cuadro describía una sonrisa distorsionada de alguna persona, de alguna manera parecía representar la situación que acababan de vivir. El cuadro que estaba a su izquierda mostraba un cubo de cristal sumergido en agua, pero nada dentro del mismo. El cuadro a la derecha de aquella risa estaba pintado de un rojo intenso, sangre. Observaron el cuadro que se continuaba. Era una habitación representada, se veía un escritorio, una biblioteca, similar a la habitación, pero no era la misma. Miraron los otros cuadros, estaban pintados de blanco.

-Tenemos sólo un cubo de cristal sumergido, una sonrisa, algo rojo y un escritorio con una biblioteca.- dijo Brennan.

-Sí, ya hemos puesto nuestra atención sobre el escritorio, ya hemos visto esa sonrisa, ya hemos atravesado la puerta roja, sólo falta que el cubo caiga al agua…- dijo Booth. Brennan lo miró aterrada, eso no debía suceder, de ser así Parker moriría.

-No, Booth. Ese episodio será el último, será el que el asesino espera que suceda cuando llegue a su fin el séptimo día, no lo veremos aún. No estamos seguros de que se trate de la sangre del torrente sanguíneo ese cuadro, Booth.- le dijo Brennan.

-Espera, aún no hemos puesto nuestra atención sobre la estantería de libros…- dijo Booth y se acercó a la misma. Estaba llena de libros.

-¿Acaso crees que algún libro abrirá un pasillo secreto?- preguntó Brennan. Booth le respondió con una mirada ofendida.

-Por supuesto que no huesos, pero quizás hay alguna pista dentro de algún libro.-

-Miremos ese libro rojo, quizás a eso se refiere el cuadro rojo.- propuso ella. Él lo tomó y lo sacó de la estantería. El espacio que había dejado el libro al ser retirado de la biblioteca reveló que detrás de aquella estantería no había ninguna pared, sino otra habitación. La estantería había sido puesta para ocultar esa habitación. Booth comenzó a tirar todos los libros al suelo. Brennan vio que detrás había otra habitación. Tomó uno de los estantes de la estantería e intentó alejarla de la pared. El peso era enorme. Entendió que en gran parte se debía a que la estantería estaba llena de pesados libros. Comenzó a tirarlos al suelo al igual que Booth.

Durante un tiempo estuvieron tirándolos al suelo a todos los libros que se encontraban sobre aquella pesada estantería.

-Bien ahora los dos tiremos con fuerzas este extremo de la estantería.- dijo Booth. Brennan asintió. Él se acercó al extremo derecho de la estantería y lo tomó, ella se acercó y lo tomó un poco más por debajo donde Booth lo había tomado. Ambos tiraron con todas sus fuerzas, pero la estantería no se movía. Estaba soldada a la pared.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Booth. Miró a su alrededor. Tomó la pantalla de la computadora y la arrojó a uno de los estantes que conformaban la estantería sobre la pared. La tabla que antes servía para que se apoyaran libros sobre ella se rompió y la PC cayó en el suelo de la otra habitación.

-Puedo pasar por ese espacio, Booth.- dijo Brennan.

-No entrarás sola y no te dejaré sola. Ayúdame a romper otra estantería.- le dijo Booth.

-Pero no sé cuál es el material con el que han hecho esta estantería pero es imposible de romper con fuerza humana, Booth. No hay nada más en la habitación que nos permita romper.- dijo Brennan. Booth tomó la CPU y la arrojó sobre la estantería del sitio que se encontraba por encima de la que ya había roto. Se torció pero no fue suficiente para que se rompiera. Booth giró hacia el escritorio y tomó la silla que estaba allí. Se acercó a la tabla torcida y comenzó a golpearla para que se rompiera. No necesitó dar más de dos fuertes golpes y la tabla cayó. Booth tiró la silla. Entró a la otra habitación. Estaba oscura, sólo se iluminaba por la luz de la habitación que acaba de dejar. Brennan entró, Booth la tomó entre sus brazos. La habitación era enorme. Estaba oscura. Si se alejaban de allí ya no tendría visibilidad. Si querían seguir debían encontrar alguna perilla que les diera luz.

-No me siento tranquilo, Huesos. Tengo un mal presentimiento.- le dijo Booth colocando la espalda de Brennan sobre su cuerpo y abrazándola por la preocupación. –Nunca me basé en presentimientos, y lo sabes. Las corazonadas que tenemos los policías no son presentimientos… pero estaba vez es diferente.- Brennan lo miró, le parecía ridículo todo aquello de los "presentimientos" pero esta vez era distinto. Sentía la tensión en todo el cuerpo de Booth. Algo andaba mal, no era una sensación de estar cerca de Parker ni del asesino, no era una sensación por la adrenalina de un momento peligroso, ni la sensación de euforia durante una situación relacionada con armas; era una sensación que de alguna manera hacía que ambos sintieran un peligro distinto a los que habían sentido.

-Booth… también lo siento ¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Brennan y tomó los brazos de Booth para que la abrazara con más fuerza y de algún modo sentirse más segura. Ninguna de los dos avanzó. Sin decir nada sabían que serían muy prudentes en sus siguientes pasos.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Booth. Miró a su alrededor. Tomó la pantalla de la computadora y la arrojó a uno de los estantes que conformaban la estantería sobre la pared. La tabla que antes servía para que se apoyaran libros sobre ella se rompió y la PC cayó en el suelo de la otra habitación.

-Puedo pasar por ese espacio, Booth.- dijo Brennan.

-No entrarás sola y no te dejaré sola. Ayúdame a romper otra estantería.- le dijo Booth.

-Pero no sé cuál es el material con el que han hecho esta estantería pero es imposible de romper con fuerza humana, Booth. No hay nada más en la habitación que nos permita romper.- dijo Brennan. Booth tomó la CPU y la arrojó sobre la estantería del sitio que se encontraba por encima de la que ya había roto. Se torció pero no fue suficiente para que se rompiera. Booth giró hacia el escritorio y tomó la silla que estaba allí. Se acercó a la tabla torcida y comenzó a golpearla para que se rompiera. No necesitó dar más de dos fuertes golpes y la tabla cayó. Booth tiró la silla. Entró a la otra habitación. Estaba oscura, sólo se iluminaba por la luz de la habitación que acaba de dejar. Brennan entró, Booth la tomó entre sus brazos. La habitación era enorme. Estaba oscura. Si se alejaban de allí ya no tendría visibilidad. Si querían seguir debían encontrar alguna perilla que les diera luz.

-No me siento tranquilo, Huesos. Tengo un mal presentimiento.- le dijo Booth colocando la espalda de Brennan sobre su cuerpo y abrazándola por la preocupación. –Nunca me basé en presentimientos, y lo sabes. Las corazonadas que tenemos los policías no son presentimientos… pero estaba vez es diferente.- Brennan lo miró, le parecía ridículo todo aquello de los "presentimientos" pero esta vez era distinto. Sentía la tensión en todo el cuerpo de Booth. Algo andaba mal, no era una sensación de estar cerca de Parker ni del asesino, no era una sensación por la adrenalina de un momento peligroso, ni la sensación de euforia durante una situación relacionada con armas; era una sensación que de alguna manera hacía que ambos sintieran un peligro distinto a los que habían sentido.

-Booth… también lo siento ¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Brennan y tomó los brazos de Booth para que la abrazara con más fuerza y de algún modo sentirse más segura. Ninguna de los dos avanzó. Sin decir nada sabían que serían muy prudentes en sus siguientes pasos.

Ambos observaron toda la instalación que se situaba delante de ellos. Era sitio era enorme.

-Quédate aquí.- le dijo Booth e intentó alejarse pero ella no lo soltó. Él la miró y notó que por medio de un gesto ella le decía que no lo dejaría solo, que lo acompañaría. Sin saber por qué ninguno de los dos quería hablar, no quería hacer ruido. Booth asintió con un gesto y Brennan se mantuvo a su lado. Ambos caminaban despacio. Miraban a su alrededor. Con cada paso la luz disminuía. Repentinamente Brennan comenzó a toser sin detenerse, Booth la tomó por los brazos y la giró hacia él. Era como se estuviera quedando sin aire. Él notó que el cuerpo de ella perdía fuerzas y sola estaba de pie porque él la estaba sosteniendo. Brennan tosía y no podía detenerse, comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, Booth comenzó a desesperarse. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo ¿Por qué él no tenía los mismos síntomas? ¿Qué la estaba afectando a ella y no a él? Booth se arrodilló y la sostuvo a Brennan en sus brazos intentando ayudarla. En el momento en el que apoyó una rodilla en el suelo sintió agua, miró al suelo. Todo el suelo estaba mojado. Aquello le preocupó. Apoyó sólo una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna flexionó para recostar la cabeza de Brennan sobre ella. Sentó el cuerpo de ella en el suelo, continuaba tosiendo. Brennan sintió que su cuerpo se mojaba al tocar el suelo. Sin dejar de toser miró en suelo, apoyó su mano y la acercó a su nariz por oler qué era. Booth intentó alejar la mano de Brennan de su nariz pero ella no dejó que lo hiciera. Continuaba tosiendo y aún así no se daba por vencida.

-¡Huesos! No sabes que tienes y no sabemos qué es esto, ¡no lo lleves a tu nariz!- dijo, intentó evitarlo pero ella ya lo había olido. Cuando tuvo su mano cerca tosió con más fuerzas. Comenzó a quedarse sin aire. Booth notó que no podía respirar. Se puso de pie y la tomó por la cintura y la puso de pie, volvió a colocar la espalda de Brennan sobre su cuerpo y sosteniendo el estómago de ella, él se tiró hacia delante, bajando su tronco y obligando a Brennan que bajara el suyo. Aquello es una manera de permitir que se recupere la respiración cuando una persona no tiene aire. Booth oprimió sobre el estómago de Brennan mientras la mantenía en aquella posición.

Ella tosió un poco más y al poco tiempo se detuvo. Booth sintió cómo dejaba caer todo su cuerpo. Se preocupó, pensó que Brennan se había desmayado. Sintió todo el cuerpo de ella sobre sus brazos, todo su peso. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Quedaron empapados. Booth levantó y rostro del agua con rapidez. Lo inundó una sensación de mareo. Al haberse puesto en contacto con aquello que estaba en el suelo su sistema nervioso se vio afectado, pero por reflejo instintivo levantó su cuerpo de allí y luego de un tiempo en que todo a su alrededor parecía girar mil veces, pudo recuperarse. Cuando volvió en sí vio a Brennan sentada y bajo el mismo efecto, pero aún no estaba recuperada. Todo su cabello estaba lleno de aquello que Booth supo reconocer. Era gasolina. Entendió cuál era el plan del asesino: quería que atravesaran aquel sitio y que se emparan de gasolina, en el momento en que llegaran al lugar donde se encontraba Parker sería fácil matarlos. Una pequeña llama y los dos querían fulminados.

Se acercó a Brennan. Ella aún miraba hacia una sola dirección intentando luchar contra aquel mareo. Booth la abrazó. Al poco tiempo sintió que ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de él. Había vuelto en sí.

-Oh, Booth.- le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y con una voz que delataba sus ganas de llorar.

-Tranquila, Huesos… Todo está bien.- la tranquilizaba acariciando su espalda. Ella asintió.

-Es gasolina, Booth… Va a quemarnos vivos.- le dijo.

-No, no lo hará. Tranquila- le dijo. Dejaron de abrazarse. Booth se puso de pie en el momento en que ella también lo hacía.

-¿No sabes qué fue lo que te sucedió?-

-No, repentinamente mi organismo reaccionó de aquel modo y no sé por qué motivo. Creo haber sentido algo extraño en el aire. No lo sé. Fue cuando mi cerebro se percató de aquello que comencé a toser ¿Sabes qué creo?- dijo Brennan, Booth la observaba.

-¿Qué?-

-Que el asesino no me dejó sola en aquella habitación por casualidad, me secuestró para hacer algo por medio de lo cuál yo reaccionaría de este modo aquí. No me violó porque no quiso, y el secuestro fue para infectarme con algo.-

-No puede ser, Huesos. Eso es imposible. Vamos, ¡no es tan bueno! No puede ser que todo le salga bien… imposible.- contestó Booth muy molesto, o quizás ¿desesperado? Brennan sin embargo continuaba sintiendo aquello.

La sensación de miedo ya se había alejado de ellos. Ya habían hecho todo el ruido que al principio intentaron no hacer.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Brennan.

-No lo sé. Caminar hacia delante, ver qué es lo que tiene este lugar.-

-No hay luz.- dijo ella.

-No hay tiempo.- repuso él.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- dijo. Brennan caminó unos pasos y sintió que Booth la seguía de cerca, cuidando sus espaldas. Delante de ellos se distinguían las formas de algunos escritorios. A los largo de la habitación habían al menos siete escritorios de gran tamaño. Booth miró el suelo: gasolina. Miró hacia el frente. Nada sólo los escritorios y un poco más allá una pared.

-Parece que la habitación no es grande, después de esos escritorios hay una gran pared.- dijo Booth. Brennan negó con un gesto. Él volvió a mirar la pared que se encontraba detrás de los escritorios que estaban delante de ellos. Era cierto. Poco visible se distinguía un sitio más oscuro, era otra habitación. Booth respiró profundo. Caminaron unos pasos más. Dejaron detrás de ellos los escritorios. Se acercaron al final de la pared. Siguiente paso y dejarían atrás esa habitación que no les había dicho nada respecto al lugar donde tenían a Parker.

-Bien, vamos Huesos. Yo delante.- le dijo Booth.

Caminó Booth delante de Brennan pero sosteniendo su brazo para no dejarla. Entraron a otra habitación que estaba separada de la anterior sólo por una pared, no tenía puerta de acceso. Esta habitación estaba totalmente oscura. La luz que a duras penas alumbraba a la anterior no llegaba hasta este sitio. Ambos sabían que debían entrar.

Caminaron hasta estar dentro. No podían distinguir formas, no podían distinguir nada. Booth caminaba delante. Hizo unos pasos cuando tropezó con algo en el suelo. Brennan lo sostuvo del brazo con el que él la tenía tomada y tiró hacia atrás el cuerpo de Booth para que no cayera.

-Gracias, Huesos.- le dijo.

-Con cuidado.- le contestó y se agachó para tocar aquello con lo que habían tropezado. De ese modo tendría una idea de dónde estaban parados. Si no podían ver al menos tenían el tacto para formar estructuras del lugar mediante el tacto. Booth se agachó al lado de ella. Brennan tocó el bulto del suelo. Le bastó un solo reconocimiento para saber que se trataba de un cuerpo muerto.

-Sí, Booth.- le dijo sabiendo que era lo que ambos habían pensado que era: -es un cadáver.-  
>Booth se llenó de impotencia. No podía creer que más personas habían muerto por todo esto.<p>

-Bien, sigamos.- le dijo y se pusieron de pie. Pasaron por encima del cadáver. Continuaron caminando de la misma forma, Booth delante, Brennan por detrás y él tomándola del brazo.

Brennan guardaba silencio, pero con aquella caída su herida en la mandíbula se había puesto en contacto con la gasolina y ahora le ardía demasiado. No quería decir nada pero necesitaba agua o algo para limpiarse. Estuvo a punto de frotar con su mano cuando recordó que acaba de tocar un cadáver y no sabía si tenía alguna infección ni el tiempo que llevaba muerto. Decidió no hacerlo. Continuaron avanzando.

Fueron pocos los pasos que dieron cuando Booth se topó con otro bulto en el suelo. No necesitó caer para saber que se trataba de un cadáver, otro. Fue la misma sensación que había sentido la primera vez.

-Cuidado, hay otro cadáver.- le dijo. Booth pasó por encima y luego de dos pasos volvió a toparse con otro. Una sensación nauseabunda lo inundó, no lo podía creer. Menos de diez metros recorridos y ya se habían topado con tres cadáveres. Era como si toda la habitación estuviera llena de ellos.

-Huesos, este lugar está lleno de cadáveres. Quizás fue esa la sensación que sentimos al entrar. Este lugar es un sitio lleno de asesinatos. Delante de mí está el tercer cadáver.- le dijo Booth. Brennan se llenó de impotencia. Pensó en la fragilidad de la vida humana, un loco se tomó el derecho de robar vidas a decenas de personas. Le molestó mucho.

Sin hablar continuaron caminando y cada pocos pasos volvían a sentir cadáveres en el suelo. La habitación no era grande, luego de unos diez minutos aproximadamente ya la habían recorrido. En total contaron unos 23 cadáveres si no se habían confundido. Ambos estaban totalmente alterados, sentía la injusticia de aquellas vidas desparramadas por el suelo. Era evidente que ese asesino no dudaría un solo segundo en matar a Parker o a Booth si lo deseaba.

-Booth, vayamos hacia delante que es el único lugar que nos falta recorrer.- dijo Brennan. Ya habían recorrido toda la habitación excepto un poco delante de ellos. Caminaron hasta que se encontraron con una pared. Booth se detuvo. Apoyó su mano y notó que se trataba de una puerta. Intento abrirla. Cerrada. Levantó su brazo tanteando la puerta. Sintió en la parte superior de la puerta, en decir bien por arriba del picaporte había una especie de ventanilla que comunicaría esta habitación con otra. La abrió. Soltó el brazo de Brennan. Con ambas manos tanteó qué era lo que había después de esa ventanilla. Sintió algo que obstruía la comunicación con la habitación siguiente, al tacto parecía ser madera. Booth le pegó una piña y lo rompió. Entró luz, sólo un poco. Brennan vio que la ventanilla estaba demasiado alta como para que vieran la habitación de al lado. Estaba por encima de Booth.

-Booth, súbeme a tus hombros para que vea qué es lo que hay del otro lado.- dijo Brennan. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a mirar la habitación que intentaban dejar.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Booth y sin decir nada subió a Brennan sobre sus hombros. En realidad el dolor que sintió fue tremendo. Su hombro aún no se había recuperado de aquel golpe que había sufrido durante la explosión. Sintió que le clavaban cuchillos de dolor en aquel sitio pero mantuvo el silencio. Miró la habitación donde se encontraban mientras Brennan asomaba su rostro a la ventanilla de la puerta.

La cantidad de cadáveres daba asco, no había lugar para la compasión. Era asqueroso ver todos esos cuerpos llenos de sangre en aquella habitación. Booth sintió náuseas. Estaba acostumbrado a ver muerte a su alrededor, a tratar con locos, pero esta vez cada uno de esos cadáveres le decía "puedo ser tu hijo" y eso le aterraba.  
>Brennan sacó un poco más los pedacitos de madera que quedaban y observó la habitación que tenían en el otro lado esperándolos. No necesitó ver mucho, reconoció la silla, reconoció la piscina, si bien no veía a Parker, del otro lado de la puerta estaba segura que estaba Parker. Sin embargo la silla estaba vacía: el asesino había abandonado aquel lugar ¿Dónde estaría?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>espero sus comentarios =)<strong>


	26. S

**BIEN AQUÍ LES TENGO EL SIGUEINTE CAPITULO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS : )**

-¿Qué ves, Huesos?- preguntó Booth. Brennan sabía que lo volvería loco saber que Parker estaba del otro lado, que para salir de este lugar tendría que pasar por aquí y tendría que ver todos estos cadáveres. No sabía cómo decirle a Booth que estaba su hijo del otro lado.

-¿No se puede abrir la puerta?- preguntó. Booth negó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ves?- en realidad quería bajarla de sus hombros, ya no aguantaba el dolor.

-Bájame, ya he visto la habitación.- le dijo, él la bajó lo más rápido que pudo pero fue tanto el dolor que perdió el equilibrio y la dejó caer. Brennan cayó y apoyó su mano sobre el suelo, o eso intento. Sintió cómo su mano se hundía en lo que antes fue el rostro de una persona. Miró con algo de repugnancia aquel cadáver. Vio a un hombre, vestido como ejecutivo. Quizás trabajaba aquí. Su rostro estaba herido pero con el golpe que recibió de Brennan corrió sangre a través de sus ojos. Habían muerto hacía horas. Aún no se encontraba totalmente duro el cadáver. Eran cuerpos frescos.

Brennan sintió que Booth se quejaba de dolor, en ese momento recordó que se había dislocado el hombro.

-Oh por Dios ¡Booth! Lo siento, lo olvidé, lo siento.- le dijo y se acercó a él que también se había dejado caer al suelo.

-No importa, Huesos, ¿y bien?- dijo, ella no sabía cómo decirlo, así que simplemente le dijo la verdad:

-Es la habitación donde está Parker… Lo siento.- el rostro de Booth olvidó el dolor. No le importó nada, simplemente no pudo creerlo. No se lo esperaba. Se puso de pie. Intentó nuevamente abrir la puerta. Nada. Pateó la puerta. Nada. Volvió a patearla. Nada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Vamos ábrete!- gritó.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Abrir una puerta de metal a patadas, Booth?- preguntó Brennan. Él la miró algo molesto.

-Huesos ¡¿Qué hacemos?-

-Pensar un modo de abrirla, no vamos a lograr nada si pateamos la puerta.-

-Dime algo, dime cómo.- dijo Booth al borde de caer en una real desesperación. Sentía que estaba a dos pasos de sacar a su hijo de ese infierno. Necesitaba apurarse.

-Debemos pensar qué es lo que el asesino espera de nosotros… él quiere que resolvamos este acertijo. Vamos, Booth, estamos a un paso de lograrlo. Usemos la cabeza.- dijo Brennan. Booth le preguntó:

-¿Y el asesino? ¿Sigue sentado tomando jugo?-

-No está. Se marchó de esa habitación.-

-Sabía que llegaríamos, o nos está esperando.- dijo Booth. Brennan notó algo en la pared, cerca de la puerta. Era un sistema de alarmas, o un control de la sala. No podía apreciarlo bien puesto que no había luz, sólo que la entraba a través de la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta. Se acercó a distinguir los botones.

Pudo ver varios botones, cada uno de ellos llevaba a cabo una acción. Los botones de arriba hacia abajo decían:

-Agua.

-Fe

-Fe+3

-Fe+2

-Cu

-Cu+2

-Luz

-Puerta

-Abrir

-O=O

-O-O

-O

-H-O-H-

-OH- -HO

-Fe+4

- =O-2

-¿Abrir?- dijo Brennan para sí misma. Booth se giró hacia ella al oír aquello y vio los botones. Leyó cada una de las cosas que allí estaban escritas. Sin pensarlo dos veces oprimió "puerta". Ambos sintieron que unas trabas que mantenían las puertas cerradas se abrían. En sus cuerpos recorrió una fuerte sensación de adrenalina que los preparaba para lo que venía.

Booth apoyó su mano sobre la puerta para empujarla, Brennan colocó su mano sobre la de él deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué harás si está este asesino allí?-

-Matarlo.- le respondió.

-Booth, estaré Parker allí no debes hacer nada que pueda lastimar la memoria de tu hijo, y de todas formas no tienes armas. No puedes matarlo, debes ser un ejemplo para Parker.- Brennan tenía razón, Booth no lo había pensado:

-Ya Huesos, no lo mataré, pero rescataré a Parker.- le dijo, quitó su mano de la mano de Brennan y abrió la puerta. Corrió dentro, Brennan esperó allí detrás de la puerta esperando a que el asesino saliera de algún sitio escondido, intentara matar a Booth y ella lo sorprendiera. Estaba segura que todo este juego había sido creado para matar a Booth delante de Parker para que el niño sufriera el mismo destino. Comenzó a sentir que su corazón palpitaba bajo de idea de ver morir a Booth, si él moría su vida entera perdería el sentido. Sin embargo no podía apresurarse hacia allá del mismo modo que Booth lo había hecho, debía cuidar sus espaldas.

Booth entró al sitio aquel. Era enorme, bien iluminado por los grandes ventanales que se situaban en las paredes. Corrió hacia el borde la pileta. Miró a su alrededor. Nada.

Parker escuchó tres tiros secos que lo asustaron. Lloraba aún más y veía a la amiga de su papá siendo golpeada por un revolver en su cabeza, veía cómo caía al suelo y ese hombre que lo había lastimado se balanceaba sobre ella y comenzaba a golpearla con el revolver en el rostro. Lloraba aún más y casi sin voz pedía a ese hombre que no le hiciera daño:  
>-No por favor… Huesos…- y lloraba. Veía a su padre ponerse de pie con mucha sangre en la ropa. Correr hacia allá y tomar por el cuello a ese tipo. Tirarlo de espaldas al suelo. No entendía cómo su papá hacía eso… pero quería que no le pasara nada, lloraba y rogaba que nada le sucediera a su padre:<br>-Por favor Diosito que nada le pase a papá… ¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritaba Parker.  
>El asesino estiró los brazos y tomó a Booth por las piernas tirándolo al suelo nuevamente. El instante que tardó en caer al suelo fue suficiente para que se pusiera de pie. Apuntó el arma a la cabeza de Booth y sin titubear dos veces disparó. En el momento en el que disparaba sentía cómo tomaban su brazo desde su espalda y lo obligaban a desviar el disparo al aire. Brennan lo había detenido. El disparo rebotó contra el cubo donde se encontraba Parker, no alcanzó a romper el vidrio que lo quebró. Parker se desesperó y se movió hacia el lado contrario, el cubo se tambaleó. El niño se llenó de miedo y lloró aún más.<p>

El asesino con todas sus fuerzas pegó con el codo en la mandíbula de Brennan ampliando su herida anterior y tirándola al suelo. Booth se puso de pié y lo empujó en dirección al borde de la pileta. El asesino sabía bien que no era agua lo que contenía aquella piscina así que comenzó a golpear a Booth con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de allí o al menos dejarlo a él sobre el borde para arrojarlo.

Brennan cayó al suelo y perdió la consciencia. Booth levantó la mirada y vio que Parker no dejaba de llorar y se había quebrado el cubo. El asesino disparó a Booth, él alcanzó a correrse dejando a Brennan desprotegida. Casi en la mitad de un segundo Booth notó que el próximo disparo estaba destinado a ella, se balanceó sobre el asesino lo más rápido que puedo, pero el disparo se efectuó. Brennan seguía viva, desmayada, pero la bala no la había atravesado. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Booth sintió una puñalada sobre su hombro herido.

Sintió que su cuerpo se estaba cayendo hacia el costado, no entendía por qué esa sensación de estar perdiendo el equilibrio y estar cayendo hacia el vacío, como si el suelo ya no fuera firme en esos sitios. Repentinamente entendió de qué se trataba, entendió que estaba cayendo a la pileta. Sintió un olor raro al acercarse al agua, sin entender bien por qué se tomó del borde de la pileta sin dejar caer su cuerpo.

No sabía por qué había reaccionado de aquel modo, de todas formas era agua. Sobre su mano que lo sostenía sintió el peso de un hombre. El asesino estaba pisando su mano, lo apuntaba con el arma y sonreía. Repentinamente Booth notó que cuando se acercó al borde de la piscina Parker había comenzado a llorar con mayor desesperación. En ese momento lo entendió: allí no había agua, él instintivamente ante ese aroma raro había reaccionado, el asesino había evitado la piscina en todo momento y Parker se desesperó aún más al verlo acercarse.

-Bien, Agente Booth… honorable ciudadano del país de la libertad, de los .- comenzó a decir el hijo de Radick. Era la primera vez que Booth oía su voz. –Así que al fin tengo el gusto de conocerlo personalmente ¿Sabe quién soy?- Booth no contestaba. El asesino esperó respuesta. Nada.

-Oh, veo que es mal educado. Pero su hijo no. Le conté todas las personas a las que mató y le conté que su mami y yo tuvimos lindos juegos en la cama. No me entendió así que tuve que explicarle cómo se hacen los hijos…- Booth hacía oídos sordos, o simulaba al menos, no quería darle el gusto de que ese maniático obtuviera las reacciones que deseaba de él. No se enojaría porque eso era lo que buscaba. Sin responder sólo buscaba el modo de no caer. Su brazo herido no le daba fuerza para sujetarse con ambos brazos, cada vez que intentaba subir más a la orilla de la pileta sentía que su tórax se desgarraba por la herida.

Tenía la mitad de su cuerpo colgando, y la otra mitad sosteniéndolo, o al menos ayudándolo a no caer.

Brennan abrió sus ojos. Notó aquella situación. Supo en ese instante que de empujar a ese asesino todo acabaría, caería en ese pileta, dentro del ácido y no volvería a molestar ni a matar a nadie. Pero no podía hacerlo… ella no era una asesina. Notó que Booth vio que ella había despertado. Lo miró con seriedad y sus ojos le dijeron que resistiera un poco más, que ella se encargaría. Booth tomó fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndose. Brennan se puso de pie y con toda la rapidez que pudo ofrecer corrió y tomó el arma de la mano del asesino. Aquel acto hizo que el hijo de Radick perdiera estabilidad y cayera sobre Booth. Brennan tiró el arma a la pileta. Rápidamente se desintegró. Por la rapidez con la que actuó el ácido supo que era una enorme cantidad de ácido sulfúrico.

Booth aprovechó la situación para salir de aquella posición. Se corrió del borde de la pileta, pero cuando pudo percatarse de que el asesino se alejaba corriendo ya era tarde.

Brennan notó que el asesino se dirigía al conjunto de botones que abrieron la puerta. Recordó el botón que decía "abrir"… -Oh, por Dios.- se dijo a así misma y corrió detrás del asesino. Cuando llegó sintió a sus espaldas el ruido de algo cayendo dentro del agua. El asesino reía, Brennan se olvidó de que estaba cerca de éste y giró su rostro en dirección a la pileta. Parker ya no colgaba del cubo, el cubo ya no colgaba, había caído.

Se llenó de pánico.

Booth no lo podía creer. Vio caer a su hijo. Se acercó a la orilla y vio que no entraba nada de agua, o lo que fuera. Parker lloraba de terror. Pensó mil veces en sólo un segundo si tirarse o no. No podía evitar sentir esa necesidad de tirarse sin saber lo que era aquello que se contenía en la pileta. Miró el arma. Ya casi desaparecía… -Tiene que ser ácido, o algo.- Miró a su hijo, no dejaba de llorar. Sintió ruidos de peleas detrás de él. Se giró el asesino estaba golpeando a Brennan contra la pared. La tenía del cuello, la estaba estrangulando y con cada estrangulación la golpeaba en la cabeza con fuertes choques contra la pared. Booth no lo podía creer, se giró y miró a Parker, no dejaba de llorar de terror. Volvió a girar, miró a Brennan. Se puso de pie y corrió en dirección a ella.

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **


	27. Chapter 27

**BIEN AQUÍ LES TENGO EL SIGUEINTE CAPITULO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS = )**

Brennan a duras penas respiraba, ya casi perdía la conciencia. Repentinamente sintió que el aire volvía a su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo. Tuvo una necesidad impresionante de tomar todo el aire que pudiera, pero al mismo tiempo de toser. Comenzó a toser cuando notó que le corría sangre en el rostro, sintió un fortísimo dolor de cabeza y comenzó a marearse. Pudo visualizar a Booth y al asesino en el suelo. 

Booth sentía la rodilla del maniático sobre su hombro herido, que hiciera eso lo debilitaba, lo llenaba de dolor, pero no le importaba y seguía defendiéndose de los golpes. El asesino comenzó a golpearle en la cabeza fuertes piñas, pero Booth no se daba por vencido y continuaba esquivando golpes o aguantándolos. Luego tomó todas sus fuerzas y le propinó un cabezazo al asesino. Éste cayó al suelo. Ni bien tuvo tiempo de tocar el suelo con su cuerpo el asesino sintió una fuerte patada sobre sus costillas, luego un tremendo dolor. Sintió algo fino, puntiagudo que se incrustaba sobre sus costillas. Brennan tenía botas, y sus botas, tacos. No le importó lo cruel que era aquello que acababa de hacer, lo pisaba una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas aplicadas sobre los tacos de sus botas. El asesino gritó de dolor en cuanto uno de los golpes cortó su carne y le atravesó la musculatura. Brennan sintió el impacto y una sensación horrible la inundo, le había quebrado una costilla. Sintió náuseas y se alejó. Booth se puso de pie y tomó al asesino por los brazos y lo estampilló contra la pared. 

-¡Dime cómo saco a mi hijo de allí! ¡Vamos habla!- le dijo. El asesino respondió con una gran sonrisa. Empujó a Booth, pero no logró correrlo. Colocó su mano dentro de su bolsillo y le pasó un papel. 

-Aquí está la clave.- dijo. 

-Huesos, tómalo.- le dijo Booth. Ella se acercó y lo tomó al papel. Miró. 

-Es un código de algo.- le dijo a Booth. 

-¿Dónde debo escribirlo?- pregunto. El asesino señaló a su costado. –Más te vale o te mataré.- lo amenazó Booth. Brennan dudó. –Escríbelo.- le dijo Booth, ella se negó. 

-No, Booth, no estoy segura de que sea cierto. No sería tan fácil, no te ayudaría. No lo haré.- 

-Vamos Dra. no estoy mintiendo, quiero vivir.- le respondió el asesino. 

-No es cierto, toda tu vida has planeado esto, no es cierto que quieres vivir, has vivido para esto, ahora estás jugando tu última carta… estás perdiendo el juego.- respondió ella. –No es cierto, Booth.- 

-¡Huesos has algo es Parker quien está allí dentro no tú!- le gritó. Brennan se mantuvo en silencio y luego dijo: 

-No.- el asesino rió. 

-Tonta mujer.- Booth le voló una piña sobre la boca por decirle aquello a Brennan. El asesino sangró. 

-¿Qué haremos, Temperance?- preguntó. 

-No lo sé, pero no marcaré este número.- 

-Vamos márcalo… no seas tonta…- le decía el asesino en tono de burla. Booth ya no aguantó. Empujó al asesino y tomó el papel de la mano de Brennan. Eran una serie de números. 

-Si morimos… al menos lo habré intentado y no pasaré la vida entera pensado qué habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho. Lo siento Huesos…- le dijo. Brennan sintió ganas de llorar. Booth se acercó a una alarmar o algo que había sido señalado por el asesino. Comenzó a marcar los números cuando sintieron una fuerte explosión cerca de ellos. El ruido casi los ensordeció. Por instinto ambos se agacharon en el suelo como si pudieran cubrirse de la explosión. Brennan alzó la vista y vio al asesino quitando la mano de un botón y corriendo hacia la sala donde estaban todos los cadáveres. Sintió un extraño sonido por encima de ella. Miró el techo y notó que un gran escombro estaba a punto de caer. Corrió sobre Booth y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, ambos se estampillaron contra la pared. Un fortísimo golpe sintieron a sus espaldas. El techo se estaba de derrumbando, Parker aún estaba en ese cubo, en la pileta, y el asesino había huido. Nada podía ser peor. 

Brennan se puso de pie y corrió hacia la orilla de la piscina. Parker aún gritaba y lloraba. Un escombro cayó dentro del ácido y salpicó. Brennan puso su brazo sobre su rostro para cubrirse. Ninguna gota la atravesó.  
>Booth se acercó al sitio donde había visto al asesino oprimir un botón. Eran los botones de la puerta. Miró ¿Para qué servirían? <p>

-¡Huesos! Dime cómo sigue esto de la glucólisis…- gritó Booth con una corazonada. 

-No lo sé, Booth ¿¡Qué esperas que te diga!- gritó Brennan mientras le decía a Parker que lo sacarían.  
>Dime cómo desintegro la glucosa para que vuelva a ser piruvato.- contestó Booth. <p>

-Necesitas un conjunto de enzimas, no viene al caso Booth ¡Hagamos algo!- dijo Brennan. 

-Vamos dímelo, Huesos.- 

-De acuerdo.- gritó. Mirando a Parker le dijo: -Tu papi y yo te sacaremos, espera un poco más niño valiente.- y le sonrió. Parker se tranquilizó al menos un poco y asintió, frotó su nariz con sus manitas y volvió a asentir para que Brennan se fuera con Booth. Ella se puso de pie y fue corriendo donde estaba Booth. 

-¿Y bien?- dijo Booth -vamos Huesos, por favor rescátalo.- Ella permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo. Miraba los botones. 

-Bien, ¿Booth?- dijo Brennan sin mirarlo. Él notó que su respiración se aumentaba, estaba muy nerviosa, casi improvisando intentarían sacar a Parker de allí antes de que toda esa edificación callera el suelo.

-Vamos Huesos, no olvides que estamos empapados en gasolina y hay fuego.- dijo Booth. Sintió mucho calor, nunca en todos los años en los que había trabajo ni en los que había estado en la guerra había sentido tanto calor ante una situación como aquella. Sintió que había más luz. No tuvo que seguir pensando, entendió que al fuego los había alcanzado. Miró detrás de él y vio que los primeros cuerpos con los que se habían topado al principio comenzaban a arder. Sintió mucha desesperación. -¡Vamos, Huesos!- 

-¡Booth! ¡No podemos sacar a Parker de allí sin antes vaciar la pileta, estaríamos matándolo, su cuerpo no va a resistir el ácido que la está llenando! A menos que…- miró detrás de Booth, vio que el fuego avanzaba. 

-¿¡Que qué!- preguntó él. 

-Oh, Booth, sal de ahí, el fuego se te pagará en las ropas… ¡Sal!- 

-A menos que qué, ¡Huesos!- 

-A menos que esté entendiendo el juego. Iré a verificar que lo que te digo se cumpla. Hazme caso, iré con Parker.- 

-De acuerdo, confío plenamente en ti con mi vida y la de mi hijo.- 

-De acuerdo.- contestó Brennan y corrió con Parker. Se acercó a la orilla y mirando el agua, pensando en la glucólisis, pensando en la obtención de energía y casi abrumada por la responsabilidad que tenía sobre ella comenzó a decir:

-Bien, Booth… Nosotros hemos formado glucosa mediante lactato con el fin de que podamos degradarla y podamos obtener energía. Hemos adquirido agua, por lo tanto podríamos suponer que estamos con mejores condiciones físicas, puedo suponer que estamos en condiciones para llevar a cabo una glucólisis aeróbica…- 

-Pero no concuerda con lo que estamos viviendo, ahora estamos más desesperados que antes.- dijo Booth. 

-Booth tienes que pensar como un asesino. Él nos está confundiendo, todo este tiempo nos dio pistas que seguimos y logramos dar con este lugar, pero nunca querría que nos salváramos y mucho menos que salváramos a Parker de haber fallado. Nunca dejaría todo lanzado al azar, él tenía un has bajo la manga y ese has no es otro más que éste: quiere que creamos que debemos seguir el camino de glucólisis anaeróbica para que nunca avancemos. Pero esos botones sólo me permiten sacar una conclusión y es que el siguiente paso es una glucólisis aeróbica porque…- 

-De acuerdo, te creo, dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer, el fuego avanza rápido y se está acercando a mi, Huesos.- 

-Bien. Entonces nosotros tenemos que fosforilar a la glucosa que acaba de ingresar al hepatocito para evitar que salga de la célula y que se vea obligada a seguir algunas de las vías metabólicas de su metabolismo.- 

-Como ahora, nos estamos viendo obligados a resolver este, y si bien no tiene nada que ver, la palabra fosforilación me recuerda al fuego.- dijo Booth.

-Tiene algo que ver, pero que no viene al caso.- 

-Bien, entonces continúa.- le contestó. Notó que con cada segundo a ella se le dificultaba más y más el respirar, sentía demasiada presión… se sentía mal por tener el destino de dos personas que adoraba en sus manos. Booth la conocía y sabía cómo se sentía por eso con cada una de las palabras que Brennan decía él relacionaba con la situación en que se encontraban, para que sintiera que no estaba equivocada y que tenía razón, que los estaba salvando, de ese modo ella se sentiría mejor y pensaría mejor. 

-Bueno, entonces lo primero que tenemos que hacer es volver a fosforilar a la glucosa 6 fosfato que obtuvimos.- estaba diciendo cuando volvieron a escuchar otra explosión como confirmando que estaban en lo correcto. Brennan y Booth intercambiaron miradas desesperadas. Parker comenzó a llorar nuevamente.  
>El calor crecía a sus espaldas, la otra explosión había hecho que el fuego se expandiera más rápido. Casi no podía respirar, el aire estaba viciado de monóxido de carbono. Booth comenzaba a marearse. Miró detrás de él y notó que el fuego ya estaba cerca. <p>

-¡Vamos Huesos!- 

-Hay, Dios…- dijo Brennan desesperada. Miró a Parker, lloraba.

–Bien, entonces cuando eso sucede vamos a obtener dos compuestos diferentes que son dos gliceraldheído 3 fosfato que van a entrar en las siguientes reacciones y que mediante una deshidrogenación se formará un compuesto que se denomina 1,3 fosfoglicerato porque adquiere un grupo fosfato del medio de la célula en el citosol y que es un compuesto de alta energía por lo que es capaz de ceder uno de sus grupos fosfatos para un ADP y devolver los ATP invertidos y entonces una fosfogliceroquinasa cataliza la reacción y cede el ortofosfato a un ADP y de este modo se forma 3 fosfo-glicerato y aún es alto en energía, así que por medio de una fosfomutasa transfiere el ortofosfato a otro carbono del compuesto y se forma fosfoenolpiruvato. Este compuesto también es capaz de ceder un grupo fosfato para permitir que nuestro organismo gane energía y entonces por medio de una quinasa, la piruvato quinasa que se encuentra regulada covalentemente y alostéricamente como punto de control de la glucólisis y que marca la unidireccionalidad que llevará a concluir con la glucólisis…- Brennan seguía hablando, Booth no captaba una de sus palabras pero entendió que no se lo estaba diciendo a él, sino que hablaba en voz alta para ella misma, entendió que no debía intentar comprenderla. Volvió a escucharla: 

-Entonces cuando entramos al ciclo de Krebs mediante los transportadores vamos a obtener energía para poder sintetizar ATP…- silencio, Brennan guardó silencio: -¡Lo tengo!- 

-Dime.- dijo él.

-Cuando se va a obtener energía necesitamos los electrones que son transportados en los complejos de la cadena respiratoria y…- 

-Basta, dime qué oprimo…- 

-Bien oprime Fe3+ y Cu+.- dijo Brennan. Booth miró los botones. Había dos que decía Fe y otro que decía Cu. Los oprimió: 

-Cuando los electrones ingresan en citrocromo oxidasa pasan a los centros de hierro y cobre del citocromo a3. Ahora oprime Fe+2 y Cu+.- Booth los oprimió. 

-El estado en el que se encuentra el hierro pasa a ferroso, ya que en química el hierro es representado por Fe y el cobre el Cu. Ahora este nº de oxidación del hierro que cambia es el que permite que se oxide el oxígeno que se involucra al final de la cadena respiratoria. Una vez que esto sucede los dos oxígenos…- Brennan fue interrumpida:

-Sólo dime qué es lo que tengo que oprimir.- Brennan corrió hacia allí. Se acercó y tocó los botones: Fe+2, O=O, Cu+, Fe+3, O-O, Cu+2, Fe+4, =O-2, H-O-H-, Cu+2, Fe+3, OH- -HO, Fe+3 y Cu+2. Booth la miraba algo sorprendido por saber que debía escribir todo aquello. Brennan suspiró al oprimir el último botón. Sintieron un ruido raro en la pileta. Corrieron hacia allí. Vieron que el ácido se estaba infiltrando por unos desagües que acaban de abrirse en lo profundo. El cubo comenzaba a sumergirse pues el volumen de la piscina descendía. Una vez que todo el ácido dejó el piso de la pileta pudieron apreciar la profundidad de la misma, tenía al menos 5 metros de hondo. Booth se tiró al suelo.

Cayó al suelo y algunas partes de su traje se quemaron por la presencia del ácido que había ocupado aquel sitio. Se puso de pie y corrió donde estaba Parker cuando repentinamente comenzó a llenarse la pileta nuevamente. Booth quedó paralizado, moriría sin duda alguna, no sabía por qué se habían comenzado a llenar. Parecía una pesadilla a los costados de la pileta se apreciaban unos gran tubos que debido a un magnifico camuflaje logrado con la pintura no revelaron su presencia hasta que él estuvo dentro. Eran muchísimos, Booth no podía suponer cuántos serían, pero lo que sí sabía era que en menos de cincos minutos estaría muerte. Parecía estar dentro de una cascada de alguna alta montaña. Era un terror estar allí dentro y ver detenerse su vida y la de su hijo al mismo tiempo. 

Brennan observaba sin saber qué hacer, estaba paralizada al igual que Booth. Parker lloraba.

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	28. sigamos!

**Hola necesito sus comentarios para saber si le sigo o no colgando los capitulos de la historia =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hermione Hathaway<span>.- gracias por tu comentario y vi que en uno de tus comentarios decia del acido este, pues en realidad yo no e mucho de quimica pero si la chica lo puso puede que si exista porque creo que investiga ante de colgar sus capitulo porque todo lo explica detenidamente jejejeejeje :P**

* * *

><p>Aquel líquido alcanzó los pies de Booth. Esperó que lo peor sucediera pero nada, sus pies seguían intactos y no le habían pasado nada. No lo entendió. Miró a su alrededor y en cada segundo la pileta se llenaba más y más de agua. Efectivamente, se trataba de agua. Brennan había activado con el conjunto de botones que había oprimidos unos tubos que escupían agua y que estaba llenando la pileta. A Booth le pareció genial, de ese modo podrían subir Parker y él a la superficie de la pileta sin tener que involucrar a Brennan para que los ayudara. Booth intentó correr hacia Parker, pero el agua se lo impedía, ya llegaba hasta su cintura. Hizo algún esfuerzo y se acercó al cubo donde estaba su hijo. Con su codo derecho empezó a darle fuertes golpes en los sitios donde el vidrio ya se encontraba quebrado, de ese modo sacaría a Parker. Cada golpe le cortaba un poco el codo, comenzó a sangrar. En realidad no le importó y continuó. Unos cuantos golpes más y liberó a Parker.<p>

Brennan había visto que repentinamente la pileta volvió a llenarse. Había quedado paralizada, no entendía cómo, pero había contribuido a matar al hombre al que amaba y a su hijo. Había fallado. Continuaba viendo aquello paralizada, en realidad no alcazaba a diferenciar a Booth dada la profundidad de la piscina, pero no quería verlo, no quería ver cómo su cuerpo se deterioraba, se carcomía por el ácido. Sin saber cómo actuar, cómo reaccionar sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba, que una necesidad imperiosa la obligaba a dejar caer lágrimas. Ya no aguantaba más. Había dada todo, y lo había perdido todo, o eso pensaba. Se dejó caer el suelo y comenzó a llorar de impotencia, de dolor, de rabia, de amargura. Conocía llantos como aquellos, a lo largo de su vida varias veces ya había llorado de ese modo por diferentes circunstancias, estaba cansada de que los sentimientos la hicieran feliz para luego matarla. Se prometió a sí misma nunca más volver a valorar a nadie nuevo, se conformaría con sus amigos y a nadie más le daría oportunidad de entrar en su vida.

Continuaba llorando.

Sin saberlo Brennan, Booth acaba de liberar a Parker. Lo tomó en sus brazos, el niño al instante se calmó y abrazó a su padre. Ambos se abrazaron como si fuera la primera vez en años que volvían a verse, como si todo lo sucedido fuera sólo un sueño. En aquel abrazo no había temor, no había dolor, había alegría, había tranquilidad, confianza. Parker había sufrido suficiente y ahora pareciera que todo volvería a situarse en su lugar.

Los bracitos de Parker alrededor de su cuello lo hicieron llorar. No podía creer que lo había logrado, no podía creer que se había terminado, que estaba con su hijo alrededor de él y vivo, sinceramente no podía creerlo. Le parecía imposible. Una mezcla de confusos sentimientos lo inundaba. Booth sólo lloraba y reía, no le importaba que el agua lo obligara a flotar con su hijo en brazos, no le importaba nada, excepto aquel momento: Parker vivo.

-Papi, te quiero mucho.- le dijo Parker mirándolo y viéndolo llorar aún más de dolor y tristeza. Booth acababa de entender que el niño había sufrido mucho, acababa de ser salvado de una situación traumática, y ahora no sabía con certeza si volvería a ser el mismo. No sabía qué le habían dicho y qué le habían hecho.

-Perdóname hijo, perdóname. Nunca quise que te hicieran esto, te lo juro, sólo dime que me perdonas.- le dijo y lo besó en su frente. El niño lo abrazó y sin entender las palabras de su padre asintió con un gesto. En realidad la mayor parte del tiempo lo habían mantenido dormido, pero Booth no lo sabía. El asesino no le había dicho nada acerca del pasado de Booth, no le había dicho nada acerca de nada. Sólo lo había mantenido drogado para que durmiera. El asesino sabía lo que era ser niño y no entender nada, no culpaba a Parker por lo que su padre le había hecho al suyo. De algún modo el rostro angelical del niño había despertado en el hijo de Radick el niño que él mismo fue y que había perdido en el rencor. De algún modo Parker había hecho que el asesino sintiera que podría tratarlo del modo en el que a él no lo trataron. No lo torturaría psíquicamente como habían hecho con su padre, sólo dejaría que el niño viera cómo su padre moría, y luego dejaba su destino librado al azar.

El agua continuó subiendo y con ella Booth y Parker. Era tanta la cantidad de tubos que llenaban la piscina que en poco tiempo Booth puedo sostenerse de la escalerilla de la pileta y subir a la orilla. Ambos subieron. Brennan estaba de espalda sentada tapándose el rostro y llorando amargamente. Booth lo comprendió al instante, no necesitó preguntar qué sucedía. Con su hijo en brazos se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro.

Brennan sentía que su vida estaba acabada, ya no tendría esa sonrisa ni esas palabras que la había acompañado durante esos años hermosos. Lloraba. No hacía nada más. No le interesaba que el fuego estuviera a menos de 10 metros de ella. Nada le importaba. Si era el destino de los tres morir en aquel lugar lo aceptaría, no viviría, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, aceptaría su destino y no lucharía por cambiar. Se había dado por vencida. Casi como un milagro sintió que sobre su hombro se apoyaba una mano que conocía.

No lo pudo soportar, sintió miedo de que fuera una ilusión y de que cerebro lo hubiera inventado dadas las condiciones. Razonó rápidamente y se dijo a sí misma que se trataba de una intoxicación por la gran cantidad de monóxido de carbono que estaba incorporando a su organismo lo que la hacía desear que Booth viviera y que estuviera detrás de ella. Dejó que su cuerpo lloraba. Un llanto que hablaba de despido, un llanto que no hacía más que decir adiós a este mundo. Había decidido que no se movería de allí, que dejaría que el fuego la consumiera.

Booth notó ese llanto desesperado, amargo, frágil en Brennan. Lo llenó de pena. Se colocó delante de ella con Parker en brazos. Brennan no se permitía alzar la vista, no más ilusiones para su corazón. Booth la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Los ojos volvieron a cruzarse, sus miradas volvieron a decirles que estaban vivos, y que debían vivir.

Llenos de lágrimas sus ojos vieron a aquel hombre que amaba, a aquel niño. Ella rió y llorando abrazó a ambos. No lo podía creer. El fuego estaba a dos metros de aquella escena. Ninguno de los dos pensaba cómo saldrían de allí.

-Huesos tranquila, estamos vivos. Pero debemos vivir.- le dijo Booth y la tomó por los brazos y la puso de pie. Brennan se puso de pie junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerzas. En ese instante sintió calor, todo el calor de aquel fuego que estaba a punto de abrazarlos. Booth lo sintió también y corrió hacia un costado con Parker en sus brazos. Brennan lo siguió. Corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron y preguntaron cómo harían para salir de allí.

-La única salida que tenemos es esta puerta, y está sellado por el fuego ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Brennan. Booth miró a su alrededor, no había otra salida.

-No lo sé, Huesos.- le contestó. Miró a su hijo. Vio que los ojos del niño estaban como plato, estaba asustado, no sabía qué sucedería, no decía nada, tenía mucho miedo y con sus manitas tomaba con fuerza a su padre.

-Booth, este lugar sufrió varias explosiones, alguien tuvo que haberlo notado, aparte sucedió hace un tiempo prolongado, podría suponer que vendrán bomberos.-

-Sí, pero no tenemos todo el tiempo que les llevará apagar esto.- contestó él.

-Sí, pero tenemos esta pileta llena de agua, costará que las temperaturas hagan que hierva, podríamos refugiarnos aquí.-

-Esa idea sería la última opción, no podemos dejar nuestro destino librado a la posibilidad de que nos salvarán.

Debemos buscar soluciones, si no encontramos ninguna, al menos tenemos esta.-

Brennan asintió. Miraron a su alrededor. Nada. Miraron hacia el techo. Era demasiado alto. Brennan observó la cadena que sostenía el cubo de cristal en su momento. Podrían tomarla y con mucho esfuerzo subir hacia el techo para dirigirse hacia los ventanales. Sin embargo rápidamente lo borró de su cabeza porque eso sería imposible, Booth no tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, ella tampoco y de todas formas no podrían saltar de las ventanas hacia el suelo y esperar sobrevivir, era un altura prolongada. Ella lo miró y con un gesto de negación le indicó a Booth que no encontró posibilidad alguna. Booth entendió. Volvió a observar. Nada. Intento imaginar que algo debería permitirles salir de allí. Era poco probable que se construyera un edificio como aquel sin puerta de salida por emergencias, era poco razonable. Tendría que haber alguna puerta por algún lugar.

-Huesos, tiene que haber una puerta de salida de emergencias, no es legal una construcción que no la tenga.- le dijo.

-Lo sé, pero al menos a simple vista no está, y el único sitio razonable donde podría estar es detrás de aquellos cajones, que se encuentran apilados uno encima del otro. Pero son demasiados, Booth, y parecen pesados.- le dijo ella. Él dirigió su mirada hacia aquel lugar. Era cierto, aproximadamente unos nueve cajones se encontraban recostados contra la pared, apilados unos encima de otros y tapaban una gran superficie de la pared donde tranquilamente cabía una puerta. Miró el último cajón y notó que estaba inmediatamente por debajo de un gran ventanal. Podrían escalarlos a aquellos cajones y llegarían al ventanal. Una vez allí podrían calcular si era o no posible sobrevivir a una caída desde esa altura.

-Bien, Huesos, vayamos para allá. Debemos salir de aquí. Esos cajones nos conducen hacia esa ventana, podría ver si es posible saltar fuera. La ventana está abierta.- dijo Booth. Ella asintió. Corrió hacia allí y comenzó a subir y le dijo a Booth:

-Iré a ver yo y tu espera con Parker aquí abajo, lo digo por tu hombro.-

-De acuerdo, date prisa.- contestó él. Brennan comenzó a escalar aquellos apilados cajones y logró subir hasta el final. Una vez allí asomó su cabeza fuera del lugar. La sensación de aquel aire puro la llenó de energías nuevas. Miró hacia abajo y notó que había un gran árbol. Podría bajar por sus ramas. Sonrió. Sería un trabajo duro para Booth, pero su anatomía muscular estaba preparada. (Booth lo logrará).

-Bien, Booth, sí podemos bajar, hay un árbol enorme aquí, si bajamos por sus ramas llegaremos al suelo. Sé que te dolerá, pero piensa en que tu cuerpo nunca te fallará, está preparado para esto. Dámelo a Parker, él y yo bajaremos juntos.- gritó Brennan. Booth asintió. Con mucha dificultad y cuidado trepó sobre los cajones, una vez que estuvo cerca de ella le pasó a su hijo. Brennan lo tomó. Parker se prendió como garrapata alrededor de su cuello. Brennan con mucho cuidado subió a la gran ventana, se sentó dirigiendo sus piernas hacia fuera y con mucho cuidado sentó a Parker a su lado. El niño no estuvo muy feliz de que lo dejara, pero Brennan necesitaría sus dos brazos para subir al árbol. Booth sostuvo la espalda de Parker para que no cayera. Ella colocó sus pies sobre una fuerte rama y sus manos se tomaron sobre gajos que estaban a su alrededor. Se puso de pie sobre la gran rama. Con gran dificultad ambos descendieron, hasta que estuvieron a unos dos metros de la superficie y se dejaron caer tranquilos de que no morirían. Una vez en el suelo los tres sonrieron pero se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr en dirección al auto, no podían quedarse allí, el lugar estaba a punto de explotar o arder en llamas. Aún no entendían cómo seguían corriendo y cómo tenían energías, pero corrían sin decir nada. Llegaron al auto. Subieron. Se habían salvado.

* * *

><p>Espero sus comentarios =)<p> 


	29. 1parte2 de la historia:Un nuevo caso

**Bien aquí les va la segunda parte de la historia, a mi parecer la mas interesante :P **

**Comenzamos un nuevo caso!**

Pasaron varios meses después del incidente que Booth y Brennan atravesaron. Parker no parecía afectado, pero quien sí había cambiado su carácter era Rebecca, que sin saber o entender bien por qué echaba la culpa a Booth de todo lo sucedido.

Booth y Brennan continuaban juntos y estaban volviendo de unas vacaciones de dos semanas que se habían tomado. En el laboratorio los esperaban con los brazos abiertos y muchas anécdotas para contar cómo se las ingeniaron para mantener el nivel de trabajo que llevaban sin ellos. 

-Amor, ya no lo puedo soportar más. Booth y Brennan se tomaran unas cortas vacaciones pero yo quiero que me cuenten todo…- decía Ángela a Hodgins mientras él sonreía viendo al microscopio muestras de espermatozoides de una investigación que se llevaba a cabo. 

-Ya vendrán, y tendrás mucho que escuchar. Ya sabes, esas cosas que a ti te interesan.- le dijo sonriendo. 

-Mmmm, espero que nos den unas ideas nuevas.- contestó ella algo seductora. 

-Ange, nosotros somos los reyes de las ideas, no necesitamos que nos digan cómo hacerlo bien.- 

-Tienes razón cariño. Iré a decir a Cam que apague una camarita de video si te parece.- 

-Sabes que siempre me parece amor, pero debemos terminar esto.- le respondió él. 

-Oh, de acuerdo, quédate viendo espermatozoides de otro hombre entonces. Iré a hacer mi trabajo. Avísame cualquier ruido que oigas y suene como Booth y Brennan volviendo.- le dijo y se retiró. Hodgins rió. 

Al poco tiempo sintió unos pasos apurados detrás de él. Eran tacos, por lo dedujo que era mujer. Pensó en Brennan pero no supo por qué caminaría tan apurada. Se giró para comprobar que fuera ella o no. Para su sorpresa era Rebecca. Estaba muy más linda que cuando la había visto por última vez, se encontraba esbelta, maquillada, nuevo peinado incluso, una vestimenta muy provocativa. Se notaba que había estado yendo al gimnasio, tomando algo de sol, ya que se acercaba el verano. Definitivamente había estado gastando mucho dinero en ropa, maquillaje, collares, carteras. Hodgins se extrañó. Muchas mujeres después de sufrir una violación retraen su belleza por miedo a que puedan mirarla nuevamente y vuelvan a maltratarlas. En este caso era todo lo contrario. Aquel episodio la había vuelto más hermosa. Parecía una mujer segura, si bien ella siempre había mostrado seguridad de sobra, pero ahora parecía estar complemente segura de que todo lo que hiciera sería siempre lo correcto. Hodgins dejó de hacer su trabajo y se acercó a saludarla. 

-Hola Rebecca, ¿necesitas algo?- 

-Sí, sabes que necesito a Booth. Hoy se suponía que volvería, así que decidí esperarlo si es que aún no llegó, y si llegó buscarlo. Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo algo seria, luego le sonrió para no preocuparle. Hodgins de todas maneras se preocupó. 

-¿Sucedió algo?- 

-Sí, Hodgins. Pero nada que puedas solucionar.- 

-¿Parker está bien?- 

-Sí, Hodgins.- 

-De acuerdo, iré a llamar a Cam. Entonces ella te dirá dónde esperarás.- 

-No hace falta, me sentaré aquí.- señaló un asiento de trabajo. –Incluso me tendrás cerca para comprobar que no tocaré nada.- le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa porque le pareció necesario mantenerla controlada. 

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Iré a seguir con mi trabajo.- 

-Me parece bien. Gracias, Hodgins.- Él sonrió y se giró. Pensó que otro problema se le vendría encima a Booth nuevamente, pero lo mantuvo sólo en sus pensamientos. Se retiró. 

Pasó más de una hora y Rebecca no se movió, no emitió sonido alguno a excepción de aquel que Hodgins oía cada vez que un mensaje era recibido en su celular y ella respondía. La hora entera estuvo escribiendo mensajes pero en ningún momento pensó que sería mejor llamar a aquella persona, prefirió sólo responder por mensajes. A él le pareció ilógico, pero no dijo nada. Unos minutos más y comenzaron a oírse sonrisas que llegan de fuera. Estaba claro que se trataba de Booth y Brennan. Ambos entraron radiantes, renovados. Los dos sonreían y estaban descansados, felices de tenerse el uno con el otro y de haber compartido aquellos días sólo para ellos. Hodgins al sentirlos entrar se relajó y olvidó la presencia de Rebecca. -¡Amor!- gritó para que Ange escuchara y casi corriendo fue a saludarlos. 

-¿Y cómo estuvo todo?- dijo feliz de tenerlos de vuelta. 

-Hermoso.- contestó Brennan sin sacar sus ojos de la mirada de Booth. 

-Nos divertimos mucho. Lo necesita… - comenzó diciendo Booth cuando notó que Rebecca estaba allí sentada, y muy distinta a la mujer que él conocía. -¿Rebecca?- dijo y sonrió contento de verla tan bien y recuperada después de todo. Se acercó a ella y mientras se iba acercando notó que ella no le devolvía la sonrisa. Le pareció raro. Pensó que a Parker le sucedió algo. 

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó y escuchó a su lado la voz de Ángela: 

-¡Boooooth!- y sintió cómo lo abrazaba. Él sonrió y la abrazó también. 

-Ángela, hola. Te extrañamos también a ti.-

-No mientas, Booth. Sé que amor no faltó y que no tuvieron tiempo para extrañar. Si ni siquiera dejaron los celulares encendidos… - dijo ella sonriendo. Luego lo soltó, miró a Rebecca, la saludó y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-Está todo bien con Parker, pero no está todo bien. Te espero afuera. Termina de saludar.- le dijo y salió.  
>Pasó cerca de Brennan y sin mirarla demasiado le dijo "hola" y continuó el paso. Ángela miró algo extrañada, Brennan también, luego miró a Booth. Estaba algo confundido. Luego vio que Cam se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. Ange y ella se miraron y sus ojos se dijeron que no entendían qué había pasado con Rebecca. <p>

-Hace más de una hora está aquí.- dijo Hodgins. Ambas lo miraron. 

-¿Y no me avisaste?- preguntó Ángela. 

-No quería verte, Ange. Y me pediste que te avisara cuando llegaran ellos dos, no otra persona.- 

-Hay, Hodgins… Igual la hubiera interrogado y para este momento algo sabría. En fin, no dejemos que sus problemas nos afecten. Cariño, te ves radiante.- Brennan rió. 

-Nos divertimos mucho.- 

-Eeeeh, sí, quiero que me cuentes después.- le dijo ella. Brennan rió. Booth y Cam se acercaron. 

-Bueno, el equipo de nuevo. Me alegra mucho que estén acá. Hola, Brennan. Me alegra que hayan vuelto, los echamos de menos.- 

-También estamos alegres de estar acá, con ustedes.- dijo Brennan. 

-Sí.- contestó Booth. –Si me disculpan…- dijo y se dirigió afuera.

Cuando salió la vio escribiendo mensajes de texto en el celular. Se acercó a ella. 

-¿Cómo estás? Te veo muy bien.- le dijo. Ella sin mirarlo le respondió: 

-Yo también te veo bien, si hasta te tomaste vacaciones.- 

-¿Y eso? ¿Te molestó que lo hiciera?- 

-Podrías haberte preocupado por nuestro hijo, Booth. Aún no hace mucho que casi lo matan en ácido.- 

-No seas injusta, eso sucedió ya hace tres meses, estuve con Parker todo ese tiempo, sólo nos fuimos dos semanas.- 

-No me interesa, preguntó por ti todos los días.- 

-Él sabía que me iba, no puede ser cierto ¿Es ese el problema?- 

-Ojalá tus problemas se limitaran a que tu hijo pregunta por ti.- le contestó de mala manera. Booth no la entendió pero dejó que continuara hablando. Ella siguió: -nosotros terminamos hace tiempo, Booth…- 

-Lo sé.- 

-… Bueno. Entonces entérate que no quiero tener nada que ver con tu familia, o díselo a tu hermano que me ha estado escribiendo, llamando, pidiendo que lo dejara hablar contigo como si no supiera que ya hemos terminado.- 

-¿Qué pasa con Jared?- preguntó Booth ahora preocupado realmente.

-No lo sé bien, pero si hubieras dejado tu celular encendido al menos lo sabrías. Por lo que me dijo parece que estaba borracho y se mandó una bien grande. No quiere decirme qué, pero está seguro que lo vas a sacar de esta porque eres del FBI. Toma, aquí te dejo el número.- le dijo pasándole un papelito con un celular en él. –Adiós, Seeley.- y se giró para irse pero él la retuvo. Ella lo miró. 

-¿Qué te pasa Rebecca? ¿Tenemos un problema?- 

-Tú lo tienes, o tu hermano.- 

-Me refiero a nosotros. Estás muy distinta, muy distante.- 

-¿Quiere que te abrace y te bese para darte la bienvenida?- 

-¿Ves? ¡Eso! Estás siendo irónica. Sólo eres así cuando estás enojada u ofendida ¿hice algo?- 

-No, Booth… ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú?- 

-No lo sé. Estás muy cambiada.- le contestó mirando su nueva manera de vestir, su maquillaje, su cartera, sus joyas. Todo le parecía raro, irreal, falso… Ella sonrió al ver cómo él la miraba. Rebecca pensó que a Booth le gustaba lo que veía, pero en realidad, comenzaba a preocuparlo. 

-Estoy bien Seeley. Cuida a tu novia.- le dijo y se retiró.


	30. La charla con Jared

**Primero pido muchas, muchas pero muchisimas disculpas por no haber colgado antes como lo dije, si no que me ordenador se volvio a caer y ahora si que murio, no coge wifi :'(**

**Y el siguiente capitulo de confusiones voy a colgarlo quizas el dia lunes o martes.**

**Y muchas gracias a **Hermione Hathaway por su comentario

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo:**

Booth entró al Jeffersonian y se acercó a los demás. Su rostro denotaba preocupación. Brennan lo notó:

-Chicos, si no les molesta vamos a ir a desempacar y a dormir un poco. Mañana a primera hora estaremos aquí.- dijo Brennan. Todos asintieron.

-Éxitos amiga.- le dijo Ange y acarició el hombro de Booth, alentándolo. Él le devolvió una sonrisa. Luego se retiraron. Fueron hasta el auto de Brennan, con el que habían viajado y subieron.

-¿Estás bien, Booth?-

-Aún sí. Dijo Rebecca que Jared está en problemas.-

-¿Qué harás? ¿Lo sacarás de ese lío involucrando al FBI?-

-No, Huesos… pero me preguntó qué es lo que pasó.-

-Llámalo.- dijo ella.

-Prefiero hacerlo en casa.- le contestó. Ella entendió que quería pasar la noche solo.

-De acuerdo. Yo iré a mi departamento a dejar las valijas ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-¿No vendrás conmigo?-preguntó él. Ella lo miró algo sorprendida.

-Pensé que querrías estar solo.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Siempre me hace bien tenerte conmigo, Huesos.- le dijo y acarició su cabello, luego la tomó de la mejilla y se besaron.

-De acuerdo. Iremos a tu casa entonces.- dijo ella.

-Bien.- contestó Booth y se fueron.

En el departamento de Booth todo estaba tal cual había sido dejado. Eso lo tranquilizó, al menos no había más problemas que sumar. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que al entrar allí esperó que Jared estuviera viviendo en su casa, y al comprar que no era así sintió alivio. Respiró profundo observando cada rincón y esperando encontrar a su hermano en casi cualquier rincón. Recordó algunos momentos difíciles que vivieron juntos, y la sonrisa de su hermanito, ese pequeñito que aúno no tenía ningún vicio y que era sólo un niño que admiraba a su hermano mayor.

Brennan notaba tristeza en el rostro de Booth. Tener que revivir momentos con su hermano era algo que lo entristecía. Pensó que quizás lo hacía recordar la última vez que estuvieron juntos, o su último cumpleaños compartido. De todas formas era su hermano, sabía que Booth lo quería muchísimo.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

-No quiero verte mal.- le dijo. Sintió que él le devolvía el abrazo.

-Te tengo aquí conmigo, imposible que esté mal.- dijo y sonrió de manera seductora.

-Eres un mentiroso Seeley Booth.- contestó ella y lo besó. Permanecieron en aquel

momento durante un tiempo y luego Brennan alejó su rostro -¿no lo llamarás?-, preguntó.

-Si… lo haré.-

-De acuerdo, iré a bañarme entonces.- dijo y le dio un beso. –Te amo.- Booth sonrió y volvió a besarla. Ella era lo único bueno que sentía que le estaba pasando. De algún modo todos sus sentidos lo estaban alertando, no sabía por qué, ni como, pero todo a su alrededor parecía peligroso. Sombras enemigas. Desde el ejército no sentía que debía vigilar sus espaldas hasta cuando dormía, pero sin saber cómo el mismo ambiente le advertía de alguna tragedia futura en ese instante. Mientras se besaban Brennan notó que los pensamientos de él estaban en otro lado. Lo sentía distante, y también comprendía la situación que estaba viviendo, así que se ponía en su lugar. Dejaron de besarse. Brennan lo dejó de abrazar y fue a buscar ropa entre sus valijas. Booth tomó asiento sobre su sofá y esperó que ella se marchara. Cuando Brennan entró al baño tomó su celular. Lo encendió…

Observó unas 14 llamadas perdidas. Miró los números. Eran aproximadamente 10 de su hermano, unas dos de Rebecca y dos más de su jefe. Llamó a su hermano. El teléfono sonó. Nada. Booth cortó la llamada. Esperó un tiempo que, pensó él fueron cinco minutos, pero en realidad fue menos de uno. Volvió a llamar. Nada. Sentía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, sin saber por qué esperaba lo peor. Nada. Volvió a cortar. Esperó una eternidad más (menos de dos minutos en realidad) y volvió a llamar.

Sonó. Al tiempo lo atendió:

-¿Hola?- era Jared. Su voz sonaba a un hombre que acababa de despertar después de una noche bastante agitada. Booth se sintió molesto:

-¿Jared? Soy Booth… me dijo Rebecca que me estuviste buscando…-

-¡Booth! Seeley… hermanooo…- le dijo. Parecía haber estado bebiendo. -¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones con mi novia?-

-¿¡Eh!-

-Siiii, ¿con la Dra. Brennan… verdad?-

-Sí, con ella ¿Por qué dices que es tu novia?- en realidad no le daría mucho crédito a lo que dijera su hermano en aquel momento, era evidente que estaba ebrio, pero al menos que comenzar a entablar una conversación para llegar al tema que le interesaba.

-Porque no se negó a que la besara cuando salimos juntos… y sonrió… bueno, después se enojó… porque decía que yo la hice creer que eras un perdedor, pero después se rió… después brindó por tu cumpleaños… y aparte dijo que te aburrirías en un lugar como ese… así que yo le dije que nunca tomas riesgos…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Booth que no pudo relacionar nada excepto la parte en que decía "no se negó a que la besara…"

-En la casa de una mujer hermosa… no es Huesooos… quédate tranquilooo….-

-Lo sé, ella está conmigo.- le contestó casi sin saber bien por qué le había dado explicaciones. Sintió cómo Jared reía del otro lado. -¿Qué te resulta gracioso?-

-Nada, Seeley. Mañana por la mañana iré a tu departamento ¿Aún vives allí, no?-

-Sí.- contestó Booth y sintió que su hermano colgó el teléfono al otro lado sin siquiera despedirse, eso le molestó. Cerró el celular y lo tiró sobre el sofá, se sentó pesadamente sobre el mismo y permaneció en silencio intentando prever qué habría hecho Jared.

Brennan terminó de bañarse y tomó su ropa, la llevó a la habitación de Booth y la dejó sobre su cama. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse al toilet para secar un poco su cabello y observó a Booth sentado en la habitación. Se detuvo un tiempo y permaneció observándolo. Él estaba serio, pensativo. A ella le molestó verlo así y no poder hacer nada. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Booth la miró y le sonrió. Brennan estaba con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y algo mojado aún, el cabello caía sobre sus hombros y estaba empapado. Brennan tomó la mano de él y le preguntó si estaba todo bien. Booth asintió.

-Espero que todo se solucionen pronto, Booth. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella. Él le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Huesos.- y la tomó de la nuca y comenzó a besarla. Ella se acostó sobre él y sintió que él la abrazaba. Brennan sonrió ante la situación porque la ponía feliz saber que al menos aún dejaba tiempo para desearla.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él acariciando su rostro y con una mirada pícara y seductora.

-Me encanta saber que me deseas aunque a tu alrededor las cosas no estén tan bien.- le contestó con un tono bastante provocativo. Booth rió y le dijo:

-No voy a dejar de desearte nunca… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que dejar que pasara entre nosotros para que estuvieras dispuesta a aceptar tus sentimientos por mí, Huesos?-

Ella rió, tenía razón. Pasaron años compartiendo sentimientos que desde el primer día en que se vieron los atrajeron pero no hicieron nada al respecto, y cuando al fin no pudieron aguantar más, ella no se animaba a amarlo. Booth tenía razón.

-¿Pero valió la pena?- preguntó Brennan.

-Tú vales todo, amor.- le respondió él.

-¿Quieres que me bañe de nuevo… contigo?- le dijo ella saliendo de encima de Booth. Él observó su vientre: su camisa estaba empapada en agua por el cuerpo de ella, luego levantó la mirada.

-De acuerdo… sería un placer.-

-El placer es mío.- respondió ella. Se acercó a él, comenzó a besarlo y a desprender los botones de su camisa. Booth la tomó de la cintura y la puso sobre su cuerpo. Luego la abrazó con fuerzas sobre él y le comenzó a sacar la toalla. Brennan sintió cómo la toalla le quedaba liviana. Le quitó la camisa y continuó con su cinturón. Ambos al mismo tiempo dejaron de besarse, como si estuvieran conectados y sonrieron felices de vivir aquel momento y de tenerse el uno para el otro.

-Te amo.- le dijo ella mientras le sacaba el cinto. Él rió.

-Te amo.- le respondió y volvió a besarla.

**Espero vuestros comentarios =)**


	31. chapter 31

**Pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar pero es que mi ordenado murió :'(, se calló y ¡bumba! Se fueron mis datos, mis fotos y muchas cosas más pero creo que lo peor de todas las cosas es que todos los capítulos de CONFUCIONES se desaparecieron =(, tendre que volver a hacer de nuevo todos os capítulos y como no tengo ordenador pues tardare espero publicarlo el martes o el miércoles.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de Retos =)**

Al día siguiente Booth y Brennan llegaron al Jeffersonian. Cam se acercó a Brennan y le dio unos informes para que se pusiera al tanto de los detalles de los trabajos que habían estado realizando y ayudara a terminarlos. Brennan asintió con un gesto y le dijo a Cam que se iría a trabajar de inmediato.

-Bien, entonces iré a ponerme al tanto. Quizás avancemos en algo. Adiós, amor.- le dijo a Booth y le dio un beso al alejarse de él. Booth la besó. Cam sonrió viéndolos tan enamorados. Luego Brennan se fue.

-Booth- comenzó Cam -, tu hermano me ha llamado.-

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó él.

-No lo sé con seguridad. Me dijo que quería que nos viéramos para almorzar juntos. Me dio una dirección y me pidió que fuera puntual. Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo cuento, pero quería que lo supieras.-

-Está bien, gracias Camil ¿Irás?- le preguntó.

-Iré. Quiero saber qué necesita. No te preocupes, cualquier petición descabellada, sé decir "no".- aseguró ella.

-Por favor, dile no si es algo ilógico lo que te pide… y cuéntame de qué se trata si puedes hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- contestó ella. –Ah, y … ¿Seeley?-

-¿Sí?-

-Nuevamente quiero disculparme por la forma en que te traté durante el caso del hijo del general. Realmente fui muy desconsiderada de tu situación… creo que estaba algo celosa, pero ahora al verlos juntos a los dos me doy cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro… Discúlpame. No quiero que esté todo bien entre nosotros sin pedirte nuevamente disculpas.-

-Y nuevamente te disculpo. ¡Cam! Ya está en el pasado, no lo recordemos… ¿ves? Yo lo he olvidado, haz lo mismo.- le dijo sonriendo. –Ven, un abrazo de reconciliación.- Cam sonrió y lo abrazó. Sintió ese perfume tan masculino y seductor que Booth usaba, recordó algunas noches con él y rápidamente las borró de su cabeza. No debía pensar aquello en ese hombre. Definitivamente Booth era de Brennan. Ambos se alejaron:

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Booth con una sonrisa.

-Dime tú.- contestó ella.

-Todo bien… más que bien. Gracias Camil.- le dijo sonriendo y se dirigió a la oficina de Brennan. Mientras iba caminando sintió por detrás una voz conocida:

-¡Agente Booth!-

-¡Sweets!- respondió y se giró con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Sweet se extrañó porque lo notó feliz de verlo.

-Pensé que le molestaba mi presencia.-

-Ah, no me malinterpretes. Soy educado.- le dijo tomando su celular del bolsillo, mostrándoselo. Sweet notó que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Hizo un gesto asintiendo.

-Conteste.- dijo y rió. No había cambiado nada, en ese aspecto.

-Booth.- sintió que Booth decía.

-Lo dejo.- le dijo en voz baja y fue a saludar a la Dra. Brennan. Sweet entró a la oficina de Brennan.

-Hola, Dra.- Ella alzó la mirada y lo observó. Sonrió.

-Hola, Sweets ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, ¿cómo les fue en el viaje?-

-De maravilla.-

-Me alegra. Me alegra verlos juntos. Creo que es bueno para una armonía entre ustedes dos que hayan aceptado sus sentimientos y que los estén demostrando.

-Tienes razón, Sweets, es mejor para los dos.- dijo ella sonriendo por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sweet lo entendió al instante.

-Oooooh, ya veo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- dijo ella y tomó unos papeles, los acomodó. Sus gestos le indicaban a él que estaba ocupada. Sweet sonrió.

-La dejo Dra.- dijo sonriendo, y salió de allí con la misma sonrisa.

Booth se cruzó con Sweet en la puerta y lo vio sonriendo. Notó una mirada pícara, pero en realidad no le importó. Entró a la oficina de Brennan.

-Huesos, tenemos un caso.- le dijo.

-¿Eh? Pero aún no me he puesto al día con todo esto…- estaba diciendo cuando vio que él se acercaba, la tomaba de un brazo, con su otra mano le quitaba los papeles, los dejaba sobre la mesa y tomaba un abrigo para ella. Ese día estaba bastante fresco para salir sólo con camisa. Ella rió. Él le puso el abrigo y le dijo:

-Habrá tiempo, ya verás… pero la muerte nunca da tiempo.-

-¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?- le dijo riendo.

-No lo sé.- le contestó. –Vamos.-

-Voy, voy… Hay, Booth.- dijo y tomó su celular. Ambos salieron.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen encontraron un cuerpo tirado sobre unas estacas de manera. Todas estaban dispuestas de manera radial, formando un círculo sobre el que descansaba el cuerpo asesinado. Era una mujer, parecía haber sido muy hermosa en vida. Tenía mucho tejido corporal y su rostro ni siquiera estaba desfigurado. Brennan no entendió bien por qué no trajeron a Cam a la escena del crimen. Se acercó al cadáver y notó que por debajo había tres húmeros humanos formando un triángulo.

-Mira Booth. Hay tres húmeros formando un triángulo.-

-¿Quién arrancaría tres huesos de tres brazos distintos y los pondría aquí? ¿Crees que es un ritual?-

-No se parece a ninguno que conozca. Creo que el asesino quiere que lo creamos. Pero no saquemos conclusiones.-

-Sí.-

-La víctima conserva sus húmeros, así que estos huesos son de otras víctimas.- dijo Brennan. Unos de los peritos se les acercaron.

-Quizás los húmeros son de sacrificios de los asesinos.-

-Nadie habló de varios asesinos.- dijo Booth.

-Eeeeh, es cierto, pero sólo lo dije, no es que yo sepa algo….- comenzó a hablar muy rápido.

-Mire, si no quiere ser el primer sospechoso vaya a hacer su trabajo en silencio.- le contestó Booth. El otro asintió y se alejó rápido.

-Hernand Smith.- dijo Brennan. Booth la miró.

-¿Qué?-

-Ese era el nombre de ese perito. Quizás después nos sirva. Nunca se sabe.-

-De acuerdo, ¿te parece sospechoso? A mí me pareció un idiota que quería algo de crédito, nada más.-

-La verdad no soy buena deduciendo, prefiero asegurarme con evidencia, Booth. Así que no lo tomo de sospechoso, es sólo que tuve una corazonada.- le dijo sonriendo. Booth negó con un gesto:

-Huesos, la corazonadas me las dejas, ¿quieres?-

-De acuerdo.- le respondió y se acercó al cadáver. Lo observó durante un tiempo. Luego vio que Booth se acercaba a ella, le dijo: -Creo que la causa de muerte fueron las múltiples facturas en sus seis últimas costillas que le causaron perforación del parénquima de sus órganos nobles, lo que detuvo su vida, pero de manera dolorosa. No obstante…- estaba diciendo cuando sitió que el hombre a su lado la interrumpió, no era Booth, esa no era su voz.

-¿Cómo está tan segura Dra. si aún no ha verificado sus palabras?- Brennan levantó la mirada y vio a un agente del FBI que vestía de manera similar a la de Booth pero sin sus corbatas y cintos característicos. Se encontraba vestido con un traje muy caro, de manera impecable, arreglada. Lleva un reloj que denotaba ser de los más costosos y un perfume que inevitablemente llamaba la atención de las mujeres. Tenía ojos grises, pero llenos de vida y muy intensos. Su cabello era rubio, oscuro, lo que resaltaba aún más el color de sus ojos. Su rostro era muy simétrico. A los ojos de Brennan era un hombre muy atractivo. Lo cual no le hizo ningún cambio a lo que le respondería:

-Jamás dije estar segura, dije "creo", si no escuché bien.-

-Oh, disculpe, no era para que se ofendiera Dra. Me han dicho que es la mejor. Agente Linors a sus servicios si llega a solicitarlos.-

-¿Qué hace aquí, agente? Creí que el caso era de Booth…-

-Esta vez será un trío quién lo resolverá. Yo seré de los de ustedes.-

-No puede ser cierto, el jefe de Booth no le dijo nada.-

-Intentó, pero él no atendió el teléfono.-

-¿Y a qué se debe esta nueva decisión?-

-No lo sé. Pregúnteselo a él.- le dijo señalando a su jefe. Brennan vio que Booth discutía con Cullen. –No hemos empezado bien, discúlpeme.-

-Lo disculpo. Ahora si me disculpa debo seguir trabajando.- le dijo Brennan y siguió viendo el cadáver. Él sonrió detrás de ella. Le encantó el carácter de aquella mujer y su autoridad. Además le interesó mucho que no se le tirara encima después de verlo, como la mayoría de las mujeres hacía. De todas formas, era consciente de la relación que llevaba con Booth, motivo por el que él se encontraba allí.

Al poco tiempo llegó Booth.

-Agente Booth.- le dijo y le pasó la mano. Linors la tomó.

-Erik Linors.- le contestó.

-Seeley Booth, entonces.- le dijo. Erik sonrió.

-Tuvimos un mal comienzo con la Dra. ¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó, Brennan respondió sin mirarlo:

-Temperance Brennan. Pero prefiero que se refiera a mí como "Dra. Brennan" o "Brennan", como le guste.- Erik rió ante aquello que ella dijo. Al poco tiempo entendió que no era broma. Miró a Booth extrañado. Booth hizo un gesto como indicándole que nada podrían hacer, si le había caído mal costaría que se ganara la confianza de Brennan.

-Huesos, ya diste las órdenes para que lleven el cadáver al Jeffersonian, ¿no?-

-No.- le contestó y mirando a Linors le dijo: -Ve a decir que lo lleven al Jeffersonian.-

-No estoy aquí para cumplir órdenes, Dra. Sin embargo lo haré sólo como favor, pero no intente tenerme de empleado.- le dijo, y esta vez serio.

-No quiero tratarlo de empleado, quiero hablar con Booth por eso le pedí que hiciera aquello.- le respondió. Erik quedó algo molesto por la sinceridad que le mostró. Aún no la conocía… (Más que admirable esta mujer es un histérica.) pensó y se retiró de allí.

-Booth, ¿por qué está con nosotros? No quiero trabajar con él. Me parece arrogante y no confío.-

-Lo sé Huesos, pero tendremos que trabajar. Cullen quiere ver cómo es nuestro desempeño ahora que estamos juntos.-

-¿Me estás cargando? ¿Es ese el motivo?-

-Sí, Huesos. Eso es lo que pasa. Por eso discutía. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Sólo demostrar que hacemos nuestro trabajo.-

-¿Son siempre así en el FBI?-

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que salgo con una compañera de trabajo.- le dijo y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me parece una idiotez, Booth.

-A mí también, pero no podremos hacer nada.-

-O sea, que este tal Agente Linors nos está controlando para ir a contar cualquier cosa que hagamos a tu jefe.-

-Algo así, pero no lo veas como una amenaza, Huesos… dale crédito…-

-No lo hará, Booth. Y lo sabes.- terminó de decir aquello y Erik llegó.

-Llevarán el cadáver. ¿Nos vamos al Jeffersonian?- dijo el Agente Linors.

-Sí, ¿irás con nosotros y tienes auto?- preguntó Brennan.

-Tengo auto, pero sería mejor que estuviéramos juntos de ahora en más hasta que…-

-que puedas ir y decirle a tu jefe cómo es nuestra relación con Booth. Nunca podré tomarte en serio si sé que sólo nos observas para ir a contarle a tu jefe. Nunca podré verte como compañero. Lo siento,- dijo mirando a Booth: -no puedo trabajar así.-

-¿Y que propones? ¿Dejar el caso?- le dijo ya molesto Erik.

-Por supuesto que no. He tenidos peores personas a mi lado y he trabajo de todas formas.- contestó y se retiró hacia la camioneta del FBI.

-No lo puedo creer, Booth. Yo tampoco podré trabajar así.- le respondió. Booth miró algo confundido.

-No sé qué decirte, ella es muy dura cuando quiere. Pero es una excelente persona, empezaste mal con ella, verás que cuando la conozcas como es realmente la entenderás.-

-Eeeh… sí… mira, ya me tiene harto y hace dos minutos la conozco. Esto va a ser difícil.-

-Sí. Vamos. Iremos los tres al Jeffersonian.- le dijo Booth y ambos se dirigieron al auto. Al llegar Brennan estaba sentada delante. Booth manejaría, así que Linors tendría que entrar en los asientos traseros.

-Dra. me gustaría ir adelante.-

-No.- respondió ella y siguió acomodando su cartera. –No me interesa que tu hombría crea que es más masculino ir delante, no iré atrás para alimentar tu ego.- Linors quedó sorprendido por lo mal que acababa de tratarlo. Subió a la camioneta sin decir nada y durante todo el viaje no habló.

**Espero sus comentarios, últimamente recibo muy pocos :( pero agradezco de corazón a los que dejan sus comentarios :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

***** **Hermione****Hathaway**

***** **AnSaMo**

*** Marifer26637**

**por sus comentarios =)**

* * *

><p>Llegaron al Jeffersonian y los tres bajaron de la camioneta. Booth ser acercó a Brennan y le dijo que tendría que dejar de tratarlo de aquel modo a Linors, que él no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo que le asignaban. Brennan sólo le dirigió una mirada algo molesta e ingresó dentro de la institución.<p>

-Ángela traerán un cadáver en cualquier momento, deja libre alguna de las mesas de autopsias.- Ángela miró a su compañera que no saludó.

-De acuerdo. Hooolaaaa, amiga.- le dijo. Luego vio entrar a Linors. –Ooh, dime que no es un ángel y que es real.- dijo sonriendo y corrió a saludarlo.

-Hola, Ángela Montenegro, mucho gusto.-

-Hola, Jack Hodgins, mucho gusto.- dijo Hodgins detrás de Ángela. –y mi novia…- señaló a Ángela -, es ella.-

-Hola, soy Erik Linors. El gusto es mío.-

-Pareces algo molesto ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ángela.

-Mal día, y mal encuentro con la Dra. Brennan.-

-Oh, no ¿Se llevaron mal?... uuuh esto va a estar difícil.- dijo Hodgins. –Espero que no se haya pasado con la Dra.-

-No, por favor, jamás lo haría.- dijo modulando un gesto de desprecio.

-No te lo diría, pero conozco a un agente del FBI que decía y hacía lo mismo que acabas de hacer y terminó perdidamente enamorado.- dijo Ángela y con una sonrisa se retiró.

-No será mi caso, no se preocupen.- dijo.

-Decía lo mismo.- dijo Hodgins y se retiró sonriendo.

Booth se acercó a Linors.

-Ven, te presentaré con el resto del equipo. Acabas de conocer a Ángela y Hodgins. Hodgins científico encargado de todo lo que tenga que ver con materiales inorgánicos, y Ange encargada de la reconstrucción de los rostros de las víctimas. Acompáñame y te presentaré con el resto.-

-De acuerdo.-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia Cam y Sweet que estaban charlando.

-Hola- dijo Booth. –Ella es Cam, jefa de los chicos y Sweet… eeeem… psicólogo de Brennan y de mí.-

-Ah, ya estaban con psicólogo ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos para tener un psicólogo designado, y ahora un agente del FBI controlándolos?- preguntó Linors. –Soy Erik Linors, Agente del FBI.-

-Un gusto.- dijo Cam.

-Un gusto también. ¿Así que te designaron para controlar a Brennan y Booth?- dijo Sweet. –Jaja… esto es el colmo. Si asistieran a las sesiones quizás esto no habría pasado.-

-Cállate, Sweets. Siempre tenemos trabajo, es todo.- dijo Booth.

Al poco tiempo llegó el cadáver. Cam se dirigió a recibirlo y al ver que tenía mucho tejido muscular se quedó con el cadáver. En menos de cinco minutos todo el equipo se reunió alrededor de la evidencia y comenzaron a investigar.

-El cadáver corresponde a una mujer de unos 24 años. Tenemos incluso su rostro, algo desfigurado pero comprensible. Ángela ve y busca en la base de datos a quién pertenece.- dijo Cam.

-De acuerdo.- Ángela se retiró a su oficina.

-Bien.- comenzó Brennan. –El cadáver se encontraba sobre un conjunto de estacas que habían sido colocadas de manera concéntrica y que actuaban como soporte del mismo. Cada estaca atravesó la espalda de la víctima y perforó sus órganos del retroperitoneo. Aún no sabemos cuál fue la causa de su muerte. Pero las seis últimas costillas en el hipocondrio izquierdo demuestran un daño importante a nivel del ápex del corazón, del hígado en su cara anterior. El bazo está totalmente hecho pedazos y el estómago perforado en su porción corpusfúndica.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Cam. –No sé si entendiste Linors…-

-Y Booth.- dijo Booth. –Entendí varias cosas y me imaginé el resto ¿Qué es el ápex del corazón?-

-Es el vértice del corazón. Éste se caracteriza por tener una forma similar a la de una pirámide con base posterior y derecho y un vértice anterior e izquierdo. Al tratarse de daños en las seis últimas costillas de la caja torácica en el lado izquierdo el corazón sufrió daños que pudieron resultar fatales ya que su vértice fue destruido, el ápex.- dijo Linors. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Brennan.

-No hay que ser científico para conocer el cuerpo humano.-

-Sí, pero las descripciones descriptivas anatómicas no las sabe cualquier agente del FBI.- le respondió. Booth la miró enojado porque el tono con el que lo dijo, indicó un menos precio hacia la profesión que él ejercía.

-Vamos, Dra. Cualquier persona con cultura lo sabe. Hoy en día es tanta la información y la accesibilidad que hay hacia ella que no es raro que lo sepa. Soy una "Agente del FBI" que se interesa por algo más que los crímenes. Si estoy en contacto con personas a las que matan por la fragilidad de la vida humana es lógico que presente un interés por sus puntos débiles de la anatomía humana. A parte, le digo, cualquiera lo sabe- le dijo.

-Yo no lo sabía…- dijo Booth para sí mismo. Miró a Brennan y vio que sonreía. Era evidente que el hecho de que Linors supiera eso jugó a su favor. Era evidente, además, que la había sorprendido, y por otro lado él se sentía un idiota al no saber aquello ya que, según dijo su compañero, "cualquier persona con cultura lo sabe". Acababa de decirle inculto y Brennan acababa de aceptar que así era al dejar de discutir y darle la razón con su silencio.

Cam notó la situación.

-Bien, no es cierto que cualquier lo sabe, Linors. Tú sólo presentas interés. Quizás deberías haber sido médico o forense… pero quién sabe, quizás no te animaste a correr el riesgo.-

-El riesgo es lo que me motiva, por eso decidí tener un poco de conocimientos de médico pero enfrentarme a los mayores riegos, Dra.-

-Dime ¿Y cuántos años tienes? Pareces muy inteligente para tu edad.-

-No soy un niño, tengo 32 años.-

-Ah. De acuerdo. Brennan continúa.- dijo Cam.

-Bien. Entonces no sabemos la causa de su muerte, es eso lo que acabo de decir.-

-De acuerdo, gente.- dijo Ángela que llegaba desde su oficina. –Aquí tenemos el nombre de nuestra víctima. Se llamaba Karen Romanski. Estudiante de ingeniería genética. Promedio muy alto, 24 años. Brillante. Una mente prometedora. Según el informe su padre la denunció desaparecida hace una semana.-

-Pero este cuerpo lleva horas muerto, incluso mantiene la temperatura.- dijo Cam.

-Entonces la tuvieron secuestrada.- dijo Ángela.

-Hodgins, busca algo que nos diga alguna pista de su secuestrador.- dijo Brennan.

-Desde que ustedes hablan y el Agente se hace el interesante estoy observando qué es lo que nos puede ayudar, Dra.- dijo.

-¿El agente se hace el interesante? Mmmm… quisiera saber cómo.- dijo Ángela.

-No es interesante, amor.- contestó Hodgins. Ella rió.

-Bien. Booth toma esto. Ahí tienes todo, dirección del padre, de la universidad de biotecnología, de sus profesores. Al parecer la chica era muy amiga de varios de ellos. Averigua si no tenía amantes… o si no era ella la amante de alguno de ellos.- le dijo y pasó los papeles a Booth. Él los tomó.

-Bien, iré a hacer mi trabajo. Huesos, quédate aquí a ver qué sacas de nuevo y Linors también. Observa a tus nuevos amigos. Iré solo para no interferir.- dijo y se retiró. Todos guardaron silencio. Brennan corrió detrás de Booth.

-¿¡Booth!... – él se detuvo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Es sólo que eres más útil aquí, Huesos.-

-No es cierto ¿Qué te molestó?-

-Nada.-

-No es cierto, ¿Booth?-

-¿¡Qué! ¡No hay algo que me haya molestado!- le dijo con un tono elevado. Brennan permaneció viéndolo sin decir nada.

-Querías que lo tratara bien, y cuando lo hago te pones celoso, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

-¿De dónde sacaste que mi problema es ese, Huesos? Ese no es mi problema.-

-Entonces dime cuál es, porque acabas de decirme que hay uno contradiciéndote con lo que me dijiste hace un momento al haber dicho que no había ninguno.-

-Oh, por favor. No hay problema. Ninguno que quiera discutir ahora ¿contenta? ¿Así si te gusta que te hable? ¿Que sea inteligente y no me equivoque con las palabras cuando hablo?-

-¿De qué hablas Booth? Yo no dudo de tu inteligencia ¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-Por nada. Adiós.- le dijo y salió fuera. Brennan permaneció un momento sin saber bien qué era lo que pasaba. Los demás observaban la situación a lo lejos. Al tiempo ella se quitó los guantes para hacer la disección y los tiró al suelo. Corrió fuera para ir con Booth. Linors corrió hacia ellos para que fueran los tres juntos, ya que eso era lo que debía hacer: estar con ellos dos. Pero al salir Brennan y Booth ya no estaban.

Dentro de la camioneta del FBI los dos continuaban discutiendo:

-Realmente no sé qué sucedió, Booth. No me di cuenta de que te traté mal ¿Qué hice? Al menos dímelo para que lo arregle.-

-Huesos, entiéndeme. Ahora que lo vuelvo a pensar creo que no hiciste nada, no quiero darle relevancia a lo que sentí, así que no quiero que discutamos. Fue una estupidez.-

-No pudo ser una estupidez si te quedaste así. Vamos, dime. Confía en mí.-

-De acuerdo. Sentí que te gustó el hecho de que Linors supiera aquello, y sentí, además, que estuviste de acuerdo cuando dijo que cualquier persona con cultura debería saber qué era el ápex del corazón, cuando yo no lo sabía, lo que me convierte en un idiota y sin cultura. Es todo.- dijo sin mirarla.

-Booth, no es así. La verdad que me sorprendió que supiera aquello, y no me pareció mal que conociera un poco de anatomía, pero nunca quise que sintieras que eres una persona sin cultura. Vamos, sabes cuánto admiro tus habilidades, yo soy lógica, tú eres más intuitivo lo que me parece bien. Me gusta que sea de ese modo, pero no quiero que sientas esto.-

-De acuerdo, Huesos. Tienes razón, no debí pensar eso, fui un idiota.- le dijo forzando un sonrisa.

-No fuiste un idiota, no te consideres un idiota, Booth.-

-¿Sabes qué? Hay otra cosa que gira por mi cabeza desde anoche.-

-¿Qué?-

-Hablé con Jared y me dijo que ustedes dos se besaron, ¿es cierto?...-

-Eeeh… bueno… Booth…-

-¿¡Es cierto! ¡Huesos! ¡Besaste a mi hermano!- dijo Booth, dio una maniobra rápida y estacionó el auto. Brennan lo miró algo sorprendida por la actitud.

-Bueno, yo no lo besé, él me besó…-

-¡Huesos! Es mi hermano…-

-Lo sé, pero en ese momento no pasaba nada entre nosotros, Booth. Y tu hermano me atraía…-

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Te atrae mi hermano!-

-Dije "me atraía" y por supuesto que no me atrae tu hermano, es un completo perdedor…-

-No digas eso, Huesos…- le dijo algo molesto.

-¿Y por qué te molesta tanto? Eso fue hace mucho Booth, no tienes que sacar ese tema ahora. Yo te amo a ti, y no quiero que dudes de ello.-

-Sí, pero besaste a mi hermano. Podrías haber estado con Sully, con quien quisieras, pero podrías haberte guardado las ganas con mi hermano, Huesos.-

-No me hables así. Lo dices como si estuviera con todo el mundo. Tu hermano me besó, en primer lugar, y sí, es cierto, yo no me negué, pero porque me atraía, ¡quizás por tú nunca hiciste algo para que estuviéramos juntos!-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién fue la que lloró y no quiso que la relación continuara? ¿Quién era la que temía amar? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, Huesos, ¡tú!-

-Sí, ¿y? Ahora vas a sacarme en cara que me costó aceptar que te amaba porque…-

-Porque no soy lo que esperas en un hombre. Me doy cuenta.- dijo Booth y miró hacia la ventanilla.

-Tú eres el que siente eso. No sé por qué lo sientes, pero tú eres el que lo siente. Yo siento que eres el hombre perfecto para mí, pero tú siempre… ¡Booth mírame!- dijo enojada porque no la miraba. –Te estoy hablando, ¿podrías mirarme al menos?-

-No quiero mirarte.-

-¿Tanto te molestó que haya recibido un beso de tu hermano?-

-¿¡Crees que no!- le dijo y la miró muy enojado.

-Bueno lo siento ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que vuelva al pasado y me niegue? Adivina qué ¡no puedo!- Booth la miró enojado por la ironía.

-Sé que no puedes, no soy tan idiota.-

-¿ves? De nuevo con lo mismo. Te dices idiota como si pensara eso de ti.-

-Es que no te das cuenta, Huesos. Siempre haces que sienta eso.-

-No es cierto, si fuera así no te habrías enamorado de mí ¿Y sabes por qué te enamoraste? ¡Porque no es cierto! ¡Porque yo no te veo como un idiota sino como el hombre que más amo y tú lo sabes!- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un tiempo sin decir nada. Luego Booth giró el rostro y dijo mirando la ventanilla:

-No puedo trabajar así.- Brennan lo miró con sus ojos a punto de desbordar en lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que me baje?...- preguntó aguantando sus ganas de llorar. -¿Quieres que todo se termine?- dijo y al terminar la frase cayeron sus lágrimas y sintió miedo de perderlo. Booth la miró al instante después de oír aquello. Al verla así se sintió muy mal.

-Oh, vamos Hueso. Una pelea no va a cambiar nada. No llores.- le dijo, pero no le acarició, ni la besó. Brennan se sintió peor.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Booth? ¿Por qué no me acaricias ni me besas?-

-Porque no tengo ganas, Temperance.- ella dejó caer otras lágrimas.

-De acuerdo, ve solo. Yo iré al Jeffersonian. Tomaré un taxi.- dijo y abrió la puerta del auto. Bajó algo lento esperando que él la detuviera. Booth permaneció en silencio. Sentado, con un nudo en la garganta, pero no se movió. Le dolió mucho confirmar que Brennan besó a su hermano, más aún que se sentía atraída por él.

A sus espaldas Brennan cerró la puerta y se limpió las lágrimas. Caminó hacia la esquina y saludó a Booth con un gesto de mano. Booth la saludó también y puso en marcha la camioneta, se le hacía casi imposible acelerar dejando a Brennan atrás. Ella lo notó así que comenzó a caminar para dejar que él se marchara.


	33. palabras mal interpretadas

**UN NUEVO CAPITULO =)**

A la hora más o menos Brennan entró al Jeffersonian. Estaba sola. Ángela fue a saludarla. 

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó. 

-Nos peleamos.- 

-¿Qué? ¿Terminaron?- 

-No, pero Booth se molestó porque se enteró que besé a su hermano…- 

-Es lógico cariño… ¿Cómo se enteró?- 

-No lo sé, imagino que Jared se lo dijo. Jared se lo dijo- 

-Sí, claro…- 

-Bien vamos a trabajar.- dijo Brennan. Ambas se dirigieron a la mesa de autopsia. 

-¿Ya sabes la causa de la muerte, Cam?- preguntó Brennan. 

-Estamos en ello, pero como te fuiste no pudimos comprobarlo. La parte de los huesos te toca a ti.- le dijo sonriendo. 

-¿Y bien? Dime qué es lo que crees que causó su muerte.- 

-Dra. Brennan.- dijo Linors. -¿Y el agente Booth?-

-Fue a interrogar al padre de la víctima, creía que lo sabía.- 

-Sí, pero fueron juntos.- 

-No, en realidad no. Fuimos juntos pero después decidí volver porque soy más útil aquí, como dijo Booth.- y no dijo más nada. Cam notó la mentira. Linors también. 

-De acuerdo.- dijo y se retiró.

-¿Y qué pasó realmente? Si se puede saber.- preguntó Cam. 

-Prefiero no mezclarlo con el trabajo.- respondió ella. Cam asintió. 

-De acuerdo. Mira Brennan la víctima presenta múltiples fracturas en las costillas y el esternón está completamente triturado.- 

-¿Propones que la pisaron y patearon en el centro del tórax?- 

-Algo así, o algo más cruel.- 

-La martillaron.- dijo Hodgins por detrás. Ambas se giraron. –Hay rastros de metal en un fragmento del esternón que llevé a analizar, lo que nos afirma que a nuestra víctima la martillaron, es decir lo confirmaría si Brennan lo confirma mirando los huesos ahora.  
>Las astillas de metal están hechas de aleaciones. Sólo hay dos fábricas que las hacen en los . y una de ellas se encuentra a diez km de Washington DC. Pero no es seguro que los hayan comprado recientemente.- <p>

-Bien, buen trabajo Hodgins. Dale los datos a Ángela y que averigüe si hubo algún comprador reciente.- dijo Cam. 

-De acuerdo.- dijo y le pasó los datos que había obtenido a Ángela, que en realidad estaba allí detrás de Brennan, pero Cam no se había percatado. 

-Oh, Ángela.- dijo Cam sonriendo. 

-Sí… no me viste, jeje.- le contestó. Tomó los papeles y ambos se retiraron a sus oficinas. 

-Bien, ahora sabemos con qué rompieron su esternón… pero, no confirmamos la causa de muerte aún.- 

-No te preocupes Cam, yo me ocuparé de esto. Lleva los tejidos corporales que necesites y déjame los huesos.- dijo Brennan. 

-No te apresures. Todavía no pienso dejar sin musculatura ni piel a la víctima, aún la necesito con todo ello encima. Dame más tiempo y después, en unas horas, es tuya.- 

-Está bien, mientras iré a organizar el trabajo que ayer me diste.- 

-De acuerdo.- 

Brennan se retiro. 

Pasaron unas horas más y Booth entró a la institución. 

-¿Dónde está Huesos?- preguntó a Cam. 

-En su oficina. Aún no la necesitamos aquí ¿Algún dato de interés con el padre?- 

-No, sólo que quiere la cabeza de los asesinos colgando de un árbol. Primero se puso muy mal, pero después juró vengarse. Hay que ver que no cometa ninguna estupidez.- 

-Imagino que se sentía así, ella parecía ser la hija perfecta: bonita, buena estudiante, inteligente… ¿los asesinos? ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?- 

-¿Decidir qué?- 

-Que eran varios asesinos…- le dijo Cam, él entendió su pregunta: 

-Simplemente lo dije, no lo decidí. Fueron sólo palabras. Bien, hablemos de la víctima. La chica no llevaba novios a casa, sólo estudiaba, los respetaba en todo a sus padres, era muy creyente… sí, la hija perfecta. Fui a la universidad donde estudiaba y sus amigos, todos, quedaron muy mal. Dijeron que era muy buena. Pareciera que nadie tenía motivos. Ningún enemigo, nadie conocía novios, escenas de celos, nada. Los profesores también se alarmaron.- 

-Pobre chica.- dijo Cam. 

-Sí, iré a decirle a Huesos lo que tenemos.- 

-Bien.- le dijo ella. 

Booth entró a la oficina de Brennan. Ella no miró quién entró y siguió trabajando. 

-Huesos.- dijo Booth. Rápidamente Brennan alzó la mirada, dejó lo que hacía, se puso de pie y se acercó a Booth. 

-¿Qué sabes de la víctima?- preguntó para que le contara, pero en realidad la tranquilizaba que él le hablara. Booth sonrió al ver aquellos signos corporales en ella. 

-Necesitaba un tiempo para acomodar este sentimiento que me hiciste sentir al decirme que te atraía mi hermano y que se besaron, pero ya pasó.- le dijo y la abrazó. De todas formas no fue un abrazo como todos los que siempre recibía, Booth estaba distante. Brennan se sintió peor. 

-¿Y bien?- preguntó. 

-Bueno parece ser que la víctima no tenía enemigos conocidos, y era perfecta. El padre quedó destrozado, juró vengarse. Los amigos quedaron mal, los profesores también.- 

-¿También fuiste a la universidad?- preguntó Brennan. 

-Sí, ¿por qué?- ella lo miró y no dijo nada. 

-Por nada… (Esperaba que fuéramos juntos…)- 

-Bien y no hay nada de ayuda para seguir con el caso.- dijo Booth.

-Estuve leyendo sus archivos y parece ser que estaba dentro de un grupo de investigación en su universidad con un profesor que fue acusado de violación en el pasado, pero al no haber pruebas congruentes lo dejaron en libertad.-

-¿La violaron?-

-No.-

-Y ¿entonces por qué lo relacionas?-

-Bueno, es una persona peligrosa.-

-Sí, Huesos. Pero no encontraron cargos, quizás sólo lo acusaron para hundirlo.-

-Puede ser, pero también puede ser que tenga algo que ver ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar con este hombre?-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Es el profesor Muriundus de la cátedra de genética.-

-Ya hablé. No parecía sospechoso.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella y dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa. -¿Y ahora qué? No tenemos nada.-

-¿Causa de muerte?- preguntó Booth.

-No sabemos. ¡Ah! Pero Hodgins averiguó que el arma que utilizaron para fracturar su esternón presenta una aleación de metales que sólo la hacen en dos fábricas de los . y una de ellas está a unos km de Washington. Ángela fue a averiguar el sitio, la dirección ¿Iremos juntos?-

-No juntos, con Linors.- le dijo él. Brennan recordó a ese hombre. No le gustó nada que tuviera que ir. -¿Martillaron su esternón?-

-En realidad no lo comprobé aún, es una teoría.- dijo Brennan.

-Bien veamos qué encontró Ángela, entonces.- dijo Booth. Brennan lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Booth? ¿Está todo bien? Sé que me has dicho que necesitabas tiempo, y me abrazaste, pero te sentí distante en ese abrazo. Lo siento, me preocupa que no queden bien las cosas. Discúlpame por haber besado a tu hermano- dijo ella. Booth se alejó al escuchar "… por haber besado a tu hermano…" Brennan lo miró.

-Mira, Huesos, es complicado. Es como que mi confianza ciega hacia ti… ahora tiene ojos.-

-¿No confías en mí?- preguntó desilusionada.

-Lo siento, no como antes.-

-¿¡Qué! Pero eso es grave Booth, yo confío a muerte en ti.-

-Pero yo no besé a Ángela, o a tu madre…-

-Yo no besé a tu padre.-

-Pero sí a un familiar directo, Huesos… MI H-E-R-M-A-N-O.-

-No llegaremos a ningún lado. Si no confías en mí, no sé cuánto duraremos.- le dijo con un tono totalmente seco y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Booth corrió detrás de ella y la tomó del brazo.

-Hey, heeey, tranquila, ¿qué te pasa ahora?-

-Que no puedo creer que perdí tu confianza por una estupidez como esa. Fue hace tiempo y no significó nada. Quizás vi en él algo de ti y por eso me atrajo.-

-¿Y si vuelves a verlo?-

-¿Si vuelvo a ver qué? Si vi algo en tu hermano fue porque no te tenía a ti, ahora te tengo a mi lado, no tengo necesidad de mirarlo, ni a él ni a otro, y esa parte es la que no entiendes. Me duele que pienses así de mí.-

-Ponte en mi lugar, dame un poco de tiempo. Me cayó muy mal la noticia.-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Él.- Brennan mantuvo silencio. -¿Nunca ibas a decírmelo?- preguntó Booth.

-No tenía que contarte con quién andaba y con quién no, y no tengo que decirte con cuántos hombres estuve antes de estar contigo.-

-Vamos, Huesos. Siempre me contabas de los hombres con los que te acostabas. Pero de que besaste a mi hermano no dijiste nada. Aparte, no te pido una lista de todos los hombres con los que te acostaste, no quiero saberlo.- Brennan lo miró molesta. Desde lo que iba del día Booth estaba diciendo que ella había estado con varios hombres, ya estaba comenzando a enojarse.

-¿Sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Booth. Ella lo miró enojada.

-Eres injusto. Me juzgas por lo que hice antes de estar contigo. Eso me molesta.-

-Hooola, Huesos. ¡Es mi hermano!-

-No sólo por tu hermano, desde hoy me dices que podría haberme guardado las ganas y que no quieres saber con cuántos estuve ¿Por qué no me dices puta?- dijo con un tono que Booth nunca había escuchado en Brennan, ni cuando estuvo muy enojada. Eso le extrañó por dos motivos, el primero porque nunca quiso decirle "puta" a Brennan, ni siquiera lo pensaba, pero ella lo había captado de aquel modo, y en segundo lugar porque no conocía qué quería decir o significar aquel tono que había utilizado.

-Al final, todos son iguales.- dijo Brennan. –No sé por qué creí que eras distinto, ni sé por qué sentí que esto iba en serio. La verdad… - estaba diciendo y mientras se le caían lágrimas mientras sacaba su brazo de la mano de Booth e iba a buscar su cartera… -la verdad preferiría nunca haberte amado. Déjame en paz, Booth y si soy tan puta ve y búscate una virgen con la que compartas su primera vez.- dijo y salió llorando. Booth quedó paralizado.

Nunca quiso que Brennan sintiera aquello, nunca quiso decirle eso.

Linors vio a Brennan salir llorando y limpiándose las lágrimas intentando evitar que cayeran de sus ojos. Al poco tiempo vio a Booth correr detrás de ella, pero Brennan ya había salido. Cuando Booth llegó al estacionamiento de autos, donde estaba Brennan, vio que ya lo ponía en marcha, corrió del lado de la puerta del acompañante y entró.

-Espera un poco, Huesos.- le dijo.

-Sal, no quiero hablar.- contestó ella y volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. Booth la abrazó y sintió que ella lo empujaba pero lloraba más fuerte.

-Hermosa, nunca, te juro que nunca quise decir eso, nunca. Hey…- le dijo y la tomó del rostro, ella lloraba. –Amor, nunca. No eres una cualquiera, nunca te vi con esos ojos, Huesos, mi vida, por favor no llores.-

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Primero me dices que me aguante las ganas, después que ya no confías en mí, y terminas diciendo que no quieres una lista de los hombres con los que estuve ¿Qué crees que voy a sentir, Booth?- dijo y continuaba llorando.

-Pero, mi vida, nunca quise decir eso. Vamos, Huesos. Los dos sabemos que no es cierto.-

-No sé, yo sé que no es cierto que lo quiero a tu hermano y tú lo dudas, quizás ahora sé que no es cierto que soy una cualquiera pero tú lo dudas.-

-No, mi vida, te digo que no lo dudo. Por favor, no llores por esto. Vamos, Huesos.- le dijo Booth mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Brennan aún tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Booth y lo alejaba de ella.

Él tomó sus manos y las puso sobre su corazón. –Vamos, sabes que no siento eso. Sabes que te amo…- Brennan lloraba y sacó sus manos de las de Booth y se limpió las lágrimas. Permaneció un momento en silencio llorando. Booth la observaba y la acariciaba. Estaba esperando que se tranquilizara un poco. Era consciente de que acaba de herirla. Si bien su intención nunca fue que ella interpretara sus palabras de aquel modo, sabía que acaba de lastimarla mucho. Al tiempo Brennan comenzó a respirar mas tranquila. Miró a Booth y lo abrazó. Él la abrazó y sonrió.

-¿Tranquila?-

-Sentí que te perdía.- le dijo llorando nuevamente. Él sonrió y sólo la acariciaba para tranquilizarla. –Booth, tengo miedo de perderte, no quiero perderte.- le decía y lloraba.

-Eso es imposible, Huesos. Yo sin ti no vivo, nunca me perderás.-

-Prométeme…-

-Te lo juro.- le dijo él y la tomó del rostro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos: -Nunca dudes de cuánto te amo. Ni cuando peleamos.- Ella asintió y volvieron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Booth la besó. Permanecieron un largo rato dentro del auto besándose. Brennan comenzaba a calmarse. Después ella lo dejó y le dijo:

-Booth… fue horrible este día. No quiero que volvamos a pelear.- él rió.

-Con tu carácter amor, vamos a pelear varias veces más, pero nunca vamos a separarnos.- ella sonrió.

-No quiero volver a pelear contigo.- le dijo y lo abrazó. Él abrazó y le dijo que la amaba.

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS =)**


	34. me crie solo

**Gracias por sus comentarios =)**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo **

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Linors a Cam. -¿Tienes algo?- Cam lo miró preguntándose si debería o no revelar los datos de su investigación, él lo notó: -Vamos, trabajo para el FBI, y sabes que no voy a ir corriendo a decirle a mi feje cómo es que sacan conclusiones en este sitio. Soy una persona respetuosa de los científicos, los admiro. Mi padre era profesor de Oxford.-

-¿Entonces eres inglés?- preguntó ella.

-No, lo contrataron allá por su talento.-

-Has dicho "era", ¿falleció?-

-No…- dijo y se notó por su tono que intentó desviar la conversación hacia otro lado, a Cam no le importó.

-…¿Entonceeees...?- preguntó.

-Nos peleamos. Él siempre deseó que yo siguiera sus pasos, me hiciera cargo de su trabajo, tomara a sus clientes y enseñara en su lugar. Decía que había invertido su vida en construir mi mente, si fuera posible construir algo que se diferencia y forma sólo…-

-Era un hombre muy duro, ya veo ¿Y tu madre?-

-Naah, ella nunca tuvo voto frente a las decisiones de mi padre. O era lo que él decía o no era nada. En mi caso, no fue lo que él dijo, así que… fue otro país, tuve que dejar mi casa… su casa, quizás… y crecer solo, vivir solo… "hacerme hombre" decía él.-

-Oh, ya veo. Pero te has desempañado bien aparentemente. Por las apariencias pareciera que eres un hombre valorable.-

-Gracias.- le dijo y le sonrió. Luego sintió que caminaban a sus espaldas, se giró y vio a Brennan acercarse, Booth con ella.

-Permiso.- le dijo la Dra. y se acercó a Cam. -¿Sacaste conclusiones?- preguntó. Cam asintió. Notó la nariz de la Dra. algo roja.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó.

-Sí.- contestó Booth. Linors no sacaba los ojos de Brennan. Ella no lo miraba. Booth comenzó a molestarse.

-¿Todo bien Linors?- le preguntó. Él se percató de que había sido evidente su asombro de ver el rostro de la Dra. Brennan con evidencia de haber estado llorando.

-Eeeh, sí, todo bien…- Booth se puso delante de Linors, para que no pudiera ver a Brennan. Él sonrió a espaldas de Booth. Cam comenzó a hablar:

-Mira…- dijo señalando el hígado de la víctima. –Se nota que este órgano sufrió una intoxicación severa y que al encargarse de la detoxificación destruyó parte del parénquima hepático.-

-Ya veo… ¿Propones que fue envenenada?-

-Me pregunto bajo qué argumento.- dijo Cam. –De todas formas ya le di tejido a Hodgins para que lo vea al microscopio.-

-Bien ¿Crees que los líquidos corporales que encontramos sobre el fondo de saco de Douglas sean causa de una peritonitis?-

-Es posible que el tóxico que ingresaron a su organismo provocara una úlcera, y sí, también es probable que los jugos eliminados cayeran sobre la cavidad abdominal, en el espacio peritoneal.- dijo Cam. –Lo que quiere decir…- dijo mirando a Booth y Linors. -… que la víctima aparentemente ingirió un tóxico por vía oral, el tóxico recorrió su organismo, indujo la secreción de jugos gástricos en el estómagos y lo hizo más ácido de lo normal, entonces al pasar al intestino lo perforó porque no le dio tiempo de sacarle acidez, es decir, hacerlo alcalino. Al perforar el intestino los jugos de secreción del estómago cayeron sobre las vísceras del abdomen.-

-Y acá veo en la computadora de Hodgins que dice que se encontraron rastros de Gastrina.- dijo Booth.

-¿Gastrina?- preguntó Brennan. –Es una hormona secretada por células que se encuentran dentro del tejido gástrico, del estómago, y su función es la inducción de la secreción de sales y agua del páncreas.-

-Pero espera, Huesos. Dice que la mayor concentración pertenece a Secretina y Gastrina.-

-Es raro. Es difícil aislar a esas hormonas en un laboratorio, y de todas maneras sería un modo de inducción, nada más. No tiene sentido que se las colocaran.-

-A menos que la víctima presentara trastornos metabólicos y tuviera secreciones elevadas de estas hormonas.- dijo Cam.

-Lo que indicaría que la úlcera se formó y perforó el intestino en el correr de una semana con mucha facilidad.- agregó Brennan.

-Es cierto. Y también nos dice que el enemigo tendría que haber sabido de esto.-

-O quizás no.- dijo Linors. Todos lo miraron. –Quizás el asesino no sabía que ella tenía problemas gástricos…-

-No son sólo gástricos, son problemas en el parénquima gástrico, pancreático e intestinal.- lo corrigió Brennan.

-De acuerdo. Quizás él no lo sabía, quiso intoxicarla con otro fin y acabó matándola. Para encubrir sus actos y que no lo relacionaran con él decidió dibujar una escena del crimen bastante atípica para que nuestras sospechas no recayeran sobre alguien "tan sencillo" como él y lo hicieron sobre un maniático o algo por el estilo.- los tres lo observaban con detenimiento. -Vamos, ella era una estudiante de ingeniería genética con contactos en la universidad de biogenética, podría haber sucedido.-

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Booth.

-Deberían buscar en qué trabajos estaba trabajando y si hay alguno que relacione de algún modo algo que tenga que ver con toxicidad, podríamos tener nuestra primer pista.-

-Suena lógico.- dijo Brennan. -¿Qué opinas, Booth?-

-Podría ser. Eso nos explicaría por qué no reconociste ninguna forma de ritual en la escena del crimen y además, quizás no se trate de una intoxicación a propósito, sino simplemente de alguna prueba que en este caso, a Karen, le costó la vida.-

-¿Quieres decir que quizás ella probó su propia teoría y la mató?- preguntó Cam.

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo Hodgins desde lo lejos y se acercaba con resultados.

-Al parecer nuestra víctima fue intoxicada y el propósito de su intoxicación fue probar una teoría sobre la que trabajaba, investigándola. Al no encontrar voluntario para la prueba, ella misma, con un ayudante, dejó que la utilizaran como conejillo de indias y el resultado de su trabajo fue nulo. La muerte.- dijo Brennan.

-Sí, pero entonces tendríamos que asumir que la prueba era muy riesgosa y mal calculada.- dijo Ángela. –Esa chica era una luz de inteligente, tenía que saber que podría matarla el experimento.-

-Sí, pero probablemente tenía problemas metabólicos, y ella no contaba con ello.- dijo Cam.

-Entonces…- comenzó Linors. –Ella tenía secreciones hormonales anormales que aumentaban la probabilidad de una formación de úlcera en el estómago, y al llevar a cabo su experimento sobre ella aceleró el proceso y la probabilidad se convirtió en un hecho. Se le produjo una úlcera en el estómago y el contenido gástrico cayó al peritoneo, provocó una peritonitis, no fue atendida a tiempo y murió.-

-Woooow… sí que sabes de medicina.- dijo Ángela. Hodgins interrumpió:

-¿Sabían que de todos los experimentos llevados a cabo por las grandes corporaciones de la salud no son sacados a la luz todos aquellos que salen mal? Sólo se revelan aquellos experimentos que tuvieron éxito. Y cuando lo hacen muestran las veces en las que fallaron, pero sólo ahí. Sin embargo hay experimentos que nunca son contados y quedan guardados en el silencio del error, o en este caso la muerte. Porque nunca salen bien- dijo Hodgins.

-Vamos, Hodgins. No puede ser que experimenten y no digan nada ¿No es, acaso, uno de los pilares de los científicos dar a conocer cualquier avance en el nombre del conocimiento?- preguntó Booth.

-Es así Booth, pero te sorprendería saber que en entrevistas realizadas a grandes científicos ellos declararon que no dan a conocer los errores que cometen hasta no tener éxito, porque la competencia sabría hacia dónde dirigen su investigación, podría apoderarse de sus ideas y obtener los laureles en el caso de dar un gran avance científico. Todo es cuestión de honor.-

-¿Hacen eso?- dijo Booth algo indignado.

-Sí, querido amigo. Y experimentan con personas. El gobierno de los . no es tan "libre" como quiere representarlo con una estatua…-

-¡Hodgins! No involucres al gobierno.-

-¿Y quién avala las investigaciones?- preguntó Brennan de manera irónica. –Es lógico echarles la culpa.-

-Bien, de acuerdo.- dijo Booth. –Iremos a investigar en qué andaba esta señorita.-

-Bien.- dijo Brennan.

-¿Voy?- preguntó Linors.

-¿Te ofreces a no ir?- dijo Brennan con una sonrisa.

-En realidad es mi trabajo ir, pero con su carácter, Dra., ya me ha convencido de pedir permiso.-

-Puedes ir, pero en los asientos traseros.- le dijo sonriendo.

-No tengo problema. Tomaré mi lugar.- le contestó y en su tono hubo algo de coqueteo. Booth se giró hacia Linors al instante, pero su celular continuaba sonando, así que sólo lo atendió.

-Booth…-

Brennan vio que Booth estaba hablando por teléfono entonces se giró a Linors y le dijo:

-Iré a buscar mi cartera que la dejé en mi auto, junto con mi celular, cuando Booth corte le avisas, ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo.- pero Booth ya había escuchado. Ángela lo miró a Linors con ojitos cómplices. Él le devolvió la mirada y al entender que ella le estaba diciendo que se había dado cuenta del coqueteo se giró rápidamente hacia un costado.

Brennan se retiró. Él permaneció cerca de Booth y sin querer oía la conversación.

-¿Cómo que estás en casa?... –decía Booth muy molesto. La persona al teléfono contestaba. –Ya sé que no quedamos en nada, pero justamente, no quedamos en nada, no deberías haber ido.- silencio de nuevo, la persona del otro lado le decía algo. –Claro que iré, quiero que hablemos.- Un tiempo más Booth mantuvo silencio. –Sí, tengo trabajo, sí trabajo. Mira, haré algo. Dejaré que mi compañero vaya con Huesos a realizar mi trabajo y yo iré a verte ¿De acuerdo? No, no quiero que te vayas. Esperas ahí que ya llego.- colgó. Linors miraba hacia otro lado como demostrando no saber de qué hablaban.

-Mira, creo que escuchaste. Ve con Huesos a averiguar datos, has tu trabajo de agente del FBI y yo me encargaré de otras cosas. Ve con ella antes de que regrese, irán en su auto.-

-De acuerdo.- le respondió Linors. -¿Todo bien? Digo, pregunto para decírselo a ella.-

-Sí, dile que llamó mi hermano.- le respondió –y ten cuidado con lo que haces.- esto último se lo dijo con un tono bastante rara, pero que Erik lo tomó al instante. Booth se retiró. Linors asintió y corrió al estacionamiento para encontrarse con Brennan.

**Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Espero sus comentarios 8P**


	35. una conversacion de sinceridad entre ByL

**Una conversación sobre sinceridad... entre Linors y Brennan...**

Brennan salió de su auto pero sin mirar y algo apurada, al girarse sintió que se chocó con alguien, supo que era Linors. Él la tomó casi por la cintura, pero rápidamente quitó sus manos.

-Lo siento, disculpe.- le dijo. Brennan lo miró algo molesta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Brennan. -¿Y Booth?-

-Bien, sucede que iremos juntos, Booth no irá porque recibió un llamado de su hermano y tiene que verlo. Creo que pensó que ud. lo entendería.- le dijo.

-Oh, la verdad no quiero ir…- estuvo a punto de decir "contigo" pero recordó la voz de Booth diciéndole que no fuera mala y que le diera algo de crédito, que sólo hacía su trabajo. –Bien, entiendo. Pero…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Linors a quien ya comenzó a molestarle el hecho de que ella quisiera decirle "NO QUIERO QUE TRABAJEMOS JUNTOS", pero que no hiciera.

-Bueno, no, nada. De acuerdo. Pero yo manejo.- le dijo y sonrió. Él sonrió, no le quedaba otra en verdad. Subió al asiento de acompañantes, pero adelante.

Dentro del auto Linors comenzó a hablar, ya que ella no mostraba interés en comenzar una conversación.

-Sabe, Dra. No estoy coqueteando con usted ni intento hacerle nada, puede hablarme tranquila.-

-Hay…- dijo en tono burlón Brennan y rió sarcásticamente. -¿Realmente prefieres creer que si me quedo en silencio es para evitar un acercamiento contigo? Naaah, no es por eso. Podría ser sincera y decirte cuál es el motivo, pero Booth me pidió que te tratara mejor.-

-No le pido que haga lo que Booth quiere, sea usted misma… ¿Le molesta si no la trato de usted?-

-No… ya no…-

-Bien, entonces Dra. Te decía que no te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo que Booth te pide que hagas, sino que te estoy preguntando qué es lo que pasa. No quiero llevarme mal, vamos a llevar un tiempo juntos y la verdad es que sería bueno que pudiéramos convivir respirando el mismo aire sin odiarnos.-

-Respiramos el mismo aire…-

-Hay, por Dios ¿Lo dices en serio? No lo decía literalmente, era… una forma… ¿En serio pensaste que me refería a que no podemos respirar del mismo aire?- Brennan lo miró extrañada, eso era lo que había dicho.

-La verdad es que tiendo a tomar las palabras de las personas como ciertas, si me mientes, no sé qué quieres que haga.-

-No, definitivamente, no… no podemos hablar. Lo siento, lo intenté. Pero prefiero el silencio.- le dijo y se giró hacia la ventanilla.

-Discúlpame, pero no nos entendemos. Mejor mantienes silencio y hablamos sólo de los casos cuando estamos delante de las personas a las que tenemos que interrogar.-

-Sí, de acuerdo.- le dijo él.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio. Después de media hora ella sonrió. Él la miró algo molesto, sin entender mucho, pero de todas formas volvió a mirarla después de haber estado casi media hora mirando el paisaje.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Booth y yo al comienzo éramos algo así. Él se enojaba… decía que era muy buena con los huesos y mala con las personas, por eso es que me llama "Huesos"…- Linors la miró algo confundido.

-¿Y es un comentario que sólo estás compartiendo conmigo?-

-Sí, ¿qué más sería?- le preguntó ella. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza de negación intentando decir "nada más". Le pareció raro que compara aquella situación con la historia que había armado con Booth, claro que era evidente que Brennan no se había dado cuenta de aquello, y que sólo había contado eso porque sintió ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Lo amas?- le preguntó.

-¿A Booth?-

-Creo que hablábamos de la relación que tenían ustedes dos al comienzo, y entonces sí, sería lógico que te preguntara si lo amas a él.- Brennan lo miró molesta, no le gustó el modo en que la trató.

-Sí, lo amo. ¿Y qué te importa?-

-No me importa. Sólo pregunté, a modo de… no sé, fue una devolución porque me contaste algo de ti, así que quise seguir hablando. Pero eres imposible Brennan, no podemos mantener dos temas seguidos que ya sales con algo que me molesta y me haces callar.-

-Lo siento.- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. La sinceridad de los ojos de Brennan le dijeron que en verdad, esa vez, no quiso molestarlo. Sintió algo raro en ese auto, sabía que era algo raro en él, no en ella.

-Es raro…- comenzó diciendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Eres tan sincera que obligas a las personas que lo sean contigo.-

-Jaja… no siempre. Odio las mentiras… no las odio, pero no me gustan. Me lastimaron mucho.- le dijo. -¿Y por qué dices eso?-

-Porque por lo general las personas que sabemos cómo llevar una conversación siempre decimos cosas que a la gran mayoría de las personas van a agrandarles, entonces estamos seguros de que nos darán su confianza, o al menos no pasaremos un momento fastidioso con alguien. Es como que sabemos qué decir para que la persona que tenemos en frente actúe en consecuencia. Muchas veces ni siquiera es lo que realmente pensamos, pero lo decimos para hacer sentir cómodo al que tenemos al lado… pero tú, eres distinta. Sólo te interesa decir la verdad. Y muchas veces la verdad molesta, seamos sinceros. Sin embargo tanta sinceridad hace que el que tienes al lado sea totalmente sincero, porque entiende que entenderás su sinceridad sin ofenderte…- ella sonreía.

-Sí, puede ser. Se nota que sí sabes hablar.- le dijo.

-No, no es mentira. No lo estoy diciendo para agradarte. Es simplemente así. Hay personas con las que no puedes ser totalmente sincero, y lo sabes, así que dices lo que esa persona quiere escuchar, para evitar problemas. Hay personas que no saben entender la sinceridad, pero tú sí… A lo que quiero llegar es que, ahora…- respiró profundo… -ahora, sé que puedo ser sincero, totalmente honesto contigo y lo vas a apreciar más…-

-Sí, pero eso es con todo el mundo, ¿o no? Todos prefieren la sinceridad…- preguntó ella algo extrañada por lo que terminaba de decir, ya que era una completa mentira y lo sabía... Era cierto lo que Linors decía, pero nunca había "perdido" el tiempo en detectar actitudes de las demás personas para sacar conclusiones acerca de por qué se enfadaban con ella o no les caía bien, sin embargo prefería creer que las personas prefieren la sinceridad en lugar de hermosa mentira. La verdad era lo último tenido en cuenta hoy en día. Booth muchas veces había intentado decirle todo lo que Linors en pocas palabras le había hecho entender.

-No es con todo el mundo. Es más, casi todo el mundo tiende a preferir mentiras… ¡Vivir mentiras!-

-Eso es triste…-

-Sí, la base de mi trabajo. Las mentiras, las verdades. Un juego donde siempre debes encontrar la verdad sabiendo simplemente cómo interactuar con el otro…- Brennan rió, sabía que Booth no hacía magia. -¿Qué?- preguntó él al verla sonreír…

-Nada, nada…- le dijo.

-Vamos, ¿qué dijimos de la sinceridad? Yo puedo ser sincero cuando te hablo, puedes ser sincera cuando me hablas.-

-Sí, pero cuando mencioné a Booth hace un rato te pusiste tenso, no sé si puedo ser sincera.- le dijo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Booth en todo esto? No habíamos hablado de él.-

-Sí, pero tus palabras me recuerdan a él.- le dijo. Linors se puso algo tenso. -¿Lo ves? Es eso… te pones así cuando hablo de Booth.-

-Es que no es "cuando hablas de Booth". Es que el hecho de que te acuerdes de Booth cuando hablas conmigo… y…-

-¿Y?-

-¿No es Booth la persona a la que amas? No te acuerdes de él cuando hablas conmigo.- le dijo. Brennan entendió al instante:

-¡Ah! Te preocupa que pudiera estar fijándome en ti.- le dijo.

-Algo así, ¿me quedo tranquilo?-

-Sí, sólo quiero decirte que cuando dices esas cosas entiendo varias de las cosas que Booth ha estado diciéndome durante todos estos años, pero de una manera diferente. Es como que reafirmas todo lo que Booth me enseñó de las personas. Pero no te preocupes, no cambian mis sentimientos, hacia él.-

-Ah bueno.- le dijo sonriendo. –Al final no estás tan loca como lo creí.-

-¿Loca? ¿¡Pensabas que estaba loca!-

-No loca, sino que eras una histérica. Jaja, esto de decir la verdad me está gustando.-

-No es bueno acostumbrarse a mentir, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?-

-No, no es eso… es sólo que nunca dije tooooodooo lo que realmente pensaba sin estar viendo las posibilidades de que las personas que tengo a mi alrededor se enojen y no obtenga lo que quiero.-

-Es que las personas no son objetos, Linors, no tienes que ver o buscar sólo beneficios para ti.-

-No de esa forma, sino… en los interrogatorios, a eso me refería…-

-Aaah, ¿con los asesinos?-

-Sí… en ese momento. Es bueno estar contigo.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, tampoco eres tan malo.- le contestó sonriendo. Ambos continuaron lo que quedaba del viaje intercambiando ideas.


	36. AESB Investigacion privada

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS =)**

Agente especial Seeley Booth. Investigación privada

Booth bajó de su camioneta y se acercó a su hermano que estaba sentado sobre unos escalones de una de las casas vecinas al edificio donde Booth vivía. Al verlo se puso de pie y fue a saludarlo.

-Hola, Seeley.- Booth quería alegrarse verlo pero no podía evitar sentir rivalidad. Intentó recordar a su hermanito, para sacarse ese sentimiento, pero una y otra vez recordaba a Brennan y toda la discusión que habían tenido.

-Hola, Jared. Mira no estoy con tiempo, tengo trabajo ¿En qué estás metido?-

-Así me vas a tratar… está bien. Mira hermano, intento hacer las cosas bien contigo, y no me gusta el tono con el que me hablas. No es mi culpa que te tengan como rata trabajando todo el día, no es motivo para que me hables de ese modo.- Booth comenzó a mirarlo con mucho enojo, pero se contuvo.

-¿Me llamaste para decirme todas estas estupideces?- preguntó.

-Ooooh, ya veo que eres muy distinto en la forma en la que me tratas, a la forma en la que me tratabas antes de conocer a Brennan.-

-Ni se te ocurra meterla en esto. No vine aquí a hablar de mis compañeros, de mi novia, o de mi trabajo. Quiero saber qué es lo que hiciste y si puedo o no, sacarte de esta ¿Estabas borracho y chocaste? ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Hey, heey. Ve frenando hermanito que tu tono no me gusta.- le advirtió Jared. –Yo sí vine a hablar de tu trabajo.-

-Yo no quiero hablar de eso.-

-No me gastes las bolas hermano, porque te mando al carajo en este instante y te quedas en la mierda sin saber qué era lo que iba a decirte.- le contestó Jared. Booth quedó indignado por el modo en el que lo había tratado.

-No tenemos nada que hablar.- le respondió y se dio media vuelta.

-Oh, vamos, no seas idiota ¡Es importante!-

-Si realmente lo fuera intentarías que te escuchara. Adiós.- le dijo y subió al auto. Tomó su celular y llamó a Brennan. No contestó. Le pareció raro. Llamó a Linors, sonó. Nada. Comenzó a molestarse muy en serio. Volvió a llamar a Brennan. Al poco tiempo atendió:

-Hola, ¿Booth?-

-Sí, ¿por qué no contestaste?-

-Ah, disculpa, es que estábamos hablando con Linors y no nos dimos cuenta, cortaste muy rápido ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Brennan del otro lado. Booth intentaba estar calmo.

-Sí, amor, todo bien ¿Dónde están? Voy para allá.-

-De acuerdo, acabamos de llegar a la universidad, ven aquí. Te esperamos.-

-Voy.- dijo y colgó. Sintió celos, y no supo realmente por qué.

Jared subió al auto con Booth y le dijo:

-Tienes razón, si realmente fuera importante haría que me escucharas. Pero, de hecho, como es importante, y no quieres escucharme te dará lo que le quité a mi comandante… -Booth lo miró sorprendido, lo que había hecho era motivo de despido y de denuncia, incluso. Su hermano continuó: - Toma. Ten esto.- le pasó una carpeta. Booth leyó algo sorprendido Agente Especial Seeley Booth Investigación privada. –No es que yo esté metido en algo, hermano. Eres tú el que está en algo grande.-

-¿Cómo lo tomaste? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Lo leíste?- preguntó Booth tomando los archivos y sin apartar los ojos de ellos.

-Los tomé la misma semana que saliste de aquí. Mi superior ya notó su ausencia y está muy molesto. No sospecha que fui yo, ahora no sospecha, pero en su momento me mantuvo controlado. Yo no sabía que habías viajado, intenté contactarte y él se enteró. Quiso saber cuál era el motivo de mi apuro por dar contigo, así que le dije que Rebecca tenía problemas con tu hijo, que tenías que saber que Parker estaba mal. Era todo mentira por supuesto. Llamé a tu ex para explicarle que dijera que sí, que Parker no se encontraba bien, y para preguntar cuándo llegabas. Me dijo que no sabía y no quiso atenderme. Estoy seguro que ya la han investigado y han notado que Parker está bien. Así que las sospechas recaen sobre mí.-

-Pero me dijiste que ahora no sospechan de ti…-

-No sé cómo mi jefe averiguó que vuelves la semana entrante. Por milagro de alguien cree que aún no has llegado, entonces, imagino que aún no estará preocupado por lo que haga.-

-Esto es grave ¿Lo has leído?-

-Algo, pero preferí que tú lo hicieras. Habla de nuestro pasado, hay también un poco de datos de Brennan, Cam, Ángela, Hodgins, Sweet… Todos están siendo investigados, creo yo.-

-¿No encontraste nada que mencionara a un tal Erik Linors?- le preguntó.

-No. De todas formas no lo leí completo. Creí que no te gustaría. Léelo tú, quizás hable de Linors.-

-Si Linors nos traiciona… entonces su jefe ya está enterado de que estoy aquí, de que estás dentro de mi auto y de que estás hablando conmigo…-

-¿Quién es Linors de todos modos?-

-Mi jefe, Cullen, dijo que quería controlar a Brennan y a mí para ver nuestro desempeño en el FBI ahora que estamos juntos, es una estupidez. Primero porque ya estamos hace más de tres meses, y cuando se lo dije a mi jefe dijo que él no lo sabía, que se enteró ahora que viajamos juntos.-

-¿Y Linors es quien te controla?- preguntó Jared.

-Sí… es muy raro. Demasiadas coincidencias.-

-No lo sé, Booth. Déjame que te pregunte ¿En qué te metiste?-

-No lo sé Jared… No lo sé… Pero gracias hermano, en serio… Discúlpame por la forma en la que te traté.-

-¿Qué pasó?... digo, para que me trataras así.-

-Tuve un día pesado. Peleamos con Brennan.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Entre una de las cosas… porque…- miró a su hermano. -… porque hizo un comentario que no me cayó bien respecto a una investigación.-

-Mmmm… eres un poco malo desviando la conversación, pero está bien, son temas de ustedes.- le contestó y sonrió. Booth también.

-Bien, cuídate hermano. No quiero que te pase nada, así que ten cuidado. Avísame si hay algo que deba saber de esos papeles.- dijo Jared y salió del auto. Booth dejó los papeles en el asiento del acompañante y salió de la camioneta. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró el auto. Por algún motivo pensó que quizás ya sabían de la conversación con Jared, esa camioneta pertenecía al FBI y si estaban investigándolo a él lo más probable era que pusieran micrófonos en el auto para enterarse de sus pasos. Eran tácticas típicas del FBI. Jared notó la preocupación de su hermano ante aquella idea.

-Jared… sal de aquí, vete a otro país por el momento. No sé qué sucede, pero si se enteran de lo que has hecho, eres hombre muerto, y si alguien te toca… se las verá conmigo.-

-Jaja, hermano ya crecí, no soy débil, podré cuidarme… quédate tranquilo… pero no creo que sea para tanto…-

-Jared, me están investigando de cerca con Linors, ¿crees que no es para tanto? Encima ese idiota está ahora con Huesos… Debo dejarte, pero te lo agradezco, en serio. Gracias. Cuídate. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado.-

-Lo haré.- le dijo y le sonrió, Booth también. –Adiós, hermano.-

-Adiós.- Booth subió a la camioneta y aceleró para ir a encontrarse con Brennan.

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS =)**


	37. Bones

**BONES**

-Hola, buenos días. Somos el Agente Especial Erik Linors, y la antropóloga forense, la Dra. Brennan. Gracias por permitirnos pasar.- dijo Linors mientras él y Brennan tomaban asiento en la oficina del jefe de cátedra de Genética en la facultad de Biotecnología. El hombre que tenían enfrente era de aproximadamente unos 50 años de edad, quizás más. Muy bien arreglado, con camisa, corbata, zapatos lustrados, cinturones costosos. Su escritorio estaba repleto de papeles. Sus paredes demostraban cada logro de su exitosa carrera, cada título, doctorado y las investigaciones realizadas que le habían otorgado premios. Brennan observaba cada una de ellas. El hombre parecía serio.

-El placer es mío, y por favor, ¡jamás no le permitiría el paso a un científico!- dijo mirando a la Dra. Brennan. Ella lo miró dejando de lado cada uno de sus logros.

-¿La sorprenden, Dra.?- preguntó el Dr.

-No…- contestó Brennan. Linors la miró con un gesto que le indicaba que "fuera amable y dijera que era un hombre muy exitoso". Ella lo miró molesta. –Quiero decir que no creo que sean sus únicos doctorados, ¿verdad?-

-Oh, veo que me conoce. No, no son los únicos, sólo algunos. Jajajaja… -dijo sonriendo muy fuerte. Ni Linors ni ella le encontraron la gracias, pero él rió. Ella lo miró algo molesta… (Estuvimos hablando de sinceridad y es un hipócrita con este hombre), pensó.

-Bien, Dr. Landhers.- empezó diciendo Linors. –Estamos aquí porque queremos saber si es posible que se nos diga en qué trabajos ha estado trabajando la señorita Karen Romanski.-

-No podemos darle ello, a menos que traiga consigo una orden.-

-No pensé que quisiera una orden. Escuche, estamos investigando un homicidio y sería muy bueno que nos facilitara la investigación, Dr.-

-¿Un homicidio? ¿La mataron?- preguntó estupefacto. Su rostro cambió paulatinamente, poco a poco fue adquiriendo una expresión de terror.

-¿Por qué se sorprende tanto? No es que esperemos que nuestros alumnos mueran, pero ud. es un hombre adulto, ya ha pasado por la muerte de otras personas, me imagino.- le dijo Brennan. Linors la miró como indicando que se callara. Ella lo fulminó con sus ojos y quedó claro que no quería que volviera a hacerla callar. Él no bajó su mirada de sus ojos indicándole que no lo asustaba. Al momento sonó el celular de Linors. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró quién llamaba. Se puso de pie. Brennan lo miró extrañada, debía ser un llamado muy importante para que hiciera aquello.

-Disculpe, la Dra. le explicará.- le dijo y salió fuera. Brennan lo siguió con la vista hasta que salió de allí. Le resultó raro.

-Bien, no me ha contestado.- le dijo ella. El Dr. dijo:

-Es que no lo puedo creer… Ud. no sabe lo amorosa que era esa chica, brillante, una mente brillante, prometedora, no puedo creerlo… teníamos muchos planes para con ella y su futuro en esta institución… Será una noticia muy penosa.-

-De hecho muchos de sus compañeros y profesores ya lo saben, el Agente Booth del FBI ya ha estado aquí, es raro que no se lo hayan dicho, siendo ud. el jefe de cátedra, ¿no le parece?- él la miró indignado.

-¿Ya lo sabían y no me lo dijeron? ¿Quiénes lo sabían?- Brennan pensó en no decirle que el profesor Muriundus era una de las personas que lo sabían y que se lo había dicho, pero recordó que quizás había violado a alguien, dadas las acusaciones de que había salido libre. Le molestó pensar que quizás si violó a alguien, y si no fuera así de todas formas diría la verdad:

-El profesor Muriundus de su cátedra sabía, es el único que sé que estuvo enterado del tema. Y algunos de sus compañeros.- el Dra. se puso furioso, se notaba en sus ojos.

-Ya veo…- fue lo único que dijo.

-Entonces, ¿nos ayudará? Queremos darle justicia a Karen, debe facilitarnos datos, por favor. Por ella.-

-No necesita convencerme. Ella estaba por entregar un trabajo de investigación que estaba llevando a cabo con su compañero Andrew Rembrandt y el Dr. que colaboraba con la investigación es el Dr. Muriundus.- Brennan alzó la mirada sorprendida al oír aquello. Estaba segura que el Dr. Muriundus no le había dicho aquello a Booth, sino él no le hubiera dicho que no era relevante para el caso.

-¿Y por qué, entonces, el Dr. no le avisó a Ud.?-

-No tengo idea, es lo mismo que me pregunto.-

-Bien, ¿podría decirme de qué se trataba?-

-¿La investigación?-

-Sí.-

-Mire, por lo general yo no sé qué es lo que investigan mis alumnos, a menos que ellos me lo comenten, pero la señorita Rumanski y el joven Rembrandt son dos mentes prometedoras muy allegados a la cátedra, así que en este caso sí lo sabía.-

-Pero ella no era estudiante de esta institución, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto que lo era, sino no estaría permitida a realizar investigaciones.-

-Pero en los datos obtenidos de la base de datos del Jeffersonian ella figura sólo como estudiante de la Universidad de Ingeniería Genética, no de la Universidad de Biotecnología.-

-Eso no puede ser, ella está como alumna regular en cada materia de esta universidad, y las ha aprobado a todas. De todas formas, no le alcanzaría el tiempo para estudiar ambas carreras, las dos son muy largas.-

-No es mi problema el tiempo, ni como lo organizaba, mi problema es que en la base de datos del Jeffersonian no figura como alumna de esta institución, por lo que me veo en la obligación de pedirle que me facilite los datos legales de su inscripción y cursado.-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, eso es problema de Rectorado. Tome el número de sus oficinas y vaya a hablar con ellos. Yo me encargo de mi cátedra y soy responsable de ella. Cada año para permitir la inscripción de nuestros alumnos a las materias corroboro personalmente que todo esté en orden, y su caso no fue distinto. Si me han pasado papeles falsificados no me tire la culpa, por favor.-

-No lo estoy haciendo…- dijo Brennan algo extrañada por todo lo que se había defendido en menos de un minuto. –De acuerdo, me estaba por decir en qué trabajaba.-

-¿Y su compañero?- preguntó el Dr.

-No cambie el tema… contésteme…- dijo ella y notó que Linors no había vuelto a entrar. Se preguntó por qué. Miró su reloj, hacía 10 minutos que había salido.

-Bien, ella y su compañero estaban trabajando- comenzó a decir Landhers –en una investigación referida a procesos metabólicos en relación con el desarrollo de cánceres por anomalías sobre los genes supresores de tumores.-

-¿Qué intentaban relacionar?-

-Karen tenía a su padre enfermo por un cáncer acidófilo, entonces estaba intentando encontrar la cura antes de que muriera.-

-Pero ese tipo de cánceres se puede contralar con incorporación de hormonas.-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero al parecer había un problema genético en el hombre que no permitía que se mantenga la homeostasis de su organismo regulada, y era más que ese cáncer…-

-Entonces la investigación era por un motivo personal.-

-No sé muy bien los detalles. Su amigo me lo comentó una vez.-

-¿Qué amigo?-

-Su compañero de trabajo.-

-Ya veo ¿Tendría su número para que lo contactara?-

-No estoy permitido a dar datos de mis alumnos a personas extrañas.-

-Vamos, sabe que soy científica. De todas formas estará alegre por el hecho de que sabremos qué le hicieron a su amiga.-

-De acuerdo. Tome.- le dijo y tomó una planilla con los datos de sus alumnos. Buscó el nombre de él y se lo pasó. -¡Oh! Acabo de recordar algo…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Brennan.

-Tome, Andrew me había dado esto para que lo leyera, dijo que era importante, pero yo no le di mucha importancia porque debía ir hacer unos análisis…-

-¿Está enfermo?- preguntó Brennan mientras tomaba las hojas que le pasó.

-Sí, tengo cáncer.-

-Lo siento.- dijo ella. Su voz sonó fría para el hombre. Ella se lo dijo sin siquiera apartar la vista de esos papeles.

Comenzó a leerlos:

"… si el cáncer no es más que fallas en los mecanismos que controlan la proliferación celular y el crecimiento de las mismas, provocando un crecimiento exacerbado de estructuras orgánicas, entonces debo ser capaz de hallar una cura. El cáncer se produce por la mutación de dos amplias gamas de genes: Los genes supresores de tumores (GST) y los protooncogenes…" Brennan continuó viendo y vio que hablaba de su padre, aquella letra debía ser de Karen. Se preguntaba cómo Andrew había obtenido esos papeles tan personales de ella.

-¿Andrew y Karen mantenían una relación?- preguntó Brennan.

-¿Eh? No lo sé, no conozco las relaciones de mis alumnos.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo y continuó leyendo. Al instante se oyó un fuerte golpe contra la puerta del Dr. Ambos se pusieron de pie al instante. Brennan rogó que todo estuviera bien. (Genial, no tengo armas, no tengo Booth, no tengo Linors…) pensó.

-No se acerque…- le dijo al hombre y fue lentamente a hacia la puerta.

Sintió otro fuerte golpe y la voz de Linors se escuchó fuera:

-¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡Pregúntame qué me pasa!- era la voz de Booth. Otro golpe de nuevo… Brennan no entendía nada. Abrió la puerta. El Dr. al instante vio cómo Brennan caía al suelo, su compañero encima de ella, y otra persona que no conocía, pero otro Agente del FBI, sobre ellos dos. Brennan al caer chocó una silla que cayó sobre el escritorio del Dr. y rompió unos papeles en los que trabajaba. Linors empujó a Booth de encima de él con sus piernas y lo tiró contra la computadora que se encontraba sobre una mesita. Por supuesto, Booth al chocar la tiró, ésta se rompió, y en realidad… toda la oficina del Dr. Landhers quedó un desastre.

Brennan los fulminaba con la mirada a los dos. Linors se puso de pie respirando rápidamente. Booth se estaba tocando la cabeza, pues se había golpeado, y el Dr. estaba paralizado decidiendo si era lo mejor echarlos a las patadas o escuchar una explicación. Estaba furioso.


	38. Chapter 38

Brennan se puso de pie y notó que no tenía los papeles sobre su mano. Miró detrás de ella y vio el rostro del Dr. furioso. Encontró allí cerca los papeles de Karen tirados, los tomó. Miró a Booth y Linors con ojos de mucho enojo. Booth se acomodó la corbata.

-Disculpe, Agente Seeley Booth, mucho gusto. Disculpe el desastre.- le dijo al Dr. Landhers.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que acaba de destruir Agente Seeley Booth?- preguntó más molesto por el sarcasmo.

-Era necesario hacer lo que hice Dr., disculpe.-

-Retírense.- fue lo único que dijo. Linors intentó hablar pero Brennan terminó de afirmar que se irían con sólo decir:

-Vamos ¡Ya!.- Booth y Linors mantuvieron el silencio y salieron fuera. Ella no lo podía creer. Se giró hacia los dos.

-¿Quién me explica qué fue todo ese teatro?-

-Pregúntale a Booth, me vio, me tomó por la espalda y me tiró contra la puerta.- dijo Linors. Brennan miró a Booth muy enojada. Él dijo:

-Lo escuché hablando con Cullen de nosotros y contándole lo que hacíamos y me dio mucha bronca…- contestó. Brennan no lo podía creer. De todas formas, era mentira.

-Pero si tú sabías que estoy aquí para eso, no tendría que haber reaccionado de ese modo.-

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Fue un impulso… lo siento…-

-Vuelvo sola.- dijo Brennan y salió a tomar su auto. Booth corrió detrás de ella. La tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él:

-¡Huesos!...- comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz: -sabes que tengo una explicación lógica, pero no puedo decirla delante de Linors. Hablamos en casa esta noche, por favor.- Ella no le creyó, pensó que lo hizo por celos. Seguía enojada.

-Realmente no te entiendo, Booth, pero te daré crédito. Esta noche dame una buena excusa.- le dijo y se fue.

Linors se acercó a Booth:

-Dame una mejor historia, Booth… no pudiste reaccionar así sólo porque escuchaste que hablaba con Cullen.- le dijo. Booth lo miró molesto.

-No es una historia, es la pura y llana verdad. Vamos al Jeffersonian.-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

Brennan llegó primero, su rostro hablaba solo. Ángela se acercó a ella:

-Cariño, ¿qué sucede? ¿Peleaste con Booth de nuevo? Oh, no… Erik, el problema es con él ¿verdad?-

-No, Ángela, el problema es con Booth.-

-Oh, ¿y qué paso?-

-Se portó como un payaso con una de las personas a las que interrogábamos. Comenzó a golpear a Linors y terminaron rompiendo papeles del Dr. con el que fuimos a hablar y rompiendo su computadora, para colmo Booth después se presenta como si nada. El pobre hombre quedó en su oficina arreglando las cosas, con trabajo desperdiciado e imagino que con mucha bronca por el sarcasmo de Booth al saludarlo.-

-Jajaja… me matas de la risa…- dijo Ange. Brennan la miró enojada.

-Bien, ¿sabes?, si eres igual de payasa que Booth ve y ríete con él.- le contestó y se dirigió a su oficina. Ángela estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando oyó las voces de dos hombres que conocía y que discutían. Se giró hacia ellos:

-No, ¡Booth no tienes razón! ¡No tendrías que haber hecho eso!- decía Linors.

-Mira, ya está, ya pasó, lo siento, te dije de mil formas ¡LO SIENTO! Y no entiendes, si esperas que me arrodille, espera sentado, ya no sé qué quieres…-

-No me interesa, ¿sabes? Dejemos de discutir, no llegamos a nada, pero no te creo. NO TE CREO. No me sirve la maldita excusa que me das porque NO CREERÉ.- dijo y se retiró enojado hacia la oficina de Cam. A Booth le extrañó que fuera para allá.

-¿Booth?- dijo Ángela. -¿Qué pasó?-

-¿No te lo dijo Huesos?-

-No, está enojada, no quiere hablar… Algo me contó, yo reí y se enojó.-

-Hay, Dios… encima de todo, ahora ella.-

-Sí…- dijo. –Mira detrás de ti: ahora ella.- y se retiró. Booth se giró. Rebecca entraba, ropa nueva, o que él no había visto nunca. Su cabello no era rubio, sino pelirrojo. Zapatos altos, caros, cartera combinada, un jeans al cuerpo, cintos a la modo, rostro maquillado, pulseras.

-Seeley…- dijo.

-¿Eh?- preguntó.

-Hace días que tengo un auto estacionado en frente de casa ¿Sabes por qué?- le preguntó.

-No… lo siento.-

-No es común. Tiene que ver contigo, estoy segura ¿Ya te enteraste de mi nuevo novio y mandaste a investigar?-

-Oh, por favor Rebecca, ni lo sabía… pero ahora que lo sé quiero conocerlo. Quiero saber con quién pasa tiempo Parker.-

-No jodas, Seeley. Has algo, ve a ver de quién se trata y sácalo de mi casa, no quiero seguir viéndolo.-

-De acuerdo, me encargaré mañana. Ya es tarde.-

-Si, está oscureciendo, justamente por eso no quiero tener a ese maniático allí.-

-Está bien, llamaré al FBI y pediré que investiguen ¿Para eso viniste? ¿Por qué no llamaste?-

-Estaba de paso Seeley.-

-¿De paso?-

-Sí, tengo auto.-

-Tu nuevo novio tiene mucho dinero, ¿eh?-

-No seas irónico. Qué te importa de dónde saco el dinero, no es tu asunto.-

-Ya veo…- dijo. –Adiós, tengo que trabajar.- le contestó y se fue a la oficina de Brennan.

-Huesos…- entró. –Lo siento amor, sabes que tengo una explicación. Cambié de planes, esta noche en tu casa, ¿puede ser?- ella lo miró con los mismos ojos furiosos con los que se había despedido.

-Sí ¿tienes trabajo ahora?-

-No, ¿tú?-

-Tampoco, vamos. Quiero saber cuál es tu excusa.-

-Vamos en tu auto.-

-¿Y el del FBI?-

-Lo dejo en el Jeffersonian.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ahora te explico. Vamos.- ahora sí comenzaba a creer que Booth tenía una muy buena excusa. Ambos salieron.

Dentro del auto Brennan lo puso en marcha y se dirigieron a su apartamento. Una vez dentro ella le preguntó:

-¿Quieres que compremos algo para comer?-

-Tú elige.- le dijo y se fue al sofá de Brennan, se sentó y sacó la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. Luego colocó su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pen drive. Brennan mientras llamó a un delivery para pedir comida. Luego cortó y se acercó a Booth. Le pareció raro lo que tenía en mano. Leyó el título: "Agente Especial Seeley Booth. Investigación privada"

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es lo de que quería hablar Jared. Me dijo que su superior lo tenía. Nos están investigando, pero especialmente a mí, quizás también haya una carpeta tuya.-

-¿¡Qué! Y ¿por qué?- preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero me pareció raro que justamente comenzara una investigación y Linors apareciera en nuestras vidas, así que cuando llegué vi que tenía un pen drive en su bolsillo y para tomarlo tuve que simular la pelea. Lo malo fue que abriste la puerta y pasó todo lo demás.- Brennan lo miró algo molesta, y luego sonrió:

-¿Así que todo eso fue para sacar ese pen drive? Jaja… Booth estás loco. Iré a buscar la computadora portátil, a ver si nos están investigando, o si él está involucrado.- dijo y se puso de pie, mientras iba a buscar la PC preguntó a Booth: -¿ya leíste la carpeta?-

-No… te espero para eso.-

-De acuerdo.- Brennan tomó la computadora y se acercó a Booth. La encendió:

-¿Sientes que Linors nos esté traicionando?- preguntó. Booth notó que su voz le decía que no quería que fuera así.

-No lo sé, Huesos. Ya no sé qué creer. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa ¿Pudiste hacer amistad con Linors?- preguntó.

-Hablamos, nos entendimos… pero justo ahora… cuando parece que nos está traicionando…- le contestó. A Booth lo puso celoso el comentario.

-Todo saldrá bien… saldremos de esto.- le dijo y sonrió. Ella lo miró y le sonrió también. Él la besó. Luego Brennan alejó su rostro:

-Veamos qué es esto, Booth.- Booth permaneció quieto un tiempo, ella no dejó que la besara demasiado.

-Sí, tienes razón.- le dijo algo molesto. Brennan lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada. Veamos.- le dijo. Puso el pen drive en el USB de la PC. Lo descargó a los archivos y los abrieron. Eran datos de criminales, del FBI. Había una carpeta donde decía "Booth y Brennan". Booth entró. Ambos comenzaron a leer, era un mail de Cullen:

"Agente Linors, solicito que viaje a Washington DC para un trabajo que le hemos asignado dadas sus habilidades en el FBI. Tenemos un problema con un empleado de aquí con respecto a su comportamiento en la resolución de los problemas. Su nombre es Seeley Booth y resuelve crímenes junto a la Antropóloga Forense la Dra. Temperance Brennan…

-¿Problemas de comportamiento?- preguntó Brennan. -¿Qué has hecho?-

-No tengo idea…- le dijo él. Ambos siguieron leyendo:

… El Teniente Ralf del cuerpo de la Armada ha denunciado al Agente Booth en la ejecución de su labor. Conozco a este agente y no creo que sea posible, es por ello que le pediré que investigue sus movimientos y los de la Dra., para corroborar si hay incumplimientos en su labor y me los comunique de inmediato. Cuando llegue aquí se le explicará el rol que jugará en este trabajo y la excusa que se le dará al Agente Booth.

Este hombre es de mi aprecio, es por ello que me tomo esta molestia…" La nota seguí agradeciendo por la atención y otras cosas. Booth y Brennan se miraron ambos al mismo tiempo:

-Oh no, Booth. Tu comportamiento hoy fue de lo más idiota.- le dijo Brennan.

-Lo sé… ¿Entonces Linors es de los nuestros?- dijo Booth.

-No lo sé, ahí Cullen decía que después se le explicaría el caso, quizás esto fue sólo un camuflaje para que Linors viniera aquí y luego pudiera enterarse de los hechos.- dijo Brennan.

-Huesos, es el primer día que estamos juntos y lo empujo, rompo un escritorio y la PC de un Dr.-

-Lo sé, ¿qué harás?-

-No lo sé… Portarme mejor.- dijo. –Pero eso no es importante, de todas formas aquí lo que importa es que el Teniente Ralf es quien me denunció por insubordinación.-

-¿Y qué harás?-

-Esta investigación privada que están haciendo acerca de mí no puede ser por insubordinación.-

-Por supuesto que no, Booth. Leámosla.-

-De acuerdo.- Booth abrió los papeles que Jared le había dado. Las primeras líneas hablaban de sus datos personales: nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de origen, padres, estado civil, hijos, trabajo, etc. Luego mostraban denuncias en su contra: una, la de Ralf. Hablaba de su desempeño en el FBI como Agente Especial. Logros, trabajos llevados a cabo. Había un archivo aparte dentro de las mismas hojas que tenían todo el historial de cada una de las expediciones, de los sitios y hechos que había realizado durante la guerra, todo muy bien detallado. También tenía un perfil psicológico, en el cual el psiquiatra que lo había realizado comenzaba diciendo "Después de haber observaba al agente Booth durante más de seis meses pude afirmar que…" y todas las descripciones de su personalidad, por supuesto que decía que se encontraba atraído a su compañera. Booth sonrió al leer aquello.

-¿Tanto se notaba?- le preguntó. Ella rió.

-Parece. Sigamos leyendo.-

-De acuerdo.- Ambos continuaron viendo qué más decía. Tenía un historial médico, notas académicas. Todos sus datos estaban allí. La persona que lo estuvo investigando quería saber TODO acerca de él. Booth tomó la siguiente hoja y vio un título que decía "Posibles puntos débiles del Agente Booth". Él y Brennan se miraron. Por un segundo se le cruzó por la mente que uno de sus puntos débiles era Parker, y su hijo ya había sufrido… Pensó una y otra vez que quizás todo aquello fue consecuencia de esto.

-¿Huesos?-

-Sí… Booth… Ahí dice "Parker" ¿Crees que se relacione con lo anterior? ¿Con el secuestro?-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Sí. Demasiadas coincidencias ¿Pero por qué están detrás de ti? ¿Para quién eres una amenaza?- preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, pero si se están tomando este trabajo, están queriendo sacarme del plano…- Brennan lo miró preocupada…

-¿Quiénes nos traicionan? Todos estos datos que tienen de ti son muy específicos…-

-Huesos, conozco el modo en el que opera el FBI. Si realmente están detrás de mí, entonces mi auto está con micrófonos, mi departamento. Quizás incluso el tuyo.-

-No puede ser.-

-Estas vacaciones que nos tomamos fueron la oportunidad perfecta para que lo hicieran, Huesos…- dijo él. Ella respiró profundo.

-Pero aún no sabemos nada.-

-Debemos actuar como si nunca nos enteramos de algo, ¿de acuerdo?- el teléfono de Booth recibió un mensaje. Booth miró, era de Linors, decía: "Booth, me pidieron que te avise que hay reunión mañana a primera hora en el FBI, en la sala del jefe. Avisa a los demás agentes. Saludos" Brennan lo miró preocupada:

-¿Cuáles serán las noticias, Booth?-

-No lo sé.- estaba diciendo cuando volvió a llegar otro mensaje. Miró, era de Sully. Le extrañó mucho que le escribiera.

-¿Sully?- preguntó Brennan.

-Sí…- dijo él. Lo leyó: Booth, me dijeron que mañana a primera hora tenemos reunión en la oficina del jefe. Me hicieron volver de mi viaje, quieren a todos los agentes… No sé para qué. Avisa a los que puedas, tenemos que estar todos…" Ahora Booth y Brennan estaban más preocupados.

-Booth, esto no está nada bien.-

-Lo sé.- Ambos mantuvieron un momento la vista sobre el mensaje. Luego intercambiaron rápidas miradas y volvieron a tomar los archivos que tenían en mano. Seguirían leyendo.

**Bueno y como dice la canción: que dejen un review a los que les gusto el capítulo e oe oe oa, ¿Quién quiere que siga publicando la historia? E oe oe oa (8) :P**


	39. ¿que le paso?

**¿Qué le paso?**

-Bien, vamos a ver qué otras cosas están investiga…- estaba diciendo Brennan cuando oyeron un ruido sobre la puerta de Brennan. Ambos se miraron. Booth dejó los papeles y se puso de pie lentamente, Brennan, detrás de él se levantó, él le hizo seña de que permaneciera detrás. Se acercó despacio hacia la puerta. Ambos vieron que el picaporte giró, alguien intentó abrir la puerta, pero Booth la había trabado. Se sintió un golpe fuera, como si alguien cayó al suelo. Booth intentó imaginar qué sucedía, pero lo único que parecía razonable era que acababan de golpear a alguien allí fuera. Sintió que una voz masculina se quejó. Brennan tomó el brazo de Booth y le indicó que iría a guardar los papeles, él asintió, ella fue con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruidos. Él se acercó a la puerta. Se mantuvo quieto durante un tiempo intentando que la persona que estaba fuera abriera la puerta o intentara entrar, pero no sucedía nada. Pensó en su hermano, quizás le habían hecho algo… ese pensamiento lo puso muy incómodo, quería abrir la puerta. Intentó ver a través del orificio de entrada de la llave, no veía nada. Booth se encontraba recostado contra la pared para que quien estuviera fuera no distinguiera su sombra en movimiento y entrara. Nada. Brennan se acercó con cuidado e hizo lo mismo que él para que no vieran su sombra. Él le pidió con un gesto que se fuera, ella se negó. Booth tomó su arma y le indicó a Brennan a buscara una. Ella se giró hacia un mueble donde tenía una guardada. La tomó. Booth notó que entraba agua por la puerta, se agachó a ver. No era agua, era sangre.

Brennan tomó el arma y se acercó nuevamente, se agachó a ver y asintió con un gesto afirmando lo que él creía. Booth tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Ambos apuntaron las armas sobre lo que tenían delante. Booth mantuvo su vista hacia esa persona que estaba allí, por supuesto que la reconocía y no podía entender muy bien qué era lo que le habían hecho, por qué estaba allí, llena de sangre y casi inconsciente, de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía algo que decir, por lo que no podrían dejar que permaneciera mucho tiempo allí. Brennan sintió una aleada de sentimientos que le produjeron miedo, confusión y pena. Se agachó y dejó el arma en el suelo, tomó el brazo de aquel hombre y frenó la hemorragia sobre su mano.

-Linors, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Brennan a aquel hombre que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Él intentó asentir, pero casi no tenía fuerzas. Miró a Booth e intentó hablar:

-Booth…- no podía decir nada.

-¿Qué sucede? Dímelo por favor… ¡Linors!-

Linors intentó hablar, quería contarle lo que sabía, quería que lo supiera, pero estaba perdiendo la conciencia… Intentó decirlo:

-Booth…- su rostro hizo una expresión de dolor intenso… Tosió y escupió sangre. Brennan se puso más intranquila, era malo que escupiera sangre, significaba que tenía una hemorragia interna.

-Booth, hay que llevarlo a un hospital. Llama una ambulancia.- dijo.

-No.- dijo Linors.

-Lo siento, Erik, pero no dejaré que mueras aquí.-

-Llévalo al Jeffersonian…- dijo Booth -atiéndelo allí.-

-¿Qué te pasa Booth? ¿Estás loco? No soy Dra., no voy a atender a una persona que se encuentra en este estado, ¡no! Llama a una ambulancia.-

-Si… se en… enteran…- intentó decir Linors, pero le costaba hablar.

-Huesos, esto le hicieron por mi culpa, no deben saber que vino aquí o sabrán que estoy enterado de algo de lo que no debo estarlo.-

-Prefiero que piensen que estás enterado de algo que de todas formas te enterarás si vive, a que crean que estás enterado de algo de lo que no te enterarás si lo dejamos aquí ¡No me hagas hablar más! ¡Llama una ambulancia, Booth!- dijo ella y con tono muy molesto. Booth tomó su celular y llamó una ambulancia, dijo que se trataba de una emergencia, que vinieran pronto. Linors negó con un gesto, dándose por vencido.

-Lo siento.- le dijo Brennan. –Lo siento, sé que no querías, pero valoro más tu vida Linors…- Él intentó sonreír. Booth miraba y nuevamente sintió celos. Nuevamente no supo por qué.

-Booth… Ten cui… dado.- dijo y cerró sus ojos. El rostro de Linors estaba pálido, había perdido mucha sangre. Brennan miraba cada uno de sus signos vitales y pensaba que no viviría. Se notaba que lo habían golpeado demasiado, parecía que tenía muchas hemorragias internas. Ella miró todo el recorrido de sangre que dejó al llegar aquí. La sangre no venía del ascensor, sino de las escaleras.

-¿Booth? Subió las escaleras.- dijo ella y señaló con la mano con la que no detenía la hemorragia. Él miró y notó que era cierto.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó para sí mismo y se agachó a observarlo.

-¿Crees que nos traicionaba?- preguntó ella sin apartar su vista de Linors, sentía pena.

-No lo sé, Huesos… Espero que no.-

Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando llegó la ambulancia. Llegaron, escucharon todo lo que Brennan les dijo por tardarse tanto y lo subieron a Linors en la ambulancia. Aún estaba con vida, pero su pulso era débil, su sangre no fluía bien y no sabían si podrían mantenerlo vivo mucho tiempo más. Booth le dijo a Brennan que fuera ella con Linors, que él guardaría "algunas cosas", que ambos sabían qué era y luego iría. Ella asintió.

Subieron los paramédicos, el paciente y Brennan a la ambulancia y salieron de allí.

Pasó una hora cuando Booth llegó con Ángela. Brennan miró a su amiga.

-¡Ángela! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Booth me pidió que guardara algo en casa y me contó lo sucedido ¿Está bien?-

-No me han dicho nada desde que estoy aquí. Ya tardaron mucho. No sé por qué no nos dicen algo. Booth, ¿dejaste las cosas en casa de Ange?-

-Sí. Pensé en Cam, pero sería más lógico que hiciera eso, así que las dejé en casa de Ángela, igual, hoy mismo las saco de allí, no quiero involucrarla.-

-No, no quiero que dejes esas cosas allí. No quiero que Ángela tenga algo que ver.- dijo Brennan molesta.

-Cariño, tengo algo que ver, también me investigan y no me molesta ayudar. No lo retes, no había otra opción.- dijo Ángela. Booth permaneció con la vista en el suelo. Le había molestado el tono de Brennan y una y otra vez culpaba a Linors, sin saber por qué.

El Dr. salió.

-¿Y?- preguntó Brennan. -¿Está bien?-

-¿Y?- preguntó Brennan. -¿Está bien?-

-Estable. Necesitamos al menos 3 donantes en este instante. ¿Alguien tiene sangre A+?-

-Yo.- dijo Ángela.

-Yo también.- dijo Brennan.

-Y yo.- dijo Booth.

-¿Los tres quieren donar?- preguntó el Dr.

-Sí.- dijo Brennan. Ambos asintieron.

-Bien, acompáñenme.- dijo el Dr. y se dirigió hacia unas enfermeras y les avisó que donarían a un paciente. La enfermera los llevó a hacer estudios que verificaran que su sangre no contenía ninguna enfermedad, que no eran portadores del virus del VIH ni de ninguna otra. Tras una hora más perdida para la vida de Linors los tres estuvieron listos para donar sangre.

La enfermera les sacó 1500 mL a cada uno. Era mucha sangre la que acaban de donar. Ángela rápidamente se sintió mareada, por lo que le recomendaron que permaneciera sentada allí. Brennan y Booth sólo estaban más pálidos, pero no se habían mareado. Los tres permanecieron sentados por aproximadamente una hora más. Luego el Dr. vino y les dijo:

-Se nota que lo quieren mucho. Discúlpenme por no haberles dicho que era tanta sangre la que necesitábamos, pero no pensamos que no se encontraba tan mal.-

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Brennan.

-Pensé que uds. me lo dirían.- dijo el Dr.

-No lo sabemos, ¿qué pudo deducir por los golpes?- preguntó Booth.

-¿En serio no saben qué pasó?-

-No.- dijo Brennan de forma cortante para que no diera más vueltas. El Dr. entendió.

-Su amigo tuvo una caída de unos 5 metros. Se fracturó dos costillas, la clavícula y se dislocó el hombro, tuvo un esguince en el cuádriceps femoral y los gemelos izquierdos están desgarrados, como si hubiera subido una escalera.- dijo él.

-¿Y por qué escupió sangre? ¿Tiene que tener una hemorragia interna?-

-Ah sí, no sabía que escupió sangre.- dijo el Dr. –Iremos a cirugía entonces.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ángela. –No puede venir y decirnos que lo tiraron de 5 metros aproximadamente y que lo van a llevar a cirugía en este momento.-

-Quiero verlo.- dijo Brennan. Booth entendió que algo estaban pensando Ángela y Brennan al mismo instante. Algo no estaba bien con lo que decía este Dr.

-Quiero su nombre completo después.- dijo Booth. –Y su matrícula y sus datos personales.-

-¿¡Qué! ¿Para qué?- preguntó el Dr. –No se los daré.-

-Agente del FBI.- dijo Booth y sacó su placa. –A la persona que está atendiendo es otro Agente, y por las dudas de que hubiera "mala praxis" quiero sus datos.-

-Me está faltando el respeto.- afirmó el hombre. Brennan salió de allí y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Linors el Dr. intentó detenerla, pero Ángela sostuvo su brazo.

-No hay nada que esconder. Ella es la Dra. Brennan, no se va a sorprender con nada que vea.- le dijo.

-No puede ir allá.- contestó el Dr. Booth corrió detrás de Brennan. Ángela salió detrás y el Dr. que intentaba detenerlos.


	40. ¿su prometida?

**¿su prometida?**

Los tres entraron. Linors estaba con respirador. Nada fuera de lo común. Brennan sacó las sábanas que lo tapaban, a Booth le molestó. Él estaba dormido, debajo de aquella sábana estaba en calzoncillos.

-Wow… mira esos bóxers.- dijo Ángela. Brennan la fulminó con la mirada. Ángela entendió que no era el momento ni la situación.

EL cuerpo de Linors no mostraba indicios de sufrir algún tipo de hemorragia profusa, si la hemorragia estaba allí no sabrían donde. Ella notó que su cuello estaba vendado. Con cuidado sacó la venda.

-¡No!-dijo el Dr. y quitó la mano de la Dra. –Tiene el cuello cortado allí.-

-¿Con qué?-

-No sabría decirle, pero no un cuchillo, quizás un fuerte raspón de la caída.-

-No tiene una hemorragia, fue el reflujo del corte el que hizo que escupiera sangre.- dijo Brennan. -¿Y ud. quería llevarlo a cirugía?- preguntó Ángela.

-Bueno… Primero iba a revisarlo.-

-¿A qué altura se fracturó las costillas?- siguió Brennan.

-Las dos últimas. A la derecha.-

-¿Cómo está su hígado?

-Dañado, no hubo ruptura del parénquima hepático, pero si recibió un fuerte golpe. Como no lo hemos abierto al paciente, imagino que si no se necrosa en los próximos días es porque la irrigación continúa bien.-

-No lo sé…- dijo Brennan mirando a Booth. –Yo no quiero que se quede aquí.-

-¿Podríamos atenderlo en casa?- preguntó Ángela.

-No, tengo que ver cómo avanza.-

-Por favor, él lo querría así.- dijo Ángela. –Soy su novia.-

-Lo siento, señorita.-

-Contrataremos una enfermera para que vaya.-

-Al menos debe permanecer hasta mañana.- replicó el Dr.

-De acuerdo. Chicos.- dijo mirando a Brennan y a Booth. –Vayan si quieren a casa, yo me quedaré a cuidarlo. Y avisen a Hodgins del tema, uds. me entienden.-

-Sí.- dijo Booth. –Pero nos quedaremos, de paso ud. me da sus datos.- el Dr. y Booth salieron fuera.

-Brennan ¿qué le pasó a este hombre?- dijo señalando a Linors.

-No tengo idea.- contestó ella y volvió a taparlo.

-No querida, no hace falta. Tiene muy buen cuerpo… Jajaja.-

-Ángela…-

-Pero ya está fuera de peligro, ya puedo decir que tiene buen cuerpo, porque lo tiene, mira esos músculos… no quiero imaginar lo que es tenerlo encima jajaja.-

-Fuera de peligro…- dijo Brennan cambiando el tema, la fulminó con la mirada, su amiga dejó de reír y Brennan repitió aquello último como en un susurro antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente Booth y Brennan habían dormido sobre una silla. En realidad Booth no había conciliado el sueño, una y otra vez pensaba en esa maldita reunión tan misteriosa que lo esperaba a primera hora, y justamente eso, a cada momento miraba su reloj para que fuera "primera hora" y tuviera que retirarse.

Ángela había pasado la noche en la habitación de Linors, "cuidándolo" ya que era su novia. Brennan antes de cerrar sus ojos habían informado acerca de todo a Hodgins y después de discutirlo ella y Booth decidieron que luego irían a casa de Ange a buscar los papeles.

A las 7 a.m. Booth se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y se retiró para dirigirse al FBI.

Pasaron varias horas cuando la habitación se abrió y Hodgins ingresó. El Dr. lo acompañaba y una hermosa joven también estaba ingresando. El primero en hablar fue el Dr. luego de que Ángela y Brennan se despertaron:

-Buen día.- comenzó diciendo y su tono, acompañado por su rostro, no revelaban buenas noticias. Ángela vio a Hodgins y le sonrió, él no hizo lo mismo, sólo la saludó. Ella entendió que su "fantástica" idea, no le gustó. Brennan le devolvió el saludo y enfocó su mirada sobre aquella mujer. El Dr. continuó: -Aquí está la "prometida" del paciente… -dijo poniendo énfasis a aquella palabra y mirando fijamente a Ángela, mirada que le dijo a ella que no le había dicho nada aún a esta chica. Ángela agradeció al cielo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y saludó a Hodgins con un beso sobre sus labios. Aquel acto le dijo a Dr. que ella le estaba diciendo que ni su novio, ni la prometida del paciente sabían de aquel amorío y que sería mejor que no dijera nada. El hombre entendió, y siguió hablando: -Esta señorita fue avisada esta mañana por el jefe del paciente y vino lo más rápido posible de New York. Señorita Montenegro, ¿no? Quisiera que me acompañara un momento mientras dejamos a su prometida con el paciente.-

-Perfecto…- dijo Ángela y se retiraron ambos. Brennan y Hodgins permanecieron dentro observándola. La joven que tenían frente era una morocha de excelente figura, esbelta, alta. Su cabello era del mismo oscuro intenso que el de Linors, y sus ojos eran unos vivos verdes que se enaltecían con sus largas pestañas. Si bien la vestimenta que llevaba puesta era formal, un traje rosa viejo al cuerpo y muy elegante, se dejaba ver sobre sus telas que era una mujer alta y proporcionada. Hodgins la miraba y sonreía.

La joven observaba a su prometido con mucha angustia y casi no se percataba de la presencia de ellos dos que no dejaban que ningún movimiento les pasara por alto. Querían saber que ellos estaban de su lado o contra ellos.

Permanecieron en aquella situación durante un tiempo, al parecer el necesario para que la joven se compusiera y volviera a la realidad. Cuando lo hizo sus ojos inevitablemente habían llorado, y aún quedaban rastro de triste lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, fue entonces cuando sintió aquellas miradas sobre ella, tan molestas. Se giró hacia ellos. Vio una mujer que con su simple mirada afirmaba seguridad, hermosa y muy seria. Le pareció raro que la mirara de aquella forma tan implacable y evidente… pensó que quizás estaba allí porque mantenía un romance con su prometido. Brennan notó que los ojos de aquella extraña hacia ella no le devolvían buenos pensamientos, sino rivalidad. No entendió por qué. Al poco tiempo, y aún sin decir nada la joven dirigió sus ojos sobre Hodgins, quien le pareció un hombre serio, bastante misterioso, pero reservado. Ambos la estuvieron observando todo esos momentos, y le pareció raro. Pensó que quizás tenían algo que ver con lo que le había pasado a Erik. Volvió a mirar a Brennan, entonces ella le dijo:

-Hola, soy Brennan, la Dra. Temperance Brennan ¿Y tu eres…?-

-Su prometida.- dijo secamente, a lo que Hodgins agregó con sarcasmo:

-Vamos, debes ser más que eso. Debes tener nombre. Dr. Jack Hodgins- Ella lo miró mal por aquel sarcasmo al que no respondió con agrado.

-Mi nombre es Vanessa Felt. Soy investigadora privada.- Brennan volvió a escuchar una y otra vez aquello "investigadora privada"… y una y otra vez recordó aquellos papeles que Booth tenían en su poder "Agente Especial Seeley Booth. Investigador privado".

-¿Estás trabajando ahora?- preguntó. Vanessa la miró algo molesta por su intromisión.

-Siempre tengo trabajo. ¿Y uds. por qué están aquí, con Erik?-

-Porque él está trabajando con nosotros.- dijo Hodgins. –Bah, en realidad es su trabajo estar con el Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan.-

-Ah, ya veo… Así que tu eres unas de las razones por las que tuvo que venir a Washington.-

-Sí.- dijo Brennan.

-Si no les importa, me gustaría estar a solas con él un momento.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Hodgins y tomó a Brennan por el hombro, invitándola a salir de allí porque ya se había dado cuenta de que no tenía intensión alguna. Brennan lo miró un momento, pero luego dejó que salieran. Al salir ella le dijo:

-Creo que Linors nos traiciona, Hodgins…-

-Mira, si Zack nos traicionó, no me importa que este agentucho también lo haga.-

-Sí…- le dijo y lo miró a los ojos, él notó mucha amargura en ellos. –estoy cansada que siempre lo hagan. Todas las personas a mi alrededor tarde o temprano me traicionan.- se giró dando la espalda a Hodgins y salió fuera del hospital. Él intentó detenerla, pero ella le pidió que la dejara sola. Salió de allí. Él se volvió a buscar a Ángela, y luego de que los dos estuvieron juntos se sentaron a esperar que "Vanessa" saliera de allí.


	41. Brennan investigando sobre Linors

Brennan bajó del taxi que había tomado. Se detuvo frente a las puertas del FBI, pensó algún tiempo si debía hacerlo, o no. Lo dudó… Luego en su mente recorrieron palabras que le explicaron que su inteligencia le permitiría salir adelante, que el plan no podría salir mal, que quizás, lo único malo y doloroso sería enterarse de que sí, realmente Linors era un traidor, pero no esperaría más, no esperaría a ver si lo era o no lo era, no estaría en la incertidumbre. Ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto, después de todo era Booth quien estaba en juego, era Booth a quien investigaban… y no dejaría que le hicieran algo malo. Booth… Brennan recordó que no la había llamado, que no le había dicho nada, que debería estar en esa maldita reunión. Se preocupó, no la había llamado. Pensó que aún estaría allí dentro. Tomó valor. Ingresó al edificio del FBI.

Una vez dentro la saludaron, la recibieron como "visitante", aunque en realidad era casi como una empleada de allí. Brennan agradeció el buen trato, de siempre.

Luego caminó un poco, notó que no había mucho movimiento. Todo estaba tranquilo, pensó que quizás todos estarían en esa reunión, la intrigó un poco saber de qué se trataba. Apartó esos pensamientos y se concentró en su misión, en lo que tendría que hacer.

Se dirigió caminando hacia la oficina de Booth. Tomó asiento en su sillón y permaneció allí un tiempo largo, sin hacer nada, sólo mirando, observando. No se dio cuenta de que fueron más de 60 minutos los que estuvo allí quieta, sin hacer nada… sólo observando. Un poco más de una hora fue el tiempo necesario para registrar el movimiento de las personas dentro de la institución. Ahora ya sabía con cuánta tranquilidad estaban ese día: ninguna. Todo el tiempo el personal de limpieza se dirigía hacia una habitación, una donde nunca había entrado, estaba segura que allí se estaba celebrando la reunión.

-El personal de limpieza…- dijo Brennan casi como un susurro. Luego de haber permanecido estática por más de una hora al fin se movió, giró la silla de Booth hacia la derecha y la corrió un poco contra la pared. Permaneció un tiempo más sentada observando la oficina. No necesitó mucho tiempo para grabar cada detalle. Luego se giró hacia delante, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba hacía un momento. Continuó observando. Tomó su celular. Se puso de pie. Se dirigió al lado opuesto del lugar donde se encontraba. Caminó unos pasos y se situó debajo de una cámara de vigilancia, que vigilaba a Booth, o que no le sucediera nada. Tomó una foto. La cargó en su pen drive que lo tenía en su cartera. Encendió la computadora de Booth. Descargó el archivo, colocó su saco sobre la impresora, simuló sentarse sobre el escritorio. Encendió la radio a volumen fuerte y oprimió, disimulando, el botón "imprimir". La impresora dejo el papel con la foto tomada debajo del saco de Brennan. El ruido de la radio apagó el de la impresión, era eso lo que quería. Luego suspiró y tomó su saco, y con él, la imagen. La puso dentro de su bolsillo y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar al baño se acercó al espejo, tomó maquillaje y simuló estar interesada en resaltar el delineado de sus ojos, mientras observaba las instalaciones eléctricas a través del espejo. Era obvio, necesitaba cortar la luz por un momento para poder colocar la foto que acababa de tomar sobre la cámara de vigilancia para que los guardias la vieran en todo momento a la oficina como si no tenía movimiento alguno y le dieran más tiempo a ella para actuar. Se preguntaba cómo lo haría.

Encontró un foco que tenía los cables "peleados" al girar un poco su vista. Observó una cámara, que también controlaba los movimientos que allí se llevaban a cabo. Le molestó tener que ingeniárselas para que no la vieran rompiendo esos malditos cables, ¿cómo lo haría? Al momento se le ocurrió cómo.

Brennan encendió la canilla para que el agua saliera, se enjuagó las manos. Simuló que intentó cerrarlas, pero el agua seguía saliendo. Muy molesta, o eso parecía, una buena actuación en verdad, se fue a buscar a los de limpieza.

-Disculpe, la canilla del baño no cierra ¿Podría ver qué sucede?-

-Claro.- le dijo una joven muy simpática al parecer, pero eso no quitó la seriedad dibujada en el rostro de Brennan. Ambas se dirigieron al baño, la jovencita se acercó al lugar junto con sus instrumentos de limpieza.

La canilla estaba cerca de la cámara de seguridad, claro que ésta se encontraba más alta, pero los instrumentos de limpieza se posicionaban justo delante de la cámara y obstruían su visibilidad. Brennan entró y se acercó a la joven, movió un poco sus objetos de limpieza que se encontraban todos juntos que eran unas escobas muy altas para llegar a las telarañas del techo y que, justamente, llegaban hasta la cámara. Las posicionó correctamente, por supuesto que con disimulo. Luego se acercó a esa maldita luz.

Tomó su lima para las uñas y los guantes que siempre llevaba consigo para que al menos no la pateara con tanta fuerza la corriente cuando cortara los cables.

La jovencita estuvo un tiempo mirando la canilla para ver qué era lo que estaba mal, no encontraba nada, pero ese tiempo fue el que Brennan necesitaba para correr las cosas y tomar su lima, acercarse al foco y colocar fuerza sobre un ángulo perpendicular a la disposición del cable dada por la lima de uñas, presionar hacia abajo y lograr cortar los cables. La corriente eléctrica la pateó con fuerza, Brennan cayó al suelo con una sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo y que le era rara… La joven se giró hacia ella, las luces estaban aún encendidas, y Brennan sabía que eso sucedería así que "actuó" como si se asustara, corrió a lavarse las manos por la sensación de calor que le había provocado la quemadura y al intentar lavar sus manos "sin querer", aunque no lo parecía, tomó agua y la tiró sobre los cables pelados. No le interesaba que pareciera intencional, parecía intencional para la joven de limpieza, intencional y estúpido, pero las cámaras no estaban grabando cómo Brennan tiraba agua, así que lo podría desmentir de todas formas. Por ello, ella tomó agua con sus manos y la tiró hacia atrás, el agua cayó sobre los cables lo que sí dio un fuerte corto circuito y se apagaron las luces.

-¿Qué hizo?- preguntó asustada la joven, Brennan respondió:

-Oh, lo siento, iré avisar que el problema está aquí en el baño para que lo solucionen.-

-No, yo iré, ya hizo demasiado.- dijo.

-No hice nada, me asusté, es todo. Iré yo, por favor.- dijo Brennan y salió. Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Booth, tomó la foto que había sacado de su oficina y la puso sobre la cámara de video para que fuera aquello lo que vería al retornar la luz. Luego corrió hacia el pasillo. Al momento la luz volvió, Brennan sabía que eso sucedería, el FBI tenía luces adicionales por si pasaba aquello. Las cámaras de video se encendieron. No le importaba, ahora podía caminar en la oficina de Booth sin que supieran lo que hacía, así que eso hizo. Calculó más ángulos y cuando estuvo segura de lo que necesitaba tomó una foto con su celular del pasillo para que pareciera tranquilo a la vista de una de las cámaras que no le permitían el acceso a la oficina del jefe de Booth y otra que no le permitía el acceso a la oficina de Linors, ambas cercanas a la oficina de Booth. Las cargó en el pen drive y repitió la acción y las imprimió. La radio había permanecido encendida, por lo que la segunda impresión no se escuchó tampoco.

Brennan corrió hacia el baño. La joven estaba esperando allí.

-¿Y bien?- dijo.

-No encontré a nadie, ¿podrías ir tu?- preguntó Brennan. La joven miró hacia arriba con enojo y dijo que lo haría. Salió de allí. No movió sus instrumentos de limpieza, así que hasta el momento el plan salía a la perfección.

Brennan tomó sus guantes y con mucho cuidado los acercó a la corriente eléctrica. Para que los cables pelados reaccionaran con esos guantes, antes Brennan los empapó con agua en la punta de los dedos, cuidando que la zona con la que ella los tomaba no estuviera mojada. El foco los quemó tan rápido que ella volvió a sentir una descarga, menor que la anterior, sobre su cuerpo. El plástico de los guantes que había quemado y que, por supuesto, no los llevaba puesto, era perfecto para mezclarlo con uno de sus perfumes que tenía dentro de su cartera y que contenía una solución constituida con aromatizantes de la familia de unos químicos lo suficientemente fuertes como para provocar una fuerte descarga al contacto con esos guantes quemados, es decir, que habían sufrido una carbonización. Los puso juntos y los tiró sobre los cables. Éstos estallaron. Nueva explosión, un apagón de luz.

Esta vez Brennan corrió hacia el pasillo donde quería colocar las fotos ya que sabía que este segundo apagón llamaría la atención de los agentes de aquí. Posicionó rápido pero correctamente ambas fotos y las pegó a la cámara con cinta adhesiva. Luego entró a la oficina de Linors. Colocó la cámara en dirección a la pared de la oficina por si la luz volvía, aunque no lo creía. Tomó su celular y lo abrió, tendría que agradecer la luz que éste le administraba… comenzó a buscar dentro de la oficina de Linors en los papeles que él tenía algo que hablara de él o de Booth.

Los papeles eran de casos sobre los que se le informaba para que estuviera al tanto de determinados homicidios. Habían unos archivos que rezaban: Temperance Brennan. Los tomó. Otros que decían: Seeley Booth. También los tomó. Se colocó debajo del escritorio de Linors y comenzó a leer de qué se trataba.

Brennan sabía que si no era paranoia lo que sentía alguien entraría a controlar que esta oficina y la Cullen se encontraran en orden, fue por ello que se colocó debajo del escritorio.

Con su celular alumbró las letras. Descripciones de ella, su vida, su infancia, sus padres, sus estudios, sus trabajos. Hojas y hojas que hablaban de ella. Nada incriminatorio, era lógico que él los tuviera si estaba por trabajar con ellos. Booth lo había hecho cuando comenzó a ser su compañero, la había investigado. Dejó los papeles. Tomó los de Booth. Lo mismo. Algo la tranquilizó, pero de todas formas se puso de pie y siguió buscando. No encontró nada.

Una nota debajo de su notebook llamó su atención. La tomó: 4456-7894-1546. Pensó que tenían que ser números de algún banco o de algo que tuviera guardado. Los anotó en su teléfono y los dejó donde estaban.

La computadora de Linors era una notebook y la batería tenía que estar cargada. Pensó que sería una estupidez encenderla y pretender encontrar archivos que no estuvieran codificados, que sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero sin embargo, debía hacerlo, ésta sería la única oportunidad de poder registrar esta oficina.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo sintió pasos que se acercaban. Fue como si su corazón se detuviera, su respiración dejara de existir y al mismo tiempo, aquellas milésimas de segundo que dichas acciones la abandonaban, se multiplicaban por mil. Su corazón latió bombeando sangre al cerebro con mucha velocidad para permitir que ella llevara a cabo un razonamiento rápido que le dijera que hacer en el mismo segundo en el que aquel sonido acaba de escuchar.

Casi sin pensarlo Brennan se tiró debajo del escritorio de Linors y sintió que abrían la puerta. Le molestó mucho que lo hicieran, ella en realidad esperaba que este Agente no tuviera nada importante como para que controlaran su oficina frente a un apagón. Deseó que todas las oficinas fueran registradas, algo que debería corroborar o tendría que dudar de Linors. Al tiempo la puerta se cerró.

Brennan salió de allí abajo respirando muy fuerte. Pensó que no tardarían demasiado en volver la luz, y mucho menos con lo importante de aquel día. Por ese motivo ella se acercó a unas carpetas que Linors tenía y comenzó a mirarlas rápidamente. Nada de interés. Buscó el nombre de Vanessa Felt en algunas de esas cosas. Nada. Por algún motivo la idea de que no fuera un traidor la tranquilizaba. Fue en ese momento en el que comprendió que no estaba siendo racional. Ella no debía mezclar sus deseos con los hechos.

Los hechos le mostraban que Linors era un maldito traidor, pero sus deseos decían una y otra vez que era preferible creer que no, porque ya estaba harta de querer a quienes la traicionaban.

Ella se colocó debajo del escritorio y pensó. Pensó por qué motivo se resistía a aceptar que era un traidor… Y se dio cuenta de que aquella charla había dado justamente donde ella quería que dieran las charlas con las personas: "sinceridad". Él le había dicho que sería sincero, y ella le había creído, ahora… después de que ella cometiera el error de confiar en él, los hechos le decían que no había sido sincero, que había sido un mentiroso, que se había acercado a ella para dañar a Booth… y ella lo había permitido. Le molestó mucho entender aquello. Fue en ese momento en el que decidió dar con el siguiente paso. Se puso de pie.


	42. Cerca de descubrir algo  dos miradas

**Hola pido disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar estuve liada con tareas pero de recompensa les dejo dos capis seguidos =)**

**Cerca de descubrir algo**

Encendió la computadora pese a la probabilidad de que la descubrieran. Pasó un tiempo y la notebook dio un mensaje de bienvenida y le permitió el ingreso. La estupidez más grande: Linors tenía su MSN con contraseña grabada.

-Sólo un estúpido haría esto, a menos que quisiera que leyera sus correos, pero no puede ser que crea que estaría aquí en algún momento…- dijo Brennan para sí misma. Ingresó a sus correos. Varios mails de Vanessa. –Mmmm es raro… no puede ser que se arriesguen a mantener contacto a través de correos…- Brennan los leyó. El primero decía:

"No, no tengo datos nuevos en la investigación. Sería bueno que renunciaras a ese maldito trabajo y volvieras aquí, te necesitamos, sabes que eres importante y aún así aceptas un trabajo como ese. Vuelve pronto o pediré que cambien a mi compañero, no me sirves a la distancia." (¿Por qué su prometida ni siquiera le dice "hola, amor"?) pensaba Brennan mientras leía. Se dirigió hacia la opción "mensajes enviados" del correo. Buscó la misma fecha. Dos mensajes. Ingresó al que tenía un horario más temprano. Decía:

"¿Cómo va el caso? ¿Lo están llevando solos? Discúlpame que no esté, pero debo hacerle un favor a un amigo, sabes como es esto. Un día te ayudan y te ves obligado a ayudar en lo que sea. Quiero estar allá, lo siento Nessa…" (¿Nessa?) "… pero no puedo hacer nada. De todas formas es fácil lo que me piden ¿Algún nuevo dato?" El mensaje terminaba. (Tampoco le dijo hola, mi amor, ni nada por el estilo. Mmmm parece que era mentira. De todas formas Linors no tiene anillo de compromiso…) Luego oprimió sobre el otro mensaje de ese día:

"Hey, hey, heeeey… Tranquila Nessa. No voy a renunciar. El trabajo es interesante. No podré volver por el momento ¿Me ayudas en algo? Busca el nombre del Teniente Michael Ralf de la Armada. Por favor, al parecer mi investigación está metido en una muy turbia, pero quiero sacarme las dudas." Brennan se preocupó. Ese teniente era quien había sido el responsable de la investigación, y al parecer Linors y Felt no estaban contra ellos, sino con ellos. Brennan buscó el siguiente correo en la bandeja de entrada del mail de Linors, no en los correos enviados. Era el último correo de Felt. Brennan lo abrió rápido:

"Michael Ralf. Bien Erik, este el mi último favor, pedí que cambiaran a mi compañero. Hasta que vuelvas te olvidas de mis servicios…" (Oh, que carácter…) pensó Brennan y siguió leyendo: "… La historia del hombre te los mando a la base de datos del FBI, no a un simple correo, y menos contigo que siempre dejes la contraseña en la memoria, no cambias eh…" (Mmmm… esta mujer piensa, y lo conoce bien, pero no parece su prometida...) "No me has dicho nada acerca de tu investigación así que tuve que pasarte toda la base de datos. Si me hubiera dicho el nombre de algunas de sus presas, quizás sería menor el volumen de información que te mandaría. En fin. Investiga a varias personas este Teniente, por lo general para sacarlos del mapa bajo fundamentos estúpidos. Cuando pone en la mira a alguien es para que estén en su equipo, o no estén en el mundo. La verdad me intrigaste, pero tienes que aprender pendejo. No responderé ni tus mails ni tus llamados, lo siento ¡Crece! No puedes ir y venir como lo haces. Espero que ayudes a tu investigación…" (Su "investigación" es Booth…) "… y que salga vivo y sin estar corrompido. Saludos" Allí el mail terminaba. Brennan buscó la respuesta que Linors le devolvió:

"Era en serio que me reemplazarías. Esta vez te enojaste Nessa. Menos mal que tengo una mujer tan inteligente como tú que forma parte de mi investigación y que me devolverá a la tierra cuando pierda los estribos Jajaja, para que te pongas celosa. Sabes que me molesta lo que hiciste, pero te lo agradezco. Te agradezco los datos, pero me molesta que me hayas reemplazado, por teléfono, sigo siendo bueno en mi trabajo." Brennan sintió pasos. Rápidamente cerró la computadora sin apagarla, la luz volvió, ella se tiró debajo del escritorio en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió. Unos hombres entraron y no notaron su presencia.

-¿Por qué no vino Linors a la reunión?- preguntó uno. El otro contestó:

-Supo algunas cosas que lo dejaron fuera de circulación.-

-No entiendo.-

-¿Qué no entiendes? El FBI registró unos datos que le llegaron a su cuenta privada que hablaba de muchas cosas que no le interesaban pero de las que está enterado por curioso.-

-Aaah, ya veo. La curiosidad mató al gato.- contestó el otro.

-"La curiosidad mató al gato"…- dijo el hombre remedando al otro. –Qué estúpido suena… ¿no te das cuenta?-

-Heeey, heey, heeey, ve frenando un poquito, no me trates mal, Mayer.- (¿Mayer?) pensó Brennan.

-Eres un idiota. Ven vamos a borrar todos sus datos.-

-¿Por qué sus datos, si sus datos ya llegaron a la cuenta privada con el FBI… ¿Qué tiene que ver su note book?)-

-Se comenzará una investigación normal por los incidentes que sufrió y seguro se verán sus datos.- dijo. Brennan pensó en ese mismo segundo miles de maneras para evitar ser vista y evitar que la tocaran en el mismo momento en que se sentaban sobre la silla del escritorio de la oficina para borrar los datos. Con mucho cuidado se corrió hacia un costado del escritorio, tomó sus piernas y dobló sus rodillas. Se abrazó ambas piernas para ocupar el menor espacio.

El hombre se sentó sobre la silla y la acercó a la mesa. Brennan estaba a escasos milímetros de que la tocaran. Su corazón latía con mucha intensidad.

-¡Hey! Mira eso…- dijo uno.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el que estaba sentado y sobre el teclado de la note book.

-La cámara de seguridad está filmando la pared. Alguien la movió.- el que estaba en la PC miró rápidamente.

-Esto sí que es raro… Mmmm. Alguien estuvo aquí.-

-¿Booth?-

-No creo, ¿crees que sepa tanto como para venir hasta aquí?-

-No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.-

-Qué idiota eres, no te das cuenta de que…- estaba diciendo cuando sintió un sonido extraño…

En la mano de Brennan su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Booth, ella realmente, no lo podía creer. Ambos hombres guardaron silencio ante aquel sonido. Al tiempo Brennan sintió cómo cargaban sus armas. Su cerebro registraba información a mil por hora. No sabía cómo saldría de esa.

-Vamos, Huesos…- decía Booth en su oficina. Nada. Le pareció raro. Llamó a Ángela.

En la oficina de Linors el teléfono dejó de sonar. Todos esos segundos que pasaron fueron suficientes para que ambos agentes intercambiaran miradas y decidieran qué hacer, eso Brennan lo sabía. Los pocos segundos que duró el llamado fueron suficientes para que ella decidiera cómo sobrevivir… Fue por ello que lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo, tirar sus brazos sobre el escritorio e impulsarlo hacia arriba para que cayera sobre aquellos hombres que tenía delante. Así que ella colocó sus manos e implantó mucha fuerza sobre el escritorio intentando dirigirlo para arriba, sin embargo se encontró con una contrafuerza que lo dirigía hacia abajo, como si aquellos dos supieran que ella intentaría hacer aquello, fue por eso que ella no pudo hacer el escándalo deseado para salir de la oficina y darse tiempo para salir de allí al menos, corriendo.

Brennan sintió mucha incertidumbre, al instante entendió que ambos eran muy inteligentes, o al menos quien estaba sentado. En ese momento sintió como si una pinza tomara su brazo, lo oprimiera con mucha fuerza y la arrancara hacia fuera.

Pareció que se le arrancaría el brazo y pasó todo tan rápido que cuando su cerebro volvió a captar la realidad ella se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de un hombre fuerte, Agente del FBI, sosteniéndola con mucha fuerza, tanta que le hacía doler los huesos y una gran mano sobre su boca que no le permitía hacer ruidos. Otro hombre, delante de ella sonreía mirándola. A Brennan no le importó el dolor e intentó zafarse de aquellos brazos a como diera lugar. No pudo. Todo su entrenamiento no fue suficiente para combatir contra la gran fuerza que demostraba quien la tenía sobre sus brazos. (De acuerdo… se dijo a sí misma) Tomó mucha fuerza, levantó sus piernas y destinó toda la fuerza que pudo a sus tacos para que se clavaran sobre los pies de su agresor. El hombre hizo un ruido de dolor, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la sostuviera con mayor fuerza y que el otro dejara la PC, se pusiera de pie y se acercara a ella.

-Miren quién es…- dijo el hombre que se acercó a Brennan. Tomó su rostro, ella lo quitó de su mano. El hombre rió: -Démosle el mismo destino que su amiguito Linors… sólo que la oficina de él está más alta que la mía.- El hombre se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. –No creo que nos descubran ya que, como ud. estará muerta, Dra. Brennan… pues… nadie sabrá que la tiraron de este piso. Adiós.- dijo y se acercó a la ventana de la oficina, la abrió. Corrió la seguridad que tenía y la dejó libre para que la tirara desde allí.

Brennan comenzó a moverse con mucha fuerza, no se quedaba quieta, no podían llevarla hasta allí y doblarla de forma adecuada para que cayera.

-No se queda quieta ¡Haz algo!- dijo el que la tenía en brazos. El otro se acercó y sin dudar tres segundos le impartió una piña sobre la "boca" del estómago que Brennan sintió cómo una sensación de náuseas la recorría y al mismo tiempo el oxígeno dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones y su conciencia desvanecía. Aún en ese estado su mente le dijo que sería mejor así, al menos, no estaría consciente durante la caída, sabía que aquel golpe, tan fuerte, la desmallaría. Ya era evidente, su visión se nublaba. Los colores comenzaron a tornarse grises, luego un negro total.

El cuerpo de Brennan cayó sobre el brazo de uno de los hombres. Entre los dos la tomaron y la llevaron a la ventana. Luego la colocaron de forma adecuada para que encajara en el cuadrado de la misma. Una vez que su cuerpo estuvo dispuesto fue necesario un solo empujoncito para dejarla caer. Luego tiraron su celular. La altura era impresionante. La oficina de Linors se encontraba en el 12mo piso y una caída así, mataba a cualquiera. Incluso a Brennan.

Ambos Agentes terminaron su trabajo con la PC y se dirigieron al guardia de seguridad para que se desasiera de la cinta de video en la que estaba grabada la conversación que se llevó a cabo en la oficina.

-Hola, Booth.- dijeron al salir de allí. Lo vieron algo preocupado. -¿Sucede algo?-

-No… es decir, no logro dar con Huesos.- contestó él a sus compañeros.

-Ah, pero no debe ser nada. Seguro está bien.- le dijo uno.

-Eh, sí, eso espero.-

-No te preocupes, ¿qué podría pasar?-

-Nada…- contestó él y volvió a llamarla. Esta vez el celular dio apagado. Booth no sabía que acaba de romperse y por ello ahora figuraba como "fuera de servicio". Le preocupó. Su teléfono sonó. Miró esperando que fuera ella. Era Hodgins.

-Booth.-

-Booth…- comenzó Hodgins. –Vengan para acá, los estamos esperando…-

-Es que no encuentro a Huesos, en cuanto tenga noticias de ella iremos.-

-No creo que la encuentres en el FBI… ¿Porque allí estás, no?-

-Sí. Ya sé que no estará aquí, pero la llamo y no atiende el celular.-

-Salió molesta porque Linors es un traidor, o eso parece.-

-¿Lo confirmaron?-

-Al parecer ella lo hizo en su mente… ya sabes, su cerebro…-

-Sí…- Booth sonrió pensando en ella. Sintió mucha pena, no supo por qué… pero repentinamente sintió un vació enorme, angustia… un sentimiento comparable con la pérdida de su amor, de ella…

-Booth… ¿estás?- preguntó Hodgins al otro lado. Booth volvió en sí. Le preocupó aquello que sintió.

-Sí. Gracias. Adiós.- le dijo y cortó la conversación. Volvió a llamar a Brennan. Fuera de servicio. Sin más remedio se dirigió al hospital donde se encontraban los demás.

Llegó al hospital y fue a buscar a Ángela para sacar los papeles de su casa.

-Ángela, ¿podríamos ir a tu casa a retirar los papeles?-

-Claro. Amor espera aquí, ya volveré.-

-Sí.- dijo Hodgins y se sentó a esperar. En realidad todo el día la prometida de Linors había estado dentro de la habitación y Ángela y él tuvieron que esperar fuera. Ya era cerca del mediodía.

Booth y Ángela se fueron.

-¿Y Tempe?- preguntó Ángela.

-No doy con ella, tiene el celular apagado.-

-Es raro, Booth ¿Qué harás?-

-No lo sé.- le dijo. Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje. Luego se lo pasó a Ángela, ella lo leyó: "Ni siquiera puedo confiar en el FBI, así que no sé cómo haré para encontrarla." Al instante entendió que ni siquiera la camioneta de Booth era segura. Asintió con un gesto.

-¿Qué te dijo el Dr. cuando apareció tu novio y la prometida de Linors?- le preguntó Booth sonriendo.

-Ah… jajaja… fue muy vergonzoso, nada que no hubiera vivido antes. Jaja. Me dijo que él debería decirlo pero que no quería involucrarse. Que deje de vivir la vida loca. ¡Wooow! Jajaja.- Ambos rieron.

-Es raro, Linors jamás mencionó una prometida.-

-Jamás tuvo anillo.-

-No se casaron aún.-

-Pero se comprometieron jajaja. Podría tenerlo.-

-Seeee…. Podría y no podría jajaja…-

Luego llegaron a casa de Ángela. Subieron a buscar los papeles, Booth los tomó. Luego fueron a comprar algo para almorzar y lo llevaron al hospital para que Hodgins también comiera. En esos momentos Booth llamó una y otra vez al celular de Brennan, pero seguía dando apagado.

Una vez en el hospital comieron los tres sentados en "sala de espera" y debatiendo qué podría haberle sucedido a Brennan. Llamaron a Cam y pidieron que se les informara de cualquier cosa. Booth llamó a Sully y le pidió lo mismo. Al final, en este momento, dentro del FBI, sólo le quedaba Sully para confiar, pues sabía que no traicionaría a Brennan.

-De acuerdo. Te aviso en cuanto sepa algo.- le dijo Sully y colgó el teléfono. Vio que paramédicos y una ambulancia se detenía frente a la institución. Le pareció raro ¿Un crimen, quizás? Se dirigió hacia allí. Eran seis paramédicos y un doctor que, junto con peritos, observaban la escena del crimen. Había tres agentes del FBI. Uno de ellos Cullen.

-Oh por Dios… Cuando Booth se entere.- dijo Cullen. Sully entendió que se trataba de Brennan. Corrió a ver. No lo pudo creer, quedó paralizado. Sintió una oleada de sensaciones que lo hicieron correr hacia atrás. Dar unos cuantos pasos antes de chocar contra un arbusto que había allí.

El césped verde que rodeaba a todo el edificio del FBI estaba manchado en sangre. Una gran mancha de sangre… sangre de una mujer que admiraba, que amaba… la misma mujer que no lo había dejado dormir en su viaje, y que no le había permitido sacarla del corazón. Los arbustos sobre los que estaba el cuerpo estaban destrozados. La fuerza del impacto había sido terrible. El cuerpo de Brennan permanecía sin movimiento alguno, sin señal de vida.

El sol del mediodía había acelerado el proceso de coagulación de la sangre que había derramado al estrellarse contra el suelo. Sus ropas estaban manchadas en cada sitio de su cuerpo. Brennan estaba muerta.

**dos miradas...**

Sully se repuso y volvió a acercarse.

-¿Está muerta?- fue lo único que pudo decir. Cullen lo miró. Permaneció en silencio, dejó que los paramédicos lo digan.

-No tiene pulso y al parecer lleva un buen tiempo aquí. Sí.- contestó el doctor. Sully no lo podía creer. Siempre estaba tras las huellas de un asesinato, y esa misma mujer que ahora era sólo un cadáver, lo había ayudado a resolver el mismo destino que tenía deparado. Ahora ella era un cadáver… ahora ella iría al Jeffersonian… ahora ellos buscarían su asesino… pero sin ella.

-¿Booth lo sabe?- preguntó llorando. No podía evitarlo.

-No.- respondió Cullen.

-Tempe no está muerta.- dijo.

-Lo siento.- respondió el doctor. –Lleva mucho tiempo aquí, perdió mucha sangre. Quizás si la encontraban antes.-

-¿Entonces sufrió? ¿Estuvo viva durante un tiempo?- el médico entendió, con aquella pregunta que había sido un idiota, que le había dicho a un familiar o amigo de la víctima que había sufrido un dolor insoportable antes de morir.

-No.- mintió. Sully no creyó. Se acercó a Brennan.

-No toques nada.- le dijo Cullen. –Esto es la escena de un crimen.- Sully sin entender qué era el mundo tomó el cuerpo de Brennan. No estaba frío, aún estaba tibio. Le pareció raro, pues estaba muerta y dijeron ellos que hacía un tiempo ya de eso. Cullen muy enojado se acercó a Sully y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Te dije que no tocaras nada!- le gritó.

-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTA!- le respondió con un grito Sully, se puso de pie y con una sola piña en el rostro de su jefe lo tiró al suelo. -¡HIJO DE PUTA INTENTABAS DEJARLA MORIR! Y ud. es un médico de mierda que vende vidas a altos precios. Son unos corruptos…- estaba diciendo cuando Cullen sacó su arma y le apuntó.

-Llama a un psiquiatra.- le dijo al médico. –Este Agente está loco, ve vivos donde hay muertos y golpea a su jefe. Sé que la querías Sully, pero está muerta… tu mente te hace ver irrealidades.- mientras Cullen decía aquello Sully se las había arreglado para llamar a Booth y dejó la llamada vigente para que Booth escuchara todo del otro lado.

-Booth…- dijo Booth al atender el teléfono y escuchaba la voz de Cullen al otro lado: "-… golpea a su jefe. Sé que la querías Sully, pero está muerta.-" Sully le contestaba:

"-No está muerta, maldito hijo de puta, quieres dejarla morir. Lleva horas aquí tirada debajo del sol y no la atienden, no está muerta… encima ahora me apuntas con un arma pensando que me vas a intimidar, y dices que estoy loco. Tú estás loco, vendiste la justicia al diablo, al poder… vendiste tu alma por una mierda. Temperance no está muerta…-" Booth no entendía casi nada, excepto lo que tenía que entender. Brennan estaba muriendo, y nadie hacía nada. Cullen y Sully discutían, tenían que estar en el FBI. Se puso de pie y con el teléfono en el oído salió corriendo de allí. Ángela y Hodgins lo miraron sin entender nada. Booth subió al auto. Seguía escuchando la discusión, iban y venían insultos por parte de los dos. Escuchaba la voz de un médico que le decía que estaba loco, alucinando, que el cuerpo de "la víctima", así la llamaban, no tenía color, estaba frío y rígido… Booth sentía ganas de vomitar. Aceleró a todo lo que daba la camioneta y puso la sirena para que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Seguía escuchando. Oyó que llamaron a una unidad psiquiátrica. No lo podía creer, estaban por declarar loco a Sully. Aceleró aún más. Luego sintió un disparo. Quejas por parte de Sully. Seguía sin creerlo. Puso alta voz y tiró el teléfono en el asiento del acompañante. Con la mano que tenía libre buscó su arma. La cargó.

Cullen oyó sirenas detrás de él. Pensó que llegó rápido la unidad psiquiátrica. Se giró. Vio que Booth bajaba corriendo. No sabía cómo se había enterado y que se acercaba al lugar. Al llegar apuntó con el arma a su feje. El médico ya no sabía qué hacer. Booth miró a Sully. Tenía la pierna herida. Miró unos arbustos aplastados. Sangre. Volvieron esas ganas de vomitar. Vio un cuerpo tirado, completamente bañado en sangre. Era Brennan. No lo pudo creer. Nunca se imaginó verla así, estaba destrizada.

-¿Booth?- dijo Cullen. -¿Qué pasa?- Booth no contestó y se acercó a Brennan, tocó su cuello, tenía pulso. Llamó una ambulancia. Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Se puso de pie apuntando a Cullen. Él no le apuntaba.

-¿Qué haces?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ibas a dejarla morir…- empezó diciendo cuando sintió casi por milagro que se cargaba un arma detrás de él, en ese mismo instante se dejó caer al suelo y una lluvia de tiros fueron a parar sobre el cuerpo de Cullen y el médico. Ambos cayeron muertos. Un paramédico fue herido. Booth se giró y vio a lo lejos un agente del FBI, que no pudo reconocer, correr hacia otro lado. Booth se puso de pie y corrió detrás del mismo.

Los paramédicos que allí se encontraban se acercaron a Brennan. Estaba viva. Agonizando, literalmente "muriendo de dolor". Era horrible.

En ese mismo instante los cinco que quedaban, sin contar al herido, comenzaron a darle los primeros auxilios básicos para que el dolor no fuera tan insoportable. Brennan no emitía palabra alguna, estaba perdida en la inconsciencia del dolor, su cuerpo y su mente eran dos cosas distintas. Al poco tiempo se comenzaron a oír disparos. Sully se puso de pie con dolor y volvió a caer. Un paramédico fue a verlo. Sully lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo:

-No me toques, eres igual que ese hijo de puta que acaba de morir. No dijeron nada… nada… y estaban por dejar que me declararan loco…-

-No podíamos hacer nada… ud. no entiende.-

-Yo entiendo lo que es la vida, y ud. va a ir preso por complicidad en intento de homicidio.- el paramédico mostró mucho miedo, a Sully no le importó. –Si va a hacer algo, ayúdela a ella.- dijo. Al momento llegó una ambulancia psiquiátrica. Y al poco tiempo otra. Se acercaron todos los médicos. Vieron tres cuerpos muertos, al parecer uno a punto de morir, pero destrozado: Brennan. Un paramédico herido de gravedad, desmayado. Cuatro paramédico intentando hacer algo con una de las víctimas con las que ya no había nada que hacer; un Agente del FBI con una herida en la pierna, pero bastante comprometida, ni siquiera lo dejaba ponerse de pie y cuando acaban de ver aquello vieron a los lejos dos agente más golpeándose a las piñas, ambos con rastros de sangre sobre sus camisas blancas. En realidad todo era un caos.

**BIEN… CHA CHAN! CREO QUE RECIEN EMPIEZA LO BUENO, AHORA SI IRAN DESCUBRIENDO POCO A POCO LO QUE PASA =)**


	43. LA FRAGILIDAD DE LA VIDA

LA FRAGILIDAD DE LA VIDA…

Al momento salieron otros agentes del edificio, corrieron a detener a Booth y al otro. La policía llegó al lugar, también se dirigieron a detener a los que estaban matándose a golpes (Booth y el otro Agente). Sully llamó a Cam. Le dijo que fuera allí y rápido.

Booth ya no sentía cómo estaba de pie, cada vez estaba más débil, las heridas que tenía lo estaban matando. Su compañero de piso, que trabajaba con él y que ese mismo día le había preguntado qué sucedía, el Agente Mayer, era uno de los malditos traidores que estaba por matarlo, al parecer involucrado en lo que le había sucedido a Brennan, y que mató por accidente al intentar matarlo a él a Cullen. No sabía cómo pero seguí luchando con Mayer, lo golpeaba para defenderse, para sobrevivir, pero la realidad era que sentía que con cada golpe recibido o impartido, perdía fuerza, pero vitalidad… sabía que estaba herido, pues veía la sangre, sabía que le costaba respirar, pero no sabía a qué se debía… Booth era consciente de que su Huesos estaba tirada allí, a unos cuantos metros de él y que ese idiota que tenía frente era responsable o cómplice de alguien. Mayer lo había querido matar cuando vio que Booth apuntaba a Cullen, cuando vio que él había llegado…

Una y otra vez Mayer golpeó a Booth en el estómago, y una y otra vez enormes cantidades de sangre cayeron al suelo, pues también estaba herido en su vientre. Booth casi ya no podía estar de pie, pero caer significaría morir.

Un jefe de policía, con varios policías más corrieron hacia aquella pelea… no podría dejar que esos dos Agentes del FBI se mataran.

Luego Booth sintió que lo tomaron por detrás, rápidamente se giró y goleó con una fuerte piña a su nuevo atacante, o quien pensó que lo era. Con aquella piña casi perdió toda su fuerza, la cantidad de sangre que había perdido era impresionante, y sin recordarlo, él había donado sangre hacía unos días, por lo que todo lo que sucedía no tenía buen pronóstico.

Un policía cayó con la nariz rota y mucha sangre. Booth se giró y lo vio al policía. No entendió muy bien qué sucedía, luego otros dos agentes del FBI, compañeros de él y que había llegado al lugar, quizás como enemigos, quizás como amigos, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo alejaron de Mayer, intentaron tranquilizarlo y notaron que Booth dejaba, poco a poco, de resistirse… Tres policías tenían a Mayer. Mayer estaba bañado en sangre también. Booth le había disparado sobre un brazo y en el cuello una bala le había rosado. La yugular no estaba cortada, pero era visible. La presión sanguínea de Mayer estaba aumentada debido a la situación y a la pelea, si todo seguía así y no lograba tranquilizarse, lo más probable sería que se cortara aquella vena, ya que la herida estaba, sólo que por milagro, o maldición, no lo había matado. Mayer tampoco se negó a que so sostuvieran, se encontraba muy débil.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el jefe de policía mientras esposaban los otros tres policías a Booth y a Mayer. Ninguno de los dos se resistía.

-No puede esposarme.- dijo Booth casi sin voz. –La mujer que está muriendo… es mi mujer.-

-Lo siento, señor. Lo que nosotros vemos aquí es una serie de asesinatos y dos locos matándose a golpes. Lo siento, si es o no es su mujer no me importa. Sólo quiero saber quién mató a quién…- estaba diciendo cuando Booth se desvaneció. Sus compañeros del FBI lo sostuvieron y le quitaron el saco del traje. En la espalda tenía una bala, mucha sangre. En el vientre, otra bala. Ambos miraron muy enojados a Mayer.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- le preguntaron.

-Mató al jefe, pensé que nos estaba traicionando.- contestó Mayer. Los dos agentes parecieron sorprendidos.

-No quiero más declaraciones. Quedan detenidos. Y este agente…- dijo refiriéndose a Booth el jefe de policía. - …en cuanto le den el alta se va a tribunales.- y ordenó a uno de sus hombres. –Ve a buscar un médico.-, el policía obedeció.

Cam llegó al FBI. Era obvio a donde tendría que ir pues había mucha gente. Sully no le dijo nada, sólo que viniera y que Brennan estaba muriendo. Ella corrió hacia allá.

-Dra. Saroyan.- dijo a los policías. –Del Jeffersonian.- corrió al lado de Brennan. Sintió a sus espaldas:

-¡Un médico! ¡Tenemos un herido que parece que tiene perforado un pulmón!- dijo. Cam pensó que lo más probable sería que muriera esa pobre persona. Se giró a mirar al policía. Luego vio que un médico se acercaba a él. Por suerte en el lugar había cinco paramédicos, aunque corruptos, y tres doctores, si la contaban a ella. Uno que había llegado con la ambulancia, un psiquiatra y una forense. El psiquiatra fue quien se acercó al policía, pues el otro estaba con Sully deteniendo la hemorragia. Cam pensó que quizás ella sería de más ayuda.

-Iré yo.- dijo. –Usted quédese un momento aquí por favor, haga lo posible para mantener con vida a la Dra. Temperance Brennan.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó el psiquiatra. -¿Es ella?- No la había reconocido por la cantidad de sangre y por el estado en el que se encontraba. Cam asintió y corrió con el policía:

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó mientras se dirigían corriendo hacia el lugar, pues estaban a unos cincuenta metros de allí.

-Al parecer era un traidor, mató a su jefe, un compañero lo vio y empezaron a pelear. El compañero le disparó y quizás perforó un pulmón. Ya perdió la consciencia.-

-Será difícil que sobreviva si perforaron su pulmón, es más, podría estar muerto en este instante.- dijo Cam. Ambos llegaron. Cam se paralizó, ese "traidor" era Booth. -¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Booth!- dijo y corrió a tomarlo. Estaba vivo.

-¿Lo conoce?- preguntó Mayer. Cam lo mató con la mirada.

-¿Qué te parece idiota?- le contestó. Desprendió los botones de la camisa de Booth y observó las heridas. Él respiraba, no se había desmayado por una perforación en los pulmones, sino porque el disparo había dado en una arteria del abdomen y le había perforado el intestino. Cam no lo podía creer, si no lo atendían en los próximos diez minutos moriría.

-Esto es una emergencia. El disparo le perforó la mesentérica superior y el intestino delgado. Está con una peritonitis aguda que si no la tratamos en este instante lo matará. Hay que llevarlo a cirugía.-

-De todas formas era un traidor.- dijo Mayer. Cam tuvo ganas de descolocarle la cabeza, pues sabía que el traidor no era Booth, sino él, y si Booth había matado a su jefe lo más probable era que estuviera implicado en el intento de homicidio que sufrió Brennan.

-Entendido.- dijo un policía y corrió a avisar a los de la ambulancia.

Pasaron cinco minutos y en una misma ambulancia y rompiendo las normas de seguridad, pusieron a Booth, agonizando, Brennan, sin esperanzas de vida, y Sully pálido y con posibilidades de perder esa pierna debido al compromiso de la bala. Había rozado una zona muy cercaba a un nervio que le daba el movimiento, el ciático mayor. Era todo un desastre.

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Bajaron las camillas de la ambulancia con Brennan y otra con Booth. Booth se fue directo a cirugía, Brennan también. Sully tuvo que llegar sentado, porque sino no podrían ir los tres, no había lugar para tres camillas. Inmediatamente trajeron otra. Acostaron a Sully, y sí, también, directo a cirugía para intentar que no perdiera esa pierna. Cam estaba en shock.

Bajó de la ambulancia luego de ver todo eso que pasó en menos de un minuto y que sin embargo para ella fue un año entero. Aún no entendía nada. Ella era una mujer fuerte, siempre se enfrentó a la muerte y a los locos, a los asesinos y maniáticos, pero nunca creyó que vería en ese estado a Brennan.

Sabía que Booth estaba muy comprometido y sentía mucha pena por Sully, porque si perdía su pierna, perdería en realidad más que eso. Era un desastre que terminaba de ordenar en su cabeza. Caminó despacio. Cuando supo en qué sala estaban prefirió salir fuera y esperar. Los tres tenían para rato, y Brennan necesitaría un cuerpo nuevo. Se imaginaba que las fracturas que tenía eran muchas por la pérdida de sangre, y Cam ni siquiera sabía que la habían tirado del edificio. Sin quererlo, estaba convencida de que no iba a sobrevivir.

Salió fuera y se sentó sobre el cordón de la calle. Una de las avenidas más transitadas de Washington. En sus aproximados veinte minutos que estuvo allí sentada recibió más insultos que en un año. Cada auto que pasaba le gritaba que estaba loca para estar sentada en ese lugar tan peligroso, que era una estúpida, inconsciente… claro que ella ni siquiera escuchaba. Intentaba ordenar su mente. Una y otra vez repasó cada detalle. Una y otra vez…

Así pasaron esos eternos veinte minutos y Cam se puso de pie. Fue en ese momento en el que volvió a escuchar los sonidos de la ciudad… Las bocinas dirigidas a ella. No le importó. Caminó unas cinco veces girando alrededor de la manzana del hospital. No sabía cómo decirle a Ángela y Hodgins que vinieran. Era estúpido y raro que no tuviera palabras, pero esa era la verdad, ella misma no sabía qué hacer… no tenía palabras, no tenía idea… incluso no se reconocía a ella misma. Cuando volvieron sus pensamientos a la realidad se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. En verdad tenía miedo de que Booth muriera, y lo que más le había afectado fue ver a Brennan en ese estado. No sabía qué le había pasado, incluso ella juraría que la habían tirado del edificio dado los pocos detalles que vio de la escena del crimen. Brennan… Nuevamente, una y otra vez, como una tortura esa maldita imagen que era la que en verdad no la dejaba pensar. Ver el cuerpo de esa mujer tan segura, tan fuerte… de esa manera. Llena de sangre… sangre coagulada, tirada como si se tratara de basura de perros sobre unos arbustos, que estaba segura que si cayó de una importante altura, fueron los arbustos esos los que la salvaron. Le dolía lo que le habían hecho a esa mujer que incluso llegó a intimidarla a ella… Se sentía mal y una y mil veces se preguntaba por qué a Linors, por qué a Brennan, por qué a Sully y por qué a Booth… ¿Acaso no podrían tener bajas los malos? ¿Por qué sólo los buenos estaban heridos? Sonrió… pensaba como una niña… como si existieran superhéroes, heroínas, villanos… Era estúpido plantearse aquello. Decidió se fuerte. Se secó las lágrimas y llamó a Hodgins:

-Hola.- contestó él al otro lado.

-Hodgins. Ven al hospital central… estamos aquí con Brennan, Sully y Booth…-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Booth y Brennan están al borde de la muerte, y Sully a punto de perder una pierna.-

-¿¡Qué!- gritó Hodgins.

-Sí, no sé qué pasó. Ven aquí.-

-Ya voy.- Cam cortó. Suspiró. Sintió cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de aire. Pensó en Booth… Miró su reloj. Ya eran las 15:57hs. Pensó que quizás ya había salido de cirugía. Había estado casi una hora fuera del hospital así que, si alguno de los dos tendría que morir ya lo habría hecho. Le mandó un mensaje a Hodgins con el número de la sala donde estaban cada uno en cirugía. Caminó hacia allá.

Se dirigió primero a ver a Sully. Aún no había salido. Eso podía ser bueno o malo. O estaban logrando ayudarlo, o se había complicado. Se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Booth. No había salido. Eso definitivamente era bueno ya que por la condición de Booth que viviera una hora más significaba que estaban logrando mejorar algo, sino ya estaría muerto. No quería tener noticias de Brennan, tenía miedo de que sí se encontrara muerta.

Hizo tiempo de formas estúpidas como ir al baño, mirar todo el lugar, ver los nombres de los consultorios de los doctores hasta que llegaron Ángela y Hodgins.

-¿Y?- preguntó Ángela muy preocupada… -¿Cómo esta Tempe?- Cam la miró intentando mostrar cordura.

-No sabría decirte, no me han dicho qué sucedió, pero yo la vi… y…-

-¡¿Y?- preguntó.

-…y es complicado.-

-¿Quieres decir que es más probable que muera?- Ángela ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sería lo mejor.-

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó Hodgins.

-Al parecer cayó del edificio del FBI y se habrá fracturado todo o seguro queda paralítica o… por el estado en el que se encontraba no creo que sobreviva sin alguna secuela…- Ángela comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Hodgins. Al tiempo salió el cirujano de la sala donde se encontraba Booth.

-¿Y?- preguntó Cam.

-Y… está mejor. Pudimos tomar a tiempo al paciente y evitar que lo mate la peritonitis. Ya cerramos su intestino, quitamos las balas y limpiamos su cavidad abdominal, sólo que… quisiera saber qué hacer con él porque me han dicho que cuando se recupere debe ir preso y eso me preocupa, no creo que sea conveniente para el paciente, pues… en fin. Uds. no pueden hacer nada, ni yo. Sería lo mejor para su salud descansar al menos un mes en su casa, tranquilo, la cárcel va a hacer que sufra mucho, pero bueno…- dijo y se retiró. Ángela y Hodgins miraban a Cam esperando una rápida explicación. Cam se sentó y ellos al lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Ángela. Cam les explicó todo lo que vio. Ellos no lo podían creer. -¿Y Sully?- preguntó Ange. –Quiero verlo.-

-Vamos.- dijo Cam. Ambos se fueron.

Cuando llegaron a la sala una enfermera les dijo que lo habían trasladado a una habitación para que se despertara de la anestesia. Los tres se fueron a hablar con el cirujano.

-¿Cómo está el paciente?- preguntó Cam. El cirujano le contestó mientras limpiaba sus manos después de haberse sacado los guantes:

-No se llegó a comprometer de forma severa al nervio ciático mayor, pero sí algunas de sus fibras fueron rozadas y obviamente, cortadas. No sé si me explico. Pasó la bala tan próxima al nervio que apenas lo tocó y lo desgarró muy poco, a penas unos milímetros, pero eso medicina es importante.

Aún no ha despertado el paciente, siendo optimista espero que sólo pierda algo de fuerza en esa pierna, y nada más. Pero como aún no ha despertado no sabría decirle en qué afectó a la pierna ese tiro.-

-Gracias, lo dejamos.- dijo Cam.

-De nada.- contestó. Los tres caminaron hacia la sala donde operaban a Brennan sin decir nada. Sentían una tremenda angustia.

Al llegar allí vieron cómo sacaban a Brennan en una camilla. Cam no podía creer, había vivido… pero quería saber con qué dificultades… Brennan estaba con varios rasguños en el rostro, una venda en toda la cabeza que no dejaba verse si habían quitado su cabello o no y tapada con una sábana. Tres cirujanos salieron de la sala y algunos enfermeros.

Ángela miró a su amiga, a su mejor amiga… mil recuerdos, mil imágenes, momentos compartidos… Ese día en un boliche donde terminaron encontrándose con el cuerpo de un famoso DJ detrás de un pared que había muerto de tanto aspirar… también recordaba cómo le costaba al principio entenderse con el "caballero del FBI", y los consejos que le pedía a ella… las veces que necesitó a Brennan… siempre estuvo. Por un segundo pensó en la caída, intentó no volver a verlo pero su mente una y otra vez le repitió el momento en el que cayó, en el que su cuerpo se estampilló contra el suelo… Volvió a llorar, pero con su mayor esfuerzo preguntó:

-¿Cómo está?- Uno de los Dr., el más viejo habló:

-Inestable ¿Quién es usted?-

-Somos Dres. del Jeffersonian.- dijo Cam para que le diera la información lo más crudamente posible. –Amigos y compañeros de trabajo de la Dra. Brennan.-

-Oh, ya veo. No sabría decirle con certeza cómo estará. Su cuerpo no sufrió fractura alguna a excepción de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que vamos a controlar para que no se haga un hematoma y ejerza presión sobre el cerebro.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cam. -¿Ninguna fractura? ¿y qué le pasó?-

-Me dieron informes de que al parecer la tiraron del edificio del FBI. Pero por un hematoma (moretón) que presenta en el hipocondrio izquierdo (sería como cerca del estómago) al parecer antes de tirarla le pegaron un fuerte golpe que afectó al plexo solar y provocó que se desmayara. Justamente el hecho de que se desmayara fue lo que le salvó la vida, ya que como saben, eso permitió que su cuerpo de amoldara a los golpes de manera satisfactoria sin producir una respuesta instintiva que la hubiera matado al intentar resistirse al golpe. Sin embargo al caer golpeó su cabeza contra algo muy duro, para ser más claro está en coma. Su cuerpo se cortó con unas ramas, quizás de los arbustos sobre los que cayó y, aparte, al caer, los aplastó, eso evitó que el impacto sea mayor, pero de todas formas fue un fuerte impacto que provocó una lesión en uno de sus riñones. Ya extrajimos la porción del riñón que perdió funcionalidad, no se preocupen. Sólo un lóbulo renal, pero le queda el otro riñón de todas formas.

El hecho es que cuando cayó sobre esos arbustos le cortaron la espalda, por ello tanta pérdida de sangre. Sufrió algunas hemorragias internas, ya las detuvimos. Necesita sangre, mucha sangre. Tiene una anemia importante por la pérdida de sangre y si no se la administran en los próximos minutos moriría por el bajo volumen sanguíneo que tiene…- mientras en Dr. hablaba Ángela lloraba, Cam y Hodgins permanecían serios oyéndolo. -… La paciente está grave, no sé cuánto le afectó el golpe en la cabeza pero lo que sí pude ver por el color de su sangre es que estuvo mucho tiempo sin oxígeno, hasta que milagrosamente volvió a recibirlo. Es una superviviente. Sin embargo la suspensión de la administración de oxígeno me preocupa porque no sé cuánto tiempo fue pero pudo haber afectado a su sistema nervioso y es ahí donde hay que tener cuidado por el fuerte golpe que sufrió.-

-Gracias, Dr. Entonces está muy grave.-

-Sí, no creo que quede en coma vegetativo porque no se lastimó la médula espinal, pero si no supera el coma…- hizo silencio. –muere. Y si lo supera me preocupan las afecciones que puede presentar en su razonamiento. Su cerebro está muy comprometido por el fuerte golpe.-

-¿Quiere decir que puede quedar retardada?- preguntó Ángela llorando y muy molesta por todo lo que decía que Brennan tenía. El Dr. la miró sorprendido:

-No podría decirle. Quizás sí, quizás sin memoria… quizás nunca despierte.- dijo y se retiró. Ángela abrazó a Hodgins y siguió llorando.


	44. DESPERTO

Pasó una semana después del incidente. Sully sólo había perdido fuerza en su pierna, pero su andar era totalmente normal, y el día que tuviera que sacar a algún asesino de encima de él usaría la otra pierna, no le quedaba otra. Booth, por su parte, estaba tramitando papeles y se presentó durante esos siete días a juicios y declaró mil veces lo sucedido. Anímicamente estaba destrozado, ya no era el mismo. Iba de un tribunal al otro, estaba a punto de perder su trabajo, su nuevo jefe, el Agente Morganhi, no terminaba de entender cómo se había metido en una tan grande si no era culpable de nada… pero sus compañeros, los demás agentes que lo apreciaban era los que, en realidad, le mantenían el trabajo y le decían Morganhi que era excelente en lo que hacía.

Booth estaba cansado de esperar que Brennan abriera los ojos, estaba cansado de tener que discutir día tras día ante tribunales con Mayer, estaba cansado de todo. Los chicos del Jeffersonian lo apoyaban, lo acompañaban a los juicios, incluso se turnaban para no dejar que asistiera solo, pero incluso había días en los que dos sesiones no eran suficientes para tranquilizar a la prensa de los . con respecto a lo sucedido.  
>Brennan se había despertado dos veces pero cuando las enfermeras la atendían, no había dicho nada, sólo había plantado su mirada sobre la pared y al poco tiempo había cerrado sus ojos y vuelto al coma. No sabían explicar cómo sucedía aquello.<p>

Esa tarde Booth se liberó de los papeles y fue a ver a Linors. Lo habían llamado y le dijeron que salió del coma, que estaba consciente y con memoria.

-Linors.- le dijo Booth al entrar. Él sonrió algo triste. -¿Cómo estás?-  
>-¿Cómo estás tú?-<br>-Como puedo.-  
>-Me contó Nessa lo que sucedió.-<br>-¿Nessa?-  
>-Es como le digo a Vanessa.- le dijo él.<br>-Ah, me imaginé.- contestó Booth.  
>-Fatal estoy. Los Dr. no entienden que ya puedo levantarme que ya estoy bien.-<br>-¿Qué sucedió? Esa noche…- preguntó Booth cortando toda conversación. Linors se puso serio.  
>-Mira… yo no estoy aquí para mirar si tú y Brennan hacen bien su trabajo, tengo que ser sincero con respecto a mi verdadero motivo… al parecer gente de poder se molesta por lo que haces, y también al parecer tenían amenazado a tu jefe, así que mandó a investigarte. Me contrataron porque te denunciaron por insubordinación y tu jefe no lo creía... Como Cullen discutió contra Ralf, que fue quien te denunció tuvo varios problemas. En primer lugar mandaron a vigilarlo con personal del teniente. Debido a eso tu jefe se vio obligado a corroborar si las acusaciones acerca de ti eran ciertas, porque de serlo debía echarte… Cuando llegué a Washington me explicaron el caso…-<br>-¿Qué fue lo que hice para recibir la denuncia? Entonces Cullen…- lo interrumpió Booth.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Dio la vida por ti? ¡Vamos, Booth! Ni siquiera lo pienses no eres culpable de nada… tu jefe quería echarte, pero al parecer era un hombre justo… cuando quería, así que quiso corroborarlo antes… De todas formas fuiste acusado de maltrato a víctimas y victimarios.-<br>-¿¡Qué!- dijo Booth. -¿A víctimas?-  
>-Sí, y a victimarios…-<br>-¿Y qué víctima salió de testigo?-

-Ninguna que yo sepa…-

-¿Pero entonces?-

-Espera, Booth. Te cuento primero lo otro.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Cuando me explicaron yo le pedí a Nessa que investigara al tipo que te denunció. Ella me mandó los datos a mi base de datos del FBI y al parecer alguien de dentro se enteró y mandaron a matarme. El Agente Mayer fue quien me tiró de mi departamento, cinco pisos…- estaba diciendo cuando la expresión de Booth cambió rotundamente… llena de odio. Linors lo miró durante un tiempo pero luego siguió: -…sí, fue Mayer… Mayer, Mayer, Mayer. Mayer una y otra vez...-

-Sí.- dijo Booth. –Gracias, debo irme.- y se retiró. Linors no sabía bien qué había pasado, pero esa forma en que Booth lo trató le pareció rara. (¿Creerá que lo traiciono?) pensó.

Booth se fue a ver a Brennan. Todas las noches dormía allí, sentado sobre una silla.

Al llegar vio a Ángela, Hodgins que siempre que podían iban.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó.

-Igual.- contestó Ángela desanimada.

-Oh.- dijo Booth. Le siguieron unos minutos de silencio incómodo hasta que Hodgins dijo:

-Me voy, ¿amor?- ("amor")… pensó Booth y recordó a Brennan.

-Sí.- dijo Ángela. Se puso de pie y saludó a Booth. Ambos se fueron.

Booth entró a la habitación. Allí estaba Brennan dormida. Ayer se había despertado cuando la estaban limpiando, pero nadie estaba. Y no dijo nada, sólo guardó silencio. Luego volvió al coma. Estaba hermosa, pero Booth no soportaba verla así. Quizás le hiciera mal, quizás no, pero todas las noches desde que él tuvo el alta, desde que él pasaba por tribunales… todas las noche lloraba deseando de corazón que despertara… Entró una enfermera.

-Hola, Seeley.- le dijo.

-Hola.- contestó sin sacar los ojos de encima de Brennan.

-¿Te contaron que hoy se levantó?-

-¿Eh?- preguntó y miró rápidamente a la enfermera.

-Sí, pasó lo mismo, pero ya van dos días seguidos. Está mejorando lentamente.-

-¿Por qué cree que se despierta y vuelve al coma?- preguntó Booth.

-Yo creo que su cerebro está acomodando los daños dentro, no es momento para que ella abra sus ojos porque aún hay desorden allí dentro. Creo que se despierta porque es una mujer fuerte, pero su mismo cerebro vuelve a dormirla porque aún no es tiempo.- aquellas palabras le devolvieron la sonrisa a Booth.

-Gracias.- le dijo a la enfermera. La señora rió:

-Pero si es lo que creo y la verdad. Mi experiencia en esto me dice que esta señorita se va a poner bien. Me tengo que ir. Ahí le dejo la cena. Ya sabe, no diga nada. Jaja.- sonrió. Aquella señora siempre le llevaba algo de comer a Booth. Ya no se quejaba, al principio le rogó que no le trajera nada, estaba contra las normas del hospital, la comida era para pacientes, así que la mujer comenzó a cocinar un poco para él en su casa y siempre le dejaba comida. Los dos se habían llevado muy bien en esa semana. La mujer se retiró.

Booth permaneció viéndo a Brennan. Hermosa, pero su belleza sólo lo lastimaba, no quería verla tan hermosa y acostada sin gracia sobre una cama.

Pasaron las horas. Booth se durmió mirándola. De nuevo no comió. Comía muy poco, en realidad eso era lo que le preocupaba a su amiga enfermera, que no comiera, por eso se tomaba la molestia de cocinarle.

Ya a la madrugada Brennan abrió sus ojos. Esta vez fue distinto porque reconoció el lugar donde estaba.

Las otras veces sus ojos se abrían, pero su cerebro no le daba ninguna información, ella ni siquiera sabía que había abierto sus ojos anteriormente. Miró el techo ¿un hospital? Miró a Booth. Sonrió. Ahí estaba como siempre. Recordó el video que vio de su madre. Recordó a Morgoroth. Ya lo atraparían, ya sabrían quién era ese maldito caníbal. Sintió curiosidad por saber qué le había pasado. Así que decidió despertar a Booth. Antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo… como ella lo recordaba… permaneció un tiempo observándolo. Ese hombre fuerte, esperando que ella se despertara, sin saber bien por qué sintió algo en el estómago… raro, hacía tiempo que no sentía como mariposas.

Intentó apartar rápidamente esa sensación ¡era Booth! Brennan no sabía que era su cuerpo el que le decía de la única forma que podía que necesitaba sentir a aquel hombre de nuevo, pero su cuerpo y su mente estaban totalmente distanciados. Brennan ni siquiera recordaba haber tocado los labios de Booth con pasión ni de los últimos momentos compartidos… Movió la cabeza intentando dejar de mirar a Booth así que se concentró en lo que tenía frente a ella: En ese momento entendió ¡que estaba en un hospital! Se miró a ella misma… Estaba en un hospital, acostada, con cables que controlaban su pulso, con suero… parecía que había estado grave.  
>Una y otra vez recordó a Morgoroth, y una y otra vez se preguntó si había sido él quien la había dejado allí. No se preocupó al respecto, estaba segura de que no se preocupó al respecto, estaba segura de que Zack en estos momentos estaría buscando pistas sobre los huesos y sabría decirle qué había ocurrido. Volvió su vista a Booth… agradeció el tenerlo con un caso como aquel… un maldito caníbal suelto, matando gente… Volvieron los pensamientos… volvió Morgoroth. En realidad deseaba más que nada en el mundo que ese maldito maniático no fuera nadie de "los suyos" como Booth decía… el último caso que recordaba haber resuelto con Booth fue el de su compañera que fue incinerada ¡en el Jeffersonian!… y recordó que el traidor fue "de los suyos"… Sonrió: recordó la charla con Booth esa noche, recordó la bebida… recordó que dijo que no la traicionaría… y ahí estaba él, cumpliendo su palabra. A su lado y no la había traicionado…<p>

Apartó el corazón y se decidió a despertarlo:

-Booth… Booth…- le tocaba para que despertara. Él sintió algo que lo movió. Se levantó al instante. Vio a Brennan despierta, no lo pudo creer. La tomó de su mano y le dio un beso. Ella sonrió algo sorprendida. No la abrazó porque sabía que su cabeza estaba delicada y tuvo cuidado de no besarla ni nada que pudiera hacer que algo le doliera. Booth no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera cierto aquello que veía… ¿Soñaba? Brennan lo trajo a la realidad al hablar:

-¿Qué me pasó, Booth?- preguntó. Los ojos de él se llenaron de brillo. Lo reconocía, ¡no había perdido la memoria!

-Oh, Huesos… quisiera abrazarte. Estoy muy feliz de que me reconozcas.-

-Jajaja… ¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó sonriendo. Él notó una manera de tratarlo diferente… intentó pensar que sólo fue idea de él, así que se lo explicó:

-Caíste de un lugar muy alto. Pensamos que perderías la memoria… o eso era lo que queríamos.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó preocupada, y algo molesta: -¿Por qué querrías que perdiera la memoria?-

-Porque estaba esa posibilidad, o que murieras, o que tuvieras problemas cognitivos.-

-Ooh Ya veo, es cierto, preferiría haber perdido la memoria… pero no la perdí, y no estoy muerta, y sigo pensando… entonces creo que estoy bien, así que ¿Cuándo podré salir? No quiero tener que estar un día más aquí con ese caníbal en la calle.- dijo muy en serio. Booth la miró extrañado, pero con miedo preguntó:

-¿Morgoroth?-

-Si, así lo llamamos ¿Booth qué te pasa?- preguntó. Él entendió. Su mente había borrado los últimos meses porque fueron cosas horribles para ella, demasiada presión que su cerebro decidió eliminar, sacarlo… no quería que tuviera que lidiar con todo aquello. La traición de Zack, la responsabilidad de tener la vida de Parker en sus manos y que quisieran matarlo.

-Huesos… quédate tranquila, a ese caso ya lo hemos resuelto…- estaba diciendo cuando ella preguntó:

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién era el traidor? ¿¡Booth qué dices!-

-Escucha. Ese caso ya lo resolvimos, juntos.- le dijo.

-¿Quién era el asesino?- preguntó. Booth no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que a ella le costó entender. No sabía cómo decirle todo lo que su mente había eliminado. Su mente lo había sacado a él. Sintió mucho dolor, el cerebro de la mujer que amaba había decidido sacarlo de allí… había decidido que era mejor para ella que no hubieran pasado las cosas que pasaron, y de todas formas ¿cómo le explicaría ahora que JACK era el traidor? ¿¡Cómo! Si no lo pudo entender cuando estaba bien anímicamente, menos lo entendería en este momento.

-¿Somos compañeros, no?- le preguntó Booth esperando que le dijera que sí, pero que se acordaba de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, esperando que ella no hubiera borrado a esos momentos.

-Claro ¿Por qué? ¿Lo somos?- le dijo ella. Respuesta que le afirmó a él, que su historia estaba en el olvido de su cerebro. Booth se puso más triste.

-Mira, Huesos… Aproximadamente medio año borró tu mente… es decir, te has olvidado de los últimos seis meses.-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Sí, pero no importa. Después te pondrás al día. Ahora no quiero que fuerces tu mente a pensar, ¿de acuerdo? Ya habrá tiempo.-

-De acuerdo... Pero… ¿Booth? ¿Seis meses? ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido en seis meses para que mi mente lo rechace?- dijo ella muy confundida. -¿Qué hora es?-

-No sé.- miró su reloj. –La madrugada.- Se sintió aún peor después de que ella dijera lo mismo que él ya había pensado…

-¿Siempre dormías acá?- preguntó. Él sonrió e hizo un gesto con su cabeza que se lo afirmó.

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes, me pondré bien.- le dijo sonriendo. Los ojos de Booth se pusieron brillantes. -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó, porque Booth quería llorar.

-Nada, estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto.- mintió. Ella sonrió.

-Yo estoy feliz también. Después me cuentas todo, ¿me prometes?-

-Sí.- le contestó y se limpió las lágrimas. Ella sonrió. Tocó el collar que Booth le había regalado de un delfín.

-Oh, qué hermoso ¿Y este collar?- le preguntó. Él miró y le volvieron muchos recuerdos. Sonrió con tristeza. (En el momento en el que quedó la mente de Huesos yo no soy su hombre. No soy el hombre de su vida como me dijo, como me decía hasta hace poco… En el momento en el que quedaron sus recuerdos ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de quererla… ¿Te perdí? Mi amor… mi amor… ¿te perdí?) pensaba Booth. Luego volvió en sí y le contestó sin darse cuenta de que lloraba:

-Te lo regalé por tu cumpleaños.- le dijo. Ella le sonrió.

-Es hermoso, gracias.- le dijo. Ella extendió su mano y limpió las lágrimas de su amigo. –Como que sigas llorando y no voy a creerte que es de felicidad…- le dijo, sin saber que en realidad NO era por felicidad. Él sonrió y notó que aún lloraba. Deseó tomar su mano y besarla… pero se contuvo.

-Al parecer te gustó porque lo llevas puesto siempre.- le dijo él sonriendo.

-No, el hecho de que sea el regalo de mi mejor amigo lo hace importante. Gracias Booth por estar, gracias por un amigo como eres, leal… gracias en serio.- le dijo.

Le partió el alma, a él escuchar que "era su mejor amigo". Él sonreía… sonreía… no lo podía creer. Se puso de pie y le dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar. No aguantaba seguir allí. Ella no lo entendió, pero dejó que se fuera, aunque luego de que su presencia se esfumara se sintió mal… vacía. No supo por qué… así que pasó largo tiempo observando la puerta por la que había salido.


	45. ME LLAMO VANESSA

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR =)**

**ME LLAMO VANESSA**

Pasaron unos cinco días más. Brennan ya estaba consciente y ese mismo día le darían el alta.

Sus amigos habían quedado todos en que le hablarían de los casos cuando le dieran el alta. Brennan siempre preguntaban por Zack, por qué no venía, hasta que tuvieron que decirle que estaba en una institución psiquiátrica pero le dijeron que los por qué le darían después.

Al sexto día le dieron el alta a Brennan, un día más tuvo que pasar para que los médicos se convencieran de que milagrosamente su cerebro sólo había borrado seis meses de su vida, pero nada más. Ella estaba con Booth cuando la dejaron salir. Él había hablado con los chicos y les había pedido que le dieran sus tiempos a Brennan, que si ella le preguntaba él no sabía si le diría que estuvieron juntos, porque su mente quedó en un momento en que ella hubiera negado cualquier sentimientos. Todos aceptaron. Ángela al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, pero Hodgins la hizo entender que no era asunto de ella. Booth buscaba fortaleza, la investigación acerca de qué era lo que sucedía con la investigación que realizaban de él estaba retrasada casi dos semanas. Vanessa contribuía en algo pero no mucho. Sin embargo el corazón de él estaba destrozado, le dolía más tener que fingir que no quería besarla, que no quería abrazarla y decirle te amo que todo lo que tenía que soportar.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa o quieres ir al Jeffersonian?- preguntó Booth mientras ordenaba algunas de las cosas que le habían llevado a Brennan los chicos, y las ponía dentro de un bolso. No la miraba.

-Quiero ir al Jeffersonian.- dijo.

-De acuerdo. Primero iremos a buscar a un amigo, se llama Erik Linors, es Agente del FBI.-

-De acuerdo ¿Por qué trabaja con nosotros?- preguntó.

-En una investigación… ahora te cuento en tu casa esta noche.- le dijo olvidándose que no eran pareja. Ella permaneció en silencio un tiempo, y luego dijo:

-De acuerdo.- y volvió a guardar silencio. Silencio… Booth comenzaba a odiar el silencio.

Buscaron a Linors. Él subió a la camioneta, atrás.

-¡Dra.!- dijo al entrar. –Hola Temperance… ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó. Booth quiso matarlo.

-Bien, ¿éramos amigos?- preguntó ella.

-No amigos, pero nos empezábamos a llevar bien. En realidad sólo nos conocimos dos días, porque después tuve un accidente.- le dijo.

-Oh, ya veo.- le dijo ella. Durante todo el viaje Brennan y Linors fueron hablando, como los dos habían estado en coma porque a ambos los habían tirado de un edificio e iban contándose cómo se sentían, cómo se sintieron. Booth no soportaba verla interesada en ese hombre, pero la conocía, y sabía que ahora no tendría problemas en estar con Linors. Por su parte Booth no dijo nada en todo el camino.

Llegaron al Jeffersonian y bajaron los tres. Fueron caminando hasta que ingresaron. Ángela, Hodgins, Cam y Sweet corrieron a saludarla. Una hermosa joven que no conocía también la saludó, pero su saludo fue algo "obligado" le pareció.

-Me llamo Vanessa. Prometida de Linors.- dijo.

-Hay Nessa…- dijo Linors. -, con ellos no necesitamos mentir. Es una investigación que llevamos a cabo donde nos designaron eso, que nos hiciéramos pasar por prometidos porque al parecer un asesino en New York es un hombre que se encuentra en los negocios de las fiestas matrimoniales, y todo eso… Ya te lo estás creyendo, eh. Jajaja- sonrió. Booth se giró y se fue de allí. Ángela lo entendió.

-Bien, estoy preparada para que me cuenten qué es lo que hicimos en seis meses.-

-Cariño, sabes que es mucha, muuucha información la que tendrás que almacenar, por el momento te voy a dar los papeles e informes del caso del hijo de Radick para que sepas todo aquello entonces captas un poco el caso en el que trabajamos.- dijo y le dio tres carpetas muy pesadas. –Y por favor, lo lees tranquila y no te esfuerzas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ok.- dijo Brennan. -¿Qué le pasa a Booth?-

-Está cansado, cariño… sólo es eso…- dijo algo molesta por tener que cerrar su boca… (Se trata de Brennan… lo entenderá…) pensó algo molesta. –Espero aquí cariño.- le dijo y corrió detrás de Booth.

-Brennan, estoy muy, muy feliz de que esté aquí, en serio… Nunca pensé que sería tan buena diciendo esto, o demostrativa…- estaba diciendo Cam -… pero realmente me pone contenta que estés aquí, ocupando tu lugar… de que sigas aquí. El Jeffersonian te esperó durante todos estos días.- Cam sonreía. Brennan le devolvió la sonrisa sorprendida pero agradecida.

-Gracias, Cam. Me pone muy feliz.-

-Ahora trabajaremos en su cerebro para ver si está bien, Dra. porque el golpe fue fuerte.- la molestó Sweet. –También estoy muy feliz de que esté aquí.-

-Gracias.- agradeció y todos volvieron a saludarla.

Ángela, por su parte, corrió detrás de Booth. Observó que ingresó a la oficina de Brennan y se sentó sobre su sofá. Ella pensó que quizás estaría recordando "cosas", momentos compartidos… recuerdos… sólo eso: recuerdos.

Le dolió mucho todo por lo que estaba atravesando Booth, y le molestó aún más de lo que le dolió que él hubiera decidido no decir nada, de todas formas ¿quién era él para decidir qué era mejor para Brennan? ¡La verdad era mejor para su amiga! Siempre lo había dicho… y con esos pensamientos se acercó a él.

Booth sintió que alguien lo acompañaba en su momento… un momento bastante desdichado… Miró al "afortunado" de tenerlo cerca: Ángela. Al ver que era ella no disimuló, miró hacia delante con los mismo ojos tristes con los que se encontraba… sabía que Ángela lo entendería y no tendría que actuar frente a ella.

-Es injusto lo que haces…- dijo ella.

-Yo creo que es lo más justo que puedo darle… Alejarla de todo esto… Darle una vida distinta.- contestó él. Ángela no lo pudo creer, escucharlo hablar así.

-Sabes que es mentira, que tu le has devuelto la vida. Sabes que es mentira ¡Booth! ¡No puedes decir que la quieres alejar de "todo eso"! "ESO" de lo que intentas alejarla es lo que más feliz la hizo en la vida… y no le das la oportunidad de que lo reviva…-

-Gracias… pero si fuera así…-

-Si fuera así, ¿qué?-

-Entonces, dime una cosa…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó esperando que ahora sí le dijera lo que tenía en mente. Él contestó, aún sin mirarla, casi al borde de las lágrimas:

-¿Por qué me borró de su presente? ¿Por qué su cerebro creyó conveniente que no recordara nada?-

-Booth, no te borró… te recuerda… sabe quién eres… Es sólo que, esos últimos momentos… esos últimos momentos fueron difíciles para ella.- él la miró con ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

-Esa es la diferencia… Para ella fueron difíciles, y para mí…- miró hacia delante como soñando con el pasado. -… para mí fueron los mejores, más allá de todo lo que viví… fueron los mejores… jamás los hubiera cambiado por nada.- Ángela se sintió muy mal. Booth se sentía muy mal y eso la ponía mal.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte por qué razón su mente volvió el tiempo atrás. Podría mentirte con consuelos de lo que creo que es la posible razón, pero serían conjeturas, ninguna verdad. A veces el corazón lo necesita. Quizás sería mejor que en este momento te llene los oídos con palabras hermosas que te digan mil conjeturas mías… pero no es lo que necesitas. Tú necesitas volver a soñar, volver a soñar con que ella no puede vivir sin ti. Debes permitirte, una vez más, la oportunidad de luchar por ella. Ya sabes como es… sabes lo difícil que es su cabecita… esta mujercita que te vuelve loco… mi mejor amiga… Huesos, o Brennan… la llamaremos como queramos, pero no la dejes ir. Jamás, Temperance jamás será feliz. No tanto como la vi cuando estuvo contigo. No la prives de esa felicidad.- le dijo. Booth dejaba que le cayeran lágrimas.

-Esto es demasiado…- fue lo único que dijo. Ángela apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de él demostrándole su apoyo. Booth empezó diciendo: -Me es imposible verla, y no poder decirle "te amo"… casi no puedo estar a su lado sin sentir esta maldita angustia que una y otra vez me repite que ella ya no siente… nada… por mí.- dijo lo más fríamente posible, para que aquellas palabras no lo afectaran. Sin embargo, sonaran como sonaran, lo destruyeron. Más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Ángela intentó calmarlo:

-Booth, no es justa tu decisión.-

-Pero es mía…-

-Lo sé. Pero no estoy de acuerdo. No sé cuánto tiempo te apoyaré…- estaba diciendo pero él la interrumpió viéndola a los ojos:

-Por favor… dame el tiempo que necesite. Yo también quiero pensar qué es lo mejor. Si quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo…-

-Oh, por favor… Miente todo lo que quieras, pero acabas de decirme que lo que compartieron juntos no lo cambias por nada en el mundo, así que no me vengas con cuentos. Es lo que más quieres.-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Brennan que acababa de entrar. Le pareció raro, y le molestó un poco, sin saber por qué, el hecho de encontrar a Ángela tomando del brazo Booth… Era su amiga, era su amigo… Luego se dio cuenta de que Booth había estado llorando. Brennan no sabía qué era lo que sucedía. Los segundos que pasó pensando todo aquello fueron los justos para que Ángela decidiera dejarlos.

(No… si Booth quiere hacerse el tarado, yo me voy a encargar de hacer que esta parejita, de nuevo… ¡vuelva!) pensó y se retiró. Brennan se sentó cerca de su compañero…

-¿Qué sucede? Estás distinto.- preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos… Él no lo soportó, apartó la vista.

-No quiero hablar.-

-Yo sí quiero.- le dijo y se puso de pie, se dirigió delante de él e hizo que la mirara. –Al menos, mírame ¿soy yo el problema?- él sintió que todo su cuerpo y su mente le pedían a gritos que la besara. Se resistió. Su respiración se aceleró. Brennan lo notó, le pareció raro. Ella apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de él y le dijo. –Confía en mí.- El corazón de Booth latía con mayor fuerza… Sólo quería decirle qué era lo que le pasaba. La miró:

-Huesos… tenemos que hablar.- fue todo lo que dijo.


	46. ayuda!

hola chicas siento comunicarles que ya es imposible que sigua publicando esta historia ya que el **** fotolog cambio todo y a borrado todos los comentarios que tenia el usuario de donde yo lo sacaba y ahora no se como seguirle ya que la chica subia los capitulos super largos y para que le alcanzace los ponia entre los comentarios y con esto que han borrado los comentarios pues ya nose como seguirle.

asi que si alguien tiene o sabe una forma de volver a ver esos comentarios o de volver al antiguo fotolog junto con los comentario le agradeceria que me lo hiciera saber.

Si alguien tiene archivada esa historia en su ordenador que sea tan amable de mandarmelo a mi correo o que me envie un mensaje privado o como que me comente en un comentario

gracias espero que alguno me ayude con la solucion.


	47. ESTOY DE VUELTA!

**hola mirad! hoy entre a fotolog y me encontre que han vuelto a poner todos los comentarios! :D asi que voy a seguir publicandoles la historia :)**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE AUN VAN A SEGUIR LEYENDO**

Brennan mantuvo la mirada puesta sobre los ojos de Booth. Lo sentía distinto, raro, y aunque todo este tiempo intentó no sentirse culpable por ello, al mirarlo, sabía que era ella la razón por la cual él estaba así tan distante. Fue la primera en hablar:

-Sé que soy el problema - estaba diciendo cuando él puso su mano sobre su mejilla. La observó con ojos distintos, que Brennan no conocía o había olvidado. Sin saber bien por qué esos ojos, tan raros, no lo eran tanto era como si ya los hubiera visto antes. De todas formas, aquel acto que él realizó hicieron que Brennan cerrara la boca, esperó que él fuera quien hablara.

-Huesos - empezó diciendo intentando descifrar aquellos ojos con los que lo miraba la mujer que amaba. Brennan tenía los mismo ojos con los que se veían antes de estar enamorados, o al menos, aquellos que estaban cuando ninguno de los dos sabía qué era lo que les pasaba. Eso hizo que se diera cuenta de que él estaba acercándose demasiado a ella, a su boca, y que quizás, Brennan no querría que sucediera, sin embargo no se hacía para atrás como si estuviera dejando que aquello sucediera. Booth no podía resistirse a la idea de besarla.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sin apartar su rostro. Él no contestó. Permanecieron un momento con sus rostros muy cercas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Brennan sentía confianza, se sentía segura. Era distinto esta vez, era como si ya hubiera vivido aquello, ya hubiera vivido aquellas situaciones. Pero era imposible a menos que a menos que ellos dos hubieran tenido algo durante esos seis meses que ella eliminó. La idea sonó rara en la cabeza de Brennan, pero era una posibilidad.

-¿Booth?- estaba diciendo cuando él apartó su rostro. -¿Nosotros tuvimos algo?- preguntó. Él la miró con sorpresa, aquella pregunta le decía que algo había sentido, que algo había pasado en aquel momento.

-Huesos - comenzó diciendo cuando, como si todo estuviera planeado, entraron a la oficina ¡Y mejor aún! Era Linors. Booth lo fulminó con la mirada. Linors entendió al instante.

-Eeeeh creo que me equivoqué, que quería ir a la oficina deeee eeeh de Ángela, pero no la encontré ¡Eso! Pero no la encontré - dijo intentando disimular , pero esa forma de disimulo era en realidad una manera de decirle a Brennan Hey, quería hablar contigo, pero Booth no quiere que esté aquí, así que debo ir fuera , a lo que le siguió:

-Quédate si quieres - Booth miró molesto a Brennan por lo que dijo. Era un momento para los dos, donde los dos estaban hablando, y que supuestamente era Brennan quien estaba preocupada por saber qué le sucedía a su amigo

-Sí, quédate si quieres. Ya me iba.- dijo y se fue. Brennan salió detrás de él y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Por qué te vas?-

-¿Para qué me quedaría? No me necesitas.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿Por qué lo digo? Mírate, Huesos ¡prefieres a Linors!-

-¿Cómo que lo prefiero?... No sé por qué dices eso, como si nosotros -

-¿Qué?- dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella, a su boca. Esta vez Brennan sintió algo raro en el estómago, y al instante comenzó a respirar más rápido. Se alejó. Él la tomó por el brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo. Brennan sintió como si toda su estructura anatómica le rogara que permaneciera de ese modo, como si todo su cuerpo deseara estar al lado del de Booth, pero su cabeza se resistía y siempre ganaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo sacando su brazo. -¿Qué te pasa?... Lo siento, Booth no sé que te pasa pero no es lo que a mí me pasa.- dijo enojada y se retiró. Booth permaneció un tiempo en silencio. Había entendido perfectamente aquellas palabras no era lo que a él le pasaba. Brennan acababa de decirle que si ellos habían tenido algo, había muerto.

Brennan entró a su oficina olvidando el motivo por el que discutió con Booth, olvidando a Linors. Sentía un vacío, era como si le doliera su pecho, el alma y no sabía por qué de todas maneras aquello era imposible.

-Lo siento, Temperance, no quise causar todo aquello.- le dijo Linors que aún estaba allí. Ella se giró y lo vio recordándolo.

-No tienes la culpa.- quiso preguntarle si ella y Booth habían tenido algo, pero su lógica le dijo que Ángela ya se lo hubiera contando.

-Bueno en realidad no quería ir a ver a Ángela, quería venir aquí, pero cuando vi que estaba con su compañero, pensé que sería mejor dejarlos solos.-

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó molesta- No necesitamos tiempo solos, no tenemos nada que arreglar ni que discutir, porque imagino que no me han ocultado nada importante de estos seis meses ¿no?- Linors la miró sorprendida recordó la charla acerca de la sinceridad, y ahí estaba Brennan, delante de él siendo sincera nuevamente de la manera más clara. Él sonrió:

-Quédate tranquila no es eso. Le dijeron todo lo que necesita saber, ni más ni menos Es sólo que para Booth fue muy difícil verte tirada en una cama y con las posibilidades de que murieras, quizás le dolió más de lo que es capaz de admitir y bueno, hasta que en su mente se arreglen las cosas será raro, distinto - Brennan terminaba de entender todo: había sido injusta con Booth. Él sólo había querido verla bien, sólo se había preocupado por ella, había pensado que moriría, y nuevamente, ella lo estaba lastimando. No le agradecía lo que hacía por ella.

-Tienes razón.- le dijo y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Preguntó a Ángela dónde estaba Booth, su amiga le dijo que en el FBI, aunque en realidad no lo sabía. Brennan corrió y tomó su auto. Ange con una sonrisa entre los labios llamó a Booth y le dijo que lo había visto salir enojado, y le preguntó a dónde había ido, él le dijo que estaba en el FBI haciendo unos papeles. Ella le dijo que se tranquilizara que estaba todo bien y luego colgó. Brennan iba en la dirección adecuada.

Brennan llegó al FBI y subió a la oficina de Booth. Entró despacio, no supo por qué. Él no notó su presencia. Continuó guardando unas cosas dentro de una caja de cartón. Era una de esas situaciones descriptas en las películas, donde se podía observar a alguien guardando sus pertenencias después de haber sido echado de su trabajo o después de haber renunciado. No entendió por qué.

Booth tomó asiento pesadamente cuando notó la presencia de Brennan.

La miró algo molesto. Estaba allí, hermosa, seria: ELLA. Su cabeza una y otra vez recordaba los hermosos momentos compartidos, y su corazón una y mil veces le decían que ya era tarde que ella ya no lo quería, pero que no se diera por vencido.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó. Ella se acercó a él. Para sorpresa de Booth se puso delante de él y se sentó sobre la mesa de trabajo. Era una posición que lo invitaba a ponerse de pie y lanzarse sobre ella. Muchas veces habían jugado y se habían besado en su oficina después de que ella adquiriera aquella posición. Pero esta vez era distinto, no estaba segura de que ella quisiera que todo aquello sucediera. Booth sólo la miraba.

-¿Ya te cansaste?- preguntó Brennan.

-¿De qué?-

-De mirarme.- le dijo para sorpresa de él. Ella sonrió. No me sacas los ojos de encima, Booth ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que volví a este mundo tengo tus ojos encima mío ¿Me he perdido de algo?- Booth pensó en decirle todo, pero prefirió volver a conquistarla. Si Brennan no recuperaba aquellos seis meses, estaría con él sólo porque le había dicho una vez, que ellos fueron novios y se quisieron. Pensó que lo mejor sería volver a ganarse el corazón de aquella hermosa mujer que tenía en frente. Sin darse cuenta había decido hacer justamente aquello que Ángela le había recomendado que hiciera. Él le sonrió con esa sonrisita tan pícara que utilizaba cuando aún eran compañeros . Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Booth se puso de pie y acorraló a Brennan colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa y acercándose a ella. Brennan se corrió hacia atrás.

-¿Realmente crees, Huesos, que te estoy mirando para besarte ?- dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

-Nunca dije eso.-

-Créeme que lo dijiste - contestó él. Ella lo miró sonriendo.

-No creo que quisieras besarme.-

-¿Quieres que quiera hacerlo?-

(Sí ) pensó Brennan. Al momento se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acaba de pensar. No - fue su respuesta, y no sonó muy convincente. Booth sonrió.

-¿Quieres?- volvió a preguntar. Ella se dio cuenta de que no le creyó la respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres que quiera?- le preguntó invitándolo a jugar.

-No seas injusta el que hace las preguntas soy yo - le dijo.

-Y yo te respondí y no me creíste, así que ahora te pregunto qué es lo que quieres que quiera.-

-Quiero que quieras lo que quieras sentir pero que seas sincera.- y corrió sus brazos de alrededor de ella. A Brennan le molestó que lo hiciera, se sentía bien de aquel modo. Luego Booth se acomodó la corbata y tomó por la cintura a Brennan y la levantó de allí. Brennan sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando sintió de nuevo las manos de él sobre su cintura, y una vez más volvió a creer que no era la primera vez que se tocaban de aquel modo. Él la corrió y continuó ordenando unas cosas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Brennan.

-Ordeno.- le dijo él.

-No leí nada del caso.-

-Ve a leer.-

-No puedo concentrarme. Creo que es el golpe.- dijo como excusa.

-Ven a casa y lo leemos juntos.- le respondió sin mirarla.

-¿Esta noche?- preguntó sin quedarse atrás con la propuesta. Él sonrió.

-Si quieres - se insinuó. Ella sonrió y golpeó el hombro a su amigo. Él rió.

-Dime en qué momento comenzamos a tener conversaciones como esta.- le dijo ella. Él sonriendo volvió a mirarla.

-Si no quieres, no las tenemos más ¿En qué momento?... Emmm Yo diría que durante el caso del hijo de Radick -

-¿El mismo caso que leeremos esta noche?-

-Sí ¿Te molesta?-

-No me parece raro.- contestó. Luego sonrió. -¿Por qué ordenas?-

-Porque soy un hombre ordenado.- volvió a jugar. Sonrió. Ella también.

-Está bien, voy al Jeffersonian, porque estás ocupado ordenando, así que supongo que no querrás acompañarme. Nos vemos esta noche.- dijo ella. Booth la conocía muy bien, con aquellas palabras acababa de ponerlo a prueba, quería saber si él no prefería seguir con lo suyo o dejarlo, e ir con ella.

-No ya está ordenado, ¿qué opinas?- le dijo, dejando las cosas de lado. Ella sonrió. Aquello era justamente lo que esperaba que hiciera, era como si Booth ya supiera que era aquello lo que tenía que hacer

-Me parece ordenado. Estoy en mi auto.-

-Pues vamos en tu auto.-

-De acuerdo.- le dijo. Ambos salieron. Sin saber en qué momento exactamente, cuando salieron del edificio del FBI ella iba tomando su brazo, y él sosteniendo su mano. Ambos sonreían, coqueteaban y seguían hablando .

* * *

><p>Booth y Brennan llegaron al Jeffersonian. Linors se acercó a ambos y le pasó unos archivos a Booth. Él los tomó:<p>

-¿Qué son?- preguntó.

-Son los informes de muerte de la joven universitaria con la que trabajábamos cuando bueno, antes de toda esta historia que ya conocemos. Sería bueno que Temperance los leyera contigo y sacaran conclusiones.- dijo Linors.

-¿Quién estipuló lo sucedido? ¿Zack?- preguntó Brennan. -¿Salió del psiquiatra para venir aquí? Porque no confío en el trabajo forense de personas que no conozco - Booth y Linors intercambiaron rápidas miradas.

-Mira, Huesos Creo que esta noche también leeremos el informe sobre Morgoroth ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Booth.

-¿Esta noche?- dijo Linors. Booth lo miró muy molesto. Él continuó: -¿Piensan trabajar esta noche? ¿En el Jeffersonian?-

-No, en mi casa.- contestó Booth feliz de estar molestándolo.

-Oh, ya veo - dijo él.

-Que no te sorprenda - concluyó Booth dejándole claro que no era la primera vez que Brennan iba a su casa por las noches y trabajaban juntos. Linors lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no debe sorprenderle? ¿Siempre lo hacíamos?- preguntó ella.

-A veces, Huesos. Ya sabes, lo hemos hecho muchas veces no sería la primera vez.- Brennan mantuvo silencio. -¿Algún inconveniente, Linors?- preguntó Booth.

-Ninguno, ¿cuál tendría? Me parece bien quizás recuerde algo.- dijo y se retiró. Brennan miró a Booth algo molesta, con cada minuto más y más sospechaba haber tenido algo con Booth, pero si eso era posible, le parecía imposible que no se lo hubieran dicho.

-Booth, ¿por qué dice eso?-

-Porque quiere. De todas formas no sé que hace aquí, su trabajo ya está hecho.- dijo él.

-¿Cuál era su trabajo?-

-Controlarme y decirle a mi jefe mi comportamiento.-

-A Cullen.-

-Sí, pero él está muerto.-

-Si nunca me explicaron bien los hechos.-

-Ahora te enterarás, Huesos. Date tiempo, recién saliste -

-De acuerdo. Sigo sintiendo que me ocultan algo, o muchas cosas.- dijo ella. Él sonrió.

-Vamos.- le dijo y se dirigió donde estaba Cam.

-Camil ¿Alguna sugerencia con respecto al caso de Karen?-

-¿La chica universitaria?- preguntó Cam.

-Sí.-

-No, todo lo que leíste.-

-Aún no lo leí.-

-Oh, bueno. Todo está ahí. Hola Dra., ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, ¿tu?-

-Bien, gracias.- le dijo sonriendo. No, Seeley. Nada que tenga que argumentar. Lo único es que Linors ha estado haciéndose cargo del caso toda la semana pasada mientras tu te la pasabas en tribunales, porque sabes que a él le dieron el alta antes que a Brennan.-

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó algo molesto.

-No te preocupes, sabía que te molestaría, así que le dije a Sully que lo acompañara. Si quieres saber del caso habla con cualquiera de los dos. Ahora son como compañeros.-

-¿Sully está aquí?- preguntó Brennan.

-Oh, sí. Y ayudan en el caso. Tenemos tres agentes del FBI y una Dra. forense más ayuda imposible. Lo hice de ese modo, Booth, para que te pudieras ocupar de tus asuntos y de averiguar en qué te has metido, nada más.-

-¿Debo agradecerte?- dijo algo molesto cuando su celular sonó. Él atendió. Se mostraba molesto con la llamada y argumentaba que no podría ir, que debería haberle avisado con más tiempo. Luego de discutir dijo que sí iría, que estaba en camino. Colgó. Brennan lo miró esperando una respuesta. Él le dijo:

-Tribunales.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Larga historia. Debo ir, de nuevo, a tribunales.- dijo enojado.

-Brennan, ve con él, de algo te irás enterando.- dijo Cam.

-Quiero trabajar.- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes Nosotros lo estamos llevando bien a los casos, ya sabes, personas que mueren en hospitales o en sus casas, pero nada que sea homicidio o violación, son los cadáveres de todos los días.-

-De acuerdo, iré con Booth.- dijo Brennan.

-De acuerdo, vayan.- dijo Cam y sonrió. Ambos se retiraron.

**BUENO COMO MENCIONE ARRIBA ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE AUN VAN A SEGUIR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA :)**


	48. recaída, y de nuevo de pie todo se co

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios =)**

aqui les va el siguiente capi =)

* * *

><p>Miró el techo ¿un hospital? Miró a Booth. Sonrió. Ahí estaba como siempre. No era la primera vez que Brennan vivía esa situación, ya se había despertado en un hospital sin saber bien por qué y había encontrado a Booth. La última vez le habían dicho que había salido de un coma, consecuencia de una caída desde el 12mo piso del edificio del FBI y que había borrado 6 meses de su vida pasada, no había tenido mucho tiempo de ponerse al día respecto de todo lo que había perdido en esos seis meses, y recordaba que en su vida habían entrado nuevas personas. Linors, un Agente del FBI, y Felt, su compañera, que se había presentado ante ella como la prometida de Linors y él le había dicho que no era así, que sólo lo eran para una investigación. También recordaba un cambio de actitud en Booth, como si la deseara y recordaba que habían quedado en ir a su departamento una noche para que ella leyera el expediente del caso de Morgoroth, y del hijo de Radick. No sabía por qué motivo Zack estaba en una institución psiquiátrica, pero supuestamente, leer el caso le aclararía los pensamientos.<p>

También recordaba que Booth visitaba tribunales muy seguido, no sabía por qué, pero esa tarde, la última que recordaba, tendría que haberlo acompañado y tendría que haber comprendido un poco más. Recordaba a Cam decir que deberían leer sobre el expediente de Karen, la estudiante universitaria asesinada, el último caso en el que trabajó ella (Brennan) y también recordó que Sully y Linors se encargaron del caso mientras Booth se encargaba de arreglar ese temita de los tribunales. En fin, no entendía nada . Miró a Booth dormido sobre su cama. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado tirada en esa cama, el motivo por el cual estaba en un hospital nuevamente, y si habría borrado otros preciados meses, si en realidad ya estaban resueltos varios casos y si ella tendría que leer de todos aquellos de nuevo. Le molestó muchísimo sentirse tan vulnerable, estar de nuevo en esas condiciones, sin saber todo, conociendo poco sin saber nada. Le molestó que su cerebro necesitara tanto para ponerse bien.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Booth, lo mismo que había hecho la última vez que despertó en un hospital, por la madrugada, sin saber nada. Lo movió. Booth despertó algo cansado, incómodo, se notaba. Ella le dijo:

-Puedes ir a dormir a tu cuarto si lo deseas, no tienes que quedarte aquí, te lo agradezco - recordó que él se había sentido muy mal después de que ella despertara la primera vez del coma porque todos pensaron que moriría y luego, cuando se repuso, ella no fue capaz de entender lo preocupado que él se sintió y no le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella. Esta vez, sería distinto. Ya le había agradecido.

Booth ya se estaba acostumbrando a no tenerla, ya estaba acostumbrado a esta situación. Se preguntó cuántas cosas habría olvidado ahora, lo reconocía, eso significaba que no lo había sacado de su mente completamente.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- le preguntó. A ella le molestó que le hiciera aquella pregunta.

-Que te acompañaría a un tribunal ¿Cuánto olvidé ahora?-

-En realidad ese fue el día que te desmallaste. Hablaste con Ángela, y luego ella salió corriendo y diciendo que te habías desmayado, se pelearon, o discutieron, y a ti te hizo mal.- le dijo Booth.

-No recuerdo la pelea.-

-Creo que es mejor, tu cerebro lo eliminó.-

-No quiero que eso suceda, quiero toda la verdad Booth.- dijo ella casi suplicando.

-Pero tu cerebro no lo soporta.- le contestó él.

-Yo decidiré qué es lo que soporta y qué no. Tú no.- le dijo ella. Booth la miró algo sorprendido, fue muy agresiva sin que él le hiciera algo. Estaba cansado. Se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón, iré a mi habitación, seguro que dentro de dos días, si sigue todo bien, te darán el alta. Nos vemos, Huesos. Que te repongas pronto. Adiós.-

-Espera.- dijo ella al ver que se iba, en realidad no quería. Quiero irme también. Habla con el médico.-

-No puedo, deben controlarte al menos dos días más.-

-Suenas como si estuvieras cansado de todo esto.- dijo ella. Era precisamente lo que él sentía.

-Lo estoy.- le dijo y se retiró. A ella le hizo muy mal escucharlo. Se sintió mucho peor de lo que hubiera esperado, no supo por qué aquello que dijo su amigo le rompió el corazón. Prefirió estar dormida y no despertar más. No quería seguir lastimándolo. No quería que todo siguiera así.

-¡Booth!- gritó detrás de la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Él volvió a entrar.

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-Mañana ¿vendrás?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto.- le dijo él.

-¿No estás cansado?- preguntó ella. Él notó que acababa de lastimarla, pero su corazón ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba despejarse de todo lo que vivía, necesitaba cambiar de vida, estaba harto de llorar, llorar, y cuando no lo hacía sentirse mal.

-No cambia nada, sigues siendo importante para mí. No me has cansado tú, sino la situación, atravieso muchas cosas legales, Huesos. Tranquila ¿Quieres que mañana te traiga algo?- preguntó. Ella notó que realmente quería salir de allí, anheló que le dijera que se quedaría, pero era como si tuviera la necesidad de huir.

-Sí, los expedientes de Morgoroth, del hijo de Radick y de Karen, la estudiando universitaria.- contestó ella. Booth se sintió sorprendido, recordaba todo lo poco que alcanzó a vivir antes de volver a desmayarse.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.- le dijo y sonrio- Mañana paso a verte.- cerró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente no solo Booth vino, sino todos, incluyendo a Linors, Sully y Felt. También estaba Caroline.

Le sorprendió tanta gente a su alrededor. Cam tenía los expedientes, y se los dejó en el escritorio.

-No estamos de acuerdo Dra., con que lea todo esto, pero si es lo que quiere.- dijo Cam.

-Sí, es lo que quiero.- contestó Brennan.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- preguntó Ángela con un poco de culpa en su voz.

-Bien.- dijo Brennan y le sonrió- No te sientas mal, nada de esto es tu culpa.-

-Lo sé.- dijo y miró hacia abajo. No abrazó a Hodgins, él ni siquiera estaba cerca de Ángela. Le pareció raro. Lo captó al instante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- preguntó Brennan, acababa de darse cuenta de que se trataron de vaaarios días.

-Dos meses.- respondió Booth. Brennan se sorprendió.

-Vaya . ¿Y cómo van tus cosas con los triibunales?- le preguntó.

-Mejor, ya casi creen que no soy el asesino de mi jefe.- respondió él.

-¿Y quién lo mató?- preguntó intentando hacer creer que ella estaba enterada del resto de la historia, pero ni siquiera sabía que había muerto Cullen, pero decir Oh, ¿murió Cullen? era tan estúpido como sonaba, Booth acaba de decir que ya estaban creyendo que no era el asesino de su jefe, por lo que, Cullen o estaba muerto o, estaba muerto.

-Mayer El mismo que te tiró a ti y a Linors del edificio.-

-Sí lo recuerdo.- contestó ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Booth sorprendido.

-Que me había contado Linors que habíamos caído del edificio los dos porque el Agente Mayer nos había empujado, no recuerdo el hecho.-

-Oh.- dijo Booth.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Brennan.

-No importa.-

-¿Y cómo están ustedes?- preguntó Brennan a Ángela y Hodgins.

-Ya no estamos juntos Dra.- contestó él. Brennan ya lo sabía.

-¿Y por qué?-

-Porque no funcionó, ahora estoy con otra.-

-¿Otra?- preguntó Brennan.

-Sí amiga, luego te la presento.- dijo Ángela sonriendo- Pero Hodgins y yo lo hemos superado bien.-

-Ah - dijo Brennan algo confundida -¿Y por qué se alejaron? ¿Qué fue lo que no funcionó?-

-No había suficiente confianza.- dijo Ángela.

-Sí, ella besó a su esposo cuando vino a DC para hacer el divorcio, eso hizo que yo perdiera mi confianza mucho - dijo Hodgins. Brennan miró a Ángela, ella sonrió. Brennan se sintió rara, muchas historias poco conocidas para ella sentía como se si hubiera quedado en el pasado Entendía poco.

-De acuerdo.- contestó y sonrió mostrando a Ange que aceptaba sus decisiones.

-¿Y Parker?- preguntó a Booth.

-Todo bien.- dijo él y sonrió. Gracias por preguntar -

-De nada.- dijo ella. Se sentía una completa extraña. -¿Cuándo me darán el alta?-

-Dentro de dos días.- contestó Cam.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Brennan. Chicos, lo siento -

-¿Por qué? Huesos, no es tu culpa.- dijo Booth.

-Siento no compartir con uds. todo esto que estuvieron viviendo.- dijo mirando a Ángela y a Hodgins. Y no estar contigo acompañándote a triibunales, ayudándote. Nunca me dejaste, Booth.-

-No te preocupes, estás presente siempre.- le dijo, ella sonrió.

-Lamento no ayudar en el Jeffersonian.- dijo a Cam.

-Ayudarás más cuando estés totalmente recuperada.- le contestó sonriendo.

-Bueno y a uds. no les digo mucho porque la verdad no los conozco demasiado.- dijo a Linors y a Felt.

-Sí, entiendo.- dijo él.

-Sully, gracias por estar aquí, también . Y Sweets.- dijo sonriendo.

-Es un placer, Tempe, siempre.- le dijo Sully.

-Ya va a estar mejor, Dra.- contestó Sweet.

-Bueno querida, todo saldrá bien.- dijo Caroline.

-Gracias. Cuando me den el alta tendré todo esto leído y seré mucho más útil.- contestó Brennan con brillo en sus ojos porque al fin podría ayudar de alguna manera.

-No te esfuerces de más.- le dijo Booth. Ella lo miró algo molesta por no confiar en que podía hacerlo.

-De acuerdo- dijo. Luego se despidieron todos. Brennan se sentía una extraña. Haría todo lo posible para volver a ser útil, para acompañar a sus amigos para hacer algo. No quería alejarse más de lo que ya se había alejado .

* * *

><p>*triibunales - tribunales<p>

**NOTA DEL AUTOR(tempe_booth):** me olvide de avisar que voy a ir escribiendo poco a poco todo lo que fue pasando en los caps que vienen, para que no tengan que leer para atras ajajaja =) pero bueno es que estuve tanto tiempo sin estar x fotolog que hasta yo tuve que leer toda la historia para no perder detalles... asi que en los caps q vienen brennan va a ir recordando de a poco... x lo pronto, resumido, ella dsp de salvar a Parker de la muerte, junto con Booth (que ese es un caso completo ya resuelto) Brennan y Booth estuvieron juntos, como pareja, pero un teniente de la marina, Ralf, comenzó a invetigar a Booth bajo el cargo de insubordinaciòn en el trabajo. Era mentira claro, pero aun no sabían xq queria invertigarlo. Así que los chicos buscaron información y cuanto más se acercaron a la verdad más problemas tuvieron. A Brennan la tiraron del 12mo piso del edificio del FBI, a Linors, que era el Agente contrtado por el jefe para seguirle los pasos a Booth y confirmar insubordinación o no en el trabajo, fue tiradod el 5to piso, a Booth el Agente Mayer, que fue el que los tiró lo dejó en cirugía con una herida de bala en el intesetino, y Sully que fue quien encontró el cuerpo de Brennan terminó con una bala en la pierna,q casi lo dejó sin poder caminar, también en cirugía.. Dsp de eso Brennan despertó del coma en el que estuvo, pero sólo recordaba que estaban trabajando en el caso de Morgoroth,le explicaron que ya lo hbaían resuelto. booth pidió que no le dijeran nada respecto a la relación que mantenían, xq ella no lo recordaba y se sentía muy mal. En eso maso quedaron los caps pasados. Ahora Brennan, no se sabe cómo se desmayó y volvió a empezar con ella en el hospital :P besos!

* * *

><p><strong>muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero seguir recibiendo mas comentarios para saber que lo estan leyendo =D<br>**


	49. radiante por fuera

Brennan radiante x fuera... inseguridad x dentro

Dos días después Brennan esperaba ansiosa que Booth llegara y la sacara de allí. Había leído todo y quería preguntar varias cosas a Booth.

Se abrió la puerta de su habitación y Ángela vino con el Dr., Brennan seguía esperando a Booth. No entró, ni fue El Dr. le habló, le dio recomendaciones, recomendaciones que ella no escuchó, realmente esperaba a Booth, no a Ángela no entendía por qué sentía un abismo entre él y ella pero estaba separándolos y no lo soportaba. Luego de sentir un silencio esperando su respuesta, con un rápido entendimiento de la situación y sin saber por qué decía sí, dijo:

-Perfecto, lo entiendo, de acuerdo.- y sonrió viendo al Dr. a los ojos para que éste supiera que lo había escucho. Él sonrió.

-Bueno, ya está todo bien. Puede salir entonces y volver a su vida. Espero que nos sigamos viendo para los controles y no en una emergencia.-

-Yo también.- sonrió y se puso de pie. Saludó a Ángela. Parecía radiante, una guerrera llena de vitalidad, orgullosa, altanera, como si nada podría hacer que no luchara por recuperar cada momento vivido, como si nada podría hacer que no volviera a hacer lo que siempre hizo y a amar su profesión como la amaba. Ángela suspiró feliz de ver a su amiga tan radiante. Era aquello lo que Brennan quería que todos vieran, aunque en realidad se sentía más insegura que nunca. Quería a Booth cerca

Ambas salieron riendo. Ángela le comentó que en realidad ya no estaba con su novia, que se había peleado, le dijo que ella le había dicho que no necesitaba una persona que sólo viviera el momento, sino que quería alguien que planificara a futuro . Le dijo que se sentía bien, que estaba en abstinencia total de sexo, celibato. Ambas rieron. Al ver que Ángela la hacía partícipe de su vida como si dos meses no la hubiera separado Brennan logró sentirse mejor, pero deseaba con anhelo que Booth fuera igual Pero sabía que no era así, él intentaba sacarla de su vida, ella lo sentía.

Llegaron al Jeffersonian. Todos estaban, excepto Booth, el más importante. Ella saludó radiante a todos, con sonrisas y abrazos. Por dentro estaba muy mal, pero no iba a mostrar ninguna debilidad, ya la veían como un pétalo de rosa que ante cualquier desilusión caía en coma. Quería que todos olvidaran que había perdido la memoria, quería que todos olvidaran que por una discusión había vuelto a desvanecerse. Quería que la vieran como una persona útil, como una persona implacable, como la Bra. Brennan, Antropóloga Forense del Jeffersonian, e iba a luchar porrecuperar su imagen. Ya no lucharía por escuchar qué había pasado, ya no preguntaría en cada rincón. Seguiría adelante y aceptaría el presente no iba a mirar atrás.

-¿Leíste los tres expedientes?- preguntó Cam.

-sí.- dijo ella.

-¿Entonces ya sabes lo que pasó con Zack?-

-Sí.- dijo ella. Todos esperaron algo más. La vez en que se enteró de eso estuvo muy mal. Pero ahora parecía no afectarla.

-¿Y cómo se siente al respecto?- preguntó Sweet. Esa vocesita que se entrometía en todo

-Pues, creo que Zack hizo lo que creyó correcto, se equivocó y está en el lugar adecuado. Creo recordar algo así como que yo no entendería su lógica y que para que no fuera a prisión Caroline lo hizo pasar por loco - contestó.

Todos guardaron un largo silencio. Estaba recordando

-Así fue.- dijo él.

-¿Leíste lo que pasó con Parker?- preguntó Ángela.

-También lo leí. Atravesó por mucho, pero al menos no tuvo secuelas físicas, aunque las sesiones psíquicas deben ser importantes pero los psicólogos deben estar ayudándolo. De todas formas lo tiene a Booth.-

-Sí.- respondieron.

-¿Y no pudieron resolver el caso de Karen?-

-No.- contestó Hodgins. Es todo un misterio.-

-¿Booth de qué se encarga ahora?-

-Está con ese caso.-

-¿Por eso no vino?- preguntó.

-Sí.- respondió Hodgins.

-Ah ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?- preguntó ella.

-¿Quieres ir con Booth?- preguntó Cam. Los ojos de Brennan brillaron.

-Sí.- dijo casi con una sonrisa. Todos contuvieron la felicidad de ver que aún extrañaba a Booth.

-De acuerdo- dijo Cam-, le diré a Booth que venga por ti.-

-¿Puede hacerlo? Pensé que estaba interrogando a alguien -

-Sí, pero está con Linors, así que él continuará mientras Booth viene.- le contestó Cam. Linors sonó ese nombre en el aire A Brennan le molestó que ocupara su lugar.

-De acuerdo, pídeselo.- dijo ella.

-Bien.- dijo Cam y llamó a Booth.

Pasaron unos minutos eternos para Brennan y Booth entró.

-¿Y Huesos?- preguntó a Cam.

-En su oficina, esperándote.- le dijo.

-De acuerdo.- contestó él y se dirigió hacia allá. Todos se sentían muy mal por la situación, veían que él ya había renunciado a Brennan y sólo trabajaba con ella por lo eficaz que solía ser, pero en realidad intentaba estar lo más alejado posible.

Él entró en su oficina. Un montón de recuerdos lo inundaron. La miró.

-Huesos - dijo sonriendo. Ella estaba en su computadora leyendo algunas cosas que Booth no pudo ver. Al oírlo se giró hacia él y sus ojos brillaron de alegría. Toda la mañana esperó verlo y la desilusionó un poco que no fuera él quién la sacara de ese hospital, pero de todas maneras estaba feliz de que estuviera allí. No demostró ninguna debilidad, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo y haría lo posible para dejar que él volviera a sentirse cómodo con ella.

Recordaba bien cómo la miraba antes de volver a desmayarse, y recordaba las sospechas que había tenido respecto a si compartieron una historia o no antes del incidente. Ella se puso de pie y fue a saludarlo. Un beso en la mejilla y Booth volvió a revivir muchas cosas. No le hizo bien.

-¿Cómo estás?- le dijo ella, nueva, revivida, hermosa, pensó él.

-Bien, ¿tu?-

-Bien.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Siento no haber estado - le comentó Booth. Ella no quiso mostrar vulnerabilidad.

-No importa. Fue Ángela a buscarme.-

-Qué bien - dijo sonriendo, pero no pudo evitar mirar al suelo.

-Pero te esperaba a ti.- dijo ella. Esa sinceridad de nuevo, pensó él. Sonrió.

-Lo siento.- repitió y la miró a los ojos sonriendo y feliz de escucharla, al menos.

-No importa te diría que la próxima vez te espero para que me saques del hospital, pero no habrá próxima vez,no volveré a caer en coma o a perder la memoria. Lo prometo.- dijo sonriendo.

-No lo prometas no eso - dijo él.

-Pero estoy segura, Booth.- le dijo.

-Pero prométeme otra cosa.- le dijo él.

-¿Qué?-

-Que cuando recuerdes el motivo por el que fuiste el día en que casi te matan a mi oficina, me lo dirás - dijo. Para Brennan fue como un choque contra una pared. Por un segundo vio el escritorio de Booth, ella sentada mirando todo a su alrededor. Desapareció el recuerdo Permaneció en silencio ¿comenzaba a recordar? Huuueeeesoooos.- Vio que Booth pasaba su mano delante de su rostro. Si no quieres, no me lo prometas.- dijo él.

-Sí, quiero - dijo ella. Sonó como si aceptara casarse con él. Ambos se miraron y sonriendo -Sí quiero prometerte que te lo contaré.- le dijo. Él sonrió.

-De acuerdo ¿Nos vamos?-

-Nos fuimos.- dijo ella y salieron hacia la universidad de Biotecnología.

Ya en el auto iban hablando del caso:

-Entonces lo que tenemos hasta ahora es que la estudiante de Ingeniería Genética, Karen Romanski y su compañero Andrew Rembrandt estaban trabajando en una investigación acerca de una posible cura para el cáncer - estaba diciendo Booth cuando Brennan lo interrumpió para mostrarle que conocía del caso:

-La investigación, en realidad era una investigación personal que llevaba a cabo Romanski para poder hallar una cura rápida ya que su padre necesitaba de ella para poder continuar con vida. Su padre tenía un cáncer acidófilo, que en pocas palabras quiere decir que era consecuencia de un mal funcionamiento hormonal que lo llevó al exceso de la liberación de hormonas acidófilas en la glándula pituitaria y por ello le quedaba poco tiempo -

-Sí - dijo él sonriendo. Has vuelto muy bien al trabajo, Huesos.-

-¿Lo ves? Confía en mí.- le dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo.- le contestó. Bien, el tema es que el padre de la víctima tenía la posibilidad de controlar el crecimiento de ese cáncer por medio de remedios, es decir con la incorporación de sustancias que pudieran inhibir la liberación de sustancias estimuladores desde el hipotálamo pero el hecho es que no tenía un buen funcionamiento en toooodoo su organismo, por ello, su único problema no era la hipófisis, sino todo su cuerpo.-

-Sí y al parecer, tenemos como hipótesis que ella y su compañero tenían una teoría para poner a prueba pero al no encontrar a una persona que se ofreciera ella dio su propio cuerpo para efectuar el tratamiento que investigaban y confirmar la teoría. Y eso aparentemente la llevó a la muerte.-

-Sí, Cam confirmó que ella también padecía de cáncer en un estadio poco avanzado, es por ello que creemos que quizás la víctima decidió que probaría su propia teoría sobre ella misma.-

-¿y cómo sabes tanto de estos temas tan médicos?- preguntó Brennan algo sorprendida.

-Por varios motivos. El primero es que me estaba volviendo loco contigo en coma, y con los triibunales, así que pasé mucho tiempo con Cam explicándome cada detalle, además Linors le va bien con todo esto de conceptos médicos, su padre era profesor de universidades en Oxford respecto a temas médicos, así que sabe bastante.También pasamos mucho tiempo discutiendo posibles hipótesis y todo eso. En ciertas palabras, estuve ocupando mi cabeza en algo para pensar poco -

-Pero has estado pensado mucho, no poco.-

-Poco en ti.- le dijo casi sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Silencio, ella no se lo esperaba. Estaba preocupado.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, lo sé yo también lo estaría.- le dijo sonriendo ella también.

-¿Y qué leíste del Dr. Murundius? El que acompañaba a los chicos en su investigación y la avalaba.- le preguntó Booth para cortar el momento.

-Pues era sospechoso de violación y aún no lo habíamos entrevistado nosotros. Tiene una buena coartada, durante la muerte de Romanski él estuvo fuera ya que estuvo en una conferencia referida al cáncer. Ahora se encuentra, y ya hace tres meses, en Europa haciendo una investigación avanzada de cánceres acidófilos. Ya está enterado de lo que le sucedió a Romaski pero no ha vuelto. La semana entrante debería volver a la Universidad, y al menos mantener contacto con Rembrandt, el compañero de la víctima.-

-Es cierto hiciste los deberes.- le dijo.

-¿Ves? El hecho que recuerde lo que leo sin necesidad de esforzarme mucho me dice que estoy mejor, que no volveré a perder la memoria. Recuerdo todo, Booth, por eso sé que puedo prometerte que no volveré a desmayarme.- dijo ella. Él sonrió.

-Volvimos.- dijo feliz. (Ojalá) pensó Booth.

* * *

><p><strong>bien pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya se acerca otra parte interesante en la historia y si resivo sus comentarios intentare ponerles los capitulos esta semana =)<strong>


	50. tras el rastro del caso!

gracias por sus comentarios, el capi de hoy es largisimo :P  
>si me siguen dejando comentarios colgare los capis mas seguidos<p>

tengo dos semanas de vacaciones! :)

* * *

><p><strong>tras el rastro del caso<strong>

-¿Y ahora a quién están interrogando?- preguntó Brennan camino a la Universidad.

-Pues estamos hablando con Rembrandt.- contestó Booth.

-¿Se quedó Linors allí?-

-Sí.-

-¿Y es de confianza?- preguntó ella.

-Es bueno en lo que hace, y hasta el día de hoy se ha portado bien.

-¿Es tu nuevo compañero? Es decir, ¿somos tres ahora?- preguntó ella. Booth no lo había pensado, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar con un hombre de nuevo. Era diferente la forma en que llevan adelante los casos y cómo fueron resolviendo otros crímenes. Estaban en constante peligro y se enfrentaban a él sin ningún miedo. Booth no sentía que tenía que cubrir su espalda y la de Brennan, sólo se preocupaba por resolver los casos. Linors era bueno. Brennan esperaba que le contestara, pero el silencio que había pasado le dijo que eran tres.

-Si tú quieres Tú eres mi compañera.- contestó él al cabo de un tiempo.

-No quiero.- dijo ella.

-No lo conoces.- contestó él.

-¿Lo defiendes?-

-No es que lo defienda, Huesos. Pero no lo conoces.-

-¿Ya me reemplazaste?- preguntó algo molesta.

-Jamás.- dijo él. Como si pudiera tirar a la basura todo lo que vivimos en cuatro años de un día al otro. Estuviste casi tres meses sin estar conmigo en casos, no se comparan con los años en los que sí hemos resuelto los demás. Deja de preocuparte.-

-Pero te siento distinto.- dijo ella.

-Es que, estoy distinto. Las cosas cambiaron. En tres meses pasé por más presiones que las que pasé en los tres años que tú recuerdas. Es sólo eso. No esperes que todo sea igual. Todo ha cambiado - dijo él con cierto dolor ante la realidad. Ella lo notó.

-No quiero que seamos tres.- dijo ella.

-Nada cambiará entre nosotros.- intentó tranquilizarla.

-Ya ha cambiado.- dijo ella. Era cierto. Booth había cambiado Brennan lo había olvidado y eso lo había cambiado.

-Lo siento.- dijo él. Brennan se enojó.

-Me mientes ahora me mientes.- dijo enojada. Él la miró:

-¿¡Qué! Lo siento de verdad.-

-Eso te creo, pero recién me dijiste que nada había cambiado, y sabías que era mentira, por eso te disculpas. Eso quiere decir que me has mentido ¿Desde cuándo me mientes? ¿De ahora en adelante?- preguntó enojada.

-No fue así, bueno sí cambiaron las cosas Pero eso también te lo dijo pero -

-¿Pero qué? Me mentiste. No quiero que me mientas.- dijo Brennan (Debo hacerlo), pensó él.

-De acuerdo.- contestó.

Continuaron el camino en silencio hasta que se reunieron con Linors.

-Bien ya no tengo nada más que preguntar.- dijo él. Llegan a tiempo para retirarnos. Gracias por su tiempo joven Rembrandt.- se despidió él y salió de la sala de investigación. Hola, Dra.-

-Hola.- contestó. Linors notó el enfado en ella, no entendió mucho.

-Bueno - le dijo a Booth. Me pasó fotocopias de todo su trabajo, marcó qué fue lo que descubrieron juntos y qué fue lo que continuó el solo después de la muerte de Romanski. Me dijo además que la madre de la chica se mató y el padre cayó en el alcoholismo.-

-Oh, que pena.- dijo Booth.

-¿Tienes ahí ese trabajo? ¿Las copias?- preguntó Brennan.

-Sí.-

-Dámelas.-

-Las miraremos juntos.- dijo Linors.

-La del doctorado soy yo.- contestó.

-Huesos - dijo Booth.

-Huesos nada, quiero tener mi lugar Booth ¿recuerdas? El intuitivo eres tú, la lógica yo listo Tú - dijo mirando a Linors. Sobras - Linors se mantuvo en silencio un rato. Recordó el modo en que lo trató cuando se conocieron. Recordó además la charla que tuvieron acerca de la sinceridad en la cual él le dijo que con ella se podía ser sincero sin miedo a ofender, y que ella le dijo que le gustaba estar con él. Todo había vuelto atrás. No sabía por qué, pero evidentemente estaba enojada

-Lo siento Dra - comenzó diciendo. Pero hace tres meses me encargo de este caso, me parece que al menos podría permitirme terminarlo, y luego decir que soy yo el que sobra, cuando es ud. la que termina de levantarse - Brennan lo miró muy, muy molesta ¿quién se creía? ¿y por qué Booth le permitía que le hablara así?

-Bueno, basta no van a empezar a pelear.-

-¿Me darás los papeles?- preguntó de nuevo ella.

-Leeremos juntos - dijo él.

-Agente, Dra bla bla bla-dijo Brennan. -No sé qué es lo que te cuesta entender. Me importa muy poco si tu padre es o no Dr., si enseña o no en una universidad y si te enseñó o no a ti las cosas ¿entendido?-

-Entonces que le quede claro que de ahora en más a mí me va a interesar muy poco si ud. quiere o no hacer el trabajo sola, si quiere o no leer la investigación sola, porque resulta que SOMOS UN EQUIPO DE TRES, y lo siento si le molesta. No van a cambiar las cosas porque sus neuronas decidieron dejar de dormir, aquí funcionamos sin ud., si se fijara un poco vería que lo hacemos bien SIN UD.- le contestó Linors y se dirigió al SUV. Abrió la puerta trasera y subió. Brennan permaneció en silencio era cierto. Ellos habían seguido adelante sin ella ¿Acaso no era indispensable su presencia? Booth notó lo que estaba pensando.

-Sabes que lo dijo porque lo hiciste enojar. Te metiste con su padre y lo ofendiste, lo hizo para - estaba diciendo pero ella, de mala manera le dijo:

-¿Lo defiendes? ¿Acaso también ocupó mi lugar en el Jeffersonian? ¿Acaso es muy bueno con los huesos? ¿Acaso es mejor compañero que yo? Entonces ¿sabes qué? Dile Huesos a él, porque al parecer yo soy sólo Temperance la estúpida que cayó en coma y no sirve para nada porque la reemplazan en todo.-

-¿Qué dices? Sabes que así no son las cosas. Nadie te reemplaza, es imposible. Vamos Huesos, no te reemplazó en nada Jamás podría -

-¿Entonces por qué quieres que sea tu compañero?- dijo con sus ojos brillantes por las ganas de llorar. A él le sorprendió que la lastimara tanto que él no quisiera que Linors se fuera.

-Huesos, tranquila. Es cierto lo que dice, este caso le corresponde como nos corresponde a los dos. Si tanto te duele que él esté con nosotros, después de este caso le digo que se retire.- dijo para tranquilizarla.

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó. No quiero parecer una loca, Booth, pero entiende - dijo y guardó silencio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él.

-Que yo no estoy acostumbrada a él - dijo, aunque no era aquello lo que intentó decir

- ¿y?...- preguntó Booth. Ella lo miró.

-Y para mí también es difícil todo esto, yo también estoy mal. Intento encontrar mi lugar entre uds. Todos uds. continuaron con sus vidas, y me parece genial Yo sólo intento acomodarme - dijo algo triste. Booth sintió que debía abrazarla.

No quería hacerlo. Volver a sentirla cerca le haría mal. No pudo resistirlo. La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó. Ella lo abrazó con fuerzas. Él casi no soportó las ganas que tuvo de separarla e irse de allí sin ella. Necesitaba que Brennan saliera de su vida, sino nunca podría volver a reír. Él era quién había quedado en el olvido para ella, y ella ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había lastimado. Brennan lo sintió distinto. Dejaron de abrazarse.

-No me importa lo que digas, Booth cambiaron mucho las cosas entre nosotros y ni siquiera sé por qué eso es lo que más me molesta.- dijo mirando hacia el suelo y cayeron lágrimas. Él entendió que ella estaba atravesando un momento muy difícil, y él también no podía ayudarla.

-Lo siento.- fue todo lo que dijo. Booth no sacaba sus manos del cuerpo de Brennan. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y permaneció en silencio un tiempo mientras dejaba que cayeran lágrimas. No sabía si aquel abrazo era una despedida, o qué era. Pero sentirlo tan distante, la lastimó. Él acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla y por un momento se permitió a sí mismo no pensar en no sentir nada y dejar que el momento fluyera, sabía que Brennan lo necesitaba y por todo lo sucedido él no estaba, así que intentó estar para ella tal como se sentía amándola.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Brennan sin mirarlo. Él no podía decirle todo lo que pasó, no podía decirle todo lo que se amaron por más de tres meses y todo lo que compartieron no podía decirle que ella quiso olvidar todo. -¿Por qué fuimos los dos solo de vacaciones durante dos semanas?- preguntó, sin mirarlo. El corazón de Booth se detuvo. No esperaba que ella leyera tanto Eso no estaba en los expedientes, pero sí en las computadoras de Jeffersonian donde se guardaban las licencias que el personal se tomaba. Seguramente Brennan estuvo averiguando.

-Porque lo merecíamos - dijo él.

-¿Por qué solos?- preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué no?- intentó no decir una palabra de más.

-Porque no lo haríamos a menos que pasara algo.- contestó ella, aún recostada sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Te preocupa que haya pasado algo?- preguntó él. Ella lo miró, Booth prefirió que no lo hiciera.

-Me preocupa que hubiera pasado algo y que tú, tú me lo ocultaras - dijo sin quitar sus ojos de él. Booth dejó de abrazarla. Se alejó de ella. A eso me refiero eres distinto.- dijo Brennan. Detrás de ellos sonó la bocina. Linors estaba harto de esperarlos dentro del auto. Ambos guardaron silencio. Debemos ir.- concluyó Brennan.

-Sí.- dijo Booth. Ambos caminaron hacia Linors.

Una vez en el Jeffersonian Brennan pidió ver el cuerpo de Romanski, la víctima de asesinato. Ángela le proporcionó las fotos de la escena del crimen y de la investigación que llevaron en ella cuando aún mantenía sus tejidos y le dejaron los huesos, ahora que se habían encargado de sacar todo tejido corporal de la víctima. Sólo huesos . (Los huesos me hablan . Y no me mienten) pensó Brennan (no como todos acá, incluso Booth Nadie tiene la valentía de decirme que estuve con Booth ¿por qué no siento nada?)

-De acuerdo. Gracias. Prefiero trabajar sola.- dijo sin devolver la mirada a nadie y se acercó a los huesos. Todos asintieron y se retiraron.

Ángela se acercó a Booth:

-¿Qué pasó?-

Él no parecía interesado en responderle. La miró durante un tiempo a Brennan a lo lejos y se giró a Ángela -¿Por qué discutieron cuando se desmayó?- preguntó. Ángela se quedó sin habla. Permaneció en silencio un tiempo hasta que dijo:

-Problema mío.-

-Te pedí que no se lo dijeras. Te dije que era yo quién decidía.-

-Tú no decides sobre la verdad Booth. Está bien que tengas decisiones sobre tus decisiones, pero no sobre los hechos que ya pasaron . Lo siento, Brennan y tú se amaron.-

-Ya no dices que nos amamos, como me dijiste la última vez que hablamos.- le dijo él. Ella permaneció en silencio Silencio. Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Es que ya no estoy segura.-

-Yo tampoco.- dijo él.

-No te puedes olvidar tan rápido.- le dijo mientras él se iba. Booth se giró:

-¿Y tú sí estás permitida? Ibas a casarte y te quedaste con otra mujer - Ángela sintió un puñal en la espalda Nadie se lo había dicho antes.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir. Booth se dio cuenta de su graaaan error.

-Lo siento, Ángela.- dijo acercándose a ella, pero Ángela puso su mano en frente como deteniéndolo.

-No tienes derecho, Booth. Sólo te perdono por que yo también me metí con tu corazón, sé que los dos intentamos hablar de cosas difíciles, sólo por eso no lo voy a tomar como algo tan grave. Lo dejamos así.-

-Lo siento, en serio -

-Lo sé.- le dijo y se fue.

-Mierda.- fue todo lo que Booth pudo decir.

Por la tarde todos se fueron donde se encontraba Brennan. No había almorzado.

-Huesos, si no comes no vamos a ir bien.- le dijo Booth mientras ella seguía observando los huesos.

-Bien, miren - dijo Brennan. Leí los expedientes que han escrito todos uds. respecto a este cadáver. Si observan bien la base del cráneo del cadáver van a poder observar que se encuentra algo gastado en comparación con lo que es la proporción normal. El cuerpo del esfenoides se encuentra especialmente gastado debido, creo yo, a un exceso de ácido que había en toda su circulación. Esta víctima ha sido expuesta a concentraciones elevadas de ácido que han modificado su pH, su cuerpo logró adaptarse al cambio, por lo que todo en su organismo fue adecuado a la alta concentración ácida. Al parecer la causa de muerte ha sido una acidemia que llevó a la formación de líquido céfalo raquídeo muy ácido que perjudicó no sólo la masa encefálica, sino además corroyó el hueso del cráneo ¿Cam en toxicología qué cantidad de acidez encontraste en sus tejidos?- preguntó.

-Pues sí, elevada. Tenía un pH de 7, 34.-

-Estaba al límite de lo normal. Pero si los tejidos conservaban ese pH quiere decir que ésta no ha sido la causa de la muerte -

-Podría deberse a la reacción que tuvo su organismo por el tratamiento que estaban llevando a cabo.- dijo Linors.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Booth.

-Que si Romanski quería curar el cáncer de su padre, que por cierto, quizás estuvo equivocada en la investigación que llevó a cabo.-

-¿Por qué equivocada?- preguntó Ángela. ¿No era cáncer ACIDÓFILO?-

-No tiene nada que ver - estaba diciendo Linors cuando continuó Brennan.

-No, no tiene nada que ver ¿Qué sustancia rara encontraste en sus tejidos?-

-Bueno - comenzó Cam. En la conjuntiva del ojo encontramos un exceso de anestésicos -

-Los anestésicos provocan una inhibición de la transmisión de impulsos nerviosos -

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Brennan?- preguntó Cam.

-A que la víctima mintió respecto de su trabajo. No estaba intentando combatir al cáncer. Ninguna de las sustancias que extrajimos de toxicología demuestraron contenido de sustancias que intenten revertir la proliferación celular Es decir, todo lo que estamos obteniendo como resultado nos lleva a una elevada acidemia -

-¿Mucho ácido en sangre?- preguntó Ángela.

-Sí.- respondió Linors. Brennan lo miró como pidiéndole que se callara

-Si lo que quiero decir es que o nos equivocamos de hipótesis o nos han mentido.-

-Si nos equivocamos de hipótesis, ¿en qué parte erramos? Además sólo podría tratarse de una enfermedad que ella tenía y contra la cual combatía, no quiero decir que la acidez en su cuerpo se deba a la investigación, ¿verdad?- preguntó Booth.

-Erramos en el momento en que supusimos que la víctima murió por jugar a ser el conejillo de indias de su propio experimento, si seguimos con la idea de la hipótesis esa- dijo Brennan

-Sí - continuó Cam pero esa conclusión la habíamos sacado cuando encontramos en su sangre un alto contenido de gastrina y secretina, hormonas que son liberadas para poder llevar a cabo las funciones correctas del aparato digestivo Entonces creímos que ella tenía un problema gástrico y por ello no soportó el experimento. Entonces, ¿cómo encajan esas hormonas en todo esto?-

-Es muy simple- dijo Brennan -, una persona enferma de diabetes es una persona que no puede utilizar laglucosa que le llega a la sangre, por lo que comienza a utilizar otra fuente de energía Ya que la glucosa es la principal fuente de energía de nuestro organismo. Si no la puede usar por aquella enfermedad, entonces comienza a utilizar cuerpo cetónicos Y los cuerpos cetónicos al formarse en nuestro organismo liberan sustancias a la sangre que aumentan su acidez, es decir que disminuyen el pH. Quizás por ello nuestra víctima tiene un pH tan bajo, tan al límite.-

-Sí.- dijo Linors. Pero ¿qué tienen que ver la gastrina y la secretina?-

-Son hormonas que se liberan para inducir a la digestión gástrica, regulando la utilización adecuada de los jugos gástricos y pancreáticos. Si hay mucha secretina, hay estimulación de la liberación de jugos gástricos. La sustancia más ácida de nuestro organismos son los jugos gástricos por lo que, una hipersecreción del mismo aumentaría la acidez en el cuerpo.-

-Aaah, entonces ud. está diciendo que su estado de enfermedad, llamemosle diabetes, porque no lo tenemos afirmado. , mantenía bajo el pH, pero que cuando dejó de funcionar de manera adecuada su aparato digestivo se produjo ¿la muerte?-

-Sí- dijo Brennan. -, el tema acá es que fue lo que a ella le indujo a valores elevados que tiene de estas sustancias, hubo una persona que estuvo experimentando con ella.-

-Y el que mejor encaja es el Dr. Muriundus.- dijo Booth.

-Pero tiene coartada.- dijo Linors.

-Chicos - interrumpió Ángela. Todos la miraron. Parecía muy preocupada. Llegó una carta para la Dra. Brennan. No tiene remitente - Brennan se acercó y tomó la carta. La abrió y la leyó en voz alta:

- No voy a decir quién soy, pero están buscando mal. Si quieren que se haga justicia con ese cuerpo deberán mirar a otro lado el sospechoso es - Brennan dejó de leer Guardó silencio. Todos guardaron.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Linors. Ella alzó la mirada y dijo:

-No voy a decirlo.- y se retiró a su oficina. Booth corrió detrás de ella.

-¿No vamos a hacerla hablar?- preguntó Linors.

-No, Booth está con ella.- dijo Cam, todos asintieron.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- dijo él.

Booth y Brennan entraron y cerraron la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Qué sucede, Huesos?- preguntó él. Ella mantenía la carta en su mano algo molesta.

-No iba a decirlo que el sospechoso estaba entre nosotros - dijo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-Erik Linors.- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Booth. Pero entonces debe irse del caso.-

-No sé si es buena idea que sepa que sabemos que él es sospechoso.-

-¿No quieres decirle a nadie? Es esconder evidencia - dijo él.

-A ver, Booth, si nos entendemos. Apareció Linors en nuestras vidas para llevar información acerca de nosotros a tu jefe, y no me queda claro el por qué - dijo ella, Booth tragó saliva. El por qué era que ellos dos eran pareja o eso era lo que decían, hasta que luego investigando se dieron cuenta de que investigaban a Booth por órdenes del teniente Ralf quien estaba seguro de que Booth era un insubordinado. Las sospechas de ese caso hicieron que Cullen, el jefe fallecido de Booth, comenzara una investigación por su cuenta para asegurarse que eran falsos testimonios por los que investigaban a un Agente del FBI, y por ello contrató a Linors. Booth volvió a la realidad al volver a oír a Brennan -, entonces si Linors aparece en nuestras vidas y después de eso nos enteramos de que en realidad te investigan, después de eso lo tiran, misteriosamente de un edificio, diciendo que es porque se entrometió en lo que no le importa y misteriosamente también, a mí casi me matan entonces está claro que Linors puede ser quién nos esté jugando una mala pasada - estaba diciendo cuando recordó un día un día que ella había olvidado. Recordó una charla con Linors (¿acerca de la sinceridad?) pensó sonrisas. De ellos dos.

Recordó, como si fueran miles de imágenes que se mezclaban, vio como pasajes de haber entrado a la habitación donde estaba en coma el Agente Linors Recordó que lo destapó para ver si tenía algún indicio de hemorragia interna Recordó que se enojó, recuerdos, recuerdos, sólo recuerdos que iba recuperando. Sintió en su cuerpo indignación.

Booth notó que Brennan se sostenía la cabeza, que perdía el equilibro. La sostuvo rápidamente para que no cayera. Ella aún no volvía en sí. Era raro. Él la llamaba, ella no respondía. Brennan seguía reviviendo lo que ella ya había vivido, e injustamente olvidado. Odiaba haber olvidado. El edificio del FBI. La oficina de Booth De nuevo la oficina de Booth (¿Acaso fue ese día el que casi me mataron?) La oficina de Linors (¿la oficina de Linors?) pensó. Repentinamente entendió. Ella se había ido al edificio del FBI a buscar información para asegurar de que Linors no era un traidor, porque desea que él no los traicionara Estaba cansada de la traición, y realmente no quería que fuera el traidor, así que había ido de comprobarlo (¿Acaso fue aquello lo que me expuso a que me tiraran del edifico?) Volvió en sí.

Sintió que su cuerpo estaba siendo sostenido. Miró a su alrededor. No se desmayó. Sintió que aquella situación ya la había vivido, ¿pero con quién? Vio a Booth, ella siendo sostenida por él.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó preocupado.

-Recordé algo - dijo ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Nosotros ya sospechábamos de Linors ¿Por qué ahora confías tanto?- Era cierto, ellos ya habían sospechado de él.

-Pero resultó ser de los nuestros -

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué recordaste?- dijo él. Brennan se acordó que le había prometido que le diría cuál fue la causa por la que fue al edificio del FBI aquella mañana si la recordaba. Ahora ya conocía la causa, pero no se la quería decir Sabía que lo lastimaría.

Brennan se repuso de aquella sensación y se sentó en su sofá. Booth la acompañó. Aún no le había dicho qué fue lo que había recordado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-En la carta dice que el padre de Linors estaba teniendo un romance con Romanski y que la madre de él se enteró. Ahora están con un divorcio.- dijo ella.

-Es un posible sospechoso, si aquello es cierto.-

-¿No lo crees?- preguntó ella.

-No es que no creo, es que debemos confirmarlo -

-De acuerdo, es cierto -

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él. -¿Qué recordaste?-

-No quiero decirlo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Simplemente no quiero - dijo ella.

-De acuerdo - contestó él.

-Pero debo hacerlo.- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te lo prometí.

-Es decir que recordaste por qué entraste al edificio del FBI.-

-Sí-

-¿Y bien?-

-Porque quería obtener pruebas que no involucraran a Linors Quería comprobar que no nos traicionaba - Booth guardó silencio. Recordó ese sentimiento, y sintió aquello aún estando con él en aquel momento se amaban entonces ¿ella estaba enamorada de Linors? ¿o atraída?

-Oh - fue todo lo que salió de Booth -¿Y por qué no querías decírmelo?-

-No lo sé Siento que no hubieras querido escucharlo -

-Hay no, no hay problema.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿No?-

-Ninguno No ningún problema - contestó apartando su mirada de ella.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios =)<p> 


	51. Tan solo dime la verdad

gracias por sus comentarios =)

* * *

><p><strong>TAN SOLO DIME LA VERDAD<strong>

****-Bien, Huesos. Vamos a seguir viendo qué es lo que tenemos.-

-De acuerdo.-

Booth salió de la oficina de ella Continuaba algo molesto, pero poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que ella ya no era de él, ya ni siquiera se sentía con el derecho a sentirse celoso. Dejó las cosas como estaban.

Volvieron con los chicos, por supuesto, ellos esperaban una respuesta. Booth negó con un gesto, acababa de decirles que no lo sabrían, al menos por el momento.

-Hodgins quiero que me digas el tiempo de muerte que tenía la víctima cuando encontramos su cadáver.- dijo Brennan.

-Bien - comenzó Hodgins. No encontré larvas de Sarcophaga myasiis, ni siquiera huevos de la mosca, así que el cuerpo no tenía más de unas pocas horas de haber estado muerto. Aparte recordemos que el cuerpo fue encontrado con temperatura, la sangre aún era tibia. Estaba colocado sobre unas estacas, que las habrás recordado al mirar los huesos, y bueno, había tres húmeros humanos formando un triángulo debajo del cadáver. Linors propuso que se trataba de su compañero o alguien no muy relacionado con la violencia o los rituales que en realidad solo estaba intentando cambiar la visión de nuestros hechos, por eso los había colocado de ese modo, para desviar la investigación. La parte de esos tres húmeros que encontramos te toca deducir a ti Brennan, nosotros no podemos hacer nada con huesos -

-Sin embargo - interrumpió Cam. los estudiantes que están haciendo la pasantía en antropología forense vieron estos huesos y llegaron a la conclusión de que eran de tres víctimas diferentes, ninguno de los rasgos parecían haber pertenecido a una misma persona y todos de sexo masculino, dos húmeros izquierdos y uno derecho.-

-O sea que podríamos toparnos con más cadáveres.- dijo Brennan pensativa. No quiero que distraigamos nuestra atención de este caso. De ahora en adelante vamos a resolverlo, porque ya han pasado meses y el FBI no ha sido capaz de determinar quién fue el asesino. Las pistas estuvieron frescas, teníamos todo a nuestro alcance para sacar quién fue el asesino, y con estos tres meses que hemos estado en otros asuntos nos hemos olvidado de aquella familia, de esta mujer que fue víctima de un asesinato. No quiero más distracciones con el caso. Booth - dijo mirándolo: -la investigación para averiguar por qué están detrás de ti, se retrasará también. De todas formas si te ven trabajar de lo más normal, entonces no te harán nada.-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Ángela.

-Sí.- dijo Brennan. Booth y yo tenemos otro destino.-

-¿Qué?- dijo Linors.

-Iremos sólo los dos a Europa.- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Linors.

-Porque esta carta anónima nos ha dado una pista.- respondió Brennan desafiándolo con su mirada.

-Yo iré.- dijo Linors, sin intensión de pedir permisos. Es más mi caso que suyo.-

-Ha dejado de ser tuyo, se ha transformado en mío y de Booth. Lo siento, trabaja aquí, interroga aquí, has algo aquí.- dijo terminante.

-No estoy de acuerdo, hablaré con el FBI.- dijo.

-No me importa. Decisión tomada.- dijo ella.

-¡¿Booth?- dijo Linors como última alternativa.

-Oh, vamos, sé hombre y arréglalo solo.- dijo Hodgins. Linors lo miró molestó. Jack reía.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Huesos.- respondió Booth.

-Claro, era de esperarse quieres ir recuperando tiempo ¿no? ¿A ver si todo vuelve a ser como antes?- estabadiciendo Linors cuando Cam lo interrumpió.

-Se terminó la discusión, Linors te necesitamos aquí para acelerar trámites. Brennan ve a mi oficina. Quiero ver esa nota.-

Cam y Brennan se dirigieron hacia su oficina. Brennan le dio la nota. Cam leyó.

-Brennan, esto tengo que reportarlo No podemos dejar que un sospechoso se encargue del caso, lo siento. Booth y tú irán a Europa, pero debo reportarlo. Hay que tenerlo controlado, y antes de que se vayan van a interrogarlo para ver qué tiene para decir.-

-No quiero que hagas eso, él estuvo con nosotros todo este tiempo, ha visto cómo trabaja Booth, sabe en dónde darnos. Sabrá salir limpio.- dijo Brennan.

-Si realmente es él el asesino sabe muy bien que su padre está en Europa, y si todo este tiempo nos ha estado llevando hacia otro lado, pues entonces es inteligente, y no idiota sabrá que se trata de él.-

-De acuerdo, hazlo pero no estoy de acuerdo.- dijo.

-¿Desde cuándo vas en contra de las leyes, Brennan? Ni siquiera debería dejarte ir, pues ayer has recibido el alta -

-¡Alta! Significa que estoy bien.- respondió enojada ante la amenaza.

-Espera un poco, no me trates así. Iré a hablar con Linors.- dijo Cam y se retiró. Brennan permaneció un momento más en aquel lugar Pensó en todo un poco. Pensó en los recuerdos que había tenido. Le molestó haber querido sacarse una duda tan estúpida como la que tuvo: querer saber si era o no un traidor Linors. Y al parecer era un maldito traidor, y por ese mismo idiota que la había llevado allí aquel día ella hoy no recordaba todo y estaba lastimando a Booth. Miró hacia el escritorio de Cam, intentó contener las lágrimas. No entendía por qué estaba tan sensible no quería llorar Se limpió las lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta Brennan estaba intentando reprimir todo lo que sentía. Estaba muy molesta por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y se echaba la culpa por ello. Estaba cansada de no entender nada y de intentar entender todo. (Odio la traición ) pensaba mientras una y otra vez limpiaba sus lágrimas. (Estas lágrimas que ni siquiera tienen sentido. No sé por qué lloro odio llorar, no quiero llorar Quisiera que estuviera Booth, aquí ) pensó. Al instante respiró profundo, recordarlo la tranquilizó. (Quisiera que todo fuera igual quisiera que nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros dos quisiera no haberlo enamorado o al menos, quisiera sentir lo mismo que él siente Me siento sola Booth no está él quedó en los recuerdos que yo he olvidado Odio lastimarlo Odio todo esto ) Brennan seguía llorando. Respiró profundo (Lo extraño ) Continuó respirando pausadamente para que no le doliera tanto todo aquello.

-¿Dónde estás Huesos?- preguntó Booth.

-Ve a buscarla - dijo Cam mientras se dirigía con Linors a otro lado, no a su oficina, pues allí estaba Brennan y no había vuelto. Booth fue a buscarla (No debería ir pero necesito saber que se encuentra bien, no puedo estar lejos de ella ) pensó mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Cam.

Se acercó y la encontró sentada sobre el escritorio de Cam, secándose lágrimas. No sabía por qué lloraba. Ella no lo había visto, se notaba que estaba pensando.

Él se acercó y en silencio se sentó a su lado, simplemente acompañándola. Brennan sintió que alguien estaba a su lado, y sabía muy bien quién era. Lo reconocía sin siquiera mirarlo. Sonrió sin entender muy bien por qué la ponía tan contenta tenerlo. Se giró hacia él. Booth le sonrió. Esa sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Booth pasó su brazo sobre la espalda hasta colocarlo en su hombro y la acercó a él. Ella se recostó sobre él y permaneció en silencio pensando. Él sólo la acompañaba.

(Quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás Nunca preocuparme por ese idiota. Quisiera nunca haber ido a esa oficina. Quisiera no haber hecho nada de aquello Me detesto por haber ido. Quiero ser yo misma, quiero permitirme sentir lo que ya sentí pero no me lo permito. Quiero amarlo pero no me lo permito. No ahora, no estoy preparada ¿Qué me pasa? O se ama, o no se ama ¿A qué le tengo miedo ? Booth nunca va a traicionarme, y sin embargo acá estoy con miedo a amarlo Es que no lo amo sólo lo quiero )

-No seas mentiroso y dime que estuvimos juntos - dijo ella. Booth guardó silencio, se puso tenso, ella lo sintió. No sabía qué responderle. La verdad La verdad significaría que tendría que decirle que aún la amaba no quería que ella estuviera por lástima, no quería que volviera por obligación, o volvía o no lo hacía, pero no por lástima.

No quería que le tuviera lástima, estaba cansado de esas miradas de todos que decían pobre Booth, Brennan no lo recuerda . Así era como todos lo miraban. Continuó callado.

-Quiero saber la verdad sabes lo importante que es para mí.-

-No cambiará nada - dijo él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

* * *

><p><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS :<br>**

-sukatao - gracias por leer la historia, me alegra saber que hay gente que lee =) / espero mas comentarios :P

-AnSaMo - me alegra saber que aun sigues leyendo la historia =), muchas gracias por leer :)

-Hermione Hathaway - seguire tu consejo, me comprare una memoria para copiar todos los capitulos :P/espero seguir viendote por aqui =)

-pimar- gracias por tu comentario y si ,tengo dos semanas libres y espero actualizar mas seguido :)

-ValeenRose - me alegra que te guste, yo estuve igual que tu cuando descubri esta historia, algunas veces me amanecia leyendo, y cuando tenia cena familiar yo me la paraba sumida en el ordenador para poder terminar de leer :P / espero que sigas leyendo porque aun falta la mejor parte y falta que entren dos personajes mas y creo que a uno de ellos lo amaras y al otro personajes lo odiaras :P

**quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo y comentando desde que empece, pense que quizas se habian olvidado o aburrido de esperar a que se vuelva a publicar algo pero por lo que veo aun no se han olvidado =) / espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios y opiniones para seguir publicando los siguientes capitulos. Faltan a entrar dos personajes que desempeñaran papeles importantes en la historia a uno de ellos lo querran al otro lo odiaran (bueno yo odie a uno de ellos) ya me podran decir cuando llegue esa parte.**

**bueno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentado **

**por cierto me podeis seguir en twitter? rakelitha_love - prometo seguir a quien me siga :P**


	52. capitulo y resumen

**perdon por demorar en publicar este capitulo pero no tuve tiempo :S  
><strong>

**bueno el capitulo es algo corto ya que les estoy publicando tambien el resumen de toda la historia hasta ahora.  
><strong>

**y sin mas demora...**

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!- dijo Booth mirándola directamente a los ojos (me olvidaste, eso pasó me borraste, me lastimaste ) Nada, pasó no pasó nada.- dijo bajando la vista.<p>

-Me mientes, no soy idiota te siento distinto Mi cuerpo reacciona de otra manera al tenerte cerca, como si te recordara.- le dijo ella. Booth permaneció en silencio. Recordó que aquella vez en que se besaron había sido él el sincero y ella quien mentía. Ahora era todo diferente (Tu cuerpo me recuerda ponte en mi lugar que mi cuerpo y mi mente te recuerdan, te extrañan, te aman ponte en mi lugar.)

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Te contesto y no me crees.- dijo sin verla a los ojos.

-Dímelo viendo mis ojos.- dijo ella. Booth respiró profundo. Aquella cercanía le haría mal. Estaban demasiado cerca los dos, hablando de un tema que haría inevitablemente que intentara besarla. Pensó que quizás debería alejarse de ella, dejar de sentirla para hablar. Intentó hacerlo pero fue como si un gigante tomara su brazo y lo dejara sobre el hombro de aquella mujer. No pudo.

-Mírame y dímelo.- escuchó que Brennan le decía. Él la miró, pensó que ya había quedado bastante estúpido con todo el silencio que mantuvo y el tiempo que necesitó para mirarla.

Ambos permanecieron viéndose directamente a los ojos a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus bocas estaban nuevamente muy cerca. Booth comenzó a respirar con mayor frecuencia. Brennan lo notó.

Tenerlo de aquel modo hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en su estómago. Ese silencio cómplice del momento. Hacía un momento había dicho que no lo amaba, pero sin embargo, irremediablemente, en este momento, no pudo evitar dejar de mirar los ojos de su compañero y bajar la vista hacia su boca. La invadieron inmensas ganas de besarlo. Ella se acercó a él. Me mientes - le dijo casi en un susurro, muy cerca de sus labios y sin apartar la vista de su boca.

-Huesos deja de hacer esto.- dijo él.

-Si no estuvimos no te tiene que pasar nada, a menos que estés enamorado de mí.- dijo ella.

-¡Booth!- se escuchó a lo lejos. Ambos se separaron de aquella posición. Era Linors, muy enojado. Booth miró a Brennan y le dijo:

-No estoy enamorado.- luego se puso de pie, acomodó su corbata y se giró hacia Linors. Brennan permaneció viendo a Booth, en realidad le molestó que le dijera aquello, aunque no supo por qué.

-¿Qué sucede Linors?- dijo Brennan.

-No quería hablar con ud.- contestó él. Booth, no me dijiste nada Así que se van a Europa a interrogar a mi padre porque estuvo poniéndole los cuernos a mi madre con mi caso ¿Es así?-

-Así es.- dijo Brennan.

-Huesos, deja que yo responda, por favor.- le dijo Booth, ella permaneció en silencio. Iremos a Europa porque dadas las pistas debemos asegurarnos de que la relación existió, y de ser así tu madre y tú serían sospechosos. Claro que además, deberíamos tener que tener en cuenta a tu padre -

-Pero es imposible, mi padre pudo haber hecho muchas cosas, pero nunca nada como aquello matar digo- dijo Linors.

-No lo sé.- dijo Booth.

-¿Realmente me dejarán fuera del caso? ¿Justo ahora que se involucra mi familia?-

-Hasta que no se confirme que tu padre mantuvo una relación con Karen no tenemos por qué dejarte fuera del caso, es sólo que tú te encargaras desde aquí, DC - dijo Booth.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Vamos, tú sabes que soy de confianza. La Dra. no, por todo lo que pasó, pero tú sí Booth, hemos estado juntos por más de tres meses -

-Suena como si fueran novios - dijo Brennan riendo.

-¿La pone celosa?- contestó Linors con sarcasmo.

-¡Booth! ¿Uds. dos .?- preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

-¡No! ¡Huesos! No puedes creer eso.- dijo Booth -No te tomes todo tan literal, Huesos -

-Oh - dijo ella. No mientas entonces.- le dijo a Linors.

-Oh, cierto la sinceridad ¡Jah!- contestó él.

-La sinceridad ¿Qué? No hables como si me conocieras.- dijo ella.

-Resulta que nosotros ya tuvimos una conversación acerca de la sinceridad en la que había quedado bien claro que detestaba las mentiras sólo que ahora Ud. está tan distinta como al comienzo ¿Al menos puedo no tratarla de Ud?-

-Has como quieras, no me modifica nada. Y yo no te trato de Ud.- dijo ella.

-De acuerdo.-

-Lamento no recordar nada. Pero en este momento tu presencia, me molesta.-

-Bien - dijo Booth. No vamos a volver con el mismo tema, Huesos, ya lo escuché antes cuando se vieron uds. las primeras veces. No quiero volver a oírlo.-

-De acuerdo. Continúen.- dijo ella.

-No hay más nada que hablar.- dijo Linors y se retiró bastante molesto.

-¿De verdad quieres que vayamos a Europa sin él?- preguntó Booth.

-Sí.- contestó ella.

-No sería mejor que ¿él fuera?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría pasar si vamos solos?-

-Nada.-

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-

-No dije que hubiera uno.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella.

-Bien, vayamos con los demás.- dijo Booth.

-Hablábamos de algo antes de que Linors viniera.-

-Sí, y lo seguiremos en Europa, donde seguro, no habrá Linors, Cam, Ángela o quien sea, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo

Ella sonrió.

-De acuerdo.- Ambos se retiraron de allí.

* * *

><p>RESUMEN DE LA HISTORIA (Autora: tempe booth):<p>

Resulta que el tema es así. Este caso empieza cuando Booth y Brennan, después de haber resuelto el caso del secuestro de Parker, que en realidad no lo resolvieron, sino que sólo salvaron al niño porque el malo escapó(y por cierto, el malo era el hijo de radick el oficial al q mató booth en el día del cumpleaños de su hijo, delante de su hijo, que sería el que ahora secuestró a parker, y que pasa en la 1er temporada de Bones), vuelven al Jeffersonian después de una vacaciones de 2 semanas. Booth se encuentra con una rebecca renovada, distinta y muy arrogante, eso le parece raro porque ella terminaba de sufrir una violación, en el caso anterior. rebecca le dice q estaba harta de seguir en contacto con la flia de él y que jared, el hermano de booth, la había estado llamando porque quería comunicarse con él. Entonces Booth va a ver qué sucede. Resulta que Jared encontró entre los papeles de su jefe, el teniente Ralf de la armada de marina, que estaban llevando a cabo una investigación privada de Seeley Booth, porque no sabían, pero si lo estaban investigando tenía que ser algo malo. Bueno ahí empieza todo. Booth y Brennan en el Jeffersonian se topan con un cadáver de un jovencita, estudiando de la facutad de Ingeniería Genética, que al parecer había sido asesinada hacía pocas horas. Se dirigen al lugar del hecho y buscan todas las pistas. Para eso conocen a un nuevo compañero de ellos que es Linors, otro Agente del FBI que fue contratado por Cullen para comprobar que Booth y Brennan, ahora que estaban en pareja llevaban adelante los casos con la misma eficacia que lo hacían antes. A ninguno de los dos les convence la historia. Pasa el tiempo y poco a poco se van conociendo entre los tres, y Linors va contando un poco de su vida a Cam, donde le dice que él era hijo de un profesor de Oxford y que no tenia una buena relación con su padre. Van desarrollando el caso de Karen Romanski, la estudiando asesinada y se enteran que ella llevaba a cabo una investigación acerca de cánceres acidófilos. En fin, ahora todos los que colaboraron pasaron a ser sospechos. Entre esos su compañero de estudio y el Dr. Muriundus que era quien avalaba la investigación.

Bueno la investigación sigue hasta que la van desviando más bien para el lado de la investigación privada que llevaban a cabo para Booth, querían saber porque lo estaban investigando. Viendo los porque se dan cuenta de que el teniente Ralf habia denunciado al FBI insubordinación y maltrato por parte de Booth a victimas y victimarios y por eso Cullen contrata a Linors, para corroborar que fuera cierto que Booth era o no ese tipo de persona, porque Cullen no lo creía. El tema es que la confianza entre Linors y los chicos crece, y éste decide investigar por su cuenta, y con sus contactos a Ralf.

esta investigación por su parte que lleva a cabo hace enojar a algo de los compraditos del FBI y terminan tirándolo del 5to piso del FBI para matarlo,no lo logran y mal herido como estaba Linors intenta advertir a Booth acerca de Ralf. Para ese entonces Brennan comienza a encariñarse con Linors y no puede aceptar la idea de que él fuera un posible traidor. Luego Linors pierde la conciencia y termina internado y con un coma que no dura demasiado. Brennan quería sacarse todas las dudas respecto a Linors y decide ir a la oficina del mismo en el FBI y sacar sus propias conclusiones. Cuando llega al FBI entra a la oficina de Linors,pero por una mala jugada del destino se encuentra con unos enemigos de ella y Booth allí dentro que la desmayan y la tiran, ahora a ella del 12vo piso del FBI, tambien intentando matarla. La altura era demasiada y el tiempo en que tardaron en encontrarla y llevarla al hospital hicieron q el coma de Brennan fuera más que eso y terminara en una pérdida de memoria. Ella perdió los 6 últimos meses que había vivido, entre esos, todo lo q compartió con Booth y cuanto se amaron.

Sully encuentra a Brennan, y ante situaciones que le parecieron muy sospechosas por parte de los paramédicos que la atendían y de Cullen hace que Booth se entere de lo sucedido y se dirija al FBI. Entonces entre discusiones y malos entendidos termina muerto Cullen, Sully con una bala en la pierna que le quitó fuerza a la misma, Booth con un tiro en el abdomen que lo llevó a cirugía por peritonitis y una confesión de uno de los que había tirado a Brennan, a la policía que decía que quien habia matado a Cullen había sido Booth (Booth no fue, fue justamente el que dijo que fue Booth) entonces Booth terminó de triibunales en triibunales, con Brennan en coma, él con dolor abdominal... y nada bien.

Cuando Brennan despierta, para sumarle, ni lo recuerda. Él no sabía que carajo pasaba ni porque lo investigaban, no estaba resuelto el caso de la chica y encima Brennan no hacía más q decir "compañero" y eso le mataba.  
>Despues cuando las cosas empiezan a cambiar, Brennan discute con Ángela, que eso es de la cap de ahora, y termina desmayándose, nadie sabe qué fue lo q hablaron. El desmayo la lleva a un coma de 2 meses del que despierta sin haber perdido la memoria, pero sin recordar la discusión. De ahí en adelante son los últimos caps.<p>

* * *

><p>bien gracias por sus comentarios y por leer =)<p>

el resumen a sido hecho por la misma autora que escribio la historia (he quitado las abreviaturas ya que me he dado cuenta que españa y mexico no son los unicos leen), y bueno alli les he dejado el resumen por si se les ha olvidado algo o algun detalle pues se lo leen nada mas le resumen :)

espero comentarios, con suerte hoy en la noche cuelgo el siguiente capitulo =)


	53. el efecto del alcohol

gracias por sus comentarios =)

**aqui va el sgt capitulo -**

* * *

><p>el efecto del alcohool...<p>

A la mañana siguiente el FBI ya estaba enterado de que Booth y Brennan se irían a Inglaterra. Linors estaría encargado del caso con la Agente Perotta hasta que se comprobara su vínculo con la víctima, luego de eso, si era comprobado, él dejaría el caso y sería sospechoso.

Booth y Brennan estaban en el aeropuerto esperando que saliera su vuelo para llegar a destino. No los habían acompañado ya que no era algo inusual que fueran por trabajo a otro lugar. De todas formas intentarían dar allí, además con el Dr. Muriundus quién había pedido licencia de una semana más. Les había parecido raro cuando se enteraron, pero ahora que estarían allí se encargarían de ambos.

-Bien, Huesos Primera clase, y turista, ¿jah?- dijo Booth.

-No, en realidad pedí a Cam que avisara al FBI que el Jeffersonian pagaría los pasajes, así que estamos en primera clase los dos.-

-Oh, ¿sí? ¡Qué bien!- dijo él. Ella sonrió.

-No es la gran cosa.-

-Estoy seguro que no.-

-Jah -

-Y ya que te has encargado de todo ¿y el hotel?- preguntó Booth.

-Cam se encargó.-

-¿Habitaciones separadas?- preguntó Booth.

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas?-

-Eso -

-Imagino que sí. Sería lo más lógico.-

-No te atreverías a dormir conmigo, ¿eh?- dijo Booth riendo. Ella se giró hacia él y dejó su rostro algo cerca de su boca.

-Creo que tú no te atreverías.-

-Jaja me atrevería no me pongas a prueba.-

-Jajaja.- Brennan rió. De acuerdo. De todas maneras son habitaciones separadas. Como no somos nada, y nunca fuimos pues, entonces nadie nunca pensaría en ponernos en habitaciones juntas, ¿verdad?-

-¿Cama matrimonial?-

-Exacto ¿Verdad?-

-Pues, supongo que nadie -

-Entonces no te preocupes como nunca fuimos algo - Booth rió.

-Bien, de acuerdo Huesos, deja de repetir que nunca lo fuimos, o voy a empezar a creer que quieres que lo hubiéramos sido.-

-Si, pero quisiera recordarlo.-

Silencio.

-Si hubiéramos sido algo, al menos quisiera recordarlo -

-No arreglaste nada.- dijo él. Sonrieron.

-¿Lo dejamos así?- dijo ella.

-Está bien -

Sonrisas.

-Yo sí lo recuerdo - dijo en voz baja él. Brennan se giró hacia Booth en el mismo momento en que se escuchaba Pasajeros del vuelo 265, favor de abordarlo Este es nuestro llamado, Huesos.- dijo Booth y se puso de pie.

Brennan permaneció un tiempo más sentada sobre el banco donde esperaban a que los llamaran. Luego se puso de pie.

-Vamos.- dijo. Pero me debes una explicación.-

Booth la miró y sonrió. Ambos subieron al avión y fueron a buscar sus asientos. Una vez dentro se acomodaron y Booth recostó el asiento todo lo que podía para estar cómodo.

-Oooh, esto parece una cama.- Brennan lo miró.

-Sí.- hizo lo mismo que él.

-Ahora parece que los dos estamos en una cama.- dijo Booth.

-Sí.- dijo ella. Luego apartó su vista de encima de Booth. Miró al techo. -¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad?-

-¿Cuándo dejarás de preguntar?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo sepa? ¿Qué cambia?-

-Huesos, basta - dijo él.

-No te entiendo. Estoy convencida de que estuvimos juntos ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Booth?- dijo y se giró hacia él, mirándolo. Él aún miraba el techo del avión.

-Creo que en este sitio nadie nos interrumpirá, así que si sigues con el tema, tendremos que -

- terminarlo. Quiero la verdad.- lo interrumpió ella.

-Eso mismo, ¿qué cambiará seguir hablando de esto? Nada No tiene sentido que lo hablemos.-

-Para mí tiene sentido, Booth ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Quiero saber -

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Qué pasó entre nosotros. Hasta qué punto llegamos, ¿nos íbamos a casar?-

-¡Wow! ¡Huesos! Realmente crees que nos amamos, ¿eh?- dijo él.

-¿No fue así?-

-Sí, pero -

-¡AJah! Lo sabía - dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Eh? No, mira Lo que pasa es que me mal interpretaste yo quise decir que -

-Señores - la aeromoza. Booth y Brennan la miraron.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Booth.

-¿Desean algo?-

-Algo fuerte, por favor.- dijo él.

-Wisky doble para los dos.- dijo Brennan.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la aeromoza.

-Sí.- respondieron los dos.

-De acuerdo.- y se retiró.

Brennan miró a Booth: -¿por qué tan fuerte?-

-No lo sé, tú elegiste - dijo él. -¿Por qué?-

(Porque quiero que hables ) No lo sé, pensé que sería lo mejor.- dijo ella. -¿En qué estábamos ?-

-En esperar ese wisky doble, am - Booth guardó silencio. Brennan también. (¿Amor? Qué idiota ) pensó Booth.

-Ok - dijo ella y miró al techo. (¿Amor? ¿Así me llamaba?)

-Lo siento - dijo él.

-No pasó nada.- dijo ella.

-Ok.- contestó y miró al techo. Silencio. Incómodo silencio Esperaron. Miraban al techo. Silencio. Cuando ya no aguantaban más ambos se miraron. Al momento llegó la aeromoza.

-Aquí tienen.-

-Gracias.- contestaron los dos. Se sentaron, tomaron el wisky y lo terminaron de un solo trago. La señorita los miró algo sorprendida.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó esperando que les pidieran la botella entera.

-Sí.- dijo Brennan.

-No.- dijo él y miró a su compañera. -¿Qué quieres?-

-Lo mismo, de nuevo Por favor.-

-¿Qué haces Huesos?-

-El último, Booth.- dijo Brennan.

-¿Lo traigo?- preguntó a Booth la aeromoza.

-Eh - él la miró. Bueno, sí el último, por favor.-

-De acuerdo.- contestó y se retiró rápido.

Booth miró a Brennan. -¿Intentas emborracharme?-

-No.-

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?-

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó ella.

-Emborracharte tú.-

-Aah, ¡no!... no quiero quiero algo fuerte -

-Oh.- Ambos se recostaron de nuevo. Miraron al techo.

-¿Booth?-

-¿Eh?-

-Nunca necesitamos alcohol para hablar -

-Estamos hablando.- ambos contestaban sin mirarse miraban al techo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.- dijo ella sin apartar la vista.

-Entiendo. No lo necesitamos. Ahora cuando venga la aeromoza le diremos que no lo queremos.-

-De acuerdo.- Esperaron en silencio. Silencio Incómodo silencio De nuevo esa situación. Ambos rogando que llegara la chica. Al rato llegó.

-Aquí tie - estaba diciendo cuando los dos se sentaron nuevamente.

-Gracias.- dijo Brennan y lo tomó. Booth la miró como diciendo debemos dejarlo . Tómalo por cortesía la hemos hecho venir hasta aquí - dijo Brennan en susurro.

-De acuerdo.- Booth lo tomó. Gracias.-

La chica los miró algo extrañada casi con miedo dijo: -¿Algo más?-

-No.- dijeron los dos y tomaron al mismo tiempo todo de un trago. La aeromoza los miró extrañada.

-¿Tienen miedo a volar?- preguntó.

-No.- dijeron ambos.

-De acuerdo. Me retiro entonces.- dijo.

-Gracias.- contestaron los dos. Ella sonrió forzadamente y se retiró. Booth y Brennan se miraron.

-No podemos hablar sin alcohol.- dijo Booth y se tiró sobre su asiento.

-No.- dijo ella. Hizo lo mismo. -¿Está mal?-

-Claro.-

-Pero no tomaremos más, Booth.-

-No, este fue el último, Huesos.-

-¿Tomamos mucho?-

-Nah no mucho. Bah, para mí no ¿para ti?-

-Y yo tomo un poco sé tomar, no mucho no me hará nada Deberías saberlo -

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque fuiste mi novio, Booth.- dijo ella. Él sonrió.

-Estás convencida, entonces.-

-Claro.-

-¿Terminamos?- preguntó él. Ella lo miró, él no.

-¿La relación?-

Booth guardó silencio.

-Supongo que sí.- contestó ella mirando al techo.

-No me refería a eso.- mintió.

-Oh, ¿a qué entonces?-

-Esta conversación en la que me preguntas una y mil veces si estuvimos o no, ¿la terminamos?-

-Sí - dijo ella.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo. Brennan cerró sus ojos y durando unos 15 minutos logró descansar. Luego abrió sus ojos. El techo Pero el techo estaba raro. Sentía como si se moviera. (Oh, no el wisky ) pensó.

-Boooth - dijo colocando su mano sobre el brazo de él. Booth estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormido.

-¿Sí?- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Creo que me he mareado un poquiito.- dijo ella. Booth abrió sus ojos y la miró.

-Huesos ¿cómo te has mareado por tomar dos wiskys?- preguntó.

-¡Dobles..!- dijo ella, e intentó sentarse. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó encime de él. Booth la sostuvo.

-¿Lo traigo?- preguntó a Booth la aeromoza.

-Eh - él la miró. Bueno, sí el último, por favor.-

-De acuerdo.- contestó y se retiró rápido.

Booth miró a Brennan. -¿Intentas emborracharme?-

-No.-

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?-

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó ella.

-Emborracharte tú.-

-Aah, ¡no!... no quiero quiero algo fuerte -

-Oh.- Ambos se recostaron de nuevo. Miraron al techo.

-¿Booth?-

-¿Eh?-

-Nunca necesitamos alcohol para hablar -

-Estamos hablando.- ambos contestaban sin mirarse miraban al techo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.- dijo ella sin apartar la vista.

-Entiendo. No lo necesitamos. Ahora cuando venga la aeromoza le diremos que no lo queremos.-

-De acuerdo.- Esperaron en silencio. Silencio Incómodo silencio De nuevo esa situación. Ambos rogando que llegara la chica. Al rato llegó.

-Aquí tie - estaba diciendo cuando los dos se sentaron nuevamente.

-Gracias.- dijo Brennan y lo tomó. Booth la miró como diciendo debemos dejarlo . Tómalo por cortesía la hemos hecho venir hasta aquí - dijo Brennan en susurro.

-De acuerdo.- Booth lo tomó. Gracias.-

La chica los miró algo extrañada casi con miedo dijo: -¿Algo más?-

-No.- dijeron los dos y tomaron al mismo tiempo todo de un trago. La aeromoza los miró extrañada.

-¿Tienen miedo a volar?- preguntó.

-No.- dijeron ambos.

-De acuerdo. Me retiro entonces.- dijo.

-Gracias.- contestaron los dos. Ella sonrió forzadamente y se retiró. Booth y Brennan se miraron.

-No podemos hablar sin alcohol.- dijo Booth y se tiró sobre su asiento.-No.- dijo ella. Hizo lo mismo. -¿Está mal?-Claro.-Pero no tomaremos más, Booth.-No, este fue el último, Huesos.-¿Tomamos mucho?-Nah no mucho. Bah, para mí no ¿para ti?-Y yo tomo un poco sé tomar, no mucho no me hará nada Deberías saberlo -¿Por qué?-Porque fuiste mi novio, Booth.- dijo ella. Él sonrió.-Estás convencida, entonces.-Claro.-¿Terminamos?- preguntó él. Ella lo miró, él no.-¿La relación?-Booth guardó silencio.-Supongo que sí.- contestó ella mirando al techo.-No me refería a eso.- mintió.-Oh, ¿a qué entonces?-Esta conversación en la que me preguntas una y mil veces si estuvimos o no, ¿la terminamos?-Sí - dijo ella. Permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo. Brennan cerró sus ojos y durando unos 15 minutos logró descansar. Luego abrió sus ojos. El techo Pero el techo estaba raro. Sentía como si se moviera. (Oh, no el wisky ) pensó.-Boooth - dijo colocando su mano sobre el brazo de él. Booth estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormido.-¿Sí?- dijo sin abrir los ojos.-Creo que me he mareado un poquiito.- dijo ella. Booth abrió sus ojos y la miró. -Huesos ¿cómo te has mareado por tomar dos wiskys?- preguntó.-¡Dobles..!- dijo ella, e intentó sentarse. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó encime de él. Booth la sostuvo.

-Sí, dobles pero ¿qué más consumiste?- preguntó mientras ella colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de él y se levantaba un poco del cuerpo de su compañero . Booth pensó que se sentaría en su lugar, pero permaneció encima de él. Aquella posición lo incomodaba le gustaba demasiado.

-Huesos siéntate en tu asiento - dijo, suplicando porque no aguantaría tenerla tan cerca de él, encima de él y con tantos recuerdos. Ella sonrió. Perdió el equilibrio y nuevamente cayó sobre él. Booth sonrió. -¿Qué más consumiste?-

-Algo que no debía - dijo ella sonriendo con su boca sobre el cuello de Booth.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó y la tomó de los brazos para sacarla de allí. Ella volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el pecho de él y se acomodó de la misma forma que Booth deseaba que no se acomodara.

-Me dolía mucho el estómago esta mañana, así que tomé esto, mira - dijo. Levantó su mano derecha, perdió equilibrio, cayó sobre él y se quedó encima de su cuerpo riendo. Booth sonrió ante la situación. Vio que los pasajeros comenzaban a girarse hacia ellos. Él dejó de reír ya no le causaba gracia.

-Huesos tranquila, ¿qué tomaste?- ella aún riendo puso su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó unas pastillas digestivas.

-Estooo - le dijo y se las mostró. Él las tomó en sus manos.

-Huesos, sabes que no debes beber si tomas pastillas eso da un efecto como de -

-¿drogas?- preguntó ella.

-Sí tú lo sabes - dijo él.

-No me importó, Booth - dijo ella y se acostó sobre él.

-¿Piensas quedarte así todo el viaje?- le preguntó.

-Sí - dijo ella. -¿puedo?-

Booth sonrió. No podía negarse. De acuerdo.- le dijo y la abrazó con un brazo, y con el otro permaneció acariciando su cabello hasta que ella se durmió.


	54. lo siento dijo y la besó!

gracias por sus comentarios =)

**aqui va el sgt capitulo -**

* * *

>"lo siento"... dijo y la besó!<p>Habían pasado horas cuando Brennan se recuperó. Sintió una molestia en su cuerpo, se sentía incómoda. Aquella posición que había adoptado no era la más cómoda para un viaje. Le dolía la cabeza, pero ya no le daba vueltas todo a su alrededor. Sintió que alguien respiraba debajo de ella. (¿Eh?) pensó y vio que se había dormido encima de Booth. Se enrojeció. Miró a Booth. Dormía. Brennan sonrió (nunca puede decir ¡no! Cuando le pido algo ¡Qué vergüenza! Recuerdo bien lo que sucedió)<p>

-Haaay - se quejó por el dolor sobre su espalda. Se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor. Booth mientras dormía también se quejó un poco. (Es verdad, el que más incómodo está es Booth Me tuvo horas encima de él) Ella intentó salir de encima de él para que pudiera dormir, pero sintió los brazos de Booth alrededor de ella. La estaba abrazando. Sintió un montón de mariposas en su estómago. Volvió a sonrojarse. Miró a Booth. Continuaba dormido. Evidentemente el wisky también había tenido efecto en él, lo había dejado dormido como a un bebé. Ella sonrió (Bueno, si me está abrazando no debe molestarle mucho que esté encima de él ), pensó y se acomodó sobre él. Luego volvió a dormirse.

Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra ambos bajaron.

-¿Sabes qué, Huesos?- decía Booth tocando su nuca.

-¿Eh?- preguntó ella mientras tomaba su equipaje.

-Creo que hiciste que me duela todo el cuello por dormirte encima de mí-

-Oh, lo siento. Intenté salir pero me abrazabas.- dio ella.

-Ah lo siento.- dijo él.

-No me molestó.- contestó Brennan. Oh, ese que viene, es tu equipaje.- dijo señalándolo.

-Es cierto.- dijo él y lo tomó.

-¿Alquilaremos un auto?- preguntó ella.

-Sí.-

-Pagará el Jeffersonian.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tengo la posibilidad de hacer los gastos que quiera y ellos pagan todo, en el FBI te ponen límites. Aprovecha que me tienes como compañera.- dijo Brennan.

-De acuerdo elegiremos el mejor para este equipo.- dijo Booth.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Brennan.

-¿Qué te parece un C4?-

-Prefiero Mercedes -

-Oh vamos -

-Elijamos Mercedes.-

-Huesos, no podemos llegar a interrogar a las personas con un auto tan costoso. Hará que el FBI se vea como una institución poco creíble.- dijo Booth.

-Pero el C4 es caro.-

-Pero no tan caro -

-De acuerdo.- dijo Brennan.

Ambos, después de haber tomado su equipaje se dirigieron a buscar un taxi.

-Llama a Cam y pídele que nos diga en qué habitación ¡Hotel!... en qué hotel estamos - dijo Booth. Brennan sonrió. Es que, me quedé con la conversación que tuvimos.- se defendió.

-No dije nada.- dijo ella. Tomó su celular y llamó a Cam. Hablaron un poco y luego cortó. Bien, ya sé dónde estamos.-

-¿Dónde?-

-En un hermoso hotel que te va a encantar. Así que deja de preguntar y vamos para allá.-

-Oh, bueno de acuerdo, Huesos - dijo. Ambos fueron a buscar un taxi. Consiguieron uno y lo tomaron. Luego Brennan dio la dirección y se dirigieron hacia allá.

El hotel era lujoso y muy caro. Booth sonrió. Había empleados yendo y viniendo por todos lados para que sus clientes se sintieran de lo más cómodo. Ambos entraron al lugar. Parecía un palacio (de echo fue un palacio en la época de los imperios).

-Hola, Dra. Brennan. La estábamos esperando. Tenemos una reserva a su nombre y de - estaba diciendo la recepcionista y tomó una nota que tenía en su mano -y del Sr. Booth ¿Puede ser?-

-Sí.- dijo Brennan.

-Bien acompáñeme por favor para que registremos sus huellas digitales para que pueda tener acceso a la habitación.-

-¿Qué?- dijo Booth. La mujer lo miró.

Es lo último en tecnologías, Sr. Aquí vienen sólo las personas que quieren privacidad y comodidad. Debemos cuidar que no les pase nada a nuestros clientes, y mucho menos con la inseguridad que hoy día se encuentra en cualquier lado.-

-Eh sí - dijo él y se acercó a Brennan. No hacía falta que me dieran un trono tú sabes no quiero un palacio.-

-Shhh.- dijo Brennan. Ambos se acercaron a recepción.

-Bien ¿Querrán tener ambos acceso a las habitaciones?- preguntó.

-¿Son separadas?- preguntó Brennan. Booth la miró sorprendido.

-Sí, pero si lo desean buscamos una matrimonial .- estaba diciendo cuando Brennan la interrumpió:

-No, no está bien así.- dijo.

-Sí.- dijo Booth.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿desea tener sólo ud. acceso a la habitación o también lo tendrá el Sr.?-

-Los dos.- dijo Brennan. Booth sonrió. La recepcionista también, no pudo evitarlo.

-De acuerdo. Ingrese aquí su huella digital, Dra. ¿Sr.?-

-¿sí?- dijo Booth.

-Ud. también.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo él e hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, entonces cuando quieran ingresar a las habitaciones verán un sensor que reconoce sus huellas digitales y que les dará acceso a la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí.- dijo Brennan.

-El número de su habitación Dra. es la nº 456 y ud. Sr. es el nº 439.-

-Gracias dijeron ambos.- y se retiraron. Booth y Brennan subieron al ascensor.

-¿Querías piezas juntas?- preguntó pícaro Booth.

-No.- respondió ella. -¿Tú?-

-¿Eh? No - mintió él.

-Ah.- dijo ella. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que subieron al 4to piso. Salieron del ascensor. El lugar era muy lujoso, tanto que a Booth ya lo incomodaba. Parecía como si fuera el presidente mismo de los EE. UU. quien acababa de llegar por el modo en que lo trataban allí. Luego de que empleados del hotel les explicaran cómo era el funcionamiento allí y todas las opciones que tenían para pasar el tiempo, al fin ambos quedaron solos.

-Uuuh - dijo Booth suspirando. Así que tenemos bar, gimnasio, pileta, spa, living room, salas de juegos, etc., etc., etc. Todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Te invito esta noche al bar.-

-Booth, no vinimos aquí a jugar.- dijo ella.

-Huesos son las - miró su reloj - 20:40 hs y me dices que no vinimos a jugar Yo no pienso interrogar a nadie hoy así que Te propongo algo. Te invito a cenar, y luego al bar.- Brennan sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero no traje ropa adecuada para una cena en este lugar.-

-Oh, es cierto.- dijo él.

-De todas formas hablaré en recepción para que nos consigan ropa de gala.- dijo ella.

-Es raro tener que vestir de gala para cenar.- dijo él.

-No.- dijo ella. Es formalidad por el tipo de gente que visita hoteles como este.-

-Sí - dijo Booth -Ricos.-

-Sí.- dijo Brennan.-De acuerdo iré a bañarme, cuando esté lista entonces te llamo.- dijo ella.

-Ok. Yo también.-

-Pediré que te lleven traje de gala a tu habitación también.-

-Está bien - dijo él algo incómodo (Cuando éramos novios nunca la traje a un lugar como este nunca lo habría podido pagar ) pensó Booth.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó ella.

-¿Eh? En nada.- dijo él.

-De acuerdo.-

Ambos se retiraron y fueron a tomar un baño. Más de treinta minutos después y Booth estaba bañado, limpito, con un perfume seductor y masculino tirado sobre su cama de dos plazas viendo tv y esperando que Brennan lo llamara. Estaba en bóxer cuando sonó la puerta. Booth se puso de pie.

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-Sr. venimos a dejar ropa que pidieron que les compráramos en recepción - dijo la voz detrás de la puerta. (¿¡Qué! ¿Tengo que pagar eso?) pensó. Tragó saliva.

-¿Y cuánto es?-

-Ya está pagado.- dijo.

(La mato a Huesos si ella lo pagó). Oh, sí, cierto, que tonto.- dijo y abrió la puerta. La mucama lo miró de arriba abajo. Booth olvidó que no estaba vestido. Oh, lo siento disculpe.- dijo tomando la ropa.

-No hay problema.- contestó sonriendo la mucama y se retiró. A Booth no le agradó el comentario (Que busque otro a quién mirar soy de Huesos..) pensó y luego sonrió ante su pensamiento. Se fue hacia su cama y dejó el traje. Lo miró. Era un traje carísimo de gala, aunque quisiera no podría pagarle a Brennan el favor, pero hablaría muy seriamente con ella y vería cómo le devolvería aquello. (¿Y qué se pondrá ella?) pensó mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

Ya había pasado una hora más y Brennan no llamaba. Booth estaba viendo tv algo molesto ya.

Lo mataba la ansiedad. Media hora más y tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, esta vez con un hermoso traje encima. Todo un hombre elegante, con un exquisito aroma masculino que ninguna mujer podía dejar de notar. Su cabello aún algo mojado (efecto del gel para cabello).

-Soy Huesos - dijo al otro lado. (¿Soy Huesos?) pensó Booth y sonrió. No aguantaba más no verla. Abrió la puerta. Al verla quedó sin habla. Brennan estaba hermosa. Aquel vestido gris oscuro con pequeñas piedritas que le daban un brillo elegantísimo y muy sexy, le quedaba fabuloso. Era un vestido al cuerpo que contorneaba toda su figura y marcaba aquellos detalles dignos de observar. Tenía un escote no muy pronunciado, pero notorio que le daba elegancia y hacía que se notara que se trataba de una mujer fina y elegante. Además llevaba una carterita muy coqueta, de la misma tela que el vestido que le daba el toque perfecto de elegancia. Sus zapatos, color combinado, la dejaban aún más esbelta y los aros hermosos en forma de una bellísima flor hacían que su rostro llamara aún más la atención. Llevaba el cabello recogido, aún más elegancia, y sin collar para no sobrecargar su ropa y dejar sus pechos sin nada que los cubrieran.

Booth no hablaba. Brennan sonrió.

-Deja de verme así.- le dijo. Él sonrió. Pensó mil veces en tomarla del brazo, cerrar la puerta de la habitación y no bajar a cenar. Se contuvo.

-Estás hermosa.- le dijo.

-Tú también.- dijo ella. -¿Listo?-

-¿Estás segura que es necesario que estemos vestidos de este modo sólo para cenar?-

-Claro.- dijo ella. Qué rico perfume.- le dijo. (Es el que te gusta ) pensó él.

-Gracias. El tuyo también.- ella sonrió.

-Deja de mirarme - dijo de nuevo.

-Lo siento estás hermosa - volvió a repetir.

-Gracias.- dijo y lo tomó del brazo, ambos salieron de la habitación. En el pasillo ella dijo:

-Hay Booth, de verdad me encanta tu perfume, ¿puedo olerlo?- preguntó.

-Sí.- dijo él sonriendo. No era la primera vez que Brennan hacía aquello, sólo que las otras veces estaban en el olvido. Ella se acercó al cuello de Booth y olió su perfume. Repentinamente recordó risas entre los dos. Besos. Permaneció sin apartar su rostro del cuello de él recordando. Fue como si todo fuera irreal, demasiado felices:

-Booth, me encanta tu perfume - decía una Brennan del pasado. Él sonreía con un brillo especial en sus ojos y le decía:

-Lo sé, por eso me lo puse. Sólo para ti .-

-Sabes que me encanta, ¿no?- y lo tomaba de la nuca y comenzaban a besarse. Era un hotel. Aquel recuerdo era de un hotel (¿un hotel?) pensó Brennan y recordó las dos semanas que se habían tomado de licencia (ya entiendo ) pensó.

Brennan alzó la mirada y volvió a la realidad. Ambos permanecieron en silencio viéndose. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del rostro de Booth. Sentía sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Él no apartaba su mirada de los labios de Brennan.

Hasta ese momento había intentado ser fuerte, pero evidentemente, aquel vestido, había dado el resultado esperado. Ella sonrió. Él se acercó aún más y tocó sus labios. Eso sí que ella no se esperaba.

-¿Booth?- dijo casi en un susurro. Aquella palabra significaba ¿qué estás haciendo? y él lo sabía.

-Lo siento.- dijo y la besó.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios =)<p> 


	55. se ha ido el amor

gracias por sus comentarios =)

**aqui va el sgt capitulo -**

* * *

>se ha ido el amor<p>Al principio Brennan no supo cómo reaccionar, ni qué sentir. Pero poco a poco fue como si aquello fuera familiar, como si muchas veces ya hubiera tocado sus labios. Al principio mantuvo sus manos lejos del cuerpo de Booth, pero en cuanto comenzó a sentir aquel beso dejó de pensar, apartó todo pensamiento y comenzó a besarlo. Sin saber por qué, fue como si su cuerpo necesitara volver a estar en aquella situación. Como si todo su organismo se sintiera bien estando de aquel modo. Era como si su mente fuera la enemiga, el malo de la película, que había separado su cuerpo y su conciencia sentía que en todo este tiempo había estado negándose aquello, aquel beso y no entendía por qué... No sabía por qué aceptó besarlo. Pero sabía que su cuerpo entero se sentía muy bien, relajado y feliz de lo que sucedía. No sabía por qué dejaba que la besara no sabía por qué lo besaba. Si tan solo el día anterior negaba quererlo. Ella sintió que Booth avanzaba hacia delante hasta que sintió cómo su espalda daba contra la pared. Brennan dejó que él la tuviera acorralada. Quería seguir en aquel momento. Sentía la respiración de él acelerada y sabía que si no detenía aquel momento no bajarían a cenar y permanecerían en aquel sitio o en la habitación de Booth. No le importó. Su corazón latía con mayor frecuencia. Sentía las manos de Booth acariciándola y recorriendo su cintura, luego su espalda. Ella colocó su mano sobre la nuca de él y lo acercó, si fuera posible más a su boca. Luego puso sus manos dentro del saco de él y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Sabía a dónde los llevaría aquel momento, pero ya no podía detenerlo, quería que aquello sucediera. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero su boca y su corazón estaban disfrutando aquel momento y no pensaban alejarse de aquel hombre por voluntad propia. Ella había olvidado la voluntad, necesitaba no pensar y sólo sentir.<p>

Ambos continuaron con aquel beso un largo tiempo. Sus cuerpos cada vez más cerca como si nunca quisieran volver a separarse. Aquel perfume, todo el beso estuvo acompañado de aquel perfume la tenía envuelta en sus encantos.

Brennan tomó el saco de Booth y comenzó a quitárselo. Él la soltó. Ambos mantuvieron sus rostros cerca y respiraban con dificultad.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella, no quería que él se detuviera. Pero aquello fue lo necesario para que su cerebro comenzara de despertar. Aún respiraba con dificultad. Él también y en aquella posición no apartaba los ojos de encima. Booth no entendía por qué ella había dejado que aquel beso continuara, y continuara. Había jurado que lo detendría, pero al parecer no tenía intensión. Él no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera lo que ella quería.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo él con mucha ternura en su voz. Estaba intentando asegurarse de que luego ella no se retractaría de aquello. Aún su boca estaba sobre la de ella. Aún sentía su perfume Comenzaba a pensar. Ella tenía en sus manos el saco que intentó sacarle. Volvió su cerebro. Comenzó a funcionar. Brennan miró sus manos, un saco. Miró a Booth, muy cerca de ella, hermoso y deteniendo el momento. Pensó pensó. Mantuvo silencio. Su corazón bajaba las frecuencias, la situación no la superaría. Quiso alejarse pero su cuerpo no se movió un milímetro, luchaba por continuar de aquel modo. Nuevamente esa situación en la que su cerebro era discordante con su cuerpo. Necesitaba convencerse de que lo mejor era salir de aquella situación si quería que su cuerpo se moviera. Volvió a mirar sus manos el saco. Estaban allí para resolver un caso no para terminar en la cama.

-¿¡Qué haces Booth!- preguntó y se apartó de él. Booth la miró extrañado por su reacción.

-No era yo solo el que hacía algo - dijo algo molesto.

-Lo sé pero no era esto lo que debía pasar.- dijo ella.

-No sé si no era esto. Sino, no te hubieras ocupado de estar tan hermosa.- dijo él. Tenía razón.

-Ni tú te hubieras puesto ese perfume que sabes que me encanta.- dijo ella. Booth guardó silencio.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó

Y sin embargo no sé por qué, Booth recordé algunas cosas.-

-¿Qué cosas?- le preguntó.

-Una situación similar a esta en otro hotel. Con este perfume -

Guardaron silencio.

-Me mentiste.- dijo ella.

-Lo siento.- dijo él. Brennan soltó el saco de Booth. Él lo volvió a acomodar. -¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Booth.

-Ir a mi habitación. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo ella y se fue. Él la tomó por la mano y la detuvo, ella no le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué te vas?- preguntó casi en un ruego porque se quedara. Ella intentó controlar sus actos.

-No está bien esto.- dijo lo más fría posible. Lo lastimó. Sintió que él poco a poco iba soltando su mano.

-Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad - estaba diciendo cuando ella se giró.

-¿Ves?- dijo muy molesta. -¡Me mentiste! Hubiera preferido que tú me lo dijeras, pero ¡me mentiste!-

-No quise hacerlo -

-¿no?-

-No, pero yo también estuve muy mal todo este tiempo te extrañé demasiado. Todo este tiempo - Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Sólo me importa que me mentiste.-

-¿Cómo quieres que me disculpe?-

-No pienso hacerlo, Booth, nunca te voy a perdonar. Aunque lo haya olvidado, ¿sabes qué? También fueron mis sentimientos y tengo todo el derecho a saber que existieron No eres nadie para decidir si me cuentas de mi vida o no.-

-También fue mi vida, ¿sabes? Y el que tuvo que aceptar que borraras todo fui yo. Tú solo te despertaste como si nada, yo tuve que reprimir todo. Tuve que acompañarte son ganas de besarte, de amarte No sabes lo que han sido estos días para mí. No sabes lo que solo que me he sentido - estaba diciendo mientras dejaba caer lágrimas. Ella lo miraba con una seriedad implacable, y eso lo lastimaba aún más a él. Sentía que nunca más volvería a estar juntos, que ella ya no sentía nada. Él miró hacia otro lado, no aguantaba verla sin ninguna expresión en esos ojos.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella. Todo ha cambiado.- él asintió intentando no hablar. Silencio. Es una lástima que después de un beso como el de recién vea lágrimas en ti, Booth. No quiero lastimarte, eres una persona a la que estimo mucho.- él asintió ¿Estimo mucho?

-No digas más nada.- le dijo. Y olvídate del besos lo siento. No volverá a suceder.- aún no la miraba. Brennan pensó si no quería que volviera a suceder.

-Lo siento - ella respiró profundo y lo abrazó. Él colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella con mucha frialdad, ya no quería volver a sentirla no después de cómo lo había tratado y la forma en que lo había visto mientras intentaba ser sincero de corazón, mientras intentaba compartir lo solo que se había sentido. Ella sintió el rechazo. Ambos se alejaron. Lo siento.- volvió a decir.

-Yo también.- dijo él -Lamento todo lo que sucedió - se refería al accidente, Brennan creyó que le hablaba del beso.

-Adiós.- dijo su cerebro. Su cuerpo sintió que lo llevaban a rastra de aquel sitio. Cada paso que ella dio para alejarse fueron pasaron que llevaron toneladas de peso sobre su espalda. Se alejó con mucha dificultad dejando a Booth.

Él quedó paralizado. No esperaba aquella reacción. Esperaba que aquel beso le despertara algo en su interior como había hecho en él. Sus ojos dejaron de llorar, negó con un gesto intentando no llorar. Se acercó a su habitación y colocó su dedo pulgar sobre el sensor para abrir la puerta... Volvió a sentirse vacío, solo olvidado, herido. Esas ganas de llorar. No, no lo haría. Entró a su habitación. Luego se sentó sobre la cama y permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo largo.

Brennan por su parte estuvo en su habitación sintiendo cosas raras, se sentía distinta quería volver con él. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin saber qué hacer. Pero decidió ir a buscarlo. Necesitaba hablar. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al bar. Allí permaneció durante un tiempo más.

-Sólo me importa que me mentiste.-

-¿Cómo quieres que me disculpe?-

-No pienso hacerlo, Booth, nunca te voy a perdonar. Aunque lo haya olvidado, ¿sabes qué? También fueron mis sentimientos y tengo todo el derecho a saber que existieron No eres nadie para decidir si me cuentas de mi vida o no.-

-También fue mi vida, ¿sabes? Y el que tuvo que aceptar que borraras todo fui yo. Tú solo te despertaste como si nada, yo tuve que reprimir todo. Tuve que acompañarte son ganas de besarte, de amarte No sabes lo que han sido estos días para mí. No sabes lo que solo que me he sentido - estaba diciendo mientras dejaba caer lágrimas. Ella lo miraba con una seriedad implacable, y eso lo lastimaba aún más a él. Sentía que nunca más volvería a estar juntos, que ella ya no sentía nada. Él miró hacia otro lado, no aguantaba verla sin ninguna expresión en esos ojos.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella. Todo ha cambiado.- él asintió intentando no hablar. Silencio. Es una lástima que después de un beso como el de recién vea lágrimas en ti, Booth. No quiero lastimarte, eres una persona a la que estimo mucho.- él asintió ¿Estimo mucho?

-No digas más nada.- le dijo. Y olvídate del besos lo siento. No volverá a suceder.- aún no la miraba. Brennan pensó si no quería que volviera a suceder.

No sabía realmente cuánto había pasado pero él estaba decidido en que las cosas no quedarían de ese modo, no podía dejarlas de ese modo, necesitaba hablar con ella, asegurarse que no lo quería y dejarla ir. Se puso de pie y decidió ir a buscarla. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Brennan. Llamó a la puerta. Nada. -¡Por favor, Temperance! Lo siento, quiero hablar- dijo. Nada. Golpeó un par de veces más. Nada. Miró hacia el suelo. Se sintió muy mal. Decidió bajar a tomar algo. Llamó al ascensor. Llegó. Vacio. Subió. Oprimió el botón de planta baja. Llegó a destino. Se abrió la puerta. Brennan delante de él. Booth levantó la vista y la vio a ella. Le molestó un poco que estuviera sola, allí abajo y tan hermosa como estaba. Ella lo miró a él. Le molestó que estuviera yendo al bar a tomar, y estar con chicas seguro. Entró a ascensor, cerró la puerta y lo trabó. Él la miró algo sorprendido.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo ella.

-Lo siento.- volvió a decir. No sé qué más quieres que te diga. No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo. Sólo quiero que las cosas sean como antes.-

-¿Cómo antes? ¡Antes no me mentías!- dijo enojada. -¿Por qué lo hiciste, Booth? ¿Por qué me mentiste?-

-Porque no quería que volvieras conmigo sólo porque antes pasó algo. No quería que te vieras obligada a sentir algo solo porque alguien te dijo que ya lo habías sentido. Quería -

- que volviera porque yo lo sentía ¿no?- preguntó.

-Sí.- dijo él y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Y si no volvía?-

-Aún no has vuelto.-

-¿Y si no vuelvo? ¿Preferías verme sin ti -

- pero feliz.- terminó él. Ella sintió que se le oprimía el corazón.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó Brennan. Booth no supo si decir que sí, o decir que no. No sabía cómo reaccionaría.  
>Silencio<p>

-Sí.- dijo y ella vio que cayeron lágrimas de sus mejillas. -¿Qué sientes tú?- preguntó aún sin mirarla pero con mucho miedo a la respuesta. Ella permaneció en silencio.

-Lo siento - dijo finalmente. Su cerebro dijo que no, que no debía amarlo. Yo no siento lo mismo.- Booth permaneció en silencio. Ella notó que tragó saliva. Alzó la mirada. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos aún brillaban. Sonrió con tristeza.

-Entiendo.- dijo y colocó su mano sobre el botón que liberaba el ascensor. Brennan sintió que su cuerpo le rogaba que lo besara (Si me siento así, no puede ser que no lo quiera si me siento tan mal, no puede ser que no lo ame Quiero besarlo ) Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él.

-Espera - le dijo antes de que libere el ascensor. Él volvió a tragar saliva.

-No, Temperance. Estoy cansado. Listo. Es lo mejor. Basta ya. Si quieres volver al Jeffersonian yo me encargo desde aquí. Si quieres que dejemos de trabajar, dejemos. Pero no puedo seguir así. No contigo al lado. Aquel golpe hizo que perdieras todo lo que sentías por mí y yo quedé en tu pasado. Tu presencia no me ayuda. No puedo seguir a tu lado y pretender no amarte. Necesito estar lejos de ti. No puedo seguir con mi vida si te tengo cerca.

No quería decirte que te amaba porque escuchar que tú no me llevaría a tomar esta decisión. Tenemos que separarnos. Ya no es lo mismo. A mí me hace mal todo esto.- Booth la miró. Ella lloraba, su cabeza ganaba:

-Lo siento - dijo llorando desde el corazón. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, sintió que el miedo recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, lo perdería para siempre si no hacía nada y odiaba a su cabeza por la decisión que había elegido, se odiaba mucho en ese momento. Él asintió.

-Yo también.-

-No quiero que no trabajemos juntos.- dijo ella casi desesperada por extender más la charla y sin quitar su mano de la de Booth.

-Yo no puedo trabajar contigo.- dijo él. Ni en este caso, ni en ningún otro. Basta ya.- Booth liberó el ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron. Los clientes miraron molesto porque no estaba funcionando, pero al ver a los dos llorar nadie se atrevió a entrar. Brennan no decía nada, sólo lloraba. Booth no miraba a nadie. Todos entendieron una historia de la que ni siquiera eran partícipes. se ha ido el amor decía una canción. Booth salió del ascensor. Brennan permaneció allí dentro llorando. Él se acercó a las escaleras y comenzó a subir. Ella siguió llorando.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios =)<p> 


	56. todo cambiaun giro inesperado para él

gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! =)

**aqui va el sgt capitulo -**

* * *

><p>todo cambia... un giro inesperado para él.<p>

Booth llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se quitó el moñito del esmoquin, pocas veces se ponía moño. Era estúpido para él, pero aquella ocasión lo merecía. Lo tiró al suelo. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó caer. No sabía por qué seguía vivo. Se tiró sobre su cama y permaneció allí horas y horas hasta que se hizo el otro día.

A primera hora de la mañana se puso de pie, tomó una ducha (nunca más usaré ese perfume ese olor es sólo para el amor de mi vida. Nunca más volveré a amar maldito destino. Amé y lo perdí todo por una caída ) pensaba mientras se bañaba. No había sabido nada de Brennan. Realmente ella no quería nada. Ni siquiera había vuelto.  
>Bajó a desayunar. Tomó su celular. Ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje. Volvió a sentirse mal. Permaneció sentado varios minutos sin pedir nada. Se acercó un mozo y le ofreció algo para desayunar, él se puso de pie y le dijo que no quería nada. Se retiró. Fue al ascensor. Subió. Llegó al 4to piso y fue a la habitación de Brennan. Golpeó.Nada. No respondió. Volvió a golpear. Golpeó más de diez minutos. Nada. Estaba harto de no terminar de hablar, así que entró. Nadie había dormido allí. Le pareció raro. Llamó a Brennan. Nada. Lo intentó unas mil veces, y quizás ese número de llamadas quedaba corto. Nada. Llamó a recepción.<p>

-Hotel Palace, buenos días.-

-Hola, hable un cliente del hotel, Seeley Booth.-

-Oh, sí buen día, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó una voz amable al otro lado.-

-Quisiera saber si no sabe nada de la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Al parecer no vino a dormir anoche.-

-Quizás durmió en otro lado Sr. Oh, ya entiendo. Disculpe.- dijo

-No, no es eso.- dijo él. -¿Entonces no sabe nada?-

-No, llamaré al recepcionista de la noche y se lo comunicaré luego.-

-Gracias.-

-¿A qué número?-

-A este-

-De acuerdo.- dijo y Booth colgó. Permaneció en silencio. Llamó a Ángela. Espero. Lo atendió al otro lado.

-¿Hola?- dijo.

-¿No hablaste anoche con Temperance?- preguntó.

-¿Temperance?- dijo extrañada. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Huesos - corrigió él. No está en su habitación, parece que no ha venido a dormir ¿Dónde está Linors?-

-Supongo que en su casa. Booth son las ocho de la mañana, para esa hora o está en su casa o está interrogando a alguien ¿Uds. dos están bien?- preguntó.

-No lo sé. Es raro. Ella me tendría que haber dicho algo.-

-No creo que se haya ido con otro, Booth.-

-Yo tampoco.- dijo.

-¿Crees que está en peligro?- preguntó

-Sí. Busquen a Linors y saquen todas las conclusiones posibles.- dijo y cortó. -¡Mierda!- gritó y pegó una piña a la pared.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que él no pudo poner nada en orden. Sonó su celular. Atendió:

-Booth.-

-Hola, habla la recepcionist -

-Sí, diga.- interrumpió el.

-Bueno, pues he hablado con el recepcionista de la noche y dijo que lo único raro que sucedió con una mujer fue que tuvo un ataque epiléptico en el ascensor y vino un Dr. y se la llevó al consultorio. El Dr. es cliente nuestro. La mujer llevaba un vestido gris - mientras iba hablando la recepcionista Booth escuchaba mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Al poco tiempo muy agitado llegó a recepción. La mujer que estaba al teléfono se dio cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de la misma persona con la que hablaba. Colgó.

-Necesito ver la cinta.- dijo Booth aún agitado.

-Lo siento, no podemos ya que tenemos -

-FBI.- mostró su placa interrumpiendo nuevamente lo que la mujer decía.

-Oh, disculpe ¿es Ud. Agente del FBI?-

-Sí.- dijo él algo perturbado.

-Déjeme ver - estaba diciendo pero Booth de nuevo la hizo callar.

-¡Déjeme ver Ud. a mí esa maldita cinta de video!- se acercó un policía.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó a la recepcionista. Booth respiraba agitado.

-Sí, el Sr. es cliente del hotel y Agente del FBI. Necesita ver la cinta de anoche en el momento en que la Sra. tuvo un ataque epiléptico ¿Podría llevarlo por favor al control para que lo viera?-

-Sí, claro. Acompáñeme.- le dijo a Booth. Él salió detrás de aquel guardia.  
>Iban caminando hacia la sala de vigilancia del hotel.<p>

-¿Y por qué está tan preocupado?-

-Porque no contesta mis llamadas. Sólo quiero asegurarme que esté bien.- dijo Booth.

-Dijeron que la mujer estaba llorando en el ascensor, que era muy hermosa ¿Sabe por qué lloraba?-

-No.- mintió.

-Ah. Pero no se preocupe, el Dr. McBaile es un cliente frecuente de este hotel, y fue él quién la llevó al hospital. Si quiere le digo en qué hospital está.-

-Por favor.-

-Pues el Hospital Central.- dijo el guardia.

-Qué original.- pensó Booth en voz alta. El guardia lo miró algo molesto. Lo siento.-

-¿Aún quiere ver la cinta?- preguntó aquel hombre.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Booth.

-¿Me muestra su placa?-

-¿Eh?... Si, claro.- dijo y se la pasó. El guardia la tomó y le echó un vistazo.

-De acuerdo.- Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a una sala enorme que a Booth no le interesó observar, sólo quería ver qué había pasado con Brennan.

El guardia habló con los de vigilancia que buscaron el video. Miraron a Booth, sonrieron.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Booth muy molesto sabiendo que además habían visto lo que pasó en el pasillo del 4to piso y todo lo que habían hablado en el ascensor.

-Nada - contestaron los dos que se encargaban de las cámaras.

-No quiero que vuelvan a recordar nada - dijo Booth amenazante.

Ellos sonrieron de nuevo y pusieron una cinta de video. Booth comenzó a ver. Podía ver a Brennan llorando. Se notaba cuando él subía por las escaleras. Un hombre no sacaba los ojos de encima de ella. Luego Brennan se limpiaba las lágrimas y respiraba una y otra vez con fuerzas. Volvía a secar las lágrimas. Aquel hombre no apartaba los ojos de ella. Booth ya no estaba. Luego Brennan comenzaba a tocar su cabeza, a respirar más fuerte. Después se recostaba contra la pared. Respiraba fuerte de nuevo. Booth observaba incrédulo todo lo que ella había sentido tras la discusión y él pensando que no le había interesado en lo absoluto ¡si casi perdió el conocimiento! Intentaba mantenerse de pie (Prometo no volver a desmayarme) recordó Booth, se sintió peor, allí estaba ella intentando cumplir aquella promesa. Él se odió por no haber estado allí en aquel momento, y peor aún, ser la causa de esa situación.

El hombre que no le quitaba los ojos se acercaba a ella. Le hablaba. No se escuchaba nada en la cinta. Ella hacía un gesto de que se encontraba bien. Seguía respirando con dificultad, seguía recostada contra la pared. El hombre la tomaba de la cintura. Ella lo corría. Él volvía a hablarle. Ella se negaba.

Booth estaba a punto de matar con la mirada a aquel hombre.

El hombre volvía a tomarla de la cintura. Ella le quitaba las manos. Luego se veía que Brennan sostenía su cabeza. Se recostaba contra la pared. El hombre se situaba delante de la cámara, como si supiera que allí estaba ( es cliente habitual ) recordaba Booth escuchar decir al guardia (Sabía dónde estaban las cámaras). Se veía la espalda de aquel hombre. No se la veía completamente a Brennan. Él se acercaba a ella. Ella se desmayaba. Él la tomaba en brazos. La gente se acumulaba en el lugar. Aquel hombre decía algo. Todos se hacían a un lado.

Luego salía por la puerta principal.

-Quiero ese video.- dijo Booth. -Necesito llevarlo al original a los EE. UU.-

-Necesita una orden para ello.- dijo el guardia. Booth tomó su celular. Marcó un número. El guardia escuchó que le solicitaba una orden a una abogada. Le daba todas las explicaciones pertinentes. Luego Booth permanecía en silencio. Intentaba hacer que ella le diera la orden, como si fuera que levantando la voz haría algo. Nada.

Booth cortó.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el guardia.

-Me dijo que me dijo lo lógico. Que primero vaya al hospital donde se encuentra ella -

-Y sí, señor - dijo el guardia. -¿Ud. cree que la secuestraron?-

-No - dijo mirando fijo hacia delante. Estaba seguro de que ella no se había desmayado. No quiero que le muestren a nadie esta cinta, ¿está claro?-

-Sí.- dijo el guardia. Ya oyeron.- les dijo a los otros dos y sin que Booth se diera cuenta hizo un gesto que decía está loco . Los otros dos rieron. Booth se retiró.

* * *

><p>por cierto si algun peruano que lea esto que me deje un review o privado, me encantaria saber si ai algun peruano que lee mis historias (soi peruana =D)<p>

y si hay españoles tbn :) (vivo en españa)

espero que todos los que lean sean muy buenos y quieran hacerme feliz dejandome sus comentarios =)


	57. capitulo largo

gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! =)

**aqui va el sgt capitulo -**

* * *

><p>Llegó nuevamente a recepción y le pidió a la recepcionista el nombre y número de habitación del Dr. que había llevado a Brennan. Mostró su placa. La recepcionista se lo dio.<p>

-El nombre de este cliente es Martin McBaile. Su número de habitación es 963.-

-¿De dónde es?-

-De Inglaterra -

-¿Y por qué está parando en un hotel?-

-Eso no lo sabemos.-

-¿Problemas familiares?- preguntó Booth.

-Quizás.-

-Me dijo el guardia que es un cliente habitual del lugar ¿Habitualmente pelea con su esposa?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Eeeh Sr No puede dar detalles.-

-Deje de obstruir la ley, señorita.-

-Pero no ha hecho nada malo, Sr.-

-Colabore conmigo por favor.-

-No puedo, es confidencial.- contestó.

-Ok. Me voy - dijo Booth y cuando se estaba yendo se giró de repente. La recepcionista volvió a saludarlo. -¿Me da un plano de la ciudad?-

-Oh, claro, aquí tiene.- dijo y le pasó el plano.

Booth se retiró. El C4 del que había hablado con Brennan estaba en el estacionamiento. La noche anterior ella se había encargado de alquilarlo. Se sintió vacío. (Huesos ) pensó. Subió a aquel auto (Detesto manejar de este lado ) pensaba. Aceleró y salió de allí. Ya la recepcionista la había dado un plano antes de que se fuera del lugar, por lo que ya sabía hacia dónde ir.

Llegó al poco tiempo al Hospital Central de Inglaterra. Enorme, difícil no ver. Agradeció al cielo ser del FBI. Se acercó una enfermera del hospital y le pidió que le dijera dónde atendía el Dr. McBaile. La enfermera se giró a mirarlo. Era una mujer mayor, de unos 56 años. De algún modo le recordaba a aquella enfermera que lo había tratado tan bien cuando Brennan estuvo internada, por eso habló con ella.

-¿Ud. quiere ver al Dr. McBaile?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?- Booth sabía que algo andaba mal.

-No, disculpe ¿No es de acá, verdad?-

-No.-

-Ah, ya veo. Eso lo explica. Mire, el Dr. McBaile hace años murió. No atiende más aquí. Quizás quiera hablar con su hermano. Es enfermero. El licenciado McBaile ¿Lo llamo?-

-Por favor.- dijo Booth y se sentó impaciente a esperar. Al poco tiempo vino un hombre de 37 años aproximadamente. No se parecía en nada, absolutamente en nada al hombre del ascensor.

-Hola, bueno días. Me dijo una colega que está buscando a mi hermano. Lamento decirle que él falleció hace años.- dijo.

-¿Hace cuánto?-

-¿Por qué lo busca?- preguntó el licenciado.

-FBI. Estoy investigando a su hermano.-

-Eso es imposible, él está muerto.-

-¿Cómo murió?-

-Pues tenía un cáncer en la glándula pituitaria y durante la operación falleció.-

-¿Mala praxis?- preguntó Booth. Ya comenzaba a respirar más fuerte. Sentía que cada segundo, era un segundo menos en la vida de Brennan.

-Sí. Pero ya le sacaron la posibilidad de ejercer la profesión al Dr. que lo mató.-

-¿Hace cuánto fue esto?-

-Más de diez años. Dentro de tres meses harán 13 años.-

-¿Cuál era el nombre del Dr. que lo mató?-

-Pues, fue el Dr. Linors. Aún está vivo. Enseña en Oxford. Es una irresponsabilidad que enseñe en Oxford una persona que no sabe ejercer la profesión.-

Booth no hablaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el licenciado.

-Sí.- respondió sin estar realmente en aquel lugar en ese momento.

-No, porque está muy pálido ¿Dije algo malo?-

-No ¿Cómo murió?-

-Pues el Dr. Linors le perforó la masa encefálica en el hipocampo.-

-¿No lo consideraron a propósito?-

-Pues mis padres intentaron llevarlo a juicio, pero el Dr. declaró haber estado bebido y fue por ello que lo liberaron pero sin posibilidad de ejercer la carrera.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Booth. -¿No ingresó una mujer anoche con un ataque epiléptico?-

-No. Las pacientes que ingresaron por la noche son hombres. No hemos tenido registro de ninguna mujer.- contestó el enfermero.

-¿Podría fijarse, por favor?-

-Estoy seguro.-

-Pero lo necesito por escrito.-

-¿Por qué buscaba a mi hermano?-

-Porque alguien se llevó a mi compañera anoche con la excusa de que tuvo un ataque epiléptico y se registró en el hotel en el que me encuentro con el nombre de su hermano.-

-¿¡Qué!- gritó su hermano. Oh, ya iré a buscar lo que me pide.- dijo y salió muy rápido. Unos minutos después y el licenciado estaba de vuelta con un informe impreso de todos los pacientes que habían ingresado al hospital, la causa del ingreso, los Dres. a cargo y el motivo. También le llevó otro papel con el nº telefónico de los otros hospitales de Inglaterra para que corrobore si no se encontraba allí su compañera. Booth le agradeció y subió al auto. Llamó a Cam. Le explicó que habían tenido una fuerte discusión con Brennan, que recibiría una cinta (fue por ello que le explicó la discusión, aunque no el motivo) y que necesitaba que llamara a todos los números que iba a pasarle por fax. Mientras hablaba Booth se dirigía nuevamente al hotel. Sacó foto de los papeles que le había dado aquel licenciado y se lo pasó a Cam.

Booth bajó del auto. Ingresó al hotel. Llamó a Caroline. Le explicó lo sucedido.

Le dijo que se mantuviera en contacto con Cam que cuando ella confirmara que Brennan no se encontraba en ningún sitio le pasara un fax con la orden firmada. Booth se acercó a la recepcionista y le pidió el nº de fax del hotel y se lo dio a Caroline. Luego tomó asiento en los sofás de la recepción y esperó.

Llamó de nuevo a Brennan. No atendía. Cortó. Era inútil.

Al tiempo sonó su teléfono. Era Cam.

-Booth, mandaré para allá de la Agente Perotta, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien ¿Qué pasará con Linors?-

-No lo sé. No quiero que esté muy enterado de todo esto pero veré cómo me encargo.-

-Por supuesto que está enterado Cam ¿Cómo crees que secuestraron a Huesos?-

-Eso no lo sabemos aún. Por el momento ve a hablar con la familia de Linors y fíjate si es el mismo hombre de la cinta.-

-De acuerdo, pero primero necesito la orden que me llegue por fax para mandarte el video.-

-De acuerdo. Yo me encargo.- dijo Cam y colgó. Booth tomó su celular y le escribió a Cam por mensaje: Prefiero que me la mandes a Ángela, en lugar de la Agente Perotta. (De acuerdo ) pensó Cam.

Unos minutos más y llegó el fax. La recepcionista llamó a Booth. Él se acercó, tomó el fax y se lo llevo a los que vigilaban las cámaras. Ellos de mala gana le dieron la cinta. Les preguntó si alguien no había preguntado por ella. Dijeron que no. Booth envió al Jeffersonian la cinta.

Tomó el C4 y llamó a Cam.

-¿Sí?- dijo.

-¿Me la prestas a Ángela?- dijo.

-Creo que no. Será mejor que se quede acá para comprar que el video es el original o todas esas cosas, ¿no lo quieres a Hodgins?-

-oooh, de acuerdo.- dijo él.

-Bien, entonces irá Hodgins ¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito los datos del padre de Linors, dirección tú sabes. Dile a la Agente Perotta que se encargue de ser mis ojos en USA.-

-De acuerdo, entonces ella irá a buscar datos del padre al FBI y te los paso. Mañana estará Hodgins.-

-Bien, adiós.-

-Espero, aquí está Ángela. Ya sabe todo. Tiene la dirección del padre de Linors.- dijo Cam y se la pasó.

-Perfecto.- Booth colgó y se dirigió hacia allá.

Era una casa poco ostentosa. Había una mujer sentada fuera de la casa tejiendo, un gato a su lado. La mujer al ver a Booth se puso de pie y lentamente se acercó a él. Parecía muy anciana.

-¿Sí?- preguntó con un temblor en su voz.

-FBI, necesito hablar con el Sr. Linors.- dijo Booth mostrando la placa.

-Oh, lo siento. Lo eché de casa. No está.- contestó la mujer. Esa respuesta Booth no se esperaba.

-¿Podría hablar con ud. entonces?- preguntó.

-¿Qué hizo?-

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Booth.

-Oh, sí adelante.- dijo la señora y lo dejó pasar. Mi hijo trabaja para el FBI también.- le comentó orgullosa. (No me diga ) pensó Booth. Entró.

-Mire señora No quisiera traer una mala noticia a casa, pero llegó una nota a . donde dice que su marido y Ud. están llevando a cabo un divorcio, ¿por qué?-

-Pues no creo que se tome la molestia de venir hasta aquí sólo porque una mujer se divorcia de su marido - le dijo inteligentemente, pero sin esperar respuesta por parte de Booth, así que continuó: -mi marido y yo llevamos casados muchos años y ¡hay! Que he tenido que soportar bastantes cosas ya estaba cansada -

-¿Cuál es el motivo del divorcio?-

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?- dijo sonriendo Booth permaneció callado, quería saber si aquella mujer era de confiar o cómplice de su marido, por ello necesita decir lo menos posible. Verá - continuó la mujer, para sorpresa de Booth. Últimamente mi marido ha estado trabajando mucho en investigaciones contra el cáncer Cánceres acidófilos. Se ha puesto en contacto con un Dr. de los EE. UU. que investiga del tema y han ido y venido a conferencia -

-¿Cuál es el nombre de este Dr. que Ud. nombre?-

-Es el Dr. Muriundus - dijo la mujer (Mierda ) pensó Booth. La cuestión es que de esto, fueron unos meses atrás.-

-¿Cuántos?- preguntó Booth.

-Hace ya casi 9 meses que se puso en contacto con este hombre. Luego de entusiasmarse con estos trabajos comenzó a viajar a los . Yo no veía tan entusiasta a mi marido como lo veía en aquellos meses, así que estuve de acuerdo en gastar nuestros pocos ahorros para permitirle llevar a cabo esa investigación. Verá mi hijo sufre de cáncer, y es justamente el mismo cáncer que investigan: cáncer acidofilo -

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo se llama su hijo?- preguntó Booth.<p>

-Erik Linors Quizás lo conozco, es Agente del FBI. Muy buen mozo mi hijo - dijo orgullosa. -¿Lo conoce?-

-Sí - dijo Booth.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué alegría! Cuando lo vea dígale que su madre lo ama.-

-¿Y no viene frecuentemente Linors aquí? ¿A ver a sus padres?- preguntó Booth a propósito, para vincular a Linors con todo el caso.

-Pues no.- dijo la mujer. Su padre y él tienen una pésima relación.- (Linors ya había dicho aquello) pensó Booth. La señora continuó: -En fin, creo que Ud. quiere saber el motivo de mi divorcio.-

-Sí.-

-Bien. Entonces Karl, mi marido, me dijo que viajaría sólo una vez. Yo acepté gastar nuestros ahorros. Realizó su viaje. Habíamos dicho que serían unos dos meses. Pero estuvo allí durante cinco meses. Cuando volvió ya no teníamos nada de dinero, lo poco que yo podía darle ya no tenía, todo se lo había dado. Volvió muy distinto. Dijo que estuvo interactuando con alumnos brillantes que tenían ideas muy prometedoras con respecto a la posible cura. Me dijo que uno de los alumnos tenía un padre que padecía el mismo cáncer. Yo le creí. Luego de eso mi marido comenzó a trabajar horas extras en la facultad. Ya no era el mismo. En un mes hizo dinero suficiente para volver a ir hacia su país, joven - estaba diciendo la señora. (Entonces tres meses atrás el padre de Linors estuvo en los . y pudo ser quien causó la muerte de Karen, que murió hace tres meses. Perfecto ) pensó.

-Sí, continúe, por favor.-

-Bueno, entonces con las horas extras se fue. No tardó mucho y regresó.-

-¿Cuánto estuvo aproximadamente?- preguntó Booth.

-Unas dos semanas.- dijo la mujer.

-¿Y no recuerda la fecha exacta?-

-¿Qué si la recuerdo? ¡Claro que la recuerdo! Lo recuerdo muy bien porque recibí unos videos en los que mi marido estaba teniendo relaciones con una jovencita que era la que estaba llevando a cado la investigación. Se fue de casa el 10 de enero, y volvió el 25 del mismo mes.- (Ella murió el 20 de enero) pensó Booth.

-¿No tiene las cintas donde vio a su marido?-

-No, se las he dado a los abogados que se encargan del divorcio. No es que quiera sacarle algo a mi marido, dinero no tenemos, pero al menos me quiero quedar con una casita para vivir.- dijo la mujer. Booth sintió mucha pena.

-Lo siento.-

-Oh, no sienta lástima. Tiene que estar contento en que he podido seguir adelante - dijo la mujer. Tenía razón. Ahora, ¿podría decirme por qué busca a mi marido?-

-Si, es sospechoso de la muerte de una estudiante de la facultad de Ingeniería Genética, llamada Karen Romaski, que fue encontrada asesinada el 20 de enero de este año. Llevaba a cabo una investigación para encontrar la cura del cáncer acidófilo, su padre lo padecía.- La mujer pareció no contener toda esa información. Había sido demasiado. Apoyó su mano sobre su corazón y comenzó a respirar con fuerzas. Booth se puso de pie y tomó la mano de la mujer.

-¡Sra! ¡Tranquilícese por favor! Está todo bien tranquila respire respire por favor .- la mujer intentaba respirar. Vamos - le decía Booth. Respire.- y él respiraba, ella lo acompañaba con la respiración. Luego de un tiempo se repuso. Lo siento mucho, señora.- dijo Booth. Lo siento.-

-Hay hay - decía la mujer. Me duele mucho el pecho. Por favor, llame a mi Dr.-

-De acuerdo, deme el número.- dijo Booth. Ella le pasó el número y llamó a su médico. Al cabo de un tiempo fueron ambulancias a buscar a aquella mujer. Ella se despidió con una sonrisa de Booth, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Aún lo amaba a su marido. Booth se sintió muy mal.

Salió de aquella casa con una extraña sensación de impotencia. Por todo lo que sucedía. Llamó a Cam. Le contó lo sucedido.

-Así que Linors tiene cáncer. Esto debemos comprobarlo aquí.- dijo Cam -De acuerdo, Booth. Lo siento. Te tengo otro dato.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Booth.

-El Dr. Muriundus se aloja en tu mismo hotel. Ve a pedir su habitación y a interrogarlo.-

-Gracias.- dijo y colgó. Aceleró y se dirigió al hotel.

Una vez dentro fue con la recepcionista.

-Hola, buen día señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- (Siempre esa amabilidad tan falsa ) pensó Booth.

-Hola, necesito que me de el nº de habitación del Dr. Muriundus.- dijo y mostró su placa.

-Sí, ya sé que es Agente del FBI, señor. Espere que busco.- la mujer contestó y buscó el número de habitación. Bueno, se encuentra en la habitación 1043.-

-De acuerdo. Gracias.- dijo Booth y se dirigió hacia allá.

Subió por el ascensor hacia el piso donde se encontraba la habitación del Dr. Caminó hacia la puerta con el nº 1043 y golpeó algo fuerte.

-¿Sí?- escuchó que decía un hombre dentro.

-FBI abra la puerta.- dijo Booth. Al tiempo se abrió la puerta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó de nuevo de Dr. No era el de la cinta. Booth mostró la placa e ingresó. -¿En qué lo ayudo señor?-

-Vengo a informar que una estudiante suya, Karen Romaski, falleció en 20 de enero.-

-Sí, ya lo sabía, pero yo no estaba allá, estoy aquí hace más de tres meses.-

-Nadie le había echado la culpa - dijo Booth. -¿Por qué se defiende? ¿Oculta algo?-

-No, es que me parece raro que venga ud. hasta aquí sólo para decirme que mi alumna falleció - estaba diciendo pero Booth lo interrumpió, intentaba ponerlo nervioso:

-¿Conoce al Dr. Karl Linors?- Silencio. -¿Por qué se queda callado?- preguntó Booth.

-Lo conozco.- dijo el hombre.

-¿Por qué se quedó callado?- volvió a preguntar Booth.

-No me quedé callado no me había dado tiempo d -

-Se quedó callado ¿Hay algo que tiene que ocultar?-

-No.-

-¿entonces?-

-Quiero un abogado.-

-Jajaja - dijo Booth. En realidad no le había gustado nada que pidiera un abogado, esperaba sacarle más información antes que trajera un abogado. No se ponga tan tenso. Simplemente quiero hablar con Ud. Ya sabe que no estuvo en EE. UU. cuando sucedió el asesinato, lo que no lo hace principal sospechoso.-

-Pero sí cómplice.-

-Ud. lo dijo, no yo.- dijo Booth.

-Quiero un abogado.- fue todo lo que dijo y llamó a su abogado. Booth permaneció en silencio mientras el Dr. hablaba con su abogado.

-Bueno, mientras esperamos a que llegue su abogado, coménteme sobre la investigación que llevan a cabo.-

-Ya debe saber mucho de ella.-

-No no sé mucho.-

-Hablaré con mi abogado.- dijo y permaneció en silencio. Booth intentó hacerlo hablar, pero fue imposible.

No hubo forma.

Pasaron varios minutos, más de 40 y llegó el abogado. La abogada. Hermosa.

-Buenos días.- dijo una vez dentro. Booth la miró:

-¿Acaso Ud. tiene acceso a la habitación de su cliente?- preguntó, ya que la mujer había entrado sin golpear antes.

-No vinimos a hablar de mí.- dijo ella.

-¿Mantienen una relación amorosa?-

-No vine a hablar de mí.-

-Perfecto, Dr. ya que vinimos a hablar de Ud. ¿Mantiene una relación amorosa con su abogada?-

-No tiene que contestar esa pregunta Dr. No es pertinente para el caso.- dijo la mujer.

-No contestaré.- dijo el hombre.

-Oooh, créame que es pertinente, porque de ser así solicitaré que cambie de abogado porque es tan sospechosa, o cómplice como Ud. a los ojos del FBI.- dijo Booth. No me harán investigar, ¿verdad? Tarde o temprano pediré que la cambien.-

-Bien, Agente -

-Booth.- le dijo a la abogada Booth.

-Bueno, Agente Booth. Si sólo quería hacer esa pregunta, puede retirarse. Ya le hemos dicho que nosotros no hablaremos de ese tema y cuando tenga pruebas puede hacer que cambie de abogado. Mientras tanto no ¡Oh! Y déjeme recordarle, que las leyes en Inglaterra, no son como en porque Ud. es de allí, ¿no?-

-¿Se nota?- dijo burlón Booth.

-Créame que a mucha distancia.- dijo ella.

-En fin, no era la única pregunta que tenía, así que continuaré.- dijo Booth.

-Adelante.- dijo ella.

-Dr. quiero saber qué tipo de vínculo tenía Ud. con el Dr. Linors.-

-Colegas.-

-¿De qué?- preguntó Booth.

-Pues yo era el mentor de mis alumnos que llevaban a cado la investigación, y el Dr. Linors tiene un hijo con el mismo cáncer, a través de las publicaciones que hicimos se enteró de nuestro trabajo, nos contactó y nos pusimos en contacto -

-¿Tanto le costaba decir eso sin abogado?- preguntó Booth.

-Deje de burlarse de mi cliente - dijo ella.

-Deje que conteste su cliente.- dijo Booth. La abogada guardó silencio.

-No me costaba, pero no sabía que haría esa clase de preguntas, pensé que serían de otro tipo.-

-¿De qué tipo?-

-Como las del tipo que preguntan dónde estuve la noche en que encontraron muerta a mi alumna -

-No, de ese tipo no son. Ya le dije. Ud. estuvo aquí, pero sí tengo otra pregunta ¿Conocía la relación de su alumna con su colega ?-

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó el Dr. Muriundus. No.-

-Oh, ¿lo agarró de sorpresa, eh? Jah.- dijo Booth sin creérselo.

-Es imposible, esa chica era -

-¿Era ?- dijo Booth.

-Ud. sabe -

-No, no sé ¿Me lo hace saber por favor?- se burló.

-Era de esas chicas que sólo estudian y no tienen ningún tipo de relación me entiende -

-Nooo, ¿y sabe por qué? Porque resulta que hay videos en los que su colega tenía relaciones con esa señorita.-

-Oh, bueno pues, entonces disimulaba bien.-

-De acuerdo, no tengo nada más que preguntar. Excepto -

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse aquí?-

-Pasado mañana salgo para los .- dijo el Dr.

-Imagino que ya tiene los pasajes con esa fecha.-

-Por supuesto.-

-¿Con qué aerolínea viaja?-

-¿Piensa comprobarlo?-

-Qué le importa - le dijo Booth y sonrió levantando sus cejas.

-Pues qué le importa a Ud.-

-Vamos no obstruya el cumplimiento de la ley sino -

-Sino nada - dijo la abogada. No hay ley que lo obligue a decir cosas de ese tipo.- Booth la miró algo molesto.

-¿Y su nombre es ?- le dijo

-¿Piensa investigarme?- preguntó ella.

-¿Y su nombre es ?-

-Me llamo Melinda Calas.-

-Oh Melinda (pensé que era Belinda) ¿Sabía, Melinda, que este Dr. fue acusado de violación ?- dijo sólo para molestar.

-¿Sabía, Agente Booth, que fui yo quien lo sacó de esa?-

-Oh jaja Ya veo Sabía.-

-Sí.-

-Puede irse.- dijo el Dr.

-Ok Nos veremos.- dijo Booth y salió.

* * *

><p>Hermione Hathaway- De que parte de españa eres? =)<p>

espero sus comentarios =)


	58. Chapter 58

Gracias por sus comentarios, disculpas por no haber actualizado antes.

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Booth tomó el ascensor para salir del hotel y llamó a Cam. Le contó todo lo que hablaron.<p>

-Bien, Booth. Ahora ve a comprobar con los abogados de la mujer de Linors que en la cinta están él y Karen.-

-Tienes razón.- dijo y cortó.

Bajó del hotel y fue al hospital donde estaba la madre de Linors. Preguntó por una paciente, anciana, que había entrado con aparente taquicardia. Lo llevaron con un Dr.

-Hola, ¿sí?- preguntó el Dr. Booth le relató lo sucedido y el sitio donde había ocurrido, le habló de la ambulancia. –Oh, sí, tiene suerte, yo soy su Dr. No todas las personas

dan de entrada con el médico con el que desean hablar, y más aún con la poca información que Ud. traía.-

-¿Cómo está la mujer?-

-Oh, bien, ya está en su casa.-

-¿Sí? ¿No fue grave?-

-Nah… necesitaba venir hasta aquí y ponerse mejor, nada más. No fue nada ¿Necesita Ud. algo?-

-Su nombre, Dr. es…-

-Soy el Dr. John Gifored.-

-Gracias. Eso es todo.- dijo y se fue a la casa de la mujer. Ya estaba oscureciendo todo. Golpeó la puerta. Nada. Volvió a golpear. Nada. Pasó un tiempo y salió caminando lentamente de la casa aquella mujer. Aún parecía mal. Al ver a Booth sonrió.

-Oh, pase, pase… Por favor entre. Ya está anocheciendo…- dijo y la abrió la puerta. Booth sonrió.

-Gracias.-

-Me recuerda a mi hijo. Seguro que él también trabaja cuando oscurece.- le dijo. (Todos siguen trabajando cuando oscurece, señora…) pensó Booth (¡ah! Y no me compare con su hijo…)

-Ah, gracias…- dijo forzando una sonrisa. Ambos entraron.  
>La casa no tenía nada llamativo, era una casa normal.<p>

-Vine a ver cómo está.- mintió él.

-Oh, pues mejor. En realidad estoy algo triste. Nada fisiológico.-

-Lo sé.-

-¿Lo sabe?-

-Sí, fui a hablar con su Dr.-

-Ah… ¡Ah! Ya entiendo… así que sabe que fue una falsa alarma, no fue ningún ataque, ni taquicardia.-

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso, ¿cómo está Ud.?- preguntó Booth.

-Mire, yo me estoy separando de mi marido, y sí, fue un maldito que estuvo con esa jovencita, pero no quiero que sea un asesino ¿Sabe cómo se siente una mujer cuando su marido está con otra?-Pues la verdad no… ¿Cómo?-

-Como que no es mujer… ¡como poca mujer! ¡como que no vale nada!-

-Oh…- dijo Booth para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y sabe cómo se siente después de haberse sentido poca mujer y enterarse que su marido mató a la mujer con la que estuvo?-

-¿no?-

-Como me siento ahora. Si mi marido quiso estar con esa jovencita al menos esperaba que la amara. Pero que ahora venga Ud. a decirme que quizás la mató, me hace sentir que me dejó por una señorita que no era nada para él y por ello la mató. Es decir, yo no tuve ningún valor en su vida…- dijo y sus ojos dejaron caer lágrimas. Booth se sintió mal, pero no quería estar mucho tiempo más allí.

-Lo siento. De todas formas no debería sentir eso. Aún no sabemos si él la mató…-

-¿Cuándo lo sabrán?-

-Si Ud. nos facilita el nº de su abogado, pues… lo sabré en seguida.-

-Oh, sí… ¡Claro! Aunque esa jovencita haya estado con mi marido merece justicia… Yo le voy a alcanzar el nº.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia una mesita de un mueble. Tomaba una lapicera, papel y escribía, nombre y nº. Luego volvía hacia Booth. –Aquí tiene joven… cualquier cosa por ayudar.- dijo la mujer.

-Gracias.- dijo Booth y tomó el papel. Leyó: Melinda Calas. Y el nº de teléfono. (Oh, por Dios. Genial…) pensó. Sonrió. –Gracias.- y se puso de pie. –Debo irme ahora.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo la señora. Se estaba levantando pero Booth le dijo que se iría solo. No quería molestarla. Ella sonrió que le agradeció. Salió de aquel lugar.  
>Caminó a su auto y se sentó. Suspiró profundo. Pensó en todo el largo día que había vivido. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para sentirse culpable por lo que había sucedido. Recordó a esa hermosa mujer: Brennan. Todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que le había sucedido o lo que podría sucederle… No tenía idea, en realidad sólo quería encontrarla.<p>

Intentó relacionar todo: Linors tenía cáncer, y nunca lo había dicho. Eso no lo convertía en sospechoso, porque de todas formas esas son cosas que las personas prefieren no contar. Pero el hecho de que fuera cáncer acidófilo… y ¡que fuera cáncer acidófilo! Podría haber sido cualquier cáncer, pero no, era el mismo que investigaba la víctima… el mismo que investigaba su propio padre… Booth se preguntó por qué motivo no se habían dado cuenta antes de que Muriundus trabajaba en conjunto con el Dr. Linors. Quizás Erik lo sabía, pero prefirió no hacerlo público a los demás porque significaría que quedaría como sospechoso. Eso era lo más probable.  
>Sin embargo, según Erik y la madre la relación padre e hijo era mala. Pero el padre investigaba una posible cura para su hijo ¿Y si Linors había aceptado formar parte del proyecto como conejillo de indias? Tal vez no tenía problema en probar una cura ¿Pero en qué encajaba Brennan? ¿Qué relación había? No la estaba encontrando ¿Por qué querrían robarla? ¿Se estaban acercando a la verdad? No parecía…<p>

Muchas cosas estaban relacionadas, pero una y otra vez llevaban a aquella jovencita asesinada, no a Brennan…  
>Sintió mucha impotencia, ya no sabía qué giro dar para encontrar a Brennan. El día había sido fatal. Había visto al amor de su vida en una cámara y un idiota tomándola. Obviamente que ella nunca sufrió un ataque epiléptico, Booth sabía bien cómo era aquel episodio y no tenía nada que ver con la situación filmada. Brennan no tuvo ningún ataque. Sólo le quedaba creer que fue una excusa para poder llevársela ¿Pero a dónde? ¿Y quién era ese tipo? ¿Y cuál su interés en ella?<br>Aceleró y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Llamó a "Melinda" mientras se dirigía hacia al hotel.<p>

-Hola…-

-Hola, habla al Agente Especial Seeley Booth…- dijo

-Oh, por Dios ¿Cómo consiguió mi nº?-

-Resulta que es Ud. la abogada de la mujer del Dr. Linors y es la que está llevando adelante el divorcio, así que… será Ud. la que me facilite la cinta de video donde se comprueba que Karen Romaski estuvo manteniendo una relación con el Dr. Linors…-

-Venga a mi oficina.- dijo ella.

-Dígame la dirección.- ella le dijo, y él anotó. Se dirigió hacia allá.  
>Cuando estuvo en el lugar indicado miró su reloj: 23:15 hs. No había comido en todo el día, comenzaba a tener hambre. Buscó una oficina. Nada. Miró si era el lugar correcto, era. Había unos departamentos. –Me invitó a su casa…- dijo algo molesto. Notó una mujer que se situó delante de su auto. Booth sonrió. Melinda también. Abrió la puerta y bajó del auto.<p>

-Así que su oficina… ¿Es aquí donde trabaja?- preguntó irónicamente… (¿De qué trabajarás aquí?)

-Si, Agente… es aquí. Atiendo a mis clientes en mi departamento.-

-Oooh, ahora entiendo…- dijo con ironía, nuevamente.

-¿Qué entiende?-

-Que sea tan buena en su trabajo… ¿Trabaja con jueces?-

-¿Qué insinúa?-

-Nada.-

-Bien, acompáñeme por favor.- dijo algo molesta por todo lo que Booth intentó decir. Ambos subieron.  
>Melinda abrió la puerta de su departamento. No se parecía en nada a una oficina, (y sí, yo soy el único idiota que le cree… Bah, capaz no el único). Ella caminó hasta su habitación. Él no la siguió.<p>

-¿No viene?-

-Sí, vine a su oficina. Que por cierto no la encuentro…-

-Está en mi habitación.-

-Ah, si… Claro… Pero, soy tímido Melinda… Me gustaría quedarme por acá…-

-Vamos, lindo. Si quisiera estar encima de ti… créeme: estaría.-

-Y no tengo ninguna duda de ello. Pero me siento más cómodo acá.-

-Como quieras, lindo.-

-Agente Booth, por favor… Yo no te digo put… linda…- dijo sonriendo. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Él se puso serio. Lo había echo enojar.

-Bueno ya te traigo las cintas de video.-

-Te espero.- le dijo y ella se fue enojada a buscar a su pieza. Él la siguió sigilosamente. Melinda abrió la puerta de su pieza y entró, él miró detrás de ella. En realidad si Melinda se diera vuelta no tendría dónde ocultarse, y no buscaba hacerlo. La habitación tenía un escritorio al lado de la cama. Y la silla del escritorio, era la cama… Él hizo gesto de negación con la cabeza… (¡Cómo trabaja!) pensó.  
>Ella tomó las cintas y se giró para llevársela. Lo vio. Él sonrió.<p>

-¿Te arrepentiste?-

-¿De qué?- preguntó Booth.

-De nada. Vamos al living.-

-Dale.- ambos se fueron. Una vez allí Booth dijo: -Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.-

-Dale.- dijo ella y se sentó provocándolo muy cerca de donde él se había sentado.

-Estás trabajando con la mujer del Dr. Linors…- ambos habían dejado las formalidades.

-Futura ex mujer.- dijo ella.

-Ok. Pero no mencionaste nada hoy cuando estuve allá.-

-No tenía nada que decir, sólo guiar a mi cliente para que no respondiera lo que no fuera necesario.-

-¿Hace cuánto están juntos? ¿El Dr. Muriundus y tú?-

-No estamos.-

-¿Tienen relaciones sexuales?- preguntó. Ella se acercó a él.

-Uuuh, que lindo ¿Es parte de tu trabajo preguntar eso?- y colocó su mano sobre la camisa de él. Intentó desprender un botón. Booth miró sus manos, sonrió y levantó una ceja.

-Increíble…- dijo. –Mira, Melinda. Si yo no te doy pie a que te tires encima de mí, no lo hagas.- y le sacó las manos.

-Bueno ¿Qué más quieres preguntar?-

-¿Conoces al hijo de tu clienta? Erik Linors.-

-No.-

-¿No?- dijo Booth.

-No, ¿por qué?-

-Porque eres idiota o dejaste a propósito esa foto donde está Erik Linors y tú dándose un tierno besito.- dijo Booth, se puso de pie y la tomó. –Me quedo con ella.-

-No puedes.- Booth le mostró su placa.

-Sí puedo.- ella guardó silencio.

-Voy a recordar que le mentiste a la justicia… Eso va a estar en mi declaración ¿Qué relación mantuviste con Erik?-

-Fuimos novios.-

-¿Antes o después de estar con Muriundus?-

-Nunca dije que estuviera con ese hombre.-

-También dijiste no conocer a Erik Linors y resulta que sí… qué coincidencia.- ella guardó silencio.

-No hablaré más.- dijo.

-¿Hasta que venga tu abogado? Jajaja. Yo tampoco quiero seguir hablando, así que te dejo.- le dijo y salió del departamento. Muy cansado por todo el día que había tenido fue hasta el hotel.  
>Antes de llegar envió los videos a Cam y Ángela y fue hacia su habitación. Llegó a su cama y cayó completamente dormido.<br>Unos fuertes golpes despertaron a Booth. Sentía que no había dormido nada. Miró la hora. Las 12:54 hs. Seguían los golpes. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Hodgins.

-¡Hey! Esperaba que me buscaras al menos. No puede ser que ni siquiera te preocupes porque llegue a destino bien, amigo.- dijo y se sentó en la cama de Booth. Booth todavía no se despertaba. -¿Has dormido con la ropa puesta?-

-No sabes el día que tuve ayer, Hodgins.-

-Y no sabes el que tendrás hoy. Ve a bañarte y yo me quedaré esperándote.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo

* * *

><p>Booth y Hodgins fueron a almorzar. En el camino se toparon con el Dr. Muriundus. Éste los esquivó.<p>

-Buen día Dr. Muriundus.- dijo Booth. El Dr. los miró.

-Buen día.- fue lo único que dijo. Hodgins lo observó un poco.

-¿Siempre lleva guantes quirúrgicos a todos lados?- preguntó.

-¿Eh?- dijo el Dr. Booth miró sus manos, la derecha estaba cubierta por un guante. –Qué le importa.-

-Muéstreme qué le pasó a su mano.- dijo Booth.

-No.-

-O me muestra o pido que lo detengan por no ser capaz de facilitar datos a la justicia. Ayer ya no quiso afirmarme si mantenía o no relaciona con su abogada, y ahora no me quiere mostrar las manos.-  
>El Dr. salió corriendo. Booth y Hodgins se miraron extrañados, no se esperaban una reacción como aquella.<p>

-Adiós almuerzo, Booth.- le dijo y los dos salieron detrás de aquel hombre. Para su edad corría demasiado rápido.  
>Ambos llegaron al estacionamiento donde el Dr. intentaba subir a su auto. Hodgins lo tomó por detrás y evitó que entrara. Booth agarró el guante y se lo quitó. La mano del Dr. era una mano robótica. Booth miró extrañado.<p>

-¿Y esto? ¿Corrió por esto?- preguntó Booth algo sorprendido.

-Me da vergüenza que la gente sepa que perdí mi brazo.- dijo el hombre.

-¿Cómo perdió el brazo?- preguntó Booth.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Hodgins, que tenía una idea.

-Lo perdí arreglando mi casa hace más de 7 años.-

-¿Puede comprobarlo?- preguntó Hodgins.

-¿Eh? Creo que es suficiente prueba el echo que no tenga brazo.- dijo el Dr. Booth conocía a Hodgins. Estaba detrás de algo.

-¿Es Ud. el único de sus colegas que perdió un brazo?- preguntó Hodgins.

-¿Eh?- dijo el Dr.

-¿Es o no es el único?- preguntó Booth y recordó que en la escena del crimen, donde encontraron a Karen habían 3 húmeros colocados uno al lado del otro formando un triángulo.  
>Silencio.<p>

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esta charla?- se defendió el Dr.

-Tiene que ver, y mucho, así que por favor, cuénteme.- dijo Booth.

-Quiero un abogado.- dijo, bendita palabra.

-Vamos, coopere.- dijo Hodgins. –No tendrá abogado.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó éste. Booth contestó:

-Porque anoche fue detenida al intentar tener relaciones sexuales conmigo y faltar el respeto a un Agente Especial de la Justicia… simple.-  
>El Dr. permaneció el silencio. Miró al suelo. -¿Intentó qué?-<p>

-Tener relaciones conmigo, dijo que hacía tiempo no tenía ninguna buena…- mintió. –Si quiere le traemos otro abogado.-

-O nos responde…- dijo Hodgins.

-¿Tiene algún otro colega suyo un brazo robótico?- terminó Booth.

-Sí.- dijo el Dr.

-¿Quién más?- preguntó Booth.

-Mi hermano, que está en . y el Dr. Linors.- confesó el médico. Silencio. Hodgins miró a Booth, él dijo:

-Queda detenido por el homicidio de Karen Romanski es día 20 de enero del 2009, bajo la acusación de cómplice… Todo lo que diga o haga será usado en su contra en la corte

- dijo Booth mientras la esposaba.

-No pueden hacer esto… yo ni siquiera estuve.-

-Por eso dijo "cómplice".- le dijo Hodgins. Aquel hombre lo miró. Booth lo esposó.

-Acompáñeme al auto.- dijo.

-No debería ser tan sencillo.- susurró Hodgins.

-Hodgins, llama a Cam y dile que arreste al hermano. Yo iré hablar con la policía de este país.- dijo Booth.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hodgins.

-Cometen un error.- dijo el Dr. –Se los digo en serio.-

-El error fue meterse con Huesos. El error fue matar a una chica inocente… muchos errores han cometido- dijo Booth y lo subió a su auto. Luego se dirigió a la policía de Inglaterra. Al llegar al lugar avisó del caso y pidió que lo mantuvieran bajo custodia mientras se discutía cómo tratar a este sospechoso, y cuándo lo trasladaría a . Entre discusiones y discusiones se decidió que mejor iría a los . ya que todos eran de allí.  
>Luego Booth volvió al hotel, Hodgins lo esperaba.<p>

-¿Alguna idea de dónde está el padre de Linors?- preguntó Hodgins cuando vio a Booth.

-No.- dijo Booth.

-No debería ser tan fácil.-

-No, no debería ¿Crees que esto termine?-

-Espero… sólo que son muy idiotas.- afirmó Hod.

-Es cierto, ¿dónde entra Huesos en todo esto?-

-No entra, ni siquiera hay pistas de ella.-

-No puedes decir eso…- dijo Booth algo agitado.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero nada nos lleva a ella.- contestó Hodgins. Booth se giró y golpeó la pared, luego apoyó su cabeza contra la misma y permaneció en silencio… pensando…

**Espero sus comentarios :)**


	59. chapter 58 corregido  una parte

pido perdón pero hubo un pequeño lió en el ultimo capitulo  
>bueno les dejo la parte corregida<p>

*nota: falto poner una parte del capitulo en uno de los capítulos pero aquí ya se los pongo

* * *

><p>Llamó a "Melinda" mientras se dirigía hacia al hotel.<p>

-Hola…-

-Hola, habla al Agente Especial Seeley Booth…- dijo

-Oh, por Dios ¿Cómo consiguió mi nº?-

-Resulta que es Ud. la abogada de la mujer del Dr. Linors y es la que está llevando adelante el divorcio, así que… será Ud. la que me facilite la cinta de video donde se comprueba que Karen Romaski estuvo manteniendo una relación con el Dr. Linors…-

-Venga a mi oficina.- dijo ella.

-Dígame la dirección.- ella le dijo, y él anotó. Se dirigió hacia allá.  
>Cuando estuvo en el lugar indicado miró su reloj: 23:15 hs. No había comido en todo el día, comenzaba a tener hambre. Buscó una oficina. Nada. Miró si era el lugar correcto, era. Había unos departamentos. –Me invitó a su casa…- dijo algo molesto. Notó una mujer que se situó delante de su auto. Booth sonrió. Melinda también. Abrió la puerta y bajó del auto.<p>

-Así que su oficina… ¿Es aquí donde trabaja?- preguntó irónicamente… (¿De qué trabajarás aquí?)

-Si, Agente… es aquí. Atiendo a mis clientes en mi departamento.-

-Oooh, ahora entiendo…- dijo con ironía, nuevamente.

-¿Qué entiende?-

-Que sea tan buena en su trabajo… ¿Trabaja con jueces?-

-¿Qué insinúa?-

-Nada.-

-Bien, acompáñeme por favor.- dijo algo molesta por todo lo que Booth intentó decir. Ambos subieron.  
>Melinda abrió la puerta de su departamento. No se parecía en nada a una oficina, (y sí, yo soy el único idiota que le cree… Bah, capaz no el único). Ella caminó hasta su habitación. Él no la siguió.<p>

-¿No viene?-

-Sí, vine a su oficina. Que por cierto no la encuentro…-

-Está en mi habitación.-

-Ah, si… Claro… Pero, soy tímido Melinda… Me gustaría quedarme por acá…-

-Vamos, lindo. Si quisiera estar encima de ti… créeme: estaría.-

-Y no tengo ninguna duda de ello. Pero me siento más cómodo acá.-

-Como quieras, lindo.-

-Agente Booth, por favor… Yo no te digo put… linda…- dijo sonriendo. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Él se puso serio. Lo había echo enojar.

-Bueno ya te traigo las cintas de video.-

-Te espero.- le dijo y ella se fue enojada a buscar a su pieza. Él la siguió sigilosamente. Melinda abrió la puerta de su pieza y entró, él miró detrás de ella. En realidad si Melinda se diera vuelta no tendría dónde ocultarse, y no buscaba hacerlo. La habitación tenía un escritorio al lado de la cama. Y la silla del escritorio, era la cama… Él hizo gesto de negación con la cabeza… (¡Cómo trabaja!) pensó.  
>Ella tomó las cintas y se giró para llevársela. Lo vio. Él sonrió.<p>

-¿Te arrepentiste?-

-¿De qué?- preguntó Booth.

-De nada. Vamos al living.-

-Dale.- ambos se fueron. Una vez allí Booth dijo: -Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.-

-Dale.- dijo ella y se sentó provocándolo muy cerca de donde él se había sentado.

-Estás trabajando con la mujer del Dr. Linors…- ambos habían dejado las formalidades.

-Futura ex mujer.- dijo ella.

-Ok. Pero no mencionaste nada hoy cuando estuve allá.-

-No tenía nada que decir, sólo guiar a mi cliente para que no respondiera lo que no fuera necesario.-

-¿Hace cuánto están juntos? ¿El Dr. Muriundus y tú?-

-No estamos.-

-¿Tienen relaciones sexuales?- preguntó. Ella se acercó a él.

-Uuuh, que lindo ¿Es parte de tu trabajo preguntar eso?- y colocó su mano sobre la camisa de él. Intentó desprender un botón. Booth miró sus manos, sonrió y levantó una ceja.

-Increíble…- dijo. –Mira, Melinda. Si yo no te doy pie a que te tires encima de mí, no lo hagas.- y le sacó las manos.

-Bueno ¿Qué más quieres preguntar?-

-¿Conoces al hijo de tu clienta? Erik Linors.-

-No.-

-¿No?- dijo Booth.

-No, ¿por qué?-

-Porque eres idiota o dejaste a propósito esa foto donde está Erik Linors y tú dándose un tierno besito.- dijo Booth, se puso de pie y la tomó. –Me quedo con ella.-

-No puedes.- Booth le mostró su placa.

-Sí puedo.- ella guardó silencio.

-Voy a recordar que le mentiste a la justicia… Eso va a estar en mi declaración ¿Qué relación mantuviste con Erik?-

-Fuimos novios.-

-¿Antes o después de estar con Muriundus?-

-Nunca dije que estuviera con ese hombre.-

-También dijiste no conocer a Erik Linors y resulta que sí… qué coincidencia.- ella guardó silencio.

-No hablaré más.- dijo.

-¿Hasta que venga tu abogado? Jajaja. Yo tampoco quiero seguir hablando, así que te dejo.- le dijo y salió del departamento. Muy cansado por todo el día que había tenido fue hasta el hotel.  
>Antes de llegar envió los videos a Cam y Ángela y fue hacia su habitación. Llegó a su cama y cayó completamente dormido.<br>Unos fuertes golpes despertaron a Booth. Sentía que no había dormido nada. Miró la hora. Las 12:54 hs. Seguían los golpes. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Hodgins.

-¡Hey! Esperaba que me buscaras al menos. No puede ser que ni siquiera te preocupes porque llegue a destino bien, amigo.- dijo y se sentó en la cama de Booth. Booth todavía no se despertaba. -¿Has dormido con la ropa puesta?-

-No sabes el día que tuve ayer, Hodgins.-

-Y no sabes el que tendrás hoy. Ve a bañarte y yo me quedaré esperándote.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Booth e hizo lo que le dijo. Unos minutos después ya había salido del baño, se cambió y fue a ver a Hodgins: tirado en su cama viendo tv.

-¿No tienes habitación?- preguntó Booth.

-No.-

-¿Dormirás conmigo?-

-Podríamos, la cama es de dos plazas.-

-No Dormirás en la habitación de Huesos -

-Pero tenemos que cambiar todo lo de las huellas y bla bla.-

-No, yo tengo acceso a su habitación, y como estaremos siempre juntos, cuando vayamos a dormir, iremos a dormir, yo te abro su puerta y cuando me despierto te dejo salir.- dijo Booth.

-Suena a cárcel, amigo.- dijo Hodgins.

-Lo siento.-

-En fin. Mira Booth, la Agente Perotta y yo estuvimos buscando los datos para traerte ahora. El Dr. Muriundus tiene un hermano que trabaja también la Universidad de Biotecnología y ¿recuerdas que tú habías hablado con él y te había dicho que todo estaba bien?-

-Sí, qué idiota, olvidé ese detalle.-

-Bueno, pues, el hermano se hizo pasar por este Muriundus que está aquí, porque es éste el que fue acusado de violador, no el otro.-

-Cómplices.- dijo Booth.

-Así parece. La Agente Perotta se encarga de esa parte.-

-¿Qué hablaron con Linors?- preguntó Booth.

-No, Cam le explicó que se confirmó que su padre le fui infiel a su madre y que está fuera del caso.-

-¿Cómo lo tomó?-

-Y le molestó que las idioteces que haga su padre le quiten a él trabajo, pero no podía hacer nada.- dijo Hodgins.

-Me imagino.-

-Nada de Brennan, ¿eh?-

-Claro que no, no estaría aquí.- dijo Booth.

-¿Qué pasó para que llorara de aquel modo?-

-Qué te importa Hodgins.- dijo Booth.

-Entiendo.- dijo Hodgins. Bien, ya estamos listos para salir de acá.-

-Sí. Pero antes quiero desayunar.- dijo Booth.

-¿Desayunar? ¿Qué hora crees que es?-

-Oh, cierto Bueno almorzar -

-Ok. Vamos.- Ambos se dirigieron hacia allá. Otro largo día tenían por delante.

* * *

><p>Booth y Hodgins fueron a almorzar. En el camino se toparon con el Dr. Muriundus. Éste los esquivó.<p>

-Buen día Dr. Muriundus.- dijo Booth. El Dr. los miró.

-Buen día.- fue lo único que dijo. Hodgins lo observó un poco.

-¿Siempre lleva guantes quirúrgicos a todos lados?- preguntó.

-¿Eh?- dijo el Dr. Booth miró sus manos, la derecha estaba cubierta por un guante. –Qué le importa.-

-Muéstreme qué le pasó a su mano.- dijo Booth.

-No.-

-O me muestra o pido que lo detengan por no ser capaz de facilitar datos a la justicia. Ayer ya no quiso afirmarme si mantenía o no relaciona con su abogada, y ahora no me quiere mostrar las manos.-  
>El Dr. salió corriendo. Booth y Hodgins se miraron extrañados, no se esperaban una reacción como aquella.<p>

-Adiós almuerzo, Booth.- le dijo y los dos salieron detrás de aquel hombre. Para su edad corría demasiado rápido.  
>Ambos llegaron al estacionamiento donde el Dr. intentaba subir a su auto. Hodgins lo tomó por detrás y evitó que entrara. Booth agarró el guante y se lo quitó. La mano del Dr. era una mano robótica. Booth miró extrañado.<p>

-¿Y esto? ¿Corrió por esto?- preguntó Booth algo sorprendido.

-Me da vergüenza que la gente sepa que perdí mi brazo.- dijo el hombre.

-¿Cómo perdió el brazo?- preguntó Booth.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Hodgins, que tenía una idea.

-Lo perdí arreglando mi casa hace más de 7 años.-

-¿Puede comprobarlo?- preguntó Hodgins.

-¿Eh? Creo que es suficiente prueba el echo que no tenga brazo.- dijo el Dr. Booth conocía a Hodgins. Estaba detrás de algo.

-¿Es Ud. el único de sus colegas que perdió un brazo?- preguntó Hodgins.

-¿Eh?- dijo el Dr.

-¿Es o no es el único?- preguntó Booth y recordó que en la escena del crimen, donde encontraron a Karen habían 3 húmeros colocados uno al lado del otro formando un triángulo.  
>Silencio.<p>

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esta charla?- se defendió el Dr.

-Tiene que ver, y mucho, así que por favor, cuénteme.- dijo Booth.

-Quiero un abogado.- dijo, bendita palabra.

-Vamos, coopere.- dijo Hodgins. –No tendrá abogado.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó éste. Booth contestó:

-Porque anoche fue detenida al intentar tener relaciones sexuales conmigo y faltar el respeto a un Agente Especial de la Justicia… simple.-  
>El Dr. permaneció el silencio. Miró al suelo. -¿Intentó qué?-<p>

-Tener relaciones conmigo, dijo que hacía tiempo no tenía ninguna buena…- mintió. –Si quiere le traemos otro abogado.-

-O nos responde…- dijo Hodgins.

-¿Tiene algún otro colega suyo un brazo robótico?- terminó Booth.

-Sí.- dijo el Dr.

-¿Quién más?- preguntó Booth.

-Mi hermano, que está en . y el Dr. Linors.- confesó el médico. Silencio. Hodgins miró a Booth, él dijo:

-Queda detenido por el homicidio de Karen Romanski es día 20 de enero del 2009, bajo la acusación de cómplice… Todo lo que diga o haga será usado en su contra en la corte

- dijo Booth mientras la esposaba.

-No pueden hacer esto… yo ni siquiera estuve.-

-Por eso dijo "cómplice".- le dijo Hodgins. Aquel hombre lo miró. Booth lo esposó.

-Acompáñeme al auto.- dijo.

-No debería ser tan sencillo.- susurró Hodgins.

-Hodgins, llama a Cam y dile que arreste al hermano. Yo iré hablar con la policía de este país.- dijo Booth.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hodgins.

-Cometen un error.- dijo el Dr. –Se los digo en serio.-

-El error fue meterse con Huesos. El error fue matar a una chica inocente… muchos errores han cometido- dijo Booth y lo subió a su auto. Luego se dirigió a la policía de Inglaterra. Al llegar al lugar avisó del caso y pidió que lo mantuvieran bajo custodia mientras se discutía cómo tratar a este sospechoso, y cuándo lo trasladaría a . Entre discusiones y discusiones se decidió que mejor iría a los . ya que todos eran de allí.  
>Luego Booth volvió al hotel, Hodgins lo esperaba.<p>

-¿Alguna idea de dónde está el padre de Linors?- preguntó Hodgins cuando vio a Booth.

-No.- dijo Booth.

-No debería ser tan fácil.-

-No, no debería ¿Crees que esto termine?-

-Espero… sólo que son muy idiotas.- afirmó Hod.

-Es cierto, ¿dónde entra Huesos en todo esto?-

-No entra, ni siquiera hay pistas de ella.-

-No puedes decir eso…- dijo Booth algo agitado.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero nada nos lleva a ella.- contestó Hodgins. Booth se giró y golpeó la pared, luego apoyó su cabeza contra la misma y permaneció en silencio… pensando…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios y perdon por la parte que falto del capitulo :)<strong>


	60. terminamos

Ambos permanecieron un silencio durante un tiempo.

-¿Hay pruebas que avalan el arresto?- preguntó Hodgins.

-No, Huesos no trabajó sobre esos húmeros, así que no puede decir nada.-

-Es cierto.- dijo Hodgins. Lo van a poner en libertad.-

-Hay que hacer algo.-dijo Booth.

-Hablar con Cam, que llame a alguien para que se haga cargo de eso.-

-Nadie es tan bueno sin Huesos al lado.- dijo Booth.

-Excepto Zack.-

-Sí, pero no podemos involucrar a Zack cada vez que -

- secuestran a la Dra.- terminó Hodgins.

-Sí.- dijo Booth. Silencio. Hay que hacer algo.-

-Hablar con Cam.-

Booth llamó a Cam y le dijo que trabajara lo más rápido que pudiera. Ella asintió.

-Booth las cintas son originales. Te mando a tu celular unas fotos del Dr. Linors y del hombre que se llevó a Brennan. Hay semejanzas, pero Ángela está trabajando aún en ello. Cuando tengamos los resultados te aviso.-le dijo.

-De acuerdo.- cortaron. Al momento llegaron las imágenes. Éste es el Dr. Linors.- dijo Booth mostrando a Hodgins la foto. Él lo miró.

-¿Se parece al que secuestró a la Dra.?-

-En realidad no mucho.-

-Y ese rostro es reciente, de tres meses atrás.- dijo Hodgins. -¿Quién más secuestraría a Brennan?-

-¿Recuerdas las investigación que estaba llevando adelante el teniente Ralf conmigo? Ese podría ser tu quién más - dijo Booth.

-¿Pero en Inglaterra?-

-Espero que no, realmente espero que no.- dijo Booth y colocó sus manos sobre su frente y se recostó contra la pared que tenía detrás, ya que ambos se encontraban en el estacionamiento del hotel.

-Tranquilo.- dijo Hodgins. Booth asintió. Ella no se dará por vencida.-

-La última vez que se desmayó estuvo dos meses en coma.- Ambos guardaron silencio.

-¿Por qué estaría detrás de ti este teniente?-

-No tengo idea -

-¿Sabes qué? Ahora debemos preocuparnos por encontrar las pruebas necesarias para poder llevar a la cárcel a estos asesinos.-

-Sí.- dijo Booth. Iré a buscar los datos que trajiste del padre de Linors - estaba diciendo Booth cuando Hodgins lo interrumpió:

-Ya los leí, recuerdo todo.-

-Entonces dime dónde está ahora que su mujer lo echó de su casa -

-Está en un motel de la periferia de Inglaterra. Habrá sido lo único que pudo pagar.-

-Sí, vamos allá.- dijo Booth. Ambos se pusieron de pie y subieron al auto.

En el camino iban discutiendo con Cam en alta voz acerca de cuál sería su siguiente paso:

-No tenemos pruebas concluyentes de que ellos son los dueños de esos húmeros - dijo Booth.

-Es cierto, aún no encontraron nada en el Jeffersonian, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hodgins.

-No.- dijo Cam al otro lado.

-Miren, estos hombres han demostrado ser unos completos idiotas, han dejado pistas por todos lados Ni siquiera hemos seguido pruebas experimentales y hemos dado con ellos. Estaban todos relacionados y la complicidad que tienen se nota a lo lejos - dijo Booth.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Cam.

-Que los hagamos declarar una declaración no necesita de pruebas, eso nos da el tiempo necesario para que encontremos a Huesos, ella se encargue de buscar pistas que den más peso durante el juicio.-

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Cam.

-¿Ya han capturado al hermano?- preguntó Hodgins.

-La Agente Perotta está en ello.- dijo Cam. En cualquier momento tiene que venir con respuestas.-

-De acuerdo - comenzó Hodgins. Cuando los tengamos a los tres hacemos que en una sala de interrogatorio,tanto Linors como Muriundus estén comunicados con el hermanito que está en . y vamos a comenzar a armar el caso, haremos que entren en pánico con cargos e insinuaciones de pruebas, sin decir concretamente qué pruebas tenemos Tienen que entrar en pánico, sentirse acorralados. Tú estarás y también estará la Agente Perotta, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí.- dijo Cam.

-Y bueno, vamos a rogar que alguno declare.- dijo Hodgins.

-Lo harán, son idiotas.- dijo Booth.

-¿Y Brennan?- preguntó Cam.

-No creemos que ellos la tengan.-

-¿No? ¿Y quién?-

-Lo relacionamos más con Ralf.- dijo Booth.

-¿Y cuándo piensas volver?-

-Por el momento, hasta que no sepamos nada, no pienso volver.- dijo Booth.

-Imagino que nos dará una pista. Recién ayer fue secuestrada, aún no querrá ponerse en contacto.- dijo Hodgins.

-Es cierto.- dijo Cam, luego se escucharon tacos detrás de ella. Es la Agente Perotta.- dijo. Ambas se saludaron.

Al poco tiempo Cam volvió a hablar: -dice que ya tiene al hermano detenido. Nosotras nos encargaremos de establecer la conexión y hablar con la policía. Mientras uds. vayan a buscar al padre de Linors.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Booth y colgaron.

Continuaron el viaje discutiendo de sus siguientes pasos.

Al tiempo llegaron donde se encontraba alojado el Dr. Linors. Fueron con el recepcionista, Booth mostró su identificación y le dieron el nº de habitación. Ambos se dirigieron hacia allá. Golpearon la puerta. Al tiempo abrió la puerta un hombre mayor.

-FBI - dijo Booth, Hodgins le mostro la mano. Todo el brazo estaba reemplazado por un brazo mecánico. Queda arrestado por el homicidio de la estudiante universitaria Karen Romanski - el hombre no dijo nada y se entregó a ellos dos. Luego llamaron a la policía para que fuera al lugar donde se alojaba a buscar pruebas y se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios donde los esperaría Cam, estableciendo conexión con ella.

Llegaron al lugar. Booth le dijo a Hodgins que llevara a aquel hombre a la sala de interrogatorios. Luego pidió a la policía que le prestara 5 hombres uniformados y con armas a la vista. El jefe de policía se lo concedió.

-Bueno, Uds. permanecerán en silencio, serios. Los quiero muy serio a los cinco, como si con uds. no se jodiera, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos una declaración en este momento, por lo que necesito que todo impacto visual juegue a nuestro favor. Quiero que muestren en todo momento sus armas, y los fulminen con la mirada a los tres, tanto los dos que están acá, como al que tengo conectado y en pc.-

-De acuerdo.- dijeron. Los seis se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios. Booth entró con los cinco policías. Tal cual había pedido, estaban los cinco. Sus rostros parecían odiosos, que no perdonaban nada. Estaban mostrando descaradamente las municiones que tenían. Esposas a los costados, y grandes armas en mano. Ambos Dres. miraron algo asustado aquello. Hodgins lo captó al instante.

-¿Por qué vienes con estos hombres?-

-Porque esperamos una declaración sincera y no tener que hacerlos hablar ¿me entiendes?-

-Oh, entiendo.- dijo Hodgins.

-Agente Booth,- dijo Cam del otro lado. es necesario que sepa que no pude adquirir una declaración si hay amenazas a los acusados de por medio.- Todo era actuado, pero tenían que dejar a Booth fuera de cualquier lío legal.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que tenemos pruebas suficientes en contra de estos tres, y demostrando complicidad, por lo que lo único que intento dejar claro es que si declaran ellos mismo este homicidio, los días en la cárcel se reducen, pero si no lo hacen, cuando nosotros lo demostremos pues, tendrán muuuuchos años en prisión, acá con mis compañeros - Booth los miró -que me dijeron que están encantados de tenerlos les encantan los Dres.-

-Oh, ya entiendo Si vienen acá también hay compañeros.- dijo Cam.

-Y bien.- empezó Booth. Hodgins, pregúntales algo.-

Los tres Dres. no sabía qué decir.

-De acuerdo ¿Uds. mataron a Karen Romanski?-

Silencio.

-No responden, Booth. Le comieron la lengua los ratones.-

-Parece ser que no quieren cooperar con la justicia.- dijo una voz femenina detrás de la pantalla. Soy la Agente Especial Perotta del FBI y quiero hacerles saber a los acusados que guardar silencio durante un interrogatorio, como éste, que está siendo filmado, añade acusación de obstrucción de la justicia. No quieren cooperar con nosotros, por lo tanto, están obstruyendo la justicia.-

-¿Cuántos años son Cam?- preguntó Booth.

-Varios más.-

-Bien empezaré contando qué pruebas tenemos para sospechar de ellos.- dijo Hodgins.- Durante mi investigación en el laboratorio de Antropología Forense en el Jeffersonian encontré en el cadáver que había algo en los tejidos corporales de la víctima, algo que nosotros conocemos como pedazo de guante quirúrgico - mientras Hodgins decía aquello, Booth se giró para reírse. Era muy gracioso ver la cara de estos tres Dres. sin saber qué decir y muriendo de miedo, para colmo Hodgins burlándose de la situación. Booth realmente quería saber qué era lo que los había llevado a hacer semejante estupidez. Era evidente que eran los culpables, pero debido a todo lo sucedido no habían podido demostrarlo con evidencia forense. Hodgins continuaba: -Y al parecer nuestros asesinos aquí presentes usaban esos guantesitos muy a menudo para ocultar su carencia su carencia corporal. Resulta ser que nosotros hemos encontrados dos húmeros izquierdos, y uno derechos. A los hermanitos les faltan dos húmeros izquierdos, y al Dr. Linors, uno derecho ¿Coincidencia?-

-La longitud de cada uno de estos huesos - lo interrumpió Cam son de la misma longitud deducible de la estructura corporal de estos hombres. Lo que demuestra a quienes pertenecen.-

-El día 20 de enero del 2009 el único que tiene coartada válida es el Dr. Muriundus ¿cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Booth.

-Joseph -

-Bueno, como decía el único con coartada válida es el Dr. Joseph. Sin embargo debido a los vínculos que tiene con los otros dos, está definitivamente involucrado. Nuestra principal prueba es ese brazo que le falta. Su hermano, queda involucrado no sólo por el brazo, sino también por mentir respecto de su identidad al FBI cuando fue interrogado, y ahora viene nuestro principal sospechoso El más involucrado -

-¡El Dr. Linors!- dijo Hodgins.

-Gracias, Dr. Hodgins.- dijo Booth. Así es Ud. Dr. Linors. Ud. mantuvo una relación amorosa con esa jovencita, y debido a eso ahora se está divorciando de su mujer, no tiene coartada para el día de la muerte de Karen, por lo tanto - estaba diciendo Booth cuando del otro lado de la pantalla se oyó:

-Él lo hizo - Silencio. El hermano de Joseph acababa de confesar. Con todo el teatro, que más que teatro parecía un circo ése había caído. Hodgins no pudo evitar reír.

-Tenemos una confesión.- dijo Cam, sonriendo también.

-Queremos saber por qué.- dijo Booth.

-Está bien, fui yo pero no solo nosotros tres estamos involucrados, su compañero también. Estamos llevando a cabo una investigación - estaba diciendo Linors.

-De la que todos tenemos conocimiento Vaya al hecho - dijo Booth.

-Y cuando probamos una dosis ella murió. Fue simplemente así. Pensamos que la investigación no tendría validez y decidimos ocultarlo. Todos fuimos cómplices, pero no queríamos perder nuestra licencia -

-Ud. ya la había perdido.- dijo Booth.

-Sí, pero -

-Pero si quisiera ayudar a sus amigos se hubiera echado la culpa, como lo hace ahora.- dijo Hodgins. -¿Y al menos dieron con la cura? Digo, ya que mataron a alguien.-

-No.- dijo desilusionado el Dr. Linors.

-Qué desperdicio de vida.- dijo Booth. De todas formas quedan todos sin poder ejercer la profesión y en prisión, sea quien sea el culpable, en juicio se decidirá quién es. Y encima han involucrado a un estudiante a punto de ser médico. Todos irán a triibunales y declararon acerca de lo sucedido. Lo que es conmigo, no pierdo más mi tiempo.- dijo Booth y salió de la habitación. Los policías se acercaron a los dos que estaban allí y los llevaron a prisión. Lo mismo hicieron en el FBI donde estaban Cam y la Agente Perotta.

-Increíble - dijo Hodgins y salió. Se acercó a Booth -¿Estás bien?-

-Harto.- dijo Booth. Estamos en cero con Huesos.-

-Ya nos darán pistas.-

-¿Y si no lo hacen?-

-No lo sé- dijo Hodgins. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

* * *

><p>espero actualizar mas seguido<p>

pido perdon por la demora en actualizar

espero que aun sigan leyendo esta historia =) 


	61. Vuelve Brennan!

A la mañana siguiente Hodgins volvió a EE. UU. Booth no sabía por dónde empezar así que lo único que hizo fue pedir que Caroline le diera una orden que le permitiera ingresar a la habitación de aquel hombre que se hacía pasar por el Dr. McBaile. Cuando la hubo recibido en un fax se la dio a la recepcionista y le permitieron pasar. La habitación estaba vacía. No había nada. Booth lo esperaba. Caminó unos pasos y sintió que pisó algo, se agachó y lo tomó en sus manos. Era un aro ese aro el aro de Brennan. Se llenó de bronca, sintió que su corazón latió con fuerzas. Hacía tres días que no sabía nada de la mujer de su vida y he allí un aro, el aro que ella llevaba puesto aquella noche, esa noche en la que se encontraba hermosa, toda una reina aquella maldita noche en la que volvió a besarla, en la que siguió amándola y la hizo llorar.

Observó la habitación, no encontró nada y aún esa maldita impotencia, esa sensación de culpa, de vacío... Entró al baño, escrito con sangre, seca para ese entonces, en el espejo decía vuelve a . y empieza allí la búsqueda Aquí no hay nada Mierda pensó Booth. Más bronca, más indignación, más odio. Principalmente porque estaba seguro que el secuestrador de Brennan no dejaría otra sangre que no fuera la de ella. Tomó muestras de la sangre y fotos del lugar y luego de intentar dar con algo sin poder, decidió que por la mañana iría a USA, de nuevo.

Abrió sus ojos, ¿un hospital? Comenzaba a cansarse de despertar en hospitales. Buscó a Booth. No estaba Booth.

Recordó todo. Esta vez era distinto. No estaría Booth. Se habían peleado, él le había pedido que ya no trabajara a su lado. Ella lo recordaba, se le oprimió el corazón y cayeron lágrimas ¿Qué más habría olvidado? Booth lo extrañó muchísimo. Esa misma sensación que intentó desmayarla aquella noche, ese miedo de la realidad, esa sensación de haberlo perdido y esa necesidad de encontrarlo. Permaneció en silencio un tiempo recordando lo vivido. Recordó la discusión, nuevamente miedo. No quería perderlo.

Buscó un rostro familiar. Ninguno. Se quitó el suero, ya estaba harta de estar en un hospital. Salió de la habitación. Una enfermera corrió a decirle que tendría que quedarse allí. No sonaba como inglesa.

-¿De dónde es Ud.?- preguntó Brennan.

-De aquí, señorita, no está bien que se levante sin tener el alta. Llama a un psiquiatra.- le dijo a su compañera. Brennan lo escuchó.

-No estoy loca.-

-Ya lo sé, señorita, quédese tranquila.-

-¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó.

-Hoy es 27 de abril.-

-Estuve dormida más de cinco días.- dijo Brennan.

-Pero si llegó aquí hace cuatro días.-

-Si, pero necesito un teléfono.- dijo Brennan.

-Sí, yo ahora le llevo. Espere en su cuarto.- Brennan asintió, pero claro que no esperaría.  
>Cuando la enfermera se fue corrió hacia la habitación de internos. Tomó prestado el ambo de una de los residentes del lugar y salió de allí como toda una Dra. en la Medicina. Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada. Era raro estar allí, quizás realmente se había desmayado. Al llegar fuera se dio cuenta de que estaba en Washington, quizás Booth ya no estaría molesto. (Quizás debería esperarlo ) Decidió no hacerlo. Salió y tomó un taxi.<p>

-Hacia el Jeffersonian, por favor.- dijo.

-De acuerdo.- le dijo el hombre. Continuó en silencio todo el camino. Estaba muy confundida. Se sentía muy rara, como si hubieran estado jugando con su cuerpo todos esos días.  
>Llegó hasta allí. Le dijo que no tenía plata y salió. El hombre le gritó mil groserías, pero no le importó. Caminó hacia el Jeffersonian. Entró. Allí estaban todos trabajando. Ya hacía dos días que Booth había vuelto, y era el 3ro de Hodgins. Brennan buscó a Booth. No lo encontró. Se dirigió a su oficina sin hablar con nadie, nadie la había reconocido. Se sentó en su escritorio y llamó a Booth, sólo en él confiaba.<br>Booth estaba en el FBI. Vio que lo llamaban de la oficina de Brennan, le molestó que ocuparan ese nº Hacía que él soñara con que fuera ella.

-Booth.- contestó. Silencio. Sintió una respiración del otro lado. -¿Hola?- Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Booth reconoció ese llanto, pero no lo podía creer. -¿¡Hola! ¿¡Temperance!-

-Si - fue lo único capaz de decir en ese momento mientras lloraba.

-Voy para allá, espérame allí.- dijo y sin cortar corrió hacia la camioneta. Subió dentro. Ella seguía llorando. Él aceleró.

Brennan no sabía por qué lloraba, es decir, sabía que estaba mal por todo lo que había pasado, pero sentía algo más. Algo andaba mal en ella No podía controlar el llanto. Decidió colgar. Booth del otro lado llamó una y otra vez a la oficina. Ninguna de las llamadas atendió. Se recostó sobre su escritorio, tapó su rostro y continuó llorando. Algo estaba mal en ella.

A los minutos Booth entró corriendo, todos vieron que se iba a la oficina de Brennan. Miraron hacia allá y vieron a una Dra. Pensaron que quizás tenía datos para Booth.  
>Booth notó una mujer llorando en la oficina de ía un ambo celeste y no dejaba de llorar. A medida que se fue acercando supo que era ella. Él corrió allí dentro.<br>Brennan sintió que abrían la puerta a sus espaldas. Sabía de quién se trataba. No podía dejar de llorar. Él corrió donde estaba ella y la abrazó muy fuerte. Brennan sintió el alivio de Booth al volver a verla. Aquel abrazo le dijo que no importaba nada de lo que habían hablado aquel día, le dijo que no se separarían. Ella lo abrazó fuerte, sin dejar de llorar.

Ese abrazo que la tranquilizó por dentro, hizo que su alma volviera dentro de ella. Booth no quería dejarla, ella no lo había perdido. Brennan lloraba con mucha fuerza y abrazaba con fuerzas a su compañero. Booth acariciaba sus cabellos, como siempre hacía al intentar tranquilizarla. Ella lloraba, no podía detenerse.

-Tranquila, Huesos, todo está bien.- decía aquella dulce voz, que sonaba dulce para ella. Brennan asintió aún llorando, aún abrazándolo.

-Lo si.. en.. t..o- casi no podía hablar. Ambos continuaron abrazados.  
>Pasaron varios minutos así. Muchos, hasta que el cuerpo de Brennan volvió a estar bajo sus órdenes y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Luego de un tiempo se apagó el llanto y comenzó a respirar más profundamente. Booth le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarla.<p>

-Lo siento - dijo Brennan.

-No importa nada, ahora.- dijo él. No importa nada de lo que hablamos.-

-¿Quieres trabajar sin mí?- preguntó y volvieron a caer lágrimas.

-No podría lo sabes - le contestó.

Ella miró a Booth, él también lloraba. Ambos permanecieron viéndose un tiempo.

-Perdóname - dijo ella de nuevo.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- dijo él. Silencio. Sus miradas no se apartaban, los dos lloraban, hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta de que lo había echo llorar a él también.

-Booth, ¿qué pasó aquella noche?-

-No lo sé.-

-Necesito sentarme.- dijo ella tocando su cabeza. Booth la observó y vio que tenía rastros de haber estado conectada a algunas máquinas. Como si hubieran estado experimentando con ella. Eso lo preocupó.

-Vamos.- dijo y la tomó de la mano para que caminaran juntos hacia el sofá. -¿Cómo volviste?-

-Hoy desperté.- dijo. En un hospital, y salí caminando -

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Confundida.- contestó. Él no supo si era literalmente o si era respecto a ellos dos.

-Lamento haberte dejado - dijo él mirando al suelo.

-No me pidas perdón por nada, Booth. Yo te tengo que pedir perdón. No cumplí con mi promesa, volví a desmayarme.- él sonrió.

-No me importa.- le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella lo abrazó.  
>Permanecieron un momento más de aquel modo. Al rato entró Ángela, que había visto todo sin entender mucho.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ángela - dijo Brennan.

-Oh, cariño, qué alegría - mintió. Brennan estaba delgada, muy pálida, tenía ojeras enormes. Se notaba que no la había pasado bien. Booth, deberías llevarla a casa. Coman algo.- dijo preocupada.

-Sí. Lo haré.- dijo él. -De acuerdo- contestó y se retiró. Booth hizo que Brennan se sentara para poder estabilizarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Ella estaba pálida. Asintió.

-Me siento mareada.- dijo. Y tengo fiebre.- Booth tocó su frente y era evidente que estaba con mucha fiebre. Se preocupó. Luego se arrodilló delante de ella y sostuvo su mano esperando que toda esa confusión de la que había hablado pasara, se notaba que estaba algo mareada. Ella apretó con fuerza su mano durante un tiempo y luego lo observó. Él ahí, como siempre.

-Al despertar, hoy, en aquel hospital. Esperaba que estuvieras.- le dijo. Él tragó saliva sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo siento.- dijo. Ella sonrió y con su otra mano acarició su rostro. Booth no supo qué sentir, ni qué significaba aquello para ella.

-No importa.- le dijo y ambos permanecieron de aquel modo en silencio. Él tomando su mano, delante de ella que estaba sentada, y ella acariciando su rostro.

* * *

><p>Luego Ángela se fue a avisar de lo sucedido. Booth y Brennan se fueron a su departamento. Mientras él le contó del caso. Ella rió con todo lo del interrogatorio, pero en realidad le dolió haber dejado otro caso sin resolver. Estaba cansada de ser tan vulnerable.<p>

Entraron a su casa y Booth pidió comida.

-No tengo hambre, Booth.- dijo Brennan.

-Tienes que comer, y yo tengo hambre, quiero que me acompañes.- dijo sonriendo.

-La última vez que íbamos a comer algo - comenzó ella, él se acercó y le dijo con mucho cariño:

-No volveremos a recordar eso.-

-Yo lo siento mucho Booth, nunca quise que aquella noche terminara de aquel modo.-

-Lo sé, y créeme que nunca quise tampoco, que todo acabara así.-

-Lo siento en serio.- dijo ella.

-Sí, yo también.-

-Pero no el beso - Silencio. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Y eso?- dijo él sonriendo para sacar tensión del momento. Ella sonrió.

-No besas mal.-

-Lo sé.- le contestó con carita de pícaro.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Nada mal si casi terminamos - estaba diciendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Ambos rieron.

-Es cierto.- dijo ella, si no hubieras dejado de besarme hubiéramos terminado en tu habitación.-

-Em, bueno sí. Pero - estaba diciendo él cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Te de vergüenza hablar de eso?-

-¿Eh? Naah Voy a pedir el delivery.-

-Ok.- dijo Brennan. ÉL fue y llamó para que les llevaran algo que comer.  
>Al momento llegó el delivery, Booth abrió la puerta y pagó el pedido. Luego comieron riendo por cualquier cosa. Brennan no era la misma. Booth lo notaba. Parecía que había perdido conciencia de la realidad. Parecía que estaba algo ida, como si no fuera consciente de qué era cierto y qué no. Booth se sentía muy mal. Brennan parecía una inocente niña de trece años.<br>Booth se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Brennan no supo qué pasaba, pero sintió que él lloraba. Lo abrazó también y escuchó que le decía : perdóname .

-¿Qué sucede?- fue todo lo que salió de ella casi en un susurro. Él la abrazaba y con aquel abrazo pretendía que Brennan volviera a ser la misma. Parecía una niña inocente, que sólo sonreía y hacía caso a lo que se le pedía. Él notaba que ella estaba despreocupada, inconsciente de lo que acababa de suceder. No sabía que era efecto de la fiebre, por eso se sentía tan triste.  
>Permanecieron abrazados un tiempo largo hasta que él se tranquilizó. Luego ella se alejó de él.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó. Nada de esto es tu culpa. La que se puso ese vestido fui yo. Sabía que pasaría lo que pasó Booth Quería que pasara.- le dijo. Él mantuvo silencio. Repentinamente de niña volvió a adulta. Él notó el cambio. Se preocupó.

-No debió pasar.- dijo él.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella.

-Porque si no hubiera pasado, nada de esto hubiera pasado.-

-y nunca me hubieras dicho la verdad.-

-Te la diría. Cuando estuviera listo.- dijo él. Ella permaneció en silencio. Luego se colocó la mano sobre su cabeza. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

-Siento mucho dolor de cabeza- dijo ella.

-Ven, vamos a dormir.- le dijo. Ambos se pusieron de pie y él la llevó a su cama. Entraron a la habitación y ella se acostó. Booth sonrió y se despidió con un beso en su mejilla. Cuando se estaba yendo ella lo tomó del brazo y le pidió que se quedara.

-No puedo.- dijo él.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no va a hacerme bien.- contestó. Silencio, ambos se miraron.

-Booth - dijo ella. Quédate, por favor.- Él guardó silencio. Te necesito.- dijo ella. Booth notó que sus mejillas se ponían rojas de dolor. Evidentemente necesitaba descansar, pero no lo haría hasta que él se acostara.

-De acuerdo.- dijo y se recostó sobre la cama. Ella se corrió hacia un costado de la cama, dejándole espacio a él. Booth no estaba cómodo.

-Vamos, Booth.- dijo ella. Él suspiró hondo. Brennan lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a ella. Luego colocó su rostro por encima del hombro de Booth. Lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto -  
>Booth no dijo nada. Intentaba convencerse de que se trataba sólo de una necesidad de ella, de sentirse protegida.<p>

-No pasa nada.- dijo. Ella lo miró. Booth tocó su rostro. Hervía. Estaba con mucha fiebre. Tienes fiebre.-

-Lo sé.- dijo ella.

-¿Estarás bien?-

-Sí.-

-¿Te traigo agua?-

-Aún no.- dijo ella. Sólo quédate conmigo.- (Nunca podría salir de tu lado ) pensó él.

-De acuerdo.- le dijo. Sintió que ella se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo y recostaba su rostro debajo de su rostro. Sentía la respiración de Brennan sobre su cuello y los labios también lo tocaban. Él simplemente acariciaba su cabello, sintiendo el fuerte calor del cuerpo de Brennan, preocupándose. No sabía qué le pasaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios, gracias :)<strong>


	62. ¿que tiene brennan?

muchas gracias por los comentarios y se que he estado perdida por mucho tiempo, espero poder actualizar de ahora en adelante dos veces a la semana :)

* * *

><p>Durante la noche Brennan se movió continuamente. Booth no pudo dormir y sólo cuidaba que no se cayera de la cama. Ella no despertaba, parecía como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas.<p>

-Huesos - dijo tocando su brazo. Sabía que no estaría bien despertarla, pero no quería que siguiera soñando lo que fuera que soñaba. -¿Huesos?- volvió a decir mientras tocaba su rostro. Ella estaba pálida, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche era evidente que su color no estaba. Sentía su rostro diferente. Booth volvió a tocarla. La miró fijamente y sin saber por qué, tuvo la necesidad de acariciar aquel rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormían en la misma cama, y haberla besado hacía unos días atrás, no ayudaba a los deseos de él para con ella. Él acarició su rostro. Ella lo sintió y lo abrazó. Era raro que sintiera sus caricias, hacía un momento atrás intentaba despertarla llamándola y ella no reaccionaba, sin embargo que la acariciara hizo que lo sintiera. Él acarició su espalda, dado que ella lo abrazaba.

-¿Booth?- sintió que lo nombraba. Su voz sonaba confundida, como atontada. -¿Booth?-

-Sí, soy yo.- dijo él para tranquilizarla. Ella apartó su cuerpo del de él y se sentó en la cama. Booth hizo lo mismo. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó. Ella se tocaba el rostro. -¿Te duele la cabeza?-

-Me duelen los ojos - respondió Brennan. (Qué raro ) pensó Booth.

-Déjame ver.- le dijo.

-Prende la luz.- contestó sonriendo.

-Tienes razón sino, no veré nada.- dijo. Se acercó a su lámpara de mesa y prendió la luz.Booth se acercó a Brennan y colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos. Ella lo miró fijamente. Aquellos ojos claros y hermosos que él tanto extrañaba lo miraban fijamente y tan cerca. No parece que tuvieras alg - estaba diciendo cuando notó que había algo más en sus ojos. Espera -

-¿Qué?- preguntó Brennan.

-Mira hacia abajo - dijo él. Ella hizo caso. Silencio. Booth puso cara de preocupado. Ahora mira hacia arriba.- le pidió. Ella lo hizo.

-¿Qué sucede, Booth?- preguntó. Él estuvo callado un tiempo.

-Pues mira, Huesos. Yo no soy Dr. pero tienes inflamado tu ojo. No se nota cuando miras de frente, pero al mirar hacia abajo se nota que la parte de arriba de tu ojo está roja, e inflamada. Tus vasos sanguíneos son visibles desde aquí, ¿es eso posible?- preguntó.

-¿Estás viendo que tengo congestión conjuntival?- preguntó ella.

-Qué sé yo ¿Qué podrá ser eso?-

-Bueno es causa común durante una conjuntivitis viral que tenga inflamada la conjuntiva -

-La conjuntiva es la parte blanca de tu ojo, ¿no?-

-Sí lo que tiene color es el iris, y el punto negro, la pupila.-

-Eso lo sabía, Huesos.-

-Ah No quise molestarte.-

-Lo sé.- dijo él.

-Mañana preguntaremos en el Jeffersonian.-

-Ellos no son médicos, debes ver a uno de verdad.- dijo Booth.

-No quiero, estoy harta de ver médicos.- dijo ella. Booth continuó observándola.

-¿Te duelen los párpados?-

-Sí, mucho ¿Por qué?-

-Los tienes hinchados.- le dijo. Brennan se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño. Encendió la luz y se miró en el espejo. Intentó ver su conjuntiva. Booth se acercó a ella.

-¿Y bien?-

-Tengo congestión conjuntival y edema biparpebral - dijo ella.

-¿Es grave?-

-No lo sé es como si estuviera encubando algo dentro de mi organismo y ahora estoy manifestando sintomatologías.- dijo ella. Ambos guardaron silencio.

-¿No piensas en nada?-

-No podrían ser muchas cosas - contestó Brennan.

-Vamos a seguir durmiendo.- dijo él y la tomó de la cintura para acompañarla a la cama. Ella fue caminando con dificultad. Booth ya lo había notado cuando Brennan se dirigió hacia el baño. (¿Por qué le cuesta caminar?) se preguntó él. Sentía como si ella tirara todo su peso sobre los brazos de Booth y luchara por dar órdenes a sus miembros inferiores para que ejecutaran la acción de caminar Era raro. Llegaron a la cama. Booth la soltó para ver si podía acostarse ella misma en la cama. Brennan perdió el equilibrio, no esperaba que la soltara. Él la volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Confundida - respondió ella.

-¿A qué te refieres con confundida?- preguntó Booth. No era la primera vez que ella describía su estado como confundida , algo estaba queriendo decir con ello. Brennan no dijo nada. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué sientes?-

-Siento - dijo ella, pero prefirió callar.-

-Confía en mí.- dijo él. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Ayúdame a acostarme en la cama.- le dijo aún sonriendo. A él le preocupó que no fuera capaz de recostarse sola en su propia cama. Él la tomó por la cintura con una mano y sostuvo su brazo con la otra. Brennan con su mano libre se apoyó sobre la cama y Booth se sentó a su lado. Siento que mi cuerpo ya no es mío - dijo algo agitada por la fuerza que hacía para poder recostarse sola. Booth estaba muy preocupado. Siento que me duelen las articulaciones al moverme, y mis músculos cada vez hacen menos caso Estoy confundida, mi cuerpo no es mío -

-Tranquila - dijo él. Vio en los ojos de ella mucho miedo. Nunca la había visto así, con tanto miedo ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido? Booth se colocó en el lugar donde él estaba antes y trajo a Brennan con él. Cuando la acercó a él, ella se quejó de dolor. Que la tocara le dolía.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó. Brennan negó con la cabeza ahogando un grito. Luego comenzó a respirar con rapidez y asintió con un gesto. Se tiró sobre la cama. Booth estaba muy preocupado. -¿Huesos?- dijo y la levantó de la cama, para ver si no se había desmayado. Los ojos de Brennan lloraban, pero estaba despierta. Él la acostó boca arriba, ella hizo todo lo posible para no gritar de dolor. Booth llamó a Cam. Le contó lo sucedido.  
>Pasaron varios minutos en los que Booth intentó hacer que Brennan pensara en otra cosa para que pasara el dolor, pero no pasaba. Llamaron a la puerta. Booth corrió a abrir. Era Cam y Hodgins. Ambos entraron. Cam se quedó con Booth para que le contara lo que había sucedido. Hodgins corrió a ver a Brennan.<p>

-¿Dra.?- dijo y entró en la habitación. Brennan respiraba aceleradamente. Brennan tienes edema biparpebral y - dijo y se acercó a ella. Colocó sus manos sobre los ojos de Brennan y se fijó en su conjuntiva. - y congestión conjuntival.- concluyó.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Brennan con algo de dificultad al hablar.

-Sí -

-¿Qué?- preguntó. Hodgins no contestó y comenzó a mirar los brazos de ella. Tomó ambos brazos e investigó si estaría allí lo que él buscaba.

Ella hubiera querido preguntarle mil cosas, pero le causaba dolor hablar, así que lo dejó. Hodgins tomó la cabeza de Brennan y pasó un tiempo observando.

-Sí - dijo sonriendo. En realidad no es bueno, sólo que ya sé qué es lo que tiene -

-¿¡Qué!- preguntaron Booth y Cam que acababan de llegar. Hodgins los miró detrás de él de y Brennan.

-Pues vengan a mirar esto.- dijo Hodgins. Ellos dos se acercaron. Hodgins señaló una picadura.

-¿Y?- preguntó Booth -Es una picadura.-

-Que ni siquiera debería estar, pero esperaba que la picadura estuviera en su cabeza porque en la ropa de Brennan encontré ninfas de Triatoma. Brennan eres alérgica, ¿verdad?-

-A pocas cosas - respondió con dificultad.

-Bien, esto queridos amigos es la prueba irrevocable de que la Dra. fue picada por un triatomio conocido como Triatoma infestans y que es el transmisor de una enfermedad conocida como Tripanosomiasis americana o enfermedad del Chagas -

-¿Qué?- dijo Cam. -¿Fase aguda?-

-Sí.- dijo Hodgins. Mira los edemas biparperables y la congestión conjuntival. Ahora - dijo tocando el cuello de Brennan Adenopatía cervical -, continuó tocando la mandíbula de ella adenopatía submaxilar Lo siento Dra.- dijo y colocó sus manos cerca de los pechos de Brennan, en la zona axilar.

-Déjame adivinar - dijo Cam Adenopatía axilar.-

-Sí.- dijo Hodgins.- ¿Te duele?- Brennan asintió con un gesto.

-¿Qué es una adenopatía?- preguntó Booth.

-Es la inflamación de los ganglios linfáticos que se encuentran en nuestro organismo.- dijo Cam.

-¿Son síntomas de la enfermedad del Chagas?- preguntó Booth.

-No no lo son las adenopatías, sino las adenitis.- dijo Hodgins. Booth se mantuvo callado, tampoco sabía qué era una adenitis.

-Mira, Booth.- dijo Cam. Cuando se te inflaman los ganglios es porque tienes algún tipo de infección y justamente los ganglios son órganos linfáticos de nuestro cuerpo donde se llevan a cabo las batalles en contra de los gérmenes que ingresan en nosotros -

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- preguntó.

-Quiero llegar a lo que es una adenitis.- dijo.

-Ok.-

-Bien, cuando nuestras células inmunológicas luchan contra el germen dejan productos de desechos que se acumulan en los ganglios y luego éstos son limpiados por vasos linfáticos. Pero si hay muchos gérmenes se produce una inflamación de los ganglios, que no es normal, y esta infamación lleva a una infección de los ganglios. Cualquier inflamación de ganglios causa adenopatías, pero una infección de ellos causa una adenitis.-

-¿Y eso es muy grave?- preguntó Booth.

-Mira- dijo Hodgins. -, muchas personas que contraen esta enfermedad mueren, otras tienen sólo la fase aguda y milagrosamente se curan, otras pasan de la fase aguda a la crónica. El crónico cuando lo llevas de por vida, y es aguado cuando dura meses y se lo trata -

-¿Y el tratamiento?- preguntó Booth de nuevo.

-¿Y el tratamiento?- preguntó Booth de nuevo.

-Sí, hay uno, pero cuando se encuentra en fase aguada ningún antiinflamatorio va a quitarle la inflamación.-

-¿Por qué siente tanto dolor?-

-Porque todos sus ganglios están infectados y en algunas personas eso causa mucho dolor.-

-Pero aún no sabemos con certeza si tiene esta enfermedad.- dijo Cam.

-En el Jeffersonian tenemos todo lo necesario para hacer la prueba.- dijo Hodgins.

-Háganlo.- dijo Booth.

-Por la mañana, amigo. Ahora duerman un poco. Nosotros nos iremos. Todo irá bien Brennan.- ella asintió.

-De acuerdo, nos iremos entonces. Mañana hablaremos bien.- dijo Cam.

-Está bien.- dijo Booth.

-Adiós.- dijeron Hodgins y Cam y salieron del departamento de Brennan.

Booth volvió a acostarse al lado de Brennan. Ella estaba seria pensando en todo lo que sabía acerca de la enfermedad.

* * *

><p>muchas gracias por sus comentarios y esperp los de este cap =)<p> 


	63. Mmmm  De acuerdo, te espero en mi pieza

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios =)

Aquí les va el siguiente capitulo

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es un triatomio?- preguntó Booth.<p>

-Es un insecto es la vinchuca.- contestó aún mirando al techo.

-¿Te preocupa?- preguntó Booth.

-Me molesta Si la enfermedad pasa a ser crónica podría desarrollar malformaciones cardíacos, como cardiomegalia o debilitamiento de las paredes ventriculares -

-¿Cuánta probabilidad de muerte tiene la enfermedad?- preguntó tragando saliva ante la pregunta, pero era lo que en realidad le preocupaba.

-Depende del sistema inmune del que la padece.-

-¿Cómo crees que esté el tuyo?-

-No lo sé Creo que -

-¿Qué?-

-¿Fui secuestrada?- preguntó ella.

-Sí.- contestó Booth.

-Entonces tuve que haber contraído esta enfermedad en el sitio en el que me dejaron al secuestrarme.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque las condiciones ambientales y epidemiológicas que se necesitan para tener un criadero del Triatoma infestan no se encuentra en todos lados. Menos en , menos en mi casa. Hay casos de Chagas, pero no muchos, porque las casas suelen ser limpias y no están agrietadas, no vivimos en ranchos... Con paredes de barro, con grietas, donde suele llevarse a cado el ciclo biológico del triatoma.-

-Ajah - dijo él. No quiso preguntarle qué estaba intentando de decir, porque ella hablaba en voz alta para arreglar sus pensamientos, no estaba intentando que la comprendiera. Aunque, claro, Booth había captado casi todo lo que le había dicho.

-No será tan difícil dar con el lugar. Casa con paredes de barro, techo de paja No pueden haber sitios como esos en todos lados, y mucho menos tratándose de Washington. Quizás hasta es un milagro que un Triatoma infestan me haya picado, es probable que demos con el lugar.-

-No es un milagro, Huesos. Es una desgracia - dijo Booth.

-Su deyección ¡Qué asco! Su deyección me causó esto Quiero sacar a estos tripomastigotes, no los quiero más ¡Quiero sacar estos tripomastigotes!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-

-Qué asco preferiría a una infestación de un Tripanosoma rangeli.-

-¿Estás delirando?- preguntó Booth.

-Sí, sería mejor un Tripanosoma rangeli -

-¿Rangeli?- Booth colocó su mano sobre la frente de Brennan. Estaba hirviendo de nuevo. Oh, estás delirando - Salió de la cama y fue a la cocina de Brennan a buscar agua tibia para mojar una toalla y colocarla en la frente de ella.

Luego de calentar un poco de agua fue al baño a buscar una toalla. Tomó la toalla y la dejó sobre la cama. Fue a la cocina, tomó un bol con el agua y la llevó a la habitación. Mojó la toalla y se acostó al lado de Brennan. Luego colocó el paño de agua sobre ella. Brennan volvió en sí. Sonrió.

-Es agua fría lo que necesito si tengo temperatura, Booth.- dijo sonriendo. Él sonrió también.

-Mi madre solía colocar agua tibia, decía que era para que no nos enfriáramos de golpe -

-Está bien. Entonces gracias por cuidar de mí.-

-No hay problema.- le dijo. Brennan tomó la mano de su compañero y la apretó con fuerza. Él sonrió, aunque inevitablemente volvió a sentirse triste por solo poder aceptar un apretón de manos de ellas.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó.

-Siempre.- dijo él casi sin pensar en que de nuevo estaba permitiéndose amarla.

-¿Aunque esté deyectada?-

-¿Eh? - preguntó Booth, sonrió por la situación. Sí aunque estés eso -

-Jajaja maté el romanticismo, ¿eh? ¿Quieres saber qué significa?-

-¿Quiero saber?- preguntó sonriendo. -¿Qué?-

-Haaay, es un asco, Booth.- dijo ella haciendo cara fea. Booth sonrió.

-¿Qué es? Ahora hiciste que quiera saber qué significa que estás deyectada. -

-Significa que me cagaron.- dijo y comenzó a reír.

-Ahora sí deliras, Huesos - dijo y mojó un poco más la toalla.

-No, Booth, eso significa ¿ves? ¡Es un asco!-

-Ah, jah jah. Tranquila, y quédate quieta.- Brennan seguía riendo. Luego se sentó sobre la cama y tiró encima de la camisa de Booth toda el agua tibia que había traído. -¡Huesos!- dijo él. -¿Ves lo que hiciste?-

-Sácate la camisa.-

-¿Eh?- Booth la miró. Ella se acercó a él. Él tragó saliva. -¿Sabes qué?- dijo mientras ella colocaba sus manos sobre los botones de la camisa. Está mal, muy mal ¡Huesos!- Brennan le estaba desprendiendo la camisa y mientras reía.

-¿Qué está mal?-

-Que me estés ¡Esto! Oh, vamos estás delirando.- dijo y tomó las manos de Brennan. No, ya se secará. No me sacaré la camisa ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Te da vergüenza?- preguntó ella.

-No es vergüenza lo que me da.- dijo sonriendo ante la situación. Ella rió y colocó su rostro cerca del de Booth.

-Deberíamos vivir esta situación cuando no estoy con fiebre -

-Eso digo yo.-

- o te da pena, porque crees que yo no lo quiero.- dijo ella. Silencio. Prolongado silencio.

-Estás delirando.- dijo y la acostó en la cama. Iré a secar esto con la plancha, si quieres algo me gritas, ¿de acuerdo?- Brennan estaba acostada debajo de Booth que acaba de acostarla. Ella sonreía. Él se levantó.

-¿Booth?- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo prendiendo sus botones.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo.-

-Ya me quedaré, cuando esté seca mi camisa.- dijo y salió de la habitación. Brennan suspiró mirando al techo

-Y él cree que lo hago porque deliro Tengo fiebre pero no soy idiota, sé lo que hago.- dijo casi en un susurro. La fiebre no la dejaba pensar bien, de algún modo era su cerebro el que estaba feliz de estar apagado y dejar que su corazón se encargara de hacerla sentir mejor. Iré a buscarlo.- dijo y se puso de pie. Ya no sentía lo que sintió la primera vez que se levantó. Sólo sentía que su cuerpo hervía. Iré a buscarlo.- dijo de nuevo como para que su cuerpo entendiera que tendría que caminar hacia la habitación donde lavaba las cosas, y donde estaba la plancha.

Booth estaba en frente de la plancha sacándose esa sensación de querer estar con Brennan que sentía siempre, en todo momento. Se desprendió los botones de su camisa. Pensó en las veces que ella lo había hecho. Sonrió. (nah, ya no volverá a suceder).

Estaba a punto de sacarse la camisa cuando sintió que alguien detrás de él lo ayudaba. Tragó saliva. Le sacaron la camisa. Se giró para ver quién era, como si ya no lo sabía. -¿Qué haces, Huesos?- dijo.

-Dijiste que no me dejarías nunca y me dejaste sola.- le contestó. Vine a buscarte.- Booth tragó saliva de nuevo.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es esto para mí?- le dijo dándose la vuelta y buscando su camisa. Ella sonrió y pisó la camisa que estaba en el suelo con sus pies descalzos. Él miró aquello que acaba de hacer. A ver - dijo. -¿Quién eres tú? Huesos, Temperance Temperance delirando -

-¿Quién quieres que sea? No sé si tenía distintos nombres para diferentes situaciones. No lo recuerdo.-

-¿Eh?- Booth sonrió nervioso. -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Dímelo tú. Tú eres quien pregunta quien soy. Yo te diría que soy Temperance Brennan, que no estoy delirando, pero que tú no quieres creerlo.-

-¿Qué yo no q ?- volvió a sonreír. No, la verdad no quiero creerlo. Porque que la última vez que hablamos de nosotros dijiste que no querías nada, y ahora que estás con fiebre dices -

-¿Qué digo?- le preguntó y se acercó a él. Él dio un paso hacia atrás. La pared. Ella sonrió y recordó cuando estuvieron en ese hotel y mientras se besaban él la puso contra la pared también.

-dices cosas - ella se acercó aún más. Bien, Huesos tranquila- dijo él y la tomó de los brazos. No voy a aprovecharme de esta situación no sería nada bueno que me aprovechara de tu estad - estaba diciendo cuando ella le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Dime algo, ¿quién te dijo que te estabas aprovechando? Cuando estuvimos en el hotel, si no me hubieras preguntado si estaba segura de lo que hacía hubiéramos terminado en esto -

-¿Esto? (¿Me estás insinuando que quieres que tengamos relaciones?)- preguntó Booth. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- ella sonrió.

-Quiero que vuelvas a la cama.- dijo. Él volvió a recuperar el aire.

-Está bien. Ya voy a ir. Si dejas de pisar mi ropa y dejas de tirarte encima mío yo vuelvo.-

-Mmmm De acuerdo, te espero en mi pieza.- le dijo y lo dejó tranquilo. Luego se fue.

Brennan entró a su habitación y se puso su pijama. La temperatura estaba bajando (¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?) pensó. Su cerebro estaba funcionando. (¿¡Acaso estoy loca! Menos mal que Booth sabe que estoy delirando ¿O no?). Luego sacudió la cabeza.

Booth terminó de planchar su camisa y la secó (¿Qué le pasa? No me puedo resistir más Oh, Dios Por favor que no siga. Ya no puedo más.

Quizás debería salir de aquí ) Miró la hora: 5:43 hs. (O puedo decirle que ya debemos comenzar a alistarnos para ir al Jeffersonian )  
>Booth entró a la habitación. Ella estaba acostada mirando hacia el techo, como pensando. Su color estaba volviendo. Se notaba que estaba un poco mejor. Parecía consciente ya no deliraba. Booth suspiró, aliviado por un lado, desilusionado de por el otro quizás hubiera preferido que siguiera con fiebre, quizás hubiera preferido que lo deseara cuando no deliraba. Se acercó a la cama. Ella lo miró.<p>

-Ya ven a ser las 6 hs. Deberíamos cambiarnos.- dijo él.

-Sí.-

-¿Estás mejor?-

-Sí.- contestó y volvió a mirar al techo.

-No te preocupes, estabas con fiebre. Lo entiendo.- le dijo para tranquilizarla. Ella asintió. Booth se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente. Estaba más normal. Parece que estás bien ¿qué sucede?-

-Me siento confundida.- dijo refiriéndose a ellos dos.

-Pero mejor que hoy a la madrugada cuando despertaste, ¿verdad?- dijo refiriéndose a eso de no sentir su cuerpo. Ella lo miró.

-No es eso.- dijo.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es que no lo sé. No recuerdo muchas cosas. Y por momentos tengo visiones vagas de mi pasado, pero de todas las que tuve, sólo en una de ellas nos besábamos - Booth mantuvo silencio. Pero de todas formas también recuerdo cuando nos besamos en el hotel y -

-Y todo lo que sucedió después. Lo siento.- dijo él.

-¿Ves? Es eso yo no lo siento, y tú estás arrepentido.-

-¿Eh?- dijo él. Fuiste tú, Huesos, la que me dijo que no quería nada conmigo.-

-Yo no dije eso -

-Me dijiste lo siento mientras llorabas. Lo siento mientras uno llora significa lo siento porque no puedo amarte .- dijo él. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Eso significa?-

-Sí -

-Eso no quise decir.-

-¿no?... y ¿Qué quisiste decir?- preguntó él.

-Bueno qu - estaba diciendo cuando el teléfono de Booth comenzó a sonar. Ambos miraron el celular.

-No importa - dijo él.

-Atiende.- dijo ella. Él suspiró algo molesto y atendió.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios =)<p> 


	64. Chapter 64

gracias por sus comentarios

**vuelvo a aclarar que la historia no es mía, la historia la he sacado de fotolog y lo único que sera mio sera el final que e decido ponerle ya que la autora verdadera la dejo sin terminar y considero esta historia muy buena por lo que creo que seria una pena que no la leyesen todos =)**

* * *

><p>-¿Booth?- dijo él a quien acaba de llamar. Brennan se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su ropero para buscar qué ponerse.<p>

-Hey, vengan para el Jeffersonian, ya tengo lo que necesito para diagnosticar a Brennan la enfermedad o descartar.- dijo Hodgins.

-Iremos en un momento.- Booth miró a Brennan, ella hizo un gesto indicándole que entraría a tomar un baño. Él suspiró, hubiera preferido continuar con aquella charla. Iremos cuando Huesos termine de tomar un baño.-

-Eh, si es cierto, creo que no la bañaban en donde la tenían.- dijo Hodgins riendo. Booth cortó. Hodgins continuó riendo de la institución.  
>Brennan ya no estaba. Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia el living de ella. Llamó un delivery para que trajera algo para desayunar. Esperó sentado, pensado en qué habría querido decir Brennan.<p>

Después de un tiempo llegó lo que había encargado. Booth pagó y se despidió. Ella aún no salía. Volvió a sentarse y dejó la entrega cerca de él. Pasaron más de veinte minutos, y ya habían pasado unos quince antes de que llegara la entrega. Booth comenzó a preocuparse. Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta del baño. Golpeó. Nada.

-¿Huesos? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó. Nada. No sería la primera vez que la vería desnuda de todas formas Espero un poco más. -

¿Huesos?- Nada. Booth abrió la puerta y entró. Brennan estaba acostada en la bañera, desmayada. Él se acercó y tomó su rostro moviéndolo suavemente esperando que reaccionara. Ella abrió sus ojos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio viéndose. Brennan sintió que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. Booth sonrió, y sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella le preguntó: -¿Está todo bien? Te llamé varias veces y como no dijiste nada entré.-

-No es la primera vez que me ves desnuda, ¿verdad? Quiero decir Nosotros antes - en su voz se notaban titubeos. - ¿tuvimos relaciones?- Booth quedó sin aliento. Ella siempre con esas preguntas tan directas. Ahora él fue quien se puso colorado. Ya me has respondido - dijo ella. Él miró hacia abajo. Ella colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Booth e hizo que volviera a mirar sus ojos. Mejor no mires para abajo si te da vergüenza, o te dará aún más.- dijo ella sonriendo. Booth no sabía dónde meterse.

-Eeh sí, ¿no? Sí, es mejor que me vaya yaaa ya estás despierta. Termina de bañarte tranquila y luego cámbiate y yo te esperaré en el living. Adiós.- dijo y se puso de pie algo rápido. Caminó sin mirar hacia atrás y salió afuera.

-¡Booth!- escuchó que Brennan decía por detrás. No estaba desmayada, me dormí, no te mentí - Él sonrió(Esto no me hace nada bien Maldita sea, todo, absolutamente todo me recuerda a ella. No te mentí sigue empeñada en cumplir aquella promesa) pensó Booth y se fue al living.

Al momento vino Brennan y se sentó al lado de Booth.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué rico!- dijo agarrando el desayuno que él había preparado. Bueno, aunque no soy fan del pie está vez comeré sin decir nada porque tengo mucho hambre.- dijo y comenzó a comer. Booth sonrió y comenzó a comer algo también, aunque esta vez, él no tenía hambre.

Al tiempo terminaron de comer. Hoy comiste poco - dijo ella tomando las tazas para llevarlas a lavar.

-Estoy sin apetito, prefiero ver que tú te alimentas.- dijo él.

-Siempre lo hago.- dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero tú entiendes después de cinco días sin tener noticias de ti, uno no sabe si te alimentaste bien o no.-

-Tienes razón.- dijo ella. Se fue hacia la cocina y enjuagó las tazas. Luego volvió con Booth. Antes de ir al Jeffersonian acompáñame a comprar un teléfono. No tengo más el mío -

-Oh, es cierto.- Booth miró la hora. Eran más de las 7 am. Sí, ya estarán atendiendo. Bien vamos.- dijo. Ella asintió y ambos salieron.

Caminaron sin hablar mucho y subieron a la camioneta. Booth encendió el motor y se dirigieron a comprar aquello. Luego de la compra fueron al Jeffersonian.

Una vez en la institución Hodgins los esperaba con una sonrisa, era evidente que aquella era la primera vez que llevaba a cabo un diagnóstico como aquel. Booth le dijo en el momento en que se toparon con él:

-Me explicas todo lo que piensas hacer, y después te dejaré hacerlo si me parece lógico.-

-Wow, wow yo tampoco haría daño a Brennan.- dijo Hodgins. Buenos días, chicos.-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Hodgins.

-Sí.-

-Si, déjame volver a ver si tienes adenitis cervical, submaxilar y axilar, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo él. Es para quedarme tranquilo.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella.

-Bien, acompáñenme al laboratorio.- dijo Hodgins. Booth y Brennan lo siguieron. Entraron a una habitación que Booth nunca había visto.

Era un laboratorio muy costoso, sofisticado y futurista. Tenía instrumentos muy nuevos y complejos.

-¿Sabes usar estar cosas?- preguntó Booth viendo todo aquello.

-Claro.- contestó Hodgins. Aunque en realidad no soy bioquímico laboratorista, pero conozco mucho. De acuerdo Dra., veamos.- dijo él y se acercó a Brennan. Ella aún no se había puesto el uniforma de científica, sólo tenía la ropa que llevaba puesta. Hodgins tocó debajo de su mentón, el cuello de Brennan y después en las axilas de ella. Booth suspiraba algo molesto, sabía que se trataba de Hodgins, pero no le gustaba que la tocara. Sí.- dijo Hodgins. Todo igual.-

-Anoche parecías seguro cuando lo dijiste, es raro que dudes de tus palabras.- dijo Booth. Hodgins entendió por donde venía el comentario.

-Quería cerciorarme Aproveché la situación.- le contestó y guiñó un ojo a Booth. Él le devolvió una risita sarcástica. Brennan sonrió, conocía a Hodgins.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- preguntó Brennan. Este es tu campo Hodgins ¿Estás seguro que podría ser Chagas? Sólo en el 5% de las personas que lo padecen la enfermedad es sintomática, y de ese 5% sólo el 5% es referido a adultos, el otro 95% es para niños -

-Bien - comenzó sin hacerle mucho caso. En primero lugar este sería el sexto día que Ud. fue secuestrada, los síntomas de la enfermedad del Chagas aparecen al cuarto o quinto día, y sí, principalmente en niños, pero tuvimos la suerte de que te tocara a ti en ese pequeño 5% del 5%.-

-Lo sé.- dijo Brennan, refiriéndose a que ya sabía cómo era la enfermedad.

-Se lo digo a Booth, Brennan.- dijo Hodgins.

-Oh de acuerdo.- contestó.

-Bien.- siguió Hodgins. Entonces tú tienes Chagas adquirido. En el Chagas adquirido se observan un período aguado, que es la que muestra la sintomatología a los cuatro o cinco días de haber contraído la enfermedad, los que la muestran, claro, luego hay un período latente.

Es en este período donde se fallece o se pasa al período crónico -

-¿Qué?- dijo Booth.

-Ya te había dicho anoche que hay posibilidades de que muera.- dijo Brennan.

-Sí, pero me habías dicho que dependía de tu sistema inmune -

-Depende de él.-

-Pero no me dijiste que cada persona enferma pasa por períodos sí o sí y puede o no llegar al crónico ¿Cómo se trata esto?-

-Tranquilo, Booth.- dijo Hodgins.

-Sólo te parece más difícil de escuchar los términos que usa Hodgins, tú recuerda lo que yo te dije.- dijo ella. Continúa.-

-Ok - continuó él. Entonces durante el período aguado de esta enfermedad hay ciertas sintomatologías dependiendo del sitio donde ha picado el insecto. Tú, si tienes, tienes Chagas de inoculación, que se produce principalmente en la cara y afecta a la conjuntiva ocular. Aparecen los signos de Ramaña, que son las adenitis y todo eso. En realidad, a simple vista y por tacto, yo puedo confirmar que se trata de adenopatías, no de adenitis en tus ganglios.-

-No me importa, considéralo como adenitis.- dijo Brennan. Aunque no lo tengas comprobado.-

-¿Qué pasa si no compruebas que tiene infectado los ganglios?- preguntó Booth.

-¿Qué tiene adenitis?- dijo Hodgins.

-Sí, ¿no es, acaso, que se llama adenitis a la infección ganglionar y adenopatías a la inflamación?-

-Sí, es.- dijo Hodgins. Y no pasa nada en realidad. Los análisis no son invasivos para el paciente, así que no pasa nada si hago el diagnóstico aunque no lo tengamos comprobado a esa parte.

Pero un médico de verdad debería cerciorarse de que se trata de una adenitis.-

-¿Ves, Huesos? Un médico de verdad Debería ver a uno de verdad - dijo Booth.

-Confío en Hodgins.- respondió ella.

-Hey, confío en mí, Booth.- dijo Hodgins.

-Ok.- dijo Booth.

-¿Entonces qué harás para comprobar si tengo o no la enfermedad?- preguntó Brennan.

-Dos cosas.- dijo Hodgins. Haremos Xenodiagnóstico y aparte un diagnóstico de gota gruesa que sería un diagnóstico parasitológico directo.-

-¿Ves que sabe de lo que habla?- dijo Brennan sonriendo a Booth.

-¿Qué es un Xenodiagnóstico?-

-Oooh, amigo, esta es la parte que me fascina.- dijo Hodgins sonriendo y tomando asiento sobre una de las sillas que allí había. Un Xenodiagnóstico es un cultivo de larvas de Triatoma infestans.-

-¿Y ?-

-Y que yo tengo que buscar varios Triatoma infestans, y que sean hembras y estén fecundadas. Ellas van a oviponer cuando sea el momento adecuado. Deberán pasar unos 10 a 20 días después de la cópula y la hembra va a dar a luz unos 100 a 600 huevos. Estos huevos a los 10 a 40 días van a eclosionar a ninfas. Estas ninfas tienen estadios ninfales, y después de dos a tres días de haber eclosionado a ninfas comienzas a alimentarse de sangre ¿Qué pasa? Las ninfas nacen sin ningún Tripanosoma cruzi en su intestino, por lo que son seres sin infecciones. Yo voy a tomar a esas ninfas y se los coloco a Brennan durante toda una noche esperando que la piquen -

-¿Qué?- dijo Booth.

-Pero espera, van a ser ninfas que no van a estar con el protozoo, van a ser sanitas. Entonces, una vez que chupan la sangre de Brennan comenzarán a llevar a cabo la digestión, que lleva 14 días, y después de eso van a quedar infectadas con Tripanosoma cruzi.-

-Es larguísimo tu diagnóstico, no tenemos todos esos días para estar seguros.- dijo Booth.

-Booth si me dejaras terminar de hablar.- dijo Hodgins mirando hacia el techo algo molesto. En primer lugar en el laboratorio vamos a utilizar todas las condiciones óptimas de temperatura y humedad que necesitan las ninfas para desarrollarse en el menor tiempo posible, ¿de acuerdo? Y aparte dije que además iba a hacer un diagnóstico parasitológico directo de la gota gruesa -

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó Booth.

-Un poco de sangre de la Dra., y ya mismo voy al microscopio a encontrar a estos flagelados avanzando entre hematíes -

-¿Hematíes? ¿Flagelados? ¿Eh?- dijo Booth.

-Hematíes son glóbulos rojos -

-Entonces haz me el favor de decir glóbulos rojos .-

-Bien, bien. Los flagelados son los protozoos -

-Ajamh .-

-Los Tripanosomas cruzi -

-Ah, digamos el virus.-

-No es un virus, es un PRO-TO-ZOO - dijo Hodgins.

-Ok, ok entiendo.- dijo Booth. -¿Y qué es la gota gruesa? ¿Sangre venosa?-

-Naaah, no voy a sacarle tanta sangre, con una lanceta le pincho el dedo mayor o anular y con una gota observo al microscopio.-

-Debo suponer que una lanceta es como una agujita.-

-Sí, es eso una agujita. Oh, vamos es una lanceta. Ahora verás.- dijo Hodgins. Brennan ven.-  
>Hodgins y Brennan se fueron a buscar todas las cosas necesarias para hacer el diagnóstico. Booth los acompañó y observó todo, todo lo que él hacía en ella.<p>

Hodgins encendió todas las luces que había en aquella habitación y le pidió a Brennan que se sentara delante de una mesa que tenía sólo un microscopio óptico y nada más. Hodgins se sentó delante de ella, simulando ser su Dr. Booth permaneció de pie al lado de ellos.

-Su mano izquierda, Dra.- dijo Hodgins. Brennan sonrió y le pasó su mano izquierda, él la tomó. Luego tomó un algodón y tiró encima del mismo un poco de alcohol. Lo pasó por el dedo anular de Brennan. Esto es asepsia, Booth.- le dijo.

-No te había preguntado nada ya sé que estás desinfectando su dedo -

-Desinfección es desinfección Hodgins.- corrigió Brennan. Asepsia es - estaba diciendo cuando Booth:

-Terminen, no importa qué es, Huesos shhh - le hizo seña de que se callara. Ella aceptó.

Hodgins tomó la lanceta y punzó la parte externa del dedo anular de Brennan. Dejó que cayera la primera gota de sangre sobre el algodón. Luego agarró un portaobjetos y dejó que la siguiente gota cayera sobre el mismo y colocó encima de la sangre una gota de citrato de sodio al 2% , según leyó Booth. Con la punta de un cubreobjetos Hodgins comenzó a mezclar la gota de sangre y la gota de citrato y terminó colocándolo por encima del portaobjetos al cubreobjetos.

Luego colocó la mezcla sobre el microscopio y les dijo:

-Hasta aquí llegan Ud. Si quieren esperen en silencio, o sino vayan a esperar afuera.- Ambos prefirieron guardar silencio.

* * *

><p>Hodgins estuvo viendo durante un tiempo y comenzó a sonreír. Booth se tranquilizó.<p>

-¿Y?- preguntó.

-Sí - dijo Hodgins. Tiene tripomastigotes sanguíneos -

-¿Y?-

-Y - comenzó Brennan. Quiere decir que estoy infectada por un Tripanosoma cruzi y que estoy enferma, Booth.-

-¿Y por qué sonríes?- preguntó él algo molesto con Hodgins.

-Porque los veo moviéndose en medio de la muestra, están desplazándose y me causa gracia - argumentó Hodgins.

-No tiene sentido.- dijo Booth. -¿Y cuál es el tratamiento?-

-Ya lo conozco.- dijo Brennan. Gracias Hodgins.-

-Oh, lo siento Dra. No es bueno que estés enferma. Voy a seguir tu tratamiento, eso lo sabes, ¿no?-

-Claro. Me voy a mi despacho.- dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Booth. Ella asintió, pareció convencida. Ambos dejaron que se fuera.

-Necesita su tiempo.- dijo Hodgins y siguió mirando.

-En estos momentos, te detesto - le dijo Booth. Hodgins sonrió.

Brennan decidió pasar por el despacho de Ángela y contarle lo que había confirmado Hodgins: que estaba enferma. Antes fue a buscar café. Nunca quería café en el trabajo, pero esa mañana quería. Fue y buscó café. Iba tomando la taza mientras se acercaba a la oficina de Ángela. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una imagen que, inevitablemente, y para mal de ella, hizo que tirara la taza al suelo, hiciera ruido y Ángela notara su presencia. Estaba su amiga sentada sobre su escritorio, casi encima de un hombre Erik Linors. Los dos besándose como si fuera que en ese mismo momento, y en ese mismo lugar, tendrían relaciones. Brennan no se esperaba aquello.  
>Ángela y Linors dejaron de besarse.<p>

-¿Cariño?- dijo Ángela al ver los ojos desorientados de Brennan. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Eeeh ¿Eh?- dijo Brennan.

-Dra.- dijo Linors.

-Nada - dijo Brennan. Lo siento, los dejo. Ya me iba.-

-No, yo me estaba yendo de todos modos - dijo él.

-Créeme, no te ibas a ningún lado.- dijo Brennan y se fue. Ángela se extrañó por la actitud que había tomado Brennan, como si le hubiera molestado muchísimo ver aquello Ver a Linors besándola ¿Sería posible?

Brennan entró a su oficina y se sentó. No quería hablar con Ángela, sabía que vendría en cualquier momento a buscarla. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Booth. Le pediría que se fueran al FBI y no tendría que lidiar con aquella conversación. Se fue donde estaba Hodgins.  
>Los encontró hablando de la enfermedad. Booth la miró de inmediato y dejó de prestar cualquier tipo de atención a Hodgins. Él sonrió. Brennan miró a Hodgins de una manera rara.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

(Ángela está con Linors ) pensó. Nada.- mintió. Booth, vamos a investigar algo al FBI.-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, quiero despejar mi mente -

-De acuerdo.- dijo él y ambos se fueron. Hodgins se sintió extraño, notó que lo miró de manera diferente. Sus ojos algo quisieron decirle. Al poco tiempo Ángela entró al laboratorio. Él la miró.

-¿Y Tempe?- preguntó algo agitada. O estuvo corriendo o estuvo corriendo, prefirió creer él.

-No lo sé, se fue con Booth a resolver algo en el FBI ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

-Es que no sé qué sucede. Pero sí, sucede algo.-

-Ella me miró de forma extraña recién ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó. Ángela en menos de un segundo se planteó mil veces decir o no qué había pasado. Decidió decírselo, ellos no eran nada y él lo tenía que entender.

-Me vio en mi oficina con Linors.-

Silencio.

-¿Haciendo qué, exactamente?-

-Nada no estábamos haciendo el amor, si te refieres a eso. Nos estábamos besando -  
>Silencio. Un puñal para Hodgins. Silencio.<p>

-Ah.- dijo y se giró para seguir mirando al microscopio.

-Hodgins - dijo ella. Ya no somos nada -

-No dije nada.- dijo él y simuló no darle atención. Ella intentó hablar pero él no le prestó atención.

-Me iré.- amenazó ella.

-Ok.- dijo como si no le importara. Ángela se fue. (Moriste, Linors ) pensó él.

En la camioneta con Booth, ella iba callada. Él estacionó repentinamente. Ella lo miró. No era el FBI, no era nada. Era un lugar tranquilo, con árboles, una hermosa vista. Nunca había estado allí. Él bajó.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó dentro del auto.

-Quiero aire.- dijo él.

-Pero hace frío afuera.- dijo ella. Era cierto, estaban en esa época del año en la que uno no sabe si salir con un saco o sin él. Si se sale con saco hace calor, y cuando se lo deja, hace frío. Ella lo había dejado. Él hizo como si no la oyera. Brennan bajó.

Ambos estaban recostados contra la camioneta. El viento fresco en el rostro. No se decían nada. Sólo respiraban tranquilidad. Brennan pensaba, pensaba y pensaba. No decía nada. Estaba del mismo modo en el que se encontraba dentro del auto.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- preguntó Booth. Ella guardó silencio.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo ella. Él la miró, ella no. Encontré a Ángela con Linors, en su oficina - dijo sin darse cuenta de que, aquello, acababa de lastimar a Booth.

-¿Estás así porque los viste juntos?- preguntó -¿No por tu enfermedad?-

-No me interesa estar enferma. Hay tratamiento.

Estoy así porque no me esperaba aquello.- contestó Brennan mirando al frente. Booth tragó saliva. Estaba molesto, celoso, triste. Miró hacia delante. Pasó una brisa helada. Helada (¿Así que es eso lo que te tiene tan pensativa?)

Brennan notó que él estaba incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Nada.- dijo él sin mirarla.

-No me miras - dijo ella. Se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Pensó y asimiló todo: ella le había dicho que se había ido a su oficina para saber si Linors los traicionaba, y casi la mataron, y ahora estaba pensativa porque lo había visto con otra mujer Quizás Booth estaba celoso. No confío en Linors.- dijo finalmente. Él volvió a mirarla. Brennan notó que sus ojos vivían de nuevo. Intentó no sonreír. Booth notó que quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó y sonrió.

-Nada.- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Lo de Linors.- dijo él.

-Porque no confío en él. Se me hace que es todo un problema que esté con Ángela Si ella llegase a enamorarse, ojalá no Sería difícil sacarlo de nuestro ámbito.-

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?-

-¿Qué más puedo querer?- preguntó ella dejando que el viento moviera su cabello hacia atrás.

-No lo sé - dijo él. Sonrió.

-Creo que debemos entrar.- dijo ella que ya tenía frío.

-De acuerdo.- dijo él y le abrió la puerta, ella sonrió por lo caballero que acababa de ser.

-Gracias.- le dijo. Booth sonrió. Luego de que entrara cerró la puerta y fue hacia el lado del conductor y entró al auto.

Dentro del auto sonó el teléfono de Booth, al poco tiempo el de Brennan. Ambos atendieron. Hablaron un poco y luego colgaron, casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Brennan.

-Un caso.- dijo Booth, -¿Y tú?-

-Nada importante.- dijo ella. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Pues no son cadáveres. Sino que encontraron un contrabandista que vendía niñas adolescentes y quieren que vaya hacia allá porque dicen que podré tranquilizar a una de las chicas que está como loca, ¿vamos?-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Brennan. Aunque no haya gente muerta, quiero acompañarte.- él sonrió. No sabían que aquel caso estaba a punto de cambiarles la vida.

* * *

><p>Espero sus comentarios =) <p>

gracias por sus comentarios


	65. La chica del silencio

La chica del silencio...

Ambos llegaran al lugar. Vieron a un hombre gordo, algo pelado que estaba esposado y negando todo.

-Bueno día.- dijo Brennan acercándose a aquel hombre, Booth la acompañó. El hombre la miró de arriba hacia abajo. No contestó.

-Creo que te hablaron, y sería bueno que le respondas.- dijo Booth amenazando. El tipo los miró como si no fueran nadie y dijo al policía que lo tenía esposado:

-Soy inocente.-

-Más vale que lo seas.- le advirtió Brennan. –Porque no me gusta nada que estés haciendo contrabando con gente, niñas, no niñas, no me importa. Me parece repugnante esto que haces.- Aquel hombre rió y le dijo:

-¿No lo oyes? SOY INOCENTE -

Booth tomó a Brennan del brazo y la llevó hacia el sitio donde estaban las niñas. Eran todas adolescentes, ambos esperaban encontrar alguna pequeñita de seis años. Sin embargo eran todas adolescentes. Estaban muy flacas, con restos de maquillaje en sus rostros. Era evidente que las obligaban a prostituirse. El sitio era un galpón con pinturas rojas en las paredes y extraños adornos coloridos que, pensó Booth, no excitaban a nadie. Era evidente, también, que aquel sitio era un prostíbulo donde los clientes se divertían violando a esas chicas.

Algunas de las adolescentes tenían en el rostro muchísima tristeza, otras, advirtió Brennan, llevaban encima cocaína, éxtasis entre otras drogas para olvidar la realidad. El color de piel mestizo de algunas niñas evidenciaba de su procedencia de otros países, del mismo modo que los rasgos asiáticos y la mala pronunciación del inglés de otras también lo hacía.

Había una niña, adolescente también, alta, muy flaca, con un rostro hermoso, pero lleno de tristeza. Cabello oscuro, negro intenso. Ojos azules como el cielo. Su cuerpo desarrollado, y maltratado… La chica gritaba llorando, no dejaba que nadie la tocara ¿Quizás llevaba poco tiempo en aquel lugar? En su tonada se podía apreciar que no era el inglés su lengua natural. Pedía que nadie la tocara, que nadie se acercara. Los policías intentaban decirle que estaban allí para ayudarla, pero ella no colaboraba en nada.

Un policía se acercó a ellos dos:

-Dijeron que eres bueno haciendo sentir segura a las mujeres.- le dijo el policía a Booth. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Brennan lo fulminó con la mirada. Booth se sorprendió ante el comentario y le dijo que no tenía idea de por qué habían dicho aquello. Brennan se sintió celosa.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó Brennan.

-No lo sé, no quiere decir su nombre, no hace más que gritar. Es un fastidio.- dijo el policía. Brennan casi lo mató con sólo mirarlo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no tenía ningún sentimiento sobre sí si pensaba de aquel modo. Se enojó mucho. Y sin saber por qué sintió que no dejaría en aquel sitio a esa niña, no la dejaría tirada a su suerte. No supo si era porque se trataba de la misma edad en la que ella había perdido todo, o simplemente no lograba entender cómo había gente que hacía aquello. Quizás no podía entender por qué tantos gritos, por qué tanto llanto… Pero lo cierto era que no pensaba irse de aquel sitio sin saber quién era, al menos, aquella chica.

Booth se acercó a la chica. Intentó acercarse y en el momento en el que colocó su mano sobre el brazo de la chica ella lo empujó con tal fuerza que él perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Brennan rió, no podía creer que esa chica tan flaca y frágil, o al menos lo parecía, lo tirara al suelo. Inevitablemente rió ante la situación. Él la miró molesto y se puso de pie. La chica miró a Brennan. Pareció que le cayó muy mal que se riera.

-Oh, disculpa, no quise hacerte sentir mal.- dijo Brennan y se acercó a la chica. –Soy Temperance, pero me puedes decir Tempe… Descuida, nadie quiere hacerte daño.- le dijo. Booth la observó ¿Por qué tan amable? No lo había sido al reírse de él.

-No quiero que estés aquí, ni tú, ni nadie.- fue todo lo que dijo, y lo primero que había dicho.

-Al menos ya sabemos que habla.- dijo el policía.

-Si lloraba era porque lo hacía, sino no hubiera emitido sonido alguno.- le dijo Brennan. Silencio por parte de todos.

-Dime una cosa.- dijo Booth. -¿Por qué estás así? Estamos aquí para ayudarte.- le dijo. La chica no le contestó. –Vamos, has las cosas más fáciles. Dinos al menos tu nombre para que te devolvamos a tu casa.- Nada.

Pasaron varias horas. En todo ese tiempo, gran parte intentaron sacarle el maldito nombre a aquella chica, pero nada. Luego se fueron a arreglar lo que allí sucedían. Brennan dio instrucciones estrictas sobre qué buscar y qué no. Dónde habrían pistas y dónde no. El papel de Agente del FBI le quedaba bien… Booth notó que estaba más comprometida que nunca con aquel caso. El hecho de haberse encontrado con aquella chica parecía haberla sensibilizado. Ahora, él no estaba seguro si era eso o efecto de lo que tenía dentro.

Habían llegado allí por la mañana y no habían salido de allí y ya era de noche. Todos los policías, peritos, detectives, se estaban retirando. La chica no había dicho nada.

Aquellas que eran menores tendrían que hablar con los asistentes sociales por la mañana. Nadie sabía si era o no menor de edad aquella chica. Ella no hablaba. Los noticieros comenzaban a retirarse sólo quedaban Brennan, Booth y el jefe de policía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas hablar?- le preguntó el hombre a la chica. Ella seguía perdida en recuerdos, caían lágrimas de su rostro. El hombre tomó su celular y llamó a alguien. –Hola, necesito que me envíen un psiquiatra.-

-¿Qué?- dijo Brennan. La chica miró algo sorprendida. El jefe de policía la miró.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó.

-Yo…- dijo Brennan. Algo se le ocurrió. –Yo ya había hablado con un psicólogo que prometió hacerse cargo de la chica.- Booth la miró como diciéndole con sus ojos que se estaba metiendo en una grande.

-¿Sí?- dijo algo irónico el hombre. -¿Y quién se hará cargo de ella?-

-Pues yo hasta que encontremos a su familia.- dijo ella.

-¿Así como así?- preguntó el policía.

-En realidad no así como así, mi compañero Seeley Booth habló con una abogada y estamos haciendo los papeles legales y mañana por la mañana los tendrá.- Booth la miró algo más sorprendido. La chica no decía nada.

-¿Es eso cierto?- le preguntó a Booth. Éste pensó la respuesta.

-Sí.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-O sea que pidió la tenencia de esta jovencita sin saber si quiera si sus padres viven.- dijo el hombre.

-Sí.- dijo Brennan.

-¿Qué? ¡Huesos!- dijo Booth. Ella lo fulminó con sus ojos.

-Bueno…- dijo aquel hombre. –Pues es una molestia esta jovencita, y está de testigo el Dr. con el que mantenía la llamada de todo lo que Ud. acaban de declarar y de afirmar haber hecho así que creo que no habrá inconvenientes con todos esos papeles de por medio que acaban de mencionar.- Booth tragó saliva. Brennan se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. La chica ni siquiera decía "gracias". –Toda tuya.- dijo el policía y se fue.

Booth, Brennan, la chica. Los tres. Silencio, que era obvio que no duraría mucho.

-¡Huesos!- comenzó Booth. -¿Qué haces?-

-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejarla. La estaban por llevar a un psiquiatra.-

-¿Un psicólogo?-

-Sí, Sweets.- dijo ella.

-Pero ese psicólogo es del FBI, está contratado por el FBI…-

-Pero puede hacer trabajos particulares. Vamos, Booth, sabes que no tendrá problemas.-

-Sí, pero ¿¡sabías que Caroline está de viaje en Italia!-

-¿Qué? No lo sabía…- dijo ella. –Vamos tienes que tener algún amigo abogado que te deba alguna.-

-No es tan sencillo…- estaba diciendo Booth cuando la chica dijo:

-Gracias…- Ambos la miraron. Ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de que estuvo escuchando toda la conversación y lo mal que podía repercutir en ella.

-No es nada…- mintió Booth.

-No tienen que hacer esto por mí… Lo siento, digan que me escapé.- dijo y salió corriendo.

Booth y Brennan quedaron en shock. La chica corría muy rápido para lo esquelética que estaba.

-No es tan sencillo…- dijo Booth casi en un susurro. –Huesos, hay que detenerla o vamos presos.-

-¡Vamos!- dijo Brennan.

Ambos salieron corriendo detrás de la chica.

**no quiero estar con alguien que tenga "eso"**

Corrieron y vieron que la chica les ganaba por mucho, corría delante de ellos a gran velocidad, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Cuando giraron la cuadra por donde se había ido aquella chica vieron que se les alejaba con gran rapidez, y facilidad.

-¡Está muy lejos!- gritó Brennan.

-¡Quédate! ¡No puedes correr! ¡Estás enferma!- dijo Booth. Ella no le hizo caso y aceleró todo lo que pudo, adelantándose. Booth la siguió. La chica miró por sus espaldas y los vio corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ella, aceleró. Estaba muy agitada.

-¿¡Por qué no trajiste el auto!- preguntó Brennan mientras corría.

-¿Por qué te solidarizaste?- preguntó él irónicamente.

-No lo sé, fue más fuerte que yo…- fue todo lo que dijo, estaba muy agitado, él también. Booth no esperaba respuestas realmente. Ambos seguían corriendo.

Más de cuatro cuadras corrieron y la chica no se detenía.

-¿por qué no se detiene?- preguntó Booth casi sin aliento, pero corriendo aún.

-Debe estar drogada…- dijo Brennan corriendo por inercia pero en realidad muy mareada. Ya casi no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Booth notó que el rostro de Brennan empalideció repentinamente como si no le llegara nada de oxígeno, nada de sangre.

-¡Huesos!- gritó muy fuerte y se detuvo, corrió hacia ella ya que en aquel momento él le llevaba ventaja a Brennan. La chica se giró al oír el grito y vio que a lo lejos la única mujer que se había preocupado por ella caía en medio de la calle. Vio a aquel hombre que no terminaba de caerla bien que corría a tomar en sus brazos a esa mujer. A lo lejos… en realidad, se dio cuenta la chica, no era a lo lejos… se estaba acercando un patrulla… Había un auto delante de la patrulla que andaba a toda velocidad. Era una persecución, o aquello pensó la chica. Inmediatamente comprendió que aquel delincuente aprovecharía la oportunidad para distraer a la policía pasando por aquel sitio donde estaba esa mujer tirada… Y ese hombre. La chica no pudo seguir, no podía dejar que atropellaran a esos dos, que si bien eran molestos, la estaban ayudando, o eso intentaban. Se giró sobre sus pasos y corrió al encuentro de ambos.

Cuando se estaba acercando vio que un auto, que no era los de la persecución doblaban hacia la calle donde estaba Brennan, así que se puso delante del auto e hizo seña de que se detuviera. Aquel auto frenó casi por milagro y no la llevó por delante, la chica tocó el auto debido a lo cerca que estuvo de aplastarla a ella, en lugar de a Brennan y Booth. Brennan estaba tirada en el suelo sin respiración con Booth al lado y la chica por delante. Un hombre dentro de su auto casi con un infarto al ver que estuvo a punto de atropellar a una chica y un delincuente a quien acababan de echarle por tierra su plan, ya que no sería buena idea dirigirse hacia ese lugar.

Este auto evitaría que el delincuente se atreviera a pasar por aquella calle pensó la chica. El hombre del auto que se detuvo le gritó groserías, pero después vio a Brennan tirada en el suelo y Booth dándole respiración porque estaba sin aire. Bajó a ayudar. El delincuente tuvo que seguir hacia delante y pasar de largo aquel sitio, la policía por detrás.

La chica y aquel hombre, dueño del auto se acercaron. Brennan comenzaba a recuperar el aire. Miró a la chica y sonrió. Fue entonces cuando se sintió un fuerte ruido. Instintivamente el hombre, la chica, Booth y Brennan agacharon sus cabezas. Fuego. Humo. El auto de la policía había chocado y explotado. Booth miró. El delincuente bajaba de un auto que había volcado. Estaba vivo. Luego se abría la puerta del auto de la policía y un hombre en llamas salía de dentro luchando por vivir. El delincuente levantaba el arma y le disparaba tres tiros.

El hombre que había bajado a ayudarlos vomitaba al lado de Brennan ante la situación, ella intentaba ponerse de pie. Booth, siendo como él era, no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos, se puso de pie y corrió hacia aquel asesino. El hombre al girarse notó que Booth era algún agente federal, apuntó el arma. Brennan se puso de pie al ver que su compañero estaba en peligro y corrió hacia donde estaba Booth aunque casi no le quedaba aire. Booth sacó su arma… al momento, otra explosión que hizo que el arma de Booth cayera al suelo. Él intentó apuntar, pero su arma no estaba. El delincuente disparó, ningún tiro, se había quedado sin municiones. La chica corría detrás de ellos dos. Tomó el arma de Booth, Brennan se la quitó de las manos, no sabía qué podía hacer con aquello esa chica. Los tres intercambiaban miradas: la chica que terminaba de perder el arma, Brennan casi sin respiración sosteniéndola en mano para evitar cualquier locura, Booth delante de ellas dos enfrentado cara a cara con aquel asesino que había intentado matarlo pero que por gracia del destino no logró dispararle.

El hombre del auto veía que el delincuente, con el arma en la mano amenazaba, al mismo instante en que los otros tres intercambiaban miradas, a una mujer en un auto; la mujer bajaba. Booth corría hacia su auto, hacia el auto del hombre que los había ayudado y ahora observaba, Brennan tomaba del brazo a aquella chica y ambas entraban al auto. Booth aceleraba, dándole el tiempo justo a Brennan para cerrar la puerta, el señor no podía creer que acababa de perder su auto. Nueva persecución, pero estaba vez eran ellos tres los que seguían a aquel hombre.

-¿Alguna vez estuviste en alguna persecución?- preguntó Brennan mientras él aceleraba a todo lo que aquel auto daba.

-Estuve en la guerra, Huesos.- dijo Booth.

-Ese hombre…- dijo la chica. Ambos la miraron -¡No! ¡Tú mira hacia delante!- le dijo a Booth.

-Tiene razón.- le dijo Brennan.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?- preguntó Booth volviendo su vista hacia el auto al que seguía.

-Es un cliente frecuente del sitio donde estaba.- dijo la chica. Silencio. Los dos entendieron, había estado con ella.

-¿Querías matarlo?- preguntó Brennan recordando que había tomado el arma de Booth.

-No soy asesina.- dijo la chica. Silencio. Luego el silencio terminó al segundo siguiente cuando el delincuente que tenían frente chocó contra unas puertas de vidrio de un importante shopping de D.C. a propósito. Bajó casi rengueando en el momento en que Booth frenaba. El auto iba a tanto velocidad que no podía controlarlo totalmente. El hombre corrió. Los policías del sitio lo seguieron. Varios niños, mujeres y hombres que estaban en ese sitio quedaron aplastados, algunos vivos… otros no…

Booth bajó y lo primero que hizo fue gritar:

-¡Se quedan aquí!- a la Brennan y la chica.

-Ni loca.- dijo la chica y salió detrás de él.

-Esperen.- dijo Brennan. Las dos corrieron detrás de Booth.

-Mierda… no me hacen caso, ahora son dos…- dijo Booth mientras tomaba su arma. Apuntaba. Un solo disparo. El cuerpo del hombre caía. La policía del shopping se acercaba, Booth se identificaba. Todo había acabado.

La chica paralizada. Brennan corriendo hacia donde estaba Booth. Ambos estaban muy agitados. Los policías felicitándolo, "héroe" lo llamaban. La chica en silencio contemplaba. La gente a su alrededor lloraba. Algunos aplaudían. Ella se giró y se alejó. Booth y Brennan lo notaron, corrieron con ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Brennan. Nada.

-¿Te molestó?- preguntó Booth.

-Eres como él.- le dijo acelerando el paso.

-¡No es como él!- dijo Brennan.

-¡Eres un asesino!- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos. Los dos quedaron paralizados.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Booth. -¿Y qué hay de ese policía que lo mató a fuego vivo? ¿Y esa gente a la que aplastó? ¡¿Eh? ¿y yo soy el asesino?-

-También eres un asesino.- dijo ella. Silencio…

-¿Lo amabas?- preguntó Brennan.

-No me hagas vomitar.- dijo ella. –Claro que no, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esas personas que hablan de justicia y utilizan los mismos medios que los asesinos para imponerla.- Silencio.

-No es así.- dijo Booth.

-Intentas lavarme la cabeza.- dijo ella.

-No, ¿por qué no intentas acompañarnos al trabajo?-dijo Brennan.

-¿Trabajo?- dijo Booth.- Huesos, son…- miró su reloj. –Las 2:34 hs-

-¿A dónde pensabas llevarme?- preguntó la chica.

-A casa, ahora que no hay trabajo.- dijo Brennan.

-No pienso dormir bajo el mismo techo que él.- dijo.

-¿Eh?... ¿Porque soy un asesino?- preguntó Booth.

-No eres un asesino.- dijo Brennan. –Y no vive conmigo. Y también maté.- Silencio.

-No es porque hayan matado. Yo también maté.- Silencio. Ellos dos legalmente tenían permiso para matar, ella no.

-Haré como que no lo escuché.- dijo Booth y se giró, respiró profundo, se tomó la cabeza, intentó pensar. No pudo. Volvió a mirarla. –Yo tengo permiso para matar en el nombre de la justicia, pero tú no, así que no lo escuché.- dijo él.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- preguntó Brennan cambiando de tema.

-¿No es que no viven juntos?-

-No vivimos juntos… pero… igual… me quedé con la duda.- dijo.

-Es que no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo… con…- dijo la chica.

-¿Con..?- preguntó Booth.

-Con alguien que tenga "eso".- dijo ella.

-Ooooh, ya entiendo.- dijo Brennan. Rió y miró a Booth, luego bajó la mirada por debajo de su cinturón y le hizo carita como diciendo "eso".

-¿Esto?- dijo Booth y miró su entrepierna.

-Sí, eso…- dijo ella. Booth sonrió y miró hacia otro lado, lo había puesto nervioso. –Bien, pero dormirás bajo el techo de ella, que no tiene "esto", ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella. –Gracias.- Booth y Brennan sonrieron. Los tres se dirigieron al auto de aquel hombre.

Luego fueron al mismo sitio donde se hacía caído Brennan, el hombre que pensaba haber perdido su auto estaba sentado sobre el cordón de la vereda. Los tres bajaron, pidieron disculpas y le entregaron el auto intacto, casi habían volcado, pero no lo hicieron, así que no había nada malo en aquel auto.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el auto del FBI, a unas cuadras del lugar donde habían encontrado a aquella chica. Les esperaban grandes sorpresas de aquí en adelante

**Espero sus comentarios =)**


	66. capitulo 66

**Hola Gracias Por Sus Comentarios ^^**

**En recompensa de haber dejado la historia sin actualizar por unas semanas les dejo dos capitulos =) **

* * *

><p>Por la mañana Booth pasó a buscar a su casa a Brennan, como hacía desde ya, muchos meses. Las dos estaban desayunando cuando sonó su timbre.<p>

-¿Esperas a alguien?- le preguntó.

-No, debe ser Booth.- dijo ella. La chica notó que lo decía de lo más normal. Sonrió. Brennan abrió la puerta, saludó a Booth con un beso en la mejilla, la volvió a sonreír ¿aún no estaban juntos? A ella le parecía bastante obvio lo que sentían ambos. Luego Booth saludó a la chica, algo inhibido a decir verdad. Luego fue a la cocina de Brennan a servirse algo que comer, tenía hambre.

-¿Desde cuánto tiempo son amigos?- preguntó la chica. Brennan sonrió, era la primer persona en mucho tiempo que decía amigo y no novios.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuatro años más o menos. Y créeme, hemos pasado por mucho.- dijo Brennan con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le dijo a la chica lo enamorada que estaba.

-Es mucho tiempo.- dijo mientras comían. Al tiempo Booth vino con muchas tostadas.

-¿Por qué tantas?- preguntó Brennan, eran muchísimas, pero él no las había traído para él, sino para la chica que estaba muy flaca y pensó, que seguramente, Brennan no se daría cuenta de que ella no se atrevería a pedirle más si no se lo ofrecía.

-Porque tengo hambre, y para compartir.- dijo y le hizo un gesto. Brennan no entendió, pero entendió que debía permanecer callada. Así lo hizo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Booth sentándose a la mesa. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Brennan no se lo había preguntado.

-Candy.- dijo. Ese no era su nombre, Booth lo sabía.

-¿Y tu verdadero nombre?- preguntó. Silencio. Yo soy Seeley.- dijo.

-Me llamo Iruma.- dijo ella.

-¿De dónde eres?- preguntó Booth.

-¿Por qué quieres saber tanto de mí?- le preguntó Iruma. -¿Quieres que me vaya de aquí?-

-Es que creo que tienes familia, y debemos encontrarla. Avisarle que estás bien, con vida, aquí.- Silencio.

-No lo recuerdo.- dijo ella. Era evidente que algo ocultaba. Sonó el timbre. Brennan se levantó y fue algo extrañada a atender la puerta. El delivery, miró a Booth, él sonrió. Iruma los miró intercambiar esas miradas, sonrió. Brennan pagó y volvió con un paquete.

-¿Torta?- preguntó irónica.

-Claro - dijo Booth. No podíamos no invitar un pie a Iruma con lo rico que son. Ella es un poco rara, no le gusta.- Ella sonrió ¿Por qué querrían sacarla desus vidas? Justo que empezaba a gustarle la idea de tenerlos en su vida, o de formar parte de la vida de ellos dos.

-Gracias.- dijo. Brennan trajo un cuchillo. Iruma no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que cortaron el pie. Booth pensó que quizás la habían amenazado mil veces con un cuchillo.

-Bien, este es para ti.- le dijo y le pasó un pesado muy grande. -¿Y cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo 16 años.- dijo.

-Pero entonces eres menor de edad.- dijo Brennan. Booth se puso de pie.

-Ya tenemos que empezar a hacer los papeles legales.- dijo y llamó a alguien por teléfono. Brennan tomó su celular y llamó a Sweet. Ambos hablaron un montón de palabras que Iruma no escuchó, estaba comiendo hasta que cortaron.

-¿Y?- preguntó mientras comía. Booth la miró.

-Nada. Que es un gran favor que me hacen, porque por supuesto que está mal que nosotros pidamos todas esas cosas legales cuando no hay ley que avale lo que estamos haciendo, pero de todas formas el favor me lo hacen ¿Y Sweets?- preguntó a Brennan.

-Nada, el favor nos lo hace.- dijo.

-¿Por qué es tan ilegal?- preguntó Iruma.

-Porque podría ser que yo estoy queriendo retenerte aquí para abusar de ti, o Huesos también.- dijo Booth. Es simple, si no eres de aquí y te tenían secuestrada tienes que atestiguar en la corte, y sino tienes que volver con tu familia y si no, tienes que ir a servicios sociales, y sino uuuf cuántas cosas tendríamos que adoptarte - concluyó. Ella lo miraba algo sorprendida por la sinceridad, y más aún por la parte en la que él decía que podía estar ella allí, para que ellos abusaran.

-¿Quieres acompañarme al trabajo?- le preguntó Brennan. Iruma la miró dejando los pensamientos atrás.

-Huesos, tu trabajo no es un trabajo que a todos les gusta ver - le dijo Booth. La jovencita la miró muy asustada.

-¿Quiénes son Uds?- preguntó.

-Yo trabajo en el FBI.-

-¿¡Qué!- dijo. -¿Eres un Agente de verdad con placa y todo eso que muestran en las películas?-

-Pues sí - contestó él orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Wow quiero verla Muéstrame tu identificación.- pidió casi rogando. Booth sonrió y se la mostró. Ella observó. Oh, esperaba otra cosa.-

-Jaja, en fin, esto es lo que nos identifica, y cualquiera tiene la posibilidad de tenerlo en sus manos.- dijo él.

-Seeley Booth - dijo ella leyendo su nombre. Seeley ¿puedo decirte Seeley?-

-Claro.- dijo él.

-¿Y tú qué haces?- le preguntó a Brennan.

-Ella es antropóloga forense y trabajo en el Jeffersonian.- dijo Booth. Brennan lo miró, no la había dejado hablar.

-Forense, ¿eh? ¿Es por eso que no va a gustarme tu trabajo?-

-Sí, es por eso. No lo había pensado, es que para mí, mi trabajo es todo, así que pensé olvidé que a la mayoría de las personas les impresiona.- dijo ella.

-¿Te impresiona a ti?- le preguntó a Booth.

-Claro que no.- dijo él.

-Pero al principio sí.- dijo Brennan.

-Huesos, no es cierto, es sólo que - estaba defendiéndose él pero ella agregó:

-¿Cómo que no? Antes no querías ver los cadáveres que estaban en una descomposición avanzada -

-¿Holaaa! ¡Huesos! A nadie normal le gusta.-

-¿Me llamas anormal?- dijo enojada, Iruma reía, ahora entendía por qué no estaban juntos.

-No ¿eh? ¡No! Sabes que no lo eres, no quise decir eso.-

-Pero eso dijiste, Booth Me dijiste anormal Siempre me decías bicho raro, o rara. O no sé, pero nunca anormal No soy anormal, Booth.-

-Lo sé, lo siento. Mira, sabes bien que no creo eso -

-¡Hey!- dijo Iruma. Él no cree eso, es evidente que no lo cree.-

Ambos la miraron.

-Y aparte, no me molesta ver cuerpos, es algo que me gusta, siempre quise ser psiquiatra, o médica, para poder estar cerca de todas aquellas personas que tienen desequilibrios, y siempre me gustó lo forense también.-

-¿Entonces no hay problema?- dijo Brennan.

-Pues no, estaría encantada.-

-Qué bien.- dijo sonriendo Brennan. Booth las miró a las dos. Era raro lo mucho que su Huesos la quería a esa niña sin conocerla. Booth, ¿vamos?-

-¿Eh?... Sí, claro, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a mi oficina. Tú sabes. Te dejo en el Jeffersonian Las dejo allí.- dijo él.

-¿Sólo vienes a buscar a Temperance? ¿Te puedo decir Tempe?-

-Sí.- dijeron los dos.

-Sí, sólo vengo a buscarla.- dijo él.

-Sí, dime Tempe.- dijo ella.

Iruma sonrió.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Quiero ver qué me deparará este nuevo día entonces - dijo ella sonriendo y abriendo la puerta para que Booth y Brennan salieran de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, a las 20:30 hs aproximadamente Brennan e Iruma estaban en casa de Brennan esperando a Booth, que no llegaba. Una hora más tarde Booth llamó a la puerta. Brennan abrió:<p>

-¿Qué pasó que tardaste tanto?- dijo.

-Es que me llamaron por los papeles del abogado y todo eso. Tuve que ir con Parker, así que ahora está enojado, estuvo más de una hora esperando en el auto y no le gustó.-

-¿Tu hijo?- dijo Iruma saliendo detrás de Brennan. Estaba preciosa, se la notaba feliz, con mejor color en el rostro, aún muy flaca, pero ellos se encargarían de que se alimentara correctamente.

-Sí, mi hijo.- dijo Booth y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Comenzaba a confiar en Booth.

-Bien, vamos. Parker ya se le pasará. Tú lo llevarás a jugar, no creo que lo recuerde.- dijo Brennan.

-Sí, pero todo el camino estará enojado.- dijo él.

-Yo hablaré con él.- dijo Iruma. Booth sonrió.

-Gracias.- le dijo. Los tres fueron a la camioneta. Entraron. Parker saludó por educación, pero estaba enojado. Brennan lo saludó muy entusiasmada, él no tanto. Luego continuó en silencio.

-Hola. Soy Iruma.- le dijo ella entrando a los asientos de atrás con él.

-Sí, me dijo mi papá. Yo soy Parker.- le dijo.

-Pareces enojado, ¿por qué?-

-Nada.- dijo el niño.

-Pero si ahora vamos a ir a jugar.- dijo Iruma. No tienes que estar enojado Sino no vas a disfrutar de la salida con tu papi.- le dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna a Parker. A él le gustó que le hablara con tanta sinceridad. Podría adoptarla de hermana.

-Huesos, ¿ella es tu hija?- preguntó Parker.

-No, es una amiga que está en casa - dijo ella.

-Ah ¿Pero se quedará con nosotros?-

-Hoy sí.- dijo Brennan. Silencio. Iruma se entristeció. Pero luego volvió a sonreír, disfrutaría todo el tiempo posible con estos dos personajes que encontró en su vida.

Luego bajaron los cuatro del auto. Ingresaron al shopping y no faltaron chistes de lo que había sucedido el día anterior con ese delincuente y el otro shopping. Iruma acompañaba a Parker a todos lados. Se llevaban bien, eso a Booth le gustaba. Pasó más de una hora y Brennan e Iruma no habían comprado nada. La chica no podía alejarse de Parker, jugaron hasta que él estuvo cansado. Corrieron por todos lados. Y les dieron tiempo a Booth y Brennan para hablar:

-Es raro todo, ¿no?- dijo él. Brennan lo miró. Ambos se sentaron para seguir viendo cómo los dos jugaban. Digo, Iruma todo cambió mucho. Ya no tenemos nuestros tiempos.-

-¿Nuestro tiempos?- preguntó Brennan.

-Sí, hay una conversación que me debes.- dijo él.

-Sí pero aquí tampoco hablaremos.- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué quisiste ayudar a Iruma?-

-Me veo en ella.- dijo Brennan con toda sinceridad. La veo como una chica con mucho potencial.-

-Yo también. Podría poner esperanzas en ella.- dijo él.

-Yo hubiera querido que una persona como tú me rescatara.- le dijo. Booth la miró. Ambos se miraron. Luego él sonrió:

-Pero acá estoy - dijo.

-Sí, es cierto. Quizás no a los 15 años, pero me has rescatado.- dijo ella. Continuaron mirándose a los ojos. Y gracias.-

-No me agradezcas nada. Mira el pasado - dijo él, ninguno de los dos sacaba sus ojos de encima del otro. -¿Recuerdas todo lo que vivimos juntos?-

-Sí ¡bah! No todo - dijo él notó tristeza en sus ojos por lo que había perdido.

-No importa lo que recuerdes todo lo que recuerdes. Cómo éramos al comienzo -

-Y lo imposible que me resultaría no tenerte.- dijo ella. Silencio. Ninguno de los dos contestó. Al momento llegó Parker:

-Papi ya no quiero jugar más. Ahora quiero que nos vayamos a comprar ropa de Iruma.- dijo el niño.

-Pero no Parker, sigamos jugando si quieres.- le dijo ella.

-No ¿papi?-

-Sí, muy buena idea. Pero antes - dijo mirando su reloj. Son las 22:30 hs. Así que vayamos a cenar.- Iruma no había comido desde el almuerzo.

-¡Sí!- dijo Parker. Los cuatros fueron a un Mc Donald s. Raro que comieran allí, Parker era loco por esos lugares.

-Comida rápida.- dijo Booth después de haber encargado el pedido para los cuatro. Esperaron hablando de muchas cosas y riendo mientras Parker contaba cómo le había ganado a Iruma cuando jugaron al Mortal Kombat en los juegos electrónicos del lugar. Luego llegó el pedido. Comenzaron a comer.  
>Iruma intentó comer despacio, estaba con tanto hambre que quería comer todo de una sola vez, pero sabía que no debía hacer eso. Siguieron hablando un buen momento más. Risas, hubieron muchas risas. Cosas muy lejanas en los recuerdos de aquella niña, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sonreía sin sentirse mal. Ahora estaba feliz, o eso creía. Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron a ver qué comprarían a Iruma.<p>

Caminaron un poco, a Iruma todo le gustaba. Tenía un estilo extraño. Era muy bien combinado, pero nada que presumiera sus atributos, que los tenía, pero que no se notaban por su delgadez. Eran ropas sencillas, lindas, con colores. Quizás, ese era el estado de ánimo que llevaba consigo, pensó Booth.

Sólo permanecieron un tiempito más comprando porque aunque Parker comenzó a querer a Iruma, la verdad era que ya empezaba a tener sueño. Así que un poco más y los cuatro se fueron de allí. De todas maneras el niño dio el tiempo suficiente para que se comprara tres bolsitas con remeritas, jeans y una zapatilla. Iruma no quería que le compraran nada, le pidió a Brennan que la dejara trabajar y le dijo que luego se lo devolvería, pero Brennan se negó.  
>Después de todo aquello Booth las dejó en casa de Brennan. Al momento de despedirse Iruma le pidió a Brennan que la dejara ir arriba con Parker, que le quería mostrar algo. Ella aceptó. Iruma sólo quería darle tiempo a Booth y Brennan solos. Parker y ella bajaron y corrieron dentro del departamento. En realidad ellos dos habían tramado aquello.<p>

Luego de que bajaron Brennan le dijo:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él.

-De Iruma.-

-No lo sé. Esto es una locura y lo sabes.- Silencio. Tendrás que adoptarla si sigues con esto.-

-¿Es algo malo?- preguntó.

-Oh, vamos, Huesos. Serás su madre. Y ella tiene 15 años, es una de las peores edades para adoptar a alguien y lo sabes, está atravesando la adolescencia y no sabes cómo está de la cabeza, ni sabemos por qué ha pasado, qué le han hecho No sabemos nada de ella.-

-No puedo creer que digas eso Eso mismo habrán dicho de mí que estaba en mi peor edad, que estaba loca, que no sabían por lo que había pasado.-

-Lo siento, no quise recordarte tu adolescencia, ni nada por el estilo, pero tu situación era distinta a la de ella, y lo sabes.- dijo Booth intentando tranquilizar a Brennan que se había enojado.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- le dijo. No sabes nada, ¿qué sabes si fue o no distinta? ¡No sabes nada! No tienes derecho a decir eso. Nunca es distinto, para las personas a las que nos abandonan nunca es distinto siempre sentimos lo mismo.-

-No es cierto.- dijo él.

-No lo puedes saber, Booth.-

-¿Para qué me pides mi opinión si vas a enojarte? ¿Si no vas a escucharme? Mejor no me pidas nada.- dijo él.

-Es cierto, tienes razón. No debería pedirte nada. Es cierto, nunca entenderías - dijo ella y bajó. Booth bajó del auto también y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy distinta.- le dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque quiero ayudar a alguien? ¿Eso no es lo que hace Brennan la que habla con huesos?- dijo irónica.

-Me cambias tu estado de humor cada dos segundos. Me tratas bien, me tratas mal ¿Qué te sucede?- le dijo. Sonó el teléfono de Booth, estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo y pasarlo mil veces por encima.

-Atiende.- le dijo ella. Él atendió. Brennan quiso irse de allí pero Booth la tomó de la muñeca para que se quedara, ella hizo un movimiento intentando safarse, pero en realidad quería quedarse allí, así que esperó que terminara de hablar. Por lo que escuchaba era Rebecca. Discutieron un poco y luego Booth colgó.

Brennan notó que él suspiró algo cansado. Lo siento.- dijo. No quería molestarlo, era evidente que Rebecca ya lo había hecho.

-No importa ¿Estamos bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí. Lo siento.- dijo ella.

-¿Ves? Me cambias tu estado de ánimo cada dos segundos - dijo él.

-Es que quisiera que pudieras entenderme, es todo.- dijo ella.

-Si me lo explicas lo haré.- dijo él.

-No, ahora no es momento para hablar.- dijo ella. Vamos a buscar a Parker que Rebecca se enojará.- Él asintió. Ambos fueron a buscar a Parker. Luego los dos hombres del lugar se despidieron de las dos señoritas que tenían en frente y se fueron.

-¿Y qué hicieron mientras no estuvimos?- preguntó Iruma mientras se preparaban un café con Brennan.

-Nada. Discutimos un poco.- le dijo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no nos entendemos.-

-¿No? Yo creo que sí, y mucho.- le dijo ella. Pero bueno, quizás en esto no.-

-No, es eso no. Y quisiera que me entendiera.-

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Iruma tomando unos medicamentos de la mesa.

-Oh, debo tomar eso. Estoy enferma.-

-¿Pero no morirás? ¿Verdad?-

-No por ahora no.- le dijo y fue a tomar el medicamento.

Booth llegó a casa de Rebecca y dejó a Parker, ella se despidió y le dijo que no quería que volviera tan tarde. Él no hizo caso y sólo se despidió de su hijo. Parker le pidió que por favor volviera con Iruma en otro momento, Booth aceptó.

Luego se fue de allí. Manejó hasta su casa. Estacionó en la esquina de en frente y pensó en Brennan.

Recordó que ella le había dicho que le gustaría que la entendiera, pero que aquel no era el momento. Él quería entenderla ¿Cuándo sería el momento? Con Iruma cerca de ellos nunca sería el momento, ya les costaba antes tener sus propios momentos, ¿cuánto les costaría ahora? El momento era ese mismo momento. Booth tomó su celular y llamó a Brennan.

En casa de Brennan.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- preguntó Iruma.

-Sí, ya es tarde. Iré a bañarme.- dijo.

-De acuerdo, yo ordeno la mesa.- cuando Brennan se fue Iruma comenzó a ordenar todo allí. Escuchó que su teléfono sonaba. Se acercó y leyó Booth . (Creo que va a querer atender esta llamada) pensó y sonrió. Tomó el teléfono y corrió a avisarle.

Entró a la pieza, Brennan estaba buscando su ropa para bañarse.

-¡Seeley te llama!- le dijo. Brennan se giró casi en un segundo y tomó el teléfono. No se dio cuenta del modo en el que había reaccionado. Sin darse cuenta Iruma se estaba convirtiendo en su cómplice con Booth.

-¿Hola?- dijo. Iruma esperó a su lado para intentar escuchar qué decían.

-¿Huesos? ¿Podemos vernos ahora?- preguntó Booth.

-¿Para qué?- tenía que hacerse la difícil, aunque moría de ganas, y era consciente de ello.

-Porque es este el momento de hablar, quiero entenderte. Quiero saber qué es lo que sientes.- le dijo él.

-Pero es tarde, Booth.- dijo ella.

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó él recordando que ella estaba enferma.

-Un poco.- dijo Brennan para no sonar cansada y que volviera a insistirle.

-¿Puedo pasar por ti? Nos quedaremos en el auto si quieres.-

-Es que - dijo, pero pensó que quizás ya sería hacerse rogar mucho. Está bien, pero sólo un momento.- Iruma saltó a su lado con una sonrisa. Brennan la miró y sonrió con ojos de complicidad.

-De acuerdo, paso por ti.- dijo Booth.

* * *

><p>GRacias por los comentarios que me han dejado<p>

Prometo actualizar la historia el dia domingo si es que recibo mas de 7 comentarios xP (pondre 3 capitulos)


	67. el parque

-¿Y qué vas a ponerte para cuando venga?- le preguntó Iruma.

-Nada, ropa…- intentó hacer que no estaba interesada. Iruma lo entendió.

-¿Me dejas elegir la ropa?- preguntó. Brennan sonrió.

-Busquemos juntas.- le propuso.

-Dale.- dijo Iruma y las dos corrieron como adolescentes a abrir el ropero de Brennan.

Miles de prendas y todas hermosas. Iruma pensó que quizás Booth querría verla distinta a como la veía todos los días, que quizás querría verla como una mujer, un mujer distinta a la amiga, a la antropóloga que conocía. Intentó imaginar a Brennan en cada uno de las prendas que veía, y combinarlas al mismo tiempo con la personalidad que pensaba que Brennan tendría. Había un vestidito con unos colores cálidos entre todo el resto de cosas. A Iruma le pareció perfecto, si bien no era como Brennan solía mostrarse, era una forma de presentar a Booth una mujer frágil y que necesitaba del cuidado de un hombre como él. O eso fue lo que ella al menos pensó al ver aquel vestido.

-¡Este!- dijo tomándolo en mano. Brennan lo miró:

-Pero está fresco para este vestidito.- dijo ella.

-Pero te pones con esto…- le dijo tomando una delicada camperita que combinaba perfecto con lo que estaba eligiendo para Brennan.

-De acuerdo.- dijo no muy convencida. Pensaba que se vería muy frágil con aquello puesto, y era de ese modo precisamente como se sentía y no quería que Booth notara aquello.

Iruma tomó unas sandalias hermosas para que combinara con el vestido. Brennan se cambió rápido, mientras lo hacía Iruma fue a buscar un perfume, olió los que encontró y el que le pareció más fresco tomó y se lo puso. Brennan rió.

-Actúas como si estuviera yendo a ver a alguien de quien estoy enamorada.- dijo. Iruma sonrió.

-Sólo quiero que te veas bien.- le dijo. Sonó el timbre. –Dile que estoy durmiendo.- le dijo y se tiró en su cama, cerró los ojos y no habló más. Brennan sonrió. Era una chica muy simpática. Luego fue hacia la puerta. Abrió.

Booth la vio salir de aquel modo, sonrió. Estaba muy delicada y se cambiara de aquel modo, en tan poco tiempo, y para verlo a él le hizo pensar que quizás, quizás, aún ella sentía algo.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo.

-Sí.- dijo él y ambos bajaron. Subieron al auto.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó.

-Habíamos dicho que nos quedaríamos aquí porque estabas cansada.- le dijo.

-Quiero que me lleves a algún lugar para hablar, ya que no me dejas dormir.- le dijo. Él sonrió.

-De acuerdo.- le dijo y se dirigió a un lugar, el que no le dijo dónde quedaba.

Llegaron a un lugar. Era un parque. Había una gran fuente con agua que caía una y otra vez sobre una construcción muy hermosa de ángeles y nubes, recordando a todas las artes griegas del pasado. La luz era tenue, pero era un hermoso lugar, tranquilo, para que dos enamorados pudieran hablar de lo quisieran. Ambos bajaron sin decir mucho, sabiendo que podrían pasar muchas cosas aquella noche… o no pasar nada. Sabían que tenían muchas cosas que decir, pero no sabían si las dirían, y allí estaban, en la incertidumbre.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la fuente, dejando que el agua hiciera un hermoso sonido detrás de ellos. Permanecieron en silencio un momento saboreando aquel momento en el que volvían a tenerse juntos.

Booth recordaba todo lo vivido, y su corazón latía fuerte porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ya tantas veces había sufrido, y ella ya lo había rechazado… una vez más. No era la primera vez que ella se retractaba en lo que hacía.

Brennan sentía que sería la primera vez que besaría los labios de Booth, si lo hacía, bajo conciencia. Sería la primera vez que lo abrazaría sabiendo que era aquello lo que quería. Sentía que si dejaba que ambos cruzaran aquella línea ya no podrían volver atrás, sin aceptar que ya la habían cruzado. En otro momento… en el olvido ella ya lo había amado.

Disfrutaron de los pensamientos, de los recuerdos, de las dudas, de los miedos, una vez más antes de que, casi como siempre, fuera él quién hablara conociendo sus sentimientos.

Booth la miró. Ella le devolvió casi al instante la vista, deseando que la besara. Él sonrió.

-Es lindo, ¿no?-

-Es hermoso.- le dijo. -¿Cómo sabías que sería el lugar perfecto para traerme?-

-Porque te conozco. Porque vi cómo te has vestido sólo para que habláramos.- Ella sonrojó sin querer hacerlo. Casi no se notó, era de noche, pero él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba roja. Él ya no le hablaba de la misma manera en la que le había hablado antes, o en la forma en la que había intentado hablarle antes. Brennan sentía que en ese momento un hombre que podía ser su pareja era quien le hablaba. Ya no eran palabras de colegas, ni eran gestos de amigos, no eran aquellos mismo gestos que él siempre hacía para tranquilizarla. Ella notaba seguridad en él, como si Booth supiera que ya no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, como si se estuviera presentando ante ella como un hombre, como una pareja, no como un amigo. Se preguntó si aquella vez habría sido igual. Estuvo segura que no, y deseó de corazón recordarla (Sería hermoso recordar el momento en el que Booth me decía todo lo que quizás hoy digamos, pero por primera vez. Daría cualquiera cosa por recordar esas palabras que él me dijo sintiéndose como me siento… como una novata total). Ella sonrió algo tímida. A Booth le encantó aquel gesto. Quiso abrazarla, besarla, decirle que la amaba con cada gesto, que siempre hacía que él se enamorara más, pero sabía que no podía… conocía a Brennan y todas las veces que hablaron algo serio ella huyó.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó para facilitarle las cosas a ella… como siempre hacía.

-Quisiera que entendieras cómo me siento, Booth… es eso.-

-Explícamelo.- le dijo él con una ternura en su voz que hizo que ella quisiera decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin intentar huir.

-Me siento tan… tan confundida.- dijo. De nuevo esa palabra para describir su estado. Él permaneció mirándola directo a los ojos y sin quitar la mirada de ella. – Ciento que me robaron recuerdos que eran míos…- dijo y cambió la mirada, miró hacia el suelo, no quería verlo a los ojos. –Siento que nadie pensó en que quizás yo quiero recordar. Siento que me mentiste.- le dijo y lo miró a los ojos. Los ojos de ella de nuevo con lágrimas. Booth seguía serio invitándola a descargar cualquier cosa que quisiera decir. –Fue nuestro lo que pasó…- dijo. "Nuestro", esa palabra cayó como plomo sobre Booth, no esperaba que Brennan hablara de un nosotros -Y me molesta no recordar. Me molestar estar tan vulnerable, me molesta querer a Iruma… Me molesta, Booth. Me molesta lo que siento… esa necesidad de…- ella miró hacia el suelo (… besarte…) pensó.

-¿Qué necesidad?- le preguntó él.

-De tantas cosas, Booth…- dijo y volvió a mirarlo. –Esa necesidad de dejarme sentir.- dijo y cayeron lágrimas. De nuevo intentando hablar de lo que sentía por él, y de nuevo le costaba muchísimo, tanto que la hacía llorar. Booth se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, miró hacia el suelo, sabía que si mantenía los ojos sobre ella, Brennan no dejaría que la tuviera la mano.

-Sabes que estoy siempre, ¿no? Sabes que te apoyo en todo y te acompaño en todo, ¿sabes que me tienes en todo momento?- ella respiró con mayor frecuencia. Quería abrazarlo. Cayeron lágrimas porque le costaba mucho retener aquellas ganas de poder abrazarlo. Él la miró y soltó su mano, pero con esa misma mano limpió sus lágrimas. Ella sonrió. Él la acarició. De los ojos de Brennan cayeron lágrimas de nuevo.

-Quiero recordar todo.- le dijo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó él.

-Porque es nuestro…- dijo ella. –Porque tengo todo el derecho del mundo de recordar.-

-¿Quieres sinceridad?- le dijo él. Ella no se esperaba aquello.

-¿Qué pasa, Booth? ¿Qué quieres decirme?- él dejó de mirarla.

.

.

.

.

.

Brennan sintió algo de preocupación, porque el tono que había usado para preguntar si quería sinceridad no la dejó tranquila.

-No pienso quedar otra vez sin hablar.- le dijo él. Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que quieres recordar todo?- le preguntó. –Cuando caíste de ese edificio y volviste a despertar tu mente fue quien decidió que era lo mejor borrar todo… Fuiste tú.-

-¿Crees que yo no quiero recordar lo que pasó?-

-Creo que sientes algo por mí, creo que sentías algo por mí, pero nunca dejaste de sentirte culpable por amarme.-

Brennan sintió que la golpeaba contra una pared. Nunca dejaste de sentirte culpable por amarme, ¿estaca loco?

-No me siento culpable.- dijo ella.

-Eso dices, pero cuando tuviste una oportunidad tu cabeza borró todo. Tú misma me dijiste que recuerdas muchas cosas, pero que no puedes recordar nada de lo que vivimos, entonces pregúntatelo, Huesos, ¿quieres hacerlo?-

-¿Qué crees?- le dijo y cayeron lágrimas. Booth le estaba diciendo que en su inconsciente ella prefería no amarlo, cuando en ese momento Brennan sólo sentía que quería estar con él.

-Creo que quieres hacerlo, pero en el fondo no. La vida te dio la posibilidad de no estar conmigo, de borrarme… ¿quieres desaprovecharla?-

-¿De qué hablas, Booth? Haces que sienta que no vale la pena quererte. No creo que exista en la tierra hombre capaz de superar lo que me haces sentir.- dijo. Booth la miró algo sorprendido. –Sí, es cierto, te borré de mis recuerdos, y no sé por qué, pudieron ser mil cosas, no tuvo que ser una selección que yo misma hiciera, pudo ser el golpe en el sitio adecuado, en el lóbulo frontal, en los sitios donde almacenamos recuerdos. No sé por qué te olvidé, pero el vacío que siento desde que desperté, el vacío que siento desde que no recuerdo los momentos más lindos de mi vida… eso si sé lo que… es no recordarte… sé lo vacía que me siento. Soy consciente de lo insegura que estoy cuando no te tengo…- él continuaba mirándola. –Pero esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta es ¿qué sientes tú?-

-Yo no quiero lastimarte. Nunca. Y quiero lo mejor para ti. Y no sé qué es lo mejor.-

-Booth… con el tiempo me fuiste cambiando, fuiste haciendo que me sintiera más humana, que actuara con empatía, que dejara de lado la frialdad… con el tiempo permitiste que me sintiera de otra manera. No hubo persona en mi vida que quisiera que cambiara tanto, no hubo persona en mi vida que hiciera que me cuestionara acerca del trabajo, que me preguntara si vale la pena estar tan pendiente del mismo y no disfrutar un poco más la vida. Desde que te conocí cada una de tus palabras hicieron que pensara dos veces antes de hacer algo, que intentara entender mi entorno… que dejara la lógica ¡Por ti soy capaz de no creer en todas las leyes que estudié! ¿Y me preguntas si me importas?- Los dos permanecieron viéndose a los ojos, sus miradas eran intensas: ella respiraba agitada con lágrimas en sus ojos y él, en silencio, no hacía más que intentar entrar dentro de ella a través de una simple mirada.

-Huesos… entiendo. Yo sentí lo mismo que tú… que fuiste única en mi vida… y lo eres.-

-… ¿pero?- preguntó ella. Booth miró por encima del hombro de Brennan, ella lo notó y se giró hacia atrás para ver qué sucedía. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Hay un hombre que hace un tiempo está mirándonos, comenzó a moverse y se dirigió hacia un lugar oscuro.-

-¿Tienes tu arma?- preguntó.

-No. Está en el auto.-

-¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos?-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Todo este tiempo estuviste pendiente de lo que pasaba a mis espaldas y no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?- preguntó ella. Él se sorprendió y desvió su atención de aquel lugar para volver a mirarla.

-No, Huesos… No fue así… Escuché todo lo que dijiste, fue hermoso… pero tengo la prioridad de cuidarte.- ella sonrió.

Al momento las luces del parque se apagaron.

-Oh, genial… Los tipos conocen bien la zona. Quédate a mi lado.- dijo Booth y ambos se pusieron de pie. Él la tomó por la cintura y la puso sobre su cuerpo. En realidad pareciera que Brennan era su escudo, claro que Booth no quería que aquello fuera cierto, sino que quería sentirla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sintió que ella tomaba sus brazos y lo agarraba con fuerza. Él pensó que quizás estuviera asustada, ella estaba muy molesta por interrumpir aquel momento, por eso la fuerza.

Sintieron que se preparaba un arma cerca de ellos. Al poco tiempo una superficie pequeña, circular y fría se posaba sobre la sien de Booth. Brennan sentía el cambio en la frecuencia cardíaca de Booth, y como conocía cada uno de sus movimientos sabía que el arma le estaba siendo apuntada.

-Deja a la chica.- dijo la voz. Booth rió ante la petición. –Una risita más y te mato. No sería la primera vez, no tengo conciencia.- Booth pensó que si aquello fuera cierto lo habría matado y después habría tomado a Brennan. Al momento se dio cuenta de que querían a Brennan, una hermosa mujer, y justo después de haber estado en aquel galpón donde se explotaban mujeres, ¿sería posible que quisieran prostituirla? Sintió que ella apartaba sus brazos de la cintura. Él no entendió por qué quería entregarse. La sostuvo más fuerte.

-No.- le dijo. Ella contestó antes que el asesino hablara:

-Vamos, no pasará nada.-

-No, definitivamente no.- dijo él. Su corazón se aceleraba. Sintió que ella con mucha agilidad y fuerza tomó el brazo de Booth, colocó con un golpe seco su espalda sobre el tronco de él y con un giro casi perfecto hizo que Booth cayera al suelo, derribándolo. Luego con un oído casi felino se acercó al tipo que antes estaba apuntando y con su propio cráneo se tiró sobre su rostro cortando su boca, o eso pensó por el líquido que sintió correr sobre su frente.

En la oscuridad profunda del lugar nadie podía ver nada, Brennan lo sabía, las opciones eran mantenerse cerca del sitio donde habían estado para no meterse en sitios desconocidos, pues aquel asesino conocía todo como la palma de su mano. Sin embargo Booth sabía que no estaba solo… sino no atacaría, pero Brennan no lo había pensado.

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios =)**


	68. el perrito de Parker

No está solo… pensó Booth.

-Aléjese de aquí sin decir nada… quiero a la señorita, no quiero herir a nadie…- mintió aquel hombre puniéndose de pie luego de la jugada que Brennan le había jugado.

-No entiende por qué dice eso.- dijo Brennan. –Si fui yo quién lo tiró al suelo…-

-ja ja… No me hagas reír, no me tiraste… simplemente me empujaste, tiraste a tu pareja.- Brennan lo sabía no era estúpida, simplemente se había equivocado de palabras.

Booth caminó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que dio con la fuente sobre la que momentos antes estaban sentados. Extendió su mano y tomó a Brennan del brazo trayéndola hacia sí.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó ella sin dar un brazo a torcer.

-¿Qué espera?- dijo el tipo algo burlón. –No es que tenga la necesidad implorante de saborear cada rincón de su cuerpo…- iba diciendo mientras Booth sentía que el tono de su voz se cambiaba de sitio, era evidente que se trasladaba hacia un lugar… pero al instante parecía tomar otra dirección… quizás estaba intentando despistarlos… o no… El tipo siguió: -tenía una misión… que ya cumplí… es sólo que mi pene goza de erecciones cada vez que escucho tu voz… y quisiera evacuar mi contenido en tu interior… cada sentirme bien, pero no…-

-No te pases de listo…- amenazó Booth que entre odio y asco no sabía si quería matarlo o castrarlo.

-Ja, ja. Nadie te estaba hablando estúpido… Si tuvieras la mitad de inteligencia que la hermosa mujer que te acompaña hace rato te hubieras dado por vencido y aceptado la verdad…- ¿Destino? ¿Acaso ese hombre sabía la crisis por la que ellos dos estaban atravesando? Entonces no era un cualquier con ansias de algo de sangre… era más que eso.

-¿Para que viniste?- preguntó Brennan.

-Seee… mejor dejemos de lado el formalismo, si yo te tuteo, creo que está bien que también lo hagas ¿Verdad? Tengo un jefe interesado en hacerles llegar un mensaje…-

-¿Cuál?- volvió a hablar ella.

-Descífralo.- la puso a prueba.

-¿De qué hablas..?-

-De muchas cosas…- dijo y sus pasos se sintieron más distantes. Luego un disparo que pasó detrás de Booth y Brennan, como si supiera exactamente donde estaban, pero no quisiera tocarlos… Claro que eso sería imposible, porque de ser cierto, aquel hombre era capaz de ver en plena oscuridad… donde las demás personas no veían.

Dos minutos más y volvió la luz. La ironía de la situación aún los tenía desconcertados. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba una actitud como aquella, no lograban entender por qué había sucedido todo aquello… ¿el mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje? Ambos intercambiaron rápidas miradas. Nuevamente ironía. Brennan vestida como una niña inocente enamorada, Booth representaba la justicia, que aquella noche no había hecho nada, y una fuente de enamorados que… Booth se giró a observarla… No pudo creer lo que vio. Sus ojos se abrieron con una sorpresa que Brennan no esperaba ver, pero que estaba contemplando delante de ella, así que se giró en dirección de la fuente en el momento en el que su mente recreaba el sonido de aquella bala que pasaba justo por detrás de ellos, como si viera en la noche y le da a un perro. Un perrito flotando dentro del agua de la fuente y desperdiciando sangre. Unos movimientos raros y ambos entendieron que aquel animal acababa de morir.

-¿Por qué te sorprendió ver el perro? ¡Vamos, Booth! Menos mal que es un perra y no una persona… era como si aquel tipo…- estaba diciendo Brennan cuando él la interrumpió:

-Porque es el perro de Parker…- Ambos mantuvieron silencio.

-¿Cuál será el motivo de haberlo matado?-

-¡Qué se yo!- dijo él y sacó el cadáver del animal de allí dentro. Se ensució con sangre… -Pero detesto que involucren a mi hijo.- fue todo lo que dijo y subió al auto. Ella corrió detrás de él. También subió.

-Yo manejo.- dijo ella. Él asintió.

A la mañana siguiente Cam llegó a la misma hora de siempre. Se colocó el uniforme y pensó que quizás hoy sería un día tranquilo. Todo lo contrario.

Tomó una taza de café y se dirigió a la sala de autopsias para ver qué podría hacer mientras no hubiera un homicidio. Vio algo peludo sobre la mesa que llamó su atención. Se acercó con los pensamientos mezclados pensando en miles de posibilidades… menos un perro. Y era un perro –Esto es una broma.- dijo para sí misma.

-No.- dijo Brennan detrás de ella mientras se colocaba los guantes para comenzar con el perro.

-No trabajamos con animales, Brennan. Lo sabes.-

-Es el perro de Parker.- repuso ella.

-Aunque sea el tuyo.- dijo con ironía.

-Pero tengo un motivo lógico por el que estoy por utilizar este lugar para hacerle…-

-¡Una autopsia a un pero! ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación? Jamás ha pasado.-

-Pero es importante.- replicó Brennan. –Anoche unos tipos dijeron que tenía un mensaje para Booth y para mí y dijeron que esperaba que lo pudiéramos interpretar… Y el mensaje está en este perro.-

-En el perro de Parker… ¿Qué hacía el perro de Parker con ustedes?-

-No lo sé, simplemente estaba ahí… no estaba… después sí.-

-Brennan, sólo lo haré porque te aprecio, a ti y a Booth.- dijo Cam. Brennan le agradeció con un gesto.

Bien entrada la mañana nadie había visto a Cam o Brennan. Booth no había llegado y no se sabía nada de Iruma.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Ángela a Hodgins.

-No lo sé… lo preguntas por la ausencia de todas las personas, ¿no?-

-Sí.-

-No lo sé…- le dijo y se fue. Ángela extrañó las pequeñas charlas que al menos mantenían después de la separación y que ahora no eran capaces de mantener. Ella sabía que lo había lastimado, pero no entendía por qué estaba pagando al estar tan ¿enamorada? de Linors… Le parecía injusto.

Brennan y Cam con los restos del perro cuando sintieron un ruido detrás de ella. Alguien se acercaba. Miraron por sus espaldas y vieron a Hodgins que las miraba algo extrañado.

-¿Un perro? Oooh, tiene que ser una buena excusa… No todas maneras, ¿no hay algo que pueda investigar mientras ustedes siguen jugando a las veterinarias?- preguntó.

-Esto no es un juego.- Cam lo fulminó.–No tienes ideas de lo que hemos encontrado…- El rostro de Brennan no hacía más que confirmar la preocupación de ambas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hodgins continuaba sintiéndose algo mal porque Cam y Brennan no dejaban de verlo con preocupación pero no le decían qué era lo que habían encontrado en el maldito perro.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con su mayor tonito de paciencia, aunque en realidad no le quedaba.

-Iré de decir a Booth.- dijo Brennan quitándose los guantes y dejándolos sobre la mesada. Hodgins la observó y miró a Cam esperando una explicación.

Brennan salió casi corriendo del lugar y chocó a Linors que se encontraba en ese lugar. Él la tomó por los brazos para evitar que cayera y ella lo miró molesto. En realidad sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca uno del otro, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería de aquel modo.

-Disculpa.- dijo él, siendo el primero en hablar. Brennan cerró un poco sus ojos con una expresión de odio. A Linors le molestó mucho que lo viera de aquella forma. No entendió por qué. -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó molesto, pero sin soltar a la Dra., y sin que ella le dijera que la soltara…

Ángela a lo lejos observaba perpleja aquella imagen. Sin estar cerca de ellos dos, a lo lejos, captaba la cercanía de sus rostros y la prevalencia de la situación ¡Brennan no se alejaba! Era eso lo que le preocupaba, y a juzgar por la reacción de su amiga al verla con él, y lo que sucedía ahora, Ángela comenzaba a tener dudas respecto a los sentimientos de Linors… y los de Brennan. Continuó mirando.

Brennan entró en razón y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba realmente cerca de la boca de él. Bajó sus ojos y miró sus labios. Él se sintió incómodo, porque no era aquello lo que esperaba que sucediera… ni siquiera lo había pensando. Al momento soltó a la Dra. Ambos volvieron a verse a los ojos.

-Nada.- dijo ella. Él notó algo de tristeza en su voz. No entendió por qué. Ella salió de allí con paso lento, muy distinto al que llevaba antes de chocar a Linors. Él se giró y la observó hasta que salió del Jeffersonian, sin saber que su novia lo estaba observando.

Los ojos de Ángela dejaron caer unas lágrimas. Realmente no se esperaba lo que acaba de presencia, y que él no dejara de verla cuando se retira fue lo que más le dolió. Su novio y su amiga… qué ironía… Ella nunca había buscado a Booth con lo bueno que estaba.

Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar…

Booth no estaba en el Jeffersonian. Brennan se dio cuenta de aquello luego de buscarlo por más de una hora. Al momento cayó en la cuenta de lo estúpido que era buscarlo tanto tiempo, ya que podría haberlo llamado… pero, aquella situación con Linors le recordó algo. Una situación en la camioneta de Booth en la que ambos hablaron con sonrisas y una palabra… "sinceridad" Eso era lo que sonaba en su cabeza… y aquella hora en la que buscó a Booth, en realidad fueron minutos que ella misma se permitió para intentar comprender el motivo por el cual ella se había ido a la oficina de Linors aquella maldita mañana. Y aunque no quisiera entenderla… la estaba entendiendo.

Una simple charla con él le había bastado para sentirse segura, pero lo que más vueltas la daba en la cabeza era que en aquel momento ella era novia de Booth y no podía entender cómo otro hombre se había acercado tanto a un sentimiento de… ¿amor, quizás? Como lo había hecho Linors. Brennan pensaba que una vez con Booth no necesitaría de otro, pero ahora que comenzaba a entender qué sentimiento la había impulsado aquella mañana se preguntaba si Booth era realmente el único hombre en su vida que la haría sentir plena… como lo hacía.

Sintió mucha pena por lo que pudo haber sentido por Linors en aquellos días. Sin haberlo traicionado a Booth, sentía que lo había hecho.

Ya para el mediodía Brennan se encontraba sobre su escritorio sin decir nada. Sin hablar. Sólo pensando. No había buscado a Booth. No le había dicho qué habían encontrado en el perro de su hijo. No. No quería hacerlo. No quería hablar. Necesitaba ese tiempo para ella.

Sintió que alguien entraba en su puerta. Pensó en Booth, se sintió mal por no haber dicho nada. Sabía que estaría molesto con ella.

-Disculpa…- sintió la voz de Linors. Brennan se giró casi de inmediato hacia él. No supo explicarse por qué su voz la había sobresaltado tanto, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido al permitirle el paso. Él notaba todas aquellas actitudes, y casi no entendía nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó con su voz más descortés. O eso intentó. Lo había logrado. Él suspiró como si cien kilos hubieran caído sobre él. Brennan no entendió por qué aquella actitud.

-Quiero avisarte…- estaba diciendo pero ella lo interrumpió:

-Ya sé.- dijo. Él se desconcertó.

-Ah.- dijo. Ambos hablaban de distintas cosas. –Lo siento.-

-Yo también.- dijo ella.

-Bien, paso por ti mañana a primera hora en tu casa.- Ella lo miró extrañada, pero él ya había salido. (¿Que qué?) pensó. Linors ya no estaba, pero sí estaba entrando alguien que conocía… Booth. Y muy enojado, como lo había previsto:

-¡Huesos! ¿¡Cómo no me dices nada!-

-¿Eh?- dijo ella, aún desconcertada por lo que Linors.

-¿¡Eh!- dijo casi gritando. –Había una mano en el estómago del perro de mi hijo ¡Y no me lo dices!-

-Lo siento… te busqué por más de una hora en el Jeffersonian, pero no te encontré…-

-¿Y no me llamaste?- dijo con tono algo burlón.

-Es que… No… Lo siento.- dijo ella. –Booth, mañana vendré sola al trabajo.- dijo ella.

-Sí, lo sé.- le dijo él. (¿Cómo sabía que Linors la buscaría?) Y casi de repente entendió todo. Booth era sospechoso de asesinato. Estaba fuera del caso. Linors se había disculpado, porque tendrían que trabajar juntos en este nuevo caso aunque ella no quería… ¿ella no quería?

-Ah.- dijo ella.

-Pero no arreglamos nada.- dijo Booth dándole a entender que seguía enojado y salió de su oficina. Brennan continuó pensando… Se sentía confundida… Como que, repentinamente, tenía dentro suyo recuerdos y sensaciones que creía olvidadas, pero que estaban presentes. No se entendía.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por cierto les adelanto esto entra una nueva tipa, la cual no me cae bien, pronto entenderán a lo que me refiero, la tipa es una z jum**

**Bueno muchas gracias y para celebrar que hemos llegado a los 200 les pondré unas pequeñas partes que vendrán en el futuro :P**

**1ºparte**

Cam, Booth, Selena, Ángela, Hodgins y Langdon llegaron a París. –Aún no puedo creer que Jared tuviera que mover influencias para dejar que vinieras.- dijo Ángela a Booth. -¿Qué más querían? Teníamos un pasaje donde te había invitado la policía de París a formar parte de una investigación y aún así te hicieron lío…

-Está claro que la policía no tiene nada que ver con esto.- dijo Selena.

-Claro que tiene que ver.- le corrigió Langdon. -¿O cómo crees que se mantienen haciendo lo que quieren estos locos que al parecer experimentan con enfermos terminales? Sin la policía no creo.

Era cierto.

-Bien, profesor… ahora es su turno.- dijo Cam. –Díganos dónde está ese edificio donde están los rosacruces…

-¿Iremos así sin más?- preguntó Booth. –¿Directo para allá sin siquiera pensar?

-Piénsalo tú, pero mi amiga está en manos de esos tipos…- dijo Ángela.

-Es lo único que tenemos.- dijo Hodgins. –Tenemos que ir para allá.

-De acuerdo… es cierto.- dijo Booth.

**2º parte**

-¿Lo quieres?- le preguntó. Ella lo miró.

-Ya te dije que no ¿No me crees?

-¿Te sigue queriendo?

-No… te dije que no, y me dijo que no.- le contestó ella.

-¿Se lo has preguntado?

-Sí ¿Qué tiene? No siempre voy a estar pendiente de qué es lo que él quiere que le pregunte, hay cosas que yo necesito saber y esa era una. Yo estaba segura de que no pasaba nada entre los dos, pero tú y Ángela me hicieron dudar, así que se lo pregunté, ¿y qué? ¿Volverás a decir que no soy buena hablando con las personas y que no tendría que haberlo hecho?- preguntó molesta. Booth la miró con sorpresa. Jamás quiso haber que sintiera eso.

-No, no te iba a decir eso, Huesos. Lo siento si te lastimé.- dijo de corazón. No quería lastimarla. Él dio un paso al frente y se acercó a Brennan, en respuesta, ella se alejó. Booth la miró con sorpresa.

3ºparte (Linors le cuenta a Booth)

y en realidad una no vale porque había sido consecuencia de la situación de Brennan… ya sabes la enfermedad. En conclusión una vez nos besamos porque quisimos, otra porque ella tenía una "crisis" de deseo por su enfermedad, y otra en la cama.

**Bien ¿Qué les parecio esos pequeños fragmentos? Todos son de capítulos distintos y de distintos tiempo, pronto llegaremos a cada uno de ellos; aclaro, esto no es lo mas importante son pequeñas cosas que cogi a primera vista que pensé que les podría interesar**


	69. el perrito de parker II

Por la noche Brennan volvió a su casa. Casi por completo había olvidado que allí dentro estaba una chica. Sintió un sonido a música proveniente de su casa: Iruma, pensó.

La puerta se abrió e Iruma se giró para ver quién era. Brennan. Pero no estaba con Booth, ¿se habrían peleado?

-Hola.- le dijo con un sonrisa.

-Tendrás que ir a estudiar.- dijo Brennan.

-¿Eh?-

-Que eres una señorita y tienes que tener los estudios finalizados ¿En qué año de la escuela estabas cuando te secuestraron?- preguntó. Todo aquello fue como un golpe en seco para Iruma. No se esperaba que le dijera todo aquella en el mismo momento en que cerraba la puerta y colocaba su cartera sobre la mesa. La hacía sentir más bien una carga y no una amiga.

-Cuando estaba en segundo año de secundaría.- dijo. (¿Así que tenías 13 años?) pensó Brennan.

-Bien, entonces tendré que hacer papeles de adopción si estás de acuerdo para poder llevarte al colegio y que continúes viviendo conmigo.- dijo ella casi con el mismo tono con el que venía diciendo la demás. O era una burla o Brennan no tenía sentimientos. Iruma quiso llorar…

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó sintiendo que era de mal gusto que le dijera todo aquello y que no fuera cierto.

-¿No quieres vivir aquí?- preguntó Brennan.

-Sí, quiero… pero sé que no puedo. No legalmente.- dijo ella.

-Pero legalmente tampoco puedes seguir quedándote en mi casa.- dijo Brennan.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Me voy.- contestó dejando salir un carácter que casi nunca sacaba, pero que Brennan y Booth sabían que existía.

-No dije eso, quiero adoptarte si tú lo quieres.- dijo ella.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

-Claro.- dijo Brennan. –Pero antes me tienes que contar toda la verdad.-

Iruma sintió que la aplastaba un auto. No quería adoptarla, quería la verdad que sacársela de encima. Era una táctica que seguramente un agente del FBI le dijo que usara para que le dijera toda la verdad y pudiera llevarla a su casa… de regreso a casa.

-Lo pensaré.- dijo y se fue a su pieza. Brennan se sorprendió de la respuesta. Cansada como estaba se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ya eran las 7 pasada y Booth no llegaba.

-¿Vendrá Booth?- preguntó Iruma.

-No.- contestó Brennan mientras pintaba sus ojos.

-¿Están peleados?-

-No.- dijo. –Pero este caso lo resolveré con otro Agente porque Booth es sospechoso.-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo sorprendida… en realidad bastante.

-Porque encontramos restos humanos en el estómago del perro del hijo de Booth, eso lo hace sospechoso. Pero de todas formas yo lo mantendré al tanto, ambas sabemos que él no lo hizo.- dijo Brennan con plena certeza.

-Es cierto… Qué lástima.- dijo Iruma. -¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-No.-

-Es que me aburro aquí. No hay televisión.-

-Es por eso que te dije que tendrías que ir a la escuela, pero no me dices si quieres que te adopte o no, así que no sé qué hacer.-

Silencio.

-Ahora a media mañana te mandaré una televisión pagada, acepta el pedido y pide que te la conecten. Entretente mientras tanto, pero debes pensar qué es lo que quieres hacer porque sino no podré mantenerte por más tiempo en casa.- dijo Brennan. Iruma no hablaba. –Es en serio cuando te digo que quiero adoptarte.- Iruma casi dejó escapar una sonrisa, pero el timbre sonó.

Brennan fue a abrir la puerta y una extraña imagen visualizó su mente:

una noche en la que Booth y ella vieron cómo entraba sangre por debajo del picaporte. Preguntaban quién era y una voz muy conocida decía "Booth…" como intentando que se supiera algo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer hasta que la puerta era abierta y Brennan reconocía con un nudo en el estómago a un amigo: Linors cubierto en sangre… (Esa noche fue cuando a él lo tiraron del edificio y vino así a avisarnos… ¿Qué vino a avisarnos?... ¿Qué Booth, qué?) pensó. El timbre volvió a sonar. Ella volvió en sí. Abrió la puerta.

-Hola.- dijo casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para saludar. Iruma miró a aquel hombre. Definitivamente Booth tendría competencia. De todas maneras no le gustó que la tuviera.

-Hola.- dijo Brennan. -¿Vamos?-

-Sí.- dijo él. Brennan y Linors ser despidieron de Iruma.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- preguntó Iruma.

-No dij…- estaba diciendo él, pero pensó que quizás sería mejor no decir aquello. –Erik.- le dijo.

-Ah. Bueno, adiós Erik.- dijo y le sonrió. Brennan la miró algo sorprendida, porque al parecer no le importaba que tuviera "eso".

-Tiene "eso"…- le dijo. Iruma rió.

-Lo sé…-

-Ooooh… ya entiendo.- dijo Brennan sonriendo. –Es más de tu edad.- ambas sonrieron.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó él casi incrédulo de lo directa que eran las dos. Ya parecían desubicadas.

-Pero es de Ángela.- le dijo al oído.

-Elije bien.- dijo Iruma.

-De nada. Vamos.- le contestó Brennan a Linors y ambos salieron.

Mientras se dirigían a la camioneta de Linors ninguno de los dos habló. Era el silencio más incómodo que podía haber… era como si los dos estuvieran haciendo algo mal al trabajar juntos, ¿acaso habían sido cómplices del mismo sentimiento en aquel tiempo?

Ambos subieron. Linors encendió el auto y puso algo de música tranquila. A Brennan le gustó lo que estuchaba. La camioneta aceleró y se dirigieron hacia un lugar que Brennan no sabía dónde era, pero que no quería preguntar.

Todo el camino ninguno mencionó palabra alguna. Cuando llegaron él frenó, estacionó y apagó la música.

-Me da gusto que volvamos a trabajar juntos. Respeto tu inteligencia.- dijo él, rompiendo con el silencio. Ella lo miró. –Lo siento, no sé por qué estás tan molesta, pero lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quisiera que nos lleváramos mejor ahora que…-

-¿Que qué?- preguntó Brennan. –Que nada, ahora que nada. No hay nada.- se defendió. Él la miró algo extrañado por la reacción ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a algún sentimiento? No podía ser. Prefirió no pensar aquello.

-Bueno… no sé qué decirte. No sé cómo hacer para que me escuches ¿Te puedo preguntar algo y esperar la verdad?- dijo Linors. Brennan lo miró algo intrigada por saber qué era lo que iba a preguntar. Asintió con un gesto, como dejándole saber que podía preguntar y esperar la verdad. -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué cuando volviste a la realidad y dejaste de estar en coma me odiaste tanto? ¿No recuerdas nada? Yo solía caerte bien.- Ese era el tema, ella no sabía cuán bien le caía… y mientras no lo supiera se había convertido en TODA una amenaza. Por eso lo quería lejos.

-¿Cómo sabes que me caías bien?-

-No me has contestado.- Ella suspiró. Él esperaba la verdad… sinceridad

-¿Teníamos cierto tipo de código en el que debíamos ser sinceros?- preguntó ella.

-Aún no me has contestado. No era un código… era muy propio de ti ser sincera y a mi me gustaba…- esas palabras quedaron sonando en el aire… "a mi me gustaba" ¿Cuánto le gustaba?

-Me molestó el hecho de que hubiera perdido la memoria sólo por ir a buscar cierta información acerca de ti y lastimara a Booth por ello. Entonces al no saber qué había sido lo que me había motivado aquel día a ir a tu oficina hizo que buscara un culpable de lo que me pasaba, y ese culpable fuiste tú…- dijo ella, casi escupiendo toda la verdad. –No fue fácil para mí todo lo que tuve que vivir después de despertarme sin saber nada de mis últimos seis meses… Necesitaba culpar a alguien y no al destino… porque, no creo en el destino.- concluyó. Brennan no lo miraba, no quería ver su rostro de bronca o enojo, ella sabía que no tenía razón para odiarlo ni para intentar poner a todo el equipo en su contra valiéndose de los delitos de su padre. Esperó un tiempo a que él le dijera lo idiota que había sido pero no fue así. Ella lo miró y Linors le sonrió:

-Menos mal que ahora ya sabes que no soy yo el problema.- esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba.

-¿No estás enojado?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Has hecho precisamente lo que esperaba que hicieras: que me dijeras toda la verdad… Y lo has hecho. No voy a enojar, te lo agradezco.- Ella sonrió. Le alegró saber que con él le estaba permitido decir toda la verdad fuera como fuese. Aunque eso ya lo había sentido un tiempo atrás, una vez en otro auto, y ahora ya no estaba en su presente.

-¿Bajamos?- invitó Brennan.

Sin embargo dentro del auto aún él habló:

-Antes de bajar te dejo que me preguntes algo, si tienes alguna duda.- dijo Linors. Ni pasó ni medio segundo cuando ella ya había terminado de preguntar:

-¿Por qué estás con Ángela?- Ni una palabra más, ni una menos. Era lo que le importaba saber y se lo había preguntado si dudarlo, aunque luego de terminar la frase y ver el rostro de Linors, que no se lo esperaba, comenzó a dudar…

-¿Por qué estoy con Ángela?...- repitió él. –Porque la quiero, porque es una mujer extraordinaria, porque compartimos buenos momentos, porque tenemos excelentes conversaciones, porque es todo lo que espero que sea… Me parece hecha a mi medida.-

-¿Estás enamorado?-

-¿Te estás asegurando que tu amiga está en buena manos…?-

-…¿O?- dijo ella. Él sonrió.

-O… nada… ¿O hay un "o algo…"?-

-No.-

-No lo sé.- contestó él. Era la respuesta perfecta. Decir no, significaba que no la quería o que lo negaba, decir sí tan de repente significaba que estaba jugando, decir "no sé" significaba que la quería tanto que no sabía ni qué sentía. Pero Brennan no entendía tanto del corazón como para tomar aquella respuesta como "perfecta".

-¿Cómo que no sabes? O se sabe, o no…-

-¿Estás enamorada de Booth?- contraatacó él.

-¿Eh?- dijo en seco ella. No se esperaba la pregunta. Lo pensó… no lo sabía.

-¿Y?-

-No sé.-

-¿Entiendes ahora?- dijo él. Brennan al instante entendió una cosa: terminaba de confesar a otra persona que no fuera ella, o Booth, que quería a Booth.

-No… quise decir no.-

-No te creo, señorita sinceridad…. Vamos, no manches tu nombre o voy a dejar de considerarte sincera.- dijo él.

-Es que… no lo sé… - dijo y se recostó contra el asiento de acompañante.

-Y está bien, no tienes por qué saberlo, y mucho menos después de todo lo que ha vivido tu cabeza.-

-Odio que me tengan lástima.- dijo ella.

-¿Y ya descubriste por qué fuiste a mi oficina aquella mañana?- preguntó. Fue como si acabaran de tirarle un balde con agua helada. No se lo esperaba. Sí, sabía… lo sabía muy bien… pero no sabía qué sentimiento la había impulsado.

-Aún hay algunas cosas que intento descubrir respecto a ese día.-

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Linors. –Nunca hubiera deseado ser la causa de tus problemas, y muchos menos los problemas que te significaron.-

-No tienes la culpa. Ni la tuviste… fue… mi curiosidad.-

-¿Crees que fuiste por curiosidad?- preguntó algo desilusionado.

-¿Por qué más?-

-Oh, vamos. Esperaba que me dijeras que no querías que fuera un traidor y quisiste comprobarlo por ti misma.-

-Fue eso que dices… nunca lo hubiera explicado mejor.- dijo ella.

-Algo ocultas, pero no sé qué.-

-¿Tú qué sabes? No me conoces.-

-Lo sé.- dijo abriendo la puerta de la camioneta. –Tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Ella hizo lo mismo y fue a su lado.

-¿Fuiste compañero de Booth los meses que estuve en coma?- preguntó.

-Sí.-

-¿Se hicieron amigos? Llegaron a serlo.-

-Quizás… yo lo consideraba, pero cuando despertaste y estabas tan enojada conmigo… bueno, pues es evidente que él prefirió hacer como si nada y acercarse a ti…-

-¿Es decir que Booth te dejó de lado así como si nada?- preguntó algo molesta… porque ella era el motivo.

-Booth no es ese tipo de persona. Nunca fue así como si nada. Antes hablamos.-

-¿Cuándo?-

-En algún momento en el que no estuvieron juntos, y yo lo entendí.- dijo él.

-¿Booth te contaba cómo se sentía mientras ya estaba en coma?-

-¿Nunca hablaron de todo esto ustedes dos?- En realidad nunca lo habían hecho… Brennan se preguntó por qué.

-No.- dijo.

-Ya veo…- dijo él. –De todas formas esas son cosas que no puedo responderte… pregúntaselo a él.- sonrió. Ella lo observó mientras lo hacía.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó al fin cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían.

-Vamos a ver qué nos puede decir un vecino de Rebecca que no tiene mano y que la perdió recientemente.-

-Pero el perro de Booth no pudo haberlo hecho… es a penas un cachorrito.-

-Era… y sí, ese es el tema, si se creyera que fue el perro no se sospecharía de Booth. Alguien tuvo que haberlo hecho y alimentado al perro.- era cierto, Brennan no podía creer que no fue ella quien corregía.

Llegaron frente a la puerta cuando el teléfono de Linors sonó. –Espera.- le dijo a Brennan antes de que tocara la puerta. Atendió. Era Ángela. Brennan escuchaba:

-"No… estoy acá con Brennan, pero aún no hemos entrado… Sí, es que estuvimos hablando… Algunas cosas…"- de repente colgaba.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó ella. Linors tenía cara de distraído, o preocupado. Luego la miró:

-¿Eh?... Sí, sí… claro. Entremos.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Estuvieron allí dentro un ratito, pero no sacaron nada interesante porque el vecino se había cortado la mano mientras trabajaba, así que no tenían nada para relacionar. Ambos volvieron al Jeffersonian.

Una vez allí se despidieron y cada uno fue por su parte.

-Huesos…- escuchó Brennan que la llamaban.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Me llamó Iruma hace un minuto y me dijo que hay unos tipos con autos frente a tu casa hace más de una hora mirando hacia la ventana y que no se alejan. Vamos a ver qué es lo que sucede.-

-¡Vamos!- dijo ella y salió casi corriendo. Ambos se retiraron.

**¿Quiénes serán los tipos? ¿quieren conocer al famoso Erick Linors? Pues mirad la portada, en laportada les ire poniendo los personajes que valla apareciendo el historia**

**Bueno numero uno necesito saber si aun siguen leyendo la historia o si ya se aburrieron y numero dos dejad sus comentarios :P**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**


	70. ¿angelitha?

**Pido perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, espero que aun sigan leyendo =)**

¿Angelita?

Booth y Brennan llegaron al lugar pero ya no había nada. Ambos intercambiaron rápidas miradas antes de entrar corriendo al departamento de Brennan y chequear que todo estuviera bien. O no.

Brennan abrió la puerta e ingresó. Iruma estaba viendo televisión. Se volteó a ver qué sucedía. Brennan estaba con una respiración agitada, pero al parecer todo estaba en orden.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Booth sosteniendo el arma en sus manos.

-Guarda eso. Sí, lo estoy.- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué llamaste y dijiste eso?- preguntó Brennan. –Nos preocupaste.-

-Lo siento, pero así era.- dijo. –Estaban unos hombres allí fuera pero hará cuestión de unos minutos se fueron.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Booth. –Ahora tienes sesión con Sweets, así que por favor acompáñanos. Iremos al Jeffersonian.-

-Hay, no… Está bien.- dijo.

Una vez en el Jeffersonian Brennan vio que Hodgins estaba fuera de la institución hablando con una Ángela muy afligida, parecía que lloraba y él intentaba consolarla. No entendía bien qué sucedía, pero de todas maneras se preocupó.

-Booth, voy después.- dijo y se alejó del lugar. Booth se giró y vio a Ángela llorando, lo primero que hizo fue relacionar las lágrimas con Linors, ¿qué habría sucedido?

-¿Sé habrá peleado con Erik?- preguntó Iruma como adivinando el pensamiento de Booth, él la miró.

-Oye, te enteras rápido de las cosas tú…-

-Es que esta mañana pasó a buscar a Tempe y ella me contó.-

-Ah, sí. Lo había olvidado.-

-Yo creo que es competencia.- dijo Iruma. Las palabras volaron por el aire. Booth se giró a ver a esa chiquilla. Sonrió.

-No lo es.- dijo finalmente.

-Oh, eres un tipo muy seguro.- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No es eso… además de eso.- dijo y la giñó un ojo.- Erik y yo tenemos códigos.-

-Ya veo.- dijo ella. –Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Aunque parece que Ángela no lo considera de ese modo. Pero ¿qué más da? No hay nada que podamos hacer, así que creo que lo mejor será que vaya a ver a mi psicólogo y comience a psicoanalizarme.-

-Es cierto.- contestó él sin apartar la vista de la situación. Sintió que le estiraban el brazo al momento en el que Iruma decía que entonces se fueran.

Brennan se acercó, Hodgins se giró a ver a la Dra. Ángela alzó la vista y secó sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede Ange, está todo bien?- Su amiga no respondió. Luego de un tiempo lo hizo:

-Sí.-

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Porque tuve una pelea con Erik.- dijo. Brennan no podía creer que estuviera llorando, ni siquiera por Hodgins había llorado que ella lo supiera, y ahora, repentinamente, lloraba por Erik ¿qué tenía ese tipo para haberla enamorado tanto?

-Lo siento…- dijo. Ángela no contestó. Hodgins no sabía qué más decir… y muchos menos después de haberse enterado del motivo de la causa…

-Brennan, creo que debes ir con Booth, yo me encargo de esto.- dijo él. Brennan entendió que Hodgins quería estar a solas con Ángela.

-Después te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella.

-No, déjalo así no más. No quiero hablar. Hablaremos después.- contestó Ángela. Para Brennan fue como una piña en el estómago, por un segundo se permitió pensar que su amiga la estaba esquivando… como venía haciendo ella desde que sabía que era novia de Linors. Brennan asintió con un gesto y se alejó aunque le costara.

Entró al Jeffersonian y vio a Booth e Iruma hablando con Sweet. Seguro que no la necesitarían allí, así que fue a buscar a Linors. Como no tenía su número corrió hacia el estacionamiento, era su única chance de encontrarlo y saber qué había sucedido.

Al llegar al estacionamiento lo vio recostado contra la puerta de la camioneta sin entrar, las manos dentro de los bolsillos, él estaba cabizbajo y pensativo. Ella se acercó a él. Linors la observó. Brennan se recostó como imitándolo a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó.

-Está celosa.- contestó él.

-¿De qué?-

-De nosotros…- Silencio. Brennan tragó saliva. Silencio de nuevo. Linors mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella durante todo ese silencio y pensó que quizás Ángela tenía motivos para estar celosa. Brennan estaba muy distinta con él… ¿sería posible? No lo podía creer, pero entonces no entendía esas nuevas actitudes… ¿A Temperance le pasaba algo?

-No hay nada entre nosotros.- dijo ella. Ahora fue él quien mantuvo silencio con la cejas arqueados ante aquella pregunta que acaba de formularse en su cabeza ¿Era posible que su novia tuviera razón para estarlo?, conocía bien a su amiga…

-No, eso es lo que yo le dije, pero ella no me creyó. No entiende que sólo la quiero a ella y a nadie más.- Silencio. Linors ya no lo soportó. -¿Por qué estás tan tensa?-

-¿Eh?- dijo ella más tensa aún.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay verdaderos motivos para que Ángela se sienta celosa?- Brennan dejó de estar recostada y se alejó de él. Linors no era ningún idiota y todos los movimientos corporales de Brennan le estaban hablando de una confusión en su cabeza. Él la imitó, se alejó de la camioneta y se acercó a ella. Brennan intentó alejarse pero él la tomó de los brazos. Ella lo miró algo sorprendida. -¿Qué sucede Temperace?- Ella alzó la vista y dejó sus ojos clavados en los de Erik. Su respiración estaba más acelerada y él no le sacaba unos ojos fríos de encima. Lo comprendió al instante: a él no le pasaba nada con ella.

-No sucede nada, déjame.- le dijo sintiéndose más tranquila. Linors sintió cómo los músculos de Brennan abandonaban la tensión y ella se tranquilizaba.

-Discúlpame, pero ¿alguna vez sentiste algo por mí?- preguntó él. Era experto en dejar palabras en el aire… De nuevo lo había echo… ni siquiera ella sabía si le había pasado algo o no, si LE pasaba algo o no.

-No lo sé…- contestó. Ella dejó esas palabras en el aire. No lo sé… Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas sobre sus ojos durante unos segundos. Él no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír… y ella… Ella se sentía bien en aquella posición, tan cerca de él y sintiendo sus brazos sobre ella y su cuerpo cerca. Booth no era su novio… y cuando ella intentó decirle que lo necesitaba él le advirtió de que quizás ella no lo quería porque lo había borrado de su vida…

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Linors. –Pero entonces…-

-Nada. No significa nada. Erik, somos personas adultas. Yo sé que eres de mi amiga, y yo… y yo… No pude ser tan egoísta y haberte dicho "no sé" ¡Tendría que haber dicho NO!- contestó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Ángela estaba llorando a unos metros de distancia porque había tenido una pelea con el mismo hombre que ahora la tenía a ella en sus brazos...y ese mismo hombre que segundos atrás había deseado besar. No podía creer lo egoísta que había sido. Era como si Ángela estuviera con Booth, ella la mataría… se sentiría lo peor… Nunca podría soportar que Ángela estuviera con Booth, y nunca había estado… y sin embargo ella se permitía confundirse con Erik.

-¡Suéltame!- le dijo casi en un grito y sacudió sus brazos para que él se apartara ¿Por qué se había acercado tanto? Linors la observó algo sorprendido por la repentina reacción. –No pasa nada entre nosotros dos, ¿quedó claro?-

-Quedó claro, y me alegra. No quiero que pase.-dijo él.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Olvídate de lo que dije. No es "no sé". No es el mismo "no sé" que usé cuando te dije mis sentimientos hacia con Booth, a él lo quiero… mucho, a ti no… Tampoco fue el mismo "no sé" que usaste para responderme si la querías a Ángela o no… Lo mío fue un "no sé" estúpido, impensado, ¿de acuerdo? No hay nada, no pasa nada, nunca me pasó ni me pasará.- Él estaba algo sorprendido por todo lo que se estaba defendiendo, y él ni siquiera la atacaba.

-Me haces pensar que no sabes cómo tener una relación con todas estas cosas que me dices. No te juzgo, ni creo que me amas, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilízate. Quedó claro, no pasa nada, ¿sí? Mejor… yo no quería que pasara, yo quiero a Ángela, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Y por qué no eres tú quién está consolándola en lugar de Hodgins?- Silencio.

-¿Hodgins?- preguntó él. Ups…

-Eeeeh… Sss… sssi… -

-Ah.- dijo él.

-Me voy.- dijo Brennan y salió de allí. No sabía si lo había arruinado a propósito, o si sólo había mencionado a Hodgins por equivocación.

**Espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios =)**


	71. confusión

Confusión…

Brennan tenía la conversación con Linors en su cabeza y le daba vueltas y vueltas… Todo lo que habían hablado en tan poco tiempo, ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y no decir ninguna de las estupideces que había dicho. Decir simplemente "NO", un simple NO era lo que pedía… ¿por qué un no sé? Se sentía culpable… Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y no podía esperar contar con Booth porque jamás podría explicarle el por qué de llanto ¿Acaso Ángela tenía motivos para llorar? ¿Acaso sus motivos eran uno sólo… y era ella, Ángela lloraba porque su presencia la lastimaba? Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y Brennan corrió hacia su oficina. Entró y se tiró sobre su sofá llorando porque no entendía por qué tenía que sentir esos sentimientos hacia él… El hombre equivocado, pero ¿y Booth?

-Hay, no puede ser…- decía en voz baja mientras lloraba… -¿por qué? ¿Por qué..?- y continuaba llorando ¿POR QUÉ? No lo entendía. Estuvo así durante un tiempo cuando decidió secar sus lágrimas. Luego se sentó sobre su sofá y sintió que alguien a su lado se acomodaba. Su rostro empalideció, no quería ni que fuera Booth, Ángela o Erik… no quería que fuera alguien si quiera. Casi con miedo giró su rostro para ver quién era la persona que estaba a su lado: Iruma. Brennan dejó que todo el aire que había mantenido dentro de sus pulmones saliera hacia fuera como aliviada… Dio una larga espiración.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Iruma.

-Nada, es que estoy algo mal porque Ange está mal también y no quiero que esté mal, y no sé por qué lo está, pero bueno, me siento mal. Aparte en mi mente han aparecido unos recuerdos que no quisiera recordar… (y unos sentimientos…) Y me siento sola, y confundida… y es eso.- dijo.

-Suena a Erik todo eso…- dijo ella. Una piña en el estómago de Brennan.

-¿Qué es lo que dices? Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas, no hay nada entre él y yo y nunca lo hubo ni lo habrá.-

-Hay que segura que eres respecto al futuro, estoy segura que si te hubiera preguntado hace más de seis meses si era posible que perdieras toda la memoria de los últimos tiempos porque alguien intentaría matarte tirándote de un 12º piso y te lastimaría la cabeza, con la misma certeza con la que acabas de responderme, me dirías que no te pasaría nada. No estés tan segura del futuro cuando no eres dueña de él…- Brennan guardó silencio. Tenía razón.

-Es que mi llanto no suena a Erik, es todo. Adiós.- le dijo y se retiró.

-Pero definitivamente no suena ni a Ángela, ni a Booth.- dijo Iruma y permaneció allí sentada.

Al mediodía Brennan había brillado por su ausencia durante todo ese tiempo. No había contestado las llamadas de Booth, no había aparecido. Luego como por arte de magia Temperance Brennan entró al Jeffersonian renovada, ¿qué había sucedido? Nadie lo sabría.

-Huesos, toda la mañana te estuve llamando. Linors tuvo que ir solo a hacer el trabajo que tendrían que hacer juntos. Apareció un cadáver y no estuviste, ¿qué sucede?-

-(¡Qué alivio que fue solo! Seguro no se quejó mucho…) Es que necesitaba un tiempo para mí…- dijo.

-Sí, pero los familiares de las víctimas no esperan que te tomes tu tiempo, su dolor es más grande. Pensé que lo sabías.- la replicó, (¿acaso todo me sale mal?) pensó ella.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Iré ya mismo a trabajar ¿Trajeron el cadáver?-

-Sí. Cam está en eso ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, Booth. Nada.- le dijo y se fue. Booth quedó paralizado. Definitivamente no era ella ¿Qué se había perdido?

-Está distinta, ¿eh?- dijo Ángela detrás de él. Booth la miró.

-Sí.- contestó casi perdido. –No sé qué sucede.-

-Mmm… la culpa la mata.- fue todo lo que dijo y se retiró de allí.

-¿Eh?- pero Ángela ya se había ido. Unas ideas se conectaron en la cabeza de Booth, pero era imposible, así que las alejo… ¿O era posible? Naaaah, era imposible. Se fue a buscar a Linors.

Una vez con Cam, Brennan le preguntó qué habían encontrado.

-Oh, Brennan, ¿qué sucede que estás tan alejada del trabajo? Parece que la caída te hizo perezosa…- dijo con sarcasmo y claramente enfadada.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.- dijo Brennan. –Dime qué tenemos y que yo me encargo del resto.-

-En primer lugar estaría bueno que fueras a hablar con Sweet y vieras qué es lo que está mal en ti. No eres la misma y tienes muchos revueltos en tu mente, ¿podrías concentrarte realmente? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Brennan la miró muy enojada, no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de decirle, ¿quién se creía? No era así, ella nunca mezclaba el trabajo… aunque… lo estaba haciendo, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Su cuerpo acaso no era suyo? ¿Qué eran todos esos sentimientos tan raros? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? No pudo soportarlo más, Cam tenía razón, pero no hablaría con Sweet ni por joda. Se quitó los guantes y salió de allí. Tenía que arreglar todo, algo que Booth le había enseñado, ¿con quién primero? Con Linors primero.

Brennan fue donde estaba Booth y le pidió su teléfono, Booth se lo dio algo sorprendido, pero ya estaba irreconocible hacía un tiempo, así que sólo se lo dio. Ella buscó el número de Linors y lo agendó en el suyo. Después se lo agradeció a Booth y llamó a Linors.

-Hola, discúlpame que no estuve en todo el día… Pásame a buscar al Jeffersonian y me cuentas del caso ¿de acuerdo? ¡Oh! Le saqué tu número a Booth, lo siento… Ok. Te espero.- contestó y colgó. Booth continuaba viéndola. -¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Nada…- le dijo él.

-Después quiero hablar contigo.- le dijo.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Esta noche, ve a casa.-

-Está Iruma.- le recordó Booth.

-Iremos a otro lado. A tu casa.-

-De acuerdo, paso a buscarte entonces.-

-Bien.- dijo y se fue a su oficina.

Una vez en su oficina Brennan acomodó las cosas que llevaría con Linors, pues pensó que quizás aún tendría algo que hacer con respecto al caso y no sólo hablar de lo que le pasaba. Suspiró profundo varias veces ya que sabía que se estaba yendo a un terreno muy resbaloso, pero debía entrar y arreglar todo antes de lastimar a las dos personas que más quería.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Linors entró a su oficina.

-Bren, ¿vamos?- le preguntó.

-Sí.- dijo ella. "Bren…"

Ambos salieron y fueron hacia su camioneta. -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó él, ya que no tenían ninguna pista.

-Quiero hablar contigo en otro lado, llévame donde quieras.- dijo ella. Linors la miró algo sorprendido.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó.

-De mí.- dijo ella.

-No hay nada que hablar.-

-¿Puedes callarte y hacer lo que te pido? Por favor, es importante. Tengo que hacerlo.- él la miró un tiempo hasta que pensó que no sería malo aclarar todo… dejar todo claro.

-De acuerdo ¿Mi casa?- (¿Tu casa? ¿por qué tan íntimo?)

-Está bien.- respondió algo sorprendida por haber aceptado.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Linors, Brennan vio que era un lindo lugar para vivir en pareja, Ángela quizás ya formaba parte de aquel lugar.

-¿Vives con Ángela?- le preguntó mientras entraba. La casa, parecía la casa de un arquitecto, no era enorme, pero era muy confortable y linda.

-No, no vivo con ella ¿por qué?-

-Porque sino limpias mucho te casa. Tiene brillo y todo.-

-Hay gente que trabaja en mi casa cuando no estoy…-

-¿Tú la diseñaste? Es muy linda.-

-Contraté un arquitecto.-

-Pensé que eras de New York.-

-Lo que no significa que no puedo tener más de dos casas… tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.-

-Es cierto.- dijo ella. -¿Y Felt? Tu compañera que se presentó ante nosotros como tú esposa…-

-Está en New York, de nuevo.- contestó Linors. Ambos entraron. -¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Un whisky.- dijo ella.

-¿¡Qué!? Aún estamos en horario laboral…-

-Por favor, es que sino, me cuesta mucho hablar.- dijo ella.

-Jaja, no voy a contribuir a que te hagas alcohólica para hablar, vamos Bren, tienes que poder hacerlo sola, sin alcohol, eso está mal…- dijo Linors. Tenía razón.

-Está bien, pero entonces me va a costar mucho hablar.-

-No importa, prefiero que te cuentes hablar y no que no te cueste hacer otras cosas.- le dijo mientras se iba a buscar una coca o algo para tomar. Luego volvió justamente con eso, coca-cola y maní para que hablaran como buenos amigos.

-No soy tu invitada…- dijo ella.

-Lo eres, fui yo quien propuso su casa…-

-Es cierto. Gracias.- dijo sonriendo y tomó algo de maní. Linors sirvió gaseosa en dos vasos y se sentó en un gran sofá que estaba en el living room. Brennan se sentó a su lado. La mesita que estaba en frente tenía la gaseosa y el maní.

-¿Sabías que el maní es afrodisíaco?- dijo Brennan.

-Sí, pero no hubieron dobles intenciones en la elección, sólo me gusta… y creo que a todos les gusta.-

-Lo sé, no estaba insinuando nada.- dijo ella. –Aparte a mí también me gusta.-

Linors sonrió. –Bien, y ¿de qué quieres hablar?- Brennan dejó de comer y tomar, se puso tensa y quedó quieta. Él sonrió porque se esperaba que aquello pasara, pero desde hacía un momento parecía que ambos estuvieran llevando adelante un coqueteo, y Linors tenía que ponerle fin a eso, que fuera cortés no significaba que estuviera coqueteando con ella… y de todas formas… Brennan era una hermosa mujer…

-Bien, creo que sabes de qué quiero hablar.-

-Sí, lo sé, ¿quieres que te ayude a hablar?- le preguntó.

-Quiero que me digas que no hay oportunidad para nada y que amas a Ángela… sólo eso necesito escuchar.- dijo ella en seco. Linors quedó congelado… había sido su turno de ponerse tenso. Sucedía que no podía decirle ninguna de las dos cosas… Podían pasar cosas entre ellos, no en ese momento, pero sí en un futuro, y no amaba a Ángela, sólo la quería. Silencio. Brennan lo miró sorprendida porque esperaba que se lo dijera sin titubear. Quizás no había sido buena idea ir a su casa después de todo.

-Mira, Bren. No puedo decirte que la amo porque no siento que la ame, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-¿Y por qué no decirlo? ¿Quieres que te mienta para que dejes de sentir lo que sientes?- Silencio. Brennan no se esperaba que él no dijera lo que ella estaba convencida que le diría cuando hablaran. Ahora que Linors le había dicho eso la confundió aún más y ya no supo si hizo bien en intentar arreglar todo, o acababa de empeorarlo.

-No tienes idea de lo que siento, así que no hables como si me conocieras.- dijo Brennan.

-No sé qué es lo que sientes, sólo sé que sientes algo por mí, y no lo digo como alguien engreído, simplemente lo sé, es todo. No quiero que pienses que me divierte la situación, ni mucho menos, es más, no hay nada más desagradable que saber que soy el motivo por el que estás mal, distraída y confundida. Lo siento.- Brennan sólo lo observaba.

-No sé que siento, Erik…- dijo ella. –Pero sé que quisiera no sentir nada.-

-Lo sé.-

-O al menos quisiera que Ángela no sintiera nada.-

-¿y Booth?- preguntó él.

-Booth y yo… no sé qué pasa entre Booth y yo.-

-No sabes lo que quieres, y estás confundida, pero no me confundas.- Silencio. Nuevamente las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella.

-Mira, a mí me encanta tu compañía, siento que nos entendemos bien y todo. Me gusta hablar contigo, me gusta tu sinceridad, pero no tenemos que verlo de ese modo…-

-¿Por qué hablas en plural? Pensé que la única confundida acá era yo y que tú estabas seguro de tu amor por Ángela…-

-Bren, tu primer error fue creer que yo amaba a Ángela. No la amo. Tu segundo error fue creer que me entendías… Recuerda que la sincera eres tú, y el sínico yo. Cuando hablamos aquella vez yo te dije que siempre solía decir lo que la gente quería oír para caerles bien, que es parte de mi trabajo. Tú me dijiste que eso era feo… y te preocupó el hecho de que quizás, yo sólo estaba diciendo lo que tú querías oír para que nos lleváramos bien. Y no fue así.-

-¿Y ahora?-

-No, ahora tampoco. Soy sicero, contigo… Es que…- dijo Linors y se puso de pie alejándose de Brennan. -¿No te das cuenta de lo único que los dos tenemos es una conversación que ni siquiera recuerdas y que fue suficiente para que sintiéramos algo?- Brennan lo miró. Era cierto. Ella recordaba la conversación, la había recordado el día anterior, y era cierto.

-Esto es grave.- dijo ella.

-Porque ninguno de los dos se pertenece.- dijo él. Era cierto…

-¿Por qué estoy acá hablando contigo en lugar de estar besando a Booth?-

-No lo sé, ¿y yo? Tengo novia.-

-Que no amas.- Silencio. Brennan sintió que acababa de traicionar a Ángela. –Esto nunca podrá suceder, Erik.- dijo y se puso de pie. –Lo siento… Me voy.-

-Espera.- dijo él y se acercó a Brennan que acababa de ponerse de pie. Ella lo miró, él acercó su rostro. –Quizás un beso signifique que tenga que dejar Washington.- dijo él.

-Quizás signifique que… tenga que dejar a mi amiga.- dijo ella. –Y no quiero.-

-No seas dramática.- le dijo casi en un susurro acercando su rostro al de Brennan y acariciando su rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra la había tomado de la cintura. Ella sintió que quería que aquello sucediera, pero tenía que dejar que suceda. Un beso, un simple beso era lo único que quería para entender si estaba o no enamorada de él… pero ese beso era una traición para Ángela y Booth.

-No, Erik…- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos e instintivamente acercando aún más su rostro.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no hagas eso.- le dijo sonriendo. Brennan tocó sus labios y sintió que él sonreía. El momento le estaba ganando. –No soy tan fuerte.- le advirtió él. Brennan se alejó pero aún su ropa rosaba el cuerpo de Linors.

-Un beso significaría una traición para Ángela.- dijo ella.

-Y para Booth.- dijo él.

-Sí ¿Qué haremos?- Silencio. Linors estaba atraído por ella, pero no enamorado, no estaba dispuesto a apostar demasiado.

-Sería injusto que siguiera con Ángela después de esto… aunque no pasó nada los dos somos conscientes de lo que nos pasa. Con Booth es diferente, porque aún no han vuelto, pero Ángela y yo sí estamos juntos.-

-No puedes dejarla.- dijo Brennan.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque sería obvio que lo haces por mí.-

-Lo estaría haciendo por mí y por ella. No creas que eres el centro, bonita.- le dijo sonriendo. Brennan sonrió y al instante se llenó de culpa. Luego abrazó a Linors y comenzó a llorar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloraba en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera su hombre… que no fuera Booth.

**gracias por seguir leyendo=)**

RGG.- si, aparte que había perdido donde me había quedado jejejeje,ya actualizare mas pronto, bueno un cap por semana :P

Sukatao- gracias por seguir leyendo

Ariaska.-esta historia no esta situada en ninguna temporada de la serie, la serie bones el lunes estrenasu 8va temporada, pero esta historia no esta situada en ni una temporada en general aunque tengo que admitir que hay muchas cosas que conisciden como la rubia estúpida que estapor entrar a la cual la identifico con Hannah(aparece en la 6ta temporada)

Natalia Hola .- la serie no termina ahí, todavía falta mas capítulos, creeme faltan muchos :P

Anto Bones 16.-yome e leído esta historia como unas 4veces y siempre terminaba como reaccionaste tu, es que me parecio injusto que nos dejase con tremenda intriga, si planeo hacerle un final pero los últimos capítulos quizás se los quite porque para seguirle tendría que tener conocimiento de todas aquellas cosas, aunque como tu ya lo leíste nose si quisieras ayudarme con el final mas adelante =)


	72. he traicionado a mi mejor amiga

_**Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero estuve muy liada y justo hoy me he puesto a actualizar de una vez todo lo q tengo o buena una parte de ella jejejeje**_

_**HE TRAICIONADO A MI MEJOR AMIGA**_

Ambos permanecieron abrazados durante un tiempo largo mientras ella lloraba. Brennan esperaba que le acariciara el cabello como Booth solía hacer cada vez que lloraba, pero él no era Booth. Sentía que Linors acaricia su espalda para tranquilizarla y apoyaba su cuerpo contra el de ella para darle seguridad, pero ella no podía dejar de sentirse sucia, culpable… No sabía qué estaba haciendo.

-Erik… no quiero…- le dijo.

-Bren, tampoco querías querer a Booth y ahora estás segura de que lo quieres y que no quieres quererme, creo que nunca te dejas ser feliz en el amor.- le dijo. Sintió que ella lloraba más. –No quiero lastimarte.-

-Ya lo has hecho…- dijo ella. Brennan sintió que él la abrazaba con más fuerza. Pasaron unos minutos más en aquella situación y Linors sintió que ella se tranquilizó. Brennan lo miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Realmente siento lastimar a una mujer tan extraordinaria como tú.- dijo él. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, pero esto está realmente mal.-

-No… esto es solucionable, voy y le digo a Ange que se terminó y…-

-¿Tan rápido te deshaces de ella?-

-No es así, es simple: no quiero lastimarla… y por si no lo notaste estamos a momentos de besarnos si no nos alejamos y eso la lastimará.-

-No nos vamos a besar.- dijo ella.

-Entonces suéltame.- la invitó. Brennan se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo le rogaba que permaneciera de aquel modo, pero ella con Booth siempre era fuerte y con Linors, no tanto… Ella tomó las manos de él y se alejó, intentó soltar sus manos pero él no la soltó las de ellas. Luego sonrió.

-Si no me sueltas las manos no podemos alejarnos.- dijo Brennan.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero hacerlo?-

-Pero me dijiste que me alejara…-

-Lo sé, pero nunca dije que yo quisiera, ni te creí capaz.-

Brennan rió: -Oh, vaya, pero en verdad te crees lindo.- Él también rió.

-Un beso no hace nada.- le dijo y volvió a acercarla.

-Créeme, un beso cambia todo.- le dijo ella.

-Porque eres una extremista, pero en realidad no hace nada.-

-No te creo.- dijo ella cuando sintió que él la besaba. Brennan no pudo creer lo que acababa de suceder, estaba en los brazos de otro hombre, sintiendo sus labios y queriendo sentirlos. Sentía cómo aquel beso que al principio parecía tímido había dejado de serlo para convertirse en un beso apasionado y al parecer demasiado esperado. Brennan dejó de pensar en Booth o Ángela, sus hormonas no estaban dispuestas a perder el momento y no disfrutarlo, quizás sería la única vez que ambos se besaban. Ella sintió que él la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo y sentía que Linors caminaba hacia atrás, al instante recordó el sofá tan bonito que tenía y sintió cómo su cuerpo caía encima del de él sobre aquel sofá y continuaban besándose. Brennan colocó sus piernas entre las de Linors mientras ambos luchaban por no separar sus labios. Luego sintió que él se colocaba sobre ella dejándola debajo, pero siempre sosteniendo su cabeza para evitar que sus labios perdieran el contacto. La respiración de ambos estaba totalmente acelerada y los dos estaban intentando no tocarse demasiado porque sino no sabrían dónde terminar.

Mientras se besaban Brennan sonrió ante una idea y empujó a Linors a un costado, él cayó al suelo pero sin soltarla, así que ella terminó encima de él, los dos muriendo de risa.

-Si querías que te soltara me lo hubieras dicho…- dijo él mientras reía…

-Te dije que no quería un beso.- contestó ella encima de él. Brennan vio que él intentaba sentarse rápidamente, pero bastante tarde… Al instante comenzó a sentir que su cabello se ponía en contacto con algo frío. La coca-cola se había derramado sobre ella. Él comenzó a reír de nuevo, mientras la coca recorría el cuerpo de Brennan y llegaba incluso al abdomen de Linors.

-Hay no…- dijo Brennan. Él la tomó por la nuca y comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir que los labios de él tenían un sabor dulce, por la coca que estaba sobre su cabello. Sus cuerpos ya habían tomado temperatura nuevamente, después de que la gaseosa los mojara. Un tiempo más y los dos se separaron.

Linors acarició el rostro de Brennan que estaba aún sobre él y con los cabellos mojados.

-Dentro de un rato tu cabello se va a poner todo pegajoso ¿Quieres tomar un baño?- dijo seductor. Ella sonrió.

-Erik…- le dijo y le dio un beso en la boca. Ambos volvieron a besarse. Luego ella lo soltó: -Si eres así de fácil… no creo que Ange haya tenido mucho trabajo para llevarte a la cama…-

-No doy trabajo cuando estoy interesado.-

-¿Y Felt?-

-Oh, ya veo, estamos en el momento en el que te sientes con derecho a preguntarme por mis relaciones pasadas.- sonrió. –Entre Felt y yo hubo algo que terminó hace más de 5 años, y que desde entonces hemos tenido unas recaídas, pero sin recaídas hemos estados más de unos 10 meses.-

-Bueno… es bastante… Imagino.-

-¿Nunca has vuelto con un ex?-

-No.-

Linors hizo un gesto de sorpresa. –Se termina, y se termina, ¿eh?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No vuelvo a mi pasado.- contestó ella.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan interesada en recuperarlo?- Brennan se quedó inmóvil. Era cierto… Quizás era un regalo olvidar todo… muchas personas rogaban que todo se borrara de sus mentes.

-Aún no lo sé.- dijo ella. -¿Puede tomar un baño? SOLA.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Claro.- dijo él. Brennan salió de encima del cuerpo de Linors y él la acompañó a su habitación a buscar unas toallas para que pudiera bañarse.

Brennan entró y no volvió a salir. Pasó dentro del baño más de dos horas. Al principio Linors pensó que tardaba mucho, luego que quizás estaba mal y le dio su espacio, pero ¿dos horas? Algo tenía que andar mal.

Linors se acercó a la puerta y llamó a la puerta. -¿Está todo bien?- Sintió que alguien lloraba allí dentro. Era ella.

-Sí, necesito un tiempo más para mí.- le dijo desde dentro. Él se sintió muy mal… era ella la que acababa de traicionar a un amiga… para él era sólo una novia. Sonó el timbre. Linors quedó helado ¿Quién sería?

Fue hasta la puerta y preguntó quién era.

-Soy Ange, amor, abre la puerta.- Linors no lo podía creer. Corrió hacia el baño y entró le dijo a Brennan que no se moviera que acababa de llegar Ángela y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-Hola.- dijo cuando abrió pero se quedó en la puerta para que no entrara.

-¿Puede pasar o estás con alguien?- dijo.

-No…- no sabía qué decir. De repente se acordó que el sofá estaba sucio, con gaseosa desparrama, dos vasos sobre la mesita y la cartera de Brennan. Era evidente que de esta no salía. –No quiero que pases.- dijo. Ángela lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Es que te vi hablando con Hodgins después de nuestra pelea… y no sé… dudé mucho de ti.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Para Ángela eso fue más que un puñal en la espalda, ya que ella había hablado con Hodgins delante de todo el mundo para que Linors supiera que había hablado y viera que ella no tenía nada que ocultar. Simplemente necesitaba el oído de un amigo y nada más.

-Si hubiera querido serte infiel no lo habría hecho delante de todo en el Jeffersonian. No era mi intención esa.- No, claro que no era. Si hubiera querido serle infiel hubiera hecho como él acababa de hacer, lo hubiera invitado a su casa. De repente Linors comenzó a sentirse muy, muy mal.

-Lo siento.- dijo. –Ahora no, después hablamos.- y cerró la puerta. Sintió unos sollozos detrás de la puerta y Ángela que se alejaba. Después el teléfono de Brennan comenzó a sonar. Él se acercó y vio que Ángela la llamaba… Necesitaba a su amiga. Aquella sensación de satisfacción que había sentido hacía un momento acababa de desaparecer… Ahora se sentía sucio, culpable, mentiroso… La peor persona. Ahora entendía por qué Brennan lloraba hacía más de una hora en el baño.

Linors fue hacia la puerta del baño y sin abrir le dijo: -Ya se fue, y te está llamando.- Sintió que la puerta se abrió y salió Brennan con la ropa toda mojada y estrujada, como si hubiera entrado con toda la ropa encima a la bañera. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su nariz parecía incluso hinchada. Linors la abrazó y ella a él. –Me siento igual…- le dijo. Brennan volvió a llorar.

Luego, cuando estuvo más tranquila ayudó a Linors, aunque él insistió que no lo hiciera, a guardar las cosas y limpiar un poco el desastre que ambos habían hecho.

-No me soporto.- dijo Brennan cuando estaba terminando de colocar la última cosa en su lugar. Él la miró. –No puedo creer lo que le hice a Ángela, a mi hermana… mi mejor amiga, no me soporto. Me odio… no puedo vivir conmigo misma…- dijo y volvió a llorar. Él limpió sus lágrimas y la abrazó.

-Estuvo mal… pero no fuiste sólo tú, yo también me siento así. Creo que no está bien que sigamos con esto.-

-No vamos a seguir.- dijo Brennan.

-Pero voy a hablar con Ángela.- dijo él. Ella abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida y con miedo a que le dijera la verdad… Perdería a su mejor amiga.

-No… - comenzó a llorar… -No se lo digas…- ella tapó su rostro y llorando con mucha amargura siguió: -… "por favor"… no lo hagas…- le suplicaba que no le dijera a Ángela lo que acababa de pasar. Linors se sintió peor de lo que estaba. Intentó abrazarla pero ella lo alejó y negó con un gesto. –No seas tierno conmigo, no merezco que me acompañes en mis sufrimientos… No seas bueno conmigo, no me lo merezco…- dijo mientras lloraba.

-Hey,…- le dijo él y la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara. -…, no quiero que sientas que eres la peor persona en este mundo, o que no mereces que te quieran, porque no es así. No eres la peor persona, nos equivocamos, nos dejamos llevar… Ya pasó… - no podía decir que no le importaba.

-Ángela me había dicho que estaba enamorada de ti, y ni siquiera respeté sus sentimientos, soy lo peor que puede existir…-

-No es así. No quiero que te eches toda la culpa, mírame, también soy culpable, deja que yo también te ayude a llevar este peso, no te lo dejes todo sobre tus hombros, porque no es justo… simplemente no es justo. No quiero verte mal.- Brennan continuaba llorando y mientras lo veía. Seguía sintiéndose mal.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- preguntó.

-¿Respecto a qué..?-

-A Ángela…-

-Voy a dejarla.- dijo Linors.

-¿Le dirás lo que pasó? Deja que yo lo haga.- rogó Brennan.

-No iba a decírselo porque no estás preparada para que lo haga, has lo tú, pero cuando te sientas segura, ¿de acuerdo? Imagino que si alguna vez lo sabe, preferirá enterarse por su amiga, en lugar de hacerlo por…-

-El hombre que ama.- dijo Brennan. Ambos mantuvieron silencio ya que Ángela preferiría que se lo dijera él, ya que en realidad ella estaba enamorada, perdidamente.

-Debo ser quien se lo diga… ¿entiendes?-

-Sí…- dijo y dejó caer lágrimas. –Aunque quisiera nunca haberlo hecho.-

-No te arrepientas.- dijo él. –Yo no me arrepiento. Lo hubiera hecho si las circunstancias fueran de otra manera.-

-Yo también, pero quisiera que las circunstancias fueran de otra manera, y no lo son. Erik, me siento muy mal… Ángela… ella si hubiera querido hubiera estado con Booth, pero siempre respetó mis sentimientos y yo no lo hice…-

-No lo hicimos… di que nosotros no lo hicimos… No estás sola en esto, estoy contigo y sí, nos equivocamos, pero si quieres que estemos juntos vamos a estar y si quieres tu espacio te lo voy a dar pero tú me importas.- le dijo. Brennan no supo si sentirse peor o mejor… Al menos tenía el patético consuelo de que él la quería y que no la estaba abandonando a su suerte en esto pero de todas formas…

-Gracias… pero prefiero que no pase más nada. Prefiero irme a casa ya.- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Te llevo.- le dijo.

-No… ya tuve bastante contigo, estoy saturada de tu presencia, quiero estar sola.- para Linors aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe contra la pared, intentó entenderla, pero que dijera aquello hizo que él sintiera que todo lo sucedido no valió nada y que él arriesgó su relación por una mujer que estaba "saturada" de él y lo quería lejos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo.

-Llamaré a un taxi.- dijo Brennan mientras marcaba el número.

-De acuerdo…- repitió casi en un susurro.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los dos estuvieron sentados sobre el sofá sin decir palabra alguna cuando sintieron una bocina en la esquina avisando que el taxi había llegado. Brennan se puso de pie y él tomó su mano y le dio un beso. Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Para mí no fue una pavada… quiero que lo sepas.- dijo él mientras dejaba que ella se fuera. Brennan sin contestar abrió la puerta y salió de allí. Al llegar a la vereda notó lo tarde que era. Había quedado con Booth a la noche en su casa. Lo había olvidado. Miró su reloj eran las 22:34hs. Subió el taxi. Le dijo su dirección y fue hacia su casa.

Cuando entró encontró a Booth con Iruma jugando a las cartas. Brennan pensó que quizás ella había hecho un enorme esfuerzo estando tanto tiempo sola con Booth y "eso". No quería que Booth notara que había estado llorando, así que pensó que lo mejor sería saludar rápido e ir al baño a cambiarse y retocar su rostro con algo de maquillaje.

-Hola.- dijo Brennan al entrar y se escabulló hacia su pieza... o eso quiso pero Booth se puso de pie y se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro observándola con preocupación:

-¿Qué sucede, Huesos?- sintió perfume de hombre. Una sensación rara a desilusión, quizás, lo invadió. Notó que Brennan estaba mojada…

-Nada… Estoy con un fuerte resfrío.- dijo mientras quitaba su rostro de la mano de Booth y se dirigía hacia su habitación. Iruma miró algo sorprendida todo aquello. Booth guardó silencio. Dejó que se fuera porque el hecho de haber sentido perfume de hombre en la ella lo dejó algo confuso.

Brennan entró a su pieza y comenzó a llorar en silencio. El rostro de Booth, su preocupación, todo la estaba volviendo loca. Repentinamente recordó que estaba enferma y que hacía dos días que no tomaba los medicamentos porque tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado. Se acercó a su mesita de luz y tomó las pastillas. Luego fue hacia su ropero, y sin dejar de llorar, buscó que ropa ponerse. Tiró la ropa húmeda que tenía encima y se colocó otra muda de ropa.

Se acercó a su espejo y vio un rostro totalmente entristecido. Lleno de lágrimas, culpabilidad. Era eso lo que veía. Al verse reflejada no se reconoció, vio una mujer mentirosa y traicionera… no podía creer lo que había hecho… y eso que sólo habían sido besos. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Booth e Iruma oyeron desde el living el llanto de Brennan.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Iruma.

-No lo sé.- dijo Booth. -¿No tienes idea?-

-No. Está demasiado rara…- dijo. –Había pensado que ustedes dos estaban peleados y por eso ella estaba trabajando con otro, pero al parecer no… Así que no sé que pasa…-

-¿Qué pasa…?- se dijo Booth a sí mismo… (¿Lo que sucede se llama "Linors"?) –Iré a ver.- dijo él y se fue la pieza de Brennan.

Booth entró allí y la encontró tirada en el suelo llorando. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba pero le preocupaba mucho toda la situación. Se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado. Brennan lo empujó para que no la tocara, según ella no merecía que nadie la quisiera.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Booth tomando aquella mano que hacía un instante intentó alejarlo. Brennan sólo lloraba y no podía verlo a los ojos. Él no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando ya que, nunca, había actuado de aquel modo. Es que era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, ella nunca había traicionado a las personas que más quería.

-Al final… soy como todos… una maldita traidora.- dijo. Booth no entendió.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le preguntó. Brennan negó con un gesto, como haciéndole saber que no quería hablar del tema. Booth se preocupó ¿qué podría haber hecho para estar tan mal? Volvió a sentir ese perfume de otro, entonces se acercó a su cuello y se dio cuenta de que era más fuerte allí.

-¿Con quién estuviste?- le preguntó. Brennan abrió sus ojos como plato y miró a Booth casi de inmediato. Sin decir con quién le había respondido que había estado con alguien. –Siento el perfume de él en ti, sobre tu cuerpo…- dijo Booth con mucha amargura en su boca. Brennan no dijo nada, permaneció inmóvil.

-Lo siento…- dijo y cayeron más lágrimas.

-No somos nada, no tienes que pedirme disculpas…-

-Pero es que… hemos hablado de todo eso hace unos días… y yo ahora… Lo siento… En verdad lo siento.-

-¿Por eso lloras?-

-Porque me siento sucia…- dijo. Esa simple frase le dijo a Booth "estuve con Linors…"

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí.- le dijo. –No quiero que te sientas mal, ni mucho menos, pero creo que el problema no soy yo. Es Ángela…- Ella lo miró sin saber cómo él lo sabía.

-Yo no dije…-

-Créeme que lo hiciste ¿De qué querías hablar?-

-Quería… arreglar las cosas, pero todo me salió mal.- dijo.

-¿Qué harás con Ángela?- Booth se puso de pie.

-¿Qué hago, Booth? Me quiero morir…- dijo llorando aún más.

-¿Hasta dónde llegaste?- le preguntó destrozado e intentando sacar fuerzas de cualquier sitio. No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Sólo nos besamos.- dijo ella.

-¿Estás enamorada?- ella lo miró algo extrañada por la pregunta, pero para Booth era de vida o muerte.

-No… sólo atraída…-

-¿Y por una simple atracción traicionaste a tu mejor amiga?- dijo muy molesto. Brennan se sintió peor, era precisamente eso lo que ella estaba pensando. Tampoco podía creer que acababa de confesarle a Booth que había estado con Linors, al final le llevó menos de dos segundos confesar todo.

-No sé qué pasó…- dijo y siguió llorando. Booth se sentía molesto, traicionado por parte de ambos, dolido… sentía que habían jugado con él, que ella había jugado. Nunca se había imaginado el momento en el que Brennan decidiría seguir con su vida y dejar definitivamente el pasado. Nunca se había imaginado que preferiría seguir sin él y elegir a Linors… Sentía que no formaba parte de ese lugar, que no sabía dónde estaba. Recordó sólo por un instante el caso de su hijo que había sido secuestrado, lo bien que estaban juntos y lo estable que él se sentía. Sin embargo ahora no, todo era por el contrario, en cualquier momento iba a caer en un precipicio de millones de metros de alturas y reventaría contra la realidad. Brennan… había estado con otro. Era momento de que él hiciera lo mismo, de que él continuara con su vida de la misma forma que ella intentaba hacerlo… Brennan ya no le pertenecía.

Las cosas estaban cambiando.

-Booth… tengo miedo de perderte.- dijo.

-Ya lo has hecho.- contestó él y se retiró.

Iruma vio que Booth salía de allí muy enojado, "adiós" le dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de él sin decir nada más. Sintió que Brennan lloraba más fuerte…

-Y pensar que soy yo quien fue secuestrada y obligada a la prostitución por más de 3 años…- dijo para sí Iruma… -Y sigo estable ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?- se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de Brennan.

Ambas pasaron toda la madrugada hablando de lo sucedido.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS…**

-Anto Bones 16.- si ya te tiene desesperada esta Brennan indecisa espérate a ver lo q sigue mas adelante xP

-sukatao.- lo mismo digo yo… ¬¬, lastima que ni uno nos pueda escuchar U.U y seden cuenta mui tarde

-RGG.-bueno creoque tu pregunta a c respondio xP

-Alejandra.- yono soy quien se los complica es su escritora de verdad jejejeje, pero si eso es o que te preocupa se complicara mas en el futuro

-lodvgany .- espera unos capítulos mas que ya viene la emoción, te lo asegura, sera tanto la emoción q puede que no diferencia la verdad de la realidad jijiji

Bien actualizare el dia jueves, espero sus comentarios =)


	73. 3 capitulos seguidos

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS =)**

**3 CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS…**

A las siete de la mañana las dos habían terminado de desayunar y Brennan se estaba alistando.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?- preguntó Iruma.

-No lo sé.-

-Booth no vendrá a buscarte… ¿y Erik?-

-No sé.- dijo Brennan. -¿Qué harás tú?-

-Iré a sesión con Sweet y Booth me acompañará a hacer los trámites de la adopción, o así habíamos quedado al menos ayer, espero que siga en pie.-

-¿Entonces dejarás que te adopte?- preguntó Brennan.

-Sí.- Brennan sonrió y sus ojitos brillaron de alegría. Iruma le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero esos papeles debería hacerlos yo…-

-Sí, pero los requisitos y todo eso… vamos a tenerlos listos para que puedas hacer los trámites rápidos, ya sabes…- dijo Iruma.

-Sí ¿Y a qué colegio te quieres ir?-

-A uno donde haya gente de mi edad dando las materias que tengo que dar.-

-Claro. Bueno, lo siento… estoy tan inestable que tú pareces mi madre… y yo tu hija.-

-Jaja, dejo que me adoptes con una condición.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que nunca te sientas mi madre, sino mi amiga.-

-Pero los límites te los tengo que poner.-

-Sí, pero no me digas hija. Y cuando te pregunten si tienes una, no digas "si"… di no…-

-De acuerdo.- dijo y sonrió. Tocaron el timbre.

-¿Quién será?- dijo Iruma… -¿Booth o Erik?- y abrió la puerta. Erik. –Hola…-

-Hola.- dijo él. -¿Brennan?-

-Sí. Tempe a trabajar.-

-Sí.- dijo ella. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. –Adiós.- le dijo. Ambas se despidieron.

Luego los dos salieron de allí y subieron a la camioneta.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó antes de poner en marcha la camioneta.

-Mal ¿Tú?-

-También.-

-¿Has hablado con Ángela?-

-No, aún no.-

-Yo he hablado con Booth.- él la miró algo sorprendido.

-Ustedes dos no eran nada, ¿no?-

-No, pero de todas formas le debía una explicación.-

-Oh, ¿y?-

-Estamos peleados. Se enojó mucho. Creo que se terminó.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nuestra relación. Booth nunca me sacó de su corazón… y creo que ahora intentará hacerlo.- dijo ella.

-Creo que nos estamos lastimando y lastimando a las personas que queremos.- dijo él.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-

-Vamos, no debería ser tan difícil querer a alguien.- dijo él. –Debería ser más sencillo. Bueno en mi caso estoy haciendo las cosas mal porque estoy de novio, pero eso… eso va a terminar… Pero en tu caso…-

-En mi caso creo que lastimé al único hombre que me amó de verdad… Y ninguno de los dos está tan enamorado como para decir que vale la pena hacer todo lo que hacemos por amor.- Silencio. Era cierto.

-Pero no podemos volver atrás. Quiero volver a besarte.- dijo. –No quiero que lo de ayer sea la única vez.-

-Quizás deberías mentalizarte que así sea… porque así será.-

-No lo creo. Creo que fue la única vez que le fui infiel a Ángela, pero no será la última que te bese.-

-Es que… yo lo quiero a Booth.-

-¿Y qué te pasa conmigo?- preguntó porque terminaba de hacer que él se confundiera. –Mira, Bren, yo estoy poniendo mi relación en medio, y me la estoy jugando, es más, acabo de acabarla. Aunque aún no se lo he dicho para mí ya está terminada, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decirte que no me pasa una simple calentura contigo, y me gustaría que fueras clara desde el principio. Si para ti es pura atracción o una simple calentura dímelo, pero me estoy jugando mi relación en este momento y por ti, te estoy eligiendo… quisiera que hicieras lo mismo, pero si no puedes hacerlo hazme saber…-

-Es que… yo estoy muy confundida, estoy siendo muy "no yo"… ¿entiendes?-

-Algo… en realidad, ¿sabes qué es lo que me haces entender tú?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no sabes lo que quieres.-

-Es que no lo sé.-

-Vamos, Temperance. Somos adultos, se terminó el juego de la adolescencia.- ella lo miró algo molesta, ahora era cierto.

-Lo siento. Pero no creo que me pase algo serio contigo, sólo atracción.- Silencio. (Otro más que se enoja y me manda la mierda, al final del día voy a quedar sin amigos porque no los cuidé, sin novio porque no lo elegí y sin trabajo porque hace días que ¡NO TRABAJO!)

-De acuerdo… ahora al menos sé en qué camino ando.-

-¿Piensas dejar a Ángela de todos modos?-

-Sí, y no por ti, ni por nosotros… sino por ella, no se merece alguien que no la valora como ella se merece.-

-Sí.- dijo Brennan y bajó su cabeza. –Lo arruinamos todo.- dijo.

-Tú lo hiciste.- dijo él y puso en marcha el auto. –Estás tan insegura e indecisa que terminas haciendo justamente lo que no quieres… Arruinaste tu relación con Booth, y ahora arruinas una conmigo a la que ni siquiera diste la oportunidad de nacer… Eres una cobarde en el amor.-

-Estás enojado.- dijo ella.

-Sí, lo estoy… esperaba otra cosa de ti… de todas formas… Te dije que estamos juntos en esto, y mantengo mi palabra.-

-Lo prefiero a Booth. Si tengo que elegir entre él o tú, lo prefiero a él.-

-De acuerdo. Ya no digas más. Lo entendí cuando me dijiste que lo querías, hace un momento… Pero yo te prefiero a ti. Entre tú y Ángela, te prefiero a ti.- contestó y suspiró enojado mientras doblaba en una avenida. No podía creer lo cobarde que era, lo insegura que estaba y encima que le estuviera diciendo "no". Él realmente pensó que después de todo el lío y el llanto, al menos, estarían juntos.

-Nunca supiste valorar lo que vale esa mujer.- dijo Brennan cortando con los pensamientos de él. Linors escuchó cada palabra y se molestó, ¿ella qué sabía?

-No fui el único.- le dijo y la miró dejándole claro que ella tampoco supo. Brennan se sintió muy mal pero ya no dijo más nada, porque era evidente que él estaba muy enojado. Todo comenzaba a derrumbarse… Todo estaba cambiando…

Llegaron a una casa bastante abandonada, era precaria y estaba instalada en un baldío lleno de yuyos altos.

-¿Y este lugar?- preguntó Brennan. –Parece abandonado.

-Sí, es que lo está hace unos meses.-

-¿Quién vive aquí?-

-El amante de Rebecca.-

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo.

-Sí, ella está saliendo con un empresario, pero parece que le gusta estar con los no taaan… empresarios…-

-Los nada empresarios, si este casi parece un indigente.-

-No seas tan dura.- dijo y bajón del auto. Brennan lo siguió.

-Es sólo que me parece un asco.- dijo ella y ambos se acercaron a la puerta. Estaba entreabierta. Brennan entró. Linors sacó la placa de FBI por las dudas de que hubiera alguien dentro y ellos estuvieran violando su privacidad. Nada.

El lugar parecía abandonado. Había rastro de sangre en el suelo, pero a juzgar por las apariencias podría haber sido de una pelea, o incluso una violación ¿Qué hacía Rebecca con un tipo como este? Menos mal que Booth no estaba a cargo de este caso porque era obvio que le molestaría enterarse de realidades como aquella.

-Mira eso.- dijo Brennan moviendo una cama de ramas que allí había.

-¿Cama de ramas?- dijo él.

-No, eso no… es raro, pero eso no.-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él.

-Esto…- dijo Brennan señalando un pequeño insecto colocado sobre una grieta de la pared de aquella casa.

-Es una vinchuca.- dijo Linors.

-Exacto… ¿Cuál es su nombre científico?-

-Triatoma infestans ¿Por qué?- Brennan sonrió y sacó un guante de su cartera, luego tomó al insecto y lo guardó allí dentro. -¿Para qué lo quieres?- preguntó Linors.

-Porque cuando me desmayé por última vez me infecté de un protozoo causante de la Tripanosomiasis americana… y su vector es…-

-El Triatoma infestans.- dijo.

-Sí… así es.- Aún mantenía su sonrisa entre los labios… sin saber cómo quizás estaban siguiendo pistas de su enfermedad. –En verdad sabes mucho, ¿cómo es que conoces el nombre de científico de la vinchuca?

-Amante del conocimiento… e inteligente.- dijo Linors y sonrió. Luego recordó la charla de hacía un momento y pensó que quizás no era apropiado olvidarse de que ella lo había elegido a Booth. Brennan notó que le quitó los ojos de encima y los pasó por la casita.

-¿Me evitas?

-Tú lo haces… lo quieres a Booth.

-Lo siento, no quise que te enojaras.

-No sé qué reacción esperabas que tomara. Que te abrazara y te felicitara por no haberme elegido, por no haber querido intentar algo…

-Ese es el problema, no quiero un intento… y contigo sería eso… contigo sería "intentar"

-¿Y prefieres ir directo a lo seguro? ¿Acaso lo eliges a Booth porque sabes que te ama y que no te va a traicionar? Pregúntate, algún día, si tienes tiempo y te lo permites… qué quiere tu corazón.

-Sé que lo quiero.

-No pongo en duda eso… pero no sé si es lo que realmente quieres o lo que te obligas a querer…- Brennan mantuvo silencio. Cada palabra de Linors la hacía sentir cada vez más insegura.

-¿Crees que este tipo tenga algo que ver? Con tu enfermedad, digo.- dijo él para romper el momento. Ella lo miró y su mente volvió a la realidad.

-Podríamos hacer que tuviera algo que ver si este Triatoma está infectado con los tripanosomas…-

-Sería muy raro que este caso nos trajera al lugar donde fuiste infectada…-

-Contaminada…-

-¿Contaminada? Lo dices porque el modo en que uno contrae la enfermedad de Chagas es mediante las heces del insecto y no por una picadura directa, ¿no?- Brennan volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? Es decir… es cierto. El modo de transmisión de la enfermedad es por contaminación en el momento en que una vinchuca te pica para succionar sangre y luego defeca. La saliva del insecto tiene un conjunto de sustancias que producen una picazón y cuando la persona mordida se rasca en el área afectada hace que las heces entren en contacto con la pequeña perforación producida por el aparato picador-chupador que tiene la vinchuca y de ese modo permite que se "contamine" la sangre y se produzca el ingreso de los protozoos al torrente sanguíneo…

-Sí, y se distribuye por vía hemática a los distinto órganos… Provoca desequilibrios a nivel celular parasitando a los mascrófagos que los fagocitan para intentar evitar la creciente parasitemia… Sí, sí… conozco del tema.

-Increíble.- dijo Brennan.

Linors la observó con una sonrisa rara entre sus labios. Le resultaba raro que ella se sintiera tan admirada de que supiera aquellas cosas... Se olvidaba que su padre era médico.

Brennan sintió un hormigueo en el estómago… al instante se dio cuenta de que se sentía atraída por los conocimientos de Linors y quizás… no tanto por él. Aunque, si lo miraba bien era un hombre muy lindo… Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, que sin decirlos en voz alta, ya eran conocidos para él.

-Vamos al Jeffersonian con este insecto, ¿quieres?- dijo Linors.

-De acuerdo… Hodgins hará…- estaba diciendo Brennan pero él la interrumpió sólo para impresionarla, aquellas miradas le decían que aún tenía muchas oportunidades para estar con ella:

-Xenodiagnóstico… tomará unos meses.- los ojos de Brennan continuaban con ese brillo. Definitivamente le atraía el hecho de que supiera aquellas cosas.

Como no encontraron a aquel tipo ni rastros de nada fueron hacia el Jeffersonian. Ambos entraron y Brennan vio que Booth, que había estado hablando con Hodgins, levantaba la vista y los miraba enojado, luego volvía a bajarla.

Ángela se acercó a los dos.

-Cariño, anoche te llamé varias veces, necesitaba hablarte.- dijo Ángela. Brennan se sintió fatal.

-Eh, sí, no encontré momento adecuado para hablarte… es todo.-

-Oh, ya veo. Hola amor.- le dijo a Linors. Brennan y él se sintieron muy incómodos.

-Hola…- dijo y sonrió forzadamente. Una situación bastante incómoda. Booth por un lado, Ángela por el otro, y ellos dos acorralados en el medio.

-Yo debo ir… con Hodgins.- dijo Brennan y se fue. Ángela la miró algo extrañada, luego le devolvió la sonrisa a Linors y se retiró. Él acompañó a Brennan.

Ambos se acercaron a Hodgins, Booth estaba con él para empeorar el caso…

-Hola.- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo sonriendo forzadamente.

-Me voy…- dijo Booth.

-Quédate… - dijo Brennan. –No hay problema.-

-No, es que tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo.

-Después quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Linors.

-Conmigo no tienes nada que hablar… ¿no? Creo que hay prioridades…- se refería a Ángela. Linors lo miró algo sorprendido, no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Booth, parecía muy enojado, muy enojado con él, y la verdad… él no le debía nada. Booth se fue.

-Uhhh, ¿qué pasa aquí?- dijo Hodgins que empezó a entender que Brennan no era sólo el problema, se sumaba Linors, y él era el novio de Ángela, y lo iba a matar si llegaba a hacerle algo… ni hablar a Brennan.

-Nada.- dijo Brennan. –En realidad sí… Encontré un Triatoma infestans en uno de las casas que fuimos a ver por el caso del perrito y… quizás esté infectado. Fíjate. El lugar era propicio para que me infectara.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hodgins. -¿Algo más o me voy ya a trabajar?-

-Vete ya.- dijo Brennan y sonrió. Hodgins sonrió y se fue. Brennan suspiró. –Creo que me siento vigilada por todo el mundo.-

-Me siento igual… y pensar que sólo fue un beso…-

-… Unos…- dijo y sonrió y se retiró de allí. Él también sonrió. Evidentemente ella no sabía lo que quería.

-Unos…- dijo él, luego movió la cabeza y salió de allí. Fue a buscar a Booth.

Linors salió casi corriendo del lugar hasta que al fin dio con Booth. Él estaba sentado fuera tomando algo de aire fresco. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Miró… Linors.

-No sé qué haces acá, no hay nada que quiera hablar contigo.-

-Yo creo que sí, Bren me contó que lo sabes…-

-"Bren"… - dijo con sarcasmo y muchos celos. –No importa lo que "Bren" diga, es libre… puede hacer lo que quiera, ya no está conmigo, hace tiempo… hace tiempo que no soy nadie en su vida, y así debería ser ella en la mía ¡Hey! Ni siquiera debería importarme, ¿qué más da? Siguió con su vida adelante… Me parece genial, fabuloso, la felicito. Cualquiera hubiera hecho eso en su lugar, ¡yo mismo lo hubiera hecho! Siempre dije que no quería que ella supiera la verdad porque no toleraría que estuviera conmigo por lástima, y heme aquí deseando con toda el alma que aunque fuera por lástima ¡NO ESTUVIERA CONTIGO!- dijo casi en un grito. Linors tragó saliva. –Pero lo que no termino de entender es cómo, ¿¡cómo engañaste a Ángela!?-

Silencio.

-Encima no tienes nada que decir. Porque está bien, ¿quién fui yo en tu vida? Nadie, de última, yo no soy importante… ¿Qué importa todo lo que te conté respecto a mi dolor cuando ella estaba en coma? ¿Qué importa si me aconsejaste, si me escuchaste, si fuimos compañeros de trabajo? No te pido lealtad a mí, ¿pero a Ángela? Ella merece lealtad, es una mujer que vale la pena… Y "Bren"… "Bren"… ella sí que estuvo mal.- Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. -¿Por qué lo hicieron?- preguntó finalmente cuando ya se había calmado un poco y respirando más lento. Fue como si de repente escupiera todo lo que tenía para decir y que no podía decirle directo a Brennan. Linors aún estaba sorprendido por todo lo que tenía para decir, pero le pareció bien que se desahogara.

-No te voy a pedir que entiendas…- dijo Linora -ni te lo voy a explicar, no creo que lo quieras escuchar. Sólo quiero que sepas que no me cagué en lo que me dijiste, que no me cago en Ángela, y que no estoy jugando. Temperance es una mujer que vale la pena, que vale todo esto… y lo sabes.-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces la amas, estás enamorado?- dijo casi a punto de explotar de bronca… -Porque sino no entiendo cómo es que dices que no te cagaste en nadie, porque como yo lo veo te cagaste en todos y te importó tres mierdas lo que sentíamos… Lo que ella sentía… ¿Realmente quería ese beso? ¿Crees que lo quería..?-

-Booth, eso es algo que nunca podré saberlo, no en este momento, no ahora. La conozco poco. Pero sé que yo sí quería que pasara.-

-¿Desde cuándo quieres? ¿Lo quieres desde antes de que te contara todo lo que ella significaba para mí? ¿Desde el momento en que la viste? ¿Desde cuándo?- Con cada palabra Linors se sentía peor, y el malo de la película, es que… ¡hey! ¡No había otro malo! ¡Era él! No lo podía creer. Ni Brennan ni él habían visto las cosas del modo en el que Booth las planteaba… y… Booth tenía razón, se habían cagadoo en todos y les había importado tres miierdas lo que los demás sentían. Fueron hacia delante con sentimientos que ni siquiera eran grandes… fueron hacia delante pensando con cualquier cosa, menos la cabeza… pero ¿por qué? Tuvo que haber algo más…

-Lo siento.- dijo finalmente.

-Decir "lo siento" significa que lo sientes… y por lo que aprecio no te arrepientes de haberla besado, no te arrepientes de haber estado con ella en el momento en el que más vulnerable se encontraba… no te arrepientes de haber hecho que traicione a su única amiga… no… no lo sientes Linors… No lo sientes porque no eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer, de cómo va a repercutir en la cabeza de ella. No la conoces, no sabes el daño que le has hecho… por eso no lo sientes, ya lo vas a sentir… Lo vas a sentir cuando ella vuelva conmigo, lo vas a sentir cuando la veas llorando por perder a Ángela… Ahí lo vas a sentir, ahora no puedes sentirlo… y sí, adivina qué… ella va a volver conmigo… quieras o no… va a hacerlo.-

-Y tú vas a estar… como siempre… ¿Y si no vuelve? Quizás soy hombre suficiente para ella.-

-Pero no la amas, no la acompañas, ni la entiendes lo suficiente como para que ella te prefiera sobre mí… Lo siento.- dijo y se puso de pie. Luego sin mirarlo se retiró.

Linors estaba destrozado. Booth había logrado que se sintiera mal e inseguro con respecto a Brennan. Y Brennan siempre sumaba en la inseguridad.

.

.

.

Llegada la nochecita Booth entró al Jeffersonian con Iruma y una pila de papeles. Ángela se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué es todo esto? Hola cariño.- le dijo a Iruma. –Hola Booth.- su voz sonaba apagada, y había una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero era evidente que se corazón se rompía por dentro. Booth se preguntó si Linors ya habría hablado con ella o aún no.

-Hola, Ángela ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Iruma que también quería saber qué había pasado entre Linors y ella, pues Brennan le había contado todo la noche anterior cuando lloró muchas horas por haber lastimado a Booth.

-Todo bien, cariño… ¿Y estos papeles?-

-Son papeles para que Brennan lleve adelante la adopción de Iruma.-

-¿La acabas de llamar "Brennan"? Qué raro. Temp no me ha dicho nada, no sabía que iba a adoptarte… bueno, pero… últimamente no me dice mucho…- dijo casi en un susurro. Iruma pensó que ya lo sabía.

-Ya lo haría, supongo.- dijo Iruma.

-¿Nos acompañas a la oficina de Brennan a dejar esto?- dijo Booth.

-¿Cuándo dejó de ser "Huesos"?- preguntó Ángela.

-Eeeh, no sé, me sale Brennan.- dijo él, luego sonrió.

-Vamos.- dijo Ángela.

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar. Entraron a la oficina de Brennan, no había nadie.

-¿Y qué necesitas? ¿Que firme algo?-

-Sí…- dijo Iruma. –Tiene que firmar las solicitudes y mañana por la noche tendrá una entrevista para ver si es lo mejor que me pueden dar. Yo tendré que declarar lo que me sucedió y que no quiero volver con mi familia. Y dar motivos, claro…- dijo y sonrió preocupada consciente de que tendría que enterarse de algunas verdades. –Además yo tengo que decir que quiero que me adopte y todo eso…-

-Ya veo ¿Deben ir ustedes dos solitas?-

-No, pueden ir otros. La charla va a ser con nosotras dos, pero los demás podrían esperar fuera. Aunque la verdad es que yo, personalmente, prefiero que seamos pocos.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Ángela. –Bueno chicos, me voy a ver donde anda mi Erik.-

Booth e Iruma quedaron como piedra. Aún no sabía nada ¿Cuándo se lo diría?

-Ve tranquila.- dijo Iruma y sonrió forzadamente.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos cuando Ángela se fue y Brennan entró al lugar.

-Hola.- les dijo a los dos. -¿Son estos los papeles de los que me hablaste anoche?-

-Sí.- dijo Iruma. –Mañana a última hora tenemos cita con los asistentes sociales para que te interroguen a ti y a mí… Te enterarás de mi historia-

-Ya es hora.- dijo Brennan y sonrió. Booth no hablaba.

-¿Booth?- dijo Brennan.

-¿Emm?- dijo sin mirarla directamente.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí.-

Silencio.

Brennan comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Iruma no sabía en qué pozo tirarse para que la tierra se la comiera.

En casa de Linors, Ángela llamó a la puerta. Habían quedado en verse. Ella sintió que se le oprimía el corazón ya que, estaba segura de que terminarían, pero lo que más le dolía era que el motivo era su mejor amiga, Brennan. Ella estaba segura que Linors sentía algo por Brennan. Lo que no sabía ni era capaz de imaginar era que se habían besado en esa misma casa.

La puerta se abrió y unas horribles ganas de vomitar asomaron en Ángela con el sólo echo de pensar que todo estaba llegando a su fin. No podía creer que ya no tendría aquellas charlas tan lindas que compartían y esas noches tan ardientes que eran capaces de crear sus cuerpos. Ella ya quería llorar, pero intentaba ser fuerte, lo más fuerte posible. El rostro del amor de su vida, el rostro de Linors al otro lado de la puerta. Serio… tan distinto a las otras veces en las que abría esa misma puerta.

-Hola…- dijo Ángela, ni amor ni cariño… sólo "hola".

-Hola, pasa.- invitó él. Ella entró como perro mojado y con la cola entre las patas, no porque hubiera hecho algo malo, sino porque sabía que de esa casa sería echada en cualquier momento.

Ángela tomó asiento en el sofá mientras él fue a buscar algo que tomar como hacía con ella siempre… Tan caballero. Luego los dos se sentaron, pero ninguno probó bocado alguno.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo ella intentando darse fuerzas a sí misma. Linors suspiró y sus músculos se tensaron. No era una conversación que quisiera tener todos los días de su vida, y menos después de todos los momentos que ellos dos habían compartido, pero la cagada ya estaba hecha, según había expresado Booth, y él no podría vivir con esa mentira viéndola a los ojos… Lo tendría que haber pensado antes.

-De mí… de mis sentimientos.-

-Lo sé… lo sabía cuando me pediste que viniera. Hazlo fácil. Dime qué es lo que sucede… sé sincero. Actuemos como personas adultas, por favor. Lo digas como lo digas sabes lo mucho que te quiero… (que te amo… Quisiera no tener que terminar esto, pero me doy cuenta de que tu corazón está con mi mejor amiga… Me lastima tanto amor mío, si tan sólo supieras cómo acabas de lastimarme… Llegaste a mi vida como algo tan especial, me enseñaste a reír nuevamente… y ahora te alejas… Te alejas de mí… por mi mejor amiga… Me destrozas…) Los ojos de Ángela se llenaron de lágrimas. Linors no supo qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero intentaría hacer las cosas lo más fáciles para ella.

-Ange, lo siento.-

-¿Quieres terminar?-

-Que nos tomemos un tiempo…-

-Cuando uno se toma un tiempo no hay vuelta atrás… Los dos sabemos lo que son los tiempos realmente. Ya sé que quieres terminar, quiero saber por qué… por quién.- Silencio. Ángela no sabía lo difícil que le resultaría escuchar lo que su corazón ya sabía… pero el hecho de que saliera de la boca de aquel hombre la detrozaría.

-Lo siento, Ange, en serio. Fuiste una persona única, pasamos momentos hermosos los dos y hemos compartido muchísimas cosas que valieron la pena…-

-Pero que no fueron suficientes. No me endulces con palabras, porque digas lo que digas estás terminando, así que todos esos momentos no han sido suficientes para que sigamos, pero ahora dime… ¿quién te ha alejado?-

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

*****RRG.- si por ahora tiene nombre LinorsU.U / pero veras que a lo largo de la historia se cambiara de opinión :P

*****DeschanelBoreanaz.- si podresitos, pero me da mas pena Brennan a decir verdad porque eso todavía no es nada, espero actualizar mas seguido para que se puedan enterar mas sobre como va la historia =)

*****ale2695

*****sukatao .-todos estamos decepsionados, yo lo estuvo cuando lei por primea vez el capitulo pero luego la entendí a la pobre

*****Skarlet .- pronto veras como se complican mas las cosas

*****Audrey .- cuidado con lo que deseas que se puede hacer realidad, pero no te sentiras satisfecha con lo que valla a suceder en un futuro…/ espero seguir viéndote por aquí :P


	74. pregunta importante

**Hola chicas tengo una duda, ¿aun quieren que sigan publicando los siguientes capítulos de esta historia? si así responderme por comentarios y háganmelo saber y si no también porfa =)**

**espero sus respuestas y siento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo...**

**serie-bones**


	75. La Verdad

Hola, en primer lugar me alegra que quieran que siga con la historia y en segunda, que diferente y que ganas de seguir publicando cuando recibes doce comentarios! Y cuando publico lo máximo que recibo son 7 o meno o a veces solo uno, gracias a todos los que siempre comentan el capítulo y los que no y que lo hicieron ahora ojala sigan comentando los siguientes capítulos.

Bien aquí les va el siguiente capítulo, y por cierto ¡feliz año nuevo!

**LA VERDAD**

Linors pensó una y mil veces cómo le diría que Brennan y él ya habían estado juntos. Maldijo a Brennan por habérselo dicho a Booth. Sería más fácil para él no decírselo nunca a Ángela y para ella sería muchísimo más fácil. Silencio. Sólo silencio. Ángela estaba impaciente, aunque no se esperaba la realidad nunca la habría imaginado.

-Temperance me ha alejado- sonó de los labios de Linors. El corazón de ella, si bien ya advertido, se estrujó de dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las dejó caer sin remedio alguno ¿Por qué? No era justo, Brennan ya tenía un hombre que la amaba y que era un excelente partido Sin embargo intentó pensar racionalmente, no sentirte mal, quizás había una explicación lógica para su corazón pero el corazón no era lógico, ¿por qué tendría que haber una razón con lógica? Los asuntos del corazón son del corazón no de la razón siempre intentó enseñarle aquello a Brennan. Sin embargo hoy se comportaría como Brennan, o eso intentaría. Sería lógica, quizás doliera menos:

-Entiendo- dijo. -¿Qué siente ella?- preguntó intentando sonar distante lógica y si pensaba con raciocinio, pues entonces tendría que estar segura de que él había hablado con Brennan, lo conocía lo suficiente, y si estaba jugándose la relación, era porque era correspondido.

Linors mantuvo silencio durante un tiempo prolongado. Imaginó mil veces cómo decírselo, pero nada, nada le parecía apropiado. Es que no existía método efectivo para decir hey, eres guampuda y por tu mejor amiga (¿Cómo se lo digo?) Pero ese silencio fue más que suficiente para que Ángela se diera cuenta de la peor realidad pero la real ¿por qué, sino, guardaba silencio? ¿Por qué no le decía qué sentía ella? Porque ella sentía algo, y si él sabía que Brennan sentía algo, pues entonces habían estado juntos, no hay conversación en la que haya confesión de sentimientos y no haya al menos un beso. Su mundo se derrumbó:

-Oh, por Dios - dijo. Sus ojos rebalsaron lágrimas, era imposible increíble imperdonable. No me digas que -su voz se quebró y hasta parecía que no podía respirar bien. Algo le oprimía el pecho con muchísima fuerza. No quería creer lo que sospechaba. Por favor no me digas que ya han estado - dijo y comenzó a llorar pero sin dejar de hablar: -No me digas que mi mejor amiga me ha traicionado no me digas que ya estuvieron, ¡Erik! ¡Eres una basura! Díme algo, díme que no, dímelo díme que ella no es así díme que estoy equivocada ¡Díme que ella no es así!- Ángela no dejaba de llorar.

-Fui yo ella no es así yo la besé, por eso no puedo seguir contigo - Linors sintió que Ángela le daba vuelta la cara de una cachetada y se ponía de pie. El dolor de la cachetada no importó, él se sentía terrible al escuchar la voz de Ángela quebrada como estaba, al sentirla llorar Esa cachetada no fue nada lo mal que se sentía era lo que realmente le dolía.

-Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso. Estás mintiendo, te conozco. Díme cuándo fue, ¿cuando vine a tu casa y me dijiste que no querías hablar? ¿Cuando me sacaste en cara que estuve hablando con Hodgins DELANTE DE TODOS PARA QUE NO CREYERAS QUE TE ERA INFIEL? ¿¡Ese mismo día!? ¿¡Ella estaba en tu casa!?- Ángela se dejó caer en el suelo y siguió llorando. Linors se levantó y se acercó a ella. -¡No me toques! Se burlaron de mí yo la llamé, quise contárselo y ella era el motivo de tus actos Se burló de mí, me dijo que no encontró el tiempo oportuno para llamarme ¿¡qué iba a llamarme!? Oh por Dios Brennan - y continuó llorando. Linors la abrazó y Ángela lo permitió, estaba demasiado débil como para no permitirse despedirse de aquel hombre, de aquellos brazos de su calor, de su protección.

Linors ya no soportaba cómo acababa de lastimarla y recordó las palabras de Booth, que aún no lo sentía, que lo sentiría cuando destruyera la amistad de Brennan y Ángela tenía razón.

-Ángela, ella no quiso, lloró mucho por lo que pasó fui yo - dijo casi en un susurro mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos con fuerza. Ella intentó que la soltara, pero él no lo hacía

-¡No mientas! ¡No me trates de idiota! ¡Si lloró fue porque se sintió culpable!- y continuaba llorando. Él no sabía que hacer. Ángela lo miró directo a los ojos. Nunca más voy a derramar una lágrima por ti. Si quieres dejarme hazlo, pero no tenías derecho a llevarte mi amistad con Brennan junto con tu estúpida decisión Resultaste ser el hombre a quién más admiré y el peor de todos, Erik. No puedo creer que Temperance sea una basura como es Hay, Temperance ¿Por qué?- y continuó llorando.

Linors allí, a su lado, veía cómo Ángela lloraba y se limpiaba las lágrimas, intentaba una y otra vez no llorar, pero era imposible. Estaba destrozada, traicionada Brennan. No lo podía creer. Ella nunca lo hubiera hecho, ni ahora sería capaz de estar con Booth, pero ¿por qué Brennan fue capaz? Quizás sí era cierto que él la había obligado, porque no había otro modo. No existía otra posibilidad de que las cosas sucedieran de la forma en que sucedieron. Brennan, su mejor amiga, no lo haría tuvo que haber sido él. Él tuvo que haberla obligado Ese mismo idiota que permanecía a su lado viéndola llorar No podía creer que ese estúpido que estaba allí era el mismo idiota al que ella amaba. Pero Brennan Tuvo que haber sido Linors él era el farsante él fue quien la obligó a su amiga estaba segura. O quería estarlo. En realidad, no estaba segura.

Pasaron muchos minutos cuando Ángela finalmente se calmó y se puso de pie. No esperó que él dijera algo y salió de allí. Linors corrió detrás de ella sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ni te me acerques - dijo Ángela.

-Lo siento.- dijo él. Ella se giró y con sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas e hinchados de llorar y lo fulminó con una mirada que sin necesidad de utilizar vocabulario alguno, lo insultaba. Linors se sintió muy mal, mucho peor con sólo imaginar lo que le esperaba a Brennan. No quería que ella se sintiera peor de lo que estaba pero se sentiría y muy pronto, aún así, no se arrepentía de haberla besado, era capaz de aguantar todo con tal de estar con Brennan.

Ángela se alejó.

Gracias por los comentarios el capítulo anterior a:  
>*Audrey.- ten paciencia pronto podrás entender todo lo que sucede, y no te preocupes ahora actualizare cada semana<p>

*Ag.- el de la foto es linors, si y cuando se enteren de todo creerán ustedes que si es una bomba jejej

*sukatao.- si el lo sabe pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá presente aquello? Los celos son el peor enemigo de un hombre…

*RGG .- la historia se llama Retos por eso, porque para que estén juntos tienen que pasar muchas dificultades y la historia es drama, tragedia y por ahí

*DeschanelBoreanaz.- jajajjaa no, yo que tu no desearía que le de una paliza, lo meterá en un enorme lio :S

*emicastillo92.- mi plan es ponerle en fin, no lo quiero dejar a medias, quiero terminarlo y espero poder hacerlo

**Ahora quiero dar las gracias a todos que comentarion para que siguiese con la historia:  
><strong> 

**Sukatao**

**RGG**

**TheExtraordinaryScientist**

**Noelia**

**Deschanel-Cherry**

**Anto Bones 16**

**AG**

**Ilovebrennan**

**Emicastilo92**

**Bones Everywhere**


	76. Brennan B&B

**Hola bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, de nuevo vuelven hacer dos capítulos seguidos y quiero decirles que me sorprendio mucho haber recibido 12 comentarios en el aviso anterior a tener 4 comentarios, gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios.**

**BRENNAN**

Brennan dormía algo incómoda en su habitación cuando sintió que su teléfono sonaba. Abrió los ojos y vio que Linors la estaba llamando ¿Ya era la mañana? Consultó el reloj: 2:36hs.

-¿Hola?- dijo algo dormida.

-Hola, Bren- dijo él al otro lado con una voz triste. Brennan abrió sus ojos al instante y le preguntó qué le pasaba. He hablado con Ángela-

-Te pedí por favor que dejaras que fuera yo quien se lo dijera. Ella es mi amiga, me correspondía a mí ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Para evitarte un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Ella era mi novia, también estaba en mi derecho-

-Pero te había pedido por favor.- dijo casi a punto de llorar porque le daba miedo sólo pensar que perdería a Ángela.

-Le dije que yo te obligué a que nos besáramos-

-Pero eso es mentira- dijo llorando. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa a hablar?-

-No.- dijo y siguió llorando.

-Por favor.- insistió él.

-No - dijo mientras aún lloraba.

-Iré para allá, ábreme la puerta.- le dijo y colgó. Brennan comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta. Aun llorando se puso de pie y fue a recibir a Linors. Él entró y ella lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Linors la abrazó con fuerzas para que se tranquilizara, para que supiera que no estaba sola en eso. Recordó el abrazo con Ángela y le dolió que fuera reemplazado por Brennan

Iruma sintió ruidos y se despertó, abrió un poquito la puerta de su habitación esperando que fuera Booth quién había llegado. Miró. Vio a Brennan llorando desconsoladamente y a Linors sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Suspiró un poco desilusionada. No le parecía bien que estuviera él en el lugar de Booth, pero no podía hacer nada ¿O sí? Cerró la puerta porque pensó que aquel era un momento de los dos.

Una vez que Brennan se tranquilizó ambos se sentaron en el living. Ella no decía nada.

-¿Qué piensas?- le dijo él. (¿¡Qué pienso!? ¿Cómo qué pienso...? Me odio) pensó Brennan.

-Pienso que soy lo peor que puede existir eso pienso- dijo ella. Él acarició su cabello pero ella alejó su rostro. No, Erik. Lo nuestro nunca va a pasar. Ya lastimamos a bastantes personas.-

-Bren después de tanto no podemos no darnos una oportunidad. Te digo en serio que te quiero nos merecemos una oportunidad.-

-Nosotros dos ¡no nos merecemos nada!- dijo casi gritando y llorando de nuevo. Cuando volvió a tranquilizarse le preguntó: -¿Cómo se lo tomó Ángela?-

-Mal-

-¿Qué dijo de mí?- dijo llorando de nuevo.

-Yo le dije que tú no habías sido que sólo yo era el culpable.-

-Le mentiste la traicionaste y le mentiste.-

-Bren, tú no te mereces perderla-

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Ni siquiera la merezco de amiga! Ni siquiera eso-

-Por favor, deja de odiarte Estuvo mal, es cierto sí, pero Bren, no lo hicimos por impulso-

-Lo mío fue un impulso Erik, no estoy enamorada de ti. Lo mío fue un maldito impulso, ¿entiendes?- Silencio. Él no sabía si era cierto o un modo de defensa que ella utilizaba.

-Yo te quiero, quiero intentar algo.- dijo él finalmente.

-Yo no estoy dispuesta.-

Silencio. Los dos guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- le preguntó a Brennan.

-No lo sé Mañana hablaré con ella.-

-Dile que yo te obligué-

-No.-

-Bren, si no quieres ninguna relación entonces no pierdas todo. Sí, fue un error, lastimamos a personas extraordinarias que no lo merecían, es cierto ¡pero si no vas a estar conmigo deja las cosas como estaban! No tiene sentido que pierdas todo si no quieres tener nada conmigo. Una cosa es que estemos juntos y yo te acompañe, esté a tu lado cuando te sientas fatal, cuando todos te den la espalda, pero otra cosa es que estés completamente sola en esto y tengas que avanzar sola. No vas a poder. Deja de sentirse una súper mujer y acepta que tienes limitaciones como cualquier persona normal. No podrás sola, y si no me quieres a tu lado, entonces al menos permítete estar al lado de quienes te quieren-

Silencio. Pasaron unos instantes en los que la respiración de Linors se acomodó a una frecuencia normal, y en los que Brennan no dejó de mirar hacia un punto fijo con mirada perdida.

-¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que hemos hecho y ni siquiera tiene relevancia?- dijo Brennan. Ni siquiera nos amamos-

-Tú no quieres que tenga relevancia, tú no quieres amarme- dijo él.

-Lo siento, yo no funciono de ese modo. No puedo estar contigo sabiendo que eres de Ángela.-

-No soy de ella ella no quiere saber nada más conmigo, ni yo yo no quiero estar con ella, te quiero a ti-

-Basta, me haces sentir peor.-

-Bren, yo estoy... Pero no voy a estar por siempre. Descansa ahora mañana será otro día. Pero recuerda esto: no voy a estar por siempre.- dijo, se levantó agotado, molesto y confundido y se retiró. Brennan sintió que se le erizaba la piel. No voy a estar por siempre sonaba tan distinto a Booth, que siempre le recordaba que él estaría en todo momento Brennan suspiró triste y permaneció pensando.

Iruma sintió que Erik salía, listo era justo lo que necesitaba. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Booth. Luego de un tiempo éste atendió:

-¿Hola?- dijo algo dormido.

-Booth, soy Iruma, por favor ven a casa, Tempe no deja de llorar, algo le pasa - dijo ella.

-Se siente culpable, es todo - dijo él aún dormido.

-Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth - repetía despacio pero lo suficientemente fuerte y continuo para que sonara molesto y él se despertara.

-Bien, bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? Brennan no quiere que esté allá ya se le va a pasar, pero no es justo que me despejes cuando quiero seguir durmiendo - dijo cuando al fin despertó.

-Pero te llamé porque escuché que ella dijo tu nombre - mintió Iruma. Booth guardó silencio.

-No sé -

-Vamos, no pierdes nada. Cuida a tu amiga, y más ahora que está con esa enfermedad tan rara de Chagas y no sé qué vamos después sabremos si estaba ese bichito infectado o no vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos -

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo voy a ver qué es lo que pasa pero sólo porque me lo pides tú, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, ven - dijo y colgó satisfecha. -¿Debería ir a hablar con Tempe para que esté más susceptible cuando Booth venga y se rinda a sus brazos? ¿O mejor dejo que las cosas sigan su curso? No sé - dijo y se tiró sobre su cama decidiéndose -¿Qué hagooooo?-

Iruma al momento se durmió. Las cosas seguirían su curso.

**BOOTH Y BRENNAN**

Pasaron más de veinte minutos pero Brennan continuó sentada, pensativa y llorando. Sonó la puerta. Brennan comenzó a llorar, no quería a Linors cerca de ella, ¿por qué había vuelto? Se tranquilizó y se acercó hacia allá. Abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa no era Linors quién estaba delante de ella sino Booth. Era Booth Siempre estaré contigo y allí estaba, cumpliéndolo Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, no supo qué esperar

-Booth - dijo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo él.

-Claro.- dijo ella y dejó que entrara. Booth se sentó en el sofá, ella lo acompañó.

-¿Quieres hablar?- le dijo él. Vamos, díme cómo te sientes -

-Erik habló con Ángela - le dijo. Booth no podía creer que prestaría oídos para escuchar todo lo que vendría No podía creer que ella fuera tanto para él, tanto que ni siquiera le importaba cómo se sentiría después él sonsigo mismo después de escuchar todo esto, pero sólo quería asegurarse que ella estaría mejor.

-Creo que quizás, deberías haberlo hecho tú.- dijo intentando disminuir el montón de sensaciones de desfilaban dentro de él.

-Yo quería hacerlo, pero él me dijo que tenía todo el derecho como novio - respondió.

-Que no hable de derechos de novio que no respeta ninguno.- Silencio.

-Lo siento, no debería contarte.- dijo ella y miró hacia el frente. Booth pensó lo mismo, él no debería estar escuchando todo aquello, pero no podía dejarla sola

-No, no hay problema, Huesos - Huesos había vuelto a llamarla así -Estoy aquí porque quiero escucharlo, sino no hubiera venido.-

-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba mal?- preguntó ella. Booth sabía que podía decir la verdad, o ganar unos puntos extra:

-Vine porque sentí que me necesitabas.- Brennan quedó perpleja, no podía creer todo lo que él era capaz de entender Definitivamente Booth era el mejor en lo que se refería a trato con personas

-Gracias porque en verdad te necesitaba.- dijo ella. Él sonrió. Volvió a sonerír. Brennan se sintió algo más aliviada, después de todo al parecer a Booth no había perdido.

-Y bien ¿Ya has hablado con Ángela?-

-No, aún no Y no quiero que llegue ese día no sé con qué cara la miraré -

-Yo tampoco sabría - dijo él. (No me ayudas ) pensó Brennan.

-Erik le dijo que fue él quién me besó que yo no quise nada.-

-¿Fue así?-

-No tan así - Silencio.

-¿Qué le dirás tú?-

-La verdad supongo.-

-¿Y cuál es la verdad?-

-Que que me confundí, que me dejé llevar por unos sentimientos estúpidos. Que al parecer a mí me había pasado algo con él cuando había llegado - repentinamente Brennan se dio cuenta de que acababa de decirle A BOOTH que a ella le había pasado algo con Linors cuando era SU novia, con aún estaba con Booth, cuando Linors había llegado a su vida ahora sí que acababa de traicionarlo. El ambiente entre los dos quedó opacado por aquello que terminaba de decir.

-¿Cuándo te había pasado algo?- preguntó Booth incrédulo.

Brennan suspiró ¿Qué inventaría?

-Cuando fuimos a trabajar juntos por lo del perro.-

-Eres excelente mintiendo, ¿te han dicho eso? Vamos, Huesos ¿Cuándo?-

Brennan miró hacia el suelo.

- cuando fui a su oficina, esa mañana.- dijo la verdad Brennan había ido a buscar aquellos papeles, aquella dichosa mañana porque sentía algo más que aprecio por Linors

Acababa de ser la mujer más estúpidamente sincera en este mundo. Si había alguna posibilidad acababa de arruinarla. Booth sintió que ya no podía seguir allí sin llorar, sin decirle que aunque no eran novios, acababa de traicionarlo Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Booth intentó mantener la calma. No habló. Ella había querido a Linors aún cuando estaba con toda su memoria, con todos sus recuerdos ella lo había querido antes de la enfermedad, antes de la pelea antes de todo y después de haber sido su novia

-Lo siento.- dijo ella.

-No es nada.- dijo él. -¿Así que vas a decirle a Ángela que besaste a Linors porque te atraía antes de que estuviera con ella?- Sonaba una estúpida excusa, pero era cierto. Brennan asintió con un gesto. -¿Lo amas?- preguntó Booth.

-¡Por Dios! ¡No! No significa nada para mí.-

-Me suena a mentira - dijo él.

-Booth, él no me importa.-

-No te creo te importa más de lo que creía más de lo que crees.-

-No es cierto, yo sé qué es lo que me pasa.-

-Tú no sabes lo que quieres - Silencio.

-Sé lo que quiero, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás.-

-Mira hacia delante, en el pasado no encontrarás nada. Sólo una cárcel de la que lograste escapar -

-¿Qué? Nunca hubiera descripto mí pasado de ese modo jamás -

-¿Tú qué sabes? Ni siquiera lo recuerdas.- atacó él.

-Pero estoy segura que no fue así, estoy segura que nunca me sentí de ese modo estoy segura que fue lo más lindo que tuve, por eso intento recuperarlo.-

-Fíjate qué lindo que hasta te atraía Linors cuando eras mi novia yo no veo belleza en ese retrato -

-Es que Booth no puedo explicártelo Yo qué sé lo que se me cruzó por la cabeza en ese momento no lo sé. Sólo sé que hará cuestión de unos días recuperé una parte de mi memoria que me devolvió sentimientos que tenía para con Erik, es todo ¿Por qué? No lo sé Simplemente fue así. No puedo darte ningún consuelo de nada, porque no tengo idea, no tengo idea de cuánto te amé -

-Poco, seguramente.-

-No lo creo, porque la verdad ese calificativo es el menos indicado para lo que yo siento que significaste para mí. Es que, Booth, en este momento me siento tan fuera de mí tan no yo.-

-Hasta hablas mal ¿Tan no yo? -

-Es que no sé cómo explicarme a mí misma quién soy, quién fui. Me sacaron un pedazo de mí.-

-Tú te lo sacaste.-

-Por favor, no puedes culparme por haber recibido un golpe en una zona de corteza donde se almacenan los recuerdos, no es mi culpa, yo no quise olvidar, sólo que el golpe dio justo en ese lugar, y lo olvidé, olvidé quién soy Al parecer sólo estaba segura de mí misma cuando estaba contigo y ahora que no te tengo no sé quién soy.-

-Suena a mentira todo lo que dices. Aprendiste a hablar al menos. Ahora te expresas mejor, al parecer Linors te enseña bien el lenguaje. Pero mientes. Lo dices para que me sienta mejor.-

-No es así. Tú no me crees nada.-

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea si ni siquiera te conozco? Vivo aferrado a un recuerdo que tú perdiste ni siquiera formo parte de tu historia, ¿entiendes?-

-Tú eres la parte más importante de mi historia -

-Bla, bla, bla - dijo Booth. Si fuera así no hubieras sentido nada por Linors.-

**Bueno la siguiente actualización será el viernes o entre la semana, depende cuantos comentarios reciba. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

*****Bones Everywhere.- Hola muchas gracias por haber comentado, y si actualizare mas seguido =)

***RGG.-** si hay que esperar que viene

*****emicastillo92.- si, no habría mucho sentido publicar la historia sin ponerle un final. Si ese mismito es el famoso Linors. Si eso a mi también me gusto mucho, es increíble como esta chica escribia, aparte de que tiene un enorme conocimiento sobre lo que hablar, falta poco para que lleguemos a una de las partes mas interesantes de la historia, espero seguir viéndote por aquí. gracias

*****A.E.S.J.B.- volveré a publicar dos capítulos en uno, para que sean largos =)  
>gracias por tu comentario, me alegra seguir viéndote por aquí.<p>

twitter: Rakelitha_love

facebook: serie-bones


	77. 3 en 1

**P**rimero que nada pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero estuve mal de salud, tanto que fui para emergencias, siento no haber podido actualizar para todos estos capítulos tan interesante e importantes pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron, pero como les dije los fines de semana actualizare ahí que les va el siguiente capitulo, esta vez no será solo dos capítulos si no que son tres en recompensa de la semana pasada y por haber esperado tanto tiempo.

Por cierto antes que nada, queria decirles que quiero publicar los miercoles y viernes pero eso depende de los comentarios que reciba por los capitulos publicados.

**EL SENTIDO FIGURADO DE LAS PALABRAS**

Booth mantuvo su mirada sobre Brennan mientras pensaba si le diría aquello que acababa de pensar… Quizás la perdería, quizás no, pero estaba seguro de que no podía vivir más tiempo en la incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que sucedía, qué pasaba dentro de ella, qué no pasaba. Comenzó a sentir por primera vez que tenía TODO el derecho del mundo de querer olvidarla, de querer intentarlo, de librarse de ella… de librarse de esta locura tan opresiva para él que lo lastimaba continuamente y que nunca le daba libertad… Sentía que se merecía una nueva historia, borrón y cuenta nueva… cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y alejarse de aquella mujer que, lejos de ser el amor de su vida, lo empezaba a volver loco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, ya que aquel silencio no la ayudaba…

-Prueba con Linors.- las palabras retumbaron sobre el living. Brennan abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer que Booth le estuviera dando pase para que ella estuviera con otro hombre, con el mismo hombre con el que había traicionado a su mejor amiga, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso ya no lucharía por ella?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!- dijo ella.

-No volveré a estar contigo hasta que no esté seguro que él no es el amor de tu vida…- amenazó él. Brennan no lo podía creer.

-No es el amor de mi vida… yo estoy segura de eso.-

-Mira no sé si es tan así. No te importé, no te importó Ángela… Nada de importó por él, ¿segura que no es el amor de tu vida? Sácate las ganas, no sé, pero yo no intentaré nada hasta que no te des cuenta de que él no es el hombre para ti…-

-Me estás entregando en bandeja a otro…-

-No. Sólo quiero quedarme tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?- Brennan guardó silencio. –Bien, no espero una respuesta, pero tienes mi "ok" para esa relación, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora me voy, Huesos.- dijo y salió. Brennan se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, él ya había salido.

-Booth, gracias por creer que es lo mejor, pero no lo es…- dijo ella mientras él se alejaba.

-Sólo prueba.- dijo él. Brennan lo miró algo desilusionada. –Somos libres… Eres libre, soy libre. Sólo prueba…- Brennan arqueó las cejas, ¿qué quería decir con "soy libre…"? ¿No estaría pensando comenzar a salir con mujeres? ¿O sí? Cuando volvió a la realidad Booth ya no estaba.

-Ni en pedo estoy con Erik…- dijo para sí y entró a su departamento.

Booth bajó del departamento de Brennan y entró a su camioneta. Miró la hora… era la madrugada, las 3:27hs. Sintió que su mundo se hacía pedazos. Ya no estaría con ella… nunca más… él no se lo merecía.

Miró las estrellas y rememoró situaciones, sonrisas, besos… amor. Toda una farsa… ella había estado pensando en otro. No lo podía creer, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan poco hombre como Brennan acababa de hacer que se sintiera. Él siempre confió en ella, siempre pensó que era suficiente, que era lo que necesitaba, nunca se imaginó que así no era, que secretamente Brennan deseaba a otro hombre… a Linors. Suspiró. Mantuvo una respiración tranquila mientras dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Al momento se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Suspiró con fuerza para evitar lo inevitable. Cayeron unas lágrimas, las secos y negó con un gesto. No lloraría… no lo haría… No valía la pena. No por aquella mujer.

Estaba cansado de todo esto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué resultó ser tanto en su vida?

Las cosas cambiaron…

Brennan se acostó sobre su cama mirando el techo y dejando que cayerán lágrimas… ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla y a intentar con otras mujeres? ¿Ser libre? ¿Acaso ya no lucharía por ella? De todas formas, quizás… este era el modo en que ella lo hizo sentir cuando decidió que probaría la boca de Linors… Quizás el también sintió impotencia porque ella había "seguido hacia delante", cuando en realidad sólo intentaba volver al pasado… ese besos, ese beso se suponía que tenía que confirmarle que amaba a Booth, se suponía que ese beso haría que ella no quisiera estar más con Erik, y era así, ella ya no quería a Erik, quería a Booth, y más que nunca era consciente de ello, pero al parecer, era consciente ahora que era tarde, Booth ya no lucharía y ella no tenía ni las fuerzas ni la decisión para hacerlo por él Irremediablemente sus caminos tomarían distintos rumbos

¿Quién era Erik en su vida? ¿Qué importancia tenía? Porque desde el punto de vista en el que Booth miraba era cierto, pareciera ser alguien importante, pero ella no lo sentía de aquel modo… ¿Tenía que probar algo? ¿Realmente aquel era el único método para estar con Booth de nuevo? ¿Algún día la perdonaría? ¿Y Ángela..? Brennan no entendía que esto era una prueba, si ella volvía con Linors para Booth sería confirmar que lo que quería, si no lo hacía, al menos seguiría en pie una esperanza de que todas las palabras que siempre le había dicho a él eran ciertas y realmente quería intentar algo nuevo con él, Booth y Brennan juntos de nuevo… Pero ella no era capaz de entender el sentido figurado de la propuesta de Booth, la pregunta era si ella realmente intentaría algo con Linors para volver a estar con Booth, y sin buscar demasiado… la respuesta era obvia, si quería estar con Booth no debía intentar nada con Linors pero ella captaba las palabras de forma literal

Booth entró a su departamento y fue directo a su habitación, sin quitarse la ropa se tiró y quedó pensando en el fondo rogaba que ella no volviera.

**¿QUIEN ES UN ADULTO CUANDO DEBE DE SERLO?**

A la mañana siguiente Brennan tendría que ir a Jeffersonian y por la tarde-noche, tendría que ir con Iruma a una reunión con del personal de asistencia social para pedir su adopción… y no sólo eso, tendría que hablar con Ángela, por lo que dedujo que Cam se enojaría con ella y le diría que estaba muy peresoza, pero aunque intentara, ahora sí, realmente tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado… Booth, ¡Booth! ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle permiso para estar con Erik? ¡Ella no había solicitado su permiso! Ni estaba dispuesta a permitir que estuviera con otra mujer… ¿¡Qué le pasaba a su cabeza!? Parecía una calesita con idas y vueltas, idas y vueltas… Dos hombres que estaban en su vida le dijeron que no sabía lo que quería, y era cierto… pero ella ya estaba grande para estar jugando como una chiquilla.

-Hola…- escuchó a Iruma y se apartó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola…- dijo aún dubitativa.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En todo… parezco una adolescente.-

-La verdad que no, porque yo no dudaría tanto…- dijo y sonrió. –Yo elegiría a Booth, en tu lugar… y yo como Iruma que soy, pensaría un poquito en Linors… es lindo, ¿no?- Brennan sonrió, Iruma no lo podía creer, estaba actuando como una adolescente, le faltaba gritar "¡Haaay sí! ¿¡Viste que lindo que es!?" Ante la situación sonrió.

-No es lindo…- mintió. –Bah, sí lo es, pero no es para mí. No nos amamos.-

-Ya veo… Pero vendrá en cualquier momento el príncipe… mmmm… ¿qué príncipe? Porque el azul es Booth… Verde, va a ser el verde por sus ojos verdes, ¿quieres?-

-Deja de decir tonterías. Es Erik, listo. Y no, no vendrá, voy sola.-

-¿Tienes planchita? Quiero planchar mi cabello para esta tarde... noche-

-Sí, búscala, andará por ahí.-

-De acuerdo. Estos días estuve haciendo gimnasia.-

-Sí, se nota. Ya no estás tan flaca como cuando te encontramos, has ganado peso y te quedo muy bien. Bueno Iruma, me voy. Gracias por aguantarme en este momento de mi vida… no solía ser así.- y se levantó y se fue. Iruma saludó con la mano y luego Brennan cerró la puerta.

Manejó hasta el Jeffersonian y llegó justo a tiempo. Eran las 8 hs. La hora que cualquier trabajador normal llegaba, aunque por lo general la Temperance Brennan que intentaba volver a ser llegaba más temprano… O no se iba. No le importó. No estaba para críticas, ya tenía bastante consigo misma.

Brennan entró radiante, con paso firme y se dirigió a la oficina de Hodgins.

-Hodgins, hola.- saludó.

-¡Dra.! Hola.- dijo. –Te tengo buenas noticias. Parece que estaba infectado…-

-Perfecto ¿Por qué?- dijo ella y sonrió. –No hay muchas probabilidades que haya salido mi enfermedad de otro sitio, ¿no?-

-Porque yo sueño con que lo estuviera, pero aún falta mucho para saber. Respecto a tu pregunta te digo que no porque las normas sanitarias que se toman en Washington son suficientes y la prevalencia de Traitomas infectados es baja. Yo creo que no hay que dar muchas vueltas. Aunque como no saben con qué fin te habían secuestrado, esto tenemos que hacerlo con cautela. Sin involucrar al FBI, sólo entre nosotros.-

-Claro ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la investigación que llevan de Booth?-

-Uuuh, la investigación, casi la olvido. Podría ser, ¿por qué no?- dijo.

-Bien, ¿qué propones?- preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a un Agente del FBI, no a mí.-

-Vamos, quiero tu opinión.- insistió.

-Ya te dije, se cautelosa y sí, no le quites el ojo de encima a ese tipo.-

-¿Crees que contamos con la Agente Perotta?-

-¿Por qué la quieres involucrar? Lo tienes a Booth que se está encargando de pequeñeces porque no puede estar contigo en este caso. Pídele a él que investigue, o que vaya Linors cuando no tengan pistas ustedes dos.-

-Sí.- dijo Brennan y suspiró. –Gracias, Hodgins. Voy a ver a Cam.-

-De acuerdo.- ambos se despidieron y Brennan se dirigió a la ofina de Ángela.

Mientras caminaba hacia allá intentaba imaginar la situación… (Yo te mataría amiga mía, si estuvieas con Booth) pensaba. (¿Qué harás tú?). Luego llegó. Ángela estaba sentada sobre la silla de su escritorio delante de la PC intentando no pensar. Brennan golpeó la puerta para que supiera que alguien había llegado. Ángela se giró y miró a su amiga. Brennan tenía cara de perro mojado. Ángela no supo si enojarse, si dejarla hablar… Brennan entró y se acercó a Ángela.

-Lo siento.- dijo. –Sé que hablaste con él.-

-¿Él te lo dijo?- preguntó Ángela.

-Sí.- dijo Brennan. Para Ángela fue fatal enterarse que su gran amor le contaba lo que hacía a Brennan y no a ella. Se volvió a estrujar su corazón.

-¿Quién más sabe todo esto?-

-Booth.- dijo Brennan. Ángela creyó definitivamente que Erik había sido quien había besado a Brennan, quizás por eso ella se vio ante la obligación de decírselo a Booth.

-¿Qué opina?-

-Está enojado…- dijo Brennan. –Creo…-

-Debe estar dolido ¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas?-

-Que es lo peor que te pude haber hecho… opino que no te merezco ni siquiera lejos… opino que soy la peor amiga que pudiste tener… opino que valgo muy poquito, si es que valgo algo…- decía mientras comenzaron a correr lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. "Lágrimas de cocodrilo" pensó Ángela. Siguió escuchando qué pensaba Brennan. -… opino que estuve mal… que no tendría que haber dejado que pasara, que no valió la pena, que soy una idiota, que estoy arrepentida, que tú vales más que un beso con él… que…- Brennan suspiró con fuerza porque tanto llorar la ahogaba -…opino que lo siento, Ángela…- Silencio. Ángela tenía un rostro a muñeca de porcelana seria e inmutable. -¿Qué opinas tú?- preguntó Brennan.

-No lo sé, Temperance. Aún no me doy cuenta de lo que has hecho. Quiero saber por qué.-

-¿Por qué lo hice?-

-Sí.-

-Porque… si soy sincera no sé por qué… con certeza… creo que sé por qué, pero no estoy segura.-

Ángela continuó viéndola en silencio.

-… Hace unos días recordé mis momentos con Erik antes de perder la memoria, y no sólo recordé los momentos, recuperé sentimientos que al parecer guardaba en secreto para él… y no los pude contener…-

-¿Así que cuando estabas con Booth ya te sentías atraída por él?-

-Sí.-

-¿Él lo sabe?-

-Sí.-

-¿Ustedes dos se cuentan todo? Hay ciertas cosas que no debes decir…- le advirtió Ángela como una amiga… Luego recordó que quizás no lo eran. -¿Y esa es tu excusa?-

-Es la verdad, lo siento. No tengo nada mejor para decirte.-

-Temperance… ¿qué hacemos nosotras?-

-Lo que tú decidas, voy a respetarlo.-

-No, no… no te hagas acá la arrepentida y que vas a aceptar que no seamos más amiga, al menos lucha por mi amistad, hazme sentir que vale algo…-

-Ángela… yo no puedo entender cómo arriesgué tu amistad… cómo la perdí, simplemente no lo sé… pero sé que lo hice y no me lo puedo perdonar, creo que si te pierdo lo tengo bien merecido… ¿entiendes? Creo que me lo merezco, que es lo que debe pasar.-

-Mira, cariño…- dijo y suspiró. –Mi corazón es grande, es viví tantas relaciones… que sí, esto es lo peor que me pasó, me traicionó mi mejor amiga… encima una amiga que solía ser de aquellas personas que no traicionan a quienes quieren, así que sí, estoy mal, dolida, rencorosa… sí, sí, sí… a todo lo malo, sí… Estoy muy dolida, muy desilusionada… sí, sí. Pero no puedo dejar de hablarte, no podría castigarte eternamente, por dos motivos: porque soy adulta, y porque soy tu amiga.- Brennan lloraba.

-Yo no te merezco…- dijo mientras lloraba.

-Cariño, el hecho que tú sintieras algo por él, aún estando con Booth, es grave, ¿de acuerdo? Y que lo recordaras y te importa muy poco nuestra amistad también lo es, pero él te fue correspondido, ¿entiendes? Evidentemente él sintió lo mismo que tú sentiste, en el mismo momento y tampoco le importó lo que nosotros dos habíamos construido, así que, ¿quién soy para oponerme? Nadie, cariño. Tengo que aceptar las cosas como vienen… Aparte, Erik… es sólo otro hombre… Un hombre más, no es más que eso. Pero tú eres mi amiga, y no quiero perderte.

Claro que no será lo mismo, no por el momento, pero no puedo dejar de hablarte… y menos en este momento.- Brennan lloraba.

-Ángela… no lo puedo creer…- dijo.

-Ahora, por favor sal de aquí, está todo bien, pero no quiero verte, no hoy. Dame mi tiempo.- Brennan lloró más fuerte…

-Lo siento.-

-Yo también cariño, pero sal. Por favor.- le dijo. Brennan asintió con un gesto.

-¿Ni siquiera un abrazo?- pregunto deseando con lo más profundo de su ser que la abrazara.

-No.- dijo.

-De acuerdo… gracias por perdonarme…- le dijo.

Cuando Brennan salió Ángela se tomó la cabeza y suspiró aliviada, ya no quería seguir con aquella conversación. Llamó a Cam…

Brennan se dirigía hacia su oficina cuando se encontró con Linors, él la vio llorando y se acercó a ella.

-Temperance.- le dijo y la tomó por el brazo para evitar que acelerara el paso. -¿Qué sucede?-

-No quiero hablar, déjame. Erik, se terminó.-

-Nunca empezó. Entiendo eso, es sólo que no quiero verte mal.-

-No te preocupes por mí, no soy nadie en tu vida como para que lo hagas.-

-¿Crees que no eres nadie? Cambié mi relación por ti y crees que no eres nadie, eres más de lo que crees.-

-Cambiaste tu relación porque no la querías… no por mí. Quizás hasta le hice un favor a Ángela.- dijo casi gritando. Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Brennan sintió que él quitaba presión de su brazo y dejaba que se fuera. Lo había lastimado. Ella se giró y salió de allí. No quería hablar.

Linors sintió que estaba jugando a tener 15 años de nuevo. Negó con un gesto. Brennan era muy egoísta… él también había perdido cosas, a una mujer extraordinaria y a un amigo, que Brennan no supiera de la amistad que Booth y él tenían… o habían tenido, no significaba que no había arriesgado cosas para estar con ella.

-…Perdiendo el tiempo por pensar en volver…- dijo para sí en voz baja y salió de allí.

**IRUMA DE LIECHTENSTEIN**

Por la noche Brennan e Iruma fueron a ver a los asistentes sociales. Entraron, saludaron. Nadie las acompañó, quizás por lo que venía sucediendo en estos días, o quizás porque Iruma había pedido que no fueran, Brennan no lo sabía.

Entraron a la sala donde las interrogarían de algún modo, para ver si Brennan era la mujer adecuada para adoptarla. Dos mujeres y un hombre estaban dentro de la sala. Una de mayor edad, rechoncha y muy pintada. Otra, todo su opuesto, excepto por la pintura. Un hombre serio y alto, con mirada penetrante e intimidante. Los tres con los trajes respectivos del lugar. Ambas tomaron asiento.

Comenzaron con las típicas preguntas, cómo se llamaba, cuántos años tenía. Luego le preguntaron a Brennan si tenía un sueldo estable, de qué trabajaba, sonriendo cuando supieron que era la escritora de los best-seller… Palabras fueron y vinieron hasta que le pidieron a Iruma que explicara qué le había pasado:

-Y dime querida…- dijo la mujer rechoncha mirando a Iruma. -¿Cómo es que no tienes familia?- Iruma suspiró. Sería más fácil decir que sus padres habían muerto y que ella no tenía documento porque le habían robado, pero presintió que esa gente, quería la verdad.

-Bien, mi nombre es Iruma de Liechtenstein…- dijo.

-No te pregunté de dónde eres querida, dime tu nombre y tu apellido.- dijo la mujer. Brennan tenía sus ojos abiertos como plato, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, Iruma acababa de decir su nombre y luego de dónde venía… esa forma de presentación era sólo la manera en la que las personas de la realeza se presentan, ¿Iruma era una princesa?

-Disculpe es que las personas que me tuvieron, mis padres… nosotros no tenemos apellido, somos reconocidos de la manera en la que acabo de presentarme.-

-Pero no seas ridícula, sólo las personas de la realeza no se apellidan y se presentan como lo haz hecho…- dijo el hombre molesto.

-Justamente…- dijo. Silencio.

Brennan estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Recordó todos los documentos falsificados que Booth y ella tenían… y que no sería de gran relevancia si ella fuera una chiquilla cualquiera, pero… ¿¡PERO DE LA REALEZA!?-

-¿Intentas decir que eres de la realeza?-

-Lo soy…- dijo.

-¿De dónde dijiste que eras?- preguntó la señora, Brennan casi sin creérselo contestó:

-De Liechtenstein, un principado de 170 km2 y 33.000 habitanes que limita al este con Austria al oeste con Suiza…- Los demás la miraron, Brennan tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Iruma estaba totalmente sorprendida de que supiera de dónde venía.

-¿Usted sabía que era de allí?- pregunto la señora que era un palillo.

-No tenía idea…- dijo casi sin creérselo. Lo que le faltaba… lidiar con esto, bueno, quizás en la cárcel no lastimaría a nadie y no traicionaría a quienes más quería. Casi sin pensarlo siguió hablando. –Hace quince años aproximadamente estuve allí con el príncipe Enrique Hans. Y me presentó a su pequeño orgullo… su alteza serenísima. Su hija ¿eras tú?-

-Sí… soy la alteza serenísima...- dijo Iruma casi sin creérselo. -¿Tú fuiste la forense que fue a investigar la muerte de mi madre?-

Brennan sintió que se le venía el mundo abajo. Muchas sensaciones… muchas emociones… mucha realidad, mucha fantasía. Su rostro empalideció y se le bajó la presión. Los cuatro que estaban allí dentro se pusieron de pie.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo el hombre. -¡Traigan agua!- La mujer que era una palillo corrió a buscar un vaso, y la rechoncha comenzó a abanicar a Brennan con las manos. Iruma se sentía muy culpable por la reacción de Brennan.

Cuando la mujer flaca como una escoba llegó y le entregó el vaso a Brennan vio que el color en su rostro regresaba con cada sorbo, todos se tranquilizaron.

-Disculpe, pero tendré que llamar a su padre, su alteza.- dijo el hombre que se encontraba allí.

-No me diga así… dejaré de serlo… Seré Iruma Brennan ¿Verdad?-

-No… no puede, sus padres querrán tenerla… Y usted es heredera al trono, no puede quedarse.- Brennan escuchaba aquellas palabras sin creérselo… ¿qué acababa de pasar? Su respiración se agitaba, quería matar a Iruma…

-Iré a la cárcel…- susurró.

-No se preocupe, señorita, usted no lo sabía.-

-¿Tempe?- dijo Iruma acercándose a ella. –Yo no quiero volver…- Brennan pensó por un segundo que quizás fue su padre quién la vendió… porque no había otra explicación para que ella no quisiera volver y quisiera renunciar al trono…

-Iruma… ¿cómo no me dijiste una cosa como ésta? ¿Me querías matar?-

-Hay, no, por favor…- dijo ella. –Quiero que me adoptes.-

Pasaron unas horas más y los papeles "denegados" estaban sobre la mesa. Sería imposible la adopción ya que la señorita tenía familiares vivos y era una princesa.

Brennan e Iruma salieron de allí. Ambas subieron al auto y no hablaron hasta llegar a la casa de Brennan.

-Quieres matarme…- dijo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ser "su alteza"! ¡Quiero ser normal!-

-Pero no puedes negar a tu linaje, tu sangre… aparte, ¡sabías muy bien que Booth y yo movimos ciertos contactos para tener con legalidad acá! Y si tu padre lleva adelante investigaciones, que lo hará, Booth quedará sin trabajo… es injusto… Me hubieras dicho que eres una princesa.-

-No lo soy…- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Oh, no… no llores… no puedes llorar ahora… yo quiero llorar, Iruma… no sabes lo que me costó mantenerme aireada en ese lugar, no sabes lo que me costó asimilar toda la información que me tiraste en dos segundos… No sabes…- dijo y volvió a agitarse. Puso su mano sobre su pecho y abrió muy grande sus ojos, le faltaba aire. Iruma la tomó en sus brazos y la acostó en su habitación. Cuidó de Brennan hasta que se puso mejor y se retiró para bañarse. Brennan se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono de Brennan sonaba en su ropa, ella abrió los ojos y sintió el sonido. Se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo (ojalá fuera un sueño…) dijo para sí, pero sabía que era la realidad. Tomó su teléfono. Era Booth.

-Hola.- dijo.

-Huesos, ¿qué pasa que no vienes? Son las diez de la mañana…- Brennan miró el reloj sin creérselo… sí, eran las diez de la mañana, o iban a serlo.

-Me dormí.- se excusó.

-Cam está enojada.- dijo Booth. (Bueno, creo que Booth y yo perderemos nuestros trabajos…) -¿Cómo te fue ayer con Iruma?- preguntó. Brennan guardó silencio.

-Creo que fue eso lo que me tumbó en la cama.-

-jaja, no digas así ¿Y..? ¿Tienes hija o no?-

-No, Booth. Iruma es de la realeza de Liechtenstein…- silencio.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde es eso…-

-Es un país de Europa, una de las monarquías más antiguas de Europa…-

-¿Me lo dices en serio?-

-Sí, Booth.-

-Voy para allá.- le dijo y colgó.

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**

***Noelia.-** me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo te siga gustando

*** .-** espero q este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado

***Bones Everywhere.-**si, ahora que he estado pensando puedo actualizar una vez entre semana y una el fin de semana pero como dije depende de los comentarios que resiva por capitulo

***RGG.-**supongo que ya las cosas han sido respondidas menos lo de Iruma

***A.E.S.J.B.-**si pero bueno yo que tu esperaría algo sentado porque dentro de poco leeras algo que no te parecemuy justo y te recordara mucho a la 6ta temporada

***Sukatao.-**espera mas tiempo y veras que tus sentimientos cambiaran y empezaras a odiar a otra o otras personas

***AG.- **bueno por ahora que yo recuerde pues abran pocos momentos de ByB hahbras mas misterio, drama, y cosas por el estilo, Brennan siempre va a tener una lucha enorme interna consigo misma, y también abran mal interpretaciones entre ByB, pero en si estará todo muy interesante. Pienso actualizar si o si los Viernes por la noche en España y en latinoamerica creo q es de tarde, pero en si pienso actualizar los viernes, y bueno los días entre semana me agradaría actualizar los miércoles pero depende de los comentarios que reciba

***Emily n.- **te digo lo mismo que a AG abra poco romance, malos entendidos, celos, misterios, drama de todo un poco pero bueno de todo un poco, si la seguire subiendo hasta el final y bueno le pienso poner un final también, por eso la estoy subiendo quiero que tenga un buen final ya que la historia se lo merece.


	78. una despedida forzada

…**UNA DESPEDIDA FORZADA…**

Brennan fue a tomar un baño. Iruma no la saludó, seguro estaría enojada con ella. Luego de bañarse se fue a su cuarto y se cambió. Salió al living. La televisión encendida. Se acercó a saludar a Iruma. Nadie. Una carta encima del sofá. Brennan no lo podía creer. Tomó la carta en sus manos:

_Tempe lo siento, no puedo volver. Sé que no quieres que se te complique la existencia a ti, ni mucho menos__ yo tampoco quiero eso__ s__é__ que ahora van a empezar una investigaci__ó__n en la que vas a estar involucrada y como la mala, pero bueno, intento dejar esto como prueba para decir que tú y el Agente Seeley Booth fueron las personas más buenas conmigo, terminé queriéndolos muchos__ me duele mucho dejarlos__ dejarlos con mis problemas porque el hecho de que yo no quiera ese maldito trono, quiz__á__s, no me da derecho de hacer esto que hago, pero no puedo volver__ No s__ó__lo es el trono__ son muchas cosas._

_Tempe, mis padres no saben que trabajé de prostituta por obligación durante tres años, supongo que ahora se enterarán__ qu__é__ pena para ellos. Bah, seguro que mi madre lo sab__í__a, porque est__á__ en el cielo, pero mi padre no sabía._

_No te preocupes, a mí no me necesitan en mi país, mi hermana es heredero directo al trono, así que en este cuanto de hadas__ no hay final feliz, __¿__no?_

_Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, pero te digo yo, que en mi corta de mi vida viví tanto__ te digo yo que tienes a tu alrededor personas que valen much__í__simo. Booth, espero que lo elijas a __é__l__ Brennan lloraba al leer la carta__ no pod__í__a creer lo que le__í__a, no pod__í__a entender ninguna palabra__ Iruma se hab__í__a ido, continu__ó__ con sus ojos borrosos: Booth es un hombre excelente__ s__í__, tiene eso, pero bueno, __eso__ es bueno, __¿__no? Al menos lo ser__á__ para ti__ Y Erik, mmm, no arriegues a Seeley por Erik, pero s__í__ que est__á__ bueno__ ni hablar, es precioso__ =)_

_Quédate tranquila mamá o amiga, como quieras, que yo estaré bien, ya lo he estado antes__ y las circunstancias eran otras__ volver__é__ al pasado que hab__í__a logrado construir en este nuevo mundo, en esta nueva realidad, __¿__de acuerdo? Estar__é__ bien_

_Aún hay mucho por recorrer__ si supieras lo que te espera por delante__ si lo supieras entender__í__as que me fuera y lo que hago__ pero hay ciertas cosas que no puedo decir__ S__é__ que hubiera podido confiar en ti, y lo hubiera hecha si esos se__ñ__ores no hubieran hecho tanto revuelo por mi t__í__tulo y me hubieran dejado ser tu hija__ en fin, la vida sigue, ¿no? Y yo tengo que seguir desde la distancia con mi misión__ te aseguro que al final de este camino nos volveremos a ver._

_Yo seré tu ángel__ yo me encargar__é__ que todo a tu alrededor sea menos dif__í__cil__ vas a encontrar todas las respuestas__ antes del final voy a volver__ Te lo prometo_

_Gracias amiga, gracias mamá_

_Sonríe cada día y no dejes que las lágrimas te consuman_

_Gracias a Seeley, gracias Sweet, a Ángela, a Cam, a Erik, a Hodgins__ Gracias a todos ustedes chicos__ nos volveremos a ver._

_Esta carta no es para que lean todos, sólo dale mis saludos__ S__ó__lo Seeley, __Á__ngela y Erik est__á__n permitidos, porque son los que saben, __¿__no?_

_¡Saludos mamá mía!_

_Siempre en mi corazón._

_No me busquen, por favor, no me compliquen la existencia, se los digo por algo__ cr__é__eme, conf__í__a en m__í__ y deja las cosas como est__á__n_

_Iruma_

Brennan no podía dejar de llorar.

Booth, que acababa de llegar sintió el llanto y entró sin tocar la puerta. Encontró a Brennan con una carta en su mano y con la otra mano tapaba su boca mientras leía Booth se acercó a ella y leyó la primera parte de la carta: Iruma se había ido

Booth abrazó a Brennan y ella continuó llorando.

Todas las cosas que Iruma había escrito en esa carta la hicieron sentir muy mal. La noche anterior, la última noche que estuvieron juntas, ella ni siquiera le había hablado e Iruma se había ido. No entendía nada, ¿por qué todo salía mal? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Iruma? ¿En qué estaba metida que dijo que volvería? ¿Por qué sería su ángel? Ángel necesitaba a todos los santos para que la sostuvieran porque sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas Y sin embargo estaba siendo sostenida por su propio ángel, como tantas otras veces Booth estaba con ella siempre.

Las cosas se le antojaron menos pasadas sabiendo que estaba compartiendo este peso con él aunque no podía compartir todo su dolor, porque había otros dolores en su corazón que no los compartía con él, éste éste sí que lo compartía

Mamá Mamá le había dicho Nunca tuvo un hijo, nunca pensó en tenerlos y como si nada una chica que no dejaba de llorar, que necesitaba amor, que necesitaba cariño se cruzaba en su camino Una chica que al final terminó siendo sensata, compañera, inteligente, buena una amiga la mejor hija Toda una señorita al final de todo fue Iruma quién cuidó de ella, y no viceversa ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida le quitaba su hija? Brennan seguía llorando. Booth no se apartaba de ella. Sólo la abrazaba.

Pasó mucho para que Brennan se repusiera No estaba preparada para semejante pérdida Nunca no habría imaginado.

-Iruma- dijo en un susurro y con voz congestionada de tanto llorar. -¿Por qué?- y continuó en los brazos de Booth. Sintió que él acariciaba su cabello, suspiró aliviada por tenerlo. Sonrió, aún en aquel momento tenía la capacidad de hacerla reír.

-La buscaremos-

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Brennan mirando de repente a Booth. Él sólo había leído la primera parte de la carta, no la había leído completa. Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera- dijo. Luego le pasó la carta. Booth la tomó y soltó a Brennan. Luego se sentó en el sofá a leer aquella carta. Brennan fue a su habitación a buscar un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro. Luego volvió con Booth y se sentó a su lado. Lo observó mientras leía.

Él estaba serio En un momento sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sonrió Booth es un hombre excelente sí, tiene eso, pero bueno, eso es bueno, ¿no? Al menos lo será para ti Y Erik, mmm, no arriesgues a Seeley por Erik, pero sí que está bueno (Iruma siempre con ese carácter hasta en los peores momentos tan tú) Continuó leyendo.

Cuando él terminó de leer quedó en silencio. Pensativo triste por la pérdida Iruma. Se había hecho querer esa chiquita

El teléfono de Brennan sonó. Ella miró quién la llamaba: Linors. Atendió.

-Hola-

-Hola, Brennan. Tenemos que ir a interrogar a Rebecca, hoy nos toca ella ¿Ya estás en el Jeffersonian?-

-No, aún no. Tengo que ir todavía.-

-Bueno, ve- le dijo. Te dejo, estoy manejando.-

-De acuerdo.- colgó.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Booth. Brennan miró al techo con un gesto que le dijo de quién se trataba. -¿Linors?-

-Sí, él-

-¿Qué quería? ¿Volver a perderte?- dijo con una sonrisa de ganador. Ella sonrió.

-No, ahora nos toca interrogar a Rebecca, así que iremos para allá -

-Oh, sí ese maldito caso que te puso en sus manos-

-No estoy en sus manos.-

-Pero estuviste-

-Pero no volveré a estar.-

-No sé, no sé- dijo él con tono de burla. Te pongo a prueba.-

-Créeme, se me ha ido el interés -

-Ni siquiera valió lo que costó, ¿no?- dijo Booth refiriéndose a que se habían besado poco para semejante lío que se había armado.

-Ni siquiera Iré a retocar mi maquillaje, no quiero que vea que estuve llorando -

-¿Ves? Así no lo vas a lograr, si te pones linda él se te va a insinuar y vas a terminar con Linors de nuevo -

-Créeme que no - dijo mientras se iba. Booth sonrió, pero de tristeza. Llevar adelante aquella charla era algo muy molesto para él, y pesado Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a perder a Brennan, así que tendría que aceptar los retos como vinieran y demostrarle a ella que él era su mejor opción.

Pasaron unos minutos y sonó la puerta. Booth abrió. Linors alzó la mirada y se encontró con él.

-¿Booth?-

-¿Esperabas a Huesos?-

-En realidad sí ¿Vendrá o es mejor que me vaya..?-

-Oh, no, quédate tranquilo ya viene.-

-¿E Iruma?- Silencio.

-Duerme.- mintió Booth.

-Qué raro - dijo Linors. Brennan llegó.

-Hola, Erik. Creí que iría sola al Jeffersonian - dijo y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Booth la miró algo molesto por lo que acababa de hacer y dejó que Brennan se diera cuenta de su disgusto sin censura. Cuando terminó de darle el beso Booth la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él para que Linors supiera que se trataba de la mujer de él. Linors sonrió algo molesto y dijo:

-Mejor me voy afuera antes que las hormonas masculinas hagan que compitamos -

-Tienes razón . Más aún cuando ya he ganado - Linors sonrió y con una simple miradita lo desafió para ver quién era el que ganaba. Booth se puso serio, no le causaba gracia que aceptara el reto. Linors no veía la gracia en que lo amenazara a él a luchar por Brennan.

Brennan los miró a los dos y se despidió de Booth antes que terminaran pelándose delante de ella y por ella.

Brennan y Linors se dirigieron hacia la camioneta sin decir palabra alguna, evidentemente estaba molesto.

Una vez dentro él puso el motor en marcha y se dirigieron al lugar. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Al llegar ambos bajaron en silencio nuevamente.

-¿Te molestó?- preguntó Brennan cuando ya no lo soportó. Él la miró sorprendido por ser la que rompió el silencio, no pensó que lo haría.

-La verdad es que las peleas por una mujer las dejé de lado cuando terminé el secundario. Creo que las personas adultas son lo suficientemente maduras como para saber qué es lo que quieren sin necesidad de quedarse con el ganador. Así que, sí, me molestó el hecho de que te prestes a ese juego tan estúpido y encima me involucres en él. O me quieres o no, y creo que había quedado claro que no querías nada que no me querías, así que no hay pelea que llevar adelante - Linors estaba aprendiendo a ser sincero porque si en verdad creía que aquellas eran las palabras que Brennan deseaba escuchar, estaba más que equivocado.

-Yo no te involucré en nada. Dijimos que yo iba al Jeffersonian sola, fuiste tú el que fue a mi casa

-Sí, pero no pensé que estaría Booth en tu casa, es todo ni pensé que había algo de malo en lo que hice de ahora en más lo pensaré dos veces cuando se trata de ti -

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque cada vez que hago algo contigo y lo pienso sólo una vez, haces que me moleste. Te besé, pensé que después de aclarar todo con Ángela estaríamos juntos y no, resulta que quieres seguir con Booth, de acuerdo, lo respeto. Es sólo que no quiero formar parte de tu juego o tus indecisiones. Estoy grande.- dicho esto se acercó a la puerta de la casa de Rebecca. Brennan hervía de bronca, ¿quién se creía? Linors golpeó

-Bien, entonces me parece perfecto que hayas entendido que entre nosotros no volverá a pasar nada - dijo ella enojada.

-Mira, Brennan lo que pasó considéralo nada, ¿de acuerdo? No fue más que un error, y sí, de los errores se aprende, dicen, así que estoy muy feliz de que hayas aprendido que el amor de tu vida es Booth, ahora por favor, trabajemos como personas adultas y no mezclemos nada de lo que pasó y que no tuvo que haber pasado nunca

Brennan lo miró molesta hacía que sonara como si ella fuera un error

-Me parece bien, ya está fuiste un error

-Tú también y uno que no valió la pena.- dijo mirando hacia el frente, sus ojos sobre la puerta que tenía en frente. Brennan se estaba enojando bastante.

-¿Ni si quiera me miras?- él la miró.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ver a una cobarde - estaba diciendo cuando la puerta se abrió. Rebecca los observó a los dos que al parecer estaba discutiendo. Linors suspiró dos veces para tranquilizarse y cambió su gesto para que no se enterara del problema. Brennan hervía.


	79. Selena Kart, antropóloga forense

**PIDO PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO PERO MI ORDENADOR ESTA ESTROPEADO Y TUVE QUE IR A PRESTARMELO DONDE MI TIO, ESPERO PODER VOLVER ACTUALIZAR LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA.**

Cuando Rebecca los vio a los dos frente a ella pareció algo sorprendida por la pelea que al parecer habían tenido pero la expresión rápidamente se borró de su rostro y pareció estar bastante molesta con esas dos personitas que tenía en frente.

-Hola.- dijo por cortesía, pero claramente molesta.

-Hola, FBI. Soy el Agente Linors, y ella es -

-La conozco Agente Linors.- dijo Rebecca. -¿Por qué han venido? ¿Pasó algo con Booth?- Brennan miró a Linors algo sorprendida porque Rebecca no sabía qué fue lo que se había encontrado en su perro, o eso creyó por la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

-No,- dijo él. -venimos a hacerle unas preguntas porque el Jeffersonian ha encontrado restos humanos dentro del abdomen de su perro. Entenderá Ud. la importancia del interrogatorio.-

-Claro estuve con un Agente del FBI.- Linors sonrió. Pasen, por favor.- dijo ella dándoles lugar a los dos para que entraran.

Brennan y Linors entraron. Luego Rebecca se dirigió hacia el living, ellos dos la imitaron.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?- le preguntó a Linors. Sonrió para parecer más simpático. Había estado muy serio por lo sucedido con Brennan.

-Bueno la verdad es que estuvimos investigando primero a sus vecinos para ver si había alguien que tuviera alguna relación con el caso - estaba diciendo pero Rebecca lo interrumpió:

-Debería haber venido primero a mi casa, ¿no cree? ¿Puedo tutearlo?-

-Claro no me molesta la informalidad.- dijo él. Es cierto, pero el FBI quería encargarse primero de investigar en los alrededores, porque te puedes imaginar que uno de los sospechosos es Booth, así que no queríamos que se nos pasara nada por alto. Pensamos que lo más conveniente sería que actuáramos del modo en que lo hicimos. De todos modos no vinimos a hablar de los procedimientos que lleva a cabo el FBI, sino que quería decirte que estuvimos buscando a Reils Roys y no pudimos dar con él.- el rostro de Rebecca pareció palidecer ¿Reils Roys? ¿Quién era? Fue en ese momento en el que Brennan se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdida con el caso, que no había acompañado a ningún interrogatorio a Linors, y que encima no tenía idea de qué hablaban, ¿quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué el rostro de Rebecca pareció transformarse cuando lo nombró?

-No sé de qué hablas no lo conozco.- dijo. Su voz pareció titubear si era buena mentirosa, pues entonces, acababa de perder el premio. Todo su cuerpo le dijo a Linors que estaba mintiendo al igual que las pruebas. Linors tomó un sobre que traía en su mano. Brennan lo observó, ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello. Se sintió mal porque Cam tenía razón al decir que estaba vaga o perezosa

-Mira, Rebecca. Me encantaría que no hubieras dicho eso porque, ¿sabes?, le has mentido al FBI. De todas formas es algo que no puedo pasar por alto, y bueno, dado que te niegas a cooperar tendré que mostrarte pruebas que tengo en este sobre y que fueron sacadas por el detective que contrató tu pareja actual para asegurarse que le eres infiel o no.- los ojos de Rebecca parecían a punto de estallar. Linors abrió el sobre y dejó sobre una mesita que tenía en frente un montón de fotos en las que Rebecca estaba besándose con aquel tipo. Ella miró algo sorprendida por las fotos tomadas y recordó el día en el que se habían besado de aquel modo. Un modo bastante descriptivo, porque incluso desde la distancia discreta desde la que había sido tomada la foto se veía que estaban haciéndolo con lengua. También tengo las del hotel Piaccere, que no me gustaría mostrártelas porque conoces el contenido -

-Eres un irrespetuoso.- dijo Rebecca muy ofendida.

-Te recuerdo que yo no tomé estas fotos, sino que me las dio tu pareja actual cuando fui a interrogarlo hace unos días. Lo siento no soy yo el que miente. Digo las cosas como son y soy seguro - indirecta para Brennan. Ella la captó y lo miró molesta.

-¿Me estás diciendo insegura?- dijo Rebecca muy enojada.

-Bueno, no es de persona segura estar con dobles relaciones y no decidirse por un hombre ¿no, Brennan?- Brennan lo quería matar.

-No creo que estemos aquí para juzgar a Rebecca, ¿no, Linors?-

-Tienes razón. Lo siento - dijo y sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Bueno - dijo Rebecca. es cierto que he mantenido un romance con Reils pero ¿qué tiene que ver con mi perro y lo que encontraron?-

-Es que su pareja es sospechoso, y bueno a esta parte quería llegar. Hemos estado intentando dar con Roys, y no hemos podido es como si hubiera desaparecido, no sé si me explico -

-¿Crees que ?- dijo Rebecca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Crees que Tom lo mató?- Tom era su nuevo novio.

-No lo sé, ¿lo crees tú?-

-No conozco mucho a Tom, somos novios hace aproximadamente unos dos meses, no es que lo conozco tanto.-

-¿Hace dos meses y te vigila con detectives?- preguntó Brennan.

-Es algo exagerado, ¿no crees?- dijo Linors. Rebecca los miró a los dos

-Es algo inseguro.- dijo finalmente.

-¿Y por qué dices eso?- preguntó Brennan.

-Porque cuando él era chico sus padres fueron detenidos por homicidios y condenados a cadena perpetua, o eso me dijo. Desde ese momento tuvo que vivir con sus tíos que no lo trataban muy bien. En esa nueva familia que tenía las infidelidades eran moneda corriente, así que me pidió por favor que no le fuera infiel porque no podría soportarlo.- confesó.

-Pero entonces es muy probable que sea él el asesino.- dijo Brennan. Linors la empujó un poco para que se callara.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Rebecca. Brennan no acababa de entender por qué quería que mantuviera silencio. Asintió con un gesto.

-Bien - concluyó Linors. Gracias, por tu tiempo. No tenemos más preguntas, cualquier adelanto que tengamos o sepamos te lo haremos saber, ¿de acuerdo?- Rebecca sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Los acompaño a la puerta.- dijo y los tres se pusieron de pie. Brennan aún no entendía qué era lo que terminaba de pasar. Según su parecer estaban en un buen momento de la conversación y Linors había decidido irse.

.

.

.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto Brennan no se quedó callada:

-Dime una cosa, ¿por qué nos fuimos en el mejor momento de la conversación?-

-¿Qué sabes tú de mejores momentos durante un interrogatorio? Hasta donde sé llevas más de cuatro años trabajando con Booth y no sabes cómo llevar a cabo un buen interrogatorio ¡ah! Y podrías restarle los seis meses que te olvidaste -para ella fue muy injusto que dijera aquello.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó pero algo molesto aún. - No quiero hablar.- le dijo y miró al frente. No tenía ganas de discutir, pero la terminaba de lastimar. Linors se sintió mal al instante. El hecho que ella no quisiera ser su novia no le daba derecho a tratarla de aquel modo. Aunque fuera cierto, nunca tendría que haber dicho esas cosas.

-Mira lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que eres la primera en decirme no así que me afectó un poco el ego, digámoslo... Lo siento.- dijo intentando arreglar las cosas. No arregló nada. Brennan no contestó. Él notó que la había lastimado y el único modo de hacer que se le pasara un poco la molestia, sería contestándole su pregunta: -Mira, nos fuimos de interrogatorio porque no le creí la última parte de la historia no creí ni una sola palabra. Quiero comprobar lo que dijo o ya sé para qué lado tirar la investigación.- Brennan al escuchar aquello sintió curiosidad, porque si no le había creído nada, entonces la primera sospechosa era Rebecca.

-¿Por qué no le creíste?-

-Oh, vamos la cantidad de veces que repasó ese discurso fueron increíbles. Es muy mala mentirosa esa mujer, y oculta algo.- dijo. Cuando empezó a hablar de la niñez de su novio y la patética historia de sus tíos. Por favor, todo apuntaba a hacerlo parecer un loco desquiciado de celos y la verdad que la charla que tuve con él pues él la hizo parecer una loca desquiciada de celos Así que es evidente que algo pasó en el medio y los dos terminaron peleados pero los dos mienten.-

-No puedes decir una cosa como esa.- dijo Brennan. Él la miró algo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-

-Rebecca es la madre el hijo de Booth, ¿sabes lo mal que se sentiría si ella resulta ser cómplice de un asesino? ¿¡Y Parker!?- Linors mantuvo silencio. Era cierto.

-Entonces hagamos todo lo posible para hallar la verdad, sea cual sea. Parker también merece la verdad.-

-Es cierto pero será difícil para Booth.- dijo ella.

-Nadie dijo que este trabajo es fácil - Silencio. Linors quería decir algo Se armó de valor y se lo dijo: -Escucha, Brennan. Lamento lo que pasó entre nosotros. La verdad, creo que hubiera sido mejor que no pasara nada. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, como amigo, como compañero. Listo, no intentaré nada más contigo. No hace falta que Booth se sienta celoso ni nada, no quiero sumar más problemas, ¿de acuerdo? Yo seguiré mi camino. Quiero ayudar, no ser una molestia.-

-Gracias es lo que necesito.- dijo ella. Él sonrió y mantuvo su vista sobre la carretera.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian Brennan y Linors se toparon con una empleada que nunca antes habían visto. Era una mujer rubia, esbelta, de ojos verdad, cabello lacio. Una sonrisa única, hermosa en pocas palabras una mujer muy hermosa. Parecía de la edad de Brennan, así que estudiante quizás no sería, ¿quién era entonces? Brennan se acercó a la muchacha.

-Hola, soy la Dra. Brennan. Quisiera saber quién eres.- la chica la miró con mucha amabilidad en sus ojos. A Brennan no le interesaba la amabilidad, quería saber quién era.

-Hola, soy el Agente Linors, del FBI.- dijo él que estaba allí al lado.

-Oh, mucho gusto. Yo soy Selena Kart. Mucho gusto. Soy antropóloga forense y la Dra. Sorayan me ha contratado.- fue un golpe bajo para Brennan. Linors notó que hervía de odio.

-¿Cuál es tu trabajo?-

-Trabajo con huesos, las huellas que dejan Bueno pero asumo que Ud. lo sabe Dra. Brennan. Sigo sus investigaciones y conferencias. Para mí es todo un orgullo trabajar a su lado.-

Brennan se dio la media vuelta y se retiró de allí. Linors quiso acompañarla, pero sabía que no le correspondía, así que se quedó donde estaba.

Cam estaba trabajando cuando sintió que entraban a su oficina. Alzó la vista y vio que era Brennan, así que supo que vendría muy enojada a pedir explicaciones y por supuesto que se las daría.

-Cam ¿podrías decirme qué significa este nuevo reemplazo?-

-No es un reemplazo, es una acompañante. Hará tu trabajo cuando estés ausente, porque te recuerdo Brennan, que has estado más ausente que presente en los últimos días en los últimos tiempos. Lo siento, ¿te molesta? A mí me molesta más no terminar mi trabajo en tiempo y en forma porque mi antropóloga forense se la pasa llorando por los rincones y no hace nada. Te recuerdo, por si te interesa, que la última vez que hablaste con tu jefa, o sea, yo, me dejaste con las palabras dentro de la boca y corriste hacia no sé dónde a solucionar no sé qué por lo tanto, me pareció justo y efectivo contratar a otro empleado que te ayude con el trabajo. Estamos atrasados, y seguimos atrasados, y seguimos atrasados. Estuviste en coma por dos meses e hicimos lo que pudimos para reemplazarte, pero ahora estás aquí, presente y aún así te noto ausente, así que por respeto a tu inteligencia y a todo lo que le debes al Jeffersonian he contratado a otro empleado y no te he echado, ¿de acuerdo?-

Brennan no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, la idea de echarla de allí había pasado por la cabeza de Cam y lo que era peor era que ella negaba el hecho de que su jefe tenía razón no sabía nada del caso, no avanzaba, no acompañaba a Linors sino que por el contrario lo rechazaba se sintió mal por la realidad, pero ese sentimiento rápidamente fue reemplazado por un a bronca irracional. Brennan sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarse y allí estaba Cam, delante de ella seria, pero sinceramente preocupada por su trabajo y por las cosas que el Jeffersonian realizaba en su ámbito Cam tenía razón.

-Lo siento creo que tendré que aceptarlo - dijo y se retiró. Sí, Cam tenía razón en todo lo que acababa de decir pero ella le demostraría que aquella mujer estaba de más en el lugar.

Pasada la media noche Brennan aún estaba arreglando los trabajos pendientes (y atrasados) que tenía. Buscando e identificando todo cuanto era capaz de identificar Había avanzado algo, pero con lo rigurosa que resultaba ser la observación de la Dra. sobre cualquier cadáver pues, avanzaba lento.

Las horas se sucedieron y un nuevo día arribó. Cuando llegaron sus compañeros vieron que ella aún estaba trabajando. Dado que todos ya conocían las últimas noticias pensaron que se había levantado temprano para venir a adelantar trabajo. No sabían que no se había ido.

A media mañana Linors se acercó a Brennan y notó que llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior.

-No dormiste, ¿eh?-

-No.- dijo mientras seguía observando y clasificando los muertos de guerra.

-¿Estás ocupada o podemos ir a interrogar de nuevo de Tomas Jackson?-

-¿El novio de Rebecca?-

-Sí.-

-Será mejor que vayas sin mí. De todas formas hace más de cuatro años que acompaño a Booth y no he aprendido nada, tienes razón. Yo me quedo haciendo lo que sé hacer y lo que ahora ponen a prueba - lo último dijo casi en un susurro.

-No quise ofenderte, ya te pedí perdón ayer. Pero te entiendo si prefieres trabajar. Iré con la Agente Perotta.-

-De acuerdo. Vayan.- dijo.

Linors salió de allí y contactó con ella.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupada en otro caso, ¿por qué no hablas con Sully?- dijo ella mientras hablaba con Linors.

-Pensé que ya no estaba en Washington ¿Sigue desde la última vez?-

-Sí, ahora está aquí, ya no anda naufragando. Volvió para quedarse. Lo siento Linors, pero no seré yo tu compañera.-

-De acuerdo. Gracias de todos modos.- dijo él y colgó. Sintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas. Se giró. Era Cam. Hola, Cam, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿Brennan no irá contigo a interrogar a tu sospechoso?-

-No, es que me pareció mejor que se quedara. Buscaré algún agente del FBI que pueda ir conmigo - intentó defenderla.

-No la defiendas y llévate a Selena. Quiero hablar con Brennan y no quiero que ella ande rondando por aquí, ya sabes, por si se suben los tonos.- dijo.

-Con todo respeto, pero no creo que me sirva esa chica en el interrogatorio. No creo que sepa hacer algo. Sería sólo una presencia.-

-Entonces que sea una presencia, Linors.- dijo Cam. La necesito fuera.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo. Avísale y dile que la espero en 15 minutos en el estacionamiento -

-Bien. Allí estará.- dijo Cam y fue a avisarle.

Booth vio que Linors dejaba de hablar con Cam y ya se había enterado de lo nuevo, así que fue a preguntar a Linors sobre Rebecca.

-Hey, Linors. Dime una cosa.- Linors se giró para ver a Booth.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué pasó con Rebecca?-

-No confío en Rebecca. Lo siento, Booth. Pero creo que oculta algo.-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó casi pálido. Su hijo estaba en casa de Rebecca con un hombre que era un posible asesino y si Linors estaba en lo cierto, entonces Parker podría estar conviviendo con un asesino.

-No interrogué a Rebecca y a Tomas, su novio. Los dos se contradijeron en sus historias y no terminaron de convencerme. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para saber lo verdad.-

-Hola Booth.- dijo Cam. Ella es nuestra nueva antropóloga forense que ayudará a Brennan. Se llama Selena Kart. Booth la miró. Linda chica. Luego borró ese pensamiento y se concentró en Rebecca.

-Hola.- dijo. Linors, ¿te puedo acompañar al interrogatorio?- Selena intentó devolver el saludo, pero Booth al parecer no estaba interesado en ello, así que dejó que escuchara la respuesta de su compañero.

-Sabes que no.- dijo él. Eres sospechoso.-

-Bien, sí, pero no se lo decimos al FBI ¿A quién interrogarás ahora?-

-A Tomas -

-¿El novio?-

-Sí.-

-Debo ir.-

-De acuerdo, preséntate como el Agente Sullivan. Después le pido que me haga el favor de decir que me acompañó.-

-¿Sully?-

-Vamos, no compliques las cosas. Sí, Sully.-

-Sería bueno decir el nombre de un Agente que al menos esté en Washington.- dijo Booth.

-Te sorprenderá saber que no se ha ido de la vez que recibió el balazo en su pierna. Al parecer no quiere volver a naufragar.-

-De acuerdo, seré Sully.-

-Bien, irá con Ud. Selena.- dijo Cam.

-Oh, sí.- dijo Linors. Tú preséntate sólo como antropóloga forense, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí.- dijo ella. -¿A dónde iremos?- Linors miró hacia arriba algo molesto por la preguntita que no quería contestar. Bueno, lo siento sólo preguntaba, no era para que hicieras ese gesto si no quieres no me dices nada y ya está - le dijo molesta.

-No seas maleducado.- dijo Booth sonriendo porque la chica se le plantó de entrada a Linors. Éste (Linors) la miró y le sonrió pero con picardía, le pareció muy lindo de su parte que mostrara carácter.

-Disculpa, tienes un carácter me doy cuenta. Vamos a ir a interrogar al exnovio medio asesino de la ex de Seeley Booth, pero él no puede estar presente en el caso porque es sospechoso

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo ella y miró a Booth.

-Pero no porque sea sospechoso, sino porque soy ex en la vida de Rebecca - se defendió Booth.

-Sí, y Rebecca es la madre de su hijo Parker, así que - Booth miró a Linors, no le gustababa que contara a Dios y a medio mundo que tenía un hijo, mientras menos lo supieran mejor, era una forma de cuidarlo

-Entiendo, ¿ves? No es difícil explicar las cosas y ser cortés. Yo no soy mala, no te preocupes.

-Espero que no lo seas.- dijo Linors cuando escuchó que Booth se quejaba:

-Me molesta dejar este caso en tus manos, al menos antes estaba Brennan, ahora ni eso.- dijo Booth dejándole claro que la confianza era con Brennan, no tanto con él.

-Dejando las cosas de lado, Booth. Sabes que soy bueno en mi trabajo, no mezcles las cosas y confía en mi capacidad.- dijo Linors.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Cam.

-Nada.- dijeron los dos.

-Bien. Vamos.- dijo Selena. Booth y Linors la miraron, no esperaban que les diera una orden cuando acababan de conocerse Ella les regaló una sonrisa. Los dos sonrieron por obligación.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

***SUKATAO**

***RGG**

***Emily n**

***AG**

***pituluadrake**

***wendymsanchez1979**


	80. Chapter 80

Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado en un largo tiempo, por ahora iré actualizando esta historia las demás espero poder hacerlas pronto que anda bloqueada. :(  
>Espero que aún tengan ganas de seguir leyendo :)<p>

Pasada la media noche Brennan aún estaba arreglando los trabajos pendientes (y atrasados) que tenía. Buscando e identificando todo cuanto era capaz de identificar Había avanzado algo, pero con lo rigurosa que resultaba ser la observación de la Dra. sobre cualquier cadáver pues, avanzaba lento.  
>Las horas se sucedieron y un nuevo día arribó. Cuando llegaron sus compañeros vieron que ella aún estaba trabajando. Dado que todos ya conocían las últimas noticias pensaron que se había levantado temprano para venir a adelantar trabajo. No sabían que no se había ido.<br>A media mañana Linors se acercó a Brennan y notó que llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior.

-No dormiste, ¿eh?-

-No.- dijo mientras seguía observando y clasificando los muertos de guerra.

-¿Estás ocupada o podemos ir a interrogar de nuevo de Tomas Jackson

-¿El novio de Rebecca?-

-Sí.-

-Será mejor que vayas sin mí. De todas formas hace más de cuatro años que acompaño a Booth y no he aprendido nada, tienes razón. Yo me quedo haciendo lo que sé hacer y lo que ahora ponen a prueba - lo último dijo casi en un susurro.

-No quise ofenderte, ya te pedí perdón ayer. Pero te entiendo si prefieres trabajar. Iré con la Agente Perotta.-

-De acuerdo. Vayan.- dijo.

Linors salió de allí y contactó con ella.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupada en otro caso, ¿por qué no hablas con Sully?- dijo ella mientras hablaba con Linors.

-Pensé que ya no estaba en Washington ¿Sigue desde la última vez?-

-Sí, ahora está aquí, ya no anda naufragando. Volvió para quedarse. Lo siento Linors, pero no seré yo tu compañera.

-De acuerdo. Gracias de todos modos.- dijo él y colgó. Sintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas. Se giró. Era Cam. Hola, Cam, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿Brennan no irá contigo a interrogar a tu sospechoso?-

-No, es que me pareció mejor que se quedara. Buscaré algún agente del FBI que pueda ir conmigo - intentó defenderla.

-No la defiendas y llévate a Selena. Quiero hablar con Brennan y no quiero que ella ande rondando por aquí, ya sabes, por si se suben los tonos.- dijo.

-Con todo respeto, pero no creo que me sirva esa chica en el interrogatorio. No creo que sepa hacer algo. Sería sólo una presencia.-

-Entonces que sea una presencia, Linors.- dijo Cam. La necesito fuera.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo. Avísale y dile que la espero en 15 minutos en el estacionamiento -

-Bien. Allí estará.- dijo Cam y fue a avisarle.

Booth vio que Linors dejaba de hablar con Cam y ya se había enterado de lo nuevo, así que fue a preguntar a Linors sobre Rebecca.

-Hey, Linors. Dime una cosa.- Linors se giró para ver a Booth.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué pasó con Rebecca?-

-No confío en Rebecca. Lo siento, Booth. Pero creo que oculta algo.-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó casi pálido. Su hijo estaba en casa de Rebecca con un hombre que era un posible asesino y si Linors estaba en lo cierto, entonces Parker podría estar conviviendo con un asesino.

-No interrogué a Rebecca y a Tomas, su novio. Los dos se contradijeron en sus historias y no terminaron de convencerme. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para saber lo verdad.-

-Hola Booth.- dijo Cam. Ella es nuestra nueva antropóloga forense que ayudará a Brennan. Se llama Selena Kart. Booth la miró. Linda chica. Luego borró ese pensamiento y se concentró en Rebecca.

-Hola.- dijo. Linors, ¿te puedo acompañar al interrogatorio?- Selena intentó devolver el saludo, pero Booth al parecer no estaba interesado en ello, así que dejó que escuchara la respuesta de su compañero.

-Sabes que no.- dijo él. Eres sospechoso.-

-Bien, sí, pero no se lo decimos al FBI ¿A quién interrogarás ahora?-

-A Tomas -

-¿El novio?-

-Sí.-

-Debo ir.-

-De acuerdo, preséntate como el Agente Sullivan. Después le pido que me haga el favor de decir que me acompañó.-

-¿Sully?-

-Vamos, no compliques las cosas. Sí, Sully.-

-Sería bueno decir el nombre de un Agente que al menos esté en Washington.- dijo Booth.

-Te sorprenderá saber que no se ha ido de la vez que recibió el balazo en su pierna. Al parecer no quiere volver a naufragar.-

-De acuerdo, seré Sully.-

-Bien, irá con Ud. Selena.- dijo Cam.

-Oh, sí.- dijo Linors. Tú preséntate sólo como antropóloga forense, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí.- dijo ella. -¿A dónde iremos?- Linors miró hacia arriba algo molesto por la preguntita que no quería contestar. Bueno, lo siento sólo preguntaba, no era para que hicieras ese gesto si no quieres no me dices nada y ya está - le dijo molesta.

-No seas maleducado.- dijo Booth sonriendo porque la chica se le plantó de entrada a Linors. Éste (Linors) la miró y le sonrió pero con picardía, le pareció muy lindo de su parte que mostrara carácter.

-Disculpa, tienes un carácter me doy cuenta. Vamos a ir a interrogar al exnovio medio asesino de la ex de Seeley Booth, pero él no puede estar presente en el caso porque es sospechoso

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo ella y miró a Booth.

-Pero no porque sea sospechoso, sino porque soy ex en la vida de Rebecca - se defendió Booth.

-Sí, y Rebecca es la madre de su hijo Parker, así que - Booth miró a Linors, no le gustababa que contara a Dios y a medio mundo que tenía un hijo, mientras menos lo supieran mejor, era una forma de cuidarlo

-Entiendo, ¿ves? No es difícil explicar las cosas y ser cortés. Yo no soy mala, no te preocupes.

-Espero que no lo seas.- dijo Linors cuando escuchó que Booth se quejaba:

-Me molesta dejar este caso en tus manos, al menos antes estaba Brennan, ahora ni eso.- dijo Booth dejándole claro que la confianza era con Brennan, no tanto con él.

-Dejando las cosas de lado, Booth. Sabes que soy bueno en mi trabajo, no mezcles las cosas y confía en mi capacidad.- dijo Linors.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Cam.

-Nada.- dijeron los dos.

-Bien. Vamos.- dijo Selena. Booth y Linors la miraron, no esperaban que les diera una orden cuando acababan de conocerse Ella les regaló una sonrisa. Los dos sonrieron por obligación.

.  
>.<p>

En casa de Tomas...  
>Los tres llegaron a la casa de Tomas. Golpearon. Nada. Cuando estaban a punto de irse del lugar, pues al parecer no había nadie, Selena dijo:<p>

-Miren, hay alguien adentro.-

-No puede ser.- dijo Booth.

-Sí, mira.- insistió. Los tres observaron por un pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la cortina y la pared del living y visualizaron una mano, escondida detrás de una pared que tiraba desodorante de ambiente allí dentro. Booth y Linors intercambiaron rápidas miradas y se acercaron a la puerta.

-¡FBI abra la puerta!- gritó Linors.  
>Nada. Él cargó su arma. Booth movió el picaporte de la puerta y ésta se abrió. Ambos se miraron. No miraban a Selena, no la consideraban indispensable para el momento.<p>

Los tres entraron, ella por detrás. El olor a desodorante de ambiente era impresionante. Era como si aquel tipo fuera un loco de los ricos olores, pero en este caso ya saturado

-Quiso ocultar algún otro olor.- dijo Linors a Booth. Él asintió.

Un hombre de traje se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, buenos días ¿Sí?-

-Llamamos varias veces a su puerta y nadie nos abrió, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que había alguien dentro y decidimos pasar. Soy el Agente Linors del FBI -

-Seeley - comenzó a decir Booth.

-Agente Sully.- dijo Selena más rápido que Booth. Y yo soy la Dra. Kart del Jeffersonian.- El hombre los miró.

-A ti ya te conozco, Linors.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto ¡qué buena memoria!- dijo con un poco de burla entre sus labios.

-Tomen asiento, por favor.- invitó el anfitrión. Los tres hicieron caso y tomaron asiento en el living. Pero me han mandado toda una caballeriza para un simple interrogatorio.-

-Es que sobra el personal.- dijo Booth. Linors lo miró algo molesto por el comentario.

-Ya casi no hay crímenes, ¿no?- dijo el hombre con ironía, respondiendo a la de Booth.

-Sólo unos pocos.- contestó Booth acentuando su mirado sobre el tipo. El hombre lo captó, acababa de decir que él era uno de esos pocos.

-¿Por qué tira tanto desodorante de ambiente?- le preguntó Selena.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo buen olfato, desde niño siento poco los olores y Rebecca me hizo sentir el olor del desodorante de ambiente, y me encantó. Sólo que comprobé que para sentirlo tengo que tirar mucho, así que eso hago ¡Estoy con poco tiempo, amigos!...- dijo acelerando cada palabra que mencionaba. Me gustaría que me preguntaran rápido qué es lo que desean saber.-

-La verdad es que tenemos intención de preguntarle sobre su infancia. Cierto tipo de información llegó a nuestros oídos y quisiéramos saber qué es cierto y qué no lo es.-

-Dígame qué le han dicho, y yo le diré si es cierto o no.-

-Jaja, muy inteligente Sr. Pero preferiría que me dijeras cómo fue tu infancia. Un pequeño resumen tus padres, tus tíos lo que quieras.- dijo Linors. El hombre guardó silencio durante un tiempo, pero al fin dijo:

-Qué más da qué te hayan dicho. Te lo contaré rápido para que puedan salir de mi casa y yo pueda irme.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Linors.

-Bien, nací aquí en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Mis padres me criaron hasta la edad de los 12 años. Luego de eso murieron

-¿Cómo?- interrumpió Linors.

-En un tiroteo

-¿Ellos eran las víctimas o los ladrones?

-Los - el hombre suspiró. Los ladrones.  
>Silencio. El hombre siguió:<p>

-Después de eso fui criado por mis tíos. Yo era menor de edad y ellos aceptaron criarme.

-¿Cómo era la relación con tus tíos?

-Normal.

-¿Qué ejemplos de vida te daban? Es decir, eran casados divorciados fieles

-Eran casados. Alguna que otra infidelidad hubo supongo.

-¿Por qué supone?

-Porque algunas mujer vi llegar a casa de mi tío en ausencia de mi tía y no creo que se juntaran a hablar solamente

-Entiendo.

-Bien, y eso.

-¿Cómo consideras que te afectó todo esto a ti? Es decir, ¿crees que eres como tu tío? Infiel o ¿estás en contra?

-Me molesta la infidelidad.

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando supiste que tu novia te era infiel?

-¿Rebecca le es infiel?- preguntó Booth.

-Era ya no somos pareja.- contestó Tomas.

-Sí, Sully. Lo era.

-¿Cómo lo confirmaron?

-Lo confirmó Tomas, ya que contrató un detective para que se hiciera cargo del caso. Sully hablamos después de los detalles del caso.- dijo Linors haciéndole saber que se callara.

-¿No crees que es bastante exagerado que contrates a un detective para que siga a tu novia cuando sólo están juntos hace unos meses?

-Oh, veo que sí conoce algunos datos del caso Agente Sully.- dijo el hombre. Booth sabía eso porque se trataba de la madre de su hijo. Lo quería matar

-Bien. Entonces ¿qué sintió cuando supo que le era infiel?

-Me sentí mal, pero no lo suficiente como para matar

De repente Booth comenzó a sentirse mareado Una silla que estaba a unos metros de él parecía ser doble. Le pareció rara aquella sensación, pero era como si estuviera perdiendo el conocimiento o ¿volando? Una sensación de libertad lo invadió. Se sintió libre para volar de nuevo Se estaba alejando de la realidad.

-Quiero que dejes de Rebecca - dijo Booth a Tomas.

-Ya lo hice ¿Saben qué? No tengo más tiempo para hablar, lo siento, intenté ser cortés, pero ya han ocupado más de veinte minutos de mi preciado tiempo, así que creo que tienen que salir de aquí.

Linors sonrió Miró a Booth.

-¿Booth?- le dijo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-¿Se llama Booth o Sully?- preguntó el hombre

-¿Quieres dejar de meterte en la vida de Bren?- le dijo a Booth.

-Es mía sólo mía - repentinamente sintió que una cólera incontrolable lo invadía, sentía ganas de matar a Linors. Se puso de pie y notó que el suelo era de plumas. Pensó que caería al vacío pero las plumas volaban y lo mantenían en lo alto, así que no tendría la oportunidad de caer. Miró hacia delante y vio que Linors estaba sentado sobre el lomo de un caballo. Su trabaje azul gritaba soy el príncipe azul de Brennan ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Brennan no lo quería Linors era el dragón, no el príncipe azul, y aún así se metía en lo que no le importaba. Miró las plumas Más vale que sigan volando y no dejen que me caiga, o de la contrario ya verán lo que les pasa

-¿Con qué plumas hablas? ¿Estás loco, Booth? No hay plumas - estaba diciendo Linors cuando todo a su alrededor cambió de formas y la realidad pareció abandonarlo. Visualizó a Booth delante de él mirando con cierto odio No entendió muy bien por qué lo odiaba tanto, pero algo sí entendía. Booth estaba corriendo hacia él y quería golpearlo. -¿¡Qué haces!?- gritó en el momento en el que Booth le pagaba un fortísima piña sobre su mandíbula y lo tiraba al suelo.  
>Linors cayó sobre la mesita que sostenía la televisión. Sintió un fuerte sonido que retumbó dentro de sí y al momento sus ojos comenzaron a ver un paisaje rojizo. Se había abierto la cabeza, pero estaba conciente.<p>

Tomas los miraba perplejos y no sabía qué hacer. Miró a la chica que estaba con ellos y vio que con dificultad se puso de pie sobre el sofá donde minutos antes estaban sentados y entre saltos y palabras mal formuladas comenzó a alentar la pelea: -¡Vamos chicos! ¡Con fuerzas! No dejes que te saque a tu chica, Booth y tú, Linors, no seas maricón y pelea como hombre Linors se puso de pie lleno de una ira que no podía controlar, pero todo estaba rojizo y un dolor punzante le recordaba que su cabeza estaba herida. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su abdomen y cayó sobre el televisor. Booth se tiró sobre él y sacó su arma. La cargó y apuntó hacia la cabeza de Linors.

En el mismo instante en el que se llevaba adelante esa lucha Rebecca llegaba a la casa de Tomas. Sintió los gritos de una mujer que alentaba ¿a Booth? a luchar por Brennan. Entró y encontró una escena bastante descomunal. La chica que saltaba, perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo mientras moría de risa por la sensación. Tomas, parado como una nabo sin hacer nada y sólo mirando. Y Booth Booth con el arma sobre sus manos apuntando directo a la cabeza de Linors, éste lleno de sangre a punto de matarlo. Un olor saturado de desodorante de ambiente.

-¡Booth!- gritó y corrió hacia él. En el momento en el que Booth disparaba el arma, ella caía sobre él evitando que matara a Linors. La bala fue a parar sobre una pintura de la pared, pero no había matado a nadie. -¡Llama a la policía!- gritó Rebecca. Tomas no le hizo caso.

-Vamos a un hospital, este hombre está sangrando - dijo y tomó a Linors en brazos. Linors comenzó a reír sin parar y a gritar como loco.

-Lo siento, amigo.- dijo Booth al momento en el que comenzaba a reír.

-No es nada - contestó Linors muriendo de risa. Está todo bien. El piso baila - ambos se mataban de risa. Selena nunca había parado.

Tomas y Rebecca los subieron a los tres al auto y fueron hacia un hospital. Para Rebecca no habían dudas: estaban drogados.

Cuando llegaron al hospital llamó a Cam y le contó lo sucedido.

Al momento llegaron los chicos del Jeffersonian a ver qué había ocurrido. Hablaron con el Dr.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el Dr.

-Buenas noches.- contestó Cam, con Brennan, Ángela, Hodgins y Sweet detrás.

-Bueno hace una hora llegaron estos tres pacientes al hospital con un descontrol descomunal. Los tres no paraban de reír y uno estaba bañado en sangre con un golpe en la cabeza y un corte profundo.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Cam.

-El rubio

-Linors.- dijo Ángela. El Dr. asintió.

-Tomamos muestras de su sangre y llevamos a toxicología y los resultados fueron positivos para meta-anfetamina. Es una potente droga. Los tres estaban drogados.

-¿Anfetaminas?- dijo Brennan. Pero las anfetaminas son drogas que pueden provocar demencias por pequeños infartos múltiples si se las consume con regularidad.

-Así es, pero dado que los tres estaban en horarios laborales, dos de ellos son Agentes del FBI y una es una antropóloga forense, me gustaría creer que fueron drogados. Los tres tenían casi la misma cantidad de droga en su sangre. El peligro del consumo de esta droga radica es que puede provocar infartos, hemorragias cerebrales y crisis hipertensivas en las personas que lo ingieren.

-Pero el rubio que estaba sangrando, ¿sangraba por la herida y no por alguna hemorragia cerebral?- preguntó Ángela.

-Él está en observaciones porque al parecer el otro Agente del FBI le golpeó la cabeza y el abdomen. Fue eso lo que lo hirió según me dijo el hombre que no lo trajo.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó Hodgins.

-No quiso dar nombre y se retiró hace bastante tiempo. Estaba acompañado por una mujer.

-Iban a ver Rebecca.- dijo Brennan.

-Bien, como le decía señorita. El Agente ¿Linors? Está con tomografía cerebral para ver si hay alguna hemorragia interna porque el golpe fue muy fuerte. En el abdomen tiene un hematoma, pero eso es tratable.

-¿Y si hay hemorragia cerebral?- preguntó Ángela.

-Sólo con cirugía.

Silencio.

-¿Por qué lo golpeó tan fuerte?- preguntó Sweet.

-Estaban bajo una elevada intoxicación por drogas. Basándome en la hipótesis de que no son drogadictos, entonces creo que el nivel de tóxicos en su sangre hizo que tuvieron resistencia y fuerza extra. Por ello cuando entraron aquí los tres reían como locos, a pesar de los golpes que tenía uno, y además el hematoma que tiene este Agente es consecuencia del aumento de fuerza que tuvo el otro por los efectos de la droga.

-Entiendo.- dijo Cam. ¿Los podemos ver?

-Sólo a los que están estables. Al Agente Linors aún no. Los tres están dormidos.

Gracias por hace leído y gracias a todos los q dejaron sus comentarios en el CAP pasado y por tener paciencia :)

Besitos Serie-bones


	81. Chapter 81

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABER ESPERADO TANTO TIEMPO **

**UNA PISTA INTERESANTE...**

Todos fueron a ver a Booth y a Kart que estaban durmiendo plácidamente después de aquel episodio tan raro, excepto Brennan. Ella permaneció de pie frente a una puerta, la misma en la que entró el Dr. que acababa de informarles aquello. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y volvió a leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir, de un número que no conocía, pero que sabía muy bien de quién se trataba, o eso quería creer: Iruma. Tienes que hacer lo posible para formar parte de los médicos de ese lugar. Disfrázate, pero que no te reconozcan. No te vayas sin haber encontrado una respuesta. Brennan se acercó al office de enfermería. Buscó algún ambo o algún guardapolvo para parecer al menos una Dra. Encontró un guardapolvo. Lo tomó y se lo colocó encima. Un estetoscopio la esperaba encima de una mesada para preparar medicamentos. Lo tomó y dejó que colgara sobre sus hombros. Leyó una cucarda que rezaba su nombre. Dr. Amedel. Ese sería su nombre. Luego salió de allí.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que se topó con un interno del lugar. Maldijo para sus adentros y lo observó, pues era evidente que quería decirle algo:

-Buenos días, Dra. Amedel.- lo dijo con tanta seguridad que ya parecía que la conociera de toda la vida. Quizás Brennan era la que se encontraba más insegura que aquel chiquillo, interno de Medicina, que intentaba aprender algo de su superior.

-Bueno días.

-No tengo nada que hacer, así que si quiere asignarme alguna tarea, estoy disponible.

-Ve a comprobar que los enfermeros no necesiten una mano extra. Escuché que están con mucho papeleo.

-Pero yo no quiero hacer cosas de enfermero.

-Ve y aprende de los que saben más que tú, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quién crees que te ayudará a salir de los momentos complicados si no es un enfermero? Como verás, los médicos no enseñamos, ustedes aprenden mirando los que les tienen paciencia a ustedes son los enfermeros, que son mucho más agradables que nosotros.- dijo con su mejor tono de sal de aquí y se retiró. No estaba para perder su tiempo con un interno engreído, que no era Médico y ya menos preciaba a los enfermeros, ¿quién se habría creído? Sin motivo alguno no los valora - dijo mientras caminaba por todo el hospital.

Pasaron más de tres horas cuando Brennan pensó que conocía los rincones del hospital. Estaba caminando algo cansada cuando se topo con Ángela.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Si quieres ver a Erik no hace falta que te robes un guardapolvo, Brennan.

-Hay, no lo hago por eso lo hago por - estaba diciendo Brennan cuando vio que el mismo médico que les había informado sobre lo sucedido se acercaba. Así que tomó a Ángela por el brazo y corrió hacia el piso de arriba. Una vez en ese piso entró al office de enfermería del segundo piso para buscar algún disfraz para su amiga, después le explicaría lo que sucedía. Una Dra. entró al lugar y las saludó. Se quitó el guardapolvo y se fue al baño. Brennan lo tomó y salió del lugar.

-Ponte esto -¿Por qué?- preguntó Ángela mientras se lo colocaba encima.

-Porque hay algo que tengo que encontrar en este hospital, y no tengo la más pálida idea de qué, pero Iruma me dijo que no me fuera de aquí hasta no haber encontrado una pista.

-Pero eso es complicado. Ayer no la vi a Iruma, ¿está bien?

-No está se escarpó de casa larga historia. Ahora te explico.

-Cariño, ya no me dices nada.- le dijo en el mismo instante en el que Brennan la tomó por el brazo y entró a una habitación que no conocía para que la Dra. no la viera.

-No puede estar aquí sin seguir las normativas de asepsia, Dra.- dijo un cirujano que estaba llevando a cabo una cirugía y que, al ver que Brennan y Ángela entraron sin siquiera desinfectarse las manos, se enfadó demasiado.

-Lo siento.- estaba diciendo Brennan, cuando él prosiguió:

-Oh, Dra. Amedel. Venga a echarme una mano aquí, por favor.

-No puedo, esta no es mi cirugía y no estoy cap -No sea tímida. Sabemos que usted es una de las mejores psiquiatras con las que cuenta este hospital. Por favor, estoy quitando un poco de líquido céfalo raquídeo (LCR) del espacio subaracnoideo porque acaba de sufrir un traumatismo grave y tiene una presión intracraneane (PIC) cercana de los 19 mmHg. Ángela miró a Brennan como rogándole que se fueran de allí. De repente un sonidito conocido para cualquier persona, no sólo para un cirujano, alertó al Dr. de la cirugía y a quienes le echaban una mano. Al parecer la presión arterial del paciente había ascendido a niveles críticos y corrían riesgo de perderlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Brennan.

-La PIC acaba de aumentar y no permite que llegue sangre al cerebro, lo perderemos si no hacemos que reciba el oxígeno adecuado en este momento, ¡Dra. venga acá la necesitamos!- dijo casi como una orden. Brennan se acercó sólo por instinto y sintió que un residente del lugar tomaba unos guantes estériles y se los colocaba en las manos a Brennan.

-¿Qué hago?

-Necesito que le coloque estaba jeringa dentro de la cavidad ocular, intente llegar a través de la hendidura esfeno maxilar hacia la piamadre y succione el LCR que se está acumulando.

-¿Está seguro que esto no es una hemorragia interna?

-Estoy seguro, vamos Dra., proceda.

Brennan tomó una jeringa con una aguja bastante larga para su gusto, uno de los residentes que estaba acompañando al cirujano en la cirugía acercó una pequeña espátula estéril sobre el ojo del paciente, tirándolo hacia abajo y dejando la cavidad ocular más accesible para Brennan. Ella colocó la jeringa y rogó a algún Dios que guíe sus manos hacia la hendidura esfeno maxilar. Si bien la conocía de memoria a esa hendidura, no era lo mismo trabajar con vivos cabía la posibilidad de que lo dejara sin ojo si tocaba el nervio óptico, pero si no lo intentaba al menos, quedaría sin vida porque la presión tan elevada que tenía su cavidad craneana no permitía la circulación.

Brennan sintió que la aguja penetraba sin problema, había dado en el blanco. Extrajo unos 10 mL de LCR del interior de las meninges y suspiró aliviada. Ángela no podía creer lo arriesgada que acababa de ser Brennan al aceptar participar de una operación de la que no tenía la más pálida idea.

-Un trabajo impecable, Dra. ¿Por qué no trae a su interna para que le observe la operación?

-No, gracias he decidido dedicarme a otra cosa.- dijo Ángela. El Dr. rió.

Brennan dejó la jeringa sobre una bandeja estéril con instrumentos quirúrgicos. Uno de los ayudantes la miró mal, ya que, acababa de infectar instrumentos estériles. Brennan se quitó los guantes sin importancia alguna y salió de allí.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué hacías?.- preguntó Ángela cuando el Dr. de la cirugía salía detrás de ella y le decía.

-Dra. Cuando termine con mi paciente la llevaré al subsuelo para que controle al paciente. Usted entiende. Brennan no entendía, pero entendía lo suficiente como para saber que quizás ésta era su oportunidad.

Ángela y Brennan estuvieron un tiempo que les resultó larguísimo para que ese Dr. saliera y les dijera de qué estaba hablando Pasaron unos 20 minutos más y salió el Dr.

-Ella no puede ir.

-Sí va.- dijo Brennan.

-No te preocupes, cariño.- contestó Ángela, preguntándose si realmente quería saber qué escondía ese hospital.

-Si cree que es de confianza que nos siga.

Los tres se dirigieron al ascensor del lugar. Sólo necesitaba ver de qué se trataba y lo entendería.

Al llegar al lugar Brennan supo que el subsuelo era en realidad un centro de investigación genética. Algunas personas estaban gritando dentro de sus habitaciones, las cuales eran pequeñas y con paredes que no tenían hormigón o cemento, sino un vidrio muy resistente que permitía ver a los Dres. lo que pasaba dentro. Ángela no lo podía creer.

-¿Cuál es su especialidad, Dra. Mells?

Ángela no contestó.

-Dra.- insistió el Dr. Brennan le pegó un codazo disimulado para que supiera que se refería a ella.

-¿Eh? OOh, soy neuróloga, No neurocirujana, neuróloga, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Brennan se detuvo. Recordó haber estado en ese lugar. Este era el hospital del que había salido ¡Aquí era donde la tenían! ¿Pero cómo podía existir este lugar sin que las autoridades lo supieran? Era obvio la respuesta, algunas personas de las autoridades, de la ley y de la policía, estaba con ellos manteniéndolo en secreto ¿Quizás alguien del FBI?

-¿Qué me cuentas del avance de los pacientes?- preguntó Brennan intentando obtener algún dato sin parecer desinformada del tema. Por suerte el vocabulario médico lo tenía -El paciente 2 desarrolló cáncer -¿Cáncer? Experimentaban con personas e incluso las dejaban ¡con cáncer!

-¿Cáncer?...- dijo Ángela. Brennan sostuvo el brazo de su amiga para que no dijera nada más. Sabía que Ángela no soportaría escuchar lo que estaba a punto de oír.

-Sí, El paciendo 28 adquirió demencia. Al parecer la porción de ADN que incorporamos a las células epiteliales cilíndricas del uréter no dieron la respuesta adecuada. En lugar de eso liberaron unas sustancias tóxicas que por vía hemática llegaron hacia los nervios del plexo solar y se mezclaron junto con las fibras simpáticas y parasimpáticas sobreexcitando las terminales nerviosas y provocando parálisis de los miembros inferiores hasta ponerse en contacto con el cerebelo y constituir un cáncer. No tiene mucho tiempo de vida.

-No me dijiste nada de la demencia ¿La parálisis fue a causa de..?

-A causa de que ya no quedan reservas de calcio en el LEC. El cáncer del cerebelo avanzó hacia el conducto ependimario de la médula y se mezclpo las sustancias tóxicas con el LCR. De esa forma alcanzo la masa encefálica y atacó los dos hemisferios. Algunas células se infiltraron a través de la barrera hemato encefálica y aumentaron el número de leucocitos en la masa nerviosa.

-Pero está a punto de morir el paciente 28. No quiero que los mates. Experimentamos para que se salven - dijo Brennan.

-Y por lo que nos pagan - dijo el Dr. Silencio.

-Es cierto.- dijo finalmente Brennan. -¿Qué me dices de los que desarrollaron Chagas?- se estaba jugando la mentira al preguntar eso, pero rogaba al cielo que alguien haya contraído Chagas como ella, sino, la única probabilidad era que Brennan la había contraído a la enfermedad en la casa abandonada de Reils.

-Ninguno desarrolló Chagas. Pensé que le habían informado. La sintomatología era similar, y los tripomastigotes sanguíneosRACIAS A también se los observaron durante la fase aguda de la enfermedad. Pero después de eso, los parásitos comenzaron a eliminar un conjunto de sustancias tóxicas que terminaron no sólo destruyendo a los parásitos, sino provocando distinto tipos de cambios de personalidad en los pacientes hasta que entrar en coma. Sólo tres pacientes tuvieron esa sintomatología y los tres siguen en coma. No sabemos nada de la Dra. Brennan que se escapó Silencio. La cara de Brennan y de Ángela las delataron.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, pero esta vez ya estaba algo preocupado. Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

-¿A quién llamas?- preguntó Brennan.

-A usted, para ver si he agendado bien su número.

-No estoy con mi teléfono - ¿Hola? - se escuchó al otro lado de la línea El doctor acercó el teléfono a su oído

-Hola, ¿Dra. Amedel?- El pulso de Brennan comenzó a aumentar, de la misma forma que su frecuencia cardíaca permitía que mayor cantidad de sangre llegara a su cerebro. Recordaba que la puerta la había abierto este Dr. con una tarjeta, tarjeta que ella no tenía. A menos que colocó su mano dentro del guardapolvo y no encontró nada. No, la Dra. no le había olvidado el pase al laboratorio de allí. Pensó en cómo escapar, pues no dejaría que Ángela muriera allí, y sólo porque ella había querido bajar. Miró todos los sitios, buscó puertas, algo y los únicos lugares que vio eran las habitaciones con experimentos humanos. No entraría ni aunque fuera su única opción era su única opción.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :**

- Lurbones- me pone muy feliz que te gusté la historia pero esta historia no fui o quien a escribió, es de fotolog y no tiene final y me arriesgue a ponerle un final y ahora si puedo decir que tengo la autorización de la verdadera autora

- Tempebooth- muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, ciertamente esta historia es una de mis favoritas, vieras las noches que me quede de amanecida solo para terminar de leerla. Muchas gracias por darme el permiso :)

- Yoyo- jejeje aquí estoy te prometo estar más seguido por aquí, vas a disculpar que haya demorado tanto


	82. capitulos 2 en 1

**Bueno otra vez estoy por aquí pidiendo disculpas por haber dejado las historias inconclusas, actualmente tengo tiempo para poder escribir y espero poder seguir con publicando y que aun haya alguien por aquí.**

**Besos muak!**

-No, no soy la Dra. Al parecer dejó el teléfono en casa soy la empleada - dijo una mujer del otro lado.

-Oh, disculpe la molestia.

Brennan suspiró. Su frente estaba perlada por el repentino sudor que había caído.

-¿Ahora me cree?

-Claro.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo Ángela.

-De acuerdo.- dijo el Dr. Cuando quieran.

-¿Nos prestas la llave? La hemos olvidado.

-¿Qué llave?

-La tarjeta de acceso.- dijo Brennan.

-Qué raro que la olvide

-Sí - dijo Brennan y sonrió. La dejé en mi cartera junto con el celular.

-Ya veo. Bien, acompáñeme.

El tipo colocó la tarjeta de acceso sobre un lector y el ascensor se abrió.

-Gracias.- dijo Brennan, pero en realidad agradeciendo al destino que le permitiera salir de allí.

Ángela y Brennan cuando dejaron el ascensor corrieron hacia un office de enfermería y se quitaron aquella ropa.

Las dos estaban pálidas por lo que habían visto Salieron corriendo del office y corrieron sin parar unas dos cuadras más lejos del hospital, como si aquello pudiera protegerlas de cualquier matón que las hubiera descubierto y que las estuviera persiguiendo en aquel momento.

-Amiga - dijo Ángela casi sin aliento Amiga pensó Brennan. Estos tipos tienen que tener muy buenos contactos y estar bastante infiltrados con el gobierno y la justicia para tener las instalaciones que tienen y ningún problema legal ¡Si hasta están debajo de un hospital público!

Tenía razón

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Brennan.

-Tú eres la genio - Ambas estaban muy agitadas.

-Ángela, ¿te diste cuenta que yo estuve ahí y fui parte de esos experimentos? Y dijeron que no sabía cómo había desarrollado la enfermedad, pero lo cierto es que sí tuve Chagas, y me estoy tratando pero si lo que dijo es cierto tendría que desarrollar algún tipo de toxina en mi organismo que terminaría dejándome en coma como las personas que vimos en ese lugar.

-No digas tonterías no sabemos si sucederá eso

-Tenemos que sacar a los tres de allí. Ese Dr. sabe que son amigos míos si quisiera dar conmigo podría utilizar esta oportunidad que el destino les ha brindado.

-¿Crees que realmente no te conozca? Porque bueno, puede ser que no te conoce por tus libros. Entiendo, pero si hay una experimento que se escapó y que se titula Temperance Brennan , al menos debería conocerte

-No lo sé, Ange ¿dices que todo fue una farsa?

-No lo sé Llamaré a Cam para que saque a los tres de allí.

-A Erik no podrá sacarlo - dijo Brennan.

-¿Qué haremos con él?

-Pidamos que se lo traslade a un hospital privado, ¿qué te parece? Así no habrá sospechas.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Ángela y llamó a Cam. Sin explicar demasiado le dijo que confiara en ella y que hiciera lo que le decía al pie de la letra. Le prometió explicárselo después.

Transcurrió un día largo y cansador. Brennan en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad le explicó todo a Cam, que casi no se creyó las estupideces que hicieron Ángela y Brennan, ni la irresponsabilidad de permitirse estar en una operación sin ser Dra. de psiquiatría.

Por la mañana Brennan fue al sanatorio donde estaba Booth, ahora trasladado, y él estaba durmiendo. Se quedó a su lado hasta que despertó. Esta vez fue ella la que esperó que él abriera los ojos, y no viceversa como había sucedido durante tanto tiempo.

Booth abrió sus ojos y miró al techo. Un hospital. Sin percatarse de la presencia de Brennan recordó las sensaciones que había vivido el día anterior. Cayó en la cuenta de que estuvo a un pelo de matar a Linors a sangre fría y bajo ninguna excusa si no hubiera sido por Rebecca Se preguntaba por qué se había drogado. De repente recordó el fuerte olor de desodorante de ambiente del lugar Todo encajó claramente. Tomas era una traficante de droga que preparaba en su propia droga en casa El desodorante de ambiente era para que no sintieran el olor, y por ese motivo no les había abierto la puerta y como sabía que tarde o temprano se drogarían si estaban en ese ambiente viciado, intentó que no estuvieran más tiempo que el de la cuenta, pero la conversación se alargó y todos terminando padeciendo las consecuencias.

-¿Booth?- sintió que lo llamaban. Reconoció la voz. La pareció un gesto precioso que fuera ella quien estaba a su lado en este momento. Sonrió y se giró para ver a esa hermosa mujer. -¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, gracias. Pero estuve pensando qué fue lo que pasó y ya sé qué fue lo que pasó - dijo y testarudo como siempre se sentó en la cama y se quitó el suero. Tenemos que ir a buscar información, Huesos.

-Pero estas fuera del caso.

-Es que no lo haré yo. Lo harás tú. Tú estás dentro.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué se te ocurrió?

-Lo que sucedió. El tipo es traficante de droga y nos drogó cuando inhalamos las partículas que estaban en el aire. Acababa de hacer sus drogas.

-¿Cómo sabes que estabas drogado?

-Por favor, no siempre siento que el suelo está hecho de plumas, que Linors está en un caballo blanco y de traje azul estaba muy drogado.

Brennan sonrió ¿Así que aquel había sido el motivo de la pelea? Linors de príncipe azul.

-Bien, de acuerdo yo también tengo mucho que contarte.

-Bien, dímelo en el auto.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Al FBI a pedir que lleve una patrulla a su casa ¿Está bien Linors?

-No lo sé estaban verificando que no tuviera una hemorragia cerebral

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, porque la droga que aspiraron es meta anfetamina, es una droga que en altas dosis y de forma crónica puede llegar a provocar hemorragias cerebrales, así que para asegurarse de que eso no suceda lo tienen en observaciones.

-Huesos, ¿recuerdas el último caso en el que trabajábamos cuando te secuestraron?

-Sí.

-¿Leíste los expedientes?

-No.- dijo ella. Brennan notaba que el rostro de Booth desde que le había dicho hemorragia cerebral había cambiado. -¿Qué sucede?

-Linors tiene cáncer acidófilo

Brennan abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo el cáncer que investigaba esa adolescente que fue asesinada por el padre de Linors?

-Sí. Pero ese es un secreto de él que está en el expediente del caso pero que no quiero divulgar, si él no lo dijo es por algo. Ahora lo que me preocupa es que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y según tengo entendido ese cáncer está a nivel de lo que es la glándula hipófisis, que está en el cerebro ¿Crees que podría complicar su salud el golpe que recibió?

-Es probable porque un cáncer en ese nivel debe ser controlado con frecuencia para evitar el crecimiento. Yo no tengo idea de cuántos cuidados tienen él, pero creo que debe de cuidarse, de todas maneras, lo que me preguntas es una posibilidad, quizás lo perjudiques, pero también puede que no. Es relativo, si creyera en la suerte o en el destino te diría que depende de ellos. Sin embargo, como no creo, estoy segura que depende del ángulo en el que has aplicado la fuerza y el punto con el que se golpeó la cabeza y por supuesto, como consecuencia del movimiento amortiguador del LCR (líquido cefalorraquídeo) también dependerá del contra golpe que pueda sufrir su masa encefálica, antes de dañar a la hipófisis

Silencio.

-Gracias muy explicativa. Así que hay posibilidades espero que no porque me sentiría mal toda la vida. Bien, vamos ya a ver qué sucede con este tipo que está con Rebecca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **B&B **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Booth y Brennan salieron del hospital rumbo al FBI para poder contar con una patrulla que irrumpiera la casa de Tomas y pudiera confiscar las drogas. Aunque seguramente que se tipo no era ningún idiota y ante la posibilidad de que lo encontraran se había ido.

-Cuando estaban saliendo Booth vio que Selena salía de una habitación, donde seguramente estuvo también internada. Se notaba que estaba haciendo lo mismo que él: escapando. Pues llevaba puesta la ropa del hospital y miraba a sus alrededores para que ningún Dr. la viera. Booth sonrió y tocó el hombro de Brennan para que lo siguiera, ella se giró a mirar a Booth cuando vio que se acercaba a Selena quiso matarla.

-Hey, Selena ¿te estás escapando?- preguntó Booth. Ella lo miró algo exaltada, pero al ver que él también lo hacía sonrió.

-Nos estamos escapando - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Que odio los hospitales y es suficiente.- contestó. Brennan se acercó a los dos.

-Booth, no tenemos tiempo, debemos salir de aquí.

-Hola, Dra.- dijo Selena con una sonrisa y brillos en sus ojos por la admiración que sentía por Brennan.

-Hola - dijo Brennan. Booth, ve afuera.- le pidió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero hablar con Selena - dijo. Booth la miró algo sorprendido, pero aceptó. Salió fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica feliz. Brennan se giró hacia el office de enfermería y le avisó que una paciente estaba saliendo de su habitación sin haber recibido el alta. Selena escuchó todo lo que decía, pues estaba a pasos de allí. No lo podía creer, había sido muy cruel. Sintió que un ídolo se le caía al suelo ¿por qué había sido tan mala? Es que una cosa son las peleas entre hombres, ellos tienen otros códigos, pero las mujeres por lo general se basan en el lema que dice que en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale. Para Brennan, que Booth hubiera ido a saludar a aquella idiota que estaba reemplazándola, había sido demasiado.

Brennan salió del office con unas enfermeras. Quería cuidar tu salud

Selena no lo contestó y permaneció viéndola totalmente desilusionada. Después comenzó a explicarles a las enfermeras que se sentía bien, mientras éstas la hacían entrar nuevamente a su habitación.

Brennan salió y se encontró con Booth fuera del hospital.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó él.

-Que cuidara su salud. Se quedó en la habitación.- contestó y tomó su teléfono para solicitar una patrulla como Booth le había pedido. A él le pareció raro que Selena aceptara sin quejarse aquello, pero dado que se notaba a leguas que Brennan era una especie de ídolo se lo creyó.

Después de solicitar la patrulla ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Tomas. A medida que se acercaban al lugar iban visualizando gran movimiento en la manzana. Se preguntaron qué podría haber sucedido cuando estuvieron en el lugar vieron que extrañamente la casa de aquel tipo había sufrido una explosión ¿casualidad? Para nada.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Brennan.

-Llama alguno de los tuyos para que busque algún rastro de anfetamina carbonizada no lo sé, Huesos Hablaré con Rebecca, pero yo solo ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

-Al Jeffersonian

-No, mejor ve al sanatorio y asegúrate que Linors no tenga una hemorragia y después me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero no quiero deja de darme motivos para estar cerca de él, sino pensará que me pasa algo.

-Es que tengo que estar seguro que estás cerca de él y no quieres algo más porque sino sino me siento inseguro.

-¿Inseguro de qué, Booth? No tienes ningún motivo para sentirte inseguro.

-Eso mismo solías decirme, te creí y resulta que te pasaban cosas con este tipo No, no, Huesos esta vez tengo que estar seguro empíricamente.

-No seas ridículo

Ambos rieron, aunque Brennan forzadamente. Booth llevó a Brennan al hospital y fue a casa de Rebecca a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Booth llegó a casa de Rebecca. Tocó la puerta y ella abrió con Parker al lado.

-Hey, hola campeón

-Hola papi, ¿cómo estás? Quiero que me lleves con Iruma uno de estos días - dijo el niño. Booth sintió nuevamente ese vacío Iruma.

-De acuerdo veré qué hago, porque Iruma ha vuelto con sus papis.

-¿Con sus papis?

-Sí Así que si puedo hago que se vean, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Rebecca, necesito que hablemos.

Ambos entraron y se fueron a un lugar apartado. Parker entendió el mensaje, él no tenía que escuchar nada.

-No sé nada y no sabía nada. Jamás hubiera puesto la vida de mi hijo en peligro y lo sabes.

-Lo sabía, Rebecca, ya no lo sé. Después de aquel incidente no eres la misma.

-Tú tampoco.

-No estamos hablando de mí. Estamos hablando de ti y de tu novio que resultó un narco traficante no sé si te das cuenta de la gravedad. Simplemente quiero que me digas lo que sabes de él para hacerle las cosas más fáciles al FBI.

-No sé nada se lo dije a Linors Vamos Booth, estuve dos meses con ese tipo, ¿cuánto puedo saber?

-¿Y qué me dices del tipo con el que lo engañabas?

Silencio.

-Es mi vida, ¿sabes? No tienes derecho a meterte en ella, hago lo que quiero.

-Sí, cuando no tienes un hijo al que le tienes que dar ejemplo. Tu hago lo que quiero murió hace tiempo con la responsabilidad de ser madre

-¿Y dónde estás tú como padre? ¡Dímelo! Si ya apenas lo ves una vez cada dos semanas. Ya ni siquiera eres tan pesado como eras antes para verlo

-Tengo cosas que hacer, y a veces me siento mal y no quiero que Parker me vea así no tengo que explicarte por qué lo veo menos, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes bien por todo lo que tuve que pasar en estos últimos meses y no han sido pavadas

-Desamor, ¿no? No me importa qué excusa uses, no eres nadie para decirme si soy o no buena madre

-Parker es mi hijo también, vuelvo a ver que con alguno de tus amoríos lo pones en peligro y te juro, te juro Rebecca que pido la tenencia. No voy a arriesgarme a que esté, MI HIJO, cerca de otro drogadicto, corriendo peligro de drogarse como me pasó a mí cuando fui por primera vez a su casa y espero que tú no seas drogadicta.

-No seas ridículo, Seeley, sabes que no es así.

-Espero Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que sabes? ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?

Rebecca suspiró. -Seguramente fue a la casa de sus tíos.

-¿Tan estúpido puede ser para ir allí?- El teléfono de Booth sonó.

-Atiende.- dijo ella.

-Hola - Booth guardó silencio. Gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Hubo una explosión en casa de tu novio y hay dos cadáveres. Debo ir para allá.

Booth salió de casa de Rebecca y se fue al lugar. Sabía que no estaba permitido para estar allí, pero quería estar de todos modos. Al menos como espectador. Llamó a Brennan y le pidió que viniera y fuera ella la forense que dijera si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer. Brennan aceptó y se dirigió al lugar.

Linors estaba con Brennan cuando Booth la llamó y le pidió que fuera hacia allá.

-Mira, Erik, tenemos un caso con Booth así que me tengo que ir, ¿te quedas acá?- preguntó. En realidad Linors estaba aún en observaciones, internado, no tenía opción en realidad. Sintió una sensación de vacío al escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer hablando sobre Booth, ya que era consciente del sentimiento que los unía, de lo que no era consciente era que, poco a poco comenzó a querer realmente a Brennan, y la situación comenzaba a afectarlo. Al momento de notar aquello se preocupó, no podía dejar que aquella situación lo superara, necesitaba despejar sentimientos y ponerse en neutral de inmediato. Nada resultaría bien si se dejaba enamorar por ella. Brennan notó todo el momento que se mantuvo en silencio, y sin saber cómo percibió lo que pensaba era raro, como si algo los mantuviera comunicados. Linors sonrió:

-De acuerdo, ve yo me quedo un tiempo más, quizás más tarde me dejen salir. Dile a Booth que estoy bien y que no pasó nada

-Está bien gracias.- dijo y salió de allí casi de inmediato. Sin saber por qué tuvo la necesidad de alejarse lo más rápido posible, no quería lastimarlo, ahora a él ya bastante con lo que les había hecho a Ángela y a Booth, lo único que faltaba era que también Erik estuviera mal. Haciendo caso a su necesidad corrió de la habitación donde Linors se encontraba y se dirigió a su auto. Subió algo agitada y lo puso en marcha. Aceleró y se dirigió a toda velocidad al lugar.

Bastante rápido estuvo allí. Booth se acercó a ella.

-Creo que las posibilidades se reducen a un sospechoso, y es este amante de Rebecca con el que no podemos dar.

-Veré si se trata de un hombre.- dijo Brennan y se acercó a los cadáveres. Booth se acercó a ella. Mostró su placa del FBI y lo dejaron entrar, nadie sabía que él debía estar lejos de este caso. Es un hombre por el largo de las huesos concuerda con las características que me has dado y la dentadura está, así qué el reconocimiento será rápido. Está todo el cuerpo quemado, así que no te puedo afirmar que sea él.

-El segundo cuerpo está por acá.- dijo un bombero que se encontraba en el lugar. Brennan se acercó.

-Es mujer, joven. No muy alta. Al parecer era la mucama, porque la ropa está quemada pero algo de la forma mantuvo y el color. Parece un uniforme de trabajo. Bien, quiero que se los lleven al Jeffersonian. Ahí yo me encargo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.- respondieron unos tipos que andaban por el lugar y fueron a dar órdenes para que se cumplieran las de Brennan.


End file.
